Undercover Love
by xxShadowxWriterxx
Summary: What happens when LOVE gets in the way of principles and beliefs? When lines are blurred and dangerous paths are crossed, will love be enough? Sacrifice. Love. Betrayal. Do you dare to venture? Puzzleshipping, tendershipping, bronzeshipping... COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

"Shit!" Ryou shouted as he and Malik ran after the dark van.

Panting and sweating profusely, Malik pulled out his gun and took a couple of shots at the retreating vehicle but failed to hit his target. "Dammit! Where the hell is Yugi?!"

The sound of tires screeching against the pavement caught the attention of the two boys and saw a jeep pull up next to them. "Get in!" It was Yugi.

Ryou and Malik hurriedly jumped into the car as Yugi slammed down on the accelerator. His brows furrowed in deep concentration as he drove, chasing down the convicts that managed to escape them. "Where the hell have you been?!" Malik shouted, loading his gun in a hurry.

"Getting the damn car! You think we can catch them without one?!" Yugi shouted back as he made a sharp right, causing Malik to stumble slightly.

He growled and got back up, pushing himself out the top half of the jeep. He pulled out his gun and aimed for the van in front of them. However, Yugi made another sharp right and caused Malik to fall back into the car. "YUGI!"

"What?! They went right again!"

"I've had enough of this bullshit!" Ryou hissed and pushed himself onto the roof of the car, holding onto the racks bolted onto the top.

"What the hell, Malik! You crazy idiot!" Malik scolded as he tried to follow Ryou.

Ryou ignored him. "Yugi! Steady the car!"

Ryou then closed one eye, aiming straight at the van before pulling the trigger. The bullet hit the back wheel resulting in the van to flip over twice before crashing into a local grocery store. "Bullseye." Ryou smirked and jumped back into the car.

Yugi maneuvered the car around the front of the overturned car and parked. All three boys got out of the car and ran towards the van. Yugi crouched down beside the two convicts and smiled smugly. "Got you."

Malik kicked and smashed the side window before grabbing one of the men. Ryou followed and grabbed the other. They dragged the severely injured men away from the car and through them onto the pavement, face first and twisted their arms behind their back. "You're under arrest…"

Yugi crossed his arms across his chest as he watched his two friends and partners handcuff the men. He sighed tiredly before saying the usual mumbo jumbo, "You have the right to remain silent...but anything you say can and will be used again you….and blah blah blah, can we just take them already?"

Malik smirked before throwing the man into their jeep.

* * *

**Police station. **

The three boys flinched slightly as their chief slammed a file on his desk before taking a seat in the chair in front of them. He glared at them, his face red with anger and annoyance. "Speeding! Running red lights! Shooting in public...without warning! Crashing into a department store! What the hell were you boys thinking?!" Chief Kaiba fumed.

"Kaiba, they tried to molest a girl on the street-"

"SO?!" Kaiba shouted, shutting Yugi up immediately. "So...you leave it to those on duty! You can't just go running around in the streets, crashing cars into stores, and shooting at random when you're off duty, you IMBECILES!"

The three boys hung their heads low and bowed. "Sorry...Chief…"

"Sorry? Sorry?!" The boys looked up nervously at their chief. "SORRY?! I give you boys...one night-just one night to relax a bit...and you end up doing this?!"

"But-" Malik tried to explain.

"BUT NOTHING! Can you just forget about being Federal Agents for one damn night?!"

The boys pouted and bowed again, "Sorry, Chief."

Chief Kaiba sighed and sat back down in his chair, rubbing his temples. These boys were seriously giving him a migraine with their idiocy. "Go and finish the reports for tonight...since you boys love being at work so much, I want those reports on my desk by tomorrow morning, eight am sharp!"

"Eight at am? But Kaiba-" Ryou whined.

"Eight am!"

The boys cursed under their breaths before bowing and leaving the office. They were immediately greeted by their department who was snickering and whispering about their scoldings. "Nice one, boys." Duke chuckled as they walked by.

Yugi smiled bitterly at him before walking to his desk. "Aww...what's up with the sad face, boys? Break an action figure?"

Ryou smacked Tristan's head stoically as he made his way to his desk. "Hey! Ryou!"

"I mean, what is it with you _boys _and getting in trouble all the time?" Valon leaned across Malik's desk. Malik looked up at him and glared. "You know, next time you should let us _men _handle the action, yeah?"

Malik stood up and leaned towards Valon, his voice dropping to a deadly whisper."If you want to _stay _a man, I suggest you get out of my sight."

Valon gulped nervously and walked back to his desk, muttering under his breath, "I was only joking."

"You're freaking hilarious!" Malik said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Somewhere in Domino City **

"You...think I'm going to tell you?" A beaten up man stuttered as he was shoved harshly onto the ground. sighed before kicking the man across the other side.

Shada walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, "Why did you do it?!" The man merely laughed.

Shada snarled and punched him and kicked him towards Yusei, who grabbed him by the hair and slammed him onto the floor. "Who made you turn again us?! WHO?!"

"We're meant to be a family! We're meant to be a f*cking family!" Shada muttered through gritted teeth.

"I guess...I wanted more than that…"

"You're right...you're gonna get more than that."

The guy squinted his eyes. Shada crouched in front of the bloodied man, his eyes narrowed. "I may not have the guts to kill you...but do you think _they_ will let you off this easily?"

They guy, for the first time, stopped smirking. "They're here." Mahad signalled and everyone in the dark warehouse looked toward the door.

The doors flung open and three dark figures stood at the entrance. Shada turned toward the guy and smirked. "You're on your own now."

The guy nervously at the door. The one in the middle, the one with the spiky tri-colored hair and crimson eyes looked up at the ceiling before sighing. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked in, followed by the two others. They stopped when Mahad walked up to them and whispered, "Pharaoh...he admitted to it."

Yami's eyes flickered up to the beaten up guy, his head slightly tilted before a wicked grin formed upon his lips. The guy gulped anxiously now as he watched the three men approach him. Yami sat down on a chair in front of the man while Bakura slowly walked around the trembling man and leaned against the wall behind him. "Any last words?" Yami said, stoically.

The guy looked at the men who already surrounded him. Yami sighed and held his hand out. Jaden walked up to him and placed a gun in his hand. "I said...any last words?"

The guy suddenly grabbed a small bottle from his pocket and attempted to drink it. However, Marik was too fast and kicked the bottle away. "No!" The man tried to reach for the bottle again but Bakura was quick to stomp on the man's hand before he could reach it.

Yusei grabbed the guy and shoved him back into the middle. The guy panted as he eyed Yami, who was now glaring at him. "In this miserable world...the thing I hate the most is **betrayal**."

At this point, the guy began sweating and sobbing, pleading for Yami to spare his life. Bakura walked up to him and stopped a few feet away. "There's no second chances for traitors...but you already knew that, right?"

The man continued to sob and Bakura retreated back. Yami eerily stood up, not a trace of emotion upon his face. "Nothing to say then?"

The man started stuttering but nothing came out. Yami sighed as he looked away from the man, his gun held out in front of him, aiming at the man on the floor. Without a slight bit of hesitation, he pulled the trigger and the man fell to the floor with a light thud. "We're leaving." Yami said, nodding at his gang before walking out of the dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami sat down in his chair and closed his, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Bakura walked in and sat down on the couch in the room. "Did we find out what as in that bottle?" He asked.

"I've seen it before. It's a suicide drug, kills you in less than five seconds." Yusei stated, taking a sip of his beer.

Marik smirked, "Guess he really didn't want to die in our hands."

"Did anyone talk to Shada? They were quite close-" Jaden asked seriously.

"We were all close to him. We're a family, remember-"

"Family...doesn't betray each other." Yami finally spoke up. At this, the gang fell silent. "Don't think of him as family, Yusei. Don't think of him at all."

Yusei nodded slowly. Yami then turned back at the others, "What about Mana? Have we found anyone yet?"

Bakura sighed and shook his head. "She's refusing everyone."

"Does that girl ever listen to us? She's adamant on having her freedom-"

Suddenly, the door of their lounge flew open, slamming against the wall. There, stood Mana, her arms crossed over her chest. "That's because I'm not a prisoner, I'm your sister!"

"Mana, how long have you been standing here?" Marik sat up.

"Long enough. Did you guys...kill…"

The gang fell silent. Mana was the granddaughter of the former Millenium boss who passed away a couple of years ago. After the death of her only living relative, the boys took her under their wings until now. She was the only speck of light in their miserable, dark, cold lives and would do whatever it took to keep her safe...which recently got harder considering Millenium was the biggest and most dangerous gang in Domino. More success meant more enemies.

The man Yami had executed earlier had been part of Millenium but betrayed them and gave another enemy gang information about their gang's business. He had also formulated a plan to kidnap Mana for blackmailing purposes. Luckily, they were able to catch the man before anything critical happened. Due to this, the three boys were now determined to have someone with Mana 24/77. The only problem was that their adorable, loving sister refused every single bodyguard they hired for her.

"Did...you?" Mana's eyes flickered between her brothers. Mana knew very well what her brothers were capable of, but still with her innocent heart, she was determined to change that.

Yami sighed, "Yes."

"You shouldn't have, Yami."

Yami looked at Jaden and urged him toward Mana. Jaden walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mana...listen about your bodyguard situation-"

"No!"

"Mana, it's important."

"Then you do it! If you want to take away my freedom, then you all stick by my side!"

"Mana…"

"It's not fair." She muttered.

"What more do you want?" Marik ran his fingers through his pale blonde hair, "If we had it our way, you would have ten bodyguards around you! You didn't want female bodyguards so we got guys for you-"

"They were twice the size of you, Marik! I couldn't even distinguish if they were even human beings!"

Marik shut up.

"If I had those muscles-for men with me, that would attract more attention to me! Are you trying to get me killed?!"

The guys rolled their eyes. Mana was always the dramatic one. "What's the point of you lot being the most feared mobsters if you can't even find your sister a proper bodyguard?!" Mana shouted before storming off.

* * *

"Chief…" Yugi fluttered his eyes and placed his report on Kaiba's desk along with a KING sized chocolate bar.

"What's this?"

"Just...to say sorry for last." Yugi smiled shyly and motioned for the other two boys to come forward.

"In case you feel like chocolate doesn't please you, here is a giant basket of bananas." Ryou placed the basket on the table, tied with a shiny red bow.

"What the hell?!" Malik hissed.

"What?" Ryou shot back, "That's all I had time to buy!"

"Enough! I know what you're trying to do but you're still going to get punished for last night-"

"Kaiba! Sake?" Malik brought out a bottle of saké and Yugi and Ryou slapped their foreheads.

Kaiba sighed, "Malik, are you sure you're in the right state of mind...bring a bottle of saké into work?"

"Please, Chief, just look this over this time, please?"

"We swear we will never crash into any department stores again," Yugi twiddled his thumbs.

"Or shoot...without warning." Ryou added, blushing slightly.

Kaiba groaned inwardly and sighed. "Fine, fine."

"Thank you, Kaiba! You're the best!" The three boys jumped up and bowed happily before turning to exit the room.

"Just a minute…" The three boys stopped and turned back to face him, noting the change in atmosphere. "There is a new case for you three."

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba took out a file and placed it on his desk before sliding it toward them, "This is from Pegasus himself."

"Pegasus?!"

"I'm sure you've all heard of Millenium…"

Malik and Ryou looked at Yugi suddenly, as he tensed up and his hands curled into tight fists at the mention of Millenium. "They've been laying low for a while but the underground, they're making quite the impact. They've already got control over most of the city and yet we haven't been able to catch them. They've recently started trafficking a rare drug called B7 around the city. They've even managed to export them to other countries, completely undetected."

"How is that possible? Surely the border patrol would pick it up."

"About six months ago, a device that was used to keep certain items from being detected during missions was taken from IS. We believe it was Millenium."

"Then why aren't the IS dealing with this?" Ryou asked.

"The IS think there is a rat among them. If they send someone, it may not work."

"So..what do you want was to do, Chief?" Malik asked.

"We recently got inside information that...well, as strange as it sounds, Millenium is looking for bodyguards...young male bodyguards for the granddaughter of former Millenium boss… Mana." Kaiba handed them a secret picture of Mana, "Pegasus wants three officers to go undercover...as personal bodyguards for Miss Mana."

"You can't be serious! You want us three to go underground...undercover as bodyguards?!"

"Ryou, you three, although give me a headache, are my most trusted and skilled officers. Now if I didn't think you three could handle it, I wouldn't have asked."

"They're Millenium though! They're going to find out we're cops...they have ways-"

"You don't have to worry about that. Your names will be taken off the police system so that they won't have any way of knowing you're one of us."

"I know know…" Ryou bit his lip and turned to Yugi. "Yugi, what do you think?"

Ever since the mention of Millenium had been brought up, Yugi had been deadly silent. He glared down at the file before standing up. "We'll take the case." He answered with gritted teeth.

"Yugi! Do you know what you're agreeing to?!"

"We're going to take it!"

Malik and Ryou sighed in defeat. They knew there was no turning back now. Although Malik and Ryou didn't know the full story, Yugi had immense hatred for Millenium and it seemed he was willing to do anything to take them down.

A few weeks later, the girls arrived at the informed place. It took hundreds of middlemen with insiders to retrieve information where bodyguard "auditions" were being held. "What's with this place?" Ryou scrunched up his nose as they stepped into the little alleyway in the middle of Domino City.

"I think that's the door." Yugi pointed to the back door in the corner.

Malik stepped forward and knocked on the door five times, as informed. "Code."

The boys looked at each other before answering, "Mana."

There was a long pause before they could hear bolts and locks unlocking. A large man opened the door and let the girls in. It was eerily quiet...too quiet. They boys anxiously looked around the dark cold corridor as they walked down the stairs. They finally reached another door and knocked on it five times again, another man opened the door and let them in. The boys took a deep breath and calmed themselves before entering.

"NOOO!" Mana slammed her fist on the table, "NEXT!"

The large man bowed and left, walking past the boys on his out. Another stepped forward and bowed at Mana. Mana sighed and waved Jaden over, irritably. "Yes, Mana?"

"I asked for BOYS, Jaden! BOYS!"

"Um...he is a boy." Jaden looked at the candidate and the back at Mana.

"On what freaking planet?!"

"He used to work for the Triad and has a black belt-"

Mana grabbed ahold of his lips and shut them with her fingers, "I don't care if he's part of the Yakuza! Just get rid of him!"

Jaden nodded and looked at the candidate before shaking his head. Ryou stood, impressed with Mana. "Wow, she is something."

"Come on, it's our turn." Yugi whispered.

"Shit!" Ryou muttered before following after Malik and Yugi.

The three boys walked into the middle of the room and bowed at Mana. Mana blinked at the boys for a moment, looking completely confused. "Um...I think you're in the wrong place."

The three boys looked at each other and then shook their heads. "No, we're here for the bodyguard position."

"You are?!" Mana gasped, a smile slowly creeping onto her lips.

"One at a time…" Jaden nodded at the girls.

"We give our services as three." Yugi said bluntly back at him.

Jaden was about to say something but Mana pulled im back. "You've got the job!

"WHAT?!"

"Yup!"

"Don't you want to know about us?" Malik asked.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" The boys nodded. "Perfect! That's all I need."

"Mana...the bosses aren't going to be happy…"

Mana scoffed. "So?! Look, there are three **NORMAL, **adorably cute boys, who actually look like BOYS in front of me saying that want to be my bodyguards, how can I say no?"

"But-"

"Plus, my brothers wanted me to have more than one bodyguard, see with them I have _three_!"

"I don't know-"

"My brothers don't need to know, not right now!"

"What don't we need to know...Mana?" Yami and the boys leaned by the door and glared at their sister who in turn smiled sheepishly.

"Ehehehehe…"

* * *

**How was that? Please review!**

**Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

"What don't we need to know?"

The boys turned around and came face to face with the three leaders of Millenium. Yugi clenched his teeth together and tried to look calm as he eyed the three of them carefully. Ryou and Marik eyed the three boys as well, before turning to face Mana. Ryou's eyes suddenly widened as he turned around to face Bakura. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Yugi whispered.

"I know that guy!" Ryou eyed Bakura nervously, who was busy glaring at Mana.

"Shit, Ryou!"

"F*ck! He's going to recognize me! We are all going to f*cking die!"

"G-guys…" Mana forced a smile.

"Mana…" Bakura glared at her and mana cursed under her breath before pouting at her brothers.

"Who are they?" Marik looked down at the boys. Malik daringly glared back.

"My...new bodyguards…"

Her brothers looked back at the three smaller boys standing in the middle of the room and broke into laughter. Only Yami sighed and rolled his eyes, quite annoyed. Ryou had his back facing them, not wanting to be seen by Bakura. "Hey, you!" Bakura called out, seeing Ryou avoiding them.

He cursed under his breath, knowing full well that he was referring to him. "Turn around."

Malik and Yugi gulped as Ryou slowly turned around. They were seriously dead now. For sure, Bakura would recognize him. However, he just looked at Ryou, no trace of emotion on his face, before turning back to Mana. "Mana, you want these three to be your bodyguards?!"

Ryou and the other two boys looked at each other and sighed with relief. Thank God Bakua didn't recognize him. "Hey! I thought I told you to handle this properly…" Yami muttered angrily at Jaden.

"But, Yami-"

Yami just waved him off, "Mana, enough of this."

"Yami! If these three boys aren't my bodyguards then I won't have anyone else!"

Bakura went to sit down and sighed as he rubbed his head in frustration, "Mana, please don't tell me these are your little friends?"

Ryou grimaced and stepped forward but Yugi stopped him before anyone noticed. "No!" Mana protested.

"They look like they need more protecting than you." Yusei shook his head as he looked at the girls.

Malik scoffed silently and sent them death glares, which no one really took any notice of. Yami groaned, "Ugh, I've got a bloody headache. Jaden, get these girls out of here."

"Yami! Just give them a chance, please?" Mana ran up to Yam and begged him. However, Yami just growled angrily in annoyance.

"Mana, I need you safe! I need people that can actually protect you!"

"They can! Right? You can?!" Mana looked at the three boys desperately. They simply nodded. "See!"

"Do you three even know how to use a gun?" Yusei asked, taking his gun out.

Ryou opened his hand out for Yusei and took hold of the gun. He looked at it for a second before swinging it around and pointed it at the glass table next to Bakura. Ryou smirked slightly and shot straight through the glass. The glass shattered next to Bakura, who didn't even blink, much less flinch. He kept his eyes on Ryou the entire time. "Yes, we do." Ryou tossed the gun back at Yusei.

"I'm sorry, Mana but no! I'm sorry, boys, we just can't have you."

"Yusei! They're really good at fighting,too. They were...they were just showing me!"

"Fight?" Marik raised a brow and looked at Yugi, "Seriously? Someone could probably snap him like a twig."

Yugi glared at him but said nothing. Mana ran up to him and pleaded with large emerald eyes, "Show them."

Yugi sighed before taking off his leather jacket. Jaden just laughed as Yusei called one of the men in, and a large man walked in. "This is hardly a fair fight!" Jaden laughed.

"If you don't think it's fair, I don't mind fighting two guys." Yugi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Two?"

Jaden and Yusei looked at each other before nodded another man to come forward. Malik walked over to Yugi and whispered, "You going to be ok?"

Yugi just nodded before a smirk curved upon his lips. Ryou and Malik stepped back, waiting for the show to begin.

Yugi stretched his neck to the left and then motioned for the two men to attack. They charged toward him and Yugi ducked just in time and tripped the two men over. He stood up and turned to face them. One of them tried to grab him but he was much too swift and grabbed his hand, twisting it behind his back and kicking him to the floor.

Ryou and Malik high-fived as they watched Yugi in action. The gang looked stunned, except for Yami who watched on, an unreadable expression on his face.

The other guy stood up and tried to punch her but she kicked his arm away before spinning around to kick his chest. The second man grabbed Yugi and tightened his arms around his tiny frame. He bent low before grabbing his neck and flipping him over. He then ran and pushed himself off the guy's back and landed a critical hit on the first guy's head, smashing him into the wall.

Yugi panted slightly as sweat formed on his forehead. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and swung his arm around. However, a hand caught his and pushed him back. Yugi grabbed his wrist and looked up; it was Yami. Yami looked him before Yugi tried to punch him again but Yami just hit his arm away like nothing.

"What's he doing?" Yusei asked Bakura who just shrugged.

Yugi breathed heavily, taking a moment to recover while Yami casually slipped his hands into his pockets, waiting for his next move. Yugi glared at him before spinning his body around, attempting to kick him, but again Yami grabbed ahold of his leg and slapped it away, causing Yugi to fall onto the floor.

"Why isn't he hitting Yugi back?" Ryou whispered to Malik.

"He's tiring him out…"

Yugi pushed himself off the ground and glared at him. He looked around and eyed the table and chair. He looked back at Yami one last time before running for the table. Yami turned to face him just in time for him to jump on the table and then flip backwards onto the ground but not before grabbing the chair, flipping it over his head and hitting Yami square in the shoulder. Yami fell onto his knees from the impact while Yugi landed effortlessly on his feet. "HOLY SHIT!" The gang exclaimed as they gaped at Yami and Yugi.

Mana gasped too. No one-absolutely no one had ever done that nor had the guts to do that to Yami.

Yami rolled his shoulder back and stood up again, a slightly smirk on his face. Yugi's eyes narrowed. It was obvious this guy wanted more. He parted his feet and started again-kicking, punching, and hitting him again and again-but Yami easily blocked the assault.

Yugi growled and threw a punch but Yami blocked it again. This time he grabbed onto his hand and twisted it behind his back and pushed Yugi against the wall. Yugi's eyes grew wide as he struggled to free himself. Yami glared at him, while his closeness made Yugi extremely anxious. He shifted his gaze away from his, trying to even his breathing but he suddenly took a sharp breath of air when Yami leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You got the job."

Yugi looked back at him in shock and he let go of his hand before walking to the exit. He nodded at his gang, signaling for them to leave. "Looks like you three are the new addition to the family." Yusei smiled in disbelief before following the rest out.

"Holy crap! That was awesome!" Mana jumped up and down and ran to the boys, squealing in delight.

Yugi walked up to them and grabbed his jacket from the floor. Malik and Ryou whispered their congrats before turning to Mana. "I'm Mana!" She held her hand out to them.

The three boys bowed politely. Mana pouted and grabbed their hands. Malik looked up and smiled. "Hi, Mana. I'm Malik and this is Yugi and Ryou."

"I guess...we're your body guards then." Ryou forced a smile.

"Bodyguards? No, I only begged my brothers for young boys like you because I wanted to hang out with normal people. Girls are so mean and bitchy. Boys are more fun to be around. And you guys have nothing to do with gangs!"

The three boys nodded awkwardly. "Oh! And Yugi! Oh my effin' goodness, I can't believe you fought with Yami! That was totally epic! I grant you full permission to damage his ego whenever you want!"

Yugi just smiled. Mana winked at him before turning to Mahad. "Mahad, give these boys directions to the place they have to come to tomorrow."

"Sure."

"So exciting! Follow Mahad's instructions and meet there tomorrow, ok?"

"Where exactly?" Ryous asked.

"Oh...um...I don't really know but it's sort of a initiation…"

"Initiation?" Yugi asked, a frown upon his face.

"Don't worry, once you pass it you're part of Millenium for life! You'll be fine!"

The boys' faces darkened. They didn't know what the initiation was but they had to pass it no matter what.

"Shada, Mana's new bodyguards...do a background check on them." Yami said through the phone.

"Yami," Bakura turned to Yami after he hung up, "What was that about in there?"

"What?"

"Um, you were fighting with that boy." Yusei diverted his gaze.

Yami shrugged his shoulders, not bothered. Marik chuckled slightly and shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe he smashed you with that chair though, that looked painful-" Marik instantly shut up, seeing Yami glaring at him.

"Chill, will you? You still upset about last week?" Bakura glanced at Yami.

"Why would I get upset about killing a traitor?"

"Who said anything about that?"

Yami grimaced and faced the road again. Bakura shook his head before turning back to the boys, "How long do you think those three will last?"

"Ha! I give them a week." Yusei scoffed.

"They're not going to last a day…" Bakura smirked, knowingly.

Yami raised a brow. "Do you know something we don't know?"

Bakura just smiled and shrugged his shoulder, looking out the car window.

**SO, how many of you just loved Yugi kicking Yami's ass? :D hehehe. Review and let me know! THANK YOU! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hope you guys are liking this so far. Not too many reviews or follows yet but I'm still willing to write for the ones that continue to support this fic. :) THANK YOU! And enjoy!  
**-

"When did bodyguards start needing bodyguards?" Ryou subtly looked through the curtains outside where a black car was parked in front of their flat.

Malik walked up to her and looked out, too. "Ryou, I don't think they're our bodyguards...they're checking up on us just like we thought."

"If you two have had enough of playing hide and seek, do you want to come here?" Yugi said, not looking up from his laptop. The two boys walked back to him and sat beside him.

"B7 has actually been on the market for a while now. But it's totally exclusive and rare to get your hands on."

"Why does Millenium have it then?"

"That's what we need to find out."

"At times like this, Kaiba's help would be really useful." Malik sighed, looking back at the window.

"Malik, you know we can't go anywhere near the police station. The Millenium gang has people everyone, it's too dangerous!"

"I know, I know. It's just...this is a big deal...a very big case for just the three of us to handle."

"We just need to lay low, do our jobs as bodyguards and try to find out as much as we can while we're here. We'll be fine." Yugi wrapped his arm around Malik.

"We better be! You're the one that wanted to take this case!"

"Sorry," Yugi pouted, "We just need to lay low and we'll be fine."

"And not get found out. I thought we were for sure gones when I saw that guy!" Ryou shook his head.

"Shit, I forgot about that. How do you know him?"

"I don't know...I think it's him. But he should have recognized me…."

"Where did you meet him?" Yugi asked quietly.

"We went to the same training academy."

"Police academy?! That guy was going to be a cop?!"

"NO! About one month after we were there, he got kicked out or something. I don't know why though." Ryou shook his head.

"Kicked out?"

"Yea..but I don't know why, he was one of the best students there...but there were so many of us at the academy, maybe he really did forget me."

"Well, it's a good thing he didn't recognize you. Come on, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Let's get some rest." Yugi closed his laptop and leaned back against the sofa.

Low music vibrated against the walls as Mahad walked into the dark, smoke filled room and sat next to the boys. "Here's the background checks for the three boys." He placed the file in front of the three leaders.

"And?" Bakura picked up the file.

"And nothing. They're clean."

"You sure?"

"Why do you sound like there should be something?" Yusei asked curiously.

Bakura ignored his question and read the file, "Ah, Ryou Bakura...Yugi Moto, and Malik Ishtar...hmm...Ryou Bakura…"

"What that look for?" Yami raised a brow at Bakura.

"What's with all this interrogation?!" Bakura gruffly stood up and threw the file to the side. Everyone looked at the scattered documents and then to Yami.

"They're clean, do you want me to get the initiation ready for tomorrow?" Marik asked.

"Initiation? You think I'm going to let just anyone enter Millenium?"

"Well, they've got to be in Millenium if they're going to be Mana's new bodyguards." Jaden pointed out.

"When did Mana become so hard to please?"

"The day she was born." Yusei sighed before sipping his drink.

"I agree with Yami. There's something strange about those boys. I mean, don't you think it's strange that they come out of nowhere?" Bakura took out his switchblade and toyed with it.

The gang went silent and thought about what Bakura just said. It was indeed strange for three boys who have no connection with gangs before to suddenly seek security services employment to them. "Well, I'm not letting them anywhere near Mana until they do the initiation." Marik's gaze hardened.

"Either way, they'll have to do the initiation no matter what. But we'll keep an on them...they're definitely something not quite right with them."

Bakura looked at Yami who gazed intently at the photos of the three boys on the ground. He blew out a puff of smoke and furrowed his brows in deep thought.

"Have we got the right place?" Yugi grimaced at the dark warehouse they were currently standing in front of.

"This is the place."

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Ryou muttered, "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"What happened to Ryou doesn't give a crap about life or death?" Malik teased, causing Ryou to glare at him.

"You're late…" The three boys startled upon seeing Bakura step out from the shadows and walked towards them.

"Sorry, we got lost."

"Hm," He crossed his arms and looked at the three boys. They shifted anxiously and looked away. "I'll give you a chance."

The boys looked at him rather curiously, not understanding what he meant. Bakura looked Ryou dead in the eye and spoke, "Leave now."

"Why...would we leave?" Ryou stuttered.

"Ryou Bakura, right?"

Ryou's eyes widened for a split second before he nodded slowly. Bakura smirked, "You look...ever so familiar…"

Ryou looked at the Yugi and Malik before collecting himself together, building his nerves of steel. He wouldn't be swayed by Bakura's intimidation. "Really?"

"Yes, really. So you really want to join Millenium?"

"Yes."

Bakura narrowed his eyes before taking another step towards Ryou. He leaned in closely, causing Ryou to tense up. "A little advice for you three before you go any further...the one thing Millenium can't stand...is a traitor."

The boys' hands began clamming up as they tried to keep their cool demeanor. Bakura continued, "Once you're in Millenium, we're a family. But if you ever betray us...even God won't be able to help you." They boys nodded.

"Good, follow me."

Bakura turned away and led them into the back of the warehouse. The boys followed behind slowly, looking around the dark warehouse. It was cold, damp, and dark and the only living thing beside them were rats that scurried past. "You, in here." Bakura nodded Malik towards the room.

Malik looked back at the two boys cautiously before entering the room. Bakura locked the door after he entered.

"Why…why are you locking the door?" Ryou stepped forward, concerned for Malik.

Bakura ignored him and walked a few doors away and pointed Yugi to it. Yugi clenched his hands into fists before walking into the cold, dark room. "Yugi-" Bakura slammed the door and locked it before Ryou could enter.

"What's going on?"

"You...in there." Bakura motioned for Ryou to step into the other dark room. "You said you wanted to join Millenium right?"

Ryou gulped nervously.

"It's strange though...how someone I last saw at the police academy ended up wanting to be in Millenium." Bakura tilted his head.

Ryou went pale, his heart racing, trying to think of something to say. He cleared his throat, "I...I could say the same to you."

Bakura's face darkened before he slammed the door and locked it shut. Ryou ran to the door and slammed his fist against it. Had he found out who he really was?

Bakura walked into the room and threw the keys onto the table before walking to where the other boys were situated in front of three giant screens. "What are they doing?"

"The same as everyone else," Marik smirked, "Trying to get out."

Bakura eyed the screens, his eyes landing on the screen that showed Ryou trying to get out. He was looking around the room for an escape route. Unfortunately, there was none. "What's going on?! OPEN UP!" They heard Malik shout from his room.

"Yugi! Ryou! Anybody?! Help!"

"What's going on?! Let us out!" Yugi kicked the door and screamed loudly.

Yami chuckled before flipping a tiny hour glass upside down, he watched the tiny grains of sand trickle down. "In Ancient Egypt, this was called a Shadow Game… your twenty-four hours start now."


	5. Chapter 5

Four hours later…

Yugi sat slumped in a corner of the dark room now, tired from the energy he used up trying to get out of his bloody cell. Was this really the initiation or had Bakura recognize Ryou? Had they found out they were police?

Suddenly, blinding lights turned on. Yugi yelped and shut her eyes tightly. The sudden change in lighting was harsh on his delicate eyes. He hid his eyes and sat there, trying to block out the light.

"Four hours already?" Marik murmured as he noticed the change in lighting on the screens.

Bakura and Jaden looked at the screens and saw the three boys all huddled in the corner of their rooms, hiding their eyes behind their hands. "What the hell is going on?! Just wait until I get my hand on your b*stards!" Malik screamed angrily.

Marik smiled, amused with Malik. He then turned back to Yami before placing a hand on his deck of cards. "I give up."

Yami groaned in frustration and slammed his cards down. "You always say that when you're about to get your ass whopped."

Yusei walked into the room and hung up the phone before plopping on one of the couches, "That was Isis. Our hunch was right all along, the B7 found circulating Domino right now as sourced by someone else."

Bakura rubbed his forehead in frustration, "You know what this means don't you?"

Yami leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. He intertwined his fingers together and rested his chin on his hand, his eyes narrowed. "We've got ourselves a traitor."

The gang looked at each other and growled, knowing full well what this meant. Hell was about to be unleashed.

Five hours had passed in the brightly lit room...a total of nine hours were already spent inside those small cells now.

Ryou shuddered slightly, feeling a sudden cold draft. He looked around and then at the ceiling where he saw a ventilation hole. He felt the cold even more and tried to move from under the ventilation to the other side of the room. He rubbed his bare arms, trying to warm himself up. "You b*stards! Get me out of here!" Ryou shouted, not knowing they heard and saw everything.

"B*stards?! They're quite the innocent ones, aren't they?" Jaden laughed.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?!" Mana busted into the room, followed by an anxious looking Mahad. The boys groaned silently when their sister stormed in, knowing she was about to throw a major fit.

"What are you doing here?" Yusei blocked the way to prevent her from coming any further.

"Is that...Oh my God!" Mana saw the screens and punched Yusei on the shoulder harshly.

"Mahad!" Bakura hissed.

"Sorry, boss. She wouldn't listen to me." Mahad shook his head as he tried to get Mana off of Yusei.

"What the hell, guys?!"

Mana shoved Yusei to the side and stomped over to Yami who was completely unfazed by her outburst. He sighed and looked up at her, "Everyone has to go through the initiation, Mana."

"What are you talking about?! This-" Mana gestured to the screens, "This isn't it!"

"Mana-" Bakura tried to console her but she just slapped his hand away, completely pissed.

"They're not joining the gang! They're just going to be my bodyguards!"

"For them to do that, they need to be a part of YG!" Yusei growled.

"But you only use the twenty four hour initiation for those that are actually going to handle official Millenium business!"

The 24 hour initiation was the last part of the initiation process which took months usually. The point of it was to isolate an individual and subject them to extremes such as darkness, loud music, extreme coldness, heat, hunger, thirst, and so on. It had been scientifically proven that once an individual suffered all these continuously for 24 hours, they would start hallucinating but most of all they would think about their own survival. Millenium used this process on every single one of their members and at the end, they gave them an ultimatum to determine if they could join the gang.

The 24 hour initiation and what came after it was used only after months of rigorous training for those who were truly committed to joining. Never had they done this without training possible recruits first. "This is because they're pretty, isn't it? You don't want them for me, so you want to get rid of them!"

"Mana, everyone has to go through it." Yami said, his patience wearing thin.

"Fine then!" Mana shouted, "Lock me in the room for twenty-four hours then! Give me the same ultimatum you give everyone else!"

"Mana, don't push it!" Jaden said angrily.

"Why?! As much as I hate it, I'm a member of this gang but I didn't have to go through the initiation. You never know, I might end up betraying you all...what are you going to do then? KILL ME TOO?!"

"MANA!" Yami growled, standing up abruptly and knocking over his chair "Don't ever joke about something like that!"

"Mana scoffed, "Millenium is family...but if you betray us...not even God can help you right?"

The boys glared at Mana angrily, slightly hurt by her words. In Mana's eyes, her brothers were wicked men, men that killed, men that hurt others. But in their eyes, whether she believe it or not, she was their only light, the only innocence, life, and joy in their miserables lives, so for her to even think that they would ever hurt her couldn't have wounded them deeper.

Mana suddenly flinched when blaring music could be heard from the screen. She turned and saw the boys covering their ears as heavy metal music gang in the rooms at full blast. She sighed and glared back at the gang, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "My brothers...I'm sorry but...I'm slowly starting to forget you're even humans…"

The boys' eyes flickered slightly, started by her cold words. "Those boys, they're going to make it. You lot may have given up hope in people, but those three-they're going to show you!" Mana wiped her tears furiously before exiting the room.

Yami slowly picked up his chair and slowly sat back down in it, his brows furrowed as he looked at the screens.

"I'm slowly starting to forget you're even human…."

"TURN IT OFF! PLEASE!" Yugi screamed as the music continued to blast in the room, hurting his sensitive ears.

Yami eyed Yugi's screen from the corner of his eyes and watched as he hit his head in frustration. He turned to the gang who all looked at him expectantly, "Yami…" Marik started.

Yami stood up and walked to the door, "Don't let them out until the twenty-four hours is over."

Another 6 hours had passed, making it a total of 15 hours confined in their cells.

"Make-make it stop, please...PLEASE!" Malik breathed heavily as he leaned on the door. He broke down into tears, nearly at his wits end. First, he had no idea how long this was going to go on for, he'd been subjected to different extremities one after the other and just like everyone else, reacted by panicking. "GET ME OUT!"

Malik slammed his hands against the steel door, cutting his knuckles in the process. Suddenly the blasting music stopped. He looked around the room anxiously, wondering why it had stopped so abruptly. He slowly stood up and walked around the room, breathing through his dried, cracked lips. It had been ten hours and all he'd done was shout and scream, not realizing just how dehydrated he was. "Water...water…" He pulled at his shirt, feeling the heat begin to build.

Yugi pulled off his leather jacket and started wiping the sweat off his face. His cheeks were flushed and he was extremely thirsty. Just like Malik and Ryou, his room was like a sauna. He looked ahead and noticed how the room began to spin slightly. He shook his head, trying to focus but everything starting blurring again. He shut his eyes and laid on the floor, trying to cool himself down. The heat was dehydrating the boys quickly and sooner or later, they wouldn't be able to take anymore.

Five hours passed, making it a total of 20 hours in total.

Bakura played with his lighter as he watched Ryou's screen. He couldn't help but wonder why he was here. Last time he saw him, they were in the police academy so how did someone like him end up here wanting to work for a gang? "Bakura, you look like you could use this."

"Huh?" Bakura turned around to see Jaden holding a pack of cigarettes out to him. He rolled his eyes before turning back to the screen.

"You think they're going to pass?" Yusei asked, beside Bakura now, staring at the screen.

"There's only one way to find out." Bakura sighed before taking his gun out.

Yusei took his gun out too and looked at it for a moment, his mind wandering to what Mana had said. "Bakura, what Mana said…"

"What about it?"

"Do you think we've stopped being humans?"

"I think…" Bakura twirled his gun a few times before gripping it firmly, "I think we stopped being humans a long time ago."

Yusei sighed before standing up. Bakura looked up at him, Marik, and Jaden with a glum look on his face before turning back to the screens.

"Please...please...water…" Ryou panted and gasped as he tried to sit up. He clutched his stomach, feeling unspeakable hunger and thirst. His body was failing him. With the last of his strength, he screamed loudly, "IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME THEN JUST KILL ME ALREADY, YOU F*CKING B*STARDS!"

Ryou collapsed onto the floor and coughed. He laid on his side as he stared at the wall, an image formed in front of him.

"You're useless!" A man hit a little boy across the face.

"No, father...do, don't!" The boy screamed as the man gripped onto his white hair and dragged him away.

Ryou clutched his chest, his eyes starting to water. Feeling emotionally and physically exhausted, his eyes began to drift closed. No sooner than she had found peace, an ear splitting alarm went off. "AHHH!" He jolted awake.

Unable to take this, he curled himself into a ball and started sobbing heart aching sobs.

Just as the last grain in the hour class trickled down to the bottom, Yami flung the door open and stepped in. "Let's go."

The gang nodded and followed him to the glass covered balcony above the warehouse. "Get the boys." Bakura order three of their men who nodded and hurried downstairs.

Yugi heard the door unlock and squinted his eyes. He saw a blurry figure walk towards him. "B-brother?"

A hallucination of his brother coming towards him appeared however, it quickly faded as the man grabbed him and pulled him up. He blindfolded him but Yugi was much to weak and tired to fight back. This was exactly what the gang wanted.

"Ugh!" Yugi grunted as he was tossed onto the hard pavement. He felt blood trickle down from his chin but he just stayed on the floor, too weak to stand.

The man behind him took the blindfolds off and he squinted his eyes close again. He slowly opened them and saw Malik and Ryou on the other side of the large room. "Ryou! Malik!" Yugi called out to them and tried to scramble towards them with all his remaining strength.

BANG!

Yugi screamed as he fell back, covering his head in shock. What the hell?!

"Not so fast." Yami said from above.

Yugi turned around and saw the gang watching them from the balcony. He turned back to the two boys who were slowly realizing where they were. "Yugi…" Malik whispered hoarsely.

"Pick up the guns." Bakura ordered.

The boys looked up at him and noticed the guns placed in front of them. Ryou breathed heavily. "What...is this?"

"Pick it up."

Ryou and the other two slowly picked up the guns. "Aim the guns at each other." Marik shouted down at them.

The boys froze, staring at each other anxiously. "I said, aim the guns."

"WHY?!" Malik demanded.

BANG!

The boys flinched and covered their ears in panic. The 24 hours in the room had messed their senses up. Marik put his gun down and shouted again, "Or we could shoot you instead."

"Aim your gun to your right...now." Yami growled impatiently.

The boys, not in their right state of minds, picked up the gun and shakily pointed it at each other. Yugi to Ryou, Ryou to Malik, and Malik back at Yugi. Yugi's vision kept blurring as he struggled to keep the gun aimed at Ryou.

"There's only one way of getting out alive," Bakura's deep voice echoed around the room, "Kill or be killed."

"You...think I'm going to shoot Malik?!"

Bakura shrugged, "You three have a single bullet in your guns. You can kill the person in front of you or shoot the person aiming at you, it's your choice."

"This is freaking insane!" Malik complained.

"Don't you want to survive? Don't you want to live?" Marik raised a brow, a hint of amusement touching his eyes.

The boys sighed tiredly, their throats aching for water, their heads throbbing, making them understand nothing. Yugi shook his head, trying to get rid of the shapes and shadows in front of him, "Brother…"

Malik wasn't any better. He kept swaying back and forth trying to stand still, his head spinning with Marik's voice in his mind, "Don't you want to survive? Don't you want to live?"

"On the count of three...shoot…" Yami said.

"Shoot...shoot…" Ryou muttered, half conscious.

"One!" Bakura bellowed.

The gang gripped the railings and paid full attention at the scene below them. Ryou's gripped tightened on the gun. "TWO!"

Malik aimed his gun at Yugi, not even knowing why he was holding a gun. "THREE!"

As if by reflex, the boys pulled their guns back and aimed it at the sides of their own head before pulling the trigger.

…

…..

…..

click.

Silence filled the large room as the gang furrowed their brows and learned forward. Yug waited, feeling the cold end of the gun on the side of his head. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and dropped the gun in shock.

Malik sighed and fell to the ground, completely drained.

Ryou stood there in shock, too. He turned to the gun and pulled the trigger again...nothing. For some strange reason, disappointment hit her.

"Congratulations. You three passed." Yusei and the other four walked towards them.

"What?"

"It's called the twenty-four hours initiation. It's meant to break you down and then give you the choice of living or killing your comrades...essentially it's to test if you would ever betray us."

"Wh-what?!" Malik gasped, struggling to stand up.

"You...you made me think that I-I was going to die?" Yug muttered as he stood up shakily, too.

"The point is that you three passed-"

Ygu turned to the gang and since Yami was the closest one to him, he grabbed him by his collar and glared at him, "You f*cking bastard!" He said harshly before smacking him across the face

The gang's eyes widened at the scene. Yami looked stunned, too. He lifted his hand to touch his cheek before angrily staring Yugi down. "You...b*astard…" Yugi muttered before fainting on him.

"YUGI!" Malik and Ryou ran up to him, pushing Yami aside. "Yugi, wake up!"

Yami snapped back to reality and clenched his jaw before leaning over to pick Yugi up. Malik stood up, "Hey, get off of him-" Someone stopped him and caught his arm.

"Can't you see he's helping him?" Marik hissed at him.

"Helping? You sick, twisted b*stards nearly killed us!"

"That's the whole point-"

"Are you even human?!" Malik growled angrily, stunning the boys slightly. They were instantly reminded of what Mana had said. Malik turned around and struggled toward the exit after Yami who had Yugi.

Bakura walked up to Ryou who still stood there in a daze. He still had the gun in his hand. Bakura eyed him curiously. "Why did you pull the trigger again?"

Ryou's eyes flickered up to him, his hand tightening around the gun. He threw the gun at Bakura's feet and angrily glared up at him. "You sick, sick b*stard!"

"What are you more angry about? That we made you believe that you were going to die...or that you didn't get to die?"

Ryou looked at him with wide eyes before composing himself, "F*ck you!" He shoved Bakura to the side and followed Malik out of the warehouse.

"I honestly thought they were going to shoot each other…" Jaden muttered.

Bakura sighed, watching Ryou struggle out of the warehouse, "I guess not."

"Does this mean they're part of Millenium now?" Marik asked for confirmation.

"They passed the initiation, didn't they? There's no turning back now." Yusei said casually before following the rest out.

-  
Yay! The boys passed! Man, that initiation was brutal! But hey, gang life**…**hehe. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he reached out to rub his head when he realized he was connected to an IV drip. He scrunched up his face in confusion and looked around the room. "Ryou…" He spotted Ryou on the other side of the room and turned to find Malik on the opposite side.

Both boys were still asleep and just like Yugi, had an IV drip on. Yugi struggled to sit up and looked around the room; it didn't look like they were in the hospital. They were in this grand room with large windows covering the opposite wall completely. It must've been early in the afternoon because the sun was shining through the large, heavy dark curtains.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned towards the door to find Mana nervously standing there. Yugi smiled politely at her, waiting for her to come in. "Can...I come in?" She asked, anxiously looking at the other two boys.

Yugi nodded again and Mana sighed in relief. She immediately came in and sat on Yugi's bed. "I'm...I'm so sorry for what you had to go through, Yugi. I honestly didn't think my brothers would do that-"

"Ahh...my head…"

Yugi and Mana turned to find Malik trying to sit himself up. "Malik!"

Malik looked at Mana warily as she attempted to help him sit up. As far as Malik was concerned, Mana was part of Millenium and therefore had a part to play in the initiation process. Mana awkwardly stepped back and laughed nervously. Malik then turned his attention to Yugi. "Yugi, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Yugi fiddled with his IV drip, annoyed with needle under his skin.

"Yugi, Yami said to leave the IV drips on." Mana stopped him by placing her hand on his.

"Yami?"

"Yes, the leader of Millenium. The one you carried you back." Mana explained. Yugi's face darkened at the mention of his name. Without a second though, he forcefully ripped off the IV needle, ignoring the subtle pain.

Mana gasped but didn't say anything. She still felt guilty about the whole initation thing her brothers put the boys through.

"Yugi? Malik? What's going on?" Ryou woke up and yawned cutely before turning to face the boys.

"Hey, you ok?" Yugi smiled.

Ryou nodded and grimaced upon seeing the IV drip. "First they torture us and then they try to help us?!"

Mana lowered her head even more as Ryou proceeded to yank the tube off. She looked at the ground and pouted, "Guys…"

The boys looked up at her as she stood there with her hands clasped together and head hung low. What she did next shocked them...Mana bowed, "I'm sorry. Please forgive my brothers." She bowed again.

Their eyes grew wide for a moment, not understanding why Mana was apologizing. This wasn't exactly the behavior they expected from a member of Millenium. "Please don't leave, guys. I'm so sorry."

The boys suddenly remembered why they were here in the first place. After all the torture and horror, they had forgotten that they had a mission to complete here. Malik looked at the other two and turned to Mana. "It's ok, Mana. I guess everyone has to go through it to be part of Millenium."

Mana looked up with damp eyes and shook her head, "I don't know why my brothers did that…usually the new recruits train for months before doing the initiation."

The boys narrowed their eyes at this. Mana sighed and hung her head in shame, "I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen."

"It's ok...really, Mana." Malik soothed her.

"Really?"

Malik and the other two boys nodded. Mana sighed with relief before going to sit down beside Ryou this time, "I thought you were going to leave."

"We came here to do a job, Miss Mana-"

"NO!" Mana waved her hands in front of Ryou's face to stop him, "Don't call me Miss Mana, please...Just Mana."

"Ok...Mana." Ryou smiled gently.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and a young guy rolled in a cart of food. Mana ran up to him and took the food from him and gave it to the boys. "You boys must be hungry, here."

Ryou took the food and thanked her.

"Don't thank me. Thank Bakura-"

Ryou, who was about the take a sip of water, slammed his cup down at the mention of Bakura's name. Mana froze, "I mean...my brothers have actually been quite worried and Bakura gave specific orders to give you three something to eat as soon as you woke up."

"I'm not hungry." Ryou pushed his tray away stubbornly.

"Ryou, you haven't had any food since yesterday-"

"I'm not hungry!" Ryou cut off Malik and smacked the tray away, unfortunately breaking the glass cup and cutting his hand, not that he cared much. He stood up abruptly and limped towards the door.

"Ryou…"

Ryou stopped in front of the doorway and saw Bakura there with his arms across his chest. He clenched his teeth together and glared at him before storming off. Bakura sighed and looked into the room at Mana, who just shook her head and looked away. He ran his fingers through his snowy white hair in frustration before going after Ryou.

Mana kneeled to the floor to collect the broken glass. The two boys took notice of this and quickly went to aid her. "Oh, you guys should stay in bed or you'll get hurt-"

"We're the bodyguards, remember?" Malik pointed and Mana broke into a smile.

"Thank you. Thank you for not leaving."

Ryou stormed into a small garden and angrily sat down on the nearest bench. He closed his eyes and bit his lip in agitation. Who did that jackass Bakura think he was, torturing them like that and then sending them food to eat? But more than that, the question he asked him after the initiation shook her up, leaving him to feel irritated.

Suddenly, Ryou opened his eyes and jerked his hand back, feeling someone take hold of it. He saw Bakura kneeled in front of him, holding his hand. At this, Ryou stilled, too shocked to even react. Bakura with his emotionless face, pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around Ryou's hand.

Ryou blinked twice watching him dress his wound. Bakura tired the handkerchief together and looked up at Ryou, who turned away from his gaze. Bakura's lip curved into a smile, placing Ryou's hand down. Ryou's eyes followed him as he stood up and stepped away from him. "So you're not eating?"

Ryou huffed silently and looked away, not answering. "Well, it's your choice. Just don't faint at the club tonight and make a fool out of yourself."

Ryou shifted his gaze back to Bakura. "Unless you're planning on not working tonight? Like I said, your choice." He shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Why?!"

Bakura stopped but didn't turn around.

"Mana said you guys don't do the initiation until months of training, so why did you do that to us? You made me think I was going to die!"

"Make sure you eat something." Bakura muttered, ignoring his question before walking away.

The three boys followed Mana into the club that night, the music echoing off the walls, vibrating the floor they walked on. Mana high-fived some people on her way inside as the boys eyed up everyone there, but that was their job considering they were her now soul protectors.

"Yami, they're here." Marik nodded Yami and nodded towards the entrance at Mana and the boys.

Yami calmly looked at the boys and kept his gaze on Yugi one second longer before turning back to take a swig at his drink.

"Guys, this way," Mana called them over to a sitting booth. "So what do you think?"

Yugi nodded his head while looking around at the smoke infested room. "This is one of the best clubs we own in Domino."

"I never knew about this place." Ryou said, looking at the people drinking and dancing to the music..

"It's cool, isn't it?" Mana smiled, "Oh, my brothers are there!"

The boys looked at where Mana was pointing and saw the five guys sitting by the bar with girls and guys flocked all around them. "That-the one with the brown hair is Jaden. He's not one of the leaders but you can say he's kind of like a right hand man for them. Out of all of them, he's probably the only one that actually knows how to smile, so if you need anything, he's your best option."

The boys nodded, making a mental note of everything Mana was saying. "The one with the dark blue hair is Yusei. He's the god of technology, the brains of the group. Like Jaden, he's their right hand man but he seriously lacks some common sense sometimes...and then there's Marik-he's just annoying."

The boys snickered at Mana's comments about her brothers. She was obviously close to them to be able to say all of this.

"That's Bakura." She pointed to a man who had a girl leaning against him, slightly blocking their view of him. "He's second in command, great with guns and arrogant as hell about it and pretty much everything else he's good at, including Duel Monsters."

"What about him?" Malik pointed to Yami.

"That's Yami. He usually likes to be called Boss or by his gang name, Pharaoh. He doesn't like it when people he's not close to calls him Yami. Like I said before, he's Millenium's leader." Yugi tilted his head toward Yami and glared, still not liking him.

"Yea, umm…I know my brothers are a bit….well, scary at times but really, they're good guys-"

The boys simultaneously turned to Mana and raised a brow. Mana looked at her brothers and sighed, "Ok, so good might be a bit too much for them. But they're not as bad as you think, once you get to know them, anyway. You'll realize they're not actually bad people but…um...Yami is a bit harder to get close to. Personally, I'd just stay out of his way for now."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like outsiders. Actually, he doesn't like people in general to be quite honest."

The boys nodded slowly, still looking at the five boys. "But you're family now do you don't have to worry about my brothers, really! Just give them a chance, ok?" Mana smiled brightly.

The boys smiled back awkwardly.

"Ok, come on! Let's go dance!" Mana stood up abruptly and the boys shook their heads. "I'm pretty sure bodyguards have to follow their clients everywhere." Mana placed her hands on her hips.

The boys groaned as they were dragged onto the dance floor.

The boys stayed close to Mana as she danced to the music. They kept a close eye on everyone that tried to get close to her. Malik placed a firm hand on a guy's shoulder who was getting a little too close to Mana for comfort. He glared at the man and the man quickly left without a word.

"Ryou!" Mana grabbed Ryou's arm, still bouncing to the beat, "I'm thirsty!"

Ryou nodded and headed to the bar. He smiled at the bartender and placed his order. "How's the first day going?"

Ryou turned his head to left and saw Bakura leaning against the bar. He huffed quietly and ignored him. "You do know I'm your boss, right?"

"I know."

"Ryou Bakura…" Bakura smirked, "There's just something not right with you."

Ryou froze for a second and smiled at the bartender as he handed him the drink before quickly turning to glare at Bakura again. "Why don't you lock me in a room for twenty-four hours again, then?" He snarled.

"I've got my eye on your, Ryou Bakura." Bakura chuckled deeply as Ryou hurriedly escaped him, not looking back.

"Is everything ok?" Malik asked Ryou as he handed Mana the drink.

Ryou looked back at Bakura who was talking to someone now. He squinted his eyes when he saw Bakura pass inconspicuously pass a note to the guy. Bakura nodded and the guy bowed before walking out. "Malik, Yugi…"

"Yea, we saw." Malik nodded.

"You two stay with Mana. I'll go check it out." Yugi followed the guy out.

Yugi followed the guy to the exit and hid behind the tiny corner in the wall. He peered around and watched as the guy whispered something to someone in the black car. He passed the note into the car and in return, a suitcase was give back. The guy looked around and then entered the club again. Yugi positioned himself against the wall, pushing himself back as far as he could as the guy walked past.

He crept out, trying to be stealthy but ended up bumping into someone. "Shit!" Yugi looked up and saw Yami watching him curiously.

"Yami! Yami-kins!"

Yami turned back to see four girls looking for him. He groaned and turned back to Yugi. Yugi blinked at him warily. Just what the hell was this asshole up to now? Yami growled silently and shoved Yugi into the corner, hiding them both of them from the girls. "What the f*ck-"

"Shut up." Yami muttered, placing his hands on top of Yugi's hips and pushing him back into the wall.

Yugi's eyes grew wide in shock as his body pressed up against his. He placed his hands on his chest and tried to push him off. However, Yami stopped him. "Move and I'll fire you on spot."

Yugi closed his eyes at the discomfort and closeness. When he opened them again, he caught sight of Yami's bare neck, the muscles stretching as he leaned back to look out. His eyes fluttered nervously and for some strange reason his lips dried up.

"F*ck!" Yami cursed before leaning back in to hide, his cheek grazing his.

Yugi felt chills down his spine as soon as their skin came in contact and he turned away nervously. What the hell was that? He should've flipped him over like he did to every other male who tried to hit on him. But Yami wasn't really hitting on him, in fact it seemed like he wasn't even bothered by her.

He suddenly felt the hands on his hips loosen and he turned back to face him. His big, bright amethyst eyes grew even wider when he saw that Yami was staring straight at him. "What are you doing here?" He asked stoically.

"I-I didn't feel well so I came for some fresh air." Yugi lied smoothly.

Yami furrowed his brows slightly and took a single step back. "Did you not eat anything after…"

"The initiation? Yes, I did Yami…"

Yami looked slightly taken aback at this. "...Ya...mi…?"

"Shit!" Yugi cursed aloud, "I meant Boss! Pharaoh...anyway, I'll leave first." He bowed and quickly slipped away.

"Yami?" Yami mumbled to himself quietly. The way Yugi had said his name sounded normal...made him sound like a normal human being.

Hehehe. Double update. :D Hope you guys are enjoying this so far. Leave a review and let me know! THANK YOU


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi ran back into the club just in time to see the guy from earlier hand over the suitcase to Bakura. Marik took the suitcase from Bakura and whispered something into his ear. Bakura nodded and then stood up to leave with Marik, followed by the other boys.

Yugi sighed in frustration as the boys left the club. "Dammit!" He placed a hand on his head. "Oh…" He looked at his empty wrist, "My bracelet." He looked around for his leather bracelet but knew that following the gang was more important.

He silently cursed before turning back to the boys, pushing himself through the crowd towards them. "What happened?" Ryou grabbed Yugi's arm.

"Someone in a black car handed a suitcase over to Bakura. They guys just left though. We need to get the suitcase."

"Guys, are you ok?" Mana interrupted.

"Yes, Mana." The boys smiled.

"Guys, I'm tired. Should we go now?"

The boys sighed with relief. Maybe there was a chance of getting close to the suitcase tonight. "Let's go." Malik smiled and pulled Mana through the crowd.

"We're going to be living in a hotel?" Yugi asked as he looked out the car window at the large hotel building.

"Um, kind of." Mana smiled as she got out of the car.

Since Mana needed twenty-fours of protection, the boys had to stay with her while they were her bodyguards. Mana was more than happy since she hated living in her apartment by herself and it worked out perfectly for the boys because they needed to stay close to the gang. "Which floor?" Ryou asked.

Mana just smiled and pressed her thumb on a small black screen on the lift. "What is that?" Malik asked.

"For only Millenium use."

"So, all of the Millenium gang live here?" Ryou asked.

"No, just me and my brothers. And now you three, too."

Malik turned and eyed Mana cautiously. "Wait, your brothers, as in...as in the three of them?"

Mana smiled. "Well, those three plus Jaden and Yusei. I live on the top floor and each of my brothers live on the floor below mine."

The boys stepped out into the penthouse apartment and looked around large place. Mana fidgeted anxiously, "Do you like it? If there's something you don't like-"

"Mana, it's perfect." Ryou smiled at her.

"Really?!" Mana clasped her hands together excitedly. "Come on, I'll show you your rooms."

The boys followed her into a room a large white and blue room, "Ryou, this is your room."

"It's cute, I like it." Ryou smiled before sitting himself on the sky blue bed.

"MANAAAAA!"

Mana sighed, annoyed at the sound of Marik's voice. "I was wondering when they were going to show up."

"Is that-"

"Yup. My brothers…" Mana sighed before stalking out of the room, the boys following quietly behind her.

"There you are…" Marik and the rest of them stopped when they noticed the boys behind Mana.

"I'm not cooking for you guys again! Just get Isis to do it!"

The gang looked away awkwardly while the boys did the same. Yami's eyes slowly travelled to Yugi but quickly reverted away again. Mana looked at her brothers, her hands in her pockets. She then turned to look at the boys who wore the same pissed expressions.

Yusei rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, Mana. We forgot...they would be here."

Mana looked at her brothers and then back at the boys again before sighing. It was obvious she wanted more and by the gods, she was going to get it. "Don't you have anything to say?"

The boys looked at her with a raised brow. "Don't look at me like that. We're all a family. Now you know what you have to do."

"Mana, everyone has to go through-"

"How many times do you have to repeat that bloody line?!" Mana snapped at Jaden, who in turn sighed before turning to the boys.

"I'm sorry…"

"That'll do. Yusei, your turn."

"WHAT?!" Yusei started to protest but halted when he saw Mana glaring at him. He quickly nodded at the boys, "I'm sorry."

Mana tapped her foot and crossed her arms together as she looked at the other three-the MAIN THREE. Marik was the first to cave and angrily stepped closer to Mana. "This is just for you, understand?" Mana smiled and nodded.

Marik turned to the boys and held his hand out. "Since we'll be seeing each other a lot now...I'm…I'm...sorry for scaring you like that."

The boys looked at each other and then back at Marik's hand. Ryou stepped forward first and firmly shook his hand, followed by Yugi. Marik then turned to Malik but Malik didn't budge. Marik glared at him but Malik just glared back, completely unfazed. Mana laughed awkwardly before turning to Bakura. "Bakura, your turn."

"I already did it." He said before walking over to sit on the sofa. Ryou rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"What?! When?"

"Mana, forget it. He doesn't have to." Ryou shook his head.

"See, I don't have to."

"I mean, if he's the type of person who can't tell when he's wrong then we cant' do anything about it, can we now?" Ryou spoke sarcastically.

Bakura scoffed before glaring up at Ryou who just smirked and looked away. Mana noticed the tension in the room and looked up to Yami. "Y-Yami?"

Yami didn't even blink. Yugi looked at him curiously before look away. Yusei stepped closer to Mana. "Leave it, Mana."

Mana hung her head low and turned to face the boys. "I'm sorry, guys. My brothers haven't mastered the rules of modern civilization yet."

"Hey!" Marik scolded Mana who took no notice.

"And until they do, they can forget about me cooking for them!" Mana shouted before storming into her room, leaving the others in the lounge by themselves.

There was a long moment of silent in the room, the tension so thick you could slice it with a butter knife! It was so bad it was almost suffocating! Bakura finally stood up and placed his hands in his pocket. "How's your hand now?"

Ryou glanced at his cut hand quickly and hid it behind him, looking away. Bakura smiled at this. "Looks like someone else hasn't mastered the rules of modern civilization either."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Ryou shot back.

"It means…" Bakura walked up to him. "When your EMPLOYER, your BOSS asks you how your hand it, you're supposed to reply with 'it's ok, BOSS!'"

Ryou forced a smile. "It's...ok, BOSS!"

Bakura looked at him as if he'd never met another human being quite like him. Ryou growled and turned away. "Now, if the BOSS is fine with it, can I go to bed?!"

Before Bakura could say anything, Ryou flipped around and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. "Better luck next time, Thief." Jaden patted Bakura's back.

"That guy's seriously crazy or has some HUGE balls." Marik laughed, making Malik glare at him. "What is it with you and giving me death glares all the damn time?"

Malik said nothing and bowed slightly to the other guys before making his way to his own room, leaving Yugi alone with the boys. They looked at Yugi for a moment before clearing their throats. "Tell Mana to meet at headquarters tomorrow."

Yugi nodded, emotionless as the boys started leaving. Yami finally pushed himself off the window and followed the others out. He stopped in front of Yugi and again he felt his heart race. There was something about this guy that made him nervous. He turned to him and threw his bracelet he'd lost at the club onto the coffee table next to her.

"My bracelet." Yugi picked up, smiled and strapped it back on before turning to look at Yami's ever so stoic face. The smile upon his face quickly faded. However, Yami said nothing and walked out of the apartment.

"I'm telling you guys, I cannot deal with that Bakura!" Ryou muttered as he punched the pillow.

"If I could punch one of them, that would be Heaven!" Malik added.

"Let's just leave, give this case back, huh?" Ryou turned to Yugi who just glared.

"You're no different to those guys, Yugi Moto!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Look, there's no way we're going to get the suitcase today. But they want Mana to come by the headquarters tomorrow, so we'll probably have a better chance at snatching it."

Malik nodded and laid on the bed. "I hope what we're doing is right."

"What do you mean?" Ryou laid next to him.

"Millenium...the guys, they're the real shit. One wrong move and they'll blast our faces off."

Ryou laughed nervously. "Hey, what's up with this talk, we'll be fine."

"I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about this case." Malik sighed.

**A/N: Lol. I just love the banter Bakura ans Ryou have. Hehehe. And Marik and Malik. As for Yami and Yugi...well...things are going to get interesting. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the chapter. I hope this turns out ok…. **

"Mana...are you involved with the business side of the gang?" Ryou asked calmly once they were all in the car, headed toward HQ.

"No, I leave that all to my brothers. I don't really like to get involved."

"Oh, I see. Do you not like being part of the gang?" Ryou tilted his head, curious.

"No, no it's not that. The only thing I have in this world is the Millenium gang. Without them, I would have nothing."

"Then why don't you like being involved?" Yugi asked.

"Well...let's just say...the gang does or have done things that I'm against very much." Mana looked at them anxiously.

"You mean...like the initiation?" Malik's voice dropped to a whisper.

Mana nodded. "And other things. They initiation is just to figure out your personality, whether you're loyal to begin with or not."

"They're really into the loyalty business, aren't they?"

"More than you know. My brothers...have been hurt and betrayed a lot in their past. Millenium is their family, so when someone from your own family betrays you, my brothers can't handle it."

"What do you mean?" Yug asked, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"If you're a member of Millenium and you betray us...my brothers…" Mana gulped and went silent.

"Kill them?"

Mana nodded. "No exceptions. Sometime I wonder if they would kill me if I ever betrayed them…"

"Mana, you're their little sister. I mean, your grandpa was the head of Millenium, right?"

"They love me to death but betrayal is something they can't get over. I mean, I'm not even their real sister. I was just sort of adopted as theirs"

"What exactly...happened to them in the past to make them so...brutal?" Ryou asked.

"Pretty much everyone in Millenium is here because they've been through so much Hell in their lifetime that they've given up hope on everything except the gang. Same goes for my brothers...they've either been abandoned, mistreated, suffered, or endured horrendous situations…"

The boys nodded quietly, each thinking about their own lives.

"Although I don't know the full story, Jaden, Marik, and Yusei's parents passed away when they were still children and they basically had to fend for themselves, living on the streets until they entered the gang."

"They lived on the streets as kids? Surely, the government would've helped kids like them."

Mana shook her head, "They never received any help from the government, I don't think the government had any intention of helping them in the first place."

"So, they think the government is corrupt, I'm guessing…." Malik nodded in understanding.

"It's true. You'll soon find out that they're right."

"I guess…we're not as different as we thought." Ryou muttered making Malik and Yugi looked at her.

"One thing that my brothers hate more than anything, is the police."The boys froze up as they felt a chill down their spines. "Even me...most of us had to suffer so much injustice because of the police."

"Had...there ever been someone from Millenium who was in the police force?" Malik asked, slowly.

"Malik, if there was someone like that, then….the death he would go through, I wouldn't even wish upon my enemy."

The boys gulped nervously.

"Bakura in particular despises the police. While growing up, he actually wanted to be a police officer."

The boys shiftily looked at Ryou, knowing full well of that information.

"His father was always getting into trouble, using drugs, selling them, stealing and all of that. That's why from a young age, Bakura wanted to join the police because he didn't want to grow up like his father."

"What happened to make him want to join Millenium?" Ryou asked quietly.

"He'd just started in the police academy when he got called in by the police...his dad had been arrested for drug possession and he'd put the blame on Bakura."

The boys furrowed their brows at this in shock. Ryou in particular had a deep scowl on his face. "Bakura...actually all my brothers were initially good people...situations and circumstances changed them into what they are now…"

"So...Bakura…" Ryou mumbled.

"Bakura went to jail for four years for his dad."

"What?! Why didn't he say anything to the police?"

"Do you think they believed him?" Mana smiled bitterly. "The person who went to jail and the person that left jail four years later wasn't the same person. He gave up all hope in life, in the police, in justice...that's when my grandpa found him and took him in. After that, Bakura has never looked back. His life is the gang now."

Ryou leaned back in his seat and sighed heavily. He couldn't help but feel this heavy feeling in her heart for him. "And then there's Yami…" Mana continued.

Yugi and the two boys waited for Mana to say something and for some reason Yugi felt this anxiety squeeze his heart, fearful of what she was about to hear next. "My other brothers' parents passed away. They didn't purposely leave them, did they? But...Yami...his parents abandoned him when he was only a few weeks old."

Yugi's eyes widened as he covered his mouth in shock. "They left him?"

Mana nodded sadly. "I still remember what my grandpa said, he said that he was walking down the road to the river when he saw a small baby lying on the grass. There was no blanket, no warm covers, no basket, no note-nothing. Just a little baby laid out on the cold snow. He thought the baby was dead because Yami wasn't crying or anything…"

Yugi felt his eyes moisten. Why was he getting upset? This was Millenium they were walking about, the hard, brutal gang.

"You know even my grandpa never heard Yami cry once when he was a baby."

"Never?" Malik asked incredulously.

"Not even me and I grew up with him." Mana shook her head and looked out the window at the rainy sky. "Do you think...someone can be so sad and broken that they can't even cry?"

The three boys didn't even know what to say, they never expected the boys to have this sort of past. "This is why I know that my brothers can be quite scary and do things I don't approve of, but they're really good people deep down...you just need to see that side of them." Mana smiled at them as they reached HQ.

"Pharaoh, we tracked the B7 drug in Japan and China." Shada said to Yami.

"Who had them?" He asked, playing with the ring on his finger.

"A well known gang in China was using it. We managed to get some of it back, but they've already sold the rest."

"Where to?" Bakura walked up to the desk.

"Europe…"

Yami stopped playing with his chrome as his eyes turned into slits, "Find the rest of it."

"But, Pharaoh, it's highly likely the Italian mafia has it-"

"Find the rest and bring it back." Yami repeated again, his glare boring into Shada's skull.

Shada nodded and left the room.

"What the f*ck is going on?! If Europe gets ahold of it-" Marik slammed his fist against the wall.

"Have you found the traitor yet?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"No, not yet."

"Find him." Yami ordered before getting up and storming out of the room.

"And then, if they come from behind you, just do this!" Yugi faced the boys and walked backward as he sowed Manas ome self-defense moves. He pushed his elbow back sharply, hitting something behind him.

The boys, plus Mana gasped and looked at the person behind Yugi and then back at Yugi, who stood there frozen in shock, too. He slowly turned his head around and saw Yami glaring at him. He spun his head forward and bit his lip. "Yugi si so screwed…" Mana whispered to Ryou and Malik.

Yugi closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in praying position, wishing he would just disappear. "What is it with his kid always hitting me?" Yami mumbled gruffly as he walked passed them.

Yugi slowly opened one of his eyes and peaked at Yami as he walked away. Mana suddenly ran up to Yugi. "Yugi...are you and Yami dating?!"

"**WHAT?!" **Yugi and the two boys shouted in unison.

"No...I mean, why else would he have left without doing anything?" Mana tured to look at Yami's fleeting figure.

"Why? what does he normally do?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Fire you on spot. Also, considering this is the second time you've hit him as well, Yugi."

"Third!" Ryou corrected.

"THIRD?! Yugi, you're walking on thin ice...be careful."

"What time do you call this?!" Yusei shouted at Mana from the door of the office. Mana rolled her eyes and stormed towards him, handing him a plastic container. "I was cooking for you actually!"

"Ah…" Yusei looked at the container she shoved into his hand and smiled. "Sorry, Mana."

Mana growled before walking into the office with the three boys. Yusei cleared his throat and awkwardly nodded at the boys as they walked passed him.

"It's about bloody time you got here!" Bakura sighed and ruffled Mana's hair. She glared at him and fixed her hair.

"Why did you call for me?"

Bakura sighed and handed her a file. She looked down at it and then up at him, "What is it?"

Bakura opened the file and placed it back in front of Mana. She knew she was in trouble then, seeing the contents of the folder. "What are you doing looking for them, again?" Bakura asked softly.

Mana looked at the boys nervously. "I told you to give up, didn't I? If Yami found out…"

Mana looked at her hand anxiously while the three boys tried to figure out what exactly was going on. "I'm sorry, Bakura...I just-"

"I know what you're trying to do, but I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I want nothing to do with that man you think is my father. And I'm pretty sure Yami doesn't want to see the people that abandoned him-"

"But Bakura-"

"But nothing, Mana! I'm telling you nicely this time, so stop it!"

"Then are you planning to live your whole life like this?!"

"I'm living my life just fine!" Bakura snapped.

"What? Living like dead corpses?!"

"Mana!" Jaden stepped forward and held a hand out between the two. "That's enough."

"No!" Mana stepped back towards the boys. "What's so bad about me wanting to help you? Bakura, there was a reason why he had to do that to you, If-"

"YOU HONESTLY THINK THERE WAS A JUSTIFIABLE REASON FOR LEAVING ME TO ROT IN THAT BLOODY PRISON FOR A CRIME I DIDN'T F*CKING COMMIT?!"

The boys stepped back slightly in shock. Ryou placed a hand on Mana's shoulder protectively. Bakura finally calmed down and sighed. "There was no reason, Mana. I know you think that reuniting me with him might change me...I know you're scared of what we're becoming but no one can change us, so quit it."

"Fine...fine!" Mana shook her head angrily. "There are people out there looking for me, wanting me dead...so when I'm going-"

"MANA!" Marik growled and pulled her arm. "Don't you f*cking dare sat shit like that!"

"But it's true, Marik! I'm the only one you guys love...If I'm gone...I'm scared what's going to happen to you…"

Mana wiped her tears and turned around towards the door where she saw Yami standing there. She looked at him for a moment before running out of the room. The gang sighed in frustration and ran after her, followed by Ryou and Malik. Yugi was about to run out when he suddenly hit the table in the middle of the room, causing the vase upon it to fall and shatter upon the ground.

"Shit!" Yugi cursed as he fell to his knees and tried to pick up the shattered pieces. he hissed when he accidently put his finger on a shard of glass. Suddenly, a dark figure kneeled in front of him and started picking up the broken pieces. Yugi looked up and saw Yami. For some reason, he couldn't help but stare at him.

'_Do you think someone can be so sad that they can't even cry?'_

His dark crimson eyes did look sad. They were vacant and felt empty yet Yugi could sense the permanent sadness in them. "Two million dollars" Yami finally spoke up, still picking up the pieces.

"H-huh?"

"This vase costed two million dollars."

Yugi gasped, realizing just how screwed he was now. "Two...two million...dollars?"

Yami nodded and placed the pieces he collected on the table. Yugi stood up quickly and started bowing frantically. "Yami! Yami, I'm so sorry! I'll pay you back for it, Yami! It might take ten years but I'll pay it back, Yami...Oh shit…"

Yami stared at him intently, his eyes narrowed, "_Yami again...he keeps calling me that."_

"You know what? Take it directly from my salary as Mana's bodyguard! Oh crap, Yami, please don't fire me...I know I've already hit you three times and cursed you even more behind your back, Yami…"

Yami raised a brow and stared at him as Yugi ranted on and on. This wasn't the boy who was so confident in when fighting, who looked so cool when he tried to shoot himself instead of his friends. This boy...who was nervously mumbling along wasn't anything like the Yugi he thought he was...but surprisingly, he couldn't stop staring at him. "Yami, I just calculated it in my head and if I work for you for the next ten years and three months and six days exactly without pay, then I should be able to clear this debt, yea?"

"You're calling me Yami again…" Yami finally spoke up.

"Crap, I mean Pharaoh Yami…"

Yami just blinked.

"Ah, shit! I mean Pharaoh!" Yugi bowed apologetically and scrambled out of the room before he could fire him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok…hopefully this is ok now… Anyway, enjoy! **

"Mana, it's ok…" Ryou rubbed Mana's back gently, trying to calm her down. However, Mana continued to sob and shake her head.

"My brothers are mad at me now...I-I was only trying to hellp…"

"It's ok, just shhh…" Ryou took her hand and soothed her as he looked up at the doorway and saw Malik and Yug watching them.

"We didn't even get the suitcase…" Yugi muttered to Malik.

"I know, this is a lot harder than I thought."

"Come on, we'll get another chance. For now, we should try to console Mana. She's quite a mess right now."

Mana sobbed as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. Yugi sat next to her and sighed, "Mana, I'm sure your brothers aren't mad at you."

"They are...Bakura...never shouts at me…"

"He probably didn't mean it, Mana. He was probably just angry about his dad and all. There's no way he could've possibly meant to yell at you like that."

"What were you actually trying to do to, Mana? Hm?" Malik asked, draping an arm over her.

Mana calmed down a bit and wiped her remaining tears away, "Guys...you know there are other people and gangs that want me so that they can blackmail my brothers, right?"

They nodded.

"If-if I do get kidnapped or killed...my brothers…my brothers." Mana hiccuped before starting to cry again.

"What about them, Mana?"

"They won't be able to take it. They've lost so much in their lives already and I know that it'll destroy them if something happens to me. They don't act like decent human beings majority of the time...and I'm just scared that if-if they do lose me, they'll become even worse."

"Is that why you wanted to find Bakura and the Pharaoh's parents?" Ryou asked quietly.

Mana nodded. "I just wanted to know-no, believe there was a reason that they abandoned them...and maybe just maybe there was a reason they did what they did. I was hoping my brothers would forgive them…"

"Oh, Mana. I know why your brothers love you so much now." Yugi hugged her tightly.

"But, Yugi...they're angry with me right now…"

"Then, let's go make them not angry at you anymore." Ryou smiled.

"How? You don't know my brothers. If they're mad...then they're really mad."

"Well, where are they now?" Malik asked.

"At the club again, I think…"

The boys looked at each other and nodded slightly. At least this way they could get close to the guys and see if they could find out anymore information at the club, since it seemed to be more than just a club for Millenium. "Then...let's go to the club." Malik offered.

"Right now?"

"Well, after we get those tears of yours sorted, yes." Yugi handed Mana a box of tissues and smiled.

"No, no, no! I'm scared!" Mana turned back around quickly.

"Mana, come on, you'll be fine." Malik pulled her back to the club.

"We're right beside you, remember?" Ryou took Mana's other hand and led them into the club.

"And besides, you were just trying to be a good little sister and trying to help, that's all."

"You're right, guys. I was only trying to help!" Mana broke into a smile and nodded.

"Exactly! Now, come on!"

They walked past the crowd of people who bowed to Mana as they entered the room-like last night, was packed with people. Ryou nodded to the five boys who were nonchalantly chatting to a couple of girls.

Mana scoffed. "And here I was thinking they'd be working tonight!"

"Well, maybe they are working…" Ryou tried to calm Mana until he saw a girl lean up to kiss Bakura's neck, "Or...maybe not."

Mana gritted her teeth as she stormed to the gang, followed by the three boys. She cleared her throat in front of them and the girl that was on Bakura turned to see Mana and quickly excused herself, not making eye contact. Mana then eyed out every other girl surrounding her brothers and watched as they left without a word. "Mana, what are you doing here?" Jaden stepped forward.

"Last time I checked, this was my club, too."

Bakura leaned back on the bar and crossed his arms across his chest, rolling his eyes. "There I was crying my eyes out, thinking I'd really upset you all and here you are partying with those filthy sl*ts!"

"Mana, watch your mouth." Yami said stoically.

"What? You can kill but I can't swear?!"

The boys grew silent before Bakura took notice of Ryou, he nodded toward him and gestured to Mana. "Ryou, take her back home."

Ryou sighed and walked up to Mana. "Mana…"

"NO! I came here to do something and I'm going to do it."

"You don't have to, Mana. Really-" Ryou shook his head.

"No! I do! I do because that's what people with actual _hearts _and _feelings _do!" Mana sighed and bowed to the gang. "I'm sorry…"

"HEY!" Marik got off his chair while Yusei tried to pull her up.

"I thought that being your little sister meant that I could try to help you all...but I guess you're all beyond my help so I'm sorry for making you upset…"

Yami and Bakura watched Mana in shock while the other three tried to pull her back up. However, Mana bowed again before turning back to the three boys. "Let's leave them and have some fun!"

"Mana, we can go home if you want." Yugi suggested.

"No, I'm not going to ruin my night because of them!"

"Hey!" Bakura abruptly pulled Ryou back towards him. Ryou squealed as he tried to prevent himself from spilling the drinks in his hands. Mana and the other boys were enjoying themselves and dancing. "I thought I told you to take Mana home?"

"I can't drag her home if she doesn't want to go home."

"Isn't that the whole point of being a bodyguard?!" Bakura asked angrily.

"No."

"Well, her last bodyguards did…"

"Hence why they didn't last very long…" Ryou pointed out, making Bakura even more agitated.

"Just take her home."

"She doesn't want to!"

"This is why you can't trust a pretty boy like you to do anything!" Bakura snapped.

Ryou's blushed at the "pretty boy" comment but quickly composed himself as his eyes narrowed at Bakura. Without a second though, he let the glasses slip from his hands, causing them to shatter upon the ground and break on Bakura's feet. "F*CK!"

Ryou smiled bitterly, "Sorry...like you said...pretty boys like me really can't do anything right."

Bakura looked at him incredulously as Ryou walked away from the scene.

"Mana…" Marik, Yusei, and Jaden walked up to Mana, who pouted as she saw them coming into view. "Come one, let's go home now."

"No!"

"Mana! AH-!" Marik tried to reach out for her arm when Malik grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Please step away from my client…"

"Your _client _is MY sister!"

"Still my client!"

Marik huffed as he broke free of Malik's hold and ruffled his hair, frustrated. "This boy! Shit, he thinks he can get away with anything because he's so damn cute!" He stepped forward but Yusei and Jaden grabbed him. "Hey! Get off of me!"

"Calm down, man." Yusei sighed.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Yusei, I think Marik should go home instead." Malik shook his head at him."

"WHAT?! YOU! Come here right now!"

Malik just shrugged before going off somewhere else with Mana and Yugi. Marik turned to Jaden and Yusei, a shocked expression on his face. "We're the bosses, right? Not him, us right?!"

The boys danced along to the music, completely ignoring the stares they were getting from the females and males in the room. All was fine until Yugi bumped into a man and mumbled an apology.

The guy didn't say anything but quickly picked up what he had dropped and hid it in his blazer before walking off. Yugi stared at him suspiciously, sensing something fishy with the man. "Ryou, stay here with Mana. I need to check on something."

Ryou nodded and Yugi went to follow the guy. He stopped and hid as he saw the guy talking on the phone. "Yes, she's here." He heard the man mutter.

"No...she's got three bodyguards with her and the leaders of Millenium are here, too. It should be fine, there's at least ten of us."

Yugi gasped when he saw a gun strapped to the inner side of his blazer. He hid back against the wall realizing the man was after Mana. They had to get her out of here before it was too late!

Yugi hurriedly made his way back to where the boys and Mana were before grabbing onto Malik. "We need to get out of here now."

"Why?"

"There are people in here trying to get Mana."

"Shit!" Malik pulled Ryou to the side and whispered the bit of information.

"I'll get Mana. You two go ahead and get the car."

"Shit! That's him!" Yugi muttered when he saw the guy from before walking toward Mana. He saw the guy reach for his blazer and acted purely on instinct. Yugi whipped out his gun and aimed it at the guy. "FREEZE!"

Everyone screamed and ducked when they saw Yugi with a gun. The guy startled and turned to Yugi, pointing his gun at him.

**BANG!**

Ryou reacted quickly and pulled Mana under the table with him. "Stay here!"

"Ryou!"

"You'll be fine! I'm here!"

Ryou stood up and turned around to see Bakura aiming a gun at her. He glared at him before shooting. Ryou turned and closed his eyes, slowly opening them when he heard the shot go off but didn't feel the impact of the bullet. He looked at Bakura and then behind him and gasped in shock seeing a man on the floor with a bullet through his head.

Ryou looked at Bakura wide eyed as he approached him. "Get Mana out of here. NOW!"

Ryou nodded and pulled Mana from out from under the table, warning her to stay close. Mana gave a slight not and gripped onto Ryou's shirt sleeve.

Malik growled as he kicked a guy across the face. "WHO THE F*CK DO YOU WORK FOR?!"

The guy smirked and pulled his gun out, but Malik ducked just into and knocked the man over as he scrambled to get on top of him, landing a few good punches. "I SAID WHO?!"

The guy rolled over and trapped Malik under him instead. He reached for his gun and pointed it at Malik as he struggled to get away. **SLAM! **Marik whacked the guy over the head with a chair, knocking him unconscious. Malik panted and looked up at Marik in shock. "You owe me one."

"I was doing fine actually." Malik picked himself off the floor.

"Says the guy with a gun pointed at him…" Marik smirked before going off to fight another guy.

"TELL ME WHO YOU'RE WORKING FOR!" Yug grabbed a guy and slammed him against the counter, knocking over all the drinks and slightly breaking the bar. The guy just laughed and kneed Yugi in the stomach.

"You f*cking b*stard!" Yugi cursed as he fell onto his knees. He quickly composed himself and grabbed the guy's legs, yanking on them hard resulting in the man to come crashing onto the ground.

He got back up and kicked the guy in the head until he fell unconscious. Suddenly, he he heard the faint cock of a gun and slowly turned around to see a guy pointing a gun at him. "Drop the gun!"

Yugi let the gun got and put his hands up. The guy snickered before pulling the trigger. **BANG! **Before the bullet could touch him, someone ran and pushed him off the bar, onto the floor. Yugi shouted in pain before looking up to see Yami on top of him.

"What the f*ck?! Is he the police?! Why the hell did you drop your gun?!"

"Sorry...it's a habit." Yugi mumbled, not sure why he was apologizing at a time like this.

Yami growled before turning back and shooting the guy dead. He then grabbed Yugi's hand and yanked him back onto his feet. "We've got Mana. Let's get the hell out of here!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Double update! A bit of puzzle shipping moments in this chapter. ENJOY! :) Fixed the error...**

"Come on!" Yami pulled Yugi off the floor and wrapped his arm around his slim waist to support him.

Yugi hissed and winced in pain as he clutched onto his shoulder. Yami looked at where Yugi's hand was and then back at him. Yugi looked at him at the same moment, his eyes fluttering slightly as his hands loosened on Yami's shirt. However, Yami grabbed his hand and wrapped it around his neck before picking him up. "Shada, deal with them and take any survivors." He ordered as he walked out of the club.

"Yes, Pharaoh!"

Yami placed Yugi in the passenger seat before running over to the other side. Yugi tried to put on his seatbelt but yelped as he felt a shooting pain in his shoulder. Yami growled under his breath and leaned across to do the belt for him. Yugi took a deep breath as he reached across, his eyes betraying him again. Yami sighed and leaned away to start the car.

"Yusei, what the f*ck happened?!" Yami shouted into the phone as he drove.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if they were from some small gang, otherwise they'd never be stupid enough to target us on our own turf." Yusei said._

"Dammit! Find out everything you know about that gang by tomorrow!" Yami growled before shaking his head. "How's Mana? Is she hurt?"

"_No, she's fine! We'll meet you and Yugi back at the apartment!"_

Yami slammed his phone shut and raked his fingers through his hair, incredibly irritable and frustrated. "Yami...is Mana ok?" Yugi asked, forgetting about his name.

Yami simple nodded and gripped onto the steering wheel tighter.

"Thank God." Yugi sighed and the grimaced in pain again. He looked at his shoulder and frowned seeing his shirt sleeve in the way. He couldn't inspect his wound like this and so he tore his sleeve.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?!" Yami hissed.

"Just a moment. It really hurts. I think I'm bleeding."

Yami looked at Yugi as he ripped his shirt and growled before swivelling off to the side of the road. Yugi fell forward slightly but steadied himself. "Wh-why are we stopping?"

Yami said nothing as he got out of the car, slamming the door before walking over to Yugi's side. Yugi watched him warily as the car door opened. He furrowed his brows in confusion as Yami leaned to scan his shoulder. "It's not bleeding." He muttered, staring intently at Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi's eyes widened as he felt Yami trace a thumb across the large red patch on his shoulder. He suddenly felt a sharp, tightening feeling in his stomach. "And you haven't dislocated it. It's going to be painful and probably bruise though."

Yugi nodded slowly, still looking at him with much uncertainty.

"You dropped your gun when he told you to." Yami spoke, still examining his shoulder. "You also said freeze…"

Yugi froze up and tried to think of an excuse. He was about to shit his pants at the current moment, scared that Yami might figure out he's a cop. "Either you watch too many action movies or you've come across the police a bit too much."

Yugi sighed in relief. "Yeah...something like that…

Yami smirked suddenly, "You should've just done the same MMA move you did on me to that guy."

"Wh-what?"

Yami looked up at him finally and smiled. Yugi's eyes grew twice their size. He was smiling! THE scary, hard-ass gangster Yami was smiling! Yami then straightened out and took his jacket it off, draping it around Yugi's shoulders. He winked as he backed away and got back into the car.

Yugi frowned and looked at him in confusion. There was just something about Yami that he'd never noticed before-whether it was something good or not, he didn't know. But there was something different.

"Here, Mana." Malik handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks, Malik."

"Bakura, this is the second time gangs have targeted Mana." Isis said as she sat next to Mana, stroking her hair. "We've got to do something about it."

"I know. I'll sort it out."

"See, this is exactly why we wanted you to stay at home." Yusei kneeled in front of Mana and took her hand.

"Yusei, don't start…"

"I know you don't like it but it's for your own safety." Marik sighed.

"Nothing happened to me. The boys Ryou, Malik, and Yugi saved me!"The gang sighed, there was no getting around Mana. "If Yugi hadn't seen the guy, then I would probably be in a coffin by now-"

"Mana! Don't say such things!" Isis scolded.

"I'm just saying…"

Isis took a deep breath to calm herself down before turning to Ryou and Malik to thank them. "Thank you so much for not letting anything happen to her."

Ryou and Malik shook their heads and feigned and awkward smile. "Well...we were just doing our jobs."

"I'm glad Mana chose you boys."

"What's there to be glad about? If it wasn't for me, Malik would've had a bullet through his pretty little head as we speak!" Marik rolled his eyes.

"I told you I was doing fine on my own!"

"FINE?!"

"Yes, fine...as in I could've kicked his ass on my own!"

Ryou sighed and backed away from the group for a bit. He walked into the kitchen and filled himself a glass of water. However, instead of drinking it, he started thinking about the events that transpired tonight. "Are you going to drink that?"

Ryou whirled around and saw Bakura standing on the opposite side of the table, his arms crossed over his chest. Ryou took hold of the class, his hand shaking as he looked up to Bakura. Bakura noticed this and frowned. Ryou looked away and quickly set the glass down before clasping his hands behind his back. "Were you scared?" Bakura asked quietly.

Ryou didn't answer.

"Because stuff like that happens pretty much everyday for us. If you can't handle it then-"

"I can!" Ryou shouted before quieting down, "...I can…"

Bakura looked at Ryou for a long moment, not saying anything until he finally turned away. Ryou looked at him and opened his mouth to speak. "You…You...shot a guy today…"

Bakura nodded.

"You...didn't even hesitate…" Ryou whispered. Although he was a cop and had shot people, criminals before in the past, he'd never shot with the intention to kill-merely to stun. But Bakura just shot the guy straight through the head, not even bothered by the fact that he had just claimed a life.

"Did you want me to hesitate?"

"Huh?"

Bakura walked up to Ryou. "If I had hesitated, you would have been dead instead of him."

"But...do you-"

"Feeling anything?" Bakura asked, "No."

"No?"

"He was after my sister and he was going to shoot you. Honestly, I'd rather have him dead than you."

Ryou blinked and nodded slowly as Bakura headed back to the lounge. He watched as Bakura walked away. Surely a guy who doesn't feel anything when he kills was a bad guy right? That was Ryou's job-to catch the bad guys...but what happens when the bad guy saves your life? Is he still considered bad?

Ryou shook his head at his little predicament and walked back into the lounge to join the others. Malik and Marik were still going at it.

"Seriously, I could kick your ass!" Malik laughed.

"Did you just call me an ass?! I'm your boss!"

"I said 'your ass'! Not 'you're an ass'! But if you think you're an ass, then that's fine with me!"

"You little-"

"OH MY GOD!" Mana gasped suddenly.

The others looked at where Mana was gaping at and all turned when Yami entered the apartment with Yugi in his arms. Jaden slapped himself, "This must be a dream...some weird, twisted dream…"

Yusei and Bakura stepped forward and eyed Yami and Yugi up and down in shock. Even the other boys rubbed their eyes in complete and utter confusion. It was like they were seeing the sun for the first time! Or possibly watching the world's most incredible and unbelievable phenomenon; which in a lot of ways, seemed like it. "Did I hit my head in the club because I'm seriously seeing things!" Mana stared at them in disbelief.

Yami walked past the others and set Yugi down on the couch. Yugi winced as he tried to move but Yami placed a hand on his good shoulder, stopping him. "Don't move it." He said gently.

Marik's jaw dropped to the floor. "He's...touching him…"

"It hurts, Yami…"

"Y-Yami?!"

"That's why I'm telling you not to move it." Yami sighed and turned to Marik. "Go get water for Yugi."

However, Marik remained glued in his spot in a daze. _What the freaking hell is going on?! Is it the end of the world?! _Yami looked at him and glared, "WATER!"

"H-huh?! Oh, right!"Marik snapped out of it and ran to the kitchen.

Yami shook his head and walked up to Mana. He kneeled in front of her and took her hand. "Hey, are you ok?"

Mana continued to stare at him as if he'd grown a second head! Yami furrowed his brows and shook her slightly. "Mana?"

"Yami…"

"Yes?"

"Are you...and...Yugi...dating?"

Yami looked at her for a moment, as if not understanding the question and then deepened the scowl on his face. "What?"

"You...carried Yugi…"

Yami stood up and sighed tiredly. "I'm leaving."

"Yami!" Mana grabbed Yami's arm. "Why aren't you denying it?!"

"Because there's nothing to deny!" He growled back.

Yugi looked up now and noticed the change in atmosphere. He looked at Ryou and Malik who gave him questioning glances. "What's...happening?"

"YUGI!" Mana ran up to Yugi and threw her arms around him, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew it!"

"Huh? Knew what?" Yugi looked at her and the others as he took a sip of the water Marik had given him.

"You and Yami are dating!"

Yugi spat out the water and started going into a coughing fit. He sputtered and gasped out for air, trying to wrap his head around Mana's words. Mana just giggled. "Aww...there's nothing to be embarrassed about, Yugi. Majority of the people in this room is gay."

"MANA!" Everyone shouted simultaneously.

"But...huh?! NO! It isn't like that!" Yugi shook his head frantically while Yami sighed in frustration.

"I thought Yami would like you after you totally kicked his ass at the audition-"

"HEY!" Yami hissed.

"Jeez, so damn sensitive when it comes to Yugi." Mana teased.

"What the f*ck?! There's nothing going on!" Yami grabbed Bakura in desperation. "Help me out here!"

"This is your personal business, _Pharaoh_."

"Yami!" Mana continued to giggle and tease Yami.

"Congratulations, Pharaoh!" Isis chimed in, laughing.

Yami took a deep breath and glared at them before storming out of the apartment.

The Millenium gang all started laughing and cracking up, Marik and Bakura high-fiving each other, while Yugi, Malik, and Ryou stared at the group in shock. Was this the same brutal Millenium gang that everyone feared? Mana came up to Yugi and patted his back. "Sorry, Yugi."

"But-"

"We don't really ever get the chance to tease Yami like that but now, thanks to you, we've got something!" Mana laughed and high-fived Jaden.

"This is awesome! I guess the Pharaoh has finally met his match!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hehehe. I'm so happy for the amount of positive feedback I have received. I'm so sorry that the chapters come out wonky sometimes. I tend to update using my phone sometimes and for some reason it gets all messed up. Oh! And about the mixing up between the "he" and "she" thing as some of you mentioned…i'm sorry about that, too. For some reason boys gets autocorrected to girls and he sometimes autocorrects to she. So Idk…I'll try to fix that. Anyway, i'm rambling…ENJOY!**

"Hello?"

"_Ryou, are you boys on your way?" _

Ryou blinked twice and frowned. "Bakura?"

"_Who else would it be?" _

"H-how did you get my number?"

"_Why wouldn't I have your number?" _

"That's not what I asked…" Ryou muttered, slightly irritated that Bakura kept doging his question.

"_I'm your boss. Why would I not have it?"_

Ryou huffed and gave in, rolling his eyes. "We're on our way."

"_Good. You have two minutes to get here." _

"Two minutes? But-hello? Hello?!" Ryou growled in annoyance as he stared at the phone. _Stupid b*stard! _

"Was the Bakura?"

Ryou nodded and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "What is it with your brother answering every damn question with another question?!"

Mana snickered and shook her head. "You guys, since you've been here my brothers talk so much more."

"Talk? I think talking and arguing are two completely different things."Malik pointed out.

"Either way, it's just nice seeing them more lively." Mana giggled, "Oh, Ryou, did Bakura say that Yami was there, too?" She wiggled her brows at Yugi suggestively.

Ryou and Malik couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Yugi shook his head. "I don't even know why this rumor even started."

"Um...it started when he carried you home bridal style!" Mana bursted out laughing along with the two boys.

"Seriously, you two!"

"Why does everyone keep looking at me?" Yugi whispered furiously as they walked along the corridor. People kept eyeing him up and down before snickering and running away.

"I may have said something…"

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Just...you know...you and Yami."

"Seriously?!" Yugi groaned and rolled his eyes before pushing past them to get to the office door. He sighed heavily before knocking on the door angrily.

"Come in."

"After you, Miss Mana." Yugi glared as he held the door open for her.

"Thank you, brother-in-law." Mana laughed and ran in before Yugi could catch her.

"MANA!" Yugi ran in to grab her but stopping in his tracks when he saw that Mana had gone to stand behind Yami. He cleared his throat before bowing to everyone.

"Yami, we're here." Mana hugged Yami tightly who just nodded. She wiggled her brows at the gang and they winked back at her.

Yami looked up at the boys and cleared his throat, "Sit."

The boys nodded and sat sand. Karim ran up to Yugi and shook his head. "No, no. you sit here." He pulled Yugi's chair up to Yami's desk.

"Wh-what?!"

"KARIM!" Yami growled and threw a book at him.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other for a split second before looking away and clearing their throats at the same time.

"Mana," Bakura said, still smiling, "Isis said she wants to see you."

"See? Ok, I'll go see her then."

Mana went to pull the boys with her but Yusei stopped her. "Leave them here."

"Ok…" Mana nodded slowly, eyeing them out before leaving the room.

"What was it you wanted to see us about?" Ryou asked

"We wanted to properly brief you about Mana. As her bodyguards, you need to know what to expect." Jaden sat down in a chair in front of them.

"Thanks you yesterday," Yusei continued, "If you boys hadn't reacted as you did, it might've been a different story."

The boys nodded along as Bakura handed them each a file. "These are files on every single gang in Domino. Including the ones that want to get their hands on Mana."

"But what?" Malik asked, raising a brow.

"You're part of Millenium now and after yesterday when you boys saved Mana, we know we can trust you. We won't tell you everything but the things you need to know. You'll find things out as time goes on."

"We have something they want and that's why other gangs want Mana to blackmail us." Marik continued.

Yugi glanced at the two boys quickly. They knew it was the B7 drug. "What is it that they want?"

Marik looked up at Bakura who stood up and cleared his throat. "You don't need to worry about that. All you need to know is that it's very precious and they'll do anything to get their filthy little hands on it."

"As in take Mana as hostage." Ryou nodded.

"Exactly. Just like yesterday...and that's why we need to know you are willing to protect Mana...no matter what."

"We will." Malik said confidently.

"Even if it means killing someone?" Yami spoke up, all eyes darting to him. The room filled with silence soon after and the boys froze up at the question.

"Yesterday, I shot someone for you. What happens when I'm not there?" Bakura turned to Ryou.

"I-I'll...shoot them m-myself."

"That didn't sound very convincing."

"This is Millenium. We don't hesitate, we don't give second chances to people who betrays us to try to hurt us. Do you boys understand what we're trying to say?" Yusei stepped forward.

The boys nodded slowly, even though they seriously hated the thought.

"Good."Bakura tossed a gun over to Ryou.

Ryou caught it and held the gun out in front of him as if it was going go off like a bomb. He eyed Bakura nervously, scared of what was to come next. "What's this?"

Bakura nodded and Mahad left the room to retrieve something from the back. He came back later with a blindfolded man. Ryou backed away in shock. There was no way in hell Bakura was going to make him do what he thought he was going to do, right? "Please...don't…."

Malik and Yugi slowly backed up to the wall, away from the blindfolded and barely alive man. "This is the head of the gang that tried to kill Mana and you three last night." Yami folded his hands on his desk, staring down at the man.

"You said, you'd shoot, right?" Bakura nodded to Ryou. "So, shoot."

Ryou gasped and started taking deep breaths as he started to back up towards the other two boys. "Sh-shoot? You want me to bloody shoot him?!"

"Is this some kind of test again? You can't be serious…" Yugi shook his head.

"I don't joke about people who threaten my family…" Yami said seriously, not making eye contact with Yugi.

"Ryou, shoot him." Bakura ordered.

Ryou watched the man who was beginning to struggle and grimaced at how badly beaten he was. No matter the reason, even if they were undercover, they didn't have the heart to just kill someone in cold blood. Before Ryou could raise the gun, Malik stepped forward and yanked the gun out of his hand, tossing it to the ground. "We're not doing this!"

"I'm sorry...but we're not gang members. We're bodyguards! If there's ever a situation where Mana is in danger, I will do whatever it takes to save her, even if it means killing someone. But I will not-I will NEVER shoot someone just for the hell of it!" Yugi picked the gun off the ground and slammed it onto Yami's desk before grabbing the boys and dragging them out of there.

Marik scoffed. "What use are they to us if they can't even shoot one guy?"

Yami stared at the gun on his desk for a moment. Bakura noticed and walked up to him to retrieve the gun. "What are you thinking, Pharaoh?"

"Nothing...what do you think about them?"

Bakura looked at the black handgun. "Let's keep them for a bit longer...they're quite amusing...especially Ryou."

"You think this is for fun?"

"They're doing their jobs, aren't they?"

"Pharaoh, Thief, what about him?" Shada pointed at the other gang's boss.

"What about him?" Bakura looked at the man, boredom evident on his face. "Take him out and finish him off."

"Were they actually expecting us to kill that guy?!" Yugi shouted as he kicked the sidewalk outside.

Ryou sat down on the bench and covered his face with his hands. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"I know, Ryou...but we need to do what we came here to do. Right, Yugi?"

"And if if along the line we have to kill someone?! Today we got away but next we might not be so fortunate!" Ryou cried.

Yugi sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

"We're not bloody gang members, dammit! Sooner or later they're going to find out the truth about us…" Ryou muttered.

"No, we're doing the transaction tomorrow night…"

The boys froze and listened in as they heard someone talking on the phone inside. "Yes, the bosses will be there. We'll have the sample of the B7 and make the deal tomorrow night at our downtown club."

The boys waited for the guy to go back into the building before they started speaking up again. "Did he say B7?" Malik raised a brow.

"Yea, if we can get our hands on it then all this will be over, right?"

"Whatever happens, we need to be there tomorrow night." Malik said.

"Call Kaiba and let him know they're making the transaction tomorrow night. If the guys are going to be there, we'll catch them red handed." Yugi nodded to Mailk and Ryou.

The boys nodded and went back into the building to play their undercover parts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another update! This chapter is a little sad but I hope you still like it anyway. A little puzzle shipping moment near the end. ;) ENJOY and don't forget to review!**

Malik ended the call and walked back to the boys, "Kaibe said he's going to get back up and they'll be at the downtown club tomorrow night."

Ryou sat down on his bed and nodded, "We just need to make sure that the police get the B7."

"Yea, and then we can have our normal lives back." Yugi sighed and laid back on the bed.

"GUYS!" Mana ran into their room, grinning from ear to ear. "Come here!"

The boys looked at each other before getting up and following Mana to her lounge. She giggled and pointed at the shelf where she kept pictures of her "family". The boys squinted their eyes, trying to figure out what they were looking for. Yugi stepped forward. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"This!" Mana pointed out a picture frame of her and the three boys together. Yugi picked up the frame and stared at the photo as the other two walked up to him.

"Mana, when did you take the picture?" Ryou asked.

"I had to bed Jaden to do it secretly. I told you, if you need anything, Jaden is your best bet."

"But...why?" Malik asked, looking at the other photos, "This is for the Millenium family…"

Mana's face fell slightly before she smiled gently, "You are part of the family."

Malik blinked, taken aback, "We are?"

"Of course! And family sticks together!"

The boys felt a pang of guilt as they stared at the photo. They knew that this whole charade was just going to hurt everyone in the end but they had a mission to accomplish and it was much too late to go back now. "We look cute, don't we?" Mana asked, smiling brightly.

Yugi nodded slowly and smiled, "We do."

Just then, a knock came at the door. Mana and the boys lifted their heads up at the knocking. "Oh, that must be my brothers. I asked them over for dinner. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh...um...no it's ok."

Mana smiled again before running over to open the door.

Ryou looked at the photo again before nuding Yugi. "Yugi...what about Mana…"

"I know but we have to do what's right. We can't let the gang get away with all of this."

Ryou sighed. "I know...but still…"

"But still, nothing. We can't get attached to them." Malik reminded the two.

"I heard you liked the photo." Jaden cleared his throat and interrupted them.

"Wh-what?"

"The photo?"

"Oh, yeah...it's really nice." Malik forced a smile.

"I personally told Mana not to bother." Marik walked up to them and draped an arm around Malik's shoulder.

Malik rolled his eyes and walked away to the kitchen.

"Hi to you, too." Marik sighed and watched as Malik walked past him.

"Excuse us, too." Yugi bowed slightly and walked to the kitchen with Ryou.

"Guys! Can you help in here, please?!" Mana shouted from the kitchen.

Mana huffed as Yami walked in. She turned to him and pouted to which Yami just chuckled. "Yami, can you help the guys carry the food to the dining table?"

Yami nodded and walked to the counter and started picking up food trays as Ryou and Malik walked out of the kitchen with Mana. "Ouch…" Yugi hissed silently as he tried to shrug the pain on his shoulder before carrying a large bowl of rice.

"Leave it." Yami muttered before grabbing the bowl from him.

"It's fine. I can manage."

Yami looked at him, his brows furrowed and an unreadable expression on his face. "I said I can!" Yugi tried to pick up another plate but had to put it down because of the pain in his arm.

Yami sighed before picking up the bowl again. "You could have just said thank you and let me help you…"

"Help me? How? By asking me to shoot a guy dead?" Yugi blurted out without thinking.

Yami looked at him for what felt like forever. Yugi looked around nervously before grabbing the bowl and hurrying out of the kitchen. Dara placed the bowl in the middle of the table and sat by Mana. Yami followed him quietly and sat next to his gang.

"Bakura, this is for you." Mana placed a bowl of soup in front of him. Bakura kissed the top of Mana's head before trying it.

"How is it?"

Bakura made a scrunched up face and shook his head.

"WHAT?!" Mana grabbed his spoon and shoved it in her mouth but found there was nothing wrong with the soup. "Hey! Bakura, it's fine!"

Bakura laughed and ruffed Mana's hair. He took another spoonful of soup and looked up to see Ryou watching him curiously. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head up slightly. Ryou blinked and looked away. How could someone so brutal and cold, be so soft and warm at the same time?

"Yami, try this." Mana tried to feed Yami but he shook his head. Still, Mana persisted until he finally gave in and accepted the food. "It's food, isn't it? I think I should start a restaurant."

Yugi sighed and smiled sadly as faint memories came back to him.

'_Brother, have a bit of this,' Yugi put a spoonful of rice in front of his brother's mouth. However, his brother shook his head and nudged the spoon back at him _

'_You have it.'_

'_Ah, listen to your little brother. I made it especially for you.' Yugi pouted, batting his long lashes. _

'_Oh, you! Who can say no to you when you make that face. Ok…'Yugi's brother opened his mouth and ate the food and smiled. _

'_Isn't it?! I should open a restaurant instead of becoming a cop.' Yugi clapped his hand excitedly. _

A single tear fell from Yugi's eyes as he remembered his late brother. Mana noticed and frowned. "Yugi…"

Yugi snapped back to reality and looked up to see everyone staring at her. Yami furrowed his brows when he saw more tears run down Yugi's cheek. Yugi looked away and quickly wipes his tear. "Excuse me." He got up abruptly and walked out of the apartment.

"Wh-what's wrong with Yugi?" Mana asked Malik and Ryou who were about to run after him.

"I don't know." Malik sighed. "I'll go check on him."

"No...I think we should give him some space, Malik. I think I know what it is."

"What?" Mana asked.

Ryou looked around and sighed, gripping onto his cup. "I think…Yugi misses his brother."

Yugi ran downstairs and out of the hotel. He slid down the wall and buried his head in his knees. " B-brother…" He sobbed quietly.

'_Who was that guy?'_

_Yugi rolled his eyes, 'He's just a friend.'_

'_He didn't look like a friend.'_

'_Oh, really, what did he look like then?' Yugi sighed, unaffected by his brother's overprotectiveness. _

'_Like someone who wanted to be more than friends.' His brother glared at the guy walking down the street._

'_Oh, goodness bro!'_

'_Promise me, if you like a guy, you have to get my permission first!'_

'_What?!' Yugi exclaimed. 'What? So you can get rid of them?'_

'_Hey, I just want what's best for my little brother.' His brother hugged him._

'_Fine, you find a guy that's perfect for me then.'_

'_Not possible...' _

'_Huh?'_

'_No guy….on this planet...no, universe will ever be good enough for you, Yugi. You too good for them all. No one deserve you.' His brother said seriously. _

'_Should I die alone then?' Yugi laughed. _

'_I'm being serious here. When I walk you down that aisle-'_

'_Hey! Only the girl walks down the aisle. I'm a boy! And it's usually the father that walks the bride down the aisle-"_

'_I don't care.' His brother shook his head, 'I'm walking you down. If you have to leave me then I'll be the one giving you away.'_

'_You make it sound like after I get married, we'll never see each other again. Do you think I'd ever leave you?'_

_His brother smiled, 'You're right. We'll always be together.'_

'_Of course, brother. What would I do without you?" Yugi smiled and hugged his brother back. _

"You said...we'd always...be together…" Yugi sobbed into his hands, uncontrollably. "You promised…"

"Here."

Yugi stopped crying and looked up to find Yami standing beside him, a handkerchief in his hand. Yugi quickly wiped his tears away and looked away. "You miss him?" Yami spoke softly, so softly that Yugi barely caught a word he said.

Yugi looked at him again, confused. "What was that?"

"Your brother...the boys told me…." Yami stared at the empty road in front of them.

Yugi felt his lip trembling again he tried to hold the tears back. However, he was slowly breaking. "I...miss him…"

"He must've been a good guy then."

Another tear fell from his eye. "He...he was…" He hung his head low and startled trembling slightly, "My brother...was...my hero…"

Yami sighed and crouched down to sit next to him. He reached for Yugi's shoulder but stopped before he could touch him. He hesitated before curling his hand into a fist and keeping it back at his side. Yugi suddenly leaned his head on his shoulder and covered his face in his hands, sobbing.

Yami froze at the suddenly contact but the minute he looked down and saw the crying boy leaning on him, he calmed down. His hands reached out once more but again, he stopped himself. _No, Yami…_ He shut his eyes tightly, restraining himself from touching Yugi.

"I...miss him...I miss him a lot…"

Yami clenched his jaw and this time gave in as he finally placed his hands around Yugi's arms and patted him gently as he continued to cry, ignoring the painful tugs he felt whenever Yugi's cries worsened. He closed his eyes and held onto Yugi tighter.

**How was that?! :D Now you get a small bit of Yugi's past…though, I intentionally left out his brother's name. We will get to that eventually. And slowly, everything will start ****to click. :) Look forward to more! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoo! So, I had some fun writing this chapter. Anyway, just a little heads up, there is a bit of "heat" between Yami and Yugi at the end of this chapter. Hehe. ENJOY!**

Yugi watched the raindrops trail down his window the next morning. He laid there in bed in deep thought. There was something about Yami...something about the Millenium family he felt; he didn't know what it was but he didn't want to be the reason they fell apart. He knew what it was like to close someone close, he'd lost his brother. Could he really let that happen to Mana as well? "Yugi?" Ryou and Malik peeped through the door.

"Hey." Yugi sat up as they sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Ryou asked, a bit of worry and sadness in his doe-like eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You know, if you don't want to come tonight then it's ok." Malik offered.

"No, no. I want to."

Ryou sighed heavily and shook his head, "Guys...what we're doing...is it the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" Malik asked.

"I...just feel guilty and sorry for Mana."

"Ryou, you know we promised we wouldn't get attached." Malik reminded him.

"I know but…"

"But nothing, look we're cops. We're here to do a job remember? Yugi, make him understand, please?"

Ryou nodded, "I know it's my job...doesn't mean it makes the situation any better." He stood up slowly and left the room.

Ryou went to the fire escape and sat by the stairs. He covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply. Why was he even hesitating? So what if Mana and the gang's relationship, their little family, was the closest thing he'd ever seen before? He still had a job to do. "What are you doing here?" Ryou looked up and saw Bakura walked up the stairs.

"Sorry, I just came to get fresh air."

"Inside?"

Ryou sighed, not wanting to have another argument with him. "My mistake…" He started to walk past him.

"How's Yugi?" Bakura stopped him.

Ryou blinked. Was Bakura actually asking about someone other than himself? "He's...better."

"Good and you?"

"I'm ok…"

There was an awkward pause as they both tried to think of something to say or make sense of the situation. "Um...how are...you?" Ryou finally asked.

"I'm fine. I came to see Mana."

"Oh, she's actually still sleeping."

"I'll come back later then. If I wake her up, I'll have to buy her another car." Bakura rolled his eyes.

Ryou couldn't help but giggle.

"You think I'm joking? The nice little red Ferrari she drives everywhere, yeah, that was from me for being ten minutes late for our movie date."

"You go on movie dates with her?" Ryou raised a brow. He couldn't imagine such a hardass gangster like Bakura to go one little playdates with someone, regardless if it was Mana.

"Yeah, that's what family does. We hang out. Don't you do that with yours?" Bakura raised a brow.

"Well, you've got one now." Bakua chuckled, "Mana."

Ryou felt another pang of guilt suddenly. He sighed and forced a smile. "Mana...really care about you guys, doesn't she?"

"I guess."

"She's really lucky."

Bakura frowned and coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, aren't you meant to be with Mana twenty-four-seven?"

"H-huh?"

"Ah...go do your work." Bakura cleared his throat and lowered his voice, trying to sound gruff before walking away, leaving a very confused Ryou on the staircase.

Shada opened the suitcase in front of Yami, "Pharaoh."

Yami puffed smoke out in front of his face as he looked at the small bottle in the suitcase. "Are they here yet?" Yami asked Isis.

"They should be here in the next thirty minutes, I'll bring them here."

"Have security on stand by." Bakura said to Mahad who left the room immediately.

"Pharaoh, are you sure we can trust these people?" Isis asked.

"No."

"Then why are we dealing with them?"

"It's just a sample. We're not dealing with them just yet."

"And once they try the sample, they'll come crawling back for more...then we'll deal with them then." Bakura added.

"Bakura, B7 isn't just some drug off the streets-"

"Which is exactly why they'll come back for more."

"What about Mana? I heard she was coming tonight?" Yami quickly changed the subject.

"Yea, Marik's got security with her out there."

"Did the boys come with her?"

"Um...yes?" Bakura spoke slowly, confused with Yami's sudden interest in the boys.

"Have security keep an eye on them as well. They're still injured from the other night."

Isis and Bakura looked at each other in shock. Was this really their cold, indifferent leader? "When...did you start caring about the boys?"

"Since they started looking after my sister." Yami said and shot them a look, silently telling them to drop the subject before walking out of the room.

"What do you guys think of the club?" Mana asked.

"It's...nice." Malik nodded along.

"Surely not as nice as the last one, right?"

"What's the big deal? They're all your clubs."

"Yeah, but this is the club that my brothers do all their business in so I just automatically get a bored feeling from this place."

"Business?" Ryou inquired.

"Yeah, in fact, I think they're doing a major deal tonight...in the VIP room." Mana pointed to a long, dark corridor at the end of the club.

The boys looked at each other and nodded slightly. Malik leaned in a whispered into Ryou's ears, "Once Kaiba and the others come, direct them to the room, ok?"

Ryou looked at him and nodded. He then turned to Mana who was dancing along in her own happy world. But after tonight, that world would forever vanish...all because of them.

"Yugi, I'll stay with Mana. You go to the front and see if you can find Kaiba."Yugi nodded and headed to the front.

Ryou walked to the corridor and turned around to the dance floor searching for the police. He suddenly spotted someone familiar; it was Duke. But instead of feeling relieved, he felt his heart race. He turned around and hid his face in the crowd. "Ryou, why aren't you with Mana?" Bakura frowned.

Ryou turned around and looked at him wide eyed and then back at Duke, who was slowly making his way closer to them. "What's wrong?" Bakura asked again.

"What the f*ck am I doing?" Ryou muttered under his breath before grabbing Bakura and pulling him into the crowd. "Hey!"

"Bakura, please don't ask, just come with me." He pulled on Bakura's arm again.

"What the hell, Ryou? I've got business-"

Ryou sighed and glared at him. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, "I saw… I saw cops here. Can we go now?!"

"Cops?" Bakura repeated and looked around, searching for anyone suspicious, "What about the others?"

"Malik is with Mana. You can ward the others. Ring, Pharaoh now, ok? We need to get out of here!" Ryou said anxiously, looking around. _I am in such deep shit…. _

Yugi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly took it out. He cursed when he saw Kaiba's number flash on the screen. "H-hello?"

"_Yugi, where are you? Meet me by the front now." _

"Yes, Kaiba." Yugi sighed and hung up. He peered through the crowds and saw Kaiba and Valon by the front of the club. He started making his way towards them but he suddenly caught Yami walking near them, about to answer his phone.

"Shit!" Yugi's body moved on its own as he ran to Yami. He hid his head and tried not to get noticed by Kaiba as he ran to Yami.

"Whoa!" Yami gasped when Yugi ran towards him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the crowd towards the VIP room. "Yugi, what the hell-"

"Just shut up and follow me!" Yugi said half angrily, half anxiously.

"What the f*ck!?" Yami tried to pull his arm off of him.

"Please, Yami...just trust-" He suddenly saw Kaiba and Valon in the crowd, making their way towards them. "Shit!"

Yugi pulled Yami into a dark, shadowy corner until his back hit the wall. He peered over Yami's shoulder and saw them still making their way towards them. "Yugi, can you explain-"

Yugi panicked and pulled Yami in for a kiss. He pulled his hood over his head and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, covering their faces from the others. Kaiba and Valon looked down the corridor and saw a "couple" kissing in the corner and they started coughing awkwardly. "Come on, they're not here." Kaiba told Valon and they both walked away.

Yugi watched them leave and sighed with relief. He parted his lips from Yami's and pushed him back a bit.

"Thank God…." He mumbled to himself, not realizing that Yami was staring at him in absolute shock. He finally looked up and noticed Yami's expression. He gulped nervously, realizing he'd just made out with the King of Underground Domino. "Oh, shit…"

Yami gritted his teeth and glared at him. Yugi gulped and tried to push him off. But to his surprise, Yami pushed him back against the wall. He looked up at his stoic face in shock and gasped when he suddenly leaned to kiss him. Yugi tried to push him off but Yami just held his hands around the wall as he continued to kiss him with much passion. Yugi's lips made him want more and so he deepened the kiss. For some reason, Yugi felt himself relaxing until he stopped struggling all together.

Yami slowly let go of his hands; his hand now travelling down Yugi's thigh, pulling it close to him as he crushed his body against his. Yugi gasped out quietly as Yami started trailing kisses down his neck but Yugi immediately bit his lip, suppressing himself. Finally gaining control over himself, Yugi pushed Yami off. "We...we need to go."

Yami panted slightly, not knowing why on Earth, he'd just kissed Yugi. "Yami, we need to go!" Yugi repeated.

Yami's forehead creased in confusion at the anxiousness in Yugi's voice. Yugi took a deep breath, knowing he was going to regret this forever but right now, he was going against his better judgement. "We've got cops here, we need to leave."


	14. Chapter 14

**So a bit of bronze shipping and Tender shipping here. And how did you like that plot twist in the previous chapter? :D This ride is far from over, my friends. I have much more up my sleeve. *Evil laughter* Ahem, anyway, ENJOY!**

"How would the cops have known we were there?" Isis said anxiously as she paced up and down the room.

The three boys stood beside movie and watched the guys stare grimly at each other. Once seeing Yami's normal stoic expression, Yugi quickly turned away, still in shock that he had just made out with the most dangerous man in Domino. "Isis, find out who the snitch was…" Bakura growled silently.

"What makes you think it was one of us? It could have been the other side."

"I know the other side wants the b7 more than anything. They wouldn't risk calling the police." Yusei sighed as he leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes.

From the corner of his eyes, Ryou looked at Malik who looked like he was ready to kill him and Yugi. "Isis, just find out who it was ok?" Yami sighed, rubbing his temples.

Isis nodded before leaving the room.

"Ryou," Marik called out.

"Huh?" Ryou startled. He was still trying to figure out what Marik was thinking.

"How did you know they were cops?" The other guys looked up at Ryou now curiously.

"I-I...one of them had a gun and he looked suspicious."

The boys narrowed their eyes and Bakura walked up to him, "Gun?"

"Y-Yeah."

"That's strange. Everyone who came in, would have been checked for guns by security."

Yugi and Malik cursed inwardly and tried to stay as calm as possible as they watched Ryou. "I-I know it's strange. But I'm sure he had a gun, that's why I warned you." Ryou replied calmly as he could.

"Well...thank you."

Ryou forced a smile and nodded.

"What about you, Yugi? Yami said you informed him there were cops there, too." Yusei nodded toward Yugi.

Yugi's eyes flickered toward Yami and their gaze met for a split second before he turned back to Yusei, "I-I saw someone who looked suspicious so...I followed him and heard him on the phone saying that they needed back up. So-"

"So, you thought they were cops and warned Yami." Jaden nodded and finished his sentence.

"Exactly."

"See, I told you guys that the boys would be able to do their jobs." Mana smiled and crossed his arms across her chest proudly.

The guys smiled slightly as their little sister. Yami looked up at Yugi who seemed like he was trying to look everything but him. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head, silently watching him. Why did he kiss him? He realize afterwards that Yugi only kissed him to save him but why did he kiss him back? If it was any other girl or boy throwing themselves at him, he would have just pushed them aside...but not Yugi.

"You go," Yugi pushed Ryou.

"No, you!"

"YOU!"

"Just get the hell in here. BOTH OF YOU!" They jumped, hearing Malik's murderous voice from inside the room.

They hung their heads low as they took tiny steps into the room. They avoided Malik's gaze and played with their fingers. "Why did you guys do that?" Malik turned around to face them.

The two looked up apologetically.

"What were you thinking?! We had them and you two ruined it!"

"Malik-"

"No, Ryou! I told you not to get attached to them!"

"I know but Malik, Mana-"

"Shut up!" Malik hissed, "Don't you think I care about Mana, too?! But Millenium-they're criminals! And our job is to catch criminals not help them get away with their crimes!"

"I'm...sorry…" Ryou bit his lip, "But I couldn't bare to be the reason Mana is separated from her family."

"Ryou!"

"Look, all three of us are from broken families. For once, I was actually a part of a family that was so close that-"

"That what? You forget they were criminals?!" Malik glared and turned to face Yugi," And you! Don't even get me started, Yugi!"

Yugi readied himself for whatever Malik was going to throw at him. He knew well enough to know he was in the wrong. He f*cked up. "We took this damn mission because you wanted to! Me and Ryou don't even know the reason and we still agreed to do it and now what do you do?! You ruin it!"

"I'm sorry, Malik. I was...I was being selfish."

"I don't want you two to apologize! I want you two to remember you're cops. They're the bad guys and we're the good guys! There is no in between, got it?!"

He was interrupted by a phone call. Malik sighed and answered it, "Kaiba…"

"_What the hell happened?! We were waiting there and nothing happened!" _

Malik looked at the boy silently. They gave him a pleaded looking. He took a deep breath and sighed, still glaring at the two boys. "Sorry, Kaiba. They figured out the cops were there."

"_What?! How?"_

"I-I don't know…" Malik ended the call and looked at the boys, gripping onto his phone tightly, "If you two _ever _pull a stunt like that again, I'll have no choice but to report you."

"Malik…" Yugi called out softly as Malik left the room.

"Shit, why did I do that?!" Ryou growled and punched the wall.

**The next day… **

"Malik…" Yugi and Ryou peeped through the door the next morning with a tray of breakfast. But the room was completely empty.

"Malik!" Ryou walked in and called out to him again, checking the bathroom. He turned around and found Yugi holding a note. "Is that from Malik?"

"Yea, it says, 'I've gone out for the morning. Will be back later."

Ryou sighed and sat on the bed, "He's probably gone to see his brother again, right?"

"He always does when he's got something on his mind."

"We really hurt him, didn't we?" Ryou sighed.

Yugi turned to Ryou but said nothing.

Malik got out of the taxi and stared at the large white building in front of him. He took a deep breath and walked past the 'Domino Psychiatric Hospital' sign and into the building. Malik walked up the female nurse and smiled at the nurses at the station. "Malik, we haven't see you here for a while."

"Sorry, I've been busy at work."

"Well, your brother has missed you." The nurse smiled as she escorted Malik towards a room at the far end of the corridor.

"Really? Does he remember?"

"Well…" The nurse sighed, "Not that you're his brother but he keeps asking why his friend hasn't visited lately."

"Oh…" Malik forced a sad smile and walked to the door, looking through the window.

A man in his late twenties was sitting in the middle of the room, holding a teddy bear and colouring book in a picture. That was Malik's brother, Odion, an intelligent, caring man who raised Malik to who he was today. Now, he was just the shell of that person. Instead, Odion now had the mentality of a seven year old and didn't even know that Malik was his brother. It all happened five years ago, when they had gotten into a horrific car accident that killed their parents and sister and left his brother this way.

"Call me if you need anything." The nurse said quietly before leaving Malik's side.

Malik took a deep breath and plastered on a big smile on his sad face before walking into the room. "Hello."

His brother looked up and his face lit up brightly, "MALIK!"

"Hi, Odion."

"My friend Malik!" Odion clapped his hands.

"Oh, what are you drawing?" Malik leaned forward and looked at the paper in front of Odion.

He picked up the paper and looked at it. "It's you and me, Malik!"

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Th-thank you, Malik. It' for you."

"Haha, thank you, Odion." Malik smiled and hugged his brother tightly.

Ryou sat outside the hotel and looked at the road ahead, waiting for Malik. He felt bad and couldn't stay put in the apartment for him. He had to apologize. "Hurry up, Malik…"

"OI!"

Ryou furrowed his brows and turned around to find Bakura making his way towards him. For some reason he felt angry, he wasn't sure if he was angry at Bakura or himself. But whatever it was, he was partly at fault for what was going on between him and Malik. He angrily bit his lip and turned back to the road, keeping his knees together before leaning his chin on them.

"Hey." Bakura nudged him slightly with his leg. Ryou tilted away from the nudge but other than that, he didn't move or even blink an eyelid. Bakura shrugged and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked grumpily

"Oh, he speaks!"

Ryou's face darkened and he faced the front again.

"Hey," Bakura nudged him again, "What's up with the face?"

"What face?"

"The ugly face-"

"WHAT?!" Ryou stood up and shouted angrily "U-ugly?!"

Bakura smirked slightly, "You look ugly when you're angry. I'm not gonna lie, am I?"

Ryou opened his mouth but no words came out, he sighed and turned away from him. Bakura chuckled silently, "So, why the ugly face?"

"No, reason!"

"So, you just make ugly faces for the hell of it?"

"Leave...before I knock you out!" Ryou huffed and shot him a glare. Bakura snorted loudly and started laughing. Ryou looked at him as if he was crazy. "What are you bloody laughing for?!"

"No…"Bakura stopped laughing, "You're just different."

Ryou blinked and furrowed his brows. Bakura stood up and shook his head, "Nevermind." He then walked away, leaving Ryou confused once again.

"Great...ugly and different." Ryou muttered to himself as he went back to waiting for Malik.

Malik walked out of the hospital and leaned on the wall for a moment. He let out a deep sigh as a tear escaped his eye. He gritted his teeth together and wiped the tear away before getting up. He started walking when he sensed someone following him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around...there was no one there. He wiped his face and turned forward again to find Marik standing in front of him. "SHIT!"

Marik looked behind Malik at the hospital and then looked back at him. "Did you follow me here?!" Malik demanded.

"Yes."

"Let me guess, because you still don't trust me-"

"So, I followed you to see if I could catch you betraying us." Marik finished his sentence.

"You're unbelievable!"

"Do you blame me? You haven't really done anything to make me trust you."

"Oh, so I guess protecting your sister isn't enough! Whatever, if you're here for another fight, which you'll lose, I'm not interested."

"What were you doing here?" Marik changed the subject.

"None of your business!"

"You came to see your brother?"

"How...how did you know?" Malik took a step back in shock.

"I have my ways."

Malik rolled his eyes and pushed past him and walked to the road, raising his hand. "Taxi!"

"I've got my car."

"No, thank you."

Marik sighed and left his side.

"TAXI!" Malik flapped his hand but the taxi just drove past him, "Dammit!"

Suddenly a flashy, shiny black Lamborghini pulled up in front of him; the window rolled down and Marik looked at him from the driver's seat. "Get in."

Malik just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get in."

Malik closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes and hesitated before getting into the passenger seat. Marik glanced at him as he looked out the window. He shook his head and started the engine.

The journey back to the hotel was a quiet one, with neither saying anything. Malik was still thinking about his brother as he stared out the window. He clenched his jaw, trying not to cry. Marik kept looking over to him, wondering what he was thinking. Finally, they reached the hotel but neither spoke a word or moved. That is until Marik sighed and threw his car keys into Malik's lap.

Malik startled slightly and looked up from her lap to see Marik looking at him. "The whole journey you were trying not to cry."

Malik looked down at his lap nervously.

"You gotta cry sometime. Cry here, I don't mind." Marik got out of the car and looked at him before closing the door.

He shut the door and walked into the hotel, leaving Malik stunned. He looked back at the keys and before he knew it, tears started dropping one by one onto his lap.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Again, for those who get confused whenever I call Yugi and the boys "girls", I'm sorry. I don't do this intentionally. For some reason, my documents automatically autocorrect "boys" to "girls" sometimes or "he" to "she". I've been trying to lessen this but it seems it still turns up…So, I do apologize and I will do my best to minimize this error. :/ Anyway, please enjoy!**

Malik walked into his room to find Yugi and Ryou sitting crossed legged on his bed. He rolled his eyes and went to hang his jacket in the closet, ignoring them completely. The two watched his every move and pouted sadly. Malik quickly glanced at them and saw their puppy eyed, pouting faces. He shook his head. The two knew that he was vulnerable to their puppy dog eyes, what if Yugi's HUGE amethyst eyes and Ryou's innocent, deep brown eyes. "Don't even try it."

Ryou blinked and pouted cutely before making a little sound, "Mmp…"

Malik sighed and turned back to his closet.

"Mmmmp…" Yugi whined a bit more.

"Stop it!"

The two boys hung their heads and sighed in unison. Malik shook his head. "It's not going to work this time, so you two can forget it!"

"Malik…" Ryou sat on his knees, hands clasped together as he fluttered his lashes, "We're sowwy."

"Sowwy? Seriously?"

"Weally, weally sowwy." Yugi joined in, too.

Malik pretended to gag slightly.

"Malik, we wove you!" The boys made a heart shape with the arms. Malik hung his head low and let a smile break out; he knew he couldn't stay mad at them for long. He walked to them and sat between them on the bed. "You two are such idiots…"

The two hugged him tightly and pulled him down to lie on the bed. They giggled like little children as they tickled Malik mercilessly. Malik squirmed and laughed, "Ok, ok, you're forgiven!"

"YEAH!" Yugi shouted happily before hugging Malik tightly.

The boys quieted down finally as they stared at the blank white ceiling. "How's your brother?" Ryou asked.

"The same…"

"Next time, we'll come with you." Yugi took hold of Malik's hand.

"Yeah." Ryou took the other.

"He'd...like that."

Malik sighed sadly and gave them a weak smile.

"Pharaoh, we've managed to recover most the B7 from Europe." Shada said to the boys in Yami's apartment.

"Most?" Yami raised a brow.

"We're still working on it, Pharaoh."

"Don't bother coming back until you've retrieved it all!"

"Yes, Pharaoh...sorry." Shada bowed and left the apartment.

"How are they even managing to get it past border patrol, that's what I wanna know?" Jaden pursed his lips as he walked towards the table.

"I think I know." Yusei muttered.

Yami looked up at him curiously.

"About six months ago, a device by the IS went missing. The device can hide certain substances and they use it to keep things undetected in other countries."

"And you think whoever is taking our B7 into those countries, has the device?" Bakura raised a brow at Yusei.

"It's the only explanation I can think of. Not to mention the device got stolen right before our B7 was found in China and Japan."

"Get the men and found out who has this device." Yami ordered Yusei, "I want you to deal with this, Yusei."

"You got it, Pharaoh!"

"Marik, lend me your car." Jaden stood up now.

"My...car?" Marik asked he took his keys and passed them to Jaden. However, Jaden pushed the keys back.

"No, your Lambo!"

"Um…" Marik rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um what? Look for some reason chicks and guys seem to dig that yellow shit of yours alright? So stop being a baby and hand the car over."

"I don't have the keys, Jaden…" Marik admitted.

"What is it then? You better not be playing with me."

"No, Malik's got it." Marik said, not looking at the gang.

"Malik?" Jaden asked as Bakura walked up and placed his arm around Jaden's shoulder.

"Oi, Marik, don't tell me we've got another Yami here." Bakura teased.

"I can hear you." Yami said, not looking up from the files he was reading.

"It's not what you think, Bakura! He just-"

**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP! **

The gang slowly looked up to the ceiling with furrowed brows. "What the hell is that?" Yusei frowned.

Yami slowly got up and looked at the ceiling, too. "What the hell are they doing up there?"

"Wanna find out?" Bakura grinned mischieviously.

The boys knocked on the Mana's apartment door but no one opened up. Inside they could hear muffled shouting and loud music but no one was opening the door for them. "At times like this, force is the best option." Bakura slammed his body against the door, forcefully opening it.

The guys walked in and followed the shouting into the lounge. They're jaws dropped as the gapped at the scene before them, "What the f*ck?!" Marik's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

Yami shook his head, trying to figure out if what he was seeing was actually happening in front of them. Bakura's jaw hit the floor as Yusei and Jaden covered each other's eyes.

Ryou was at the front in a tight baby blue track suit with a matching headband, with the writing 'I'm sexy and I know it' written across. "COME ON! MOVE THAT JELLY OF YOURS TO THE RIGHT...AND TO THE LEFT!"

The gang stepped forward, revealing another scene. Mana, Maik, Yugi, and Isis were all in bright tracksuits, following Ryou's ever move. "THAT'S IT! WORK THOSE THIGHS, DOWN AND UP!" Ryou squatted slowly and snapped up again, "AND AGAIN!"

"YEAH, RYOU!" Mana shouted, following Ryou's ever move.

"Ryou, are you sure this works?" Isis asked from her squatting position.

"OF COURSE, ISIS! I DIDN'T GET THESE BAD ASS LEGS FROM NOWHERE KNOW?!"

"He's right!" Yugi nodded as he wiped sweat off his forehead with his bright purple wristband.

"AND NOW FOR THE SQUAT THRUSTS!"

"Oh, I love this one!" Malik jumped up and down.

"NOW SQUAT...AND THRUST!" The group followed Ryou's instructions. "NOW TURN TO THE LEFT...AND-AHHHHH!" Ryou fell onto his butt when he saw the gang gaping at them.

"WHOA!" Yugi shouted in shock too and fell backwards, landing on Mana, who in turn knocked Isis down. Malik went down with them.

The guys blinked at the mountain of bright suits in the middle of the lounge. The boys, Mana, and Isis blinked back in absolute shock and horror.

…..

…..

…..

..

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA!" The boys broke into fits of laughter.

The group on the floor grimaced as they helped each other up. "AHAHA, OH, MY GOD! I-I CAN'T BREATHE!" Marik and Jaden hugged each other, trying to breathe.

"MARIK!" Mana whined as them but they didn't listen. They were too busy laughing their heads off.

"Guys, stop it!" Isis cringed and dusted herself off.

"AHAHA! Move that jelly?!" Bakura laughed and mimicked Ryou's movements, swaying his hips from side to side.

Ryou pouted, highly embarrassed and hid his little body behind the sofa.

Yugi hung his head low as he got up and straightened out his bright purple suit, cursing himself. He looked up when he heard Marik choke from excess laughing and that's when he felt a sharp rush of air fill his lungs. There, amongst all the guys was Yami...laughing more than anyone else. Yugi blinked and shook his head but nope, his eyes weren't deceiving him. He was actually laughing! Yugi felt his face soften as a smile crept up onto his lips. That angry scowl he usually wore wasn't there, the cold exterior wasn't there. In front of him wasn't the boss of the most dangerous gang in Domino. There was just a boy…just a normal boy.

Yami held onto his stomach and carried on laughing as Marik and Bakura pretended to have their own aerobics class in front of them. He shook his head and looked up at the boys. Ryou was shouting at Bakura to get his headband back. Mana and Isis had formed a tag team and were trying to shove Jaden out the door. He laughed and turned to Yugi...who was gaping at him. He suddenly felt awkward and quickly wiped the smile off this face and straightened up.

"NO!" Yugi ran up to him, much to both of their surprise.

Yami edged away as the boy resembling a purple highlighter in what he was wearing ran up to him. He blinked at him when he had stopped in front of im. "What?" He asked, looking away.

"You stopped smiling."

"I wasn't smiling."

"You were!" Yugi pouted, "You were laughing!"

He looked around at everyone else who were busy teasing or being teased. "Smile again!" Yugi froned.

"What?" He looked at Yugi as if the boy asked him to fly him to the moon.

"Smile, do it again."

"No."

Yugi jumped into view again as Yami looked away. Yugi smiled brightly up at him. Yami leaned away, "What's...with that look?"

He smiled again, "You look different, Yami...when you smile."

Yami paused for a moment before clearing his throat and looking away again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hehe. Double update as always. :D Hope you enjoyed these past two fun and entertaining chapters. xD especially Ryou's aerobics class! Hahaha. Had fun writing that scene and had fun writing this chapter. ENJOY! Oh, and just a fair warning…it will be an emotional roller coaster from here on out. For those of your with a weak heart…I suggest you prepare yourselves...**

"Ugh! Why do my brothers keep calling us to the office?" Mana grumbled, having been woken up by Bakura early in the morning, telling her to bring the boys and come to HQ.

"Can't I just stay in the car?" Ryou whined, still not recovered from last night.

"That was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life!" Malik muttered, covering his face.

"I don't know. At least, something good came out of it." Yugi smiled, remembering Yami's smile. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that it wasn't great, the moment he saw Yami smiling was one of the greatest moments in his life.

"Huh?" The others looked at him questioningly.

"I mean," Yugi straightened himself out, "The aerobics. It really worked. My legs feel a lot more toned."

Ryou nodded, "I told you."

"Right, here we go." Malik said, stepping out of the car. "If they tease you, just ignore them ok?"

The boys knocked and walked into what seemed like a large hall, in front of them they could see the five boys in the front of the door, ordering about 100 suited men in a serious manner. "Guess they didn't call to joke around then." Mana muttered, noticing the serious mood.

"Ah, glad you could join us thirty minutes late!" Yusei said out loud to Mana.

"You're welcome." Mana smiled sarcastically.

"I want every single one of you to keep your eyes open, is that clear?!" Bakura bellowed to the crowd while Yami sat in a chair behind him, playing with his ring.

"Find every single detail you can on any gangs involved with the recent IS robbery!"

The boys furrowed their brows in confusion. "Wait...are they talking about the same robbery?" Mailk whispered to the other two boys.

"The device that was stolen is helping people that stole our B7, transport it to other countries without being detected." Bakura continued to debrief them.

"Yeah, sounds like it." Ryou whispered back to the boys.

"But Kaiba said Millenium stole it. That makes no sense." Yugi shook his head.

"I guess it can't be them, then. We need to tell Kaiba."

"I want every single man on the field finding out what the f*ck is going on! IS THAT CLEAR?!" The boys flinched at the harshness in Bakura's voice.

"YES, SIR!"

"Good, now as Ryou Bakura would say, MOVE THAT JELLY! HUH!" Bakura jerked his hips right.

"HUH!" THe men in front of him shoved their hips to the left in unison and left the premises.

Ryou's jaw dropped to the floor as he stared at Bakura who was laughing hysterically. The rest of the men turned to him and the boys and laughed before they left the room. Ryou hid his face behind Yugi until they were all gone and then shot death glares at Bakura who was still laughing with the boys. "BAKURA!" Ryou screamed with pure rage as he took one of his shoes off and started charging at him.

Bakura kept laughing and doing random aerobics moves as he ran away from him.

As Malk and Yugi watched Ryou chase Bakura around the room, Mana suddenly hugged them both. The boy startled. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mana kissed the both of them on the their cheeks.

"What was that for?" Malik blushed, touching his cheek.

"Don't you see? Look!" Mana pointed at Bakura laughing and running around and then pointed out the others in the front of the room laughing along, too.

"Yeah, they're laughing at Ryou...so?" Malik asked, not understanding.

Mana laughed and shook her head, "No, guys...my brothers, it's been so long since I've seen them laugh like this...and it's all because of you three."

Malik and Yugi turned back to the guys. Mana was right; it was hard imagining these five men laughing and joking around like kids, being the "so-called" terrifying monsters they were. And for some reason it felt good to witness this rarity, even for Malik.

"Ah, I'm so happy." Mana smiled and ran to the front to hug Yami. Yami ruffled her hair and looked up just in time to catch Yugi looking at him.

He kept hold of his gaze until Yugi's eyes fluttered from nervousness and he looked away. He placed a hand over his heart, feeling it's fast rhythm and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Hey!" Malik ran up to Marik later that day back in the hotel. Marik turned around just in time to catch his keys. Malik smiled slightly at him. He looked at his keys and then back at him, "What did you to?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on! Yesterday, we busted your aerobics class and teased you more today in front of the whole Millenium gang...and now you give me back my keys...smiling."

"Smiling?"

"Yeah, smiling. Which makes me think you've done something to my baby." Marik gave him a suspicious glare.

Malik just scoffed. "Unbelievable! You know, you should really see a therapist about your trust issues!"

"Hey!"

"You know what? Give the keys back!" Malik walked up to him with his hand out.

"Why? So you can hide any evidence of your ruining my car?!"

Malik huffed angrily and tapped his foot on the floor. Marik continued to stare at him suspiciously. "You're an idiot. I can't believed I thought you were actually a good guy." Malik mumbled under his breath.

"What...what was that?"

"Nothing…" Malik shook his head before walking past him to the elevators.

Marik looked at the keys curiously before running to the building parking lot. He stopped in front of his baby and circled it, "It looks ok."

He walked to the driver's side door and cautiously opened it. He sniffed the interior before he thought it was safe enough to get in. "Guess he really didn't do anything." He mumbled as he started the car. Once he faced forward, he finally saw a yellow post-it note on the middle of the steering wheel. He furrowed his brows and picked up and a smile crept up on him as he read the simple message:

_**Thank you, Marik...if you tell anyone I was crying, I'll kill you. **_

He bit his lip to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. He looked at the note once more and stuck it back onto the middle of the steering wheel before starting his engine and driving off.

"Kaiba, I'm tell you now that it wasn't Millenium who stole from the IS." Yugi said through the phone as Malik and Ryou sat on his bed.

"_How do you know?" _

"I just know, Kaiba."

"_You're going to have to do better than that for me to believe you."_

"Ok, if they really did steal it, then why are they sending all their men to find out who stole it, then?"

"_They are?"_

"Yes, sooner or later, they'll find out and so will we." Yugi assured Kaiba.

"_Ok, good job, boys...and stay safe."_

"Will do."Yugi said before hanging up.

"What did Kaiba say?" Ryou asked from the bed.

"Just to let him know when we find out who actually stole it...and to stay safe until then."

Suddenly a knock came at the door and Mana came in, holding DVDs in her hands. Ryou gasped and stepped forward, "Are we watching a movie tonight?"

"YUP!"

"Which one? The Grudge or 21 Roses?"

"Ooh, 21 Roses looks good. And I hate scary movies." Malik said looking at the cover.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Yugi said, about to leave the room.

"It's ok. Yami should have some."

"HUH!?" The boys back tracked slightly.

"Wait...we're not the only ones watching this?"

"No, we're going to Yami's."

"WHY?!" The boys shouted in unison.

"But Mana...he's so...scary." Ryou whispered.

"It's ok. All my brothers will be there, too." Mana playfully hit Ryou.

"Not helping."

"My brothers always meet in his apartment anyway, so we'll just go there, ok?"

"Uh, are you sure? This is a rom-com. You really think your brothers will want to watch it?" Yugi asked, looking at the DVDs.

"They'll have to deal with it."

"They don't know about the movie night, do they?" Yugi sighed, knowing how Mana worked by now.

"Nope! Come on! Let's go!" Mana grabbed the boys' arms and led them out.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Mana banged on the door.

The door clicked open and Jaden popped his head out, looking Mana and the boys up and down. "The answer is no."

"Jaden! You don't even know what I'm going to ask!"

"I don't know and don't want to know!"

"UGH! MOVE!" Mana kicked the door open and shoved Jaden out of the way. Mana stormed into the apartment with the three boys apologetically bowing at Jaden as they walked in.

Yugi looked at the place in awe. The interior layout was the same as Mana's apartment but this had a different feeling. It was large, spacious and decorated with white and black furniture. It was practically empty, or had an empty feeling to it. There were no photos, no personal decorating...nothing. As luxurious and amazing as it was, it had a sad and empty feel to it...just like him. Yugi sighed and followed Mana in.

"Jaden, where are the others?"

"In the kitchen." He mumbled and Mana ran into the kitchen.

"My answer is no." Yami said before Mana could even utter a word. The boys were talking about something obviously secret and to do with the gang but Mana still ran up to him and pushed her head in between them

"No." Bakura repeated.

"But you don't know what I was going to say!"

"You're holding DVDs, I think can guess what you're going to ask. So the answer no."

"Yami! Are you just going to kick us out like this?!"

"Us?" Yami asked turning around to see the three boys awkwardly standing here.

"Please? Let's watch together, please?" Mana pouted.

Yami sighed and looked up at Yugi before quickly looking away. "You can watch here but we've got business so we can't watch with you, ok?"

"Yeah!" Mana jumped up and down and ran out, pulling the boys with her to the lounge.

She started fidgeting with the remote, trying to get the TV to come down from the ceiling. "Mana, if they're not going to watch with us, then let's just go back up." Yugi suggested.

"They'll come. Just wait and watch." Mana smiled knowingly.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Mana laughed a bit louder than she should. The scene wasn't even that funny.

"Why are you laughing so much?" Malik asked her.

"Just wait." Mana whispered and started laughing again.

Sure enough, they saw Jaden slowly and hesitantly make his way towards them. Mana tried not to laugh as they watched him "look" for something around them. "Jaden, was there something you needed?"

"Um...a file." Jaden muttered, peeping at the TV.

Mana winked at the boys and cleared her throat, "Jaden, you'll find this really funny. Come it."

"Oh...no,no." Jaden shook his head.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Mana burst into laughter, startling the boys.

"What? Why?! What happened?!" Jaden suddenly ran and sat next to her; watching the movie eagerly.

"One down, four to go." She mouthed to the boys.

**30 MINS LATER**

"Wow, this actor is SMOKING HOT!" Mana exclaimed, eyeing the kitchen door. Soon, Marik and Yusei were seen heading their way.

"Oi! We've been looking for you!"

"Later, later!" Jaden waved them off.

Marik cleared his throat, "Ahem, well let's see how bad a chick flick can be then." He slowly sat next to Malik and stared in awe at the hot actor on the screen.

"Yusei." Mana tempted Yusei with a seat next to her.

"Um...just for five minutes then." He sat down and watched the movie, "Damn, he's hot!"

Mana put two thumbs up at the boys who just giggled quietly.

"HIT HIM! HIT HIM!" Mana and the boys shouted.

"This is why people should carry guns around!" Jaden joined in. No sooner than the word gun was uttered, Bakura ran in.

Hey, you didn't say this was an action movie! MOVE!" He shoved Jaden to the floor and sat on the sofa, grabbing a handful of popcorn eagerly.

After ten or so minutes, Yami finally made his appearance. He glared at this gang in the lounge.

"You idiots!" He whacked Marik across the head, "I've been waiting for you in there you b*stards!"

"You gotta watch this, Pharaoh! This is EPIC!" Bakura yanked Yami to sit down. Yami sat down abruptly, hitting Yugi slightly. They both looked at each other before he gruffly turned away and looked at the screen.

Mana did a little victory dance only the boys could see.

And then came the move awkward moment in Yugi's life….

"**What's your answer then?" The actress asked softly. "Are you going to stay or are you just going to let me go?"**

"**You don't make this easy on me…" The hero whispered. **

"**I know…"**

Bakura sighed and passed Mana the tissues. "Aww...so sweet." Mana started sobbing. Ryou nodded while Bakura just rolled his eyes.

"**You'll end up hating me."**

"**Never." **

"**You might want to run away…" **

Jaden and Yusei held onto each other's hands, getting really into the film now. Marik nudged Malik. "What?" Malik hissed.

"Does this have a happy ending?"

"I don't know. Now, shut it and act like an actual mobster."

Yami sat there, with one arm casually on top of the couch. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't watching the movie...he had a far more interesting and amusing source of entertainment in front of him...Yugi. He watched as he clasped his hands together and sighed when the actor and actress made promises to each other. He smirked slightly as Yugi parted his lips to gasp slightly and then bit his lip, shaking his head.

"**Promise?" **

**The actress smiled and nodded. **

Yugi gasped, making Yami smile slightly. He hung his head low, trying to stop himself from laughing. He sighed and looked up at him again.

"**I'm never...letting you go…" The actor whispered as he passionately kissed the actress. **

Yugi suddenly felt really awkward and started to feel very conscious of Yami's presence in the room. For some stupid reason, his eyes started to wander away from the YB screen. He tilted his head slightly to his left and took a quick glance at Yami. _Gah! _He was looking right at him! Yugi's eyes widened and he turned straight back at the screen. Except that was no better because the two were still making out...on the freaking floor! Images of him and Yami kissing came flooding back to him and he suddenly started feeling very anxious.

Yami furrowed his brows and wondered why he suddenly looked like he'd committed a crime.

"Ahh...young love." Ryou sighed.

"Mana, don't watch." Yusei tried to cover Mana's eyes.

"Ah, why?!"

Yami turned to Mana and then at the TV screen where it showed the couple making out. He paused suddenly and then eyed Yugi again who was looking at his hands, avoiding looking at the screen. A smile crept up on Yami's lips when he realize he was obviously thinking about their kiss. He shook his head, how could he be so embarrassed by something like that? They'd only made out, that's all.

Yugi looked at the screen and cursed again. Why were they still kissing, damm it! He took a deep breath and peered around again to look at Yami. His eyes grew wide, seeing Yami still staring at him. Suddenly, Yami nodded towards the screen. Yugi furrowed his brows and turned to the screen...yup, still making out! He cringed and glared back at Yami. He smiled, making Yugi gasped nervously...and then Hell broke loose. He winked at him. THE YAMI WINKED AT HIM-YUGI! "AHH!" Yugi jumped out of his seat in shock.

"Sit down! You're ruining it!" Malik pulled him back down.

Yugi lost his footing and landed a bit too close to Yami for comfort and sanity. He sat there frozen, knowing if he even turned his head slightly, he'd come face to face with his chest. If he turned to the right, he'd see Yami's arm dangling there. "Damn…" Yugi mumbled as he scrunched up his face.

Yami turned away and hid his smiling face with his hand. So for the rest of the movie, Yugi sat unbearably close to Yami unable to do anything while, Yami let him suffer, laughing silently to himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF VIOLENCE THAT MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR YOUNGER READERS. Please view if discretion. Also, don't forget to REVIEW! There haven't been many reviews lately… :/ **

Yami grabbed his jacket and put it on as he reached for his phone. That was when the sofa caught his attention. Suddenly, last night's movie incident came back to him and he burst into laughter, thinking of Yugi. He shook his head and headed out of the apartment, unconscious of the grin spread across his face.

"What's with the smile?" Marik wiggled his eyebrows.

Yami quickly reverted back to his normal self, "What smile?"

"Pharaoh, please. We know you're smiling because of Yugi." Bakura said, walking beside him now.

Yami stopped and gave him a look of disbelief. It was as if Bakura had spoken a completely foreign language. "Don't bother denying it."

"Oh, the great Pharaoh, falling for a bodyguard!" Yusei sighed dramatically before flashing a grin.

"GRR!" Yami tried to kick him but Yusei jumped back and ran away with the others. Yami growled and ran after them, "Oi, COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME, YOU B*STARDS!"

Beep Beep.

Mana rummaged through her sheets for her phone, still half asleep. She squinted her eyes and read the message from Mahad and grimaced before slamming her phone down on the nightstand. "UGH! Mahad!"

He knew she hated being disturbed in the morning and yet he still had the audacity to text her this early in the morning. Soon a knock came at the door and Ryou stepped through. "Mana? I heard you shouting. Is everything ok?"

"Ryou!"

"What is it?" Ryou sat down next to her.

"Mahad just texted me saying that my brothers want me to meet them at...at…" She reached for her phone and read the message again, "I don't know...somewhere…"

"Let me have a look." Ryou took the phone and read the message, "Hmm...I've never heard of this place but we can just look up the address and follow the GPS."

"I guess." Mana nodded, falling asleep again.

"Come on, Mana. You know how your brothers are when it comes to being late." Ryou nudged her.

"Ugh! One day I'm going to kill those assholes!" Mana cursed and face planted into the pillows.

"Mahad just texted me." Yusei entered the office, holding his phone.

"What did he say?" Yami looked up from his computer.

"He thinks he's got a lead on the device investigation but he wants us to check it out."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go. Yusei, gather up some back up and tell them to meet us there." Bakura instructed, grabbing his keys.

Yusei nodded and followed the boys to their cars as he phone in some back up.

"You do realize that they're only calling me other because they know you boys will come, too, right?" Mana said as she got into the car.

"What are you talking about?" Malik asked he got into the car.

"Guys, you're as blind as my brothers." Mana shook her head, "They're not human so they don't realize that having you three around them is actually fun but come on, gus. Surely you see it?"

"Mana, you've got it all wrong! All we ever do is fight!" Ryou shook his head and put his seatbelt on.

"Yeah but that's all my brothers know how to do...fight. I mean, can you actually imagine them being nice?"

The boys fell silent. Malik remembered Marik letting him cry in his car, Ryou remembered Bakura wrapping his hand with a handkerchief when he'd cut it, and Yugi remembered Yami carrying him home.

"See, you can't imagine it, can you?" Mana sighed and turned back around as Malik started the car.

"Why is this place so far?!" Marik sighed as he looked at the road ahead.

"Once I get my hands on those bloody thieves…" Bakura gritted his teeth as he gripped onto the steering wheel.

"These guys are something! Going through all that just to see out B7?!"

"Either they have a mole in the IS or these guys are smart. Otherwise, how the f*ck would they have got in?"

"Got to hand it to them though. Pretty impressive. We should have thought of it before them."

"Well, at least their last thought was an impressive one because once I'm done with those b*stards, they won't be able to utter a single word ever again." Bakura's eyes turned into slits as he slammed down on the accelerator.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mana sighed as she looked at the run down warehouse through the window.

"This is the place…" Malik turned the engine off.

"You sure? This place looks pretty abandoned to me." Yugi stepped out, looking at the lifeless place.

"Yup."

"This has got to be a joke! If they're playing a prank on me, I swear to God-"

"Chill, you." Ryou patted her back, "I'm sure they've got a perfectly good reason for bringing us here."

"For their sake, I hope you're right." Mana shook her head and headed to the entrance of the warehouse, the boys following closely beside her.

Yami curled his hands into fists as he looked at the empty field in front of him, "Someone...find out...WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?!"

Yusei tried ringing Mahad but with no luck, "Dammit, no answer!"

Just then, four more cars full of their back up came. Bakura growled and tried calling Mahad himself. Marik sighed and kicked the ground angrily. They'd been fooled again! He turned to face the men and when he caught a glimpse of Mahad in the crowd, he furrowed his brows and stormed towards him. "OI!"

Mahad stepped forward and bowed at him. "Yes, sir?"

"What the f*ck are you doing here?!"

The other four turned around and saw Marik screaming at Mahad. They ran up to him and Yami pushed Marik aside and grabbed a hold of Mahad's collar, shaking him roughly. "WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!"

"Ph-Pharaoh?"

Bakura growled and pulled Mahad to him. "What was that text you sent us, you idiot?!"

"T-text…?"

"YES! The bloody text message!"

"B-but, sir...I lost my phone the other day." Mahad explained nervously. Bakura let him go.

"What are you talking about?!"

"We got into a fight with another gang last night and I lost it."

"Then, how the hell do you explain this?!" Yusei showed him the text.

"Sir, that wasn't me!"

"This was a set up!" Bakura snarled and kicked the ground.

"No...if it was a trap, why isn't anyone attacking us?" Yami said slowly, looking around, his eyebrows knit together.

"What are you saying?" Yusei's voice shook.

Yami looked at him men and then back at the empty field. "This is a distraction…."

Bakura's face paled, "Where's Mana?"

"F*ck!" Marik cursed and turned back to the men, "Get back to Domino and find Mana now!"

The guys the ran to their cars and sped back to Domino City. Yami and the boys repeatedly tried to ring Mana and the boys but here was no reply. "SHIT!" Yami punched the steering wheel, hitting the gas as he zig-zagged in between honking cars.

Yusei tried Ryou's number one last time but there was nothing. He furrowed his brows suddenly and then reached for his iPAD. Yami looked at him and frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Just wait, I've been working on something lately."

"You're thinking about f*cking word at a time like this?!"

"No! Look, I've been working on something that let's us hijack other people's computers and phones. If I just type in Mana's number...HERE!" Yusei shouted when he got access and started tapping away.

"Anything?!" Yami asked, anxiously yanking his fingers through his hair.  
"Yeah...she got a text from Mahad, too...telling her we wanted to meet here at this place. DAMMIT!"

Yami looked at the screen and grimaced before hitting the gas and speeding off to the destination.

The boys panted as they hid behind some crates. "Dammit! I should have known this would be a trap!" Malik huffed as he peeped out from the crates and hid when he saw men approaching.

It'd been over an hour now that they'd been hiding from these men. The exit was blocked so the only way was to hide themselves. They had their guns and they could have fought the men but they were clearly outnumbered and couldn't risk Mana's safety.

"Shush!" Yugi mouthed as the men looked around the room, aiming their gun.

Mana covered her mouth and tried to calm her breathing, fearing that the men might hear here. One of the men eyed the container and signalled the other men towards it. He aimed his gun at the crate and reached for it slowly. Just was he was about to pull away, Ryou jumped up and kicked the gun out of his hand.

Bang bang bang bang!

The other men shot at the boys as they ran out of the room. "Mana!" Yugi pulled Mana off to the side and pushed her behind one of the crate. "STAY HERE AND HIDE!"

"YUGI!"

"STAY!" Yugi ordered and pushed himself away from her.

"What now?!" Ryou hissed at them.

"What else? We've got to fight! We have to protect Mana!" Malik shouted back.

"I was scared you were going to say that!"

"We need to get them away from Mana." Yugi glared at the men, getting ready to fight to the death in order to protect Mana.

Bang bang!

"GET THEM!" The men shouted and charged towards the three boys. Ryou ducked and then rolled down the gap between the railing, landing on the ground below.

Two men jumped after him but before they could stand up, Ryou jumped up and kicked their backs, shoving their faces into the ground. He then grabbed their guns and smacked their heads with it.

Yugi grabbed a guy's head and slammed it into the railing, flipping the man onto the ground beside Ryou. "Yugi! Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Yugi shouted back he turned around just in time to duck a punch from another man.

BANG BANG!

Yugi flipped up, onto the railings to avoid being shot and then jumped off, kicking the guy's gun out of his hand and punched him in the face. A guy grabbed him from behind and Yugi tried to struggle free. The man pulled him up and threw him off the railing, sending him to plummet to the ground below.

"AHH!" Yugi rolled in agony as he hit the ground, tucking and rolling but not able to avoid the blow to his leg.

"YUGI!" Ryou ran up to help him.

"Shit, my leg!"

"YUGI!" Malik shouted from above.

"He's fine! MALIK, LOOK OUT!" Ryou warned as he saw someone behind Malik.

Malik quickly turned around but the guy aimed a gun to his head, smirking. "Where's the girl?!"

"F*CK YOU!" Malik hit his arm away and twisted the gun out of the man's and, aiming it at him and the other men behind him instead.

The men behind aimed their guns at him. "Don't bother! You shoot and I'll shoot him instead!" Malik grabbed a hold of the guy and edged towards where Mana was hiding. "Mana!"

"Y-yes?!"

"Run, NOW! Get out of here!" Malik ordered the her. Mana eyed the men nervously and ran downstairs to Ryou and Yugi.

"DON'T even think about!" Mailk warned one of the men who stepped forward slowly.

He looked down quickly and saw Mana with Ryou. He then looked back at the men and pushed the guy towards them and jumped off the railing, to the ground below.

Bang bang bang bang!

"Ah! What do we do?!" Mana covered her ears, panicking.

"Relax, Mana! We're here!" Ryou cupped her face, reassuring her. "Just...stay here!"

"Ryou! D-don't go!" Mana grabbed onto Ryou's arm.

"Mana, it's going to be fine! I need to help Malik and Yugi!" Ryou said, pulling his arm away from her and running back to help the other two.

"Yugi, stay back! You're hurt!"

"I'm fine!" Yugi limped forward. A man charged towards Malik with a gun but before he could shoot, Yugi jumped in front of Malik, pushing him to the floor. Malik scrambled to stand up and kicked the guy, starting a fight.

"Dammit! We need to get out now!" Ryou growled as he struggled to push the man off of him. He kicked him where it hurt and then banged the guy's head against his knee before harshly shoving him out of the way.

"RYOU! YUGI! MALIK!"

The boys turned around and found two men holding Mana but her hair. "MANA! NO!" The boys ran towards her but the men pulling Mana, pulled her up and hit her head against the wall.

"YOU F*CKING BASTARDS!" Ryou punched one of the men and slammed his head against the wall as revenge. The guy pulled him back but he struggled free and kicked him off.

"MANA!" Yugi and Malik ran up to Mana, who's head was now bleeding slightly.

"Y-Yugi…" Mana mumbled before closing her eyes and falling to the ground.

Yugi screamed as a guy pulled him back by his hair suddenly. Malik growled and ran after the guy, leaving Mana on her own for now. "GET OFF OF HIM!" Malik kneed the guy in the stomach.

Ryou turned around to find the boys struggling with the men and then he saw Mana on her own. He limped his way toward her when a guy beat him to it. He picked Mana up and carried the unconscious girl on his shoulder. "NO!" Ryou bellowed, causing the guy to turn around.

"LET HER GO!" Ryou pulled his gun out and without the slight bit of hesitation, shot the guy right through the head.

The guy collapsed to the ground with Mana. Ryou took in a sharp breath of air and realized what he'd just gone. He dropped the gun and stared at the dead man on the floor in front of him.

BANG BANG!

Ryou turned behind him at the exit and sighed with relief when he saw the Millenium gang rushing toward them. Ryou fell to his knees and clutched his chest, trying to calm himself.

"RYOU! Ryou, are you ok?! Where's Mana?!" Bakura ran up to him.

Ryou grabbed onto his arms and panted heavily. He slowly looked into his Bakura eyes, his own eyes filled with shock and fear. "RYOU!" Bakura shook him again.

Ryou turned to Mana. Bakura followed his gaze and saw his beloved sister lying on the floor next to a dead man. "

No...NO!" Bakura got up and ran over to her."Mana! MANA, WAKE UP!" He picked her up and shook her.

Mana slowly opened her eyes, "B-Bakura...'

Bakura exhaled and closed his eye in relief before hugging her tightly.

Yami looked at the boys and Mana and suddenly his eyes turned into slits, his crimson eyes darkening substantially, filled with rage. He then clenched his jaw and stormed toward the boys. Along the way, he grabbed onto a guy and pulled him along, dragging him along the floor. With his other hand, he pulled out his gun and shot two men dead without even looking. He walked past his men fighting and beating the shit out of the other again and straight to the boys.

Yugi looked up and saw Yami dragging the guy roughly on the ground. He looked up in shock as Yami threw the guy in front of him and harshly slammed his foot into the guy's chest, making him gasp out in pain. The guy squirmed beneath him, gasping for air. Little the man know that Yami wasn't going to let him off that easily. Yami pushed his leg off and this launched his fits into the man's chest.

"AHHH!"

"Listen up, you f*cking b*stard…" Yami's voice was a deadly whisper and he muttered into the guy's ear. "I want you to tell your boss that if he ever messes with my gang again, he'll be missing more than a few fingers."

The guy furrowed his brows and continued to gasp for air. Yami stood up suddenly and aimed his gun at the guy's hand. Without thought or pause, he shot each other the man's fingers off, watching as the man screamed in agony. Blood splattered onto Yami's face but he didn't care.

Yugi covered his mouth in shock, staring at Yami in horror. Who was this man in front of him? This wasn't the guy he saw last night...this guy...was a monster.

Yami wiped the blood splatters off his face and looked at Yugi, his eyes still wild with pure anger and hatred. However, as soon as he saw just how petrified Yugi looked, the anger quickly faded away. He started to make his way towards him but Yugi suddenly gasped for air, looking at the guy on the floor and then back at Yami. He looked at him in fear as he scrambled backwards towards the wall.

Yami paused, realizing just how scared Yugi was of him now. His jaw tightened again as he turned around to help the others beat up the other men.


	18. Chapter 18

**Whoo! Glad to see so many reviews again. ^^ Thank you so much for supporting this fic and I hope to hear more from you all. :) Anyway, please enjoy!**

"The patient is fine. She's sleeping now but once she wakes up you can take her home." The doctor came out of Mana's room and spoke to the gang who was waiting outside in the waiting the area.

"Doctor, are you sure she's ok? She's was bleeding quite a lot! Please check her again!" Jaden said, anxious and nervous.

The doctor shook his head and calmed Jaden down. "Since the wound was no deep on her head, it was easy to stop the bleeding and she has no concussion. She'll just need to keep the dressing on for a few days but after that, she'll be fine."

"Thank you, doctor. Can we see her?" Yami bowed and walked up to the doctor.

"Of course.

The gang followed the doctor into Mana's room and stared at their precious little sister sleeping with a bandage wrapped around her head. "Those f*cking bastards! Wait till I get my hands on them!" Bakura muttered, clenching his fists together.

"Don't bother. I've already sent them a message. The next time they try anything again, I'll tear them apart." Yami said stoically.

"Well at least Mana's fine." Yusei sighed and went to sit by Mana's feet, "If the boys weren't there…"

Yami's eyes flickered slightly, remember how scared Yugi looked when he saw him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath when Marik spoke up, "How are the boys, by the way?"

"They're still in the emergency room." Jaden sighed.

Malik opened the curtains and revealed Yugi sitting on the bed in a daze. His gaze was distant, far away. It was like he was here but not really here. "Hey, what did the doctor say?"

"H-huh?" Yugi startled.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Oh...sprained my ankle and got some stitches on my leg, too. You?"

"No, I'm ok. Just a few cuts and bruises.

Yugi nodded and slipped back into a daze again. Malik furrowed his brows in worry, "Are...you ok? Yugi?" He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Wh-what?"

"What is it? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Then what is it?"

Yugi flinched when he remembered how Yami shot the guy's fingers off, so mercilessly, so inhumanely. It left a deep scar within his mind. "Hey! Yugi, are you ok? Should I call someone?" Malik shook him gently.

"No...I'm just...a bit-"

"Shocked?"

Yugi nodded.

"Nothing happened, though. Mana's fine and we're fine, too."

"No...no that."

"Then...what is it? Yugi, what's wrong?" Malik asked slowly, extremely concerned now.

"He...he…"

"Who? Come on, Yugi, don't do this to me! What's wrong? You're scaring me!"

Yugi looked up at him and gulped nervously before speaking. He had a hard time trying to find his voice, finding his words, "Did...did you not see how...Yami…"

Malik took a deep breath, realizing what Yugi meant now. He sighed, "Pharaoh...cared you didn't he?"

"I-I don't think I've ever seen someone to brutal and inhuman, Malik! There was just pure anger in his eyes! I...I…" Yugi breathed, "How can someone like him exist?!"

"I know how you feel but don't think about it right now, Ok? Just rest. I'll go get you some water."

Malik stood up and opened the curtains. He gasped when he saw Yusei and Yami standing outside. Yugi looked up when he heard Malik gasped. His eyes widened when he saw the two boys. Yami looked away but Yugi should see the tint of sadness in his eyes. Yugi tried to say something but Yami just looked at the bottle of water he held and gave it to Yusei before walking away. Yugi couldn't help but feel guilty...did he hear everything?

Yusei paused for a moment before walking in. He stood in front of the table beside Yugi's bed and stared at the bottle that Yami gave him. "You...think you saw a brutal and inhuman monster back there…" He started, causing Yugi to look up at him.

"But...I saw something different. Back there, I saw a man trying to protect his family and the people he cares most about." He placed the bottle on the table and walked out.

Bakura walked down the hospital corridor when he noticed Ryou exiting the building. He frowned, what was he doing going off on his own in his state? He picked up the pace and followed the boy out. Once outside, he saw him sitting down on the bench, staring into the darkness.

Bakura knew Ryou was upset about shooting a guy and usually if it was anyone else, he'd have told them to man up but how could he even think to say that to Ryou? He walked up to him and sat quietly next to him. Ryou didn't even acknowledge his presence as he stared off into space. Bakura sighed and leaned back against the bench, looking at the night sky.

Finally, Ryou sighed and looked up at the sky with him. "I...I...killed…"

"I know. Malik told me what happened back there. Thank you for saving my sister. I can never thank you enough for that."

"Saving? Why can't I see it like that?"

Bakura looked over at him, his brows scrunched together.

"All I can see is the moment I...pulled the trigger…" Ryou stuttered. In his three years in the police, sure he'd shot people but never killed anyone. He'd shot them to stop them, never to kill. He just couldn't bring himself to kill anyone. But when he say the man trying to kidnap Mana, he'd just aimed the gun and fired without the slightest bit of hesitation.

Bakura fell silent. He didn't know how to comfort Ryou.

"He...just...he just...fell…" Ryou took a deep breath and bit his lip as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ryou-"

"Bakura, you know when you shot that guy to save me back at the club? I was so confused. I couldn't understand how you could just kill a man without hesitating."

Bakura looked at his hands in deep thought.

"Well...I...I did the same. I didn't even hesitated...or think. I just...shot him!" Ryou broke down finally and curled himself together, crying into his knees.

Bakura startled at the state Ryou was in. For him, he could kill a hundred bad men and sleep like nothing happened but for Ryou...it was different. Even killing a bad person was a enough to shock him and leave him broke. Until now, Bakura didn't realize this hot headed, angry boy was actually an innocent one. He sighed as he felt a painful tug in his chest as he watched the boy sob. He moved closer and without pause, pulled him into an embrace, enclosing his arms around him; protecting him.

Ryou continued to cry in his embrace. "Bakura...I killed...I killed a man...what do I do? What do I do?!"

Bakura placed his hand on Ryou's head and stroked his messy white hair, trying to calm him down. He clenched his jaw tightly, knowing there was nothing he could say or do that would take the pain away.

Back in the apartment later that night, the boys helped Mana into bed. Ryou covered her with a blanket and smiled softly, "There you go, Mana. If you need anything, call ok?"

Mana nodded and thanked Ryou as he pulled away. Ryou's eyes started watering again, thinking about shooting a man. "If it wasn't for you…"

"Mana...let's just forget about it, ok? Go to sleep." He forced a smile.

Mana nodded and closed her eyes. Ryou crept out of the room and walked to the lounge where Marik and Malik were talking, in deep conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Marik asked again.

"Marik, nothing's going to happen to Mana. There's three of us here to protect her from getting hurt again."

"But you three aren't well either. I just don't feel right leaving you all alone here."

"No one can access this building anyway." Malik assured him. "And we're fine. Honestly…"

"Ok, but call me if you need anything, ok? Anything!"

Malik smiled, "Sure."

"Ok then...good night and thank you...again." Marik sighed and turned to Ryou, nodding at him before leaving the apartment.

Malik turned and smiled up at Ryou. "Hey...is Mana asleep now?"

"Yeah."

"You should get some rest, too." Malik walked up to him and hugged him tightly, "Ryou...what happened today-"

"No, don't."

Malik tightened his embrace, ignoring Ryou's struggles to get away. "You saved someone, Ryou...you saved someone."

Ryou's lip started trembling again as he hugged Malik back. Malik sighed and tried to soothe him. "You saved someone."

Yugi laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He'd been doing this for the past couple of hours now. He just couldn't fall asleep; not with so many things on his mind.

'You think you saw a brutal and inhuman monster back there...but I saw something different. I saw a man trying to protect his family and the people he cares most about.'

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed. Why was it so confusing?! Why was he even confused? He is brutal! He is a monster! But what about all those times he'd saved Yugi, did those tiny thing for him like find his bracelet, carry him home…the kiss. He sighed again and turned to his side to look at the clock.

3 AM

He groaned and stared at the dark ceiling again. Why did he feel so guilty? Why did he feel like he was in wrong and needed to apologize? This was Yami! The freaking scary, heartless leader of Millenium. At least that's what he'd always been taught… However, when Yami had heard what he'd said about him at the hospital, the sad look on his face, he just couldn't erase it from his memory. Yugi shook his head. This wasn't working. He flung the covers off and sat upright in bed.

Yami laid in his bed with his eyes open like most nights. Since early childhood, he found it hard to sleep, perhaps because there was so much stress in his life or maybe something else but as much as he wanted, he couldn't sleep more than a few hours a night. But this night, he kept repeating two images in his head; the complete horror in Yugi's eyes and what he'd said about him at the hospital...a brutal and inhumane monster…

He suddenly snapped his head at the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He furrowed his brows and checked the time… 3:15 AM. He looked back again at the door and sighed as he got up and took his gun out of the drawers before casually making his way to the door.

He scratched his head with the gun and placed it by his side before he opened the door to reveal a disheveled, sleepless looking Yugi. "Yugi?"

Yugi looked up and back down to the floor immediately noting that Yami was standing in front of him shirtless. He fidgeted with his fingers and looked around until his eyes met the gun in his hand. He gasped in shock and took a step back; but landed on his bad ankle resulting in him crashing onto the floor.

"Oh, shit! Yugi!" Yami quickly kneeled in front of him and tried to pick him up.

But Yugi saw him bring the gun he was holding closer to him and gasped. Yami startled slightly before realizing he was still holding the gun. "Shit, sorry." He threw the gun back into the apartment and held his hands up, "Ok, now?"

Yugi calmed down but still didn't make eye contact. Yami looked left and right down the dark corridor and sighed. He edged closer to him and wrapped his arms around Yugi and picked him up.

Yugi gasped and stared at him in shock as he leaned into him. Yami looked at him for a moment before carrying him into the apartment. He held onto his bare shoulder as he walked into the lounge. Yugi's eyes betrayed him again as they fluttered up towards Yami's face. He tilted his head slowly, looking at his features. No matter how much he looked at him, he just couldn't figure him out.

Yami stood in front of the couch and gently placed him down. Yugi slowly let go of his shoulder and saw down. He looked at him in confusion as he kneeled in front of him and traced his thumb across his ankle. "Did you hurt it again?" Yami asked softly.

Yugi just kept looking at him, how could he speak so softly to him now? Yami looked up when Yugi didn't reply and noticed his expression. He quickly looked down at the his ankle again. "I'm...sorry I scared you back there...I never meant to...scare you like that." Yami said, still focused on Yugi's bandaged ankle.

Yugi's lips parted slightly as if to say something but nothing came out.

"Did you eat anything when you got back?" Yami asked again, looking up at him.

Yugi, still in a daze, shook his head. He sighed and stood up, heading off somewhere. For some reason when he left, Yugi traced a hand down his leg to his ankle where Yami had touched. He traced his ankle like how he had. Why did it feel so warm when he did it?

Yami grabbed a white t-shirt on the way to the kitchen and yanked it on, rummaging through his fridge. He paused for a moment, what was Yugi even doing here? If he was scared of him, then why did he come here? He shook his head and grabbed something from the fridge, placing it on the table as he made his face back to the lounge.

He paused when he reached Yugi and found that the boy was fast asleep on his sofa. Yami kneeled down in front of him and traced the golden strands of hair away from his face, tucking them behind his ear. He shook his head, how could a boy who was so scared of him only a few hours ago, fall asleep so soundly in his house? He sighed and pulled Yugi into his arm, picking him up.

As soon as he did, Yugi's hands crept up and wrapped themselves around his neck. Yami froze and looked down at the adorable sleeping boy as he nuzzled the side of his face into his chest. Yami slowly started making his way to his bedroom, Yugi held tightly in his arms. "Ya...mi…"

Yami looked down at him as he mumbled. "I'm...sorry...I didn't realize...you were only...protecting...your...family…"

Yami blinked and finally, a faint smile broke out upon his face.

"I'm sorry…"

He walked into the his room and laid Yugi gently on his bed. His hands slipped off his neck and fell to his sides. Yami traced Yugi's hair back again and slowly got up to leave the room to sleep on the sofa for the night but Yugi suddenly grabbed his hand. He looked at him but he was still asleep. He gently tried to free himself but Yugi turned over in his sleep and placed the hand over his chest.

Yami frowned, confused at what to do but once he saw how peaceful Yugi looked while sleeping, he smiled warmly again and laid next to him, watching the boys sleep. "Yami…"

Yami furrowed his brow when Yugi's mumbled his name and smiled in his lip. And soon after, for the first time in a long time, Yami felt his own eyelids become heavier… and heavier until they closed.


	19. Chapter 19

**So, this is going to be a triple update…It's just to help the story flow a little more smoothly. I couldn't fit everything into one chapter without it being so overwhelming so I decided to split it up into three. Please don't forget to REVIEW! THANK YOU **

Yugi's lips parted as he took a deep breath and stretched in bed. He twisted his body to face the window and squinted his eyes closed at the brightness of the morning sun. He mumbled incoherent sentences before slowly opening his eyes.

He blinked, realizing he was in an unfamiliar room. It wasn't his ceiling…it wasn't his room. Yugi rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around the room. Suddenly, he remembered he'd gone down to see Yami last night. He bit his lip and peered through the open door, into the apartment to see if he was there.

Yugi exhaled nervously and turned back to the bed where he found a note on the pillow next to him. He reached for the note and opened it, still looking around the room anxiously for Yami. He turned back and opened the note:

**Sleep a bit more…. and take the rest of the week off. **

A small smile crept to his lips as he traced his fingers over the inked letters. Yugi laid back in bed and placed the note on his chest. Why did he feel this was? Was it because Yami was so mysterious, so unpredictable that kept him thinking about the guy? Or was it something else entirely? He turned to the empty side of the bed and reached out to feel the sheets. "Yami Takahashi…what am I doing?"

"Can you meet me today?" Mana said through the phone quietly. "No...I'll call you when I can get out, ok? Thank you."

She ended the call and stared at the empty chair in front of her in shock. She'd found them. She'd actually found them. She shook the covers off and stood up in a hurry. However, she stood up so quickly that she ended up losing her balance and fell back onto the bed. With a slight giggle, she pushed herself out of bed again, slowly and walked over to Malik's room. "Malik…"

"Huh? Mana?" Malik opened the door, still half-asleep.

"Malik, we have some serious business to attend to today. Can you get ready?"

"Um...ok?"

"Hey, where's Yugi?" Ryou poked his head out of Yugi's room.

"Here's not there?"

"No…"

They suddenly heard the front door open and close, followed by an angry and shocked shout. "Who are you?!"

They ran into the lounge and found Yugi yelling at four members of the Millenium gang, including Mahad and Shada, who were on the sofa, playing Mario on the Wii.

"What the hell?!" Mana shouted at them. The men immediately stood up and bowed at them. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"Miss Mana, we have been given strict orders from Pharaoh to be your bodyguard for this week."

"I have bodyguards!" Mana gestured to the three perplexed boys.

"They've been given the week off, Miss Mana. Again, orders from Pharaoh." Shada stepped forward.

Yugi took a quick peek at the note in his hands and then hid it behind him, 'd actually gone through with this. "But..BUT! Guys, do something!" Mana turned to the boys and pouted.

Ryou sighed and walked over to them, "We're fine. We don't need to take time off."

"Sorry, Ryou. We can't go against Pharaoh's orders." Mahad apologized.

Mana growled. She had to get out of the house today to meet someone and that someone could definitely not be met with four Millenium members hovering around her, ready to tell her brothers everything. "Fine! Wait there though! Boys!" Mana grabbed the boys' hands and led them into her room.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked as Mana peered through the door before slamming shut and locking it.

"Guys we need to get away from them!"

"Ok, but tell us why first?" Malik quirked a brow, suspicious.

Mana bit her lip and hesitated before going to sit down on her bed. She had the biggest "oh, I'm in deep shit" look ever! "You know how...Bakura told me off before because I was trying to find his father and Yami's parents?"

"Yes…" The boys nodded slowly.

"Well...I kind of...didn't listen to him…"

"Mana!" Ryou groaned.

"I know, I know...So, I hired private investigators to find them for me."

"Mana! You do know your brothers are going to flip shit when they find out about this, right?"

"I had to do it, Malik. You don't know what it's like...they all act tough and macho but inside they're just damaged souls."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Yugi sighed, caving in.

"Well, the guy I hired said he'd found some information on them and wants to meet me in person-"

"No!" Ryou cut her off and shook his head, "It could be a trap."

"It's not! Please, just help me out, guys. We just need to get rid of my 'bodyguards'...please help me?"

The boys sighed and looked at each other.

The three boys and Mana walked into the lounge after getting ready, the bodyguards were no watching some sports match and cheering and howling like idiots. Mana muttered something under her breath before storming over to Mahad, whacking him behind his head. "OW! What the-" He stood up and whirled around to find Mana glaring at him.

"The boys and I have some business at the HQ so I'll go with them and meet you there, alright?"

"But we're-"

"I know, you can meet me there and start your bodyguard duty from there! I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with the boys!"

"You sure you're definitely coming to HQ?" Mahad asked suspiciously, he'd already been grilled out by gang's leaders for what happened last time…

"Damn it, Mahad!" Mana hissed and showed him her fist.

"Fine, fine." The guards left and the boys and Mana followed them to the parking structure.

"Ok, let them go first." Mana said as she got into the car and watched the car in front of them drive off.

"Mana...I don't know about this...if your brothers find out…" Malik sighed as he turned the engine on.

"They won't. I'm just meeting up with the guy for a few minutes and then we'll drive straight to HQ, ok?"

"Pharaoh, we've targeted every single gang in Domino and trust me, none of them have an idea about the IS device." Karim informed him.

Shadi walked up to the leaders, "Even if they wanted to, they don't have the resources to steal something like that from the IS."

"Then who stole? It has to be one of them." Bakura frowned.

"Does it?" Yusei said suddenly. The gang turned to him, waiting for him to continue. "Like Shadi said, they don't have the resources or technology to steal something like that and not get caught."

"So, who do you think did it, then?" Jaden asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Maybe it wasn't a gang?"

"Not a gang?" Yami said down in his chair and rubbed his forehead with his fingers while thinking.

"Ok, we're going to run in, get what we need, and leave! Your bodyguards are probably waiting for us back at HQ as we speak!" Malik tapped the wheel anxiously.

"Ok, ok! We're here!"

Malik and Mana jumped out of the car and ran into the cafe, while Ryou and Yugi waited for them in the car. Not even a minute passed before Malik and Mana ran back out again, holding two files. "Wow, that was quick." Yugi said as they all got into the car.

"That guy talks too much! I said there was an emergency and he just gave me the files and we ran out of there. Oh, God, I just hope my brothers don't realize what we went somewhere!"

Mana stuffed the files into her bag without reading them as Malik sped his way back to headquarters.

They arrived at HQ in record timing. The four bodyguards waiting for them were shaking in fear and nervousness. Mahad came running down to open the door, sweat dripping from his brow. "Where were you?!"

"Sorry, there was traffic." Mana lied.

"I thought I was going to be put to death because I thought you'd run away!"

"Um...Mahad, I don't lie, thank you very much." She tilted her chin up and walked past him as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Anyway, what business do you have here?" Shada asked the boys.

"Um…"

"It's with my brothers."

"Oh, ok...well they're in the office." Shada relaxed and escorted them to the office.

As they were walking, they tried to come up with a reason as to why they came to HQ. They hadn't exactly thought this far into their plan. Shada stopped at the door and motioned for them to go in. The boys peeped through the door one by one and slowly walked in.

The gang turned to the door and arched their brows when the boys, who were clearly ordered for bed rest, strolled into Yami's office. Yugi looked up to see Yami curiously staring at him and his leg. He stepped back and hid behind Malik, knowing full well that he wasn't happy that he'd left the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura walked toward them.

"Um…" Mana mumbled, trying to think of something.

"They said they had business with you, Boss." Shada answered for them. Mana shot death glares at them before turning to smile back at Bakura.

"Well, what is it?"

"Um…" Mana stepped back and nudged Ryou to help her out.

"Um what?!

"I missed you!" Ryou squeaked nervously.

…..

…..

…

..

"Excuse me?" Bakura arched a brow and crossed his arms in front of him.

Ryou's eyes widened as the two other boys cursed under their breaths. "I...we...WE missed you...so we came."

Bakura just stared at Ryou as if he'd grow two heads and a tail. What the hell was wrong with this boy? Ryou stuttered and continued on, "And we...came to say...THANK YOU!"

Mana repeatedly banged her head against Malik's shoulder. They were so screwed! Ryou was horrible under pressure! Ryou forced a smile as the gang stared at him with blank expressions. "Thank you for what?" Bakura asked.

"Thank you...for...for...for...BEING THE COOLEST BOSSES EVER!"

The boys smacked their heads simultaneously. Why was Ryou being like this?! The gang snickered behind Bakura who blinked in confusion, "Oi, have the painkillers from last night not worn off yet?"

"H-huh?"

"You're acting like you're on drugs." Bakura grumbled and went back to the table to continue reading his file.

Yugi then pulled a dazed Ryou back towards them and smacked him across the head before reprimanding him.

"Did you boys sleep ok last night?" Jaden got up and walked over to them. Yugi took a quick glance at Yami but he was too busy with work. He sighed with relief and nodded. "Really? It amazes me how you boys can sleep in the same apartment as Mana."

Mana rolled her eyes, "Here we go again…"

Jaden ruffled her hair playfully as Marik walked up to them. "You boys must have heard her snore right?"

The boys shook their heads.

"What?! When we were growing up, her snores were so loud it sounded like there was a lion roaming around!" Yusei laughed.

"YUSEI!"

"What? It's true. Why do you think I chose the apartment furthest from yours?"

Mana gasped and turned to her other brothers who nodded in confirmation. She pouted and ran over to hug Ryou. Ryou just laughed, "Snoring isn't even that bad. You know, Yugi has a really funny sleeping habit, too."

"Ryou! Don't you dare!"

"What is it?" Mana nudged Ryou for answers.

"Nothing as bad as Mana's snoring, that's for sure." Marik shook his head. Mana sent death glares before turning back to Ryou.

"Should I tell them? It's so funny!"

"You do and I'll shave off all that pretty white hair of yours while you're sleeping!" Yugi threatened.

"Well, Yugi in his sleep…" Malik grinned.

"Malik!"

"Yugi…" Ryou giggled along with Mana.

"Yugi sings in his sleep." Yami said casually, not looking up from his computure screen.

As if in slow motion, every single one of their heads turned a millimeter a second towards Yami, their eyes bulging out of their sockets as they slowly realized the only way Yami would know that about Yugi is if they had slept together. Yugi on the other hand stood there, frozen. His jaw hit the floor, unable to turn around and face Yami. Did he...did he just reveal that they were together last night?! WAS HE MAD?!

Yami looked up for a split second and did a double take when he realized everyone gawking at him "What? He does." He shrugged.

They all snapped their heads back at Yugi and then back at Yami and then back at Yugi again. Malik stepped forward, his mouth still hanging open. "Yugi...how does he know you sing in your sleep?"

Yugi cringed and hung his head low. That's when Mana suddenly gasped. Oh boy...here comes the drama queen. "YAMI!"

Yami looked up.

"Have you two...slept together?!"

The gang looked back at Yami. Surely not...right? "Yeah, last night."

"OH MY GOSH!" Mana and the boys shouted while Yugi cursed, wishing a hole would appear and just swallow him up.

"Pharaoh! You're the man!" Bakura gave Yami the thumbs up.

"Is that where you were last night?" Ryou and Malik interrogated Yugi who just shook his head, trying not to make eye contact.

"When?! HOw?!" Mana shouted, wanting to know the juicy details.

Yami furrowed his brows, "I think...around three this morning."

Yugi's eyes widened even more, if they was ever possible and turned around to hiss at Yami. "YOU!"

"What?" Yami leaned away slightly.

"How can you tell them?!"

"What? We just slept together."

"OH MY GOD!" The boys screamed behind them.

Yugi whacked Yami's arm and glared, "You're making it sound like we… you know!"

"What?"

"Um...three in the morning...slept together?! You're making it sound like it was...was...you know...a booty call!"

"A...booty call? Seriously?" Yami raised a brow.

"BOOTY CALL?!" Jaden and Yusei repeated, looking at each other.

"BOOTY CALL?!" The boys exclaimed.

"BOOTY CALL?!" Bakura and Marik shouted, shaking each other like idiots.

"NOOOOOO!"

Yami smirked seeing Yugi so flustered. It amused him so. "I think you were singing Twinkle Twinkle last night."

Yugi's jaw dropped. Had he not had enough of embarrassing him?

"You need to work on your pitching a bit more though." Yami placed his finger in his ear and scrunched his face slightly as if to say his ear hurt because of him and left the room.

Once he left, the room turned to chaos as Yugi stood in the middle of the room in a daze as everyone crowded around, interrogating him about what really went down last night.

"Yugiiiii!" Ryou and Malik ran after Yugi who limped away from HQ as fast as he could.

"Hahaha, we're sorry Yugi." Ryou laughed as he caught up with him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Mana walked behind them and laughed watching Yugi shout at the two boys. It was then that she remembered the files from before and took them out of her bag. She opened up Bakura's file and read where his dad was living right now. He was still in Domino so it was possible to meet with him. Mana bit her lip, wondering if Bakura would be willing to meet up.

She sighed and then took out Yami's file. Mana was hoping the private investigator had found where Yami's parents were. Mana read the file slowly, the investigator had only found Yami's mother. When her grandfather had found Yami, he'd tried to find his parents as well but all he found was that Yami's name was Yami Takahashi and that his mother had him out of marriage. Mana read the file until she reached the last sentence. She gasped suddenly as she felt the life drain out of her body. Her face grew pale and she suddenly left like she was going to be sick.

Ryou turned back and noticed Mana's expression. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "Mana?" He called out and both Yugi and Malik turned around, too.

The boys looked at each other before slowly walking over to her. Mana looked up at them as a tear fell from her eye. She trembled as the file fell from her hand and onto the floor. "What's wrong, Mana?" Yugi was about to reach out to her but stepped when he saw Yami approaching.

He furrowed his brows and picked up the file from the floor. Mana turned to stop him from reading it but before she could say anything, he'd already opened it. "Y-Yami…"

Yami read the file and suddenly, just like Mana, his face paled. He clenched his jaw and scrunched the file in his hand before throwing it onto the the floor, stepping on it before walking away. Yugi turned to look at Yami and bent down to pick the file off the floor. He read the words slowly and gasped in shock. _Oh, no…._ "M-Malik...Yami...his...his mother died two months ago…"

Malik sighed and hugged Mana tightly.

"He's...he's never going to see her… it's too late…"

Yugi looked at the file and then back at Yami's fading figure, disappearing along the road. _Yami… _


	20. Chapter 20

**Like I said, this will be a three part update because I had to cut up the chapter since it was too long. Please review and let me know what you think! Also, I do apologize for those with a weak heart…venture at your own risk..**

"This is why I told you not to get involved, Mana!" Bakura shouted as he threw the file across the desk.

"B-Bakura…" Mana stuttered through her tears.

Bakura sighed in frustration and turned to Yusei, "Go find Pharaoh."

Yusei nodded and grabbed Jaden and Marik to come with him. They left the room quickly. Mana sniffed as she gripped onto Yugi's arm. "B-Bakura, what's going to happen to...Y-Yami?"

Bakura hung his head low and placed his palms on his desk, closing his eyes. Mana was about to call out to him but he sighed and beat her to it, "Go…"

"Bakura…"

"I said GO!" Bakura growled, not looking up.

Ryou walked over to Mana and grabbed her arm, "Come on, Mana. Let's go home-"

"NO!" Mana pushed herself off of Ryou and walked up to Bakura, tugging on his sleeve. "Bakura…"

He gritted his teeth. "Mana, don't push your luck."

"But...I was only trying to help-"

"You call this helping?!" He stood up angrily and threw the files to the floor, "You think Yami finding out the woman that abandoned him is dead and knowing he's never going to see her, is helping him?!"

Mana gasped as she took a step back. Bakura growled and grabbed her shoulder, shaking her slightly. "You tell me! You think you helped?!"

"Bakura…" Ryou tried to pull Bakura away.

"STAY THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF THIS!" He growled and turned back to Mana, "Dammit, Mana! Did you ever stop to think that maybe me and Yami don't want to face our past?! Did you ever think that maybe we want to forget about it and move on?!"

Mana stood there, limp, as tears rolled down her cheek. Bakura cursed and let go of her, turning away. "Mana, come on…" Malik walked up to her.

Mana shook her head. She turned to the files on the floor and picked them up. She placed them on his desk quietly and looked up at him. "You don't want to face your past because it hurts. It's because you want to forget."

Bakura frowned, clenching his jaw.

"Yami right now...he's regretting never meeting his mother. He's never going to get his answers. Before it's too late…consider meeting him. Don't make the same mistake."

Bakura stared at the file blankly, saying nothing as Mana stepped away and left the room with Malik. Ryou looked back at Bakura sadly before exiting the room.

Yami walked in a daze between the busy crowd. Someone bumped into him as they walked past. He paused for a moment before walking again. He didn't even know what to think, what was there to think? What was there to feel?

He continued to take heavy footsteps down the road, losing himself in the crowd. Was it all going to end like this? He had nothing of this woman that gave birth to him; no warmth, no familiar scent, no love, no joy, no happiness...nothing. So why then, did it feel like something had just died inside? Why did he feel like someone had just stole something precious from him?

He leaned on the wall as people walked past and slid down to the ground. He didn't care that the people around him were looking at him oddly. He didn't even notice. He simple closed his eyes, remembering the old memories:

_**A 6 year old Yami sat outside waiting for one of the Millenium drivers to come and pick him up. He played with a stick and drew random circles in the dirt. **_

"_**Sorry, son. Did you have to wait long?"**_

_**Yami looked up with his stoic expression at a mother rushing frantically to the school gates and hugging her son. "Mommy!" The kid pouted and wailed. **_

"_**Sorry, honey. Look, look what I got you!" She pulled out a chocolate bar. The kid grabbed it and started eating it happily. "Is it yummy?" **_

_**The kid nodded.**_

_**Yami blinked, feeling sad for some reason. **_

"_**Come on, let's go home." The kid's mother picked him up and carried him towards the car. The mother suddenly noticed Yami playing on his own and paused. "Dear, is your mother coming to pick you up?" **_

_**Yami just looked at her. **_

"_**Mom! He doesn't have a mommy." **_

"_**Oh…" The mother looked apologetically at Yami, how just stared at his meaningless drawings in the dirt. **_

"_**That's why he's so weird. He never talks." The kid said as he chomped on his chocolate. **_

"_**Shh! Don't say things like that!" **_

_**Yami suddenly stood up when a black car with tinted windows pulled up in front of him. He looked at the woman quickly before jumping into the car and slamming the door shut. **_

"_**Young master, how was school today?" His driver asked, even though he knew Yami wouldn't answer. Yami was always like that, the quiet, sad type that lived in a dark, cold little world of his own. **_

_**Yami looked at him and hesitated before speaking, "Chocolate...please?" **_

"_**H-uh?" The driver stared at Yami incredulously. Yami was actually speaking! The drier quickly stopped at the nearest store and ran in to buy him chocolate. **_

_**Yami stepped out of the car and waited for his driver to come back. The driver finally came out of the store and handed him three chocolate bars, "Here, young master. Have them all."**_

_**Yami looked up at him hesitantly and picked one of the chocolate bars. He unwrapped it slowly and took a small bite out of the chocolate. He did waited...and waited to feel something but nothing came. Why did that kid look so happy eating the chocolate his mom gave him? Why couldn't Yami feeling anything? **_

_**He threw the chocolate on the ground and got back into the car without saying another word.**_

Yami raked his fingers through his hair, remembering that memory. He didn't understand back then but now he realized that all through his life he tried to make a connection with a mother he never had and now, never could. That's why he felt this pain in his heart when he learned that the mother he craved for was forever gone. And no matter how hard he tried or wished, he could never make a connection with her now.

Mana slammed her door shut and stormed past the lounge where the boys were sitting. Yugi stood up in an instant, "Mana, where are you going?"

Mana just grabbed her coat and ignored him.

"Mana!" Ryou walked over to her and tried to pull her back but she just shook him off.

"Let me go, Ryou!"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I need to go see Bakura's father!"

Malik sighed, "Mana, don't. You know Bakura won't like this."

"No! I don't care if he hates me. It's for him I'm doing this for!"

"Mana, he's-"

"Malik, you don't understand! Because Yami didn't do anything all this time, he lost his only chance of meeting his mother and I can't let that happen to Bakura, too!"

Ryou sighed and placed his hands on her shoulder to calm her down, "Ok, ok...Mana, just calm down and we'll sort this out."

"Ryou...Bakura is now the only one who has a chance of meeting and reconciling with his father...I can't just let it go…"

Ryou sighed and pulled the girl into a tight embrace. He turned and looked at the two boys sadly, not knowing what to do. Yugi limped forward then and placed his hand on Mana's shoulder. "Mana, it's too dangerous for you to go out there."

"But-"

"You said yourself that the most likely place he'd be at is the underground casinos. You think it's safe for you to expose yourself in a place like that?"

Mana sighed and hung her head in defeat.

"I'll...go instead." Ryou said quietly.

"R-Ryou?"

"Ryou…" Malik started.

"Look, we all know if we don't let Mana go, she'll go on her own. And Yugi, you're injured right now, so there's no way you can go and Malik, I know you definitely don't want to go."

Malik sighed and shook his head.

"So, I'll go. I'll go and see if I can find out the reason he did that to Bakura and if his reason is worth listening to then maybe Bakura should meet up with him."

"Ryou, thank you!" Mana hugged him tightly.

"Don't thank me yet." He mumbled as he detached himself and put on his leather jacket before going out.

Ryou entered a dark smoking club and walked to the reception area to find a woman dressed in skimpy clothing leaning on the desk. He cleared his throat, "Excuse me, do you know a Zorc Akefia?"

"Depends on who's asking." The girl looked at her nails casually, not giving a damn.

"Just tell me if you know him!"

"Are you a cop?"

"Do I look like a bloody cop?" Ryou hissed.

"No, I guess not."

Ryou gritted his teeth and waited for her answer. She finally nodded towards a door, "He's downstairs. Table number three."

Ryou turned and walked to the door and opened it, revealing a staircase. He hesitated a bit before going down. Slowly, he opened the door at the bottom of the staircase, revealing a large dimly lit room full of men and skimpily dressed woman gambling. Damn, if only he weren't undercover, he'd kick all their asses to jail in a heartbeat. He scanned the room and stopped a passing waitress, "Which one is Kumori Akefia?"

The waitress eyed him up and down and then nodded towards a roughly dressed man at a gambling table who looked like he was losing badly. Ryou thanked the waitress and made his way to the table.

"Better luck time, Akefia." One of the players laughed at him as he took all the chips.

"Come on, give me a loan and we'll play again." Kumori said, a tinge of desperation in his voice.

"I don't like wasting my time on broke people." The other man laughed and left teh table.

Ryou sighed and walked over to him. "Zorc Akefia?"

He looked up at him quizzically, "You've got the wrong person."

"I'm not a cop."

"What do you want?"

Ryou looked around the room before sitting down, "I'm a friend of Bakura's."

"B-Bakura?"

"Bakura...your son…"

The man's eyes flickered slightly before he turned away. Ryou studied the man more closely and noticed that Bakura and his father really didn't look all that much a like, aside from the white hair and dark eyes. He was much tanner with a jagged scar running down his face."Mr. Akefia...don't you think you should try to reconcile with him?"

"R-reconcile?"

"Well, you did leave him in jail for three years."

The man fidgeted with his fingers, "How...how is he doing now?"

Ryou smiled, "He's going well...he became a great man."

"Really?"

Ryou nodded.

Suddenly the man's eyes changed when he looked at the cards on the table and looked at Ryou warily, "Does...he...have money?"

"Sorry?"

"Does he have money?"

Ryou's mouth parted in shock at what he was asking. Here he was trying to understand why Bakura's father did what he did but the man was asking for money! "Mr. Akefia-"

Ryou was cut short when someone suddenly grabbed his hand and yanked him up forcefully. His eyes widened, "B-Bakura…"

Bakura glared down at him, his grip on his hand tightening.

"Bakura…"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" He hissed.

"I…"

"Bakura…" Mr. Akefia whispered, Bakura loosened his grip, his gaze softening but he didn't dare face his father, "Bakura…" He said again.

This time Bakura's eyes turned to slits, his jaw clenched tightly, "Shut up."

Ryou gasped, "Bakura-"

"Shut up and come with me." Bakura yanked on Ryou's arm and pulled him out of the club. He opened the passenger seat of his car for Ryou and shoved him in before getting into the driver's seat.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered as Bakura sped down the road.

Bakura gripped onto the steering wheel and pressed the gas pedal. "Listen to me, Bakura!" But he completely ignored him and stared at the road ahead of him.

"Bakura! Let me explain-"

Bakura suddenly swerved the car to the side of the road and got out, slamming the door shut. He kicked the ground angrily and hung his head low, trying to calm himself down. Ryou watched him for a moment before getting out of the car, too. "Bakura…"

Bakura turned to face him, his face stricken with grief.

"I'm sorry, Bakura…I was only trying to help-"

He shook his head and turned away. "Don't be like Mana...please…"

"But Mana's right...you have a chance-"

"A chance? A chance?! Why would I want to give the man that left me to rot in jail for three years a chance?!"

"Bakura," Ryou reached out for him but he stepped back.

"A chance?! What a joke!"

"Then...why did you come here?" Ryou asked slowly. Bakura paused for a moment, not knowing what to say, "You wanted to see him, too, didn't you?"

"No…"

"You did! That's why you were there!"

"No!" Bakura growled and gripped onto Ryou's shoulders. "No! Who the hell do you think you are?! What the f*ck do you know about?!"

"NOTHING! I KNOW SHIT ABOUT YOU!"

Bakura panted silently as he stared at him. Ryou sighed, "But even I can tell that you miss him. You have a chance to reunite-"

"What is it with you all and wanting to reunite me with him? I don't give second chances to traitors!"

"I want you to reunite with him because if I was given a chance to reconcile with my father, I would! If I had a chance to know why my father did the things he did to me then I would take it! If I knew that there was a tiny shred of hope of being able to forgive him, then I WOULD!"

Bakura looked at him in shock as Ryou shouted out his true feelings.

"I...would do anything for the chance you have right now…" Ryou whispered, his gaze focused upon the ground now as he tried to hold back his tears.

"That's where you and me are different, Ryou Bakura. For me, I survived those three years in prison because of my hatred for him."

Ryou slowly looked up at him.

"If I know the reason why he did that to me then I might not hate him...and I want to hate him...I want to hate him until the day I die. That's the only way I can live with myself."

Ryou blinked the tears away as he looked at the broken man in front of him. Bakura looked back , his eyes red from holding his tears back, "So...let me hate him, please…"

Bakura looked away then and walked past Ryou. As he did, Ryou reached his arm out and grabbed his arm to stop him. Bakura didn't turn around; he hated the fact that he'd let someone see him in such a vulnerable state, especially Ryou.

Ryou on the other hand let the tears roll down his face, his back still facing him and slowly slipped his and down to intertwine with his. Bakura closed his eyes and sighed, wanting to walk away and at the same time not being able to.

_So, this is what he's been living through all his life? How could he be so different and so similar to me at the same time? _Ryou shook his head.

Bakura took a deep breath, "R-Ryou…"

Hearing his broken voice, broke Ryou's heart. He turned around and wrapped his arms around him tightly, leaning his chin on his shoulder. Bakura startled slightly at the sudden move but he couldn't find it in him to let him go. "You've been through a lot…"

Bakura gasped and finally, for the first time in a long time, let a tear escape as he stood there in Ryou's embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

**Last part of this three part chapter thing. Lol. Just warning: There is a scene of violence so please view with discretion. As I was writing this chapter, I was brought back to Season 4 of Yugioh when Yami completely lost it after losing Yugi. With that being said, I think you all know what to expect… ENJOY! Or…cry…lol. Whichever. Please do review! Reviews make me happy! :) THANK YOU**

Bakura's car screeched to a halt in front of their hotel. Ryou started taking off his seatbelt but noticed Bakura still holding onto the steering wheel, staring at the dark road ahead. They hadn't spoken the whole journey back, but what was there to say? Strange as it sounds, Ryou knew how Bakura felt without him having to say anything.

"Are you getting off?" Ryou asked as he held the door open.

"You go in first."

Ryou hesitated a moment before nodding. "Ok then...don't be too long…"

Bakura forced a smile as Ryou got out of the car. He waited for him to enter the hotel safely before starting the engine and speeding off again. Ryou turned around and looked through the glass door, wondering where he was going.

Yugi shook his head to keep himself awake. He peered down the corridor and sighed when he saw no one. He hugged his knees again and pouted, waiting outside Yami's apartment. It was nearly midnight and no one had seen or heard from Yami yet.

Yugi even went to the other guys to ask whether or not they should go looking for him. But they all told him that the best thing they could do was leave him alone for a while. But how could Yugi just do nothing? The aching pain in his heart got the better of him and so here he was, outside his apartment waiting for him.

He didn't know what he would say to him if he did see Yami, but that didn't matter because right now, the only thing that would put his mind and heart at ease again was seeing him. Yugi slowly placed his cheek on his knee and looked down the dark corridor longingly. He closed his eyes and remembered the look on Yami's face when he'd found out about his mother. Yugi snapped his eyes open and shook his head, trying to get the image out; every time he thought about how hurt, how shocked he locked, he felt these pangs of pain in his heart.

Yugi suddenly looked up when he heard the elevator doors open. He soot up quickly and squinted his eyes at the dark figure approaching him but let out a disappointed sigh when he realized it was only Yusei. "Yugi...what are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

Yusei stood in front of Yami's door and sighed, "He's still not back?"

"No...Yusei, are you sure we shouldn't be out there looking for him?"

"No, trust me, at times like this it's best to leave him alone." Yusei answered with a dark expression.

"Has-" Yugi trailed off, not knowing if he how to ask...if he even wanted to know the answer.

"Has he had times like this before?" Yusei asked as he leaned on the wall opposite of Yugi.

Yugi nodded.

For a moment, it seemed like Yusei had gone into a daze, staring at the wall beside Yugi, forgetting he was even there. Yugi looked at him with furrowed brows when he saw a sad and distant expression on his face. "Yusei?"

"Huh? Oh...sorry…"

"I guess the answer is yes then…" Yugi sighed.

"He's gone through a lot in his life and he's sacrificed a lot for us...for Millenium."

Yugi looked at Yusei sadly as Yusei spoke with his eyes filled with admiration mixed pain for Yami. "He may look strong, Yugi but his heart is anything but that. He just learned to build this unbreakable iron wall around his heart. That's why to people who don't know him well-all they see is a…brutal and inhumane monster…"

Yugi's shifted downwards, stung by his own words. It seemed so wrong to consider Yami any of those things now

. "But to me...to us, he's someone I would gladly follow to Hell with," Yusei said quietly as Yugi looked up in shock. He smiled at him softly, "You should go up...and I'll let you know if Yami comes home."

"Yusei…" Yugi stopped him as he started to walk away. Yusei stopped and turned around. "About what I said at the hospital...I didn't mean it. I know now...he's nothing like that."

Yusei watched as Yugi bit his lip and left to get into the elevator. What was really going on between him and Yami?

Yami was still wandering around the city, lost in his own mind. He didn't even know where he was but he couldn't stop walking. Cars honked at him as he walked in the middle of the road. He let out a sighed and looked up at the dead, black sky. He hated this feeling! He shouldn't even be feeling this way; he'd forced himself to detach himself from everyone and everything so why wouldn't he do that this time?!

He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. She was gone...his mother was gone. There was no chances of forgiveness, no chances to reunite...nothing!

Another car honked at Yami. "Hey, asshole! Get the f*ck out of the way!" The driver shouted at him.

_She's gone...she's actually gone… _This was the only thought that ran through Yami's complicated mind.

"GET THE F*CK OUT OF THE WAY!" The driver shouted again, honking his horn like mad.

"She's...gone…" Yami mumbled to himself.

The driver had enough and he stepped out of this car, slamming the door behind him. He stormed towards Yami and yanked him back and punched him across the face. Yami stumbled onto the ground and spat out the blood from his mouth but didn't retaliate or move.

"This guys, seriously!" The driver ruffled his hair angrily and kicked Yami's back, making him tumble forward again, but still Yami did nothing.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Yami rolled onto his bruised back and stared at the sky again, she was really gone. He really was all alone in this world now. He clenched his jaw at the last thought and just when the driver was about to kick him again, Yami grabbed his foot and held it tightly.

"GET OFF!" The driver shouted as he tried to punch Yami but Yami just twisted his arm back, making him off to the ground. Yami then stood up and turned to him, grabbing the man by the collar.

The driver seeing the deep rage in Yami's eyes, gulped. Yami tightened his grip on the man's the collar and spat blood out out of his mouth again, "What did you say?"

"I-I said...get out of the way!"

Yami punched the guy with such force that he fell onto the floor. Yami picked him up and punched him again and again.

"_**You don't have a mom?" The kids laughed at him as him as he stared at the ground, drawing circles.**_

Yami slammed the driver's head against his car as a crowd started forming around them.

"_**Where's my mother?" A four year old as the Millenium boss, his adoptive 'father'. **_

"_**Don't look for you mother, Yami. I'm here now." The man replied pulling him into his embrace.**_

"AGHH!" Yami kicked the guy repeatedly-mercilessly.

"_**Is my mother dead?"**_

"_**No...Yami…"**_

"_**Then why isn't she with me?"**_

Yami growled and kneed the guy in the stomach before punching him again.

"_**Your mother...she...abandoned you, Yami…"**_

Few men from the crowd tried to pull him back, struggling to hold him as Yami tried to kick the half unconscious man.

"_**She abandoned you, Yami...I'm sorry."**_

"NO!" Yami shouted as he struggled to break free, "NOOO!"

"_**She abandoned you."**_

"NO! He bellowed he punched the men off of him and fell to his knees, panting heavily.

"_**She abandoned you, Yami…"**_

"NOO! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Yami repeatedly slammed his already bruised fist against the hard concrete and screamed in frustration.

"Malik, call Yami, please!" Mana urged Malik.

The boys and Mana sat on the sofa in their apartment, all worried about Yami and Bakura.

"Ok…" Malik looked at the other two and sighed before ringing Marik. Mana watched as she bit her lip.

"H-hello?" Malik cleared his throat as Marik answered. He turned back to the others and put the phone on speaker.

"_Yeah?"_

"Um...are...Bakura and Pharaoh back?"

They heard Marik sigh on the other side of the phone, "No."

"NO?!" Mana shouted, checking the time in panic.

"_Are you with Mana?" _

"Yeah-OW!" Malik hissed as Mana pinched his arm.

"_Tell her not to worry. I'll let her know when they're back."_

Malik noticed the somber town in Marik's voice and frowned. He sighed, "Um...are you...ok?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line, while Mana, Yugi, and Ryou looked at each other.

"_I'll be fine. Goodnight." _Marik said and hung up before Malik could say anything else.

"He's angry." Mana mumbled as she hugged a cushion closer to her.

Malik stared down at his phone, too, feeling confused at Marik's sudden change in character. He wasn't used to not bickering with him or this sad, non joking Marik...it was rather...disheartening.

"They're all angry at me!" Mana cried and hid her face in the couch.

"Mana, right now you shouldn't worry about them being angry with you." Ryou stroked her hair gently. "Right now, we need to help the gang more. It must be a lot to take in, so just them time, ok?"

"But, Ryou...did I do the right thing?" Mana asked, her voice small.

Yugi sat next to her and patted her back, "You were only trying to help, there's nothing bad about that."

"I just wish they'd come back...I'm worried…"

Bakura sat in his car outside the club he'd found Ryou with his father. He didn't know why he was here in the first place, but somehow he ended up driving here. He looked at his watch; nearly 2 AM.

Suddenly, the door of the club opened and out stumbled a familiar man...his father. Bakura sat up and watched as his father fell on the floor, heavily drunk. His hand reached for the door handle, ready to help but but something deep inside him stopped him. His hands curled tightly around the handle as he watched his father struggle to stand up on his own two feet.

Bakura's eyes misted over and he shut them tightly, remembering the painful memories that led him here.

"_**I'm tell you, it's not mine! I don't do drugs! I don't do it!" Bakura shouted in the dark interrogation room. **_

"_**But you sell them?!" The cop slammed his hand on the table.**_

"_**NO! I'm tell you, it's not mine!"**_

"_**STOP IT!"**_

"_**Please, I'm telling you, it's not mine! I don't do things like that! NEVER! I want to join the police, trust me, it's not mine!" Bakura begged as he clasped his handcuffed hands in front of him.**_

"_**What?! A criminal wants to join the force?" The cop scoffed and laughed along with his colleague. **_

"_**Please…"**_

"_**You think you'll get into the force after this?"**_

_**Bakura gritted his teeth, "I'm telling you it wasn't me!"**_

_**The cop had enough and slapped Bakura across the face, "Then why was it found in your car?!"**_

"_**My...car?"**_

"_**Yes!" The cop threw a photo of drugs hidden in his car.**_

_**Bakura's face grew pale suddenly, his father always used his car late at night...surely it couldn't be… "Have you...talked to me father?"**_

_**The cop snatched the photo back, "Yes, and do you know what he said? He said he wants nothing to do with a criminal son like you and that you should be punished for what you have done."**_

_**A tear escaped Bakura's eye, "He...didn't say anything else?"**_

"_**Just confess already. Your father will be lucky to get rid of a son like you."**_

_**Bakura clenched his jaw as more tears fell down, "He...didn't say anything else?"**_

_**From an early age, Bakura decided he wanted to become nothing like his father. What happened in life, he was going to be different. That's why he wanted to join the force, to represent everything right and fair unlike his father. From a very young age, he dreamed of this even though his father would mock him about it. But Bakura choice to ignore and carried on with his life.**_

_**Bakura was never a violent type to begin with. He worked endless jobs day and night to pay for rent, gas, electric bills of the small flat he and father shred. And the little money, he tried to save for his school, his father would steal and go drinking and gambling with. But Bakura said nothing back then, he just kept telling himself the once he's in the police, he was going to leave this all behind. He'll be somewhere his father can't touch. But it seems that fate had other plans for him. **_

_**The cop sighed and sat down in his chair, "Youth these days are really such a disgrace. Your father probably wanted you to grow up into a good person. He probably worked hard to raise you and this is how you pay him back?! You should-"**_

"_**It's mine…" Bakura lied, staring at the table. "It's mine…"**_

Bakura opened his eyes and looked back out to see his father still outside the club trying to get in. He grabbed the steering wheel and looked away, turning on the engine. He took one last look at his pathetic father and forced himself to drive away from the man that destroyed his life.


	22. Chapter 22

"I couldn't get ahold of him last night either and I tried this morning but the phone went straight to voicemail." Jaden shook his head as they entered the Millenium HQ.

They hadn't heard from Yami all night. They knew that at times like this, Yami needed to be on his own; it was his way of coping with difficult situations but with such big news, they couldn't help but worry about their leader.

"Should we send a search party for him?" Yusei nodded to Bakura.

"No. He's not missing. He'll come back when he's ready."

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard coming from the office. The gang looked at each other wide eyed and ran into the office where the sound came from. They barged into the room and found Yami trying to punch Mahad while Karim, Rafael, and Shadi tried to hold him back.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO F*CKING KILL HIM!" Yami growled as he tried to push himself off the three men holding him back.

"Pharaoh, no!"

"Ph-Pharaoh, I'm so sorry…" Mahad whimpered from the other side of the room, covering his bloody lip.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Yami managed to free himself and grabbed a gun, aiming it at Mahad.

"NO!" Bakura and Yusei ran up to stop Yami while Marik and Jaden ran over to Mahad. "WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING, PHARAOH?!"

"KNOCK IT OFF, PHARAOH!" Yusei wrapped his arms around Yami, ignoring the growling coming from the other. Bakura took the opportunity to grab the gun away and threw it across the room.

The boys could smell the strong smell of alcohol coming from Yami and understood that he wasn't in the right state of mine. Mahad whimpered again. He'd only asked if Yami needed any help because he'd found him slumped over in the office this morning but that had just sent Yami completely off the rails, saying he was going to kill anyone who came near him.

"Mahad, you go take the day off." Bakura sighed.

Mahad nodded and looked at Yami who had subsequently collapsed into Yusei's arms. "Is...is Pharaoh going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine. Now, go."

Mahad nodded and left.

"This is f*cking insane! How can Pharaoh try to shoot his own?!" Marik ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"It's just his way of mourning." Yusei said as he and Shadi helped Yami into his chair.

"But still-"

"How did you mourn then?" Karim turned to Yusei, causing Marik to fall silent. "Didn't you wonder why everyone else got a happy life but not you?"

Marik nodded and sighed, "You're right...I'm sorry."

"But still, I've never seen Pharaoh this bad before." Jaden said as he looked at the sleeping Yami. The others followed his gaze and silently watched him, wondering what to do.

…

Marik later drove back to the hotel and stopped in front of it, slamming the steering wheel angrily as he thought about how much Yami was mourning, how much Bakura was hurting knowing his father was still the same. He leaned his head back; the last thing he wanted was his family to get hurt and that's exactly what was happening.

He sighed and got ready to get out of the car when he saw Malik walking out of the hotel. He furrowed his brows, wondering where he was going and so he started his engine again and drove up to him.

Malik startled slightly seeing the familiar black car suddenly stop in front of him. He stepped back as marik rolled the window down. "Y-yes?" Malik clutched onto his bag.

"Where are you going?"

"It's my week off remember?"

"I'm not asking you why you're with Mana. I'm asking you where you're going." Marik sighed.

"Just...somewhere…"

"Get in."

"Sorry?"

"I said, get in. I'll drop you off." Marik leaned towards him and open the passenger door for him.

"I-it's ok…"

"Can't you just agree with me for once?" Marik asked tiredly.

Malik looked back at him and now noticed his usual mischievous expression had faded and was replaced by a cold exterior. He bit his lip, knowing he shouldn't get in but still did anyway. "Where to?" Marik asked.

"The...um...Domino Psychiatric Hospital...please…"

Marik took a quick glance at him and noticed how Malik stared out the window nervously but decided not to say anything and started the car.

….

"He's back?!" Mana ran into Yami's apartment with Ryou and Yugi behind her.

"Whoa, stead...he's sleeping." Jaden stopped her from running into Yami's room. The last thing they needed was Yami going berserk again.

"Yusei, is he ok?" Yugi asked, worried.

"He's drunk."

Yugi bit his lip and looked towards the bedroom door.

"But he'll live." Yusei said as he looked at Yugi curiously. _He is...worried? _

Bakura came out of the kitchen and met Ryou's gaze. He smiled warmly at him and Bakura felt like smiling too but he looke at the floor instead. Ryou furrowed his brows; Bakura must still be upset about what happened yesterday.

"B-Bakura…" Mana called out softly.

Bakura glanced at her and then sat on the sofa, rubbing his head. Mana hung her head low and slowly sat next to him. "Bakura…."

"I'm going down. Let me know if Pharaoh wakes up." Bakura stood up abruptly and turned away, ignoring Mana.

"Bakura!" Mana grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Bakura! I'm so sorry…"

Bakura sighed and pulled his hand away. Ryou gasped when he saw Mana suddenly fall to her knees behind Bakura, who turned around and saw his sister kneeling in front of him, head bowed. "MANA!" He grabbed her and pulled her back up.

"I'm sorry, Bakura...I just wanted you to be happy."

Bakura sighed and looked to the side where Ryou was. Ryou looked at Mana and then back at him, nodding slowly. "Bakura?"

Bakura looked back at Mana and finally pulled her into a hug, "It's ok."

Mana smiled with relief and hugged him back He looked up and caught Ryou smiling warmly at the two of them.

…..

"Do you visit your brother a lot?" Marik asked suddenly after ten whole minutes of complete silence.

"As...as much as I can."

Marik nodded while Malik looked at him questioningly.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

Marik checked his side mirror before turning left into the road, "What's it like having a brother?"

Malik suddenly remembered what Mana said about Marik and how he'd been living on the streets since he was a child. "I...I don't think my brother is the same as everyone else's…."

"What happened to him?"

Malik took a deep breath, "My parents got into a car accident a few years ago…"

"I'm sorry…"

Malik turned to face him; he was just full of surprises today. There were no jokes, no arguing with him...and obviously something was on his mind. "Do...you remember your parents? Your family?"

"No, I don't remember."

For the first time Malik forget Marik was a criminal, a gang member and just saw him as someone with a sad and painful past.

"We're here." Marik said, stopping the car.

"Oh, well thank you for the ride." Malik unbuckled his belt and got out of the car. He turned around and bowed to him before starting to make his way in.

"_**What's it like having a brother?" **_

"_**Do you remember your parents? Your family?"**_

"_**No...I don't remember…" **_

Malik turned back around and saw Marik was still there. He looked back a the hospital before walking back to the car. He knocked on the window gently. Marik rolled the window, "Did you forget something?"

"Would...would you like to meet my brother?"

Marik stared at him in confusion.

"I think he'd really like you."

Marik slowly nodded and got out of the car, following Malik into the hospital.

….

Ryou wanted to knock on Bakura's door but his head for the tenth time refused to knock. He groaned and stomped his feet. Why was he even here?He turned away and walked to the elevators but he didn't make it very far before turning to go back to Bakura's apartment. He knocked, while he still had some nerve.

No answer.

Ryou knocked again.

No answer.

Ryou pouted and hit the door handle. The door opened and swung open slightly. He frowned, if he wasn't home then why was his door unlocked? He slowly opened the door and walked into the large apartment, "Bakura?"

When no one replied, he crept in again and looked around. He walked into the lounge and found Bakura sitting on the floor, leaning on the sofa with a picture in his hand. He must have no heard him knock. "Bakura?"

Bakura startled slightly when he saw Ryou. He quickly hid the photo and sat up, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…" Ryou answered, seeing how distressed he looked.

"Then…"

Ryou bit his lip and slowly pulled out a plastic bag full of beer and shook it in front of him, "I wanted to drown my sorrows and feel sorry for myself tonight but I had no one...so I came here."

Bakura smiled as Ryou walked over to him and sat down. Ryou took a can of beer and handed it to Bakura before opening his own can, taking a big sip, "Ahhh…"

Bakura smirked again and shook his head, taking a sip of his own can.

…

"Yami?" Mana knocked on Yami's door, "I made you some soup."

No one answered.

"Mana, let's leave him for now." Jaden sighed as he took the bowl of soup away from Mana.

"Jaden's right and you need sleep, too." Yugi said.

"But…" Mana sighed. She couldn't handle this anymore and she barged into Yami's room….only to find it empty. "YAMI?!"

Yugi looked in and didn't see him either. Yusei and Jaden ran in past her, "Shit! Where did he go?!"

"Dammit! He must have gone out when we were in the kitchen!" Jaden groaned.

"Call Bakura-"

"NO! Bakura has enough on his plate. Let's go find him ourselves." Mana stopped him.

"Ok, ok, you two stay here. We'll go look for him." Jaden then grabbed Yusei and they left the apartment in a hurry to find their emotionally distressed leader.

"Yugi...what are we going to do?" Mana sighed and sat on Yami's bed.

Yugi looked just as worried and went to sit next her.

…

Ryou opened his third can of beer and drank it.

"Whoo! Aren't you the heavy drinker!" Bakura chuckled.

Ryou smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up to Bakura, "What are you hiding behind you?"

Bakura blinked but slowly took a picture out from behind him and gave it to Ryou. He took the photo and saw a young father holding a baby in his arms, smiling at the camera. "Is...this you? You looked so cute."

"Yea...with my father…"

"If you hate him...why do you have it?"

"I don't know…" Bakura took a sip of beer.

"After you left me...you went back to see him didn't you?"

Bakura drank from his can and placed it on the ground, not saying anything. Ryou sighed, "Did you talk to him?"

"Why did you leave the police academy?" Bakura asked suddenly, abruptly changing the subject.

Ryou's eyes grew wide as he took a quick glance at him. "I...I just did…"

Bakura arched a brow, not believing him.

"I guess...I just stopped believing in justice…" Ryou lied, not looking at him.

Bakura looked at him for a bit longer before turning back to his drink, "You said something yesterday...about your father?"

Ryou froze up. He had just blurted it out in the heat of the moment yesterday. He shouldn't have said anything. It was one thing he really hated talking about. He chose to ignore the question and took a drink instead. "Was he like mine?"

"Something like that," Ryou replied, not wanting to talk about it.

"Something like that…" Bakura scoffed and shook his head. He suddenly tensed up when he felt Ryou's head on his shoulder.

"Ahh...I'm tired…" Ryou sighed and snuggled closer, his eyes closed.

"Oi, Ryou," Bakura nudged him but the boy just wrapped his arms around Bakura's, snuggling against him. Bakura didn't know if Ryou was drunk or not but it was completely unexpected of him.

"Ryou...Ryou?" He whispered softly but didn't get a reply. Ryou's head suddenly tilted backwards, startling Bakura. He slowly held his head and placed it back on his shoulders.

He took another sip of beer but couldn't help but look at Ryou again. He sighed and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer. Ryou moved, making himself comfortable, a small smile on his face. Bakura looked at him again and couldn't help but smile, too...no matter how much he tried not to.

….

Yugi had finally persuaded Mana to got back to their apartment and rest; he'd promised her he'd go back down and wait until the gang had found Yami. Just like yesterday, he curled his knees to her and sat by Yami's door, waiting for the guys to come back. He knew he shouldn't be worrying about him like this, especially knowing that he was undercover but what could he do if his heart felt uneasy everytime he thought about him? Thinking these thoughts, he fell asleep there, waiting for the boys to come back.

Yugi suddenly heard murmurs and lifted his head up, squinting his eyes as the voices got louder and closer. He forced his tired eyes to open and looked down the dark corridor to find Jaden and Yusei following Yami. But what he saw made him feel a tight squeeze in his heart when he saw Yami walking towards him with a skimpily dressed girl all cuddled up in his arms. Yugi slowly stood up as he walked up to him.

"We found him drinking at the club." Jaden whispered into Yugi's ear but all he could do was look at him with the girl.

The girl giggled as Yami whispered something in her ear. She then bit her lip and pulled him into a kiss. Yugi took a deep breath and looked away but both Yami and Yusei noticed. Yami furrowed his brows and looked at him while the girl continued to kiss him. He then opened his door and pushed her inside, "Wait in there."

The girl smiled seductively and strolled into the apartment. Yugi shook his head in disgust and looked away angrily. Why was he even feeling these emotions? Suddenly, Yami walked up to him. Yugi looked up and edged back but Yami kept walking up to him until his back hit the wall, leaving him trapped. Yami placed a hand beside his head and leaned in for a kiss. However, Yugi turned away along with Yusei and Jaden. "What are you doing?!" Yugi hissed, still not looking at him.

"Isn't this what you want?"

"What?!" Yugi was completely and utterly hurt and angered by the fact that Yami would even say such things to him.

"Kissing me, coming to my apartment late at night, waiting for me, getting jealous that I'm with a girl. So if you want me to kiss you, then let's do it right, right now."

"You're disgusting! I can't believe I was even worried about a stupid b*stard like you!" Yug pushed him away harshly. How could he say all this to him? In front of the guys, not to mention! He even had a slutty girl waiting in the room for him, for Christ sake! He glared at him and tried to walk away but Yami grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Get the f*ck off of me! I don't know what you're thinking but I don't want you, so get the hell off!"

Yami smirked and didn't let him go.

"GET OFF!"

"There's nothing to get jealous aout. I'm just going to do what everyone does and use that girl, give her false hope and then abandon her just like that. If you want, I can do the same for you?"

Yugi gritted his teeth and pushed him off forcefully, swinging around to punch Yami across the face. Yami touched his cheek and smirked at him. "Idiot b*stard!" Yugi muttered and stormed off.

Yami turned to the boys who just shook their heads before turning away, too. Yami's smirk finally faded when they all left. He gritted his teeth before entering his apartment. He walked to his room where he found the girl sitting seductively on his bed. He looked at her coldly, "Leave."

The girl blinked slightly, "But-"

"Get. Out. Now." Yami's eyes flickered with anger, making the girl gulp nervously.

She grabbed her clothes and ran out of the apartment in a hurry. After she'd left, Yami fell back against his bed. He raked his hair in frustration. Just seeing Yugi and the digust in his eyes when he said those thing to him, made him feel like shit! This wasn't the first time-the first time being when he had called him a brutal monster. That boy was doing something to him and it scared the shit out of him for some reason.

...

**I really hated portraying Yami this way...but I felt it was somewhat necessary for "character development" later on and well, he is sort of...broken and it's his way of coping. Hope you all don't hate me too much. *nervous laughter* Anyway, please REVIEW! THANK YOU **


	23. Chapter 23

Bakura moved his hand and accidentally knocked over an empty beer can causing him to open his right eye before squinting it close again. He raked his fingers through his hair tiredly and was about to stretch when his other hand hit something soft and warm. He quickly turned to the side and saw Ryou in the same positoin he had left him last night; the boy's head resting soundly on his shoulder.

He checked his watch; 9 am already… he looked back at him. Suddenly, Ryou moved and shivered slightly in his sleep. Bakura grabbed his jacket on the couch and covered them with it. Ryou took an audible breath and nuzzled a bit closer to Bakura.  
It was then that Bakura felt something warm fill his body as he watched Ryou sleep so peacefully. Unbeknownst to him, a small, warm smile crept upon his face. He huffed his hair and shook his head, unfamiliar with this new feeling inside of him. Though, one thing was for sure was that it made him forget all about his problems.

He reached his hand out and stroked Ryou's cheek, tracing the strands of hair away from his face; his thumb remaining on his cheek, softly running over his features. He let out a deep sigh, "You really are something, Ryou Bakura…"

"Five...more minutes...Yugi…"

"Yugi?" Bakura snickered to himself, "Ryou…"

"Yugi...shut...up…"

Bakura covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. He quietly cleared his throat and tried to make his voice match Yugi's. "Ryou, out of the five Millenium guys, who do you like this most?"

"So annoying…" Ryou grumbled and shifted position.

"What do you think of Bakura?"

Ryou frowned in his sleep, "That...idiot?"

"OI!"

"GAH! What the-" Ryou jerked forward, waking himself up. He turned to find Bakura glaring angrily at him. He rubbed his face and looked around the room only to realize that he had spent the night at Bakura's!

"UGH! Why is your head so bloody heavy?" Bakura complained, rolling his shoulder back in "pain".

Ryou growled and slapped his shoulder. "OW, DAMMIT!"

"Why did you let me sleep here?!" Ryou stood up angrily and brushed imaginary dust off himself. He then noticed that he was wearing Bakura's black trench coat. He blinked at Bakura.

Bakura saw him looking weirdly at him while holding his coat and so he cleared his throat and snatched it back with a growl, "What the hell are you doing stealing other people's stuff?!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "I'm leaving!" He shouted and walked out of the apartment while Bakura slapped himself on the forehead. He was so NOT smooth when it came to that adorable but annoying boy.

…

Yugi stretched his arms out and rubbed his eyes as he walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, still half asleep and got the milk out, ready to drink it.

"Good morning."

"SHIT!" Yugi startled and jumped back, holding onto his heart. He turned around and say Yusei sitting at the table with a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper.

Yugi looked around the place; nope, this was definitely their apartment. He looked at Yusei questioningly, wondering why he was here. "I came to see Mana." He said simply as if reading his mind.

"Oh, I see."

"You like him don't you?" Yusei asked after a minute as he took a sip of coffee.

"Wh-who?"

"Yami…"

Yugi's eyes widened as he gaped at Yusei, "WHAT?!"

"You like him?"

"No," Yugi shook his head, "Why would you even think that?"

"Well, if you don't, then you don't. But he does."

"H-huh?"

Yusei folded the newspaper and placed it on the table before standing up and walking over to Yugi, "I've known Yami for a very long time...I know him better than anyone else. So, trust me when I say that he likes you...and I think you like him, too."

Yugi stared at him for a long moment as if trying to process his words through his head. Finally he shook his head, "No...no that's not right. I don't like him and he does NOT like me that's for sure!"

"It's a shame then…"

"Why...why do you say that?"

"I've never seen him act the way he does around you with anyone else. I just thought that maybe you were different...maybe you could change him but if you say you don't like him, I can't do anything about it, can I?"

Yugi stared at him, his jaw hanging open. Yusei patted his shoulder and smiled brightly before placing the finished cup of coffee on the table, "Tell Mana thanks for the coffee."

…..

Marik dried his hair with a towel as he sat down on his sofa and reached for the TV remote, when he noticed a piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and smiled at it.

**Flashback to yesterday.**

Malik paused at the door and looked at Marik nervously, "He's...um...yeah…"

"If you don't want me there then I can go.

Malik shook his head, "No, no of course not. It's just that...he doesn't know that I'm his brother….he thinks I'm just a friend…"

"Ok,"

Malik nodded and took a deep breath before opening the door. Immediately, he was greeted by an older man with a tighty bear hug, "Malik!"

"Hi."

"Oh...so it he?" Odion pouted, noticing Marik standing in the doorway.

"Oh, this is my friend...Marik."

"Hi, I'm Marik." Mark waved at Odion politely and flashed a smile.

"Hello, I'm Odion."

"Nice to meet you, Odion." Marik shook his hand and the man blushed shyly.

Marik and Malik looked at each other awkwardly until Odion pulled Marik's sleeve and grabbed his attention. "Yes?"

"Would you like to see my drawings?" Odion fiddled with his robe.

"Uh...sure."

Odion pulled Marik along to show him his wall of paintings. Marik nodded along as Odion explained them all to him. Malik couldn't help but smile a little...just a little. "Shall I draw a picture of you, too?" Odion asked.

"Sure. But make sure you get this side," He pointed to his left side, "It's my best side!"

Malik and Odion laughed at Marik and couldn't help but noticed the resemblance between the two. Malik and Odion shared a warm and gently smile and an even warmer, infectious laugh.

…**.. **

"He likes you." Malik whispered to Marik as they sat beside each other while Odion drew them with a big green crayon.

"Really?"

"Malik!"

"Huh?" Malik asked in surprise as Odion ran up to him and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"You have very pretty purple eyes…I like them."

Marik noticed Malik's eyes water as Odion went back to his place. Malik quickly wiped his tears away and noticed Marik looking at him strangely. He tried to smile, "He...he used to say that before...the accident…"

Marik felt his heart tug at seeing this vulnerable side of Malik. Odion then scolded them for moving around too much to which they bowed and gave him an apologetic smile.

…

"How is it?" Odion asked Marik. Marik was silent as he held the picture in his hand.

"That's Malik...and you...and me….and that's a house we're going to live in...and that's a tree...and a bunny." Odion explained as Marik stared at the picture of what looked likek a family.

"Is...this our family?" Marik asked quietly.

"Yup! Don't forget about the bunny!"

Marik smiled warmly, "Can I keep it?"

Odion looked up at Malik, as if asking permission. Malik nodded and Odion gave the picture to Marik with a broad smile plastered upon his face.

***End of flashback***

Marik stood up and carried the drawing to the large empty wall in his lounge. He smiled at the picture one last time before sticking it onto the wall.

…

"You're not going to like what I have to tell you," Isis walked into the room later that evening.

"What is it?"

"Yusei was right. The people who stole that device are not gang members."

"Who then?" Jaden and Yusei walked up to Bakura.

"It's someone high up in the government."

Jaden laughed sarcastically, "Wow, this is a new low even for those b*stards! Ripping off the public isn't enough and now they're going against each other?!"

"This just got a lot harder…" Yusei sighed.

Bakura slammed his file on the table and balled his fists tightly, "I don't care who it is, I'm going to destroy them with my bare hands!"

"We need to tell Pharaoh...he's not going to like this."

"Where is he by the way? Is he any better?" Isis asked.

Bakura just sighed and hook his head, "He's probably somewhere else getting drunk off his ass. So no, he's not ok."

…

Yugi walked into the hotel late that night. He strolled through the lobby and got into the elevator in a daze. He kept thinking about what Yusei had said to him this morning, "What? Me like that jerk?! Who would like a jerk like him?" He scoffed and thought aloud.

The elevator opened and he casually got in and was about to scan his thumbprint when the door were suddenly wrenced open again. Thinking it was just a regular tenant, he carelessly looked at him and turned around only to do a double when that tenant happened to be Yami.

Yugi huffed as Yami stumbled in, clearly drunk like yesterday. Yugi crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring him completely which was pretty pointless because he was far too drunk to even notice Yugi in the first place. Yami leaned on the wall and started pressing ten random buttons in his intoxicated state. "What the hell are you doing?!" Yugi pulled him away from the buttons.

Yami shrugged him off and fell to the floor, closing his eyes and going to sleep. yugi sighed in frustration but just left him there. Why should he care about an arrogant b*stard like him? He scanned his thumb print and waited for his floor to arrive.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Yugi got off and walked out, leaving Yami in the elevator on his own. However, he only got as far as the apartment door before sighing and turning back to the elevator. He pressed the open button and sighed in relief when he saw Yami still sleeping on the floor.

He got in and pressed Yami's floor before putting his arm around him and lifting him to stay. "Y-Yami...wait...stand up, please…" Yugi struggled to support Yami.

When the doors opened again, he slowly dragged Yami out towards his apartment, "Damn it, Yami!"

"Don't...call me that…" Yami awoke slightly and mumbled but Yugi didn't quite catch it.

"Why am I even bothering?" Yugi leaned on the door and took Yami's keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He kicked the door open and helped him inside, "Yami, wake up...wake up!"

"Stop...it…" Yami pushed himself off of Yugi but lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"YAMI!"

"Don't…"

"Yami...wake up! Yami-"

Suddenly Yami growled and grabbed Yugi's arms, pushing him back into the wall angirly. "STOP IT! STOP CALLING ME THAT! HE'S DEAD! HE'S F*CKING DEAD! YAMI DIED THE DAY THAT WOMAN ABANDONED HIM! THE DAMN DAY THAT SHE LEFT HIM IN THE SNOW TO DIE! YAMI IS DEAD! SHE'S DEAD AND YAMI'S DEAD, TOO, GOT IT?!"

"Ow...Yami…"

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Yami punched the wall next to him, making Yugi turn his head away in fear, "HE'S DEAD! THERE IS NO YAMI! HE'S F*CKING DEAD!"

He punched the wall one last time and panted heavily, "There is no more Yami…I-I'm not him…" He muttered as he leaned his tired head on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi gulped as he turned his head to see him leaning on him. Suddenly, Yami slammed a bloodied palm againt the wall and pushed himself off, stumbling into this bedroom, leaving Yugi breathing heavily in shock.

He was about to leave, knowing he shouldn't be worrying about him. He paused seeing the blood on the wall from when he punched it and looked at Yami's bedroom hesitantly before deciding against and ran out of there.

…..

The next morning, Malik picked up a phone call from the hospital, "Hello? Is everything ok?"

"_Hi, Malik. Sorry to disturb you but you brother wanted to know when you were coming to visit?" _

"Oh, today if he wants."

"_He wants to know if you could bring Marik as well."_

"M-Marik?"

_The nurse laughed, "Yes, he made quite an impression on him last time. Ever since his visit, Odion can't seem to stop talking about him."_

"Really?"

"_So, will he be able to come again?"_

"I...don't know. I can try though. I'll come by later today, ok?"

"_Of course. See you later, Malik"_

Malik hung up and bit his lip. Would Marik even want to see Odion again? But if his brother was happy because of Marik, then he would at least try. And so, he ran out of the apartment and knocked on Marik's door, nervous about what he'd say. "Malik?"

"Hi," Malik smiled nervously.

"What's wrong? Mana-"

"She's fine."

"Ok...then…" Marik waited expectantly.

"Actually I needed to ask you something….a favor."

"Oh, wow, the great Malik Ishtar asking for a favor. This will be good." Marik smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was...wondering...well...my brother...wanted to see you again."

Marik's smirk disappeared as he went back into the apartment without another word. Malik stood there, shocked but what did he expect from a mobster? Anyone would be freaked out by this so why wouldn't he? He sighed and turned to walk away when he heard Marik come out with a jacket on. "Where are you going?" Malik asked in suprise.

Marik chuckled, "To see your brother."

…..

Yami scrunched his faced as the hangover hit him. He was lying on his bed, face down. He pulled his and towards his head but felt something stopping him. He lifted his head up and slowly opened his tired eyes. There, right beside him, was Yugi, leaning his head on the bed next to him, sitting on the floor.

Yami looked at him in confusion and tired to lift his arm again only to realize that Yugi had attempted to bandaged his hand but fell asleep in the process. Yami supported himself on his other elbow and looked at Yugi closely.

Slowly, Yami sat up and pulled his hand away. He looked down at the unfinished bandage and tied it together himself. He stood there for a moment; his heart split in two. One was saying to build that iron wall back and let no one in and the other was telling him to look after Yugi. It was all so frustrating.

After a deep sigh, he turned back to Yugi and kneeled in front of him. He stared at him and studied his soft, innocent features. Yami hung his head low and closed his eyes as he fought with himself about Yugi. But finally, he looked up to him and just like before, he wrapped his arm around his body and picked him up, gently placing him on the bed.

Yugi moved slightly as Yami tucked him in; Yami's hands close to Yugi's face. He wanted to touch him but he closed his eyes and turned his hands into fists and stood up, walking backwards until his back hit the far wall. He slid down and propped his arm on his knee. He looked at Yugi's sleeping figure and sighed again. He sighed and shut his eyes tightly, as much as he wanted to distance himself from Yugi, it wasn't working. With Yugi, it was a constant inner struggle and he had to fight against his own self about it. It seemed harder...a lot harder.

…..

**Seems like Yami's having a hard time controlling himself around Yugi. :D Hehehe. Could he be developing feelings? *gasp!* You will all just have to wait and find out how things go from here. ;) DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! THANK YOU! **


	24. Chapter 24

'_YAMI IS DEAD!' _

Yugi startled awake at the echoey voice in his head. He clutched his heart as he remembered the frightening incident he had with Yami last night. After calming down, he finally realized that he wasn't in his room. He bit his lip, remembering he'd gone upstairs to get a first aid box and had come down to dress Yami's wound. He was planning on leaving as soon as he was done but must've fell asleep.

"Idiot!" He smacked his forehead and did a double take at the fact that he was lying on the bed and not on the floor where he had fell asleep. He sighed deeply. Yami must've picked him up and put him to bed.

Yugi shook his head. This was getting way too confusing; one minute the guy's furious as him and treats him like shit and the next he does these tiny things that may not be a big deal to others but is a big deal to him. "No...I shouldn't get involved. Just leave, Yugi, just leave." He muttered to himself as he flung the covers off and got out of bed.

He got as far as the hallway when he stopped in his tracks. Yami was there scrubbing away the blood on the wall with an ever stoic expression on his face. Suddenly, Yugi noticed something and ran to him, grabbing his hand, "You're getting the bandage wet!"

Yami looked at him with furrowed brows as Yugi tried to rub the dressing dry, "You're meant to keep it dry! Otherwise you might get an infe-"

Yami pulled his hand away and just stared at him. Yugi realized what he'd done and sighed. He shook his head...Yami was never going to change, why did he ever worry about a jerk like him? He glared up at him one last time and stormed out of the apartment.

….

"That b*stard!" Yugi slammed the door shut and walked into the lounge where the guys and Mana were.

"Yugi, where have you beed?" Mana asked, getting up as Yugi stormed in and fell back against the sofa.

"Somewhere I shouldn't have been! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Ok...he needs a drink." Malik inched away from Yugi.

"At ten in the morning?" Ryou arched a brow.

"NO! I don't need a drink! I need a slap across the face! UGH! DAMN IT!"

"What are you talking about?"

Yugi sat up and turned to them, taking a deep breath, "You know...you know when you shouldn't do something but you have the urge to do it and then later you just regret it because you look like the stupid one?"

"Um...no…" They shook their heads.

"Ah! Um...ok...well, I have this friend who seems to keep worrying about this guy...yeah…"

They nodded slowly.

"Well, he-as in my friend shouldn't be worrying about this guy because he's kind of a big jerk so he's stupid and keeps going back to him!"

"Is this friend of yours...together with this guy?" Ryou asked, kind of realizing that Yugi was talking about himself.

"No! Definitely not!"

"Why doesn't he just stay away from him? I don't get it, is he really that stupid?"

Yugi forced a smile, "I guess he is really that stupid."

"Or it could mean he likes him…" Malik added.

"Likes him? As in...LIKES him?"

"What other types of likes are there?"

"No…no, never…"

"Well, if he is a jerk then your friend should stay away from him and not have 'feelings' for him." Ryou said, knowingly.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Yugi shot up abruptly, starling them. "I'm going to avoid that b*stard!"

"I'm?"

"I mean HE...HE!" Yugi nodded before running into his room.

…..

Yami sat on his sofa, staring at his fist. He traced the dressing with his thumb and remembered how Yugi glared at him before leaving this morning. He raked his hand through his hair in frustration and kicked the table in front of him, flipping it over. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, burying his distressed face in his palms. Why would be not stop thinking about Yugi?! Everytime he wanted to distance himself from someone the only method he knew was to be rude to them and make them hate him but why was it that this method wasn't working on Yugi? Well, it was working on im, he was slowly starting to realize that Yami was indeed a b*stard, but for the first time he hated himself for making someone see him in that light. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't have given a damn, but this boy….this boy was giving him a headache with just being himself.

He suddenly felt someone sit beside him on the sofa. He looked at his side and saw Bakura sitting beside him. He sighed and looked at the floor again. Yusei sat on the other side while Marik and Jaden helped pick up the table from the floor. "Have you let it all out now" Yusei asked softly.

Yami still looked at the floor, not saying anything, his elbows still resting on his knees. Bakura leaned forward and placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry about your mother."

Yami nodded slwoly as Yusei gripped onto his other arm. "She's gone...she's really gone…"

"We know…"

"But we're still there, Pharaoh." Marik smiled slightly.

"Yeah, and remember what we promised each other. No matter what, we'll follow each other...even to Hell." Bakua patted his back.

Yami clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, nodding gratefully. No matter what, they were always going to be there for each other, they'd made that promise a long time ago but it still meant just as much as they did the day they made that promise. All have had been betrayed and abused so much in their past that they vowed never to do that to each other. In a sense, this was the only good thing that come out of being abandoned...they found each other.

…..

"So, this B7 drug is what Millenium mostly deals with?" Ryou asked, cutting the onions later that night.

"No, it's only recently that my brothers started using it. But it's strange, they don't really deal it like other drugs."

Yugi looked up at Malik quickly and went back to his cooking.

"Why's that?" Ryou asked.

"B7, guys, it very rare. It's not like any drug you can get off the streets and trust me when I say there are so many people wanting to get their hands on that stuff."

"How did Millenium get it in the first place then?"

"I'm not sure either, like I said before, I try to stay far away from all this bussiness stuff." Mana shook her head.

"MANA!" They heard Jaden's voice from the lounge.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN!"

Mana smiled brightly seeing them, especially Bakura. She ran to hug him but stopped in her tracks when she saw someone standing behind him, "Ya-" She paused upon seeing him stiffen and sighed, "Pharaoh…"

Yugi looked up and saw Yami standing behind the boys with his hands in his pockets. He pouted and turned back to his cooking, still annoyed with him and determined to ignore him at all costs. He was going to prove to himself that he had no feelings whatsoever for that jerk!

"Ph-Pharaoh…" Mana muttered hesitating to go to him but Yami walked up to her and pulled her into a hug instead. Mana sighed in relief and hugged him back, "I'm sorry, Pharaoh…"

"What the hell is this mean to be?!" Bakura gasped looking at Ryou's curry.

"What?! what's wrong with it?!"

Bakura took a spoon and tried a bit. He gagged and scrunched up his face, "OI! It's too salty!"

Ryou snatched the spoon away from him and tried a bit, "It's fine!"

"Put some tofu in it!" Bakura grabbed the cut tofu from the cutting board. However, Ryou blocked his path. "Oi! Put some of this in!"

"I don't want to!"

"It's too salty!"

"Stop it!" Ryou whacked him with the the tiny spoon as they wrestled with the tofu, "AH! YOU'RE SO BLOODY ANNOYING!"

"So, what's cooking, Malik?" Jaden and Marik walked up to him. Marik rubbed his hands together in glee as he stood next to Malik.

"It's just rice."

"Cool."

"Cook? How's cooking rice cool?" Malik arched a brow.

"I don't know, it just looks hard to make."

Malik face palmed himself, "How did you survive all these years?!"

Marik, obviously offended glared at him before moving on to see what Yugi was cooking. "That smells good, Yugi,"

"Here, try some." Yugi held out a spoon full of miso soup he was cooking and held it fornt of Marik. He took a mouthful and gave Yugi a two thumbs up.

Yami's frowned as the sight of Yugi feeding Marik. Yusei, with his ever keen eyes, noticed Yami looking (glaring) at Marik as Yugi fed him more of the soup. Yusei snickered and walked up to Yugi. "Yugi, can I try some too?"

"Sure...ahh…" Yugi put another mouthful in Yusei's mouth. Yusei snuck a peak and Yami who was now rubbing the back of his neck, clearly jealous.

"This is really good." Yusei purposelly side hugged Yugi just to see Yami's reaction.

"Aw, thanks, Yusei." Yugi smiled, oblivious to what was going on.

"Your future husband or wife is really lucky." He teased, sneaking a glance at Yami again who was now clenching his jaw.

Yugi blushed and tapped his reddening cheeks with the back of his hands at Yusei's compliments, completely unaware that Yami was practically breathing fire in front of him.

"Ph-Pharaoh, are you ok? You looked red…" Mana approached Yami.

"Huh? I'm...just a bit hot."

Yusei snickered, trying hard not to laugh.

"Water! Water!" Mana panicked and flapped her hands at the empty glasses beside Yugi.

"Oh," Yugi quickly poured water into the glass and took it to him. "There you go...Pharaoh."

Yami blinked. Did...Yugi just call him...Pharaoh? He must've taken it personally when he shouted at him to stop calling him Yami last night. But at the same time it didn't feel right now that Yugi was calling him Pharaoh like everyone else. When Yami didn't take the glass from him, Yugi looked up quizzically before putting the water on the table next to him and walked back to his cooking without saying a word.

It wasn't just Yami that noticed. The whole room seemed to noticed since only Yugi ever called him Yami so casually and now for him to call him Pharaoh meant that something must've happened between the two. But...what?

…

After dinner, everyone chilled out in the lounge, just chatting and joking around but Mana sat there with a serious face, staring at Yami, who in turn was staring at Yugi joking around with the boys. Yugi laughed and leaned on Jaden slightly as he made a joke about Marik. Yami moved in his seat as Jaden patted Yugi's shoulder but he sat back down, still not taking his eyes off of him.

Slowly, a smile crept across Mana's face when she realized that the friend Yugi must've been talking about earlier was himself and by the way Yami was glaring jealously at Yugi laughing along with Yusei, she knew that Yami liked Yugi.

"AHH!" Mana suddenly let out an excited, high pitched squeal before bursting into laughter and jumping up and down on her seat.

"What the bloody hell is with her now?" Bakura inched away from Mana, slightly afraid.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Mana fisted the air repeatedly.

"Uh oh...I know that look…" Marik mumbled.

"What look?" Malik asked, staring at Mana in horror as she started dancing on her own. It was like she was friggin' possessed!

"Shit...it's the 'I've got a plan' look. In other words, we are so totally and utterly screwed…" Jaden sighed.

**UH OH! Yami is jealous *cough cough* and Mana has a plan! What will happen now?! Hehehehehehehe…you are all about to take one hell of a ride! *evil laughter* **


	25. Chapter 25

"Mana," Yusei whispered into his phone, "I've got some informatoin."

"_What is it?"_

Yusei hid his phone away when Yami and Bakura walked past him. He smiled awkwardly, causing them to give him a "WTF" look. Once they disappeared, he put the phone back to his ear, "Listen, Pharaoh is going somewhere."

"_That's the info?! Yusei, I told you about my plan to get him and Yugi together because I thought your brainy mind could thing of something productive!"_

"Wait, wait!" He hissed, "He's going for a couple of days."

"_How do you know?"_

"I saw him pack a bag earlier so we need to somehow get Yugi to go with him."

"_You leave that to me. Just get me Yami's keys, okay?"_

"Ok." Yusei nodded and put the phone down as Yami came out of the room again.

"What the hell are you doing here acting all weird?" Yami asked him with furrowed brows.

"Oh...uh...can I borrow your car?"

"No, I told you I need to go somwhere for a couple of days."

"It's just for an hour!"

Yami sighed and handed him the keys, "Fine, but don't you dare be late."

"Ok!" Yusei grabbed the keys and ran out of the apartment.

….

"Sorry, I'm late." Malik ran into the ward and greeted the nurses.

"It's ok, Malik. Your brother is with Marik."

"H-huh? Marik is...here?"

He turned to the far end door and walked up to it. He peered through the window as saw Marik reading a story to his brother. Malik bit his lip and suddenly startled to tremble. After taking a deep breath, he opened the door slowly. Marik looked up at him and quickly put his finger to his lips and then pointed to Odion. Malik nodded and approached them before kneeling in front of them. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Malik whispered.

"Sorry, I had nothing to do today and I came to ask you if you wanted to come but the boys said that you were out so-"

"It's ok." Malik shook his head, "I don't mind...my brother really likes it when you visit."

Malik looked down as his brother and smiled sadly, "He looks so peaceful, doesn't he?"

Marik followed his gaze to man beside him.

"It's...the only time...I see him as my brother…" Malik stuttered as he blinked back his tears.

"Malik…" Marik reached his hand out to him.

Malik stood up abruptly, stopping him, "I'll go ask the nurses to help put him to bed." He wiped a tear away and turned around to leave the room.

…

"YUGI!" Mana tanked Yugi into her room as he was walking down the corridor.

"Ack!" Yugi lost his balance and promptly fell onto his ass. "OW!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry but we don't have time for this!" Mana helped him up.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Are you gong somewhere?" Mana asked.

"Just to meet up with Ryou-"

"No, you're not!"

"H-huh?"

"Yugi!" Mana handed him Yami's keys and obviously didn't tell him it was his, "There is a white 4Runner in the parking lot, go wait in there for me, okay?"

"But why?"

"Just wait there for me...um...wait in the backseat, ok? And don't leave the car until I get there, ok? Promise?!"Mana pushed him out the door.

"Ok, ok but are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I just have some serious business to attend to and I want you there so please stay and wait back in the car for me, ok?"

"Ok, then but-GAH!" Yugi was then shoved out of the apartment and Mana slammed the door in his face before he could get a single word in.

Yugi scratched his head, puzzled by her behavior but still made his way to the parking structure.

After he'd left, Mana slowly opened the door and peaked out, watching Yugi leave and then clasped his hands together, "Please, please let this work!"

…..

Ryou tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Yugi. They'd promised to meet up by HQ and see if thye could find any more information about B7. "Where is that boy?!" Ryou looked at his watch in frustration.

"OI!"

Ryou turned and saw Bakura walking towards him. He hid his face, not wanting to be seen. For sure, he'd ask him why he was here on his dayoff. "Oi, what are you doing here?" Bakura shouted as he approached him.

Ryou pretended not to hear and walked the other way, away from HQ in hopes of getting rid of him. "I know you can hear my, Ryou Bakura!"

Ryou sighed and snapped his head back at him, "WHAT?!"

"What? Is that you speak to your boss?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and slowly trudged his way towards him, "What do you want...boss?"

"You going to HQ?"

"Um...no."

"Um...ok" Bakura imitated him making Ryou mutter curses under his breath, "I heard that." He smirked and walked past him.

Ryou looked around for Yugi and sighed in frustration when he couldn't see him. "Oi, you coming or what?" Bakura shouted back when he realized Ryou wasn't following him.

"Where?"

"To eat some proper tofu curry. And not that salty crap you forced me to eat yesterdy!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ryou gasped as he ran after him, "OI! Come here, you b*stard!"

…..

"YOU! Where the hell have you been?! I need to go!" Yami stormed towards Yusei.

Just then Yusei's phone beeped. He held it up and looked at the message, seeing it was from Mana. He smirked, "Oh, sorry, Pharaoh."

"Where's my keys?

"In your car."

Yami paused, "You...left my keys in my car?"

"Yeah, I forgot, sorry." Yusei shrugged.

"You forgot?"

"OI! Quit with all this interrogation. I feel like I'm back at the police station! Anyway, where are you going? Somewhere nice?" Yusei smiled.

Yami ignored him and flung his back around his shoulder, "Call me if there is an emergency."

Yusei jokingly saluted him as Yami left his apartment.

….

"NAMI, I'm there!" Bakura rubbed his hands together and entered a tiny run down down restaurant, Ryou following reluctantly behind him.

"Oh, you're here! Sit, sit!" A middle aged woman came running to him and pulled him to a chair nearby, "Ah, look at this face. Have you lost weight again?"

"A bit," Bakura held onto her hands, "I missed you so much that I lost weight."

"Hey! I've told you before! Your player charms won't work on me!"

Bakura clutched his heart jokingly, "Oh! My heart!"

The woman hit him playfully and turned around to see Ryou standing there awkwardly. Ryou smiled and bowed politely, "Hello."

The woman looked back at Bakura and then at Ryou and then back to Bakura again with a widening grin. Bakura looked away and cleared his throat, "He's...just a friend."

"Did I say anything?" The woman smiled knowingly. She turned to Ryou and pulled him to sit at the table, opposite of Bakura. She then stpped back and looked at the two with a giddy smile.

"Stop it." Bakura muttered.

"What?"

Bakura shook his head while Ryou looked at the table, anxiously. "Nam, can you bring us some tofu curry? My friend here needs to know what it should taste like-OW!"

Ryou kicked his leg under the table angrily and turned back to the smiling woman and smiled back at her. "Ok, two tofu curry! Coming right out!" The woman laughed and went to the kitchen.

"What was that for?" Bakura hissed.

"For being an idiot!" Ryou shook his fist at him. He then looked around the place curiously. It wasn't really somewhere he thought a gangster would go but then again, what kind of places would they go?

"I used to work here when I was younger." Bakura said as he had read Ryou's mind.

"Oh…"

"I probably made more trouble than help Nami though." Bakura smirked, remembering the past.

"Probably?!" The woman came back with their drinks, "He did! He was a nuisance! I don't know why I kept him for so long!"

Bakura chuckled, "Because all the female customers came to see me that's why. I was the 'pretty' boy of the neighborhood."

The woman and Ryou rolled their eyes at the same time. Ryou shook his head, "Wow, even back then you were a jerk."

The woman laughed at Bakura glared at him. Bakura then leaned forward across the table and smirked, "Admit it, you think I'm hot."

"You little!" The woman whacked him on the head.

"OW! Nami!"

"You haven't changed a big have you?" The woman scolded him before sitting next to him.

"Do you want me to change then?" Bakura argued back playfully, "Fine, from now on I'm not coming to visit you!"

"As if!" The woman winked at Ryou, "This kid won't last without me. You know, when he was younger and he used to fight with his father, he would come running to me, crying his eyes out."

Bakura looked down at his hands sadly as the woman continued. "I'd make a bed for him on the floor of this very restaurant and he'd sleep here." The woman stroked his back lovingly.

Ryou looked up at him, his eyes filled with pity. Bakura really did have a rough life, didn't he? "I knew from day one that good for nothing father would bring him trouble! He ruined Bakura's life!"

"Nami-"

"You be quiet! After what he did to you, don't you dare take his side." The woman turned to Ryou, "You know his father left him to rot in jail for three years! And never once visited him! NEVER! I was the only one that visited him. I looked after him, ME! Zorc Akefia doesn't deserve a son like Bakura."

Ryou reached his hand out and placed it gently on the woman's hand and squeezed it. The woman looked up and smiled sadly before wiping her tears away, "Oh, dear...what am I doing? I'll go get the food."

Ryou walked her walk away and shifted his gaze to Bakura now and watched him quietly as he stared at his hands on the table. He looked so sad, suddenly so lonely that all Ryou wanted to do was hug him and tell him that everything was ok. Slowly, Ryou got up and walked to his side of the table and sat down. He edged towards Bakura and leaned his head on his shoulder, before intertwining his hands around his arm.

Bakura slowly looked down at him and immediately felt warmth course through him. How did Ryou do it? Everyime he was close to him, everytime he hugged him, leaned on im, he felt warm...at peace.

….

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the front seat sideways and grimaced, Mana still wasn't here. He'd thrown the keys in the front passenger seat and had waited for her for so long that he got too tired and fell asleep in the back. He lurched forward suddenly as he felt a bump. His eyes snapped open...bump? As in someone is driving the car? He sat up slowly, "Mana…"

"F*CK!" The car swiveled around slightly when Yami saw Yugi through the mirror.

"AH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yugi shouted, holding onto his seatbelt.

"ME?! THIS IS MY CAR! WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yami shouted, trying to gain control over his car.

"BUT WHAT-!" Yugi looked around the car, "But...Mana said to wait here!"

"Mana what?! I asked what are YOU doing here?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST TAKE ME BACK!"

"WHERE?"

"HOME, DAMN IT!"

"I've been driving for four friggin' hours, I'm not going back!" Yami growled, focusing back on the road.

"FOUR HOURS?!" Yugi gasped before leaning on the window and looking at the empty countryside, "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

"Where am I talking you?! What are you doing here in the first place?!"

Yugi growled and scrambled onto the front seat and held onto the steering wheel, "TAKE ME BACK!"

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF!"

"GET ME OUT!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. He was confused, tired, and didn't want to anywhere near Yami at the moment. He pulled the door handle and opened the car while it was moving.

"SHIT!" Yami screeched his car to a stop.

"THANK YOU!" Yugi jumped out and slammed the car door shut before walking away.

"F*CKING HELL!" Yami snarled and his the steering wheel. He looked through the mirror as Yugi's back and angrily reversed the car. "GET IN!"

"NO!" Yugi argued back, still walking full speed.

"GET IN THE DAMN CAR, YUGI!"

"GET LOST!"

"We're in the middle of nowhere. You're not going to get back to Domino on your own." Yami reasoned with him.

Yugi stopped and lookde at the far road ahead of him and then back at Yami, irritably, "This is your fault!"

"MY FAU-Ok...I'm sorry...just get in." Yami forced a smile even though he was beyond annoyed.

"Are you going to take me back?"

"Not today-"

"WHAT?!"

"I need to go somewhere today and after that I'll take you back, ok?!" Yami hissed, glaring at him.

Yugi sighed and looked back at the road again.

"Yugi...please…" Yami said, too. "Just get in."

"FINE!" Yugi mumbled before getting into the car with him and buckled up. He exhaled and turned to Yami, "Where are we going?"

Yami didn't answer and just started the car instead. Yugi rolled his eyes and looked out the window wondering where the hell Yami was taking him.

…..

Yami finally arrived at the place. He turned off his engine and looked at the sign in front of him. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as if he was gathering the courage to go into the place. He turned to Yugi to tell him to wait but he was asleep. Yami took his jacket off and covered him up before stroking Yugi's hair gently. He then looked at the gate again and got out the car, closing the door lightly.

He pushed the half open iron gates and walked up along the bath. As he did, he looked at the cherry blossoms falling down in front of him, he slowly reached his hand out and watched as pink blossoms fell onto the palm of his hand. He clenched his jaw again, suddenly remembering why he was here and balled his hand into a fist before walking again.

Finally, he reached an open field with hundreds of gravestones. The care taker approached him, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes," He bowed, "I'm looking for Takahashi...Nanami Takahashi."

"Oh, try that far left corner."

"Thank you." Yami bowed again before slowly making his way past the grave stones.

….

Yugi shuddered slightly at the cold and blinked his eyes open. He sat up and found the seat beside him empty. He panicked and looked around the place until he saw the Cemetery sign on the gate in front of him. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand' so, this is where Yami wanted to come all along.

He hesitated, wondering if he should stay in the car or not. But his heart started aching again, wanting to know if he was ok or not.

….

Yami finally came to a small clearing between old gravestones and noticed a fairly new black gravestoon hidden behind a large grey one. He stopped, not wanting to go further knowing who's that was, but his legs slowly started moving towards it on its on.

He closed his eyes shut and covered his face with his shaking hands when he saw what was written on the gravestone:

**Nanami Takahashi **

**1971-2014 **

His legs collapsed from under him and fell to his knees in front of his mother's gravestone. For the first time, he felt close to her, he finally got to meet her, the woman that should have loved him and watched him grow into a man...he finally got to see her. He grabbed at the grass in front of the gravestone and balled his hands into fists in frustration.

"Why...why did you do it? Why…?" He muttered, his eyes closed, "Why did you do it...why did you leave me?"

He covered his face with his hands, his head hung low, bangs covering his eyes. "Mother...I've missed you…"

Yami placed a palm on the ground and helped himself stand up, staring vacantly at the grave stone. His eyes were red from wanting to cry. Suddenly from the corner of his eyes, he saw Yugi walk up ahead of him and and bow at the gravestone before walking up more and kneeling down. Yami stared at him, unable to comprehend what he was going.

Yugi started wiping off the dirt on the stone with his bare hands and plucked the weeds growing near the stone before placing a bouquet of white flowers in front of it, "There...that's better. You shouldn't come here empty handed." He said softly, still cleaning the gravestone.

Yami clenched his jaw, stopping himself from crying as he stared at Yugi kneeling in front of him, cleaning his mother's grave. Yugi finally turned his head and looked up at him. But his face fell when he saw just how distressed Yami looked. He sighed and stood up and walked up to him.

Yami looked away, not wanting to face him in this stage. But Yugi traced his hand around his face and gently made Yami look at him, "You finally met her…"

He nodded, looking at the ground. Yugi smiled warmly and stood on his tip toes before wrapping his arms around his body, tightly. "She must be really happy she got to see you, too…"

Yami frowned and shook slightly as his first tear escaped his eye and fell to the ground but his mother's grave.

…...

**Oh, poor Yami…he's so broken but fear not! Yugi is here to save the day. Sigh, can't help but love writing about these two. Their "relationship" is slowly making progress though I must say, it will probably progress slower than the others. ;) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH nor the characters and such and such…you guys know the whole shebang by now, right? Oh, and I also do not know LADY GAGA…that is all. **

**oH, and please do review! THANK YOU!**

**…..**

Yugi watched Yami's back as he walked in front of him. He put his hands behind his back and tilted his head, wondering what Yami was thinking about now. They'd been walking through his tiny town for a while now but he didn't say anything and he just kept walking and Yugi kept following.

He finally sighed and run up to him, "Where are we going?"

Yami didn't reply and walked in a daze.

"Pharaoh, it's going to get dark soon-...what?" Yugi stopped in his tracks when looked down at him, "What…?"

"Nothing." Yami grumbled, slightly disappointed that Yugi was still calling him Pharaoh and started to walk again.

Yugi pouted and followed him again, looking around, "How did you know to come here?"

Yami turned and looked at Yugi looking at the small buildings and shops, "Mana's file."

Yugi nodded and corried on looking around, "It's so empty."

Yami looked around and noticed that there was hardly a soul around, "This was her hometown…"

Yugi looked up at him now while walking, "Your...mothers?"

"Yes…" He sighed and carried on, walking through the empty town as if he was imagining his mother walking around the place. She must've gone into that shop that he just went past. That bakery must be where she bought her bread, she must've sat on that bench, had lunch with friends at that cafe...these thoughts were all he could think about.

Suddenly, both of them heard loud cheers and claps coming from down the road. They looked at each other before peeing over to see what the noise was about. "Come on!" Yugi proceeded forward and dragged Yami along with him.

He left Yugi pull him as he placed his free hand in his pocket, not really bothered about what was going on. "Oh! That's where everyone was!" Yugi clapped excitedly and left him to run to the large crowd that had gathered in the town square.

"Excuse me...excuse me…" Yugi squeezed his way through the crowd, all the way to the front and watched some sort of game or competition happening.

Yami stood behind the crowd, wondering where Yugi had got to.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked one of the old men next to him.

"You don't know? You must not be local then."

"No." Yugi shook his head as he watched what seemed like couples do different things.

"This is our town's annual event for newly wedded couple. Our little way of saying congratulations. What we do is we have a mini competition of little games to test their love for each other and whoever wins gets a deck of ultra rare Duel Monsters cards."

"Ultra rare Duel Monsters cards?" Yugi beamed as the man pointed out the case filled with a bunch of cards. "I want…"

"Why don't you join in? Do you have a wife?" The man asked.

For the first time in his life, he wished his had one. It was Duel Monsters cards! Maybe it was because he hadn't played the game in so long or because he left his prized deck ack at home, but he could've sworn the cards were talking to him saying, 'Yugi, take me...take me…!'

Yugi pouted, "I wish I did-AH!"

"Oi, why did you run off?" Yami suddenly appeared beside him, yanking him back.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"So, this must be your husband! Oh, well, we don't judge! Love is universal! There are no bounds!"

"HUH?!/ WHAT?!" Yugi and Yami exclaimed at the same time.

"Wait a minute! We have one more couple! Here, come on!" The man stepped forward and turned to the crowd where he waved Yami and Yugi over.

"What the hell have you done this time?" Yami muttered into Yugi's ear.

"I don't know...I just-"

"Come on!" The man pulled Yugi and Yami into the clearing and stood them besides each other with the other actual couples.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves then. Let's start with the cute one." An old woman walked over to Yugi with a mirophone.

"Help," Yugi mouthed to Yami in panic, who just shook his head in disbelief. He turned back around to the crowd and bowed awkwardly before holding the microphone close to his mouth, "Um...Hi...I'm Yugi Moto."

"Aw! So adorable!" The woman smiled as the crowd cheered the tomato red Yugi, "Now, it's time for the handsome one."

Yami sighed and glared angrily at Yugi before bowing, "H-hello. I'm Ph...Yami Takahashi…"

Yugi looked up in shock and blinked, shaking his head. Yami noticed him gaping at him from the corner of his eyes but just ignored him. "Moto...Takahashi?" The woman asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's what I was trying to say, we're not-"

"They must be newlyweds and forget to use the proper last name!" Someone laughed in the crowd and everyone joined in.

"Aha.." Yugi smiled awkwardly and looked at Yami trying to say 'DO SOMETHING' with his eyes.

"Shall we start then?!" The woman beamed.

…

"Where's Yugi?" Malik asked coming out of Yugi's room and into the lounge.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering that, too." Ryou said, furrowing is brows.

Mana tried to act casual as she changed the TV channel, "I...don't know…"

Ryou sat next to her and took the TV control away from her, "Mana, you know you're the worst liar ever."

"Why...would you say that?"

"Why are you acting so suspicious then?" Malik sat on the other side of her.

"I...am?"

"You are!"

Mana looked at the two and then bit her lip anxiously, "Promise you won't be mad…."

"What did you do now, Mana?" Ryou sighed.

"Well...I kind of...sent Yami and Yugi off somewhere…" Mana said slowly, waiting for their reaction.

"ALONE?! WHERE?!" Malik gasped.

"That's the thing...I don't know…"

"What? When are they coming back?" Ryou asked, worried.

"Again...I don't know…"

"MANA!" The boys shouted.

"Sorry, sorry," Mana hung her head low and rubbed her hands together, "But guys, think about it, Yugi likes Yami and Yami likes him, too-"

"What? What did you say?" Malik asked suddenly.

"That they like each other."

"Why...why would you think that?" Ryou was getting really worried now. He hoped it wasn't true.

"I just do! The way they look at each other is so obvious and Yami treats him differently. I know it! And if it's true then I'm going to do whatever it takes to help them!"

Ryou and Malik looked at each other in disbelief. This wasn't good. They wouldn't be getting attached to them and if Yugi and Yami really have started liking each other, then what was going to happen?

"So, please...let me, ok?" Mana begged the boys and the boys couldn't do anything but force a smile and nod along.

…..

"Couples, are you ready? Get your Pocky stick!" The woman said out loud, "And don't feel embarrassed, okay? The shortest Pocky stick wins this round!"

Yami turned to Yugi and put one end of the stick in his mouth and casually waited for Yugi, who was currently cursing himself like a crazy person. "Don't be shy. We promise we won't look." The woman turned to Yugi and Yami and then winked at the crowd.

Yugi looked at Yami and was about to go on his tip toes to each the other end when he suddenly lowered his head so he didn't have to. Yugi looked at him shyly before putting the tiniest centimeter of the stick into is mouth. "READ, SET, GO!"

The other couple started quickly eating away the distance between them while Yugi just stood there. "Hmm."

Yugi looked up at Yami when he mumbled. He waved him forward, telling him to start eating but Yugi shook his head. He sighed and slowly started each the stick, much to Yugi's shock. He was slowly getting closer and closer while Yugi just stood there with his eyes ready to pop out of their socket. He was playing a game with the most dangerous man in Domino! DID THIS MAKE ANY SENSE?!

Yami's eyes flickered up and met Yugi's. Yugi quickly diverted them away from his and closed his eyes, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. When he finally had the courage to look back, he was way too close to him. Yami's nose was brushing agains his. He took a deep breath as he tilted his head slightly to get closer to his lips...HIS LIPS! Yami looked into his Yugi's eyes before focusing on something else. His lips...again! He looked at them with a hooded gaze as he inched closer and closer while Yugi could do nothing but stand there frozen like a statue.

Suddenly, his mind went haywire when he felt a soft pair of lips graze over his bottom, his mouth pared open in shock causing the stick to fall down to the ground between them. Yami furrowed his brows and looked at him while Yugi looked at the sky in a daze.

"WOW! One centimeter!" The woman picked up the tiny stick.

The crowd cheered and clapped while Yami rubbed the back of his neck and Yugi just stood there, still staring into space. It wasn't the first time they kissed and their last kiss was definitely more passionate and longer but this was different, a lot more different.

…..

Ryou was in the kitchen now, chopping some tomatoes in a daze. If what Mana said was right then did Yugi really have feelings for Yami? What happens when this undercover mission is over then? What happens if the guys find out who they really are? He closed hs eyes, not wanting to imagine what's going to happen when the truth comes out. His hands shook and the knife slipped, resulting Ryou cutting his finger. "OW!"

"Hey, careful."

Ryou looked up and saw Bakura rushing to him in a hurry. Heh held his cut finger and furrowed his brows, "It's bleeding...come here." He pulled Ryou to the sink and ran water over the cut.

"Does it hurt?" Bakura asked but Ryou just stared at him, "Oi, I said, does it hurt?"

"Huh? N-no…" Ryou startled. He tried to pull his finger back but Bakura held onto it tightly. He reached for the first aid box in the drawers and pulled band-aid out before wrapping it around his cut.

Ryou didn't know why he was staring at Bakura like this, but this uneasy fearful feeling was brewing deep inside him now.

"You're a walking hazard, you know that? I don't know why you even bother cooking." Bakura scoffed.

He walked to where Ryou was cutting the tomatoes and pulled him along with him. He place Ryou in front of the cutting board before standing behind him. He held Ryou's hands and helped him hold the knife and slowly started cutting the tomatoes up with him. Ryou froze, unable to comprehend why he was feeling this way, "What...are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't ahve another accident. I thought all pretty boys like you knew how to cook but I guess that's another thing different about you."

Ryou looked at Bakura's larger hands covering his own and gulped nervously. He wasn't just scared that Yugi would get hurt at the end of all this...but he himself would to. whether he liked it or not, Bakura was slowly making his way into his heart.

….

"You drop a single drop on me and I swear…" Yami muttered warningly at Yugi.

"Just stay still then!" Yugi blindfolded himself like all the others.

"Ok, pick up your plate of spaghetti!" Yugi waved his hand around until he got ahold of the plate. "And...start feeding NOW!"

"Left!" Yami said when Yugi started feeding thin air on the right, "OI! I SAID LEFT!"

"SORRY!" Yugi shouted in panic and flipped the spoonful of noodles to the left, only to have whack the side of Yami's head. Yugi froze, "That...didn't go into your mouth, did it?"

Yami slowly wiped the noodles off his hair as he gritted his teeth together, "I thought I said-HMP!"

Suddenly Yugi forced a massive moutain of noodles into his mouth, shutting him up. "Did it go in?!" Yugi scooped up another spoonful and grabbed Yami's chin to shove in even more.

Yami mumbled incoherent things with his hamster cheeks filled up spaghetti. Yugi head the woman urge the couples on and got another spoonful of spaghetti only to drop on Yami's...lap. Yami sighed in frustration and hung his head low. Never did he think he would see this day…

The crowd laughed maniacally. "WHY?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yugi tried to touch him to see if he was ok but because his head was hung low, he managed to drop some spaghetti noodles on top his head and down his neck. Yami growled as he slowly looked up, while a spaghetti noodle dangled on his forehead.

"THE SATO COUPLE FINISHED FIRST!" The woman cheered.

Yugi sighed in disappointment and took her blindfolds off. He turned around to face Yami, "OH MY GOD!" He covered his mouth in shock as Yami glared at him, his face smeared with meat sauce, noodles dripping from his hair and onto his shoulders and a large mountain of noodles on his lap.

"You...are...so...dead…" Yami muttered, his eye twitching.

…

"Hey, Malik!" Marik walked into the boys' and Mana's apartment.

"Huh?"

"Your brother wanted this last time, "Marik brought out a massive teddy bear from behind him, "If you're going to see hin, give it to him ok? I can't go visit him tonight-"

"What?" Malik asked again.

"I said I would go see him tonight, but I need to go to HQ so tell him I'll come see him tomorrow, ok?" Marik smiled and got up and put the bear on Malik's arms.

"Marik!" He stopped Marik from leaving, "You...don't have to do this…"

"Do what?"

He sighed, it wasn't only Ryou that had been thinking about what Mana had said. He was also worried that he'd get too attached to Marik, but not only that, his brother was getting too attached, too. What was going to happen when they leave? "Meeting my brother...I'm sorry he's getting so attached to you. It must be-"

"Malik, don't make it seem like I don't care about Odion. Because that's what you're making it sound like."

Malik looked at him, not knowing how to explain it to him.

"I like you brother and I like spending him with him. No one is forcing me, ok?"

Malik nodded slowly.

"Ok…" Marik smiled, "Don't foget to tell him sorry for not visiting today, ok?" He called out and left the apartment.

After he heard the door shut, Marik fell back against the sofa and closed his eyes shut; this wasn't good.

….

"Ok, what is the one thing that your husbands hate doing in public? Whatever it is, ask him to do it to prove his love for you! whoever does the most embarrassing one gets winning points as well as confirming your love!"The crowd cheered and clapped while the couples groaned.

"I swear if you make me do anything stupid…" Yami breathed out.

"What is it with you and always threatening me?" Yugi asked, annoyed as well. He didn't want to be a couple with Yami anyway!

"Because you make me!"

"If Yusei was here, then this would actually be fun." Yugi mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Wh-what?" Yami gritted his teeth together.

"I said if Yusei was here, it would be fun.

Yami scoffed, "You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do!" Yugi said, huffing in annoyance.

"Why don't you go running after him then?!" Yami asked angirly (jealously).

"I would but **someone **dragged me here!"

"Frick!" Yami growled and turned away.

…

One husband recited a Shakespeare sonnet, making the crowd sigh in admiration. Another was forced to do the sexy wave but couldn't do it, making his wife cry. Another had to dance for his wife, which didn't go well since he couldn't really dance. Finally, it was their turn. Yami had his hands in his pockets while Yugi looked the other way, wanting this to be over.

"Yugi, what are you going to make your husband do, then?" The woman asked.

Yugi turned to face him and Yami shook his head warningly at him. Sudenly a small smile crept onto his lips. Yami noticed this and frowned. Yugi grinned and turned abck to the woman, "Well…my...love...my darling husband is a reallllly good singer."

Yami froze, eyeing him up.

"He always sings in the kitchen, in the shower, in bed…"

The crowed snickered as Yami shot Yugi death glared. Yugi was completely unphased. He was going to have his revenge. "WOULD YOU ALL LIKE TO HEAR HIS SINGING?!" Yugi screamed into the microphone.

"YEAH!"

Yugi nodded victoriously, "His favorite artist is...LADY GAGA!" He gave Yami two thumbs up who just gaped at him.

Suddenly, Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance _started playing and the crowd looked at Yami expectantly. They started whistling and cheering as Yami stared at Yugi in disbelief. Yugi giggled slightly and winked at him, daring him to do it. After a moment, Yami hung his led low and gripped onto the microphone tightly. It was now Yugi's turn to gap at him...he wasn't actually going to was he?!

"_I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything_

_as long as it's free,I want your love, _

_love-love-love I want your love _

_I want your drama, the touch of your hand _

_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand _

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love I want your love…" _

The crowd cheered as Yami continued to sing, albeit not very bad. Yami's face was as red as a tomato at this point. This was the most dangerous man in Domino for crying out loud; singing freaking Lady Gaga! Yugi's jaw hit the floor as Yami continued on.

"_I want your love and I want your revenge,_

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_I want your love and all your lover's revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_Caught in a bad romance" _

In the midst of all this, everyone in the town began to dance around happily to the music. Yugi started to laugh suddenly along with the crowd as they all chimed in with their singing. He clutched onto his stomach and laughed so hard watching him sing.

The old woman pulled Yugi into the crowd and they started dancing along as well but Yugi couldn't help but smile brightly everytime he looked at Yami. He was actually smiling! Even though he looked embarrassed as hell, he was smiling! Finally, he looked up and saw Yugi grinning like an idiot; quickly, the smile faded and he stopped singing. He lowered the mic and bowed his head awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. However, that didn't stop Yugi from smiling still. He turned his attention away from Yami and continued dancing with the woman.


	27. Chapter 27

"Don't you have work to do or somewhere to be or have girls waiting up for you?" Ryou eyed Bakura as he sat down on the floor next to him, leaning his back on the sofa

"Nope! Besides, I'm Bi." He said and took the spoon from Ryou and shoved a spoonful of his dinner into his mouth.

Ryou, shocked from his statement, shook his head and grabbed the spoon back angrily. "ACK! It's still salty!" Bakura scrunched up his face.

"Serves you right, asshole!"

Bakura took a big gulp of water and grinned. Ryou eyed him curiously, "What's with that look?"

"Nothing."

"It's something alright but I think I'm better off not knowing." Ryou sighed and resumed eating.

After a minute, Bakura nudged Ryou while he was chewing. Ryou nodded his head up as if to as 'what' while he stuffed his face with food. Bakura patted his shoulder and Ryou just looked at him, not understanding. Bakura sighed and pointed to his shoulder again. "What?" Ryou mumbled.

With a frustrated sigh, Bakura pulled him over and forced Ryou's head onto his shoulder. Ryou swalloed his food and tried to get his head up but Bakura just put it back on his shoulder. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just...stay here for a minute." Bakura closed his eyes and exhaled contently.

"But...I can't eat." Ryou tried to eat the food sideways but failed miserably, causing him to let out a whine, "Bakura!"

"Just a minute." He repeated. Every single time Ryou leaned on him, something inside him changed, every single time…

…..

"It's been a minute." Ryou muttered, eyeing his food longingly.

"One more minute." Bakura pulled Ryou closer to him, not wanting this feeling-whatever it was, to go away.

"I thought you said my head was heavy?" Ryou pouted.

"Did I?"

"Why...are we doing this?"

"It helps." Bakura whispered, on the brink of falling asleep.

"With what?"

"Everything."

Ryou stiffened and his hands clenched into fists, not knowing what to do. Bakura looked up at him with half-lidded eyes before closing them and snuggling closer, "You help with everything, Ryou Bakura."

Ryou bit his lip, he knew he had to push himself away but seeing Bakura like this, not hurt or upset, he didn't want to move either. His hands slowly wrapped themselves around Bakura's arm and he too closed his eyes.

….

"WE CAME IN SECOND! WE CAME IN SECOND!" Yugi jumped around Yami while he just eyed Yugi like he was a friggin' lunatic. "YES! FREE DINNER, HERE I COME!"

"Pft, we didn't even win. What's there to be happy about?" Yami grumbled as Yugi dragged him into a restaurant.

"Hello! Oh, it's you!" Yugi smiled at the same old woman from the competition.

"Oh, hello, you two! Come in, come in! You must be hungry." The old woman pulled them to the nearest table and sat them down.

"I am. I haven't eaten anything all day." Yugi pouted.

"Aww, has Yami not been looking after you then?" The old woman teased.

"The story of my life." Yugi muttered and eyed Yami who was just looking around the place instead.

"What would you like then?"

"Whatever is the easiest and fastest to cook, please."

"Wow, you're that hungry, huh? Haha, ok just wait a bit." She smiled and left them alone.

…

"Hi, Nurse Joy." Malik bowed to the nurse as he entered his brother's ward.

"Malik, I was hoping you'd come in today."

"Why? Is everything ok?" Malik asked nervously, "M-my brother…"

"He's fine and he'll get even better now!"

"What do you mean?"

"The USA doctor called today saying he wants the hospital to transfer your brother's medical history to him because he wants to take her case." The nurse said, not trying to contain her excitement.

"What...what?"

"I know!" The nurse hugged him, "I can't believe Marik actually did it!"

Marik suddenly tensed up, "M-Marik?"

"Yes, of course! Who else? Didn't he tell you? He phoned up the doctor and arranged everything!"

Malik stepped back a bit, "I...I don't understand. Why...would he do that?"

"Don't ask why, Malik. Just be grateful that Marik did this for you and your brother."

"But...I don't have the money! And the doctors here said it was too much of a risk to operate on him. That's why-"

"Malik! This doctor is the best brain surgeon in the world! If he can't help your brother, no one can and where finances is the issue, Marik said he'd pay for the whole thing, isn't this great?"

Malik just stared at her, his heart torn in two. Why was he doing this? It was already getting hard and now he's doing this? This just got a lot more complicated…

…..

Yugi lifted the bowl high up and swallowed all its contents before smiling with happiness at his full belly while Yami just stared in awe, how could so much food fit into that tiny frame of Yugi's?"

"How was that?" The old woman came back to collect the plates and bowls.

"That was amazing! Please, you have to give me your recipe!" Yugi smiled at her.

"Nah, it wasn't that good." The woman blushed before turning slowly to Yami, "Yami...was it ok?"

"Yes." He smiled politely before going silent again.

Yugi rolled his eyes, he could be a bit more enthusiastic. Yami suddenly turned back to the woman, "Where's the nearest hotel here?"

"Hotel?" Yugi mouthed to himself.

"You're looking at it. Me and my husband own the place. We have rooms upstairs for guess. Do you want me to get a room ready for you two?"

"Yes, if that's not too much trouble." Yami politely replied while Yugi tried to say something.

"Ok, wait a moment…" The woman smiled and went into the kitchen with their dishes.

"Um...HELLO?! What the hell was that?!" Yugi waved his hands in front of Yami.

"What?"

"We're staying the night here? You didn't tell me that!"

"Well, I'm telling you now."

"Ugh, this guy!" Yugi looked around for something he could hit him with, "I'm not staying here with you!"

"You can try walking back to Domino but it'll take you a while." Yami said as he got up.

"TAKE ME HOME NOW!"

"You're were the one that crawled into my car, so you can wait a couple of days-"

"A COUPLE OF DAYS?!" Yugi exclaimed, shooting up from his seat, making the other customers stare at him weirdly. He bowed apologetically and turned back to Yami, "A couple of days?!"

"I have things to do here. If you want to go back to Domino, there should be a bus going back tomorrow."

"JERK!" Yugi huffed and sat back down on his chair, glaring at Yami angrily.

…..

"Hi." Malik peeped through the door at his brother who was reading a kid's story in bed.

"MALIK!" He jumped out of bed and ran to him, hugging Malik tightly.

"Hey, missed me that much, huh?"

"What's that?" Odion caught sight of the large teddy bear behind Malik.

"This...this is from your friend...Marik…" Malik smiled sadly and gave the bear to his overly excited brother.

"Really?! He remembered?" Odion jumped up and down in bed before hugging the bear tightly, a bright smile on his face.

"You like it that much, huh?"

"I do! But I like Marik more!"

Malik's lip suddenly trembled and he looked away, quickly wiping away his tears. "Marik is the best!" Odion shouted as he hugged the bear again.

"O-Odion...Marik...don't get too close to him." Malik muttered, not wanting to say it.

"Why?"

"He…" Malik looked away and tried to stop the tears from falling down again.

"Does...he not like me?"

"No, Odion, no! Of course not! He likes you...a lot."

"Then do you think when we get our house like you promised, he can come live with us?" Odion asked. Malik blinked at him, not knowing what to say. "I want to him with you and Marik. Is that ok, Malik?"

…

"This is your room," The woman's husband opened the door to a cosy, warm looking room and walked inside to straighten the covers on the bed a bit more.

"There's only one bed…" Yugi hissed at Yami.

"So?"

"So? SO?! One bed! 2 of us!"

"It's not like we haven't slept together before." Yami said casually.

"Stop it! You always make it sound like we've...we've…" Yugi hit his arm, annoyed and embarrassed again.

"Slept together?"

"I give up!"

"Is there a problem?" The old man returned to their side.

"No. Thank you, sir." Yami bowed politely.

"Ok, the bathroom is just through that door, sleep well, ok?" He smiled and went out, closing the door behind him.

"I cannot...NO, I will not sleep on the same bed as you!" Yugi shook his head.

"Go ask for another room then." Yami sighed as he put his bag on the bed.

"And what? Have him know that we're not actually a married couple?"

"Who's bright idea was that in the first place?

Yugi kung-fued the thin air behind him, really wanting to kick Yami's ass in real life! _Bastard… _ "I know what you're doing." Yami spoke without turning around, causing Yugi to freeze and recompose himself.

"But...you should have told me…"

"You know, have you ever thought about just being quiet?" Yami turned around and looked at Yugi, clear annoyance in his eyes.

"Well, if something hadn't dragged me here then maybe I could have considered it! I'm not usually like this! But because of SOMEONE I've become this way!"

Yami rolled his eyes and turned back to his bag, unzipping it.

"I don't even have a change of clothes. And it's too late for shops to be open so I can't even-ACK!" Yugi was suddenly hit by a piece of clothing. He looked at it. It was one of Yami's black shirts.

"What's this-AH!" Yami threw a towel over Yugi's head, "What the hell?! Why the hell are you throwing crap at me?!"

"Top. Towel, go have a shower first." Yami nodded to the bathroom door.

…

"You're here?" Marik asked through the phone, "Ok...I'll come out."

"Where are you going?" Karim stopped Marik from leaving the room.

"I'll be right back, alright?" Marik said as he rushed out.

"Boy problem for sure," Rafael muttered while Shadi nodded in agreement.

"Malik, is everything ok? Is your brother-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Malik snarled, interrupting Marik almost immediately.

"What...do you mean?" Marik, who was running toward him, slowed down to a walk.

"Do you think I can't look after my own brother?! I've been looking after him all this time on my own so I don't need you running to save me or him!"

"What's this all about?" Marik reached for him but he stepped back.

"The doctor from America! What's that about?"

"You're mad about that? You should be happy! Your brother might get-"

"You don't understand!" Malik shook his head.

How was he meant to make Marik understand? How was he meant to explain to him that he's bloody scared out of his mind and Marik's becoming a part of their lives and when he finds out that he's a cop, all three of them are going to end up being hurt.

"Then make me understand." Marik stepped forward again, "Because...I don't get why you're so angry."

"Marik...please...don't…"

"Don't what?!" Marik growled, frustrated with his riddles.

"Don't help! And...please from now on, stay away from my brother…" Malik shouted back, fighting his tears.

"Malik? Did...I do something wrong?"

"No...that's the problem."

"Stop talking in f*cking codes and just tell me!"

"If...if you don't stop...later...the pain will be unbearable…" Malik stuttered at tears fell down his cheek.

"What's really going on here, Malik?"

But Malik just shook his head, "Just...don't do anything. Don't help me. Don't do anything, ok? I can look after my brother...I can…" Malik nodded, trying to convinced himself as he turned around and walked off into the night, leaving behind a stunned looking Marik.

…..

"Thank you, Yami." The old woman smiled as he helped close the restaurant for the night. He'd done down while Yugi was having a shower and noticed the woman having a difficult time cleaning up and so decided to help.

"Mrs…"

"Mai...Mrs. Mai."

"Right, Mrs. Mai...did you know someone named...Nanami Takahashi?"

"Nanami Takahashi? No, never heard of her? Why? Did she live here?"

"Yes, this was her hometown." Yami replied, disappointed.

"Was? Did...she pass away?"

"Yes…" He replied as he clenched his jaw.

"Well, in that case, you're better ging to the library."

"Library?"

"Yes, they have records of nearly everyone that lived in this town."

"Oh, thank you. I'll go there tomorrow." Yami bowed and left her, finished with helping her clean up.

Yami walked into the room still in deep thought. He sat down on the edge of the bed and raked his fingers through his hair. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened the warm aroma of vanilla entered the room. Yami raised a brow and looked back at the door and saw Yugi walk out in just his black shirt, drying his hair. Yami couldn't but gulp as his heart constricted and his stomach tensed up. His gaze fell down to Yugi's feet and slowly lifted up to his milky thighs to his tiny figure, all the way to his face as he continued to dry his hair.

Yugi tilted his head slightly and noticed Yami watching him. He stopped what he was doing and stared at him anxiously. He slowly pulled the t-shirt down and peeped another glance at him. Yami slowly stood up and walked towards him. In panic, Yugi clutched the towel close to him and edged back towards the bathroom door again. But Yami kpet walking towards him, with his always stoic expression. He stopped in front of him as Yugi's back hit the door and his hand grabbed hold of the towel. Yugi gulped and didn't look up.

Yami leaned in and reached behind Yugi, whispering into his ear, "That's my towel."

Yugi's eyes widened and he instinctively let go of the towle. Yami held onto it and turned the bathroom door knob and entered it, closing the door behind him. Yugi clutched his chest and sat on the bed, flapping his head in front of his face, trying to cool himself down. _Damn… what the hell was that? _

After ten minutes, Yugi finally managed to secure the bed covers around his waist and sat back on the bed before pulling his phone out. He played the video of Yami singing and sort of dancing to _Bad Romance _and burst into laughter.

"HAHAHA! He looks so funny!" Yugi laughed to himself, wait till he showed the gang this, the great Pharaoh is done for!

"AHAHAHAHA!" Yugi clutched his side and tried to breathe, "Ah! Can't breathe!"

"What's that?"

"OH MY GOD!" Yugi fell backwards when Yami suddenly appeared beside him. He looked up and gasped when he realized Yami was TOPLESS! The water drops from his hair dripped onto his shoulders and trickled down his lean and tight torso, making Yugi flush red. He lookde at him casually drying his hair, his muscles flexing at the tiniest movement.

"You're...topless…" Yugi managed stupidly as his phone slipped out of his hands. _IDIOT! Where the hell is your pride, Yugi?!_

Yami raised a brow, "You're wearing my shirt."

Yugi looked down at himself and realized he was right, "Oh...sorry…" He gulped and looked down at the floor for his phone. He got up and went to pick it up when Yami yanked the covers off his waist. "I need covers, too."

"GAH!" Yugi screamed, albeit a bit girly, and pulled the covers back onto himself.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you?"

"I NEED IT MORE THAN YOU DO!" Yugi shouted and stepped on his phone accidentally.

'_Caught in a bad romance...'_

Yami's eyes turned into slits suddenly as Yugi gulped nervously He slowly walked up to him, "Tell me you didn't...'

Yugi grabbed the phone and hid it behind his back, shaking his head repeatedly. Yami was still coming towards him, "Give it to me."

"No."

"Yugi, I'm being serious." He said as Yugi's back hit the wall. Yami reached his hands behind him and grabbed his hand.

"No...I'll...I'll hit you!"

"Really?" Yami said, not bothered as he slowly pryed Yugi's fingers off the phone, one by one.

"I...mean it…" Yugi stuttered again as Yami leaned in close. His topless body was still damp from the shower. He watched as the tiny water droplets resting on his shoulder trickled down to his torso every time he moved.

"This position seems familiar." Yami smirked and wrapped his other arm around Yugi, trying to pry his fingers off again.

Yugi took a deep breath as he remembered the night they kissed and tightened the grip on his phone, "I...know what you're trying to do, Pharaoh...and it's not going to work. "

But it was working, because with every touch, Yugi was loosening his grip on his phone. "Why don't you call me Yami anymore?" He asked softly, managing to get one of Yugi's hands off.

"Because...you...told me not…"

"You can." Yami whispered huskily.

"H-huh?"

"Call me Yami…" Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and smiled, "But only you."

That was it! Yugi was a goner! The phone slipped out of his hands and into Yami's, and he pushed himself off him. Yugi stood there like a frozen flower pot while Yami deleted the video. He looked back at Yugi and did a double take when he saw his showed expression. He smirked and walked back to him, leaning into him. "If you're already like this, how are you going to survive the night?"

….

**Oooohhh, naughty Yami…lol. Things are getting "better" for Ryou and Bakura and it seems things may be heating up between Yugi and Yami….but what about Marik and Malik? Things aren't looking so good for them… hehehe…please review and maybe the next update will come a little bit faster. :D THANK YOU **


	28. Chapter 28

"Malik! Open up!" Marik knocked furiously on Malik's bedroom door later that night. He was completely unrelenting.

"What's going on?" Ryou and Bakura walked up to him; they had fallen asleep in the lounge after dinner and woke up when they heard Marik banging Malik's door like a maniac.

"MALIK!" Marik knocked on the door again, ignoring them.

"Marik?" Mana came out of her room half asleep, too, "What's going on?"

"I'm not leaving until you come out!"

"Marik," Ryou tried to pull him back but he just pulled his arm away and resumed slamming the door.

"You need to tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Dude," Bakura yanked him back, "What the hell happened?"

"Bakura! That boy! I'm not going anywhere until he tells me what's going on! All I'm trying to do is help his brother and he's refusing it!"

Ryou sighed, knowing exactly what Malik was trying to do. He looked up at Bakura before going to knock on the door, "Malik...it's me, open up."

Malik stood in the middle of his room, clenching his fists tightly. He wasn't going to give in. He shut his eyes when he heard Marik banging on the door loudly and ran to the window, holding onto the curtains, trying to get rid of the sounds. "MALIK!"

"Please, go away…" Malik whispered in desperation, "Please…"

…..

"If you're like this already, how are you going to survive the night?"

Yami walked back to the bed and laid down, covering his eyes with his arm while Yugi stared at him in shock. What the hell was that meant to mean?! "Oi…"

"H-huh?" Yugi gulped, his feet still stuck to the floor.

Yami pointed at the space next to him.

"Um...no, thank you." Yugi squeaked and slowly fell to the floor, determined to spend the rest of the night there on the nice, cold, hard floor.

Yami sat up, leaning on his elbows and stared at him, "I'll just end up carring you to bed like always so just get in."

"Always?! You're doing it again! Making it sound like we've-"

"What? It's true." Yami shrugged before lying down in bed, "You're a lot heavier than you think you know."

Yugi squinted his eyes and shot virtual arrows at Yami's head.

"I said, come here." Yami repeated again and Yugi had no choice but to drag the heavy covers to the bed. He laid at the furthest edge of the bed and his body as still as a log.

Suddenly, Yami reached over and wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist. Yugi nearly fell off the bed but Yami ignored him and pulled the covers off before covering his own body with it and lying back down. Yugi laid there, holding his heart as if he were having a heart attack. "Come closer." Yami whispered.

"Wh-what?! Closer?"

"Don't you want the covers, too?"

"No, thank you."

"It's going to get cold."

"Cold?" Yugi asked himself as he flapped his hand in front of his flushed face, fanning himself. Right now, he felt like he was in the Sahara Desert.

Yami smirked; this was going to be interesting. He watched Yugi fan himself and closed his eyes, still smirking.

…..

After it quieted down, Malik finally opened the door and walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He rubbed his red eyes and reached for the glass. "We need to talk."

Malik looked up and saw Marik standing by the doorway. Malik paused for a moment before putting the glass away and walked past him, quickly. Marik reached out and gripped onto his arm. Malik spun around and slapped him across the face. Marik stood there for a moment before sighing and looking at him. Malik himself was shocked at what he did and bit his lip. "Are you going to tell me now?" Marik asked calmly.

Malik looked away, not knowing what to say or do.

"Are you scared that the doctors might not be able to help your brother?"

Malik closed his eyes and took a deep breath, still not saying anything. He didn't know what there was to say.

"Malik, he's the best in the world. He can help-"

"How many times have I heard the damn line before? 'We'll take your brother's case, don't worry, your brother is safe with us, he'll be back to himself in no time'."

Marik loosened his grip.

"And every single time I got my hopes high, every single time my hopes came crashing down." Malik turned to face him now, "So, please, leave my brother alone. Leave me alone, him not knowing he's my brother is fine with me. I can live with that because I'll do all the remembering for him!"

Malik turned to go back to his room again, but Marik grabbed his hand, "There's something else."

Malik froze up, but didn't speak nor face him.

"And I'll find out what it is." Marik said before letting go of his hand and walking out.

…..

"Mmmm…"

Yami suddenly felt something on his legs. He tiredly opened his eyes and looked down to see Yugi's flung leg over his. He pushed the leg back and closed his eyes again. After a while, Yugi wrapped his leg around his again. "What the-"

Yami sat up an was about to push his left off when he realized the shirt Yugi was wearing was riding up, not covering his thighs anymore. Suddenly, the tightening feeling in his stomach came back and he looked away. Still looking away, he reached for Yugi's shirt and pulled it down as much as he could to cover the boy up. Once he thought it was safe, he looked at him and sighed at Yugi sleeping so peacefully next to him. He rubbed his temples, trying to control the raging feeling growing inside him.

"Damn it!" He pushed Yugi's leg off and walked to the bathroom for his first cold shower of the night while Yugi was happily playing Duel Monsters in dreamland.

…..

"OH MY GOSH, YUSEI!" Mana squealed through the hone.

"_Ah, what? What is it now?" Yusei answered the phone gruffly. _

"We've got more work to do!" Mana jumped up and down on her bed, unable to contain her giddiness.

"_What work? With Pharaoh and Yugi?"_

"No, no! They're a done deal. Who can resist Yami's charms? One night together and Yugi won't know what hit him! Mwahahahaha!"

"_Ok...slightly awkward having this conversation with my own sister-"_

"Whatever! Yusei, we have two budding couples!"

"_Eh? Two? Who?!"_

"I saw Bakura and Ryou sleeping in the lounge together."

"_What? No freaking way!" _

"Yes, way!"

"_What the hell is going on here?!" Yusei laughed. _

"I've got more! Marik and Malik…"

"_That, I can't believe."_

"Yusei, they were having a lover's quarrel tonight. Marik came in like one of those heroes banging on Malik's door, demanding he tell him what's wrong!"

"_This is just too awesome!"_

"I know! So get Jaden and anyone else you can find to help. This is a mission and it's going to need more than just the two of us."

"_You're the boss." _Yusei chuckled.

…

Yami finished with his cold shower and came out into the room before closing the bathroom door quietly. He looked at the bed and wished he hadn't. His jaw hit the floor as Yugi, in his sleep, stretched his arms above his head, making the shirt...Yami's shirt he was wearing lift up to his navel...revealing his tight, back compression boxers that clung to him like a second skin. Yami just stood there as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yugi slowly fell asleep on his side, giving Yami a full view of his cute little ass.

Yami gulped and shut his eyes, raking his fingers through his hair. He hit his head against the wall silently and sighed. Yugi groaned a big in his sleep which made Yami groan in return. He angrily opened the bathroom door and went to have his cold shower, number two.

…..

"Malik," Ryou crept into his room and went to lay on the bed next to Malik. Malik quickly wiped his tears and turned his back to Ryou, not wanting him to see him like this. "I know why you did it. And you didn't do anything wrong. I wish I was like you and could just stay away from Bakura, too."

"Bakura?" Malik eyed him curiously.

"Malik...I don't know what's happening to me. I keep telling myself not to get attached but everytime I see him or Mana or any of the Millenium gang, I feel like…I feel..."

"Like we're part of the family?"

"Yeah…"

"I know what you mean." Malik said softly, staring at the ceiling, "And the three of us know more than anything what it's like coming from a broken family. That's why I don't want to be the reason to do it to them, Ryou. I can't."

"I think it's a bit late for that, Malik…"

"You think? I just want to lessen the hurt we're going to give them later on."

"Them? What about us? Do you think we'll be ok?"

Malik sighed and hugged Ryou tightly, "We'll be more hurt than them…"

…

After his second cold shower, Yami slowly stepped out of the bathroom with his eyes shut as he reached for the covers. When he got ahold of it, he flung it all on Yugi to cover his exposed body. He sighed with relief when it looked safe to finally get into bed without having...those thoughts.

He laid down in bed and leaned his head on his arm, staring at the celing. The urge to look at Yugi was slowly getting unbearable thought. "Hot…"

Yami's head snapped to his left where Yugi was sleeping and saw him trying to remove the covers off of him. He pulled his arms out and then his soft, white leg came out as he placed it onto top of the covers, turning on his side to face Yami.

"Shit…" Yami groaned, trying to look away, "Control, man...control…"

Yugi's hand slowly laned on Yami's bare chest making Yami cover his face in frustration. And if that wasn't bad enough, Yugi's leg wrapped around his again as he nuzzled close to him. Yami felt Yugi's skin through his thin black shirt and clenched his jaw, trying to even his breathing. This boy was going to be the death of him!

Before he did something he could regret, he unwrapped Yugi's legs and stormed off to the bathroom for cold shower number three. He might as well have just spent the night in the damn bathroom!

…

"Are you seriously calling me right now?" Ryou hissed at the phone and crept out of Malik's room, "Bakura, it's three in the morning!"

"_I know."_

"You know, do you?"

"_Ryou...Ryou Bakura."_

"Bakura...Bakura Akefia." He repeated sarcastically.

"_You said you stopped believing in justice and that's why you left the academy...what happened?"_

"Why...are you asking me about that all of a sudden?" Ryou asked nervously.

"_Just because I realized that you know a lot about me and I know almost nothing about you."_

"Because there's nothing to tell." Ryou lied as he slowly closed his bedroom door and sat on his bed.

"_Something must have happened." Bakura whispered. _

"I just left. I realized that being in the police...wasn't for me."

"_That's it?"_

"That's it."

"_When you're ready to tell me the truth, you can." He said softly, making Ryou close his eyes as the guilty feeling pained his heart. _

"..."

"_Ryou?"_

"H-huh?"

"_What's wrong?"_

"N-nothing…"

"_Tell me something about yourself then?" He asked suddenly._

"I...like carrots."

Ryou could hear Bakura laughing the background and couldn't help but smile a little, too. It seemed so easy talking to him now.

"_Not what I was expecting but it'll do...what else?"_

"Um...my favorite color is blue." Ryou didn't know why but suddenly tears were falling from his eyes.

"_Uh-huh."_

"I don't like it when people mess with my hair."

"_Mental note. Got it."_

"I like playing Duel Monsters, too. Even though I'm not very good at. Yugi is a pro though. I do carry my deck around with me just in case…"

"_Is that supposed to be your way of telling me you want to duel?"_

"That...actually sounds kind of nice."

Ryou heard Bakura laughing in the background again.

"I...really like Justin Timberlake, too."

"_That's going to be harder to get than bread."_

Suddenly a knock came at the door causing Ryou to lift his head up and eye the door curiously. "Oh, I have to go. Someone's at the door."

He ended the call and opened his bedroom door to reveal Bakura putting his phone into his pocket. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Beer," Bakura wiggled a bag of beer in front of him, "And Duel Monsters. I was already here when you said you liked the game. Luckily, I carry mine around with me also since Pharaoh's quite the expert, too and I love to surprise duel him."

Ryou just stood there staring at him. Bakura walked in and sat on the floor, leaning his back on the bed. "So, what else do you like?"

Tears started forming in Ryou's eyesagain as he watched Bakura set up the playing field and opened a can of beer. He slowly walked up to him and sat down. He should've told him to get out and leave, not to get close to him all that but instead he leaned in and rested his head on his shoulder.

Bakura stopped drinking his can of beer and looked at him. Ryou looked away and sat up next to him. He leaned over and grabbed a can of beer, drinking it quietly. Bakura smiled slightly and drank his can too.

…..

Yugi stretched in his sleep and opened his eyes, happy he got such a peaceful sleep. He slowly sat up and saw the bed next to him was empty. He sighed. Again, Yami was gone before he woke up. Just then, Yami walked in with a bag. He looked up at Yugi and quickly looked away.

"Why do you look so tired?" Yugi asked, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Really?" Yugi blinked as he got out of bed.

"F*CK, YUGI!" Yami turned away quickly, again trying to suppress the urge to slam Yugi onto the bed and make him scream.

"What's wrong?" Yugi stood there innocently, watching him rub the back of his neck.

"I got you some clothes and a toothbrush." He threw a bag onto the bed, still not looking at him, "Go shower and change!"

"But-"

"Please!"

"Ok...then…"Yugi picked up the bag and paused before going to the bathroom, "Have...you already taken a shower?"

Yami hung his head low in disbelief, has he had a shower? HAS HE HAD A FRIGGIN SHOWER?!

…...

**Lol. Aww…poor Yami and his constant showers. Just can't help himself around the sleeping Yugi. Hehehe. Hope you enjoyed this update. Don't forget to REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Um...Yami…" Yugi stuttered from inside the bathroom.

"Hm?" Yami replied, looking through his phone.

"Um...could you get the old man for a minute, please? I need to talk to him."

Yami lifted his head up and furrowed his brows, "Why?"

"JUST PLEASE!"

Yami looked at the bathroom door in confusion and went down to get the old man for Yugi. He directed the man to bathroom with his head and stayed behind as the man went to knock on the door. "Yugi, it's Mr. Masaki."

"Oh, thank God!" Yugi peeped his head through the door and pulled the man in while Yami watched, completely bewildered.

"Mr. Masaki!" Yugi whined with just a towel wrapped around himself.

"What's wrong, my boy?"

"He forgot to...to…" Yugi bit his lip and sighed.

"Forgot? Who did?"

"Yami went to get me some clothes and...well, he forgot to get me…" He leaned in close to the man, afraid Yami might hear, "He forgot to get me underwear…"

Mr. Masaki blinked, stunned for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter...much to Yugi's embarrassment. Meanwhile, outside the door Yami cocked a brow upon hearing the old man's laughter.

"Mr. Masaki! Please...can you quickly run over to the shop down the road and get me some, please?"

"Aww, what's there to be embarrased about, my boy? You could've just asked Yami to get some for you." The old man teased.

"NO!" Yugi shook his head, "I mean...we're still newlyweds...so...eheheh…" He smiled nervously.

"Ok, ok...you wait here. I'll be right back." The old man smiled and slid out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Is he ok?" Yami stopped the old man and looked back at the bathroom, a bit curious as to what happened.

The old man shook his head and laughed, "Couples, these days, what's there to be embarrassed about?"

"H-huh?"

"Oh, you two!" He laughed and left the room.

…..

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Mana walked down the hallway, banging two pots loudly against each other while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What the-" Malik looked out of his room with his hair looking like a bird's nest.

"MALIK! SHOWER! DRESS NOW! AND DON'T FORGET TO COMB YOUR HAIR!" Mana ran to Malik and shoved him back into his room.

"What in the world?" Malik thought aloud before going into his bathroom to shower.

"RYOU!" Mana knocked on his door and then opened; her jaw dropped at the sight before her. She saw Bakura and Ryou leaning against each other surrounded by empty beer cans.

Bakura and Ryou rubbed their eyes and looked at Mana tiredly.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Bakura mumbled at her, thinking he was in his own apartment.

"Oh...MY...GOD!"

Bakura looked to Ryou, Ryou looked at Bakura and then both bolted up right. Ryou shook his head, shoving Bakura away from him. "Mana! It's not what you think!"

"We were...working!" Bakura lied as he straightened himself up.

"Working, huh?" Mana eyed the empty cans littering the floor. Ryou kicked the cans under his bed and forced a smile. "Anyway...we're going out today so get ready."

"Where are you guys going?" Bakura asked.

"We...Bakura, WE are all going somewhere. So you can go and get ready, too. I'm sure you can leave Ryou for a tiny bit, right?"

Bakura cleared his throat and walked out of the room while Ryou cringed and hung his head low.

…

"Can I come in?" The old man poked his head through the door.

"Huh?" Yami stood up immediately, grateful that someone else was here other than just him and Yugi. Not that he minded having Yugi around but the thoughts he was having concerning the boy, he minded...A LOT!

The old man made his way to the bathroom with a plastic bag that Yami eyed curiously. "Mr. Masaki, what's that?"

"Oh...um...it's just for Yugi."

"Right…" He turned back around and the old man went to the bathroom but slightly tripped on the carpet. Yami ran up to him and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. As you get older, your body doesn't seem to listen to you anymore."

Yami smiled and picked up the plastic bag from the floor, except when he picked up the bag, he lifted it from the bottom resulting in the contents falling to the floor. His eyes widened as he stared at the two pairs of silky black underwear lying on the carpet.

"Mr. Masaki, are you here?" Just then Yugi opened the door a tiny bit and looked out, only to see Yami picking up his underwear. His eyes widened and suddenly Yami looked up and their gaze met.

"Yugi, I got it for you. I hope it fits nicely. Yami, give it to him quickly. He's going to catch a cold just standing there."

Yami looked at the old man who pointed his hand where he was holding the underwear. Yami slowly turned back to Yugi and made his way to him. "Here." He pushed the articles of clothing into his hands.

"Th-thank you…" Yugi blushed and gripped onto his underwear tightly before slamming the door in Yami's face.

…

"Where exactly are we going?" Malik asked, eyes Marik who was walking on the other side of Jaden.

"Just wanted to spend some quality time with the family!" Mana said, nudging Yusei.

"Do we have a plan?" Isis whispered to Mana.

"We need to make them realize they like each other. So anything that relates to couples or romance we will fulfill today!"

"Ok, ok."

"So romance...romance…" Mana looked around the place and noticed a cozy looking cafe across the street and smiled.

…..

"Six vanilla milkshakes please?" Mana whispered to the staff behind the counter, then peered back at the gang chatting in the corner of the restaurant. She eyed Malik and Marik who were on opposite sides of each other and sighed. She quickly texted Jaden while waiting for her order.

Jaden fished out his phone and checked the message from Mana. He smiled and nodded any Mana subtly. "Hey, Marik. I want to sit next to Bakura." He pushed Marik to his left and squeezed to sit next to Bakura.

"Ok…" Marik frowned and shuffled down to give him space.

Jaden hissed at Yusie behind Marik's back and mouthed what Mana told him to do. Yusei nodded and nudged Marik again. "Excuse me. I need to talk to Jaden about something."

Marik sighed, slightly annoyed but still moved to his left again. Isis who was sitting in between Marik and Malik understood what was going on and grinned. "Marik, can I sit there, please? I need to discuss something with Yusei."

"What is it with everyone today?" Marik said as he stood up and let Isis slide into his seat. He shuffled to the left and sat down next to Malik. He turned to his left and noticed him eying him silently, "Don't you dare ask me to move to."

"HERE WE GO!" Mana came back with a tray of milkshakes and cleverly gave everyone but the couples a drink first.

"Mana, you only bought six?" Ryou tilted his head as he watched her hand over the milkshakes to everyone.

"Um...yes, Ryou. They didn't have anymore…"

"The cafe didn't have anymore? Well, I'll go get something else then."

"NO!" Isis grabbed him and sat him back down.

"Um…" Mana looked at Isis and then back at Ryou before laughing anxiously, "They don't have anything else."

"What are you up to?" Bakura sat forward and narrowed his eyes at Mana.

"What, Bakura? They don't have anything else, so let's just have this for now."

"There, you two can share." Jaden handed Ryou and Bakura a drink and then handed on to Malik and Marik.

Marik stood up and got two straws and came back before giving one to Bakura and one to Malik. "Ah!" Mana grabbed the straws and threw him onto the floor, "I dropped them! Sorry!"

The "couples" looked at Mana as if she'd gone mad. Bakura glanced at the straws on the floor, "You just threw that."

"No, I didn't."

Marik sighed and got up again but Mana glared at him, making him sit back down. Bakura stole Jaden's straw and used it while pointing to the unused straw at Ryou, nodding for him to have a drink.

"Thanks." Ryou smiled and took a sip, making Mana giggled and lean against Isis. They then eyed Marik wondering what he'd do.

"I don't want any, so you have it." Marik pouted, obviously still annoyed at Malik from last night.

"I don't want any either…"

"Just have it."

"I said no, didn't I?"

Marik rolled his eyes and leaned back against the sofa while Malik snapped his head away and scoffed. Mana and the other "agents" sighed in disappointment.

….

"Um...are we going somewhere cold today?" Yugi shouted from the bathroom.

Yami put the file he was reading down and looked at the door as Yugi stepped out, well more like waddled out as his body was covering head to toe in a long puffy coat, a beanie, a hat, a scarf, long jeans, and boots. Yami sighed with relief. He was sure he'd have none of those thoughts with Yugi completely covered like this.

"It's too hot…" Yugi whined, trying to pull the scarf off now.

"Don't you dare!" Yami growled and pulled Yugi out of the room before he could do anything.

…

"The library?" Yugi stared at the white building and ran to catch up with Yami as he walked in.

"Excuse me," Yami went up the the librarian, "Where are the records kept for all the people that lived here?"

"Are you from here?"

"No...my mother lived here though."

The woman nodded and pointed at the car corner of the library. Yami bowed and walked off to the corner. Yugi whined as he tagged along with Yami, starting to take off laysers as he followed him to the back of the library.

"Hey," Yugi nudged him, "What are we doing here?"

"Looking for something."

"I can see that."

Yami ran his fingers along the red books until he stopped on one and pulled the large book out. He carried it to a nearby table and opened it up. Yugi peered at the book from behind him as he traced his fingers along the list of names. He sighed and flipped the page and did the same on the next page and the next.

Suddenly Yugi brought out another red book and put it beside him and did the same as him. He ran his fingers down the list of names. Yami looked up and stared at Yugi quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"You're looking for your mom, right? I'm helping."

Yami sighed and pushed him to the side. Yugi stumbled back and was about to shout at him when Yami pulled out a chair from under the table and held it out for him. His heart did that little skip he always felt when Yami did something small like this but he chose to ignore it and sat down, carrying on with reading through the names. His primary focus was helping Yami find his mother; Nanami Takahashi.

….

"Mana, explain to me why we're here again!" Ryou hissed at Mana as one of the staff started buttoning up his light blue suit, complete with a ruffled white undershirt and blue bowtie; making him more or less like like a prince.

"Because, Ryou, it's never too early to start planning your wedding."

"Is it if you don't even have a guy." Malik said from the other side of the changing room where Isis and other other staff was helping (forcing) him into a light purple suit; similar to Ryou's.

"Perfect!" Mana finished tying Ryou's bowtie and clasped her hands together, looking like a proud mother.

"Seriously?" Ryou put his hands on his hips and stared at Mana with a deadpan expression.

"Beautiful." Mana grabbed Ryou's hands and pulled him out where Malik was waiting with Isis.

"Malik, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ryou hissed, confused by Mana's and Isis' actions today.

"You tell me!" Malik grimaced as he loosened his bowtie, "Ugh! This thing is so uncomfortable."

"Ok, stay there." Mana pulled Ryou and Malik into the middle of the room behind curtains and ran to one side and Isis to the other. They both counted to three and opened the curtains while Ryou and Malik eyed them suspiciously.

"What do you think-WHAT?!" Mana turned around only to find Yusei and Jaden sitting on the sofa, waiting for them. "Where did Bakura and Marik go?!"

"They just went out...they'll be back in a minute." Yusei said as he looked at the boys and smiled, "You boys look amazing!"

"Find your own date!" Mana galred at him before going back to the boys.

"Exactly what are you trying to achieve here?" Ryou asked Mana.

"Nothing."

"Mana, you're up to something…" Ryou continued interrogating the girl, unaware that Bakura had come back and was gaping at him in his wedding tuxedo.

"Tell me now." Malik tried to make eye contact with Mana with his hands firmly on his hips.

Bakura slowly walked towards Ryou in a daze, unable to take his eyes off of him for some strange reason. It was like he was completely hypnotized by this adorable boy in front of him. "Bakura," Jaden called out to him but he just stared at Ryou.

Yusei pulled Jaden back down on the sofa, "Dude, can't you see he's having a moment?"

"A moment?"

"He's falling for Ryou and he doesn't even know it." Yusei grinned as he leaned back onto the sofa.

"I will find out Mana Sennen!" Ryou glared at the nervous girl, "So, you better tell me what's going on or-" He did a double take at Bakura who was now standing next to him.

Bakura stood here for a long moment, staring at him, as if his soul had completely abandoned his body. The way he looked at Ryou was unlike any other look he had ever given anyone; so soft, warm...yet intense.

"What?" Ryou furrowed his brows.

Bakura broke into a soft smile and leaned in to kiss Ryou's cheek without thinking. Ryou's eyes fluttered as he came back and looked straight into his eyes in shock. Bakura grinned and tapped Ryou's nose with his finger, "Beautiful."

"KYAAHHHH!" Mana and Isis jumped around the place all giddily while Ryou blushed shyly at Bakura.

…..

"Ugh!" Yugi tried to reach for another book that was a bit too high for him. "Ugh...nearly...there…"

Yami, who had been too busy looking through the books didn't seem to notice Yugi's struggles.

"Come...on...screw you...short height!" Yugi stretched both his arms above him in hopeless attempt to get the book he wanted.

Yami hearing his struggle finally looked up at him but his eyes went straight to Yugi's exposed waist. Yugi was trying so hard to reach for the book, that he didn't even realize his shirt was riding up. Yami gulped and looked back at the book, clasping his hands together, trying to focus on anything that was not Yugi. "UGH! GOD, PLEASE!"

Yami shut his eyes tightly in frustration, unable to take the noises coming from Yugi's mouth. He took a deep breath and stormed over to him before grabbing the book down for him. Yugi turned and came close to his neck, his body bumping into Yami's. It was his turn to gulp as Yami pulled the book down and held it in front of him.

"Was it really that hard?" Yami asked, his voice a bit rougher than he intended.

But Yugi couldn't take his eyes away from Yami's neck. He gulped again and slowly lifted his gaze up to Yami's. Yami's eyes changed slightly when he saw the somewhat scared look in Yugi's eyes. He frowned, "What's...with that look?"

Yugi looked away, "Do...you always have to put me in this position?"

Yami paused and looked at how his body was pressed up against Yugi's . He cleared his throat and abruptly pushed himself away, trying to shake off the dity thoughts in his head. "There. Now, sit."He dropped the book on the table and sat back down.

Yugi quietly sat next to him and opened the book at a random page and scanned his fingers through the long list of names...until he stopped at one. He gasped, "Yami…"

"Hmm?"

"I...think I found her."

Yami paused at the page he was at. He was too stunned they actually found her to look up. Yugi bit his lip before reading off the page, "Nanami Takahashi...this is her. Oh my God, there's an address here."

Yami slowly looked up at him, not being able to comprehend anything, was he actually going to find something about his mother finally?

…...

**Whoo! So, got some adorable and cute Bakura/ Ryou moments. Malik and Marik are still a bit distant…and Yami and Yugi are about to discover more about Yami's mother! Hope you all stick around to find out! Don't forget to REIVEW! THANK YOU**


	30. Chapter 30

Ryou walked slightly behind the rest of the group as he stared at Bakura's back. A million thoughts ran through his mind and all of them were about what to do with him. Should he leave? Should the three boys stop this mission and go far away from Millenium? Should he stay? What if they found out their real identities? Would they forgive them...would Bakura forgive him?

Ryou stopped walking and closed his eyes, letting out a deep and tired sigh. How did he end up here? For the first time in his life, he hated being who he was. He hated being in the police, he hated lying to Millenium. He hated the fact that when this was all over, Bakura would never want to see him again. A small tear crept out of the corner of his eye and ran down his cheek, the same cheek Bakura had kissed earlier. His trembling hand reached for it, with pain in his heart. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, watching the gang walking away.

They looked so happy that Ryou couldn't help but smile sadly at them. Why couldn't time just stop here? Instead of following them, Ryou turned around slowly and walked away unable to bear the guilty feeling in his heart. He quickened his steps and walked away before they could notice.

….

"Yami, I found it." Yugi repeated, shaking him slightly but Yami just sat there in a daze, "Yami, are you listening? There's an address here, too. We can go find-"

Yami suddenly stood up with his gaze on the hard floor. Yugi let go of him and edged back slightly, "What's...wrong?"

Yami stared at the table, not answering. This was what he was looking for but now that it was in front of him, something deep inside was stopping him. Was it that he hadn't forgiven his mother yet or was it fear of what he'd find? He wasn't sure himself.

"Yami," Yugi tilted his head to get a better view of him. He didn't know why Yami was being like this suddenly, this was what he wanted after all.

Yami suddenly turned around and started walking away.

"Yami!" Yugi ran after him and reached for his arm, pulling him back. "What's wrong? I said that we found her!"

Yami looked away and clenched his jaw and yanked his hand back before storming out of the building.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted after him but Yami ignored him and continued to walk away, leaving Yugi confused and frustrated.

….

"Where's Ryou?" Bakura asked as he turned around, looking at the busy street behind him.

"Marik," Mana was too busy trying to tell Marik the pros of walking next to Malik. Mark was beginning to get annoyed.

"Does it matter where I walk?!"

"Yes!" Mana and Isis shouted back, pulling him towards Malik.

"So, you think someone in the government stole the IS device?" Malik asked Yusei.

"I don't think, I know. It's the only explanation, no one else would have the resources to break into the IS unless it was one of them."

"But why would they want to steal from their own?" Malik asked, highly curious. If Yusei was right then he had to tell Kaiba.

"What's what we're trying to find out."

"Where's Ryou?" Bakura pulled Yusei back a big and asked again.

"Ryou?" Yusei and Mana looked around and noticed that Ryou wasn't there. Bakura looked around too, suddenly feeling extremely anxious.

"He probably saw Duel Monsters shop and wandered off. He usually does that, so don't worry." Malik said casually.

"What's wrong?" Mana asked when she noticed Bakura looking rather anxious.

"Ryou?"

"Where is he?"

"Relax, Ryou's probably gone into one of the shops." Malik explained again, which was true. Ryou had a habit of just disappearing and then reappearing out of nowhere when they were out, so he really wasn't worried.

"But...still…" Bakura furrowed his brows.

"Bakura! Why don't you go look for him and meet up with us later when you find Ryou."

Isis nudged Mana and tried to stifle her giggled.

"Yeah...that's probably for the best…" Bakura nodded to himself and walked away to look for Ryou.

"Really, he'll be back-AH!" Malik called out but Mana just pulled him back and yanked him away with the rest of the group.

…..

Yugi walked up a hill slightly outside the town while looking at the piece of paper he had written the address on. He didn't know why Yami was suddenly acting like he wanted nothing to do with his mother again, but he knew deep down that Yami wanted to know all about her. So if he couldn't make himself go, then he'd go for him.

"Excuse me," Yugi stopped an old man as he came down the hill. He ran up to him and bowed politely.

"Yes? What can I do for you, my boy?" The old man smiled politley.

"Can you tell me where Nanami Takahashi lived?"

"N-Nanami?" The old man's smile dropped and he blinked back in shock, "Did...you know her?"

"Um...not exactly…"

"Who...are you then?"

"I'm...a friend of someone who knows her. Did...you know her?" Yugi asked, hoping and praying to God this man knew _something _about Yami's mother.

"Yes…" The old man looked at Yugi with tears in his eyes, "I'm...I'm her father…"

Yugi froze on spot as chills ran down his spine. "What...what did you say?"

"I'm Nanami Takahashi's father."

….

Bakura walked into the next shop and looked around for Ryou but he couldn't find him. He took out his phone and called him again but like the last ten times he'd tried to call Ryou, his phone went straight to voicemail. "Damn it, Ryou!" He muttered before running out of the shop.

He grimaced up at the dark clouds above as heavy drops of rain started to splatter on the ground. He put his collar up and started running down the street looking for him again.

…

"Damn, it's raining…" Marik muttered as the gang ran to the nearest food stall and covered themselves from the rain under its tin roof.

"Ahh, it's cold." Mana complained as Yusei rubbed her hands together.

"Should we call Bakura?" Jaden asked, pulling out his phone.

"No! Let them be. They'll know where we are." Mana shook her hand, smiling slightly with a knowing look in her eyes.

Marik put his hands in his pockets and looked at the gang when he noticed Malik rubbing his hands together and looking at the rain before sighing. He was standing on the far edged and had his shoulder barely covered by the roof and so the rain was wetting him a bit. But he didn't seem to notice as he rubbed his hands together and chatted away with Isis.

Marik looked at him longingly and slowly stepped back and walked to him, standing behind Malik. He hesitated slightly and looked back at the others, making sure no one was looking. He took a deep breath and slowly lifted his hand and placed it in the air above Malik's shoulders without him noticing, stopping the rain for him.

Suddenly, not feeling the small drops of water anymore, Malik turned to his side and blinked back when he saw a hand stopping the rain. He followed the hand and saw Marik looking out into the rain with a stoic expression on his face. Malik looked back at his hand and his heart couldn't help but waver because of him.

Yusei nudged Mana and pointed at Malik and Marik. Mana's mouth parted slightly when she saw Marik collecting the rain in his hand, stopping it from getting on Malik. Her eyes started to moisten as she had to look away towards Yusei.

"Hey," Yusei wiped her tears away, "I thought you'd be happy…"

"I am." Mana broke into a smile, more tears streaming down her face, "You don't understand how happy I am, Yusei…"

Not realizing Malik had noticed, Marik looked back and saw Malik starting at him with sadness in his eyes. Marik furrowed his brows, not understanding why he was looking at him so sadly. Malik bit his lip and stepped a little closer to Marik so that he didn't have to keep hish and out in the rain for him. He kept his head down as he felt Marik's body behind him. He tilted his head up slightly and looked at him quickly before turning away and smiling softly, touched for his care for him.

….

Yugi stepped into their room where Yami was lying in bed. He closed the door and leaned agains it, staring at him. Yami looked up and furrowed his brows when he saw Yugi's shocked expression. His eyes were red and puffy and the way he stared at him was starting to make him feel uneasy. "Where did you go? Have...you been crying?"

Yugi clenched his teeth together and tried his hardest not to cry again, he gripped the door knob behind him tightly for support. Yami paused for a moment and frowned again, "Did...something happen?"

Yugi's lip trembled as he opened them to speak finally, "You...need to come with me."

Yami blinked, not understanding what was happening or what caused Yugi to look so upset. Yugi's hands shook as they reached for Yami's. Yami looked down at his hand, still not understanding. "Yami...you need to see someone."

"Someone?"

…

Bakura ran into the park with his coat over his head. He ran along the path, bumping into people past him trying to get out of the rain. He squinted his eyes and looked around the park, hoping to find Ryou.

He'd grown nervous now. Ryou wasn't picking up his phone and was nowhere to be found. What if another gang recognized him and took him? He couldn't help but think the worst and that made him run faster.

Suddenly, he saw a figure sitting on the bench at the far end of the bath. He paused when he realized it was Ryou and couldn't help but sight with relief.

…..

it was pouring rain now but Ryou didn't seem to notice. Instead, he pulled his knees up and rested his chin on it while staring at the raindrops hitting the ground in front of him. He turned his head and closed his eyes, trying to push the guilt inside him away. But it came back stronger everytime he thought about Mana, everytime he thought about Millenium...everytime he thought about Bakura.

His eye flickered open when he felt something cover him. He looked up and saw Bakura shielding him from the rain with his black trench coat. "I've...been looking...everywhere...for you…" Bakura panted as he tried to protect Ryou from the rain.

As soon as Ryou saw him, his eyes started to water. He watched as Bakura cover him with his coat and button up the front, not caring that he, himself was soaking wet. Ryou looked up at his distressed face, the distress was for him right? Why did he have to make him worry? Who was he to make Bakura worry for him?

His hand slowly reached for his face and gently touched his cheek. Bakura looked at him quizzically and Ryou looked at him sadly. "Come on, let's get you home. "Bakura started to button up the coat.

But Ryou's hands stopped him. Bakura looked down at Ryou's hands and then back at him. His eyes flickered slightly when he realized Ryou had been crying. He immediately cupped his face and looked at him intently, wanting to know why he was crying but the sadness in the boy's eyes made him feel like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He couldn't speak.

Ryou looked up at him, his vision blurred from tears, "Why...does it have to be like this?"

Bakura furrowed his brows and traced his cheek with his thumb. Ryou hung his head low, tears escaping his eyes, "Why...do I...have to do this to you?"

Bakura kneeled down in front of him and pulled him into a hung, stroking Ryou's hair, trying to calm him down. "Did...something happen?"

Ryou bit his lip and hid his face in Bakura's shoulder and tried to stifle his cries. Bakura stiffened and held him tighter, "Hey...shhh...it's ok. Tell me when you're ready, ok?"

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and cried even harder, "I'm...so sorry, Bakura...I'm so sorry…"

Bakura held him tightly in the rain, not knowing what to do except hold him. _Ryou… _

…

"Stop the car." Yugi said softly.

Yami turned off the engine and waited for Yugi to say something. He'd had that same shocked expression on his face since he came back to their room and now he'd dragged him somewhere and wasn't telling him anything.

"Are you going to answer me now? Where are we?" Yami asked impatiently.

Yugi unclipped his seatbelt and got out without a word. Yami sighed in frustration and gout of the car, "Yugi, what's going on? Who do I have to meet?"

Yugi slowly turned around to face him, "Let's go." He said before entering the gate leading to a tiny hut.

"What's...going on?"

Yugi took a deep breath and knocked on the door, ignoring Yami behind him. Yami was about to shout in frustration when the door opened, revealing a tiny old man. He furrowed his brows at him and then at Yugi. The old man smiled at Yugi and then noticed Yami behind him. The old man's face fell.

Yami looked at the two of them before bowing to the man politely. The old man covered his mouth and turned to Yugi with tears in his eyes, "Is that...did you really bring him to me...did you?"

Yugi nodded slowly and the old man held onto the door for support. "Yugi-"

"Yami, you're not alone…"

"H-huh?"

"You're not alone." Yugi looked at the man and back at Yami sadly.

"My baby, my grandson." The old man held onto Yami's hands as he cried, "I knew one day you'd come back to me...my Yami...Yami…"

Yami froze on spot at is dawned on him. He slowly looked down at the tiny old man in front of him in shock. "This is your grandfather, Yami." Yugi whispered.

….

Ryou stopped in front of the hotel, it had stopped raining now and he slowly took Bakura's jacket off and held it out to him, his head hung low. Bakura tilted his head and sighed before taking the jacket back.

"Thank you for the jacket." Ryou smiled half-heartedly and started to make his way into the building when Bakura grabbed his hand, stopping him. Ryou looked back at him, waiting for him to say something.

"God, what the hell…" Bakura muttered to himself and pulled Ryou back to him, "Look I don't know what's going on with you. One minute, you're happy and close and the next minute you're cold and distant. I can't figure you out, Ryou Bakura. So tell me straight, what's going on?"

Ryou stared at him, his heart racing. He wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to tell him that he was falling for the hardass gangster, that he wanted to have him close. He wanted to tell him he wished they'd met through different circumstances. He wanted to tell him everything.

"Ryou…" Bakura whispered, stepping forward, "You can tell me."

But Ryou knew he couldn't, he couldn't tell him anything. "I...can't.."

"You can." Bakura said, cupping Ryou's face gently, "It's me."

"Exactly...it's you…" He said quietly, biting his lips to stop himself from crying.

Bakura looked at him intently, what was he hiding? He gently traced his hands on Ryou's arm and held him, "Ryou-"

Ryou closed his eyes, "Don't…"

Bakura sighed at the broken sight of Ryou and leaned in to kiss his forehead instead, "Ok…"

A tear escaped Ryou's eye again as he held onto Bakura's shirt tightly. He looked up at him, not knowing what to do. Bakura traced Ryou's brow with his thumb and leaned in slightly. Ryou wanted to push him away but his head leaned in instead. Bakura tilted his head up with his finger under his chin and leaned in closer, "Ryou…"

Without a moment's hesitation, he pressed his lips to Ryou's softly. Ryou closed his eyes, knowing this was every bit of wrong but made no attempt to push him away. Instead, he just stood there limply as Bakura kissed him.

…..

Yami and Yugi sat in the tiny kitchen while the old man ran around, getting things ready. Yugi watched Yami as he looked around the room, as if trying to imagine his mother walking around. Yugi looked away sadly and stood up to help the man.

"Don't be silly, my boy. You go sit down. I'll bring dinner now." The old man smiled and brought a tray of food to the table.

Yami sat there, staring at the man, not knowing what to think. This was just all too much for him right now, for someone who thought he was lonely in this world, there was someone there.

"There's a lot, so eat, ok?" The man served some rice in a Yami's bowl and gave him other side dishes, "I...I always dreamed...I dreamed of cooking for you."

Yami looked down at the homemade food his grandfather had cooked for him.

"I can't say it's good but...anyway, eat." He turned to Yugi, too and nudged him to eat. He then turned to his grandson and watched him as he slowly picked up the chopsticks and picked up a tiny amount of food and eat it. He waited as he watched Yami stoically shew his food. The man looked slightly disappointed and looked at Yugi, smiling.

"Mr. Takahashi, this this really yummy." Yugi smiled brightly at him, trying to liven the mood.

"Nah, it's not. And please call me Shimon or grandpa-"

"It's…" The man turned to Yami when he heard him speak, "It's nice."

Yugi smiled and looked at the old man who covered his mouth with his trembling hands. "How...long I've waited...I thought I couldn't get to see you before I die…"

"What...was she like?"

Yugi looked up at him. Yami looked so vulnerable right now asking...wanting to know about his family.

"Your mother? She loved you a lot."

Yami dropped his chopsticks on the table as he tried to calm himself down, he tensed as he listened to his grandfather. "She didn't want to abandon you, Yami. She loved you-"

Yami stood up abruptly but his grandfather held onto his hands tightly, afraid he was going to leave. "Don't blame her, Yami. It wasn't her fault. We tried-"

Yami turned away and looked out of the window when he felt the tears forming in his eyes. "She was so young...only seventeen...she made a mistake but she never thought you were a mistake, never. She was so young, and my wife...she wanted your mother...to abort you. But she didn't want to! She wanted to keep you and that's why she ran away."

"Stop it." Yami strained, "Stop it, please...I don't want to hear anymore."

Yugi slowly stood up, too. He wanted to comfort the both of them but he couldn't do anything to help.

"Yami...you need to know… she wanted to keep you so much she ran away. She left us, but when she had you…."

"She abandoned me…" He muttered.

"No! No…" Shimon shook his head, "Please, Yami...my grandson...please…sit down."

"Yami…" Yugi said and Yami looked up at him. Yugi nodded slowly at him and he sighed before sitting back down.

"After she had you, my wife was furious. She felt like your mother had made her into a laughing stock. Although you grandmother was a originally a kind woman, at that time, she forgot about her daughter's pain and only thought of her own...so when your mother had you...she came back home saying that she wanted to keep and if we could help her."

Yami stared at the space next to Yugi as he listened to the story...his story.

"But your grandmother was so mad that your mother betrayed her that she...she wanted to give you away." Shimon cried, "One night, your mother overheard your grandmother talk to some people about giving you away and she panicked. She ran away with you right then and there. She didn't even think to take clothes or anything with her, she just ran with you in her arms."

The whole time Yugi's eyes were trained on Yami as he listened to Shimon. He watched the tired look on his face, the look of someone who'd had enough of life. "She didn't get very far when your grandmother caught up with her. She was so scared they'd take you away that she hid you in a park so she could lie to your grandmother and tell him she'd given you away. But when she came back for you...you were already gone."

Yami clenched his hands into fists. His whole world was crumbling down in front of him. Everything he thought he knew about his mother was a complete lie. He'd hated her so much all this time for nothing.

"After that...she was...wasn't Nanami anymore. She wasn't my daughter anymore. With people still talking about us, your grandmother decided to move away so we did...we moved far away. But after...my wife died five years ago, Nanami begged for me to come back here...just in case you came looking for us...more than me, more than anyone else...she wanted to see you...she wanted to see you grow up into a good man."

Tears fell down Yami's eyes as he felt numb from everything.

"So, please...don't hate your mother...don't hate her. All she ever thought about was you...all her life, she never married...never wanted to start a family...she just wanted you.

Yami hung his head low and clenched his jaw. Shimon wiped his tears and got up, disappearing off somewhere. In the silence of the room, Yugi could hear Yami breathing heavily trying to stop himself from completely letting go and crying. He wanted to sit next to him, hug him, and tell him that he was loved, that he'd been loved all his life but couldn't find the courage to go to him.

Shimon finally reappeared and placed a tiny baby shoe on the table in front of Yami, "When we moved you grandmother threw everything away. But your mother managed to keep this."

Yami's eyes lifted and saw the tiny tattered shoe in front of him. His hand slowly reached for it and he held it in his hand.

"She...she kept it with her every single day until the day she died."

Yami bit his lip, suddenly everything he'd been holding back came out as he let out a heartbreaking sob, clutching onto the shoe tightly. His grandfather embraced him and Yami leaned on him like he should have done all those years and cried.

Yugi covered his mouth and allowed a few tears to escape, too. Why was life so cruel to him? He didn't deserve any of this, and even after meeting his only family, it was still sad because of how the family broke up because of him.

….

**Whoo! That was quite the emotional chapter! I almost died writing it. Haha. Anyway, will double update today! Just to make the story flow a little nicer. ;) And because I'm on a roll today. SO MUCH EMOTIONS! Please REVIEW! THANK YOU**


	31. Chapter 31

"I should go," Ryou said slowly, looking at Bakura's fingers holding onto his hand. They'd reached the apartment but it seemed like Bakura didn't want to let him go.

Bakura nodded and slowly let go of his hand, "Go in."

Ryou bit his lip and looked at him one last time before opening the door and going in. He closed the door behind him and ran to his room, shutting the door after him. He hit his head against the door and slid down to the floor, covering his face with his hands. What the hell had he done?! Why did he left Bakura kiss him?!

"Bakura...I'm so sorry…" He whispered as he cried softly into his hands.

A knock came at the door and Ryou looked up, straightening himself out quickly before Malik came in. "Hey." Malik smiled slightly, closing the door behind him.

Hey…"

"Listen, Kaiba isn't picking up and I need to talk to him. I think I might need to go to the station."

"What? No! Are you mad? What if someone sees you?!"

"No one's going to see. I need to see him, Ryou. Yusei think that someone in the government stole the IS device."

"What?" Ryou asked, surprised, "Why would the government steal anything from the IS?"

"Well, according to Yusei, he strongly believes it's someone within the government using the device to transport the B7 drug. So I need to go see Kaiba now!"

"I'll come with you then." Ryou sat up, about to grab his jacket. "No, it'll be too obvious if we both go. I'll go and come back as soon as I see Kaiba, ok? Just stay here."

"Are you sure? What if…"

"I'm not going to get caught. And that's why I need you here to keep an eye on things, ok? Don't let anyone know I'm gone."

"Ok. But don't be too long and ring me as soon as you talk to Kaiba, ok?"

Malik smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

…

"I kept a picture of you," Shimon opened an old looking photobook and took out a small black and white picture of Yami as a baby, "Me and your mother took the picture in secret. Here."

Yami held into the photo and stared at it for a long moment.

"I knew from the moment I saw your tiny face, you'd turn out to be a handsome and good man. I was right, wasn't I?"

Yami looked away. He was anything but a good and fair man but he didn't have the heart to tell his grandfather that.

"You're right, Shimon. Your grandson is a good man." Yugi said suddenly as he took the photo from Yami and looked at him.

Yami stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"He's a bit rude sometimes and really, really arrogant, too. "Yugi winked at Shimon who giggled while Yami looked away awkwardly, "But his heart's always in the right place."

Yami was having that feeling again, that feeling only Yugi seemed to give him. It was that feeling that made him feel human, like he was actually worth something.

"Is that so? So, how did you two meet?"

"Us?" Yugi looked at Yami and started laughing, "We had a fight and I won."

Yami cleared his throat gruffly and looked away again, pretending like he didn't care.

"How did you end up being together then?"

"WH-WHAT?!" Yugi sputtered, "Together...no, Shimon-"

"We just did." Yami said bluntly.

Yugi swivelled his head around to look at Yami and glared at him but he just shrugged like always.

"I'm glad you found someone, Yami." Shimon smiled warmly. "It would have been nice to see you with a girl but this handsome young man is good, too."

"But...no...huh? Yami, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Yami blinked at him innocently.

"Making it seem like we are together!"

"But we are." Yami teased, smirking slightly.

"I give up!"

Shimon laughed at the two quarrelling and sighed, "Nanami...would have been so happy to see you two right now."

Yugi and Yami quieted down and only silence filled the room for what felt like forever.

"Do...you have a picture of her?" Yugi asked slowly, knowing that Yami wanted to see her but just didn't want to admit it.

Shimon flipped through the old photobook again and stopped at another black and white picture. He showed Yugi the picture while smiling sadly. Yugi looked up at Yami who looked away. He sighed before looking at the picture of the beautiful young woman, smiling brightly at the camera. Her hair was long and black, falling past her shoulders and ending in crimson tips just like Yami.

"That was when she was seventeen. It's the only picture I have of her…"

"She's beautiful." Yugi whispered as he looked at Yami's mother. The resemblance was there but this woman was so full of life, something Yami was missing. He traced the picture with his finger and smiled. He looked up at Yami and placed slid the photo over to him.

Yami immediately looked up at him, but his face was smiling softly at him, wanting him to let go of everything and just look at the woman who loved him more than anything in the world. Yami clenched his jaw and slowly picked the picture up. He took a sharp intake of air as he finally saw his mother. "She was beautiful, wasn't she?" Shimon whispered.

Yami furrowed his brows and kept staring at the picture, unable to take his eyes off the smiling woman in the picture. To him, this face should be that of a stranger's but he felt this familiarity just by looking at her. He felt this warm glow from her smile, a motherly smile.

"She was always so happy, always full of life. She wanted so much from the world...but the world wasn't fair to her...nothing was fair for her."

"How...did she...how did…" Yami couldn't carry on and had to stop himself from crying again.

"Cancer...we didn't know until it was too late. There was nothing we could do."

Yugi looked up at Yami as tears filled his eyes. Yami slowly nodded, still looking at the picture of his mother. Shimon wiped his own tears away and sat up, "It's getting late. There isn't much room but you can sleep in my room tonight-"

"No," Yami stopped him, "Don't trouble yourself. We've got a room in town."

"But-"

"Shimon is right, Yami, you should stay with him tonight." Yugi piped up.

"Yugi, you're staying, too." Shimon corrected him.

"Huh? No, please, I don't want to trouble you…"

"Really it's fine. We'll be come back tomorrow morning." Yami said as he started getting up to leave.

"But...but…" Shimon held onto his hands tightly, afraid he was going to lose him again, "You will come back right?"

Yami held onto his hands, "I'll be back tomorrow...grandpa…"

Shimon's lips trembled at the name. No one knew how much he yearned to hear Yami call him that. He hugged him tightly. "I found you...I finally found you."

Yami hugged him back slowly.

…

"Malik, did you see him?" Ryou paced back and forth in his room as he talked to Malik over the phone.

"_Yeah, sorry I took so long. I'm on my way back right now."_

"Thank, God. What did Kaiba say?"

"_He said he'll look into immediately. And if it's true, we need to do this discreetly._

"Ok, just hurry back."

"_I will. Did anyone notice I was gone?"_

"No, I don't think so. Mana's gone to bed already."

"_Good. See you in a bit."_

"Ok," Ryou hung up the phone and sighed with relief. Suddenly, the phone started ringing again but it wasn't Malik. It was Bakura. He hesitated whether or not to pick it up. he sighed and threw his phone onto the bed, not picking up.

His phone went off again and he looked at it longingly. He covered his face in frustration before going over to pick his phone up. He held the phone close to his ear, not saying anything.

"_Did my kiss shock you so much you've forgotten how to speak?"_

"Sorry…"

"_Come down."_

"Down?"

"_Come to my apartment...please…"_

"Right now?" Ryou glanced around the room, "Why?"

"_I need something, so come, ok?"_

Ryou bit his lip and hesitated.

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to ask you to kill anyone." _

Ryou pouted, "Jerk…"

…...

Yami opened the door of their room and entered. Yugi followed behind him quietly, watching his every move. He looked so tired that all he wanted to do was hug him tightly until he felt better.

Yami started taking his jacket off and walked into the bathroom to take a shower without saying a word. Yugi sighed and sat by the bed. He must be angry at him for going to see Shimon on his own. But what was he do to? He couldn't just let him not find out he had a family! This is what he'd been missing all this life, and he finally got to know he wasn't alone in the world.

Yugi huddled his knees close to his body and leaned his head on his knees, closing his eyes. After a while, the bathroom door opened and Yami walked out, drying his hair with a towel. He want to sit on the other side of the bed, his back facing Yugi's. Yugi looked behind him and sighed; he really must be mad. He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed, too.

….

"Hi, nurse Joy." Marik pressed his phone to his ear as he walked into the lobby of their hotel.

"_Hello, Marik. How are you?"_

"I'm fine thanks. Just wanted to see how Odion is doing?"

"_He's fine. He missed you and Malik today."_

"Sorry, tell him I'll come by soon."

"_I will. He loves the teddy bear you got him thought. He doesn't leave it alone for even a second."_

Marik smiled as he got into the elevator, "Really?"

"_Really, anyway, I'll let him know you called."_

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. Good night." He hung up and was about to scan his thumb print when the elevator doors opened again. He turned to see Malik running into the elevator.

Malik looked up and saw Marik at the same time. He looked away and tired to look calm. Marik frowned and looked at the time. "Where have you been?"

"Me? Um...I went to see Odion."

Marik's face fell suddenly. He'd just spoken to Nurse Joy who told him Malik hadn't visited today. He looked at Malik as he tried to avoid eye contact. "You went to see Odion...at this time?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't he be asleep?"

"No, he wasn't…" Malik lied again, begging for the elevator to go faster.

"Hm," Marik scoffed as his floor arrive. He hesitated as he was about to walk out, "I knew you were a lot of things...but I didn't think you'd turn out to be a liar, too."

Malik looked at him in surprise as he walked out and blinked slightly before stepping out too, "What was that?!"

"What?"

"Lying? You don't know anything about!" Malik snapped.

"Trust me, i know."

"Really?!" Malik walked up to him, "What do you know, huh?!"

"That you're lying to me right now!"

Malik clenched his jaw and followed Marik into his apartment, "So what if I'm lying to you?! Why does it matter to you?!"

"It doesn't."

"Then who are you to call me a liar! Stop acting like you know me when you don't! I don't like it!"

Marik sighed heavily and shook his head, still not facing him.

"You think you know me just because of my brother-"

"Don't bring Odion into this." Marik turned around.

"He's my brother!"

"Are you still angry that I tried to help?!" Marik shouted back now. He didn't even know why he was so angry but neither did Malik. They clearly had something between them but both denied it, frustrating them both.

"Help!? Giving me false hope is not helping, Marik!"

"You know full well that the doctor can help!"

"Why are you even helping?! Do you even care about my brother?!"

"How can you even ask that?" Marik whispered now, slightly hurt.

"I told you not to help! To stay away from you own good-"

"GOOD?! For my own good?!" Marik suddenly stepped up and held his arms, "Why? What's going to happen?!"

"I just don't want you near him, ok? I don't want you near him! You kill people! I don't want someone like that-" Malik suddenly stopped when he noticed something on the wall. He turned his head to the wall and froze up when he saw the drawing his brother made for Marik hanging on the wall.

"That's why?" Marik let go, "Because I'm...not worth…"

Malik looked back at him, wishing he could take it all back now. He looked back at the picture on the wall and realized just how attached Marik had grown for Odion, just how much he cared about him. He slowly looked back at him as he sat on the sofa and hung his head.

Malik shut his eyes, cursing himself mentally. He slowly opened his eyes and walked to Marik before sitting down next to him. "I'm...sorry…I didn't mean what I just said…"

"You're right though. I am a murderer. I understand now why-"

"No. You don't understand. It's me. I'm scared...I've always been scared. I've always been scared to let people in...because they always end up leaving you...I'm scared I'm letting you in…"

Marik looked at him intently and then placed his hand on Malik's. "It's ok to be scared."

"It is? What if-"

"I'm not going anymore." Malik bit his lip, would he still say this when he knew the truth? Marik looked at him and pulled him into his embrace, "I promise.

…..

Yugi stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the be where Yami was lying with his arm across his face. Yugi pouted sadly before turning off the lights and slipping into the other side of the bed. He turned to his side, facing away from him and closed his eyes.

"Thank you…"

Yugi slowly opened his eyes when he heard Yami thank him. He turned to look at him but Yami still had his arm across his face. "Yami…"

"Hmm."

"Nothing…"

Yami finally took his arm away and turned to look at him. Yugi blinked and looked down. "I mean it."

"Huh?"

"Thank you."

Yugi smiled. Yami turned to stare at the ceiling, "Even though i knew the truth now...why don't I feel any different?"

Yugi looked up at him sadly.

"I wasn't abandoned and there were people that loved me all this time...but I still feel wronged...is that normal?"

"It is." Yugi whispered, how could he feel so much hurt for someone else...some like Yami?

"I feel like my life was stolen from me...nothing's changed. It feels...worse…"

Yugi sighed and bit his lip as he, too stared up at the blank ceiling, "Yami?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I wanted to do all day…"

"What is it?" Yami turned to look at him now with tired eyes.

"Don't shout at me, ok?"

Yami nodded and waited for him. Yugi bit his lip and slowly sat up. He slid closer to him and laid down beside him. Yami blinked, not knowing what he was about to do. Yugi hesitated at first but in the end wrapped his arm around his torso and leaned his head on his chest. Yami stiffened, unable to comprehend why he was doing this. "I've wanted to do this all day...Yami, it's ok...it's going to be ok."

Yami looked down at him and instantly softened up. He laid his head on the pillow as Yugi closed his eyes, hugging him. How could this boy make hims like this? What was Yugi to him anyway? A few months ago, they didn't even know each other and suddenly he was here, trying more than anyone else had done in his life, to make him feel better, make him want to be good. Yami's hand slowly reached for Yugi's arm and held onto it tightly as he fell asleep in his arms.

…

Ryou knocked on Bakura's door and waited for a moment before Bakura opened the door. Ryou looked up at him expectantly, "Why...did you call for me?"

Bakura took his hand and pulled him into his apartment, heading to his bedroom. Ryou, realizing where he was taking him, pulled his arm back, "Wh-what are you thinking?"

Bakura turned to look at him and pulled him to the bedroom again, sitting Ryou down on the bed before going over to the other side to lie down. "Bakura...what...are you doing?"

"I said I'm not going to make you shoot anyone, so relax." Bakura said seriously but was obviously trying to tease him.

Ryou pouted and looked away. Bakura smiled and pulled him to lie with him on the bed. "Wh-what are you doing?" Ryou asked nervously.

"I've been thinking...about our kiss…"

Ryou looked away. Bakura noticed this and sighed, "something's not right with you, Ryou Bakura. And that's why I've come up with a plan."

"What...kind of plan?"

"A plan to make you tell me everything. Ryou, something's not right with you, I an tell. And I don't know why but deep down here," He his his chest, "It hurts every time I think you're sad."

Ryou's lips started to tremble.

"So, my plan is to make you feel as comfortable around me as possible so in the end there will be one on your can trust more than me." Bakura said, half joking and half serious.

"So...that's why you brought me here? Forcing me to sleep in the same bed with you is meant to make me trust you?"

Bakura smiled, "No, I just called you over because I missed you."

Ryou closed his eyes and felt the warmth of his body. He felt so right in that moment. And more than anything in the world he wished he could stay there with him like that forever.

…...

**Ah…the feels. sniff sniff. Ahem, anyway, hope you all enjoyed this double update. The feelings are all coming out now! Whoo, what will happen now? Hehehe. As always, don't forget to review! THANK YOU **


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok…this is going to be one hell of a chapter! SO I hope you're all prepared!**

**…...**

Yugi yawned and stretched his arms out, slowly opening his eyes. He looked to the right of the bed...empty. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness deep down. Every single time they...slept together, the next morning, Yami was already gone. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed. He looked around the room, wondering where he could've gone.

He bit his lip before reaching for his phone and scrolled down to Yami's number. He hovered his giner over it and remembered the night when he'd hugged him and shook his head. "Idiot! Why did you do that?!"

Yugi grimaced and threw the phone to the side before walking into the shower, mentally telling himself not to get too close to Yami.

….

Ryou mumbled in his sleep and moved slightly upon hearing his phone ring. He didn't want to pick it up. However, the rings were incessant. Ryou sighed and opened his eyes a bit and caught a glimpse of Bakura lying next to him. His heart suddenly stopped and guilt engulfed his body. He supported himself on his elbow and looked at him sleeping soundly, his arm still wrapped comfortably around his waist.

"Shit…" Ryou muttered and looked at who was calling; it was Kaiba. His palms started to sweat and his eyes reverted back to Bakura who was sound asleep.

Ryou saw Bakura furrowing his eyebrows at the sound of the phone and he quickly ended the call. He then slowly removed himself from him and slid out of bed to walk into the lounge where he called Kaiba back. "Kaiba…"

"_Ryou? What to you so long to answer?"_

"Sorry, Kaiba. Is something the matter?" Ryou asked, checking the bedroom door one more time before turning to face the window.

"_Yes, Malik told me yesterday that Millenium think that the government is involved."_

"That's right."

"_If that's the case then Millenium will be investigating the government as well as the police from now. Meaning, they could find out about you three…"_

Ryou gulped, "What should we do then?"

"_We need to find out where Millenium is keeping the B7 drugs. We need to get out hands on the drug before Millenium sells them off or worse...whoever it is from the government that's behind all this."_

Ryou listened quietly, his heart beating frantically now.

"_I need you boys to hurry up and find out, Ryou. And then leave as soon as you know. We need to catch Millenium and the government official behind this, alright?"_

"Yes…"

"_Ryou, do you understand-"_

"Who are you talking to?"

"GAH!" Ryou startled and dropped his phone on the floor as he spun around and came face to face with Bakura.

Bakura eyed him with furrowed brows and then at the phone on the floor.

"_Ryou? Ryou?"_

Ryou looked at the phone when he heard Kaiba still on the line. His eyes snapped back to Bakura who was curiously looking at the phone on the floor.

"_Ryou...is everything ok?"_

Bakuras eyes narrowed at the phone and slowly made his way to it, about to pick it up when Ryou came back to his senses and grabbed the phone and ended the call. Bakura's eyes flickered to his and he stood there, looking at him as Ryou tried to calm down. "Who was that?"

"Malik...he wanted to know where I was." Ryou gulped and forced a smile as he tried to walk past him quickly.

"Ryou…"

Ryou turned around slowly, clutching the phone tightly. "It didn't sound like Malik…"

"Really? It must be because...he just woke up."

Bakura tilted his head to the side and stared at ryou. Something was off, he felt that he was lying to him but why...why would Ryou lie to him?

"I should get going. Bye." Ryou smiled anxiously and walked out of the apartment before Bakura could question him anymore.

….

After waiting for Yami in the room, Yugi got bored and decided to go for a walk around town himself. Afterall, it was better than waiting for him to come back. What was he? His wife that had to wait for him to come back home?! He was never like this before he met Yami. Before, he didn't care about any guy or what he wanted. If he didn't like him the way he was, he'd kick him out like trash. Easy and simple. Yugi was that kind of boy, a tough guy that took no crap from anyone and hated anyone who messed with him or his friends.

But even he noticed the change in himself after he came to Millenium. He could see himself making a fool out of himself, worrying about Yami, worrying if he was ok, if he slept, if he was too stressed. And it wasn't right when he knew full well why they were in Millenium in the first place; they came to do a job. But what the other two boys didn't know was that Yugi was trying to find his own set of answers from Millenium.

He strolled into a small alleyway and walked through it, still deep in thought. How could he forget about why he was really here? He clenched his teeth and kicked a stone out of the way and carried on walking until he came to the other side of the alleyway.

"I mean it! I'll call my brother!"

Yugi snapped his head around and looked down the small rubble path by a river and peered his head around, trying to see where the noise was coming from.

"What's your big brother going to do then?!" Yugi heard some guys laughing hard. He stepped onto the path and quickened his pace towards the noise.

"My brother...he...he…"

"He what?!" The guy laughed, "We all know your big brother is just a low paid farmer! What's he going to do?!"

"No! He'll come and beat all of you up!"

"Is that so?!" Yugi heard the boys laughing again. He sprinted now and finally came to a tiny clearing and saw a younger bow on the ground with a cut on his arm while three slightly older boys hovered over him.

"I mean it! My big brother will hurt you!" The younger boy shouted, pushing himself off the ground.

"What is he? The mafia?!"

Yugi was about to stop the whole commotion but stopped when he heard the guy joke about the mafia. He froze on spot as another painful memory ran through his mind.

'_**You really don't want to mess with me!' A sixteen year old, Yugi glared at the two boys walking towards him. He grabbed his school bag tightly and tried not to look scared but it wasn't working. **_

'_**Awww… how nice. The little twerp is trying to be brave.' One of the guys pouted sarcastically while the others laughed. **_

'_**I mean it! Stay away! My brother won't leave you alone if you do anything to me!' Yugi shouted as he edged away, "BROTHER! BROTHER!' He started screaming and hoping he'd hear him.**_

'_**BROTHER! BROTHER!' The two boys laughed as they pulled Yugi's bag from him. **_

'_**GET AWAY! You don't know my brother! He'll beat you! He won't let you go!'**_

'_**I'm so scared." The guys chuckled as they edged towards him again. **_

'_**BROTHER! I mean it, get off of me!' He struggled against them when they grabbed his arms, 'GET OFF! I MEAN IT! MY BROTHER WILL KILL YOU! HE'LL KILL YOU!' **_

'_**Kill me? What is he? The mafia?!' The guy laughed.**_

'_**GET OFF!' Yugi screamed again when suddenly someone pulled the two guys off of him. Yugi wiped his tears and saw his brother beating the two guys up. 'Brother...'**_

_**His brother kept beating the two guys up like they were a punching bag, not saying anything but beating them up and he didn't look like he was going to stop until they died. Yugi stood behind him, frozen and unable to speak or do anything. **_

'_**Mafia?!' His brother hissed at the bloodied boys, 'I'm much worse than that! Ever heard of Millenium?'**_

_**The guys' eyes widened and they started whimpering with fear. Yugi's brother growled as he grabbed one of them by the collar and threw him to the ground again, 'If you ever touch my little brother again, I'll personally put you on the Millenium shit list! Understand?!'**_

_**The two boys scrambled up and ran out of there as fast at the could. Yugi's brother stood there panting heavily while Yugi stood behind him, frowning. That was the first time he'd heard of Millenium.**_

"Brother! Brother!"

Yugi snapped back to reality when he heard the young boy start to cry for his brother. He saw the older boys grab him by the collar now. He cursed under his breath before storming towards them and kicked the older boys off of boy.

The guys looked at him in shock at first but before they could say anything, Yugi started rolling up his sleeves, showing them his fist. "If you want to pick a fight, pick on someone your own size!"

Yugi sighed and looked away before turning back to glare at them, "These damn kids!" He stepped towards them again but they started scrambling up on their feet before running away.

Yugi shook his head and watched the cowards run away. He turned his attention back to the young boy and held his hand out to him. But the boy helped himself up and rubbed the dirt off his pants. "Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, and I didn't need you saving me. My brother would have come!"

Yugi stared at him for a moment remembering how he had said that to the guys when he was attacked. He'd said his brother would come, too. He suddenly broke out into a small smile, "I'm sure he would have but it's not crime for someone else to help when someone else is in trouble, right?"

The boys looked at him warily.

"Anyway, you be careful next time." Yugi smiled sadly at the kid before walking away as a tear escaped his eyes. His brother rescued him everytime without fail and that's why he had so much faith in him, why he relied on him so much, and that's why the pain was still unbearable whenever he thought about how he wasn't in this world anymore. _Atem...I miss you… _

…

"Malik!" Ryou knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer before storming in.

"What's wrong?" Malik immediately got out of bed and saw how distressed Ryou looked. He held onto Ryou's arm to stop him from pacing around the room.

"Kaiba called me."

"He did? What did he say?"

"He wants us to find out where Millenium keeps the drugs and then plan a way to get them caught! HE wants us to betray Millenium, Malik!"

"Calm down…" Malik said and pulled him to sit.

"I can't do it, Malik. I can't do that to them!"

"Ryou, we're already doing it to them…" Malik whispered. Ryou blinked back his tears, "We betrayed them the day we walked into their lives. Our existence in their lives is a lie."

"No...I can't do it, Malik...I can't…"

Malik looked away now. It was hard on him too but they had a job to do, "I don't want to do it either but...I want to live, Ryou."

Ryou stared at him not understanding. Malik turned back to him, "You think if they find out about us they're going to forgive us? They're not, Ryou. They're going to kill us."

"No...Bakura...he wouldn't…."

"The thing they hate most in the world is betrayal. You think they're just going to let us off just because they've grown too close to us?"

Ryou sighed sadly and looked at the wall in front of him.

"I don't want to get them caught either. So let's...let's just find where the B7 drug is kept and get out of here. That's for the best."

Ryou held onto the sheets tightly, Get out of here?

"The quicker we get out of their lives, the less pain they'll endure."

"Leave them?" Ryou murmured.

"What choice do we have, Ryou? It's either leave or be killed."

….

"Ah, Yami, you're back." The old woman welcomed Yami when he stepped into the restaurant/ Inn.

"Oh, hello." Yami had gone to see his grandfather early in the morning. He wanted to take Yugi with him but when he'd seen him sleeping so peacefully, he decided to go on his own. Besides, the second night was no better than the first night. He still ended up taking about 20 showers...so a little distance from Yugi was best.

"Yami…" The old woman stopped him, "Is...everything ok between you and Yugi?"

"Huh?"

"No, its none of my business but you two are such a lovely couple and well...you know..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, he looked like he'd been crying when he asked me when the next bus to Domino left. I don't know what happened between the two of you-"

"He was crying?! Wait...a bus to Domino? Why...why was he asking you-"

"I don't know but I told him that the bus left for Domino in an hour and he left."

"When was that?" Yami asked, feeling extremely anxious.

"About forty-five minutes ago," The woman looked at the clock on the wall, but before she could say anything else, Yami ran out of the restaurant.

…..

Yami ran towards the bus stop at the far end of town. He didn't know why he was running like a madman right now but he just felt he needed to see Yugi, no more than he wanted to stop him from going. He wanted to know why he had been crying, if someone had done something to him. But most of all, he wanted to know why Yugi wanted to leave...without saying goodbye. All of these thoughts ran through his mind as he sprinted through the town.

"Hey!" A stall owner shouted as Yami stumbled over his oranges in the market area. However, he just ignored him and started running again, bumping into people, anxiously and desperately hoping Yugi hadn't left yet. He looked at his watch as he dumped into someone and cursed at the time before starting to sprint as fast as he could through the town.

"Shit!" He banged against someone making him fall back but he didn't care if he was hurt or if he'd injured the other person. He picked himself up and ran towards the bus stop. As he saw the bus stop far ahead of him, he couldn't help but curse when he couldn't see anyone there.

He sprinted there and leaned his arms on the bus stop, panting heavily as he looked up for Yugi. He stepped forward onto the road, there was no sign of the bus either.

"Damn it!" He kicked the ground angrily and raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. Why was he feeling this way? Why was he trying so hard to find Yugi? He kicked the bus stop again and sighed before sitting down on one of the benches. He placed his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together.

Deep down, he knew why he felt so anxious not having Yugi around but he chose to ignore it. He cursed again before getting his phone out to call Yugi. His brows furrowed when he heard a phone ringing nearby. He slowly go up and walked out of the bus stop and turned to his left. What he saw next made him feel how he'd felt this whole time he'd been with Yugi. He felt the life run back into his veins again.

He saw Yugi sitting on the grass near the bus stop, with his knees up against his chest and eyes closed. Yami called him again and this time watched Yugi slowly take his phone out of his jacket pocket and look at. Yami frowned when he saw him put the phone away before looking for the bus to come soon. Yami called him again and this time, Yugi finally picked up.

"_H-hello?"_

Yami watched him from a distance, "Where are you?"

"_Oh, sorry, Yami. Actually, I'm on a bus to Domino." _

Yami furrowed his brows at Yugi's lie but played along, "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"_Sorry...something really important came up so I had to leave. You should stay with Shimon for a couple of days."_

Yami watched him with a serious expression. Why was Yugi lying about being the bus when he wasn't? "Is everything ok?" He asked slowly.

Yugi looked up at the road in front of him, still in deep thought about his brother, about their mission.

"Yugi?"

"_Huh? Of, of course, Yami. My battery's low, sorry. I'll call when I arrive."_

Yami watched as Yugi put the phone down and suddenly bent his head low, sobbing. Why was Yugi so open and helpful when it came to Yami's problems, but his own, he tried to hide? Yami was about to step forward when he noticed the Domino bus making his way towards Yugi. Yugi noticed as well and quickly started wiping his tears away as he stood up.

The bus stopped in front of him and Yugi waited for the doors to open. He waited for the people already on the bus to step down and he smiled weakly as he helped some of them with their luggage.

Yami stood there, frozen on spot. Why was Yugi crying? Why was he sad? Why did he feel like this for the boy? He couldn't take take his eyes off Yugi as he helped an old couple off the bus.

After everyone had gotten off, Yugi slowly held onto the door and pulled himself into the bus when he suddenly felt someone grab his arm and spin him around. His eyes widened when he saw Yami. His lips parted about to say something but nothing came out. Yami's eyes gazed over his face and frowned when he saw red, puffy eyes. "Ya...mi…"

Yami clenched his jaw in anger, not at him but at whatever it was that made Yugi feel this way.

"What...are you doing here? Your grandpa…"

"Sir, are you getting on?" The driver looked at Yugi.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm sorry." He looked at the driver and then back at Yami who was still staring at him intently.

"Why did you lie?"

Yugi bit his lip and looked away, "No...I really have to go…"

"No."

Yugi looked at him, puzzled. What did he mean by 'no'? "You're not going anywhere." Yami said firmly.

"But…" Yugi stuttered and tried to free his arm, "I need to go…" He said as tears formed in his eyes. He didn't know much at that time but he did know he had to stay away from Yami and go as far away as possible.

"There's something I wanted to do, too…" Yami clenched his jaw and stepped onto Yugi tighter.

Yugi's eyes moistened and flickered at the familiar words he said to Yami last night. Yami suddenly pulled himself onto the bus and wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist before pulling him towards him. Without word or warning, he brought his lips down on Yugi's. At first from shock, Yugi tried to push him off but Yami's arm around his waist only tightened, holding onto him as if Yugi was going to slip away.

Yugi placed his hands on his chest and tried to push him off. This wasn't right. He couldn't do this. If he did this, what would happen afterwards? What was he going to do if they did this? But instead of fighting, his hands slowly started to grip onto Yami's shirt, finally starting to respond to the kiss. The feeling of guilt was heavy but the feeling Yami was giving him now, right at that moment, overcame everything.

Yami leaned into Yugi more, kissing him deeply until he felt something moist on his cheek. He slowly broke away to scan his face and blinked when he saw that Yugi was crying again. Yugi looked up at him sadly, his eyes filled with tears, "Yami...what have you done?"

…...

**Yes, Yami…what the hell have you done? Hehehe. They kissed! Whoo! They finally kissed and meant it! Damn…and we get to find out Yugi's brother's real identity…His brother, Atem. :D More drama to come so stay tuned! Don't forget to review! THANK YOU **


	33. Chapter 33

**Part one of double update…More to come! :D Please REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**….**

"Shada," Yusei called out as Shada walked past the office.

"Yes, Boss?"

"I need you to take a few men and check this place out," Yusei said quietly as he handed him a piece of paper.

Just then Bakura walked in and eyed them curiously.

"Got it?"

"Yes, Boss. I'll go right now." Shada bowed and was about to leave when Yusei stopped him.

"Shada...be careful, ok?"

"Of course, Boss." Shada smiled and left the room after bowing to Bakura.

"What was all that about?" Bakura asked as he sat down in his leather chair, folding his arms behind his head.

"We've got a lead on the IS robbery."

"Who is it?"

"Bakura...you're not going to like it…"

"It is...that b*stard?" Bakura straightened up and frowned.

Yusei paused for a moment, "Let's...let's just see what Shada finds out and then-"

"Have you told Pharaoh?" Bakura interrupted.

"Not yet…"

"Good...let's just keep this between us until Shada gets more info. I don't want Pharaoh to know anything…"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Let's just hope it's nothing to do with that b*stard, otherwise things will get a bit more…"

"Dangerous," Bakura finished, a dark expression on his face.

Yusei, not liking that look, quickly changed the subject. He cleared his throat and nodded at Bakura, "You said you needed to talk to me about something. What is it?"

"Yea...you know that device you used to hack into Mana's phone when the boys when her and the boys were in danger?"

"Yes…"

"I need it."

"Who's phone are you trying to hack into?"

Bakura hesitated for a moment. The way Ryou acted that morning was still bugging him. He was sure the person Ryou was talking to was not Malik, otherwise why would he have looked so nervous? Something wasn't right and he wanted to find out.

"Just...someone…" Bakura said as he took the device from Yusei.

…..

Shimon looked at Yami and then back at Yugi. Yugi took a deep breath and looked down at his hands while Yami rubbed his chin uncomfortably, looking away from him. Shimon kept glancing back and forth between the two, "Did...something happen?"

"Huh?" Yugi and Yami replied at the same time; they turned to each other and Yugi quickly looked away, blushing.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Shimon." Yugi shook his head, faking a smile.

"Why are you sitting so far apart from each other then?"

"Huh?" Yugi asked as he looked at the massive space between him and Yami. He looked up to meet Yami's gaze again and started coughing.

"Ah, are you ok, my boy?" Shimon went to him and patted his bag softly.

"Y...y...yess…"

"Yami, come here and pat his back. I'll go get him some water." Shimon reached for Yami and pulled him towards Yugi before getting up to get water.

Yugi turned, all wide eyed as he felt Yami's hand on his back and started coughing again.

"Try to breathe." Yami said as he patted Yugi's back, which just made Yugi find breathing like it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. How could Yami ask so calm after the...the KISS?! The big, huge, super special awesome, meaningful, unexpected out of this world kiss.

After the kiss, Yami just held onto Yugi's hand and took him to Shimon's house without a single word about it.

"Better?" Yami asked softly as Yugi stopped shocking himself to death. He just nodded, not meeting Yami's eyes.

"Here," Shimon hurried back with a glass of water and gave it to Yugi but Yami held the glass for him and helped him drink it slowly.

Yugi glanced at him slightly before taking a sip of water. He instinctively reached to hold the glass himself when his hand touched Yami's instead. He quickly let go of and pulled his mouth away from the glass. However, Yami placed his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him closed before nudging him to drink more. Yugi blinked nervously at the close proximity but still took a sip.

"Have you two slept together recently?"

"PFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Yugi spat out the water and started coughing violently again.

"Grandpa…" Even Yami looked surprised at his grandfather's comment.

"Oh...have you not?"

Yugi frantically shook his head, his arms, his legs, his whole body in protest, "NO! Shimon, why would you think that?"

"We'll you're acting all shy and Yami seems to take care of you so much, it's usually only like that when couples sleep together."

"Really?"

"Of course, I used to help Yami's grandmother around all the time after we-"

"AH! Ok, that's enough story time for today, grandfather." Yami looked away, his cheeks bright pink.

"No, Shimon." Yugi shook his head, "We...we definitely did not sleep together."

"Aw, my little Yami must be a little angel then." Shimon patted Yami's back lovingly, "Such a caring young man you've grown into..but you know, Yami, this is all because of Yugi. The way you are is all because of him."

Yami's eyes flickered to Yugi and their eyes met for a split second before Yugi turned away from him. "What...do you mean...because of...Yugi?" Yami asked slowly, genuinely puzzled.

Shimon shook his head, "Honestly, you two! So oblivious. Are you the way you are with Yugi with anyone else?"

Yugi looked at his hands and started fiddling with them again while Yami furrowed his brows, deep in thought. "Well, are you?"

Yami blinked slowly, "No…"

Yugi's eyes widened and his head snapped towards him in shock.

"Exactly!" Shimon clapped his hands together, not realizing the tension between the two, "And do you want to be the way you are with Yugi with anyone else?"

"No?" It came out more of a question and Yugi just stared at him in complete and utter shock.

"Do you want to keep him close to you all the time?"

Yami remembered how he had stopped Yugi at the bus stop a few hours ago, not wanting him to disappear from his side, "I...guess…"

Yugi blinked, still trying to process everything while Shimon laughed heartily, "That's because you're in love with him, Yami! Ah, a young couple like you two should know all about this stuff."

"_Love?"_ Yami stared at Yugi for a long moment in shock and then slow realization set in. Yugi had a hold on him that no one else had...but was it really as deep as love? Was he really...in love with Yugi?

…..

Bakura typed the first few numbers of Ryou's number but paused for a moment, nnot knowing if he should or not. He was scared that he'd fine something he didn't want to know. He cursed at himself and deleted the numbers. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and threw the device on his bed before walking out of his apartment up to the boys' and Mana's apartment.

…

"Bakura, you're here," Jaden nodded at him from the sofa where he was watching TV with Mahad.

"What are you two doing here?" Bakura asked curiously as he walked up to them.

"Bakura!" Marik ran up to him and held a spoon out to him, "Try this!"

"Mmppff!" Bakura grimaced but relaxed slightly when he realized the food was actually really good.

"Ryou's cooking for us tonight!" Marik smiled before he jumped over the sofa and sat back down.

Bakura leaned his head slightly and saw Ryou, Mana and Malik in the kitchen laughing away as they cooked dinner. Bakura couldn't help but break into a smile as he crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Ryou. Why was he even doubting him? Look at him, he clearly cared for Millenium. He would never do anything to harm them.

Jaden noticed Bakura just standing there and nudged him, "Bakura, are you ok?"

"That boy is going to be mine." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Who? Ryou?!" Marik, Mahad and Jaden leaned in

Marik snickered, "If you say so, Thief."

Bakura raised a brow and looked at Marik with a cheeky smile, "You want to bet your lamborghini on that?"

"Deal!" Marik shook Bakura's hand gleefully, "Bakura, you know if you lose, I'm taking everything."

Bakura shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

…

Ryou tasted a bit of food he was cooking and frowned, "Mana, pass the salt, please?"

"Marry me."

Ryou snapped his head back and came face to face with Bakura, his eyes wide in shock, "What?!"

Mana snickered and nudged Malik who tried to fake a smile to hide his worry. Ryou shook his head and turned his attention back to the food, "What are you playing at now?"

"Did I mention you have no choice in the matter?"

"Oh really?"

"There's a lamborghini at stake."

"Mana, you're my witness." Ryou called out, "Because this is going down in the history as the worst proposal EVER!"

Bakura hung his head low and laughed quietly.

"Wow, really? This guy! So this is what the famous Bakura Akefia uses on his victims!"

"Only the pretty ones." Bakura winked at him.

Ryou blushed and looked away, tracing a strand of hair behind his ear nervously. Bakura smirked as he pointed at one of Ryou's blushing cheeks. Ryou hid his cheeks under his hands and frowned, "I thought you were trying to make me comfortable around you?"

"I am."

"What? By forcing me into bed with you, randomly asking me to marry you? What's next?"

"Ryou Bakura," He leaned into Ryou, "Trust me on this one, you're going to be mine..."


	34. Chapter 34

**Part 2/2 of double update. :) Hope you all enjoy. Hehehe. Treat for all your tendershippers out there as well as puzzleshippers. With that being said, onto the story! Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW! THANK YOU.**

**…...**

"Ryou Bakura," He leaned into Ryou, "Trust me on this one, you're going to be mine."

Ryou's breathing shortened as he stared at Bakura, flabbergasted. Why was he suddenly being like this?! He leaned back, trying to get away and leaned his hand on the stove by accident. "AH! OW!" He yelped and waved his hand at the burn.

"Ryou," Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand and started blowing on his finger, "Are you ok?"

"Ryou!" Malik and Mana ran up to them, "Ah, you burned yourself."

Ryou grimaced at the pain but shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine. It's just a little burn."

"Come here," Bakura gently pulled Ryou to the wink and ran cold water over his hand while massaging the burn on his ring finger gently, "Is that better?"

"A...bit…"

"All you had to say was no, you didn't have to go burning yourself." Bakura muttered jokingly.

"B*STARD!" Ryou whacked Bakura's arm in annoyance.

Bakura laughed and rubbed his arm, "But it looks like you're going to have to marry me now."

"What are you on about?"

"I've marked you."

"Marked me?! What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"Look." Bakura raised Ryou's hand and showed him where he'd burned himself. Ryou's eyes widened when he saw a red mark on his ring finger.

"It's better than a diamond ring." Bakura teased before pecking Ryou on the cheek and running out of the kitchen, leaving not only Ryou but all three of them stunned.

"Ryou…" Mana stepped towards him, "What have you done to m brother?"

….

"Just come...please." Yami asked his grandfather once more as he stepped out of his house.

Shimon shook his head, "My life is here, Yami. What am I going to do coming to Domino City?"

"We'll...be together…" Yami said sadly while Yugi stood slightly behind them, not wanting to get in between their family moment.

"We've always been together, Yami. Don't ever forget that...ever. Me and your mother have always been with you. You...you've never been alone."

Yami placed his hand on his grandfather's and pulled Shimon's hand close to his heart. "I'll come visit and you've promised you will, too. But this is where I belong. I've fulfilled your mother's dream. I found you and now no one can take you away from me."

Yami nodded reluctantly.

"Yugi," Shimon called out for him.

"Yes, Shimon?"

Shimon took Yugi's hand and gripped onto it tightly, "Please...take care of my grandson for me. He's….the only thing I have left in this world."

Yugi bit his lip and nodded slowly.

Shumon then placed Yugi's hand into Yami's and clasped their hands together tightly, "Now...it's getting late. Go, and I'll come by the inn to see you before you leave tomorrow, ok?"

Yami looked down at their hands and just as he felt Yugi loosen his grip, he tightened his grip around Yugi's. He could see Yugi looking at him surprised from the corner of his eye but right now, he needed the boy next to him, just like Shimon had said...he didn't want Yugi to leave his side.

"Go on, go on. I'll see you tomorrow." Shimon smiled.

"Yea...ok…" Yami sighed and turned to leave with Yugi.

…

Once in the car, Yami rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and sighed heavily. Yugi looked at him silently from the passenger seat, "Are…you ok?"

Yami stopped and looked at him expressionlessly, saying nothing. Yugi looked away and down at his lip. Yami finally sighed, "I'm fine."

Without looking away from his lap, Yugi nodded slowly. Yami shook his head before starting the engine and driving off to their hotel.

….

"Karim, do you really think it's him?" Shada asked as they sat in the car. Karim didn't answer as he looked darkly at the building in front of them.

"It's not going to be good if it's him again…"

"He's no different to every other b*stard we deal with." Karim muttered.

"I know, but still...after what he did to-"

"He's no different, Shada! We're not going to let him harm anyone of us again, you got that?!"

Shada nodded slowly, "Yes, Karim. Sorry."

Karim sighed and rubbed his forehead before returning his gaze to the building again.

"He's coming out." Another Millenium member who was sitting in the back seat tapped on Shada's shoulder and pointed to someone walking out of the tall building and getting into a black car.

"Follow him," Karim ordered Shada.

…..

Yami sat on the bed and rested his elbows on his thights while he rubbed his forehead. Yugi stood by the door not knowing what to do. He wanted to go comfort him but after what happened today, he felt like he couldn't.

Yugi sighed and slowly made his way to the bed and sat down next to Yami, "Whatever you're thinking right now...it's not true."

Yami looked at him and frowned.

"Shimon," Yugi explained, "The reason he doesn't want to come to Domino with us...is not because he doesn't want to be with you."

Yami kept looking at Yugi with a somber face. Now that he'd found his family, all he wanted to do was stay with his grandfather, "I...want him by my side...I can't lose him again."

"Why do you think you're going to lose him? Because he won't physically be with you?"

Yami sighed tiredly and looked at the door.

Yugi smiled softly, "Maybe it's differernt for you but for me, as long as I know the person I care for is somewhere out there happy and safe, that's all that matters. More than physically, seeing that person, if I know they're living well...they're happy in their lives even without me then nothing else matters. It's the same with Shimon." Yugi placed his hand on Yami's shoulders.

"This is Shimon's home...how can you just take him off to Domino? And...do you think it's fair bringing Shimon there with your job?"

Yami froze up. This whole time he'd been here, he'd forgotten all about Millenium, forgotten he was the leader of the most notorious gang in the city. He had so many enemies that bringing his grandfather with him would put him in unaccountable danger.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean…" Yugi let go of his hsoulder when he felt Yami tense up.

"So...you're telling me to leave him? To be all alone in this world again?" Yami asked seriously, a bit of pain in his eyes.

"No...I'm telling you that no matter where you are in this world, no matter how far away you are...you're not alone. You never were."

There Yugi went again, making Yami feel like he was worth something, every wrong thing he ever did in his life vanished in front of him. Every hardship, every trauma, everything he hated, left his head when Yugi spoke to him the way he was right now. In front of him, it felt like he was starting his life again, turning a new leaf, leaving his dark past for good.

Yugi noticed him staring and he looked away nervously. He tried to move away but Yami held onto him tightly. Yugi looked down at his grip and gulped. Yami didn't say anything for a long moment but Yugi could feel the tension between them. "You still haven't told me why you were trying to go back to Domino…"

"I...I told you...something came up…" Yugi stuttered.

"What?"

Yugi looked around the room, trying to make something up. The last thing he wanted as to talk about this.

"You were crying."

"Huh?"

"You were crying. At the bus stop...I saw you."

Yugi remained silent.

"Did...something happen this morning?" Yami asked, still holding onto his hand. Yugi shook his head. Yami slowly stood up in front of him, "If you don't tell me...I can't help."

"Help? I don't need anyone's help." Yugi pulled his hand away, trying to calm himself down.

"Can you handle it yourself then?"

Yugi closed his eyes remembered his brother, "There's nothing to help...no one can bring him back-" He stopped, realizing he'd said too much and started walking away when Yami grabbed him and spun him around.

"Bring who back?"

"No one." Yugi struggled to free himself. When he finally did, he pushed himself away from Yami and inhaled.

"So, this is what you do, huh? You preach but you don't act."

"Excuse me?"

"You help others but you don't want anyone to help you, right?"

"You've got it all wrong." Yugi folded his arms across his chest too and looked away.

"Then tell me."

"Why are you being like this? Why are you acting like you're concerned about me all of a sudden?"

Yami paused and pondered on that thought, why was he making all this effort with Yugi?

"It's better if we just stayed out of each other's personal lives!" Yugi continued angrily.

"You're saying this?" Yami smirked angrily, "The boy who waited for me to come home safely all night when I found out my mother was dead, the boy who bandaged my wounds, the boy who went and found my family, the boy I kissed...you're telling me this?!"

Yugi looked away again and closed his eyes, not wanting to hear any more of what he had to say. Yet Yami kept going, "You think after everything that's happened between us, everything you've done for me, I can do on without worrying about you?"

Yugi's eyes snapped open as he faced him again, "Why...can't you?"

"Do you not want me to?" Yami stepped forward towards Yugi so their bodies were practically touching.

Yugi shuddered when he felt his breath fan against his neck, "I...don't-"

Yami suddenly traced his hand across Yugi's cheek, stopping him from speaking. Yugi closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly, "I...can't…"

"Can't what?" Yami asked softly before placing his forehead on his.

"You...don't understand." Yugi sighed heavily. "That...kiss...was a mistake."

"I was the one kissing you."

"It was...a mistake...right?" Yugi asked desperately. He just needed Yami to tell him this and his mind would be put at ease.

"What do you want me to say?" Yami traced his hand behind Yugi's neck and looked intently at him,

"Say...say that it was...please…" Yugi begged and pleaded, his wide amethyst eyes filled with fear.

Yami traced his thumb against Yugi's neck and leaned in slowly closing his eyes, "I'm sorry…"

Without another word, he pressed his lips to Yugi's cutting off anything further Yugi had to say.


	35. Chapter 35

**Whoo! This chapter may just be the one to tear you all apart… that being said… WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VERY INTENSE SCENE NOT FOR THE WEAK HEARTED AS WELL AS CHARACTER DEATH. You have been warned...**

**…..**

Yami traced his thumb against Yugi's neck and leaned in slowly closing his eyes, "I'm sorry…"

Without another word, he pressed his lips to Yugi's cutting off anything further Yugi had to say. Yugi shook his head and shut his eyes. He couldn't take this and so he struggled to push himself away, "This...this isn't right…" Yami's hold tightened around his waist.

"We...can't do this… Yami, this isn't right."

Yami sighed and leaned his head on Yugi's shoulder while Yugi stood there stiffly. "You're a really confusing guy, Yugi." He said quietly after a moment. Yugi shifted his head towards him as Yami slowly brought Yugi's face back to look at him.

Yugi blinked before looking down at the floor between them, "I'm sorry...but we shouldn't do this…"

"Why?"

"Because…" Yugi ighed, "I'm not comfortable with all this, with us."

Yami smiled slightly before letting go of him and then grabbed his jacket from the chair. Yugi suddenly panicked, "Where are you going?"

"You sleep here, I'll go see if there's another room-"

"But why…"

"I don't think I can sleep here with you." He smirked while Yugi looked at him, not understanding.

"No, wait…" Yugi stepped forward, "Are you angry? I didn't mean it...I just meant that we shouldn't-"

"Yugi...just go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?"

Yugi bit his lip anxiously but nodded as Yami left the room. He sighed and sat on the bed. The guilt, the fear was slowly eating him up inside, and now this new side of Yami that he was showing him...only him wasn't helping.

….

"I'll go check it out-"

"No, Boss." Shada stopped Karim from leaving the car, "They might recognize you from last time. Let me go."

"It's dangerous-"

"I'll be careful. And Isis sent back up just in case."

"Make sure they don't see you and if you sense something wrong, get out of there as fast as possible, got it?" Karim stared intently at Shada.

"I will." Shada nodded before getting out the car and disappearing into the darkness of the night.

…

"Come in," A knock came at the door as Malik was folding some laundry. He hadn't bothered turning around, assuming it was probably Mana or Ryou.

"What are you doing hiding in here for?" Marik asked as he leaned against the frame of the door.

Malik spun around, "Oh...Marik? It's you…"

"I did know."

Malik was about to say something but decided not to before turning back to his bed where he was folding clothes. Marik looked around the room and frowned, "It's...so empty."

"Huh?"

"It feels like…" Marik continued to look around the room as he walked to Malik's bed and sat down on the edge, "Like you're not thinking of staying."

Malik froze and stopped what he was doing as he looked at Marik from the corner of his eyes.

"As if you've planned on leaving befoe you even came here…"

Malik tried to laugh it off, "What are you, huh? Analyzing everything...I like my room empty and clean that's all."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Well as long as you're not planning on leaving, that's fine. "Marik sighed as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

Malik looked up at him sadly as he felt a lump in his throat, "Why? You don't want me to leave?"

"Of course not…"

"And...if I do?"

Marik's eyes flickered to Malik's, holding a different type of look, a look of possession. "I won't let you.

…...

Shada hid himself behind the wall as he watched a few suited men walk into a large warehouse just on the outskirts of Domino. He pulled his jacket collar up as the rain started pouring down and once he saw the coast was clear, he ran out into the rain and followed the men he'd just seen before into the warehouse.

…..

"What's taking him so long?" Karim muttered as he peered through the windows of the car.

RING RING!

"Isis?" He answered the phone.

"_Karim, is the back-up there yet?"_

"Yeah, thanks."

"_What's going on right now? Is everyone ok?"_

"Not much going on. Don't worry, alright?"

"_Ok, Karim...just...look after everyone, ok?"_

"I will."

"_It is...the same person?" _

"It seems like it…" Karim sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"_Karim...should we tell Pharaoh?" _

"Wait until we get back."

"_Ok...just come back soon. ALL of you."_

"We will." Karim mumbled before hanging up the phone.

…

"It's late." Ryou looked at Bakura.

"And?"

"It's late, therefore you should go home."

Bakura frowned and shook his head. Ryou raised a brow, "So, you're just going to hang out in our lounge then?"

Bakura nodded.

"Ok, enjoy yourself then."

Ryou started getting up but Bakura stopped him in an instant, "Oi! Where are you going?"

"Um...going to bed. It's late."

"I'll come with you then." Bakura shrugged and started getting up, too.

"WHAT?!" Ryou shouted in surprise.

"It's not like we haven't slept together before-HMPP!" Ryou suddenly covered Bakura's mouth, blushing like mad.

"Do you have to speak to bloody loud?! If Mana hears, she's going have heart attack! I'd rather not turn into another Yugi and Yami."

Bakura peeled Ryou's hand away, "Ok, ok, I won't make a sound. Let's go!"

"Stay right there!" I know what you're trying to do!"

"And what's that?"

"Your plan to make me trust you and be comfortable. Stop it." Ryou sighed.

Bakura shrugged and ignored him, "Oi, come here…" He patted his shoulder, gesturing for Ryou to come to him.

Ryou shook his head but still slid a bit closer to Bakura before resting his head on his shoulder. He then allowed Bakura to wrap his arms around him tightly. Ryou closed his eyes, "This is the last time I'm doing this, Bakura."

Bakura smirked and snuggled into Ryou, "If you say so."

…..

"Yugi!"

The next morning Yami ran into Yugi's room in a hurry. Yugi squinted his eyes and saw Yami getting his jacket for him, "What? What's going on?"

Yami yanked the covers off of him and pulled him out of bed, "We need to go!"

"Where?!" Yugi pulled his arm back in confusion.

"YUGI! We need to go back to Domino!"

"But...what?!"

"Something came up…" Yami said with a shaky voice and Yugi knew it was something serious.

"Shimon? What about your grandfather?!" Yugi tugged on his jacket and followed Yami around the room.

"Shit!"

"You can't leave without seeing him, Yami!"

Yami sighed, "You're right. Stay here and get ready. I'm going to go see him and I'll be back, alright?"

"Oh...ok...but will you tell me what the hell is going on?!" Yugi shouted after Yami but he was already out the door.

Just then his phone and rang and he answered it immediately. It was Malik. "Hello? Malik?"

"_Yugi, where are you?"_

"What's going on?" Yugi frowned, he didn't like the tone of Malik's voice.

"_Are you and Yami on your way back?"_

"Yeah, we're leaving now but he won't tell me what's going on."

"_Yugi, I think it's serious…"_

"What?"

"_Shada is missing…"_

Yugi's mind went blank for a moment before he managed to pull himself together, "Missing?!"

"_They went on a mission last night and Shada hasn't returned!"_

"Oh God...are you sure? Maybe he's just gone somewhere."

"_Yugi, I thought that, too but the way everyone is acting around here, I have a feeling something bad has happened. Just hurry back, ok?"_

"Ok, ok. I'll see you soon."

….

"He wasn't f*cking there! When he didn't come out we had to go in, but damn it! He wasn't there!" Karim cursed in frustration while Isis bandaged his wound.

"Shit! Those motherf*ckers!" Marik growled, "When is Pharaoh getting here?!"

"He's nearly here…" Yusei muttered as he stared into space with a deep frown settled in his features.

"Damn it! We need to get back there!" Jaden kicked his chair in anger and stormed over to Bakura who was sitting down, covering his face with his hands, "Bakura, we need to Shada back!"

"What do you want me to do? Send more men to get f*cking killed?!"

Just then Mahad, Shada's brother walked in, hearing what Bakura had just said. Yusei stood up and walked up to him. "Mahad…"

"Is he...is my brother...dead?"

Bakura looked away, unable to face him. Yusei sighed and placed his hand on Mahad's shoulder, "We don't know that...don't worry."

"I need to go out there and find him!" Mahad shouted frantically, grabbing his gun and storming towards the door.

"Like hell! You're aren't going anywhere!" Bakura stopped him.

"Boss-"

"That's a f*cking order! I'm not losing you, too, got it?!"

Mahad gritted his teeth together to stop himself from crying, "You...think he's dead...don't you, Thief?"

Bakura froze up and didn't answer.

….

Mana sat outside the headquarters with her hands clasped together in a praying position, "Please, please let Shada be ok...please, God, please…"

Ryou walked up to her and sat next to her, "He's going to be ok, Mana."

"Ryou...wh-what if he-"

"Shh…" Ryou held onto Mana's hand tightly with his left and stroked her hair, "Don't you trust your brothers? They'll bring him back."

"Ryou!" Mana flung herself into Ryou's arms and hugged him tightly, sobbing heavily as if Shada was already dead.

Malik sat down on the otherside and stroked Mana's back. He looked up at Ryou and sighed worriedly. They'd been in Millenium long enough to get close to everyone and from the bottom of their hearts, they didn't want Shada to get hurt either.

Just then a familiar car screeched in to stop in front of them and Yugi and Yami jumped out from the car running towards them. "Yugi!" Ryou and Malik ran up to him and huggedh im.

"Shada? Have they found him yet?" The boys shook their heads.

"Yami!" Mana cried as Yami hugged her tightly, "Shada...please bring him back safely...please."

Yami nodded and helped her stand up before taking her into HQ.

…..

"Bakura, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Jaden paced around the room, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Who said we're not doing anything?!" Bakura growled, "I'm going!"

"Are you crazy?! You're not going anywhere on your own!" Yusei pulled Bakura back.

"And I'm not letting anyone else get hurt!" Bakura shouted back, pushing Yusei away and turning to the door when he suddenly stopped at the sight of Yami in the doorway.

"Why...didn't anyone tell?" Yami muttered angrily, his eyes filled with rage, "WHY THE F*CK DID NO ONE F*CKING TELL ME?!"

The boys pulled Mana towards them and away from Yami. Yugi flinched slightly, scared the Pharaoh was back again.

Yusei stepped forward and bowed, "Pharaoh...this is my fault-"

Yami grabbed him roughly by the collar and shook him, "What the f*ck were are you thinking of sending them there?!"

Yusei didn't retaliate and stood there, looking at the floor.

"Have you forgotten what happened last time?!"

"How can I?"

"Pharaoh, Yusei isn't to blame. "Bakura stepped forward, "I didn't think it was right telling you-"

"WHAT THE F*CK?! Yami growled and pushed Yusei away from him, "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET EVERYONE F*CKING KILLED?! DOES NO ONE F*CKING REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?!"

Everyone stood there in silence as Yami tried to calm himself down. The boys and Mana stood there silently too, holding their breaths, realizing just how serious this situation had become.

"Does no one remember…" Yami gritted his teeth, "I gave specific order that one and I mean F*CKING NO ONE goes near that b*stard!"

Yami then stormed to the table and grabbed a gun out of the drawers before turning back towards the door. Jaden stood in front of him, blocking his path, "Pharaoh! Where are you going?!"

"Get the f*ck out of my way…"

"Pharaoh! I'm coming with you!" Mahad stepped up.

"No one is coming with me! Do you hear me?! No one is to follow me-"

"PHARAOH! PHARAOH!" Suddenly a gun ran into the office, looking petrified. "IT'S SHADA!"

Everyone ran out of the office and followed the guy outside.

…

"SHADA!" Mana screamed when she saw Shada's body lying in front of their headquarters.

"What's...what's wrong with him?" Yugi asked wide eyed when he saw Shada squirming on the ground in front of him.

"Shada!" The gang ran towards his body, frantic and terrified.

"Boss! A car stopped and threw his body out before driving off!" One of the members said frantically as he helped get Shada's body into HQ.

….

"SHADA! SHADA!" Mahad shouted as his brother, shaking him but Shada continued to writhe around in pain, "Bakura! What's wrong with him?!"

The gang froze up, they knew what was wrong but it was unbearable to even think about.

"SON OF B*TCH!" Yami screamed before grabbing a chair and flinging it across the room in anger.

The boys flinched and edged back, horrified with what was going on.

"AGHHHHHHH!" Shada suddenly screamed in agony on the floor and Mahad instantly rushed to his side.

"Shada! What's wrong?!"

"Shada! Shada, look at me!" Marik cupped Shada's face but he kept shaking his head, sweating like crazy.

Isis then ran up to Shada before getting a needle out of a bag and taking blood from Shada's arm. With shaking hands, she injected the blood into a small bag filled with a white substance and shook it. It turned a bright green color and Isis face grew pale. She looked as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Isis! What is is?!" Yusei shook her.

"Yusei…" Isis breathed out as tears fell from her eyes.

"No...Isis, don't say it…" Bakura shook his head in denial.

"It's...it's the same drug." Isis said quietly before breaking down into tears.

Yami fell onto the floor next to the screaming Shada. Yugi stepped forward but Malik pulled him back, shaking his head. Mana started crying too and buried her face in Ryou's chest as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"The same drug?! NO! NO! He's going to be fine! Someone call the doctor!" Mahad shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Karim stepped forward and fell onto his knees next to Shada, "I'm…so sorry...I said I would...protect you…"

"ARGHHH!" Shada screamed again, his legs and arms flailing violently as his body convulsed and foam began to form at the corners of his mouth. Suddenly, he grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him close. Yami looked at him with pain in his eyes. "Ph-Pharaoh...please...please...save me…"

Yami grabbed Shada's hands tightly and closed his eyes, knowing there was no way of saving him at this point. "Let...me...die...save...me…"

Yami's eyes snapped open when he realized what Shada was asking of him. But no...he couldn't do it. Not again…

"Aghhhh! Please, Pharaoh! I...can't...take anymore…!"

Yami let go of his hand and scrambled back, shaking his head, tears threatening to fall but he remained determined to keep them at bay. Shada reached out his hand again, "Ph-Pharaoh…"

"NO!" Yami stood up and slammed his fist onto his desk, "WHY IS NO ONE CALLING THE F*CKING DOCTOR?!"

"M-Mahad...please...tell me…" Shada stuttered, looking desperately at his brother. But Mahad shook his head as he cried.

"I can't...I can't let you go….I can't…."

"It's happening again…" Yami muttered as he balled his hands into fists.

"AHHHH! PHARAOH! PLEASE KILL ME! PLEASE!" Shada screeched.

The gang looked away, not knowing what to do.

"Pharaoh!" Mahad finally spoke to Yami.

"Don't! Don't you dare, Mahad!"

"Pharaoh...he's not going to die. You've seen what this drug does to people. It happened to-"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Yami growled before pushing Mahad back.

Yugi covered his mouth in shock, everything happened so fast that he didn't know what was going on or what to think. He just held onto Malik tightly, not knowing what to do.

"I can't do it, Pharaoh! But you've done it before...YOU'RE OUR LEADER! YOU NEED TO DO IT!"

"SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT UP!" Yami flipped the heavy table across the room, his rage and aggravation building by the minute.

"Shada! SHADA!" Isis screamed when Shada began another round of violent seizures.

"SHADA!" Mana ran to him and tried to calm him down, crying endlessly.

"KILL ME! SOMEONE KILL ME, PLEASE!"

"Pharaoh!" Yusei stepped toward Yami now, "You know it's the only way to stop the pain."

"I can't, Yusei. I can't do it again! I WON'T!"

"Pharaoh-"

"Don't you f*cking start, Bakura! Just don't! I can't do-"

**BANG! **

Yami froze when he heard the gunshot and the silence that followed. He knew what had happened. He slowly turned back to where Shada was lying on the ground and saw Mahad kneeling beside his limp brother, gun in hand.

The boys looked away as tears fell down their cheeks. Mana fell to the floor sobbing along with Ryou who still holding onto her.

"Do...you feel better now?" Mahad asked his dead brother through his thick tears, his voice hoarse and broken.

Yami, with heavy footsteps came forward and fell onto his knees beside Mahad.

"I...I did it, Pharaoh…" Mahad muttered through tears. Yami reached his hand to the back of Mahad's neck and pulled him towards him to let Mahad cry on his shoulder, "I did it, Pharaoh...I did it!"

…...

**Damn…that was intense to write. I feel like I just lost a part of my soul…anyway, hope you're all still alive. Please REVIEW! And another update will be underway in a couple of days… :) Don't die on me yet! **


	36. Chapter 36

**OOOHHH the feels in this chapter…damn… **

**Oh! And to answer your question, ** Luna Rosetta Ros: Yes, I have been YGOTAS. Lol. Love LittleKuriboh!

**Anyway, please enjoy! and do review! thank you!**

**…..**

"Is she asleep now?" Isis asked as Malik came out of Mana's room. Malik nodded tiredly and walked to the lounge where the boys were sitting.

"She looked so...so traumatized."

Isis held her head low and started crying, too. Yugi sat next to her and hugged her tightly. Ryou gulped, "Isis...was there no way we could have...have saved Shada?"

Isis shook her head.

"What was it? Why would someone do that?" Malik asked in disbelief.

"The drug was originally developed by the army to use as a torture drug to help with interrogations. But the drug was deemed too inhumane because the only way to stop the pain was...was…"

"Was to kill that person…" Malik finished.

"It was banned globally but a few years ago...we had a similar incident…." Isis' eyes got teary again, "One of our members went on a mission but he got caught and they...they drugged him with the same drug…"

"Isis…" Yugi patted her back sympathetically.

"We tried everything, but no doctor, no medicine could helpe him and day by day the pain got worse. It was unbearable."

"What...happened to them?"

"He did what Shada did today," Isis sighed sadly, "He begged Pharaoh to take his life so he could get rid of the pain."

Yugi froze up, remembering Yami saying he wasn't going to do it again…

"He was...Pharaoh's best friend and second in command at that time. They were like brother's. Pharaoh loved his friend so much. But...he had no choice…"

"So...he…" Yugi gulped.

"He killed his best friend in order to save him."

Yugi covered his mouth with shaking hands. How could someone be so cruel to drug someone with an incurable drug? So inhumane to rob Yami of his best friend? Then again, the world was cruel enough to rob Yugi of his own brother…

"There was no other way...and because Pharaoh was and is our leader...he had to do it. It was so hard on him, Yugi. It nearly destroyed him! It wasn't fair...it just wasn't fair..."

….

Yusei, Bakura and Jaden walked up to Yami who was sitting in an empty bar. The three boys sat around him, somber and quiet. "How is he?" Yami broke the silence first.

"Mahad's with Marik right now." Jaden replied.

"Never...did I think I'd have to go through that again…" Yami sighed as he took a gulp of his drink, his tears threatening to fall.

The boys sat there quietly not knowing what to say. They were all feeling the same but no one dared to speak about it. Until finally Yami closed his eyes and grimaced, "I keep...keep having the same two images play in my head over and over again. One from today when...when Shada asked me to...kill him. And when..._**he **_asked me to kill him."

Bakura sighed and placed his hand on Yami's shoulder, "You know you did what you had to."

"He was my best friend. He was family, Bakura."

"If you hadn't done what you did for _him… _if Mahad hasn't done what he did for Shada, what would have become of them?"

"I know...it's just...hard to live with…" Yami muttered and emptied his glass before heading out of the bar.

…..

"Malik…" Mana knocked on Malik's door after a while. Malik rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed.

"Why are you dressed up?"

"Malik, please...let's go see Mahad."

"Mana, it's too late-"

"Please, Malik! I need to see him. He must be feeling so sad about everything. I just want to see him once and then we can come back. Please, Malik…"

Malik sighed sadly, "Fine. Let me get changed first."

…..

Malik stopped the car in front of a playground and frowned and Mana, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm sure he'd come here…"

They got out of the car and looked around the seemingly empty, dark park. Suddenly, they heard the sound of swings creaking as they swung and the girls walked up to the sound to reveal Marik and Mahad on the swings.

"Marik…" Mana called out, making the two boys turn around.

"Mana, what are you doing here?" Marik asked while Mahad bowed slightly at her.

Mana ignored Marik and walked up to Mahad instead. Manad loked up at her in surprise as she stood there looking at him. She sighed and stepped up to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulders. "I was worried about you…"

Mahad blinked before shutting his eyes tightly and hugging her back.

…

"Hey." Malik walked up to Marik slowly and stood next to him.

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"No," Marik sighed truthfully before going to sit back on the swing. He tapped the empty swing next to him and Malik quickly walked up to him before sitting down.

"When we were kids, we'd all come here and play. It was where we were happiest because we could just be kids and forget everything." Marik smiled sadly.

Malik leaned his head on the chain holding the swing and looked at Marik as he continued to talk.

"Shada would always make me and Mahad the horses while he and Yusei were the riders. They'd get sticks and whip us to go faster." Marik laughed again but Malik noticed the tears that were streaming down his face as he laughed.

"Marik…"

"What the hell is this?" Marik wiped the tears away furiously.

"Hey," Malik called out of him again, reaching out to grab his hand.

Marik looked at their hands and sighed before squeezing it tightly. Malik pulled himself towards him and softly pecked his cheek, "It's ok to cry sometimes. You don't have to be strong all the time."

Marik stiffened upon Malik's words and hung his head low, his bangs covering his eyes. Malik watched in silence as tears continued to fall from Marik's eyes.

…

"Where are you?" Ryou asked when Bakura finally picked up his phone.

"_Home." _

"Open up then…"

"_You're here? Ryou...let's meet tomorrow-"_

"Bakura, please…"

Ryou heard Bakura sigh before hanging up, and not long after he opened the door. Ryou's eyes fluttered and his lips parted in surprise when he realized Bakura had been crying. Bakura looked away when he saw Ryou staring.

However, Ryou snapped Bakura's head back at him and put on a bright smile before dangling a bag of beer in front of him, "Drink?"

Bakura broke into a small sad smile and let him in.

Ryou say down on the sofa and patted the seat next to him for Bakura to sit down. As soon as he sat down, Ryou intertwined his hands around Bakura's arm and rested his head on his shoulder just the way Bakura liked it. "Does this feel better?"

Bakura smiled slightly and nodded before closing his eyes.

"Whenever you need me to do to this, just say so and I'll come running."

"Really?"

"Promise."

"Can't you just...say like this with me…forever? Bakura asked softly, "Then I'd never feel like something was missing."

Ryou slowly looked up to him. He could see just how much Bakura was hurting and that hurt him even more. He sighed upon seeing his devastated face and before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed Bakura gently on the lips.

…

Yami ruffled his hair as he stumbled down the corridor towards his apartment. He stopped halfway and looked at the small figure sitting by his door. He slowly stopped forward until he was in front of Yugi, who had fallen asleep waiting for him. Yami kneeled down and watched him sleep.

Feeling someone's presence, Yugi's eyes fluttered open and widened when he saw Yami staring at him intently.

"Yugi…"

Yugi blinked in response.

"Do that thing you do…"

"Huh?"

"Do that thing you do that makes me forget all the shit in my life." Yami sighed as he hung his head low.

Feeling uncomfortable, Yugi stood up quickly and straightened himself up as Yami slowly stood up too. "S-sorry...I just wanted to check if you were ok."

"And what if I'm not?"

Yugi startled at the broken look in Yami's eyes and looked away, "Well...since you're home safely, I'll get going." He looked at the floor and walked past him.

But Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and spun him back around, "Can't you say?"

"Huh? Y-Yami, we talked about this...we can't…"

"I know. I'm sorry, you don't like it." Yami sighed as his hand slipped from Yugi's, "But I just want you to make me forget everything. I want to _feel _what it's like to _live _again...and for some reason only you make me feel that way…"

Yugi stood there stunned as Yami walked into his apartment, leaving his door open. He suddenly remembered what Isis told him about Yami's best friend, after to day they way Yami must be feeling must be unbearable.

Before the door closed, he swung it open again and ran up to Yami before pulling him back. Yami looked at him in surprise. Yugi's face heated up as he looked around the room, "I'll...make it...go away...'

Yami looked at him confused for a moment.

"I'll...make you forget." Yugi said a bit more confidently this time and went on his tiptoes to softly peck Yami's lips.

Yugi leaned back to see Yami's expression but before he could, Yami pushed him back to the wall, looking at her with such intensity it made Yugi's stomach knot. Yami leaned in and pressed both hands besides Yugi's body, caging him in, "I don't just want to forget today...I want to forget all the shit we go through everyday. I want to forget it all. Can you do that?"

Yugi held his breath, unable to answer. The look Yami was giving him, that look of pure agony and desperation made his chest constrict painfully.

"I...really need you to make forget, Yugi. Please... make me feel human again."

Yugi felt as if he'd just shot him straight through the heart, seeing him this vulnerable was absolutely heartbreaking. He slowly reached for Yami's face and traced his cheek and looked into his eyes before leaning in to claim his lips.

…

"It doesn't feel real. I feel like he's going to come running over and shout at him for keeping you out this late." Mahad shook his head as Mana sat next to him on the bench.

Mana broke into a slight smile and hung her head, looking at her hands.

"Oi! You idiot, if the bosses see you here with Mana, you're dead!" Mahad imitated his brother and laughed.

"I-I can imagine Shada doing that…"

"See that right there? That's the difference between me and him... you always talked about him so highly while you always seem to tease me."

"Only because he actually acted his age."

Mahad laughed slightly, "He did, didn't he? He always did everything for me so I never had to worry. He was always the one looking out for me...and what did I do? I left him to die…"

"Mahad!" Mana pulled his arm towards her, "You didn't do anything!"

"Exactly...I did nothing. I killed him."

"Mahad!" Mana stood up now, furious, "Don't say that! You know that's not what happened!"

Mahad looked up at her slowly but didn't say anything.

"Whatever you're thinking right now, don't you dare think it! You didn't do anything like that!"

"I pulled the trigger-"

**SLAP!**

Mana slapped him suddenly, Mahad's face turned from the force of the slap but he didn't do anything, just stared at the ground.

"I said don't think like that! Don't turn into my brothers! Don't think the world is against and you're the reason why! DONT! You're not the reason Shada is dead! You're not! YOU HEAR ME, YOU B*STARD?!"

Mahad clenched his jaw and closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. Mana breathed heavily as she watched the boy in front of her before kneeling down in front of him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he slowly opened his red eyes and looked at her before she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please...don't turn into my brothers. Don't let this ruin you, Mahad...I don't want to lose you, too…"

Mahad felt the warmth from her sink in and he couldn't hold it anymore. He hugged her back and cried like a little child in her arms.

…..

"_I...really need you to make forget, Yugi. Please... make me feel human again."_

Yugi slowly closed his eyes and pressed his body against Yami's as he parted his lips. Yami could feel Yugi's warmth filling him. He growled before slamming Yugi's back into the wall. He kissed him heavily, deeply, trying to forget all that happened that day.

His hands reached up and wove themselves into Yugi's hair, tugging on it gently. Small whimpers escaped from his lips as he pressed harder against Yugi, desperately trying to relieve all the hurt, the anger and the pain in his heart. Yugi gripped onto Yami's jacket collar and kissed him back with equal force. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest and deeper the kiss became but he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

Yami needed him. He needed Yugi to make him _feel _again. He needed him to breathe life into his veins. He needed him to keep him human. It was at this moment that he felt something change inside him, new and suppressed feeling surfaced and rocked Yami like a tidal wave. This only encouraged Yami to push further…He wrapped his arms around Yugi's tiny frame tightly, afraid he was going to disappear and leave him.

Yugi frowned, noticing the change and tried pull back but Yami wouldn't let him. He only held onto Yugi tighter. Yugi was about to push him away when he felt something wet land on his cheek. He opened his eyes and realized that Yami was crying, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stifle his sobs. He realized then just how much Yami was actually hurting, how much he needed Yugi to fix him. "_Yami…" _

Yugi closed his eyes again and kissed him back. Getting a little bit carried away, Yami grabbed Yugi and walked to his room, the two of them falling on to the bed; Yami on top of Yugi. Yami hissed as Yugi moved slightly, grinding their hips together. This sparked a bit of lust inside of him but he remained in control. He opened his eyes slightly to glance at Yugi and their eyes connected for a brief second. In that second, something inside Yami snapped. Those amethyst colored eyes...those all too familiar eyes… it made him think of _HIM_. This pushed another wave of pain over him and made him feel like he was suffocating. Yami shut his eyes and gripped onto Yugi, trying to make the pain go away. "_Please, Yugi...make me forget. Take the pain away...please…" _

His tears were neverending as they continued to spill down his cheeks. Yugi's heart broke with every muffled sob that came from Yami's throat and there wasn't anything he could do about it but "help" him in this way. "_If...this is all I can do for you, then I'll do it...Yami…" _

For a moment,Yami lost himself but quickly came back to his senses and pulled away slowly. He noticed how stiff Yugi was and frowned. Did he push Yugi too far? Hell, he knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help himself. Yugi was the only person who could help him now and tonight, he needed him more than ever. However, seeing the fear in Yugi's eyes, he sighed and loosened his grip.

Yugi blinked, still gripping onto Yami's shirt, "Did...you forget?"

Yami looked down at the ground and sighed before pushing himself off of him, "I'm...sorry...I shouldn't have asked you to do that."

Yami raked his fingers through his hair and wiped his remaining tears away. What the hell was he thinking? Yugi had made it perfectly clear last time that he didn't want anything like that with him so what was he trying to pull now? This wasn't like him. Suddenly, he felt a small pair of hands shakily intertwine themselves around his hand; he slowly turned around and saw Yugi biting his lip. "I...heard about your best friend…."

Yami went ridged but still continued to look at him.

"And...after what happened to...Shada...you must be missing both terribly…."

Yami felt a lump in his throat at the mention of his best friend and Shada.

"It's ok to miss them, to remember them…" Yugi whispered and looked up at him sadly, "It just shows how much you cared for them...if something remembers me like that when I'm gone-AH!" Yugi stopped when he found himself being pinned to the bed again, Yami gripped onto both his hands tightly.

"Don't ever say that again!" His voice was filled with fear, fear that Yugi was not accustomed to seeing in Yami's eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"You...can't…" Yami muttered, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder. "I've lost too many people already…"

Yugi pushed him away slightly, "Yami?"

Yami closed his eyes and leaned his head on Yugi's, "I can't lose you, too...I can't…the pain I'd feel from losing you...would be too much to bear. I...I _will not _lose you...Yugi."


	37. Chapter 37

"Where are they getting this drug from?" Karim sighed as he rubbed his head.

"The lead was right then...it really is the same person that drugged...you know who…" Yusei mumbled before shaking his head, "That b*stard, I won't let him get away with this."

"What do we do then? We've got to go after him." Jaden sighed.

"Didn't you hear what Pharaoh said?" Isis suddenly walked in, "He said no one goes near that place!"

"Then what do you want us to do? Just sit here and do nothing?" Jaden shot out of his seat, frustrated.

"YES!" Isis lost her temper, making the three boys stare at her in shock, "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO! THAT'S BETTER THAN LOSING YOU!"

"Hey," Karim walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Isis just shrugged him off.

"You boys need to get rid of your egos! You're not invincible!"

"Isis-"

"I'm telling you right now, don't even _think _to even bat an eye in their direction." Isis glared at the three boys before storming off.

…

"You awake?" Bakura asked softly as Ryou laid there, leaning on his shoulder.

"Mmm…"

Bakura smiled and took another swing of his beer, "Go...you're tired."

"No."

"No? Then do you want to sleep with me?" Bakura asked, teasingly.

Ryou growled and whacked Bakura's arm and sat up. Bakura just laughed and pulled Ryou back to him again. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding." His laugher soon faded as he thought of Shada.

Ryou looked up at him and frowned, "What is it?"

"Nothing…"

Ryou pouted and snuggled into him more, "Just tell me. Just say everything that's going through you mind right now."

"I...don't think that's a good idea."

"It helps...trust me."

After another pause, Bakura took a deep breath, "Is...he really gone?"

Ryou held onto him tightly as he silently listened.

"Did he really leave us? That's what I'm thinking right now. Someone else left us...so pitiful."

"Bakura…"

"Why does someone close to us...to me, always abandon us? It's driving me crazy just thinking about it!"

Ryou reached for Bakura's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Ryou? Do you know how it feels to be left? Sometimes I wish they'd jsut take me with them…"

Ryou bit his lip, "I don't know what it's like to be left...but I sure as hell know what it's like to leave. It hurts more than being left."

Bakura's eyes snapped open as he furrowed his brows at Ryou.

"You wanted to konw about my father right?" Ryou asked, looking straight ahead of him before sighing, "My parents were the happiest couple in the world….well, that's what everyone told me. But...that all ended with me."

Bakura sat up slightly now as Ryou took a deep breath, steadying his breathing.

"My mother died giving birth to me. And because my father loved my mother so much...everytime he was me, he didn't see his son...he saw the reason his wife was dead. His love for her was so deep that his hate for me became deeper."

Bakura slowly pulled Ryou close to him and wrapped his arms around the the boy.

"He hated me so much and yet I loved him. No matter how much he shouted at me, hit me, humliated me...I still loved him. Finally, when I was sixteen, I couldn't take it anymore. I realized my existence was the only reason he was miserable and so...to...make him happy...I left him...and I haven't seen him since."

There was a long moment of silence after that. Bakura didn't know what to say. So, this was why Ryou was the way he was? He remembered the initiation where Ryou looked disappointed when he realized there were no bullets in the gun. He had always felt him being alive was the reason his father ened up the way he did, that's why he was disappointed. He didn't want to live…

Ryou broke into a sad smile and looked up at Bakura, "You don't know what to say to me now, right?"

Bakura looekd at him sadly.

"What? This sad 'I feel sorry for you' look doesn't suit you." Ryou tried to joke a he stood up, "Besides, it happened so long ago, I don't even-AH!" Bakura pulled him back down again.

Bakura looked deep into Ryou's eyes, causing the other to gulp nervously as he traced his hair back and gently cupped his face with large, warm hands. "I...guess it really must be harder to leave than be left…"

Suddenly tears brimmed in Ryou's eyes. Bakura frowned at the tears and sighed, seeing the inevitable pain in Ryou's eyes. He sighed and leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Don't cry. I'm here, aren't I?"

"That should be my line. I'm meant to be here for you…"

"You've done enough...your very existence is enough for me."

Ryou froze upon hearing those words. For the first time in his life, him being alive was the reason for someone else's happiness? His eyes fluttered up to Bakura and his lips began to trembled, "R-really?"

Bakura nodded, "After all these years, I feel like I'm finally living because of you. You make me feel alive." He smiled and pulled Ryou into his arm, hugging him tightly.

…

Yami sat on the edge of his bed, watching Yugi sleep peacefully. After Yugi had made that comment about being gone one day, Yami had begged for him to stay the night...afraid that might happen. But tonight, even with Yugi close by, he couldn't help but think about what happened that day. He leaned his elbows on his thighs and closed his eyes, his hands curling into fists from remembering what happened to Shada and his friend. What if this happened again? Even though he'd told his gang to stay away from that place, it was only because he couldn't trust them to be able to look after themselves. But he couldn't just sit here and do nothing either, what if next they got Mana...or...his eyes snapped open and he slowly turned back to look at Yugi. "_No...like HELL I'm letting that happen…" _He gritted his teeth together and got out his phone. "Bakura?"

"_Pharaoh?"_

"Get Yusei, Marik, and Jaden…"

"_Why…?"_

"We're going after those b*stards…. "Yami muttered, "You in?"

"_I thought you'd never ask. I think it's time we pay a little visit, wouldn't you agree, my Pharaoh?" _

Yami's eyes turned into slits, "They're as good as dead. Remember, don't tell anyone about this... "

….

**RING RING!  
**Yugi stretched slightly and frowned as he felt around for his phone, eyes still closed. Finally, he got ahold of it and answered without looking at who was calling, "Hello?"

"_Yugi! Is Pharaoh with you?!" _It was Isis.

"Huh?" Yugi squinted and slowly opened his eyes to look around. The bed was empty and there was no sign of Yami anywhere. "I...don't know...wait..."

"_Is he there?!"_

As Yugi looked around the empty, dark apartment, a slow realization hit him and his heart stopped momentarily, "Isis...he hasn't...has he?"

"_It's not just Pharaoh! All five of them are missing! They must have gone after those people!"_

"Who?!" Yugi panicked as he raced out of the apartment.

"_The people that killed Shada! What are we going to do, Yugi?!"_

"Isis, meet me at HQ now." Yugi said through the phone and hung up before immediately calling Ryou, "Ryou! Where are you?"

"_At the HQ, why?"_

"Is Malik with you?"

"_Yeah, we came with Mana...why?"_

"I'll met you there in ten…" Yugi said quickly and hung up the phone before rushing out of the building.

…

Inside a dingy looking warehouse, a few men were huddled over an empty barrel, playing Duel Monsters. Although it was morning, they were drinking heavily and cursing loudly whenever someone lost. Another group was on the other side of the warehouse cleaning their guns while taking shots of their drink.

Yami watched all this from the entrance, casually leaning on the doorway. The men were too busy to even notice him there. He didn't care and just stood there, taking a cigarette out of his pocket, fiddling with it between his fingers. "Anyone got a lighter?" He said nonchalantly.

The men inside turned around at the sound of the voice and immediately stood up, "Who the hell are you?"

Yami's blood red eyes finally flickered up to them and he pushed himself off the door way. One of the men bravely and foolishly stepped forward, "I SAID WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU?!"

Yami smirked and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah, I really wanted a good smoke before killing someone today…"

"AHHH!" The same man ran towards Yami.

Yami flicked the bud to the ground and grabbed the man and slammed him against the concrete wall harshly. The other men grabbed their guns but before they could fire, someone else shot at them from no where. Yami looked back at the men and smirked, "You didn't think I came alone, did you?"

The man noticed the dark hostility in Yami's eyes and gulped, "Who...who are you?"

The dark, hostile expression turned into a cold one. Not even an ounce of warmth or mercy could be seen in Yami's eyes. He wasn't leaving without drawing any bloody today. His eyes turned to slits as he brought the man closer, "Your worst nightmare."

The man's eyes widened and without warning, Yami stabbed the man in the gun, twisting his knife to cut the man thoroughly. The man gasped in shock as he stared at the knife in his stomach. "One of you is the reason why someone close to me is dead...who was it?"

The man shook his head trying to gasp for air. Yami growled before pulling the knife out and allowing the man to slide onto the ground. He slowly turned to the other men and held out his bloodied knife, "Who's next?"

….

"Weren't you with the boys yesterday?" Isis asked them.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen them today." Ryou replied, his face stricken with worry.

"Me neither." Malik shook his head, trying to calm himself down, "They wouldn't be dumb enough to go there, would they?!"

Mana suddenly gapsed and stood up. Before the boys could ask what was the matter, she was out of the room.

"It could be a coincidence that they're all not here. They could be doing anything...and what's to say they're together." Karim suggested, even though he knew he was wrong.

"Don't joke with me, Karim! Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Isis-"

"You know something, don't you?"

"Isis, I don't know anything!"

"Isis, you better not...I'm not losing anymore-" Isis stopped herself and looked away.

Yugi walked up to them slowly, "Yami...he and the others...they can look after themselves, right? I mean, they're Millenium…"

Isis shook her head and walked to the desk in silence.

"Karim...Yami isn't like anyone else...he can handle, right?"

Karim paughed for a minute before nodding slowly just to make Yugi feel more at ease. Just then, Mana ran in holding something, "Ryou!"

"What is it?"

"Remember when we were ambushed in that warehouse and Yusei used this to track us down?" She lifted the tablet in front of them, "Maybe we can hack into their phones and get a cluse as to where they are!"

Karim took the tablet away from Mana and typed in the numbers one by one. His eyebrows furrowed as he scrolled down the page.

"What is it?" Malik asked.

"Pharaoh called Bakura at around three this morning...and the Bakura called Yusei, Jaden and Marik right after."

"Those idiots! They planned this! I told them specifically not to go there!"

"Isis, they're going to be fine-"

"YOU SAY THAT EVERYTIME! I have a bad feeling about this, Karim!"

"Isis...what are you trying to say?" Yugi asked slowly.

"Yugi, I have a bad feeling sometime's goign to happen...waht if what happened to Shada...happens to-"

"Isis!" Ryou gasped, "No...don't think like that-"

"I'm tired, Ryou! Everyday I worry about them...but today I know something bad's going to happen. I'm scared for them!"

Suddenly the thought of Bakura in the same situation as Shada made Ryou feel weak in the knees and he fell to the ground.

…..

Yami dragged a chair into the middle of the room and sat down, leaning back on it comfortably, "So, no one's going to tell me, huh?"

A man stepped forward with his gun but before he could even pull the tripped, a gun shot rang throughout the room again, shooting the gun right out of his hand. Yami grimaced and tilted his head to the side to get a better view of the man. Yami shook his head and yawned, "This is so tiring. Oi, Marik! Take over for a while."

Yami sat there on his chair, eveying the men up as Marik stepped out of the shadows, cracking his knuckles. He was the most sadistic one when it came to killing after all. Yami stopped Marik just as he passed, "Make this quick."

Marik smirked. Normally, a fast kill wasn't really his style but as long as he could draw some blood, he was satisfied. He nodded before calmly walked up to the guy that tried to shoot Yami. The other men couldn't do anything and the man who was dumb enough to move was instantly shot in the head.

…..

"Send everyone out into Domino!" Karim ordered the men.

"What about-"

"GO! GET THE F*CK OUT OF HERE!" Karim bellowed angrily and the men nodded before running off.

Yugi shook his head and stood up before heading to the door as well. However, Malik stopped him, "Where are you going?!"

"Malik, Yami's in danger! I can't just sit here!"

"So, you're going to go there?! We don't even know where the hell they are!" Malik cried out, he was just as frightened as Yugi.

"Then do you want me to just sit around and wait for the news to come that they found their bodies-"

"YUGI!" Ryou shouted, jolting up. Yugi turned to Ryou in shock.

"WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING LIKE THEY'RE GOING TO BLOODY DIE?! THEY'RE NOT!"

Mana started weeping in the corner of the room and Isis immediately rushed over to her to comfort her. Yugi stood there and stared at Ryou, "And...what if something does happen?"

Ryou's eyes flickered up to Yugi's.

"I don't think...no, I won't be able to handle it, Ryou…"

Malik looked at Yugi and back at Ryou. It was too late for three of them now. All this time they'd been trying to distance themsleves from the boys and finally they realized there was no point in even trying anymore. They were already doomed.

"They're...not going to die." Ryou said with determination in voice, although he looked scared beyond his wits, "Nothing...nothing is going to happen to them."

…...

**Yup…the boys are pretty much doomed at this point…do going back now. hehehe. Hope you guys are enjoying this story! I love your reviews! The longer the better but I like the short encouraging ones, too. :) THANK YOU so much and I hope you continue to support this fic! As always, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	38. Chapter 38

**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of intense violence. Let's just say crazy, murderous Yami is back…but only for a short while. Don't want to scare you kiddies too much. ;)**

**Hope you and enjoy and can I just say…OMG THE FEELS IN THIS CHAPTER! Hope your hearts can take this! :D ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANK YOU**

**…..**

Marik smashed a chair and picked up the broken leg before whacking it over one of the men's head. The man fell to the floor, squirming around whilst clutching his bleeding head.

"Now," Marik panted as he pulled the man up by the collar, "Who drugged him?!"

"I...don't know!"

"You don't know, huh?" Marik smirked bitterly before grabbing the chair leg again and hitting him with it, "You sure about that?"

"Oi!" Bakura suddenly called out and leaned over the rails on the next floor, holding two guns.

Yami turned around and raised a brow at him.

"Can't I just shoot them all right now? I'm getting bored!" Bakura shouted, flipping the gun casually in his hand.

"Not until we find out who it was," Yami said as he turned his back to the stiff looking men, "You know what, I have a better idea."

Yami stood up and walked to the nervous looking man. He smirked and with his finger, pulled the guy's blazer back and took out the man's phone. Yami scrolled down the contacts until he stopped at one, "Boss? This will do." Yami called the number and at the same time took his gun out.

"_What is it?"_

Yami smirked when he heard the man on the other end of the line. Without the slightest bit hesitation, he shot the man in front of him straight through the head. The shot rang and echoed around the room, silencing everything.

"_What was that?!"_

Yami then hung up and went back to his chair. He sat down and checked his watch, waiting for the "boss" to arrive.

…..

Malik stepped out of the room and walked out of the building but stopped short when he saw one of the members rush to Karim and whisper something in his ears. Malik noticed the shocked look in Karim's face.

"Get the men ready...NOW!" Karim shouted and turned around, coming face to face with Malik, "Oh...Malik!."

"What is it, Karim?"

Karim looked away, "We...found the guys."

"Really?! This is good, right?!"

"Not really...I need to go!"

"Wait!" Malik stopped him, "I'll come!"

"No, Malik. It's too dangerous…"

Marik furrowed his brows, "Why...are you acting like this, Karim?"

"After what happened to Shada, it can't be any other way. These people are different, Malik! They're ruthless!"

"That's why I'll come-"

"Malik! Just...keep everyone here safe." Karim took both of Malik's arms and held them, "Can you do that for me, please? If anything to you all, I couldn't be able to face the guys…"

Malik stood there, stunned at how serious Karim was. He bit his lip and turned away, it must be really bad this time…

….

Yami heard a number of cars screech to a half and after a few minutes, almost 30 men came running in armed. Yami stood up and swung his gun around and started shooting the stampede of men running in, "He sent men? Coward!"

From the top floor, Jaden jumped down and landed next to Yami before shooting the men, "YUSEI! GET COVER!" Jaden shouted as he and Yami ran behind an empty barrell.

"YUSEI, THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Marik shouted at Yusei who was shooting from the top floor with Bakura.

Yusei looked down, "Pharaoh! MARIK THINKS THERE ARE TOO MANY MEN!"

"TELL HIM TO SHUT THE HELL UP AND SHOOT" Yami growled as he aimed his gun at another guy.

**click.**

"DAMMIT!" Yami whacked his gun on his hand and realized he was out of bullets.

Jaden saw this and pulled Yami down, "Pharaoh, stay behind me-"

Before Jaden could finish, Yami grabbed Jaden and flung him behind the nearest pillow so he was covered and then took the empty barrell and started walking up to men, hitting them with it as he went.

"PHARAOH! YOU'RE GOING TO F*CKING DIE!" Jaden cried out as he hid behind the pillar, shielding himself from the bullets that were plummeting towards him.

"THEN I DIE!" Yami shouted back as he kicked a guy and broke another guy's arm in a split second.

Bakura shook his head, "That crazy b*stard!" He growled before jumping off the rails and landing on the ground. He ran up to Yami and shot anyone trying to come near him.

"F*cking b*stard!" Bakura heard Yami curse and then turned around to see his friend bleeding profusely from his arm. Before Bakura could do anything, Yami had thrown the barrelll away and was started to punch the guy like a rag doll.

Bakura grimaced and kicked a man trying to yank Yami off. He then swivelled the man around and whacked him across the face with his handgun. The man fell back, unconscious. But just when Bakura was about to turn around, someone hit him on the head with a metal rod causing him to stumbled to his knees. He grabbed his head as the room spun around him and cursed.

"ARGGHH!" The man who had hit Bakura was about strike again but Yami flung the barrel at the man, throwing him across the room.

"BAKURA!" Yami shook Bakura, trying to get him up but someone else attacked him from behind. Yami landed on his knees and gritted his teeth, his eyes burning with rage. He spun around and pulled the guy down by his legs. Yami gripped onto the man's head and slammed it back onto the hard floor, the man's skull shattering in an instant.

"PHARAOH! WATCH OUT!" Maik ran through the crowd, swiftly dodging the bullets and shot a guy behind Yami, dead. "PHARAOH!"

"I'M OUT TOO!" Yusei was on the ground floor now and was using the bulletless gun as his weapon, using it to attack any man he could get his hands on.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" Jaden shouted as he head butted two men together and then shot another two dead.

"BAKURA!" Yami shouted at Bakura again, who was slowly getting up, "Pull yourself together-F*CK!" He fell onto the floor again when another man whacked him with his gun.

Yami twisted around and snapped his hand out to grab the man by the neck. He quickly disarmed the man and yanked him up harshly. Yami stood up slowly and clenched his jaw, raw anger and bloodlust seething in his murderous glare. The Pharaoh would be showing no mercy, no kindness, no shred of heart tonight. He was going to wreak havoc and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Determined, he started walking through the crowd of men shooting at them, using the man's body as shield to protect him. He grabbed the dead man's gun and began shooting blindly at the other men, hardly blinking an eye as blood splattered onto his face and clothes. Finally, when the guy's dead, limp body grew too heavy, he threw the guy on the floor. "Who's next?"

The surviving men stood in horror as Yami wiped the blood of his face, his expression dark and cold. No one stepped forward now, and the other four had gun pointed at the remaining five or so men, they'd somehow managed to pull through it. They were clearly outnumbered yet no one dared to utter a single word or shoot a single shot, completely terrified with in Yami's presence. This...this was the legendary, brutal, heartless killer known as the Pharaoh.

"I said...who's next?" Yami asked again with his chilling voice.

**SCREECH!**

Yusei frowned at the sound of cars outside but broke into a slight smile when he saw Karim and their gang running in. Karim stopped at the entrance and looked around at the dead corpses on the floor. He then looked up and saw the gagn and sighed with relief. Yami turned around, slightly puzzled, "What are you doing here?"

Karim couldn't help but chuckle, they were really unbelievable.

…...

It was nightfall when they finally got back to HQ.

"Thanks for coming, Karim." Marik grabbed his Karim's shoulder, "You were a bit late but still it's the thought that counts."

"A bit late? Was there any point of me even coming?! Half the men were already bloody dead when we got there!" Karim sighed and shook his head as he walked into the HQ with the gang.

"How did you know where we were anyway?" Bakura asked, massaging his neck.

"Isis…"

"Should have known Isis would have noticed…" Jaden sighed, "We're in so much shit…"

"Pharaoh, you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Karim asked, eyeing up Yami's wound.

"It's fine. The bullet just grazed it, that's all.

"I think we should still check it-"

"Hospitals are too much hassle-"

"MARIK!"

The guys turned and saw Malik standing there, his mouth slightly parted in shock. The guys eyed each other and then Marik. "Karim, you told the boys?" Marik hissed at Karim.

"It was hard not to."

"Great, now he's-" He stopped when he saw Malik clasp his hands over his mouth, his eyes never leaving him.

Malik stepped forward but then stopped himself, "Marik…"

Marik looked at the other and then awkwardly walked towards Malik, "Hey…"

"Hey? HEY?!" Malik wiped his tears furiously, "That's all you can say?!"

Marik stopped walking and stood there in shock. Malik never acted this way before. It was all so new to him. "I've been worried sick! I thought you were...were…"

"Malik-"

"Shut up!" Malik shouted at him. He hung his head low and took a deep breath before looking up, "You stupid idiot!" He mumbled before walking towards him and flinging his arms around Marik's neck. Marik stood there in shock for a moment until he finally realized and hugged him back.

"I'm ok-"

"I know that now." Malik cut him short.

"Ok...ok...I'm sorry…" Marik whispered, rocking Malik slightly.

Yusei nudged the guys and nodded for them to go and leave the other two alone for now. They needed time to themselves at the moment.

…

The boys walked into the large dark office room and found Mana and Isis huddled together on the sofa.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Mana wailed when she saw them and started sobbing heavily as she ran up them like a lost child.

"Hey," Yusei wiped her tears away, "Why is everyone acting like something big happened? We're fine.'

"Marik!" Mana panicked when she didn't see him, "Where is-"

"Relax, Mana. He's with Malik."

"I-Isis…" Jaden looked guiltily at Isis.

Isis abruptly stood up, "Well, since all of you are fine. I'll just be going then."

"Isis," Bakura sighed, "Don't be like that. There was nothing to worry about-"

"HA! Nothing to worry about?! Is that why you went off without telling anyone?! Because there was nothing to worry about?!"

The gang stood there quietly.

"Where are you all going to live like humans?! After what happened to Shada, did nothing change?!"

"We went for Shada." Yami said simply.

Isis threw her hands up in surrender, "I give up! Oh, and you two!" She looked at Yami and Bakura, "There are two people outside in the garden that care about your lives more than you do, if you two have any decency, you should go see them immediately!"

Isis glared at them one last time and stormed out of the room.

…

Yugi and Ryou sat on the garden bench in a daze. They hadn't heard anything by now and they'd thought of every possible scenario...especially the worst. They were trying to prepare themselves for it.

"Ahh…" The boys hadn't had anyhting the whole day from the worry and now Ryou felt his head spinning.

"Ryou, I'll get you some water." Yugi said anxiously as he stood up and turned around, only to come face to face with Yami and Bakura. Relief washed over him when he saw Yami but almost instantly, that relief turned to anger.

Yami stood there and looked at Yugi, his eyes pleading for forgiveness yet he said nothing.

"Ryou?" Bakura called out.

At the found of his voice, Ryou froze up. He ever so slowly looked up and the moment he saw Bakura standing there in front of him, an overwhelming feeling rushed through him and he broke down into sobs, falling to the ground.

"Ryou!" Bakura ran to him and held Ryou's arms, "RYOU!"

Ryou continued to cry, tears staining his flushed cheeks.

Meanwhile, Yugi stood there looking back at Yami. Finally, Yami took a step forward but that triggered something in Yugi and he turned around, walking away from him. Yami furrowed his brows and looked at the empty space in front of him before going after him.

"Ryou, I'm fine, look…" Bakura tried to make Ryou look at him, but he wouldn't. He just kept shaking his head and crying.

"I...thought...I lost...you...they kept saying...that you...might not come back…" He sobbed and clutched onto Bakura's arms.

"But you didn't...I'm right here, Ryou."

Ryou slowly looked up and saw Bakura's reassuring eyes staring back at him. "I'm right here…" He smiled warmly.

Ryou nodded, "You...are…"

"See?" Bakura pinched Ryou's cheeks gently.

Ryou broke into a small smile while crying and whacked his arm, "How can you...joke at a time like this?"

Bakura smiled and sighed before wiping Ryou's tears away, "Ryou, look at me. Don't worry about someone like me…."

Ryou blinked and another tear fell down his cheek. Bakura wiped that one, too, "You shouldn't be worry about someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

Bakura looked down now at Ryou's hands sadly.

"What do you mean 'someone like you'?"

"I'm just saying don't-"

"No," Ryou pouted angrily, "I want to worry about you!"

Bakura took a deep breath and nodded before tracing Ryou's hair back and pulling him into a tight embrace.

…..

"YUGI!" Yami ran after him out of the HQ and into the night. It was starting to rain now and he could just barely make out Yugi's figure out in the dark. He sprinted towards Yugi and finally caught up with him, "Yugi!"

He grabbed Yugi's hand and spun him around but as he did, Yugi slapped him across the face. Yami stepped back and looked up at him, his eyes flickering slightly at Yugi's teary eyes. Without saying anything, Yugi just stared back at him breathing heavily as the ran beat down on them.

Yami tried to take another step but Yugi just pushed him away. Yami stepped back a couple steps and sighed heavily before looking at him, "I'm...sorry…"

Yugi glared at Yami and walked over to him only to slam his fists against Yami's chest twince before pushing him away again, still not saying anything. Yami tried to hold onto Yugi's hands but he just pushed him away again. "I'm sorry, Yugi-"

"Don't say that!" Yugi snapped, "If you don't mean it, don't say it!"  
"Yugi…"

"What was it you said yesterday? You can't lose me?!" Yugi snarled and pushed Yami back harshly.

Yami stood there, watching him, unable to go near him.

"Then do you think I want to lose you?! DO YOU, YOU INSENSITIVE, STUPID, SELFISH B*STARD?!"

Yami reached for Yugi's hand again and this time Yugi didn't pull back; they both looked down at they're hands now.

"I'm sorry…" Yami repeated again, "I had to do this-"

"Don't!" Yugi yanked his hand back, "Don't say you had to do it! You have a choice! YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE!"

"Then did you want me to watch while that guy killed every single one of my members-"

"YOU CAN'T PROTECT EVERYONE, YAMI-"

"I CAN!" Yami shouted back now, his jaw clenched tightly, "I CAN! I NEED TO!"

"Even if that means sacrificing yourself?!"

"That goes without saying! I'm their leader!"

"And what happens to everyone you leave behind, huh?!" Yugi lashed back, his eyes burning with repressed tears.

"This has nothing to do with me-"

"No, it doesn't! But it has everything to do with me! What would happen to me with something happened to you today?!"

"Yugi," Yami reached out to him but Yugi slapped his hand away and shook his head.

"If you want to protect everyone, then protect me too! I want you to protect me!"

"That's what I was doing today, Yugi...I was protecting you-"

"NO!" Yugi cried, "You don't understand! I don't want you to protect me by risking your life and killing like you did today! I want you to protect me here!" Yugi his his chest, "I don't feel easy with you around, Yami. I feel like you're going to leave my life any moment. I hate that feeling that I can't be without completely….I HATE IT! I just don't want to feel this anymore!"

Yami stood there as he slowly realized what Yugi was saying.

"Can't you do that for? Protect me here?" Yugi touched his chest, his eyes pleading, "Please…"

Yami finally held onto Yugi's hand tightly and pulled him closer, "I want to...but i don't know how to…"

Yugi blinked as the rain fell onto his face. He looked at Yami, "Start with telling me how you feel."

"Feel?" Yami repeated and furrowed his brows in thought for a moment, as if it was the first time someone had asked him that. His gaze softened considerably as he stared into Yugi's pure amethyst eyes, "I feel…"

Yugi waited quietly, stil trying to hold back his tears.

"Here," After a moment, Yami placed Yugi's hand over his heart, "In here, Yugi….I...I love you…"

Yugi looked at him, completely frozen on spot. His eyes darted between Yami's in shock. Did he just tell Yugi that he loves him?! But no...that can't be. Yami couldn't be in love with him. That was impossible! It shouldn't have happened! Yugi should've fought back, should've screamed at him and then ran off but he remained still.

Yami noticed the fear in Yugi's eyes and frowned. He never did understand why Yugi always looked so fearful whenever he...confessed his feelings...especially now when Yugi had specifically asked him to do it. There was really no denying what he felt for the boy. His feelings might as well be carved into stone!

He sighed and pulled Yugi closer to him before cupping his cheek, "I...I...I am in love with you, Yugi…" Yami whispered before leaning in to claim Yugi's lips softly as the rain came barrelling down on them.


	39. Chapter 39

**So, this chapter will mostly be centralized around Yami and Yugi for obvious reasons of course. I mean, Yami freaking confessed he loves Yugi! THE FEELS, MAN! Lol. Even as I write this out, it still hits hard. Lol. Had to stop myself from getting too emotional at times. Haha. Anyway, please enjoy and do leave a review! THANK YOU!  
**….

Yami slowly released Yugi's lips and looked down at him, the heavy rain soaking their clothes. Yugi kpet his eyes down, breathing heavily, "_He loves me? _He shook his head slightly in a daze, not fully understanding. From long ago, he'd known deep down inside of his heart that he'd grown attached to Yami, more than attached in fact. That's why he'd been trying to push Yami away, keep him at a distance to stop himself from hurting when he had to leave, when Yami would make him leave. But all this time, never did he think that yami would actually feel the same about him, if not more…

Yugi slowly and painfully looked up to him, his eyes filled with guilt and agondy. A single tear fell down his cheek as he looked at how vulnerable Yami looked in front of him right now. For the first time in his life, Yami had finally opened his heart up to someone completely, to Yugi...and that cut Yugi so deep he felt out of breath because he knew, no matter what Yami was going to hurt more than ever.

At this realization, Yugi's lips quivered as he shut his eyes, unable to look at Yami anymore. Yami froze up, not knowing what to do or how to react. He couldn't believe he'd opened up like that but for some reason he felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. The feeling right now was unlike anything he experienced before but what he'd been looking for since he was born: to love and be loved. Yami slowly wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him back tightly.

While Yami was feeling all sorts of emotions of being in love, Yugi was feeling something different. He'd realized he'd lost the only love he would ever have in his life. Yami would find out sooner or later why he entered his life and knowing him, Yugi knew Yami would never forgive him. Yami had lost him already, it was just that he didn't realize it yet.

Yami cupped Yugi's face now, "Yugi-"

"PHARAOH!"

Yugi and Yami startled and looked towards the HQ to see Jaden running towards them. Yugi suddenly stepped away from Yami and turned around quickly, wiping his tears away. Yami looked at Yugi for a moment, something wasn't right but he couldn't figure out what exactly.

"Pharaoh!" Jaden stopped in front of them and panted heavily, "We've been looking everywhere for you! Come on, the doctor's here to do your stitches-"

Yami looked at Jaden stoically when while Yugi spun around when he'd heart stitches, "Stitches?!" He looked at Yami, his eyes travelling to Yami's arm where his shirt was stained red. He clasped his hand over his mouth, "YAMI!" He rushed over to his side again and hesitated to touch his arm.

"You go in, we'll be there in a bit." Yami nodded to Jaden.

"NO! We're gong in now!" Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and tried to pull him along but the man wouldn't budge.

"We still haven't finished talking..."

Jaden looked at Yami and then at Yugi uncomfortably, "Ok...but hurry up, Pharaoh-"

"Jaden, we're coming now!" Yugi said sternly, trying to pull Yami along again, "Whatever it is, it's not important-"

"I just told you I love you! It's damn important!" Yami growled.

Jaden's jaw hit the ground in shock, did he just hear that right? Yugi tensed up too, his eyes searching for nothing in the dark as his hand slipped off Yami's. He took a deep breath and looked at Jaden, "Bring him in please, Jaden…" With that, he hurred back to HQ leaving Jaden and Yami in the rain.

Yami watched Yugi's figure become darker and darker in the rain and he sighed, raking his fingers through his hair in frustration.

…..

Yugi entered the HQ shivering and ran into the office, knowing everyone would be there and that would keep his mind off of what just happened outside.

He walked into the room and his heart pained when he saw Malik cleaning Marik's cut on his forehead gently and Bakura still trying to show Ryou he was absolutely fine.

"Ow...ow...OW!" Marik winced as Malik dabbed his wound.

"Who told you to do there then?!"

"Do you think I had a choice? I was dragged, I swear! Otherwise I would have never gone!" Marik lied, trying to calm Malik's fiery wrath.

"Dragged, my ass!" Malik muttered before roughly putting gauze on Marik's forehead.

"OW! Oi! You're doing more harm then good-"

"What did you just say?!" Malik glared at him.

Marik gulped, "Nothing…."

"If you ever run off like that again, I'm telling Odion!"

"What?!"

"And just you wait and see, I'll make sure that he never wants to see you again!"

"What? Oh come on, I said I was sorry, didn't I?!" Marik whined, "Aw, man!"

….

"I still think we should go to the hospital! What if you have internal bleeding or something?" Ryou asked anxiously.

"You heard the doctor, he said I'm fine-"

"I don't trust that doctor! I mean, is he even a real doctor? What kind of doctor goes around treating gang members?!"

"The kind I pay," Bakura replied bluntly, "Look, I'm fine!"

"Yea, right now, but what about later? What if you faint or feel ill later and no one's around to help?!" Ryou asked again, his voice getting higher and higher with worry.

"Fine, you can stay the night with me then." Bakura winked at him.

"Idiot!" Ryou started slapping his arm, "Even at a time like this you're a bloody idiot!"

"Oi! Ah! OW!"

Everyone was so engrossed with one another, no one noticed Yugi standing by the door watching them. If only he hadn't made the boys come on this mission, maybe Malik and Ryou would have met Marik and Bakura differently and maybe it wasn't for him, they would be together. That was all he could think about, this was all his fault and he knew it.

The door suddenly clicked open behind him and he knew it was Yami. Yugi then hurriedly when to sit next to Mana and Yusei on the sofa. Yami stepped in with Jaden and the doctor when he saw Yugi hurrying towards Mana.

"Yugi?" Mana looked up, "Why are you wet?"

"Huh?" Yugi asked, not realizing he was actually shivering from the cold.

"Were you out in the rain-Yami?" Mana saw Yami coming in, "Why are you wet, too?"

Yami looked up to Mana and this gaze met Yugi for a brief second before the doctor called Yami to the sofa. He sat down on the sofa and Jaden helped him remove his shirt, "Ahh.." Yami winced slightly when he had to bend his arm.

Yugi tried not to look too worried about him, but his eyes kept wandering back.

"I'm glad it's not a deep cut, the bullet must have just grazed your arm," The doctor examined Yami's arm, "Just a few stitches will do, Pharaoh...would you like any morphine for the pain?"

Yami looked at his wound and shook his head.

"Ok, "The doctor nodded as he took the tools out of his bag, "This is going to hurt a bit so I'll give you some local anaesthetic-"

"There's no need, just do it." Yami said, rubbing his head as if he had a headache.

"Huh? without the anaes-"

"Just do it." Yami glared at him and the doctor hurriedly took his tools out.

"Here you go, Pharaoh. This will help." Jaden walked back to Yami with a bottle of glass whisky which Yami took in one gulp and then he rested his head back on the sofa as the doctor started stitching his wound. Yami scrunched up his face at the prick and closed his eyes.

Yugi looked worriedly from the other side of the room, fiddling with his fingers as he tried to see what the doctor was doing.

"Yugi," Mana called out, "Take this towel to Yami, he's going to catch a cold." She handed him a towel and then returned to cleaning Yusei's wounds.

Yugi stared down at the towel for a moment and then slowly made his way to where Yami was. As he got closer, he could see the water grip from Yami's hair to his lean and well-build body. His chest was heaving up and down slowly as he took deep breaths, his eyes shut tightly.

Yugi cautiously sat next to him and with shaking hands, dapped Yami's shoulder with the towel, every so gently, afraid of disturbing him.

Yami's eyes snapped open and he turned to see Yugi trying to dry him with a towel. Suddenly, he forgot about the pain of the stitches as his eyes roamed over Yugi's sad and distraught face.

Yugi felt Yami's gaze on him and he gulped, before drying his arm while the doctor paid attention to his other arm. Yugi took a deep breath, trying to control his breathing as he led the towel towards Yami's heaving chest. finally, not being able to bear it anymore, his eye flickered up to his but Yami's gaze was so strong, it held him. The towel fell from his hands as he was ensnared in Yami's gaze. Yami's deep crimson eyes held a certain mesmerizing quality that gripped onto Yugi as tightly as he did in his arms earlier. Yami had such a spell over him, no amount of pushing away or lying to himself was going to stop what they had between them. They had reached the point of no return.

The others slowly realized that Yugi and Yami were in a world of their own. Ryou frowned realizing that Yugi had fallen for Yami just as he'd fallen for Bakura.

"What are they doing?" Marik asked himself as he looked at the two. For some reason, he felt something hurt deep inside him when he looked at the two, it was if they wanted each other so much but something was stopping it.

Jaden walked to the other and hesitated before he whispered, "Pharaoh said…" He looked pitifully back at Yami and Yugi again before turning back to the gang, "He told Yugi he loved him."

Bakura, Yusei and Marik looked up at Jaden as if he'd just said the most rediculous thing in the world. Yami...in love? Impossible.

"What?" Bakura breathed in shock, "Pharaoh did?"

Jaden nodded.

"Pharaoh...loves Yugi? And he said it? Are you sure?!" Yusei asked, not beliving Yami would actually express his feelings.

"Yusei, I heard it! Pharaoh said he loves Yugi!" Jaden nodded frantically.

Mana broke into a smile, "He really did? Oh my God...I can't believe it." She smiled as more tears rolled down her cheek, "Yami...he loves someone?"

Ryou's face fell and he slowly turned to malik who was looking sadly on Yami and Yugi in a daze.

…..

"I thought you wanted me to protect you?" Yami finally spoke.

Yugi snapped back to reality and he looked at Yami up and down before turning away from him. Yami quinted his eyes, not understanding him. He then turned to the doctor who was just finishing up, "You done yet?"

"Yes, Pharaoh." The doctor smiled and nodded as he looked at his work.

"Good," Yami grabbed Yugi's hand, restraining him from going anywhere. Yugi's eyes widened as he looked down at his hand and then back at Yami, "Oi," Yami then tilted his head to the rest of the gang all staring at them, "Leave us for a bit."

"Wh-why?" Yugi startled and looked back at the gang who were slowly getting up to leave, "No...wait, don't go! Ryou!"

Ryou stopped to look at him but Bakura held his hand a nodded for him to come. Ryou looked back at Yugi with an apologetic face, he wanted to stay and help but he realized Yugi had to choose was he was going to do with himself.

"Malik!" Yugi shouted at Malik to stop but Malik looked at him sadly. He knew that Yugi loved Yami back, and as much as he wished it wasn't true for Yugi's sake, he was so he had to let Yugi figure this out on his own.

"Are you just going to leave?!" Yugi looked back at the gang as they left the room, followed by the doctor. The door shut gently behind them and it was just Yugi and Yami in the room now.

The silence filled the room and Yugi held his breath, still looking at the door, hoping someone would come back and help him. Finally, he felt Yami's hand loosen on his. He stood up and went to his desk to throw on a shirt, before leaning his palms on the table. He hung his head low and Yugi saw the water drops trickle down his neck. He took a deep breath and waited nervously.

After a moment, Yami lifted his head and let out an audible sigh. He turned around and leaned back on the table, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked down at the floor directly in front of where Yugi was sitting, "You...don't feel the same…"

Yugi's eyes flickered up in protest as the statement but he couldn't say anything. He slowly stood up and could do nothing but look at him.

"How...do you want me to protect you then?" Yami's eyes met Yugi's.

Yugi bit his lip, "I...don't know."

"The thing is, you do, Yugi." Yami pushed himself off the desk and stepped closer to him.

Yugi shook his head and looked at the ground. Yami stepped a bit closer and Yugi took the same step back.

"I just bared my heart to you, Yugi." Yami sighed, "You...you're the first person...can't you just tell me what you want?"

Yugi closed his eyes and grimaced in the pure agony he felt in his heart, "I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because that's the only thing I can do for you…"

"What is?"

"It's the only way I can protect you back!" Yugi cried out, clutching his aching chest, "So, don't make me say it!"

"You don't need to protect me-"

"I do!" Yugi shouted and stormed past him but Yami grabbed his hand and pulled him back, causing their bodies to slam again each other. Yugi looked up at him, wide eyed as tears fell from his face.

"Why...what's going on?" Yami looked at him worriedly, brushing a gold strand of hair away from Yugi's face.

"Take it back…" Yugi stuttered as he held onto Yami tightly, "Take it back, please…"

Yami closed his eyes, knowing what he was asking of him.

"Take it back! Say you don't love me!" Yugi cried, "Take it back, please!" Yugi hit Yami's chest before pushing himself off and rushing for the door.

Yami cursed under his breath and ran up to him and shut the door before he could get out. Yugi stood there, staring at the door, breathing heavily.

"What are you hiding from me?" Yami asked slowly.

Yugi shook his head head and tried to open the door again.

"FOR F*CK'S SAKE, YUGI! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!" Yami shouted angrily, losing his patience.

Yugi froze up and breathed out, "I...don't...love you…"

Yugi blinked and his hand slipped off the door. He felt numb as he turned around back to the office.

"I...don't!" Yugi repeated again, trying to convince himself. "I hate you! I hate what you've done to me!"

Yami stopped in his tracks as he listened to Yugi, his back facing him.

"I hate you for making me this weak, for making me worry about you! I hate you for making me want to see you all the time...for making me...feel this way! Damn it, Yami!"

Yami furrowed his brows and slowly turned around, looking at Yugi still facing the door.

"I hate you so much!" Yugi shouted, leaning his head against the door, "You're the reason...I'll never love...anyone else…" He whispered so quietly that Yami was barely able to hear him.

Yami, stunned, finally walked back to Yugi and spun him around, pushing him back against the door. He searched those amethyst eyes of his, holding nothing but pure sadness and pain.

"If you hate me, then hate me!" Yami clenched his jaw but his gaze softened again, "Just...don't leave me…"

Yugi stopped crying then and looked up at Yami.

"You don't have to love me back," Yami whispered as he leaned his forehead on Yugi's, "But don't abandon me like everyone else…"

Yugi felt his heart shatter into a million pieces hearing him beg. Against his better judgement, his hand reached up for Yami's face, "Don't say that, please…"

"Can't you do that much for me?" Yami asked tiredly, "You don't have to love me back-"

"But I do!" Yugi admitted, shaking Yami slightly, "That's the problem! I love you!"

Yami's face fell in shock as Yugi cried in his arms.

"I love you! That's the problem!" Yugi hit his chest, "There's turning back now and it's all my fault!"

"Yugi," Yami held onto his hands, stopping Yugi from hitting himself, "It's not your fault-"

"It is! This is a mistake! And I can't turn back! I can't change anything!" Yugi shook his head frantically, cursing himself for letting it get this far.

Yami pulled Yugi towards him to get his attention. Yugi crashed into his chest and he slowly looked up at him, his eyes pleading for him to help.

"It's not a mistake," Yami said seriously, his gaze as sincere as ever. "I promise you...I'll make you see we're not a mistake."


	40. Chapter 40

**Whee! Had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Hehe. Hope you enjoy it, too! Savor the giddiness while it lasts…it will be one hell of a roller coaster ride after shit goes down. Anyway, thank you so much for all your support, guys! I'm very humbled and blessed to have readers like you all. Please do continue to review. Your reviews are all very entertaining and motivate me to update as quickly as possible. * hint hint wink wink* Well, here it is! Part one of three. Had to cut it up a bit... I'll update the other two parts tomorrow. ENJOY! **

**….**

"It's not a mistake...I promise...I'll make you see we're not a mistake."

Mana held onto Jaden's arm tightly as the gang stood outside the door, they'd heard everything. Mana furrowed her brows, just like everyone else, they seemed to feel this unspoken pain that Yami and Yugi were feeling.

Malik slowly looked up to Ryou and Ryou shook his head in defeat. Just like Yugi had said, there really wasn't any turning back now.

Bakura's eyes narrowed when he noticed Malik and Ryou looking at each other, nervously. Suddenly, he remembered his conversation with Ryou the day he'd run off while they were all out,

'_**God, what the hell,' Bakura muttered to himself and pulled Ryou back to him, 'Look, I don't know what's going with you, one minute you're happy and close and the next minute you're cold and distant. I can't figure you out, Ryou Bakura. So tell me straight, what's going on?'**_

_**Ryou stared at him, his hear racing, he wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to tell him that he was falling for him, that he wanted to have him close. He wanted to tell him he wished they'd met through different circumsances, he wanted to tell Bakura everything. **_

'_**Ryou,' Bakura whispered, stepping forward, 'You can tell me.'**_

_**But Ryou knew he couldn't tell him anything.**_

'_**I...can't...'**_

'_**You can,' Bakura cupped Ryou's face gently, 'It's me.'**_

'_**Exactly...it's you….' **_

"_Exactly, it's you?" _Bakura through in his mind as he looked at Ryou looking at the office door and then back at Malik nervously. Why did he have this feeling that whatever Yugi was trying to hide from Yami was the same thing Ryou was trying to hide from him?

Bakura wasn't the only one that had this very thought, Marik saw how anxious Malik looked standing by the door, as if he was ready to run in and stop Yami and Yugi's conversation. A slow uneasy feeling crept deep inside of him as he remembered the night Malik had to him to stay away from Odion.

'_**Then make me understand,' Marik stepped forward, 'Because I don't get why you're so angry.'**_

'_**Marik, please...don't...'**_

'_**Don't what?!' **_

'_**Don't help!' Malik shouted back, 'And...please just stay away from my brother.'**_

'_**Malik?' Marik blinked, unable to understand, 'Did...I do something wrong?'**_

_**Malik shook his head, 'No...that's the problem.'**_

'_**Stop talking in code and just tell me!' **_

'_**If...if you don't stop...later...the pain will be unbearable...' Malik stuttered as tears fell down his cheeks.**_

The last line echoed in Marik's mind, and he slowly started to look at Malik in a different light. He was hiding something from me...or more precisely, those three boys were hiding something grom them.

Suddenly, the door opened and Yugi walked out, stunned by everything. He looked up and paused when he realized everyone had heard everything. Yugi met Malik and Ryou's gaze, his eyes watering. Ryou silently shook his head and walked up to Yugi before hugging him.

"Let's go home." Ryou whispered to Yugi and then turned to the rest of the gang, "We're going to go home, if that's ok...Mana, you coming?"

"Oh, yes." Mana nodded slowly looking back into the dark office room where Yami was still standing. She turned to Yusei, "Yusei, look after Yami please…"

Yusei noded and stroked her hair before she left with the boys.

…

Marik stepped into the office slowly, "Pharaoh?"

Yami turned around tiredly and looked at Marik, not saying anything. Marik didn't know what to say to him, there was just his confused, hurt look on Yami's face that made him uncomfrotable. He'd never see Yami look like this before. Before he could say anything, Yusei walked in and stood in front of Yami. "How does it feel?" Yusei asked with a warm smile.

"What?"

Yusie laughed and hit Yami's arm jokingly, "To be human, you b*stard!"

Yami paused for a moment before smiling. In a way, Yusei was right, all thier lives they'd lived like nothing and no one in the world affected them. They lived like dead corpses as Mana put it but now they were learning to care for someone else other than themselves. Feeling this was for someone was like someone up there had given him another chance at living.

"Felt like I was watching a drama," Bakura chuckled.

"Hey!" Yami shouted at him, still laughing.

Bakura suddenly grabbed Marik and cupped his face.

"B-Bakura...what...are you doing?" Marik stuttered, trying to push Bakura off of him but Bakura just held him tighter.

"I promise you, we're not a mistake!" Bakura badly imitated Yami.

"OI, YOU F*CKING B*STARD!" Yami shouted while the other four laughed, teasing their leader.

"Pharaoh," Marik wiggled his shoulders and winked at Yami.

"That's it, you damn b*stards!" Yami grabbed Marik before he could escape and put him into a headlock.

"Ahh….ahhh….Pharaoh! I'm sorry. I was just kidding! AHHH!" Marik screamed as Yami tightened his grip.

"What were you saying just now, huh?!" Yami growled while the others laughed at the expense of the poor Tomb Raider's misforunte.

"Ahh! Pharaoh is the best! AH! THE BEST!" Marik shouted, trying to get out of Yami's grip.

"Damn right, I'm the best!"

….

"I can't stay here any longer," Yugi whispered to the boys once they were back in his room.

"Yugi-"

"No!" He shook his head, "I can't! I can't be here when he finds out!"

"You don't know that…" Ryou tried to calm Yugi down.

"This mission is going to end some day and when it does, they're going to find out!"

"So, are you saying to abort the mission?" Malik chimed in.

Yugi sank back onto his bed, "I don't know…"

Malik looked at Yugi and sighed heavily, "Do you really love him?"

Yugi's eyes flickered up to meet Malik's. Malik already knew the answer just by looking into Yugi's tortured gaze, "Do you think he loves you just as much?"

Yugi closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

"What i'm trying to say is...do you think he'll forgive you if he finds out?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what should we do? Malk asked anxiously, "If they find out before the mission finishes then…"

The boys grew silent at that, they knew very well what happened to traitors here.

"What...if we tell them the truth?" Ryou finally suggested.

"Isn't that the same as being found out?"

"No," Ryou shook his head, "Look, there's no point denying this now, none of us want Millenium to get into trouble with the police, right?"

Both boys noded slowly in agreement.

"So, let's just tell them the truth, telling them the truth means we didn't betray them."

"And what if they don't see it that way?" Malik shot Ryou a look, "I don't know, Ryou…"

"And what happens after we tell them the truth?" Yugi asked, "Do we leave the police force and join Millenium?"

Ryou fell silent, that wasn't what he wanted at all.

"I think we should just leave!" Yugi exclaimed, nearly hysterical at this point.

"Can you do that? Can you really leave Pharaoh after tonight?" Ryou asked.

"That's the least I should do for him! I should just get the hell out of his life!" Yugi shook his head and broke into tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't you think it's the only one good thing we can do for them?"

Malik nodded, "Yugi's right...we need to leave."

Ryou hung his head low as he suddenly thought of Bakura.

"Ryou," Yugi shook his head, "We can't do this to them anymore."

Ryou looked up at Yugi and sighed, "I know…"

"So, we're all in agreement...we're going to abort the mission and get the f*ck out of their lives?" Malik looked at the two boys.

It was damn hard but Yugi clenched his jaw and nodded slowly.

"Can...I at least say goodbye?" Ryou asked sadly.

"Ryou-"

"I won't tell him anything….I just want to spend...one day at least without thinking about all of this...please?"

"One day without all this?" Yugi laughed humorlessly before his face fell again, "If only…"

…..

"I think we should move the b7 by the end of this week, we've kept it there for too long now." Karim suggested to the five boys in the HQ the next morning.

"That sounds good to me...what do you think, Pharaoh?" Bakura looked back at Yami.

Yami was fiddling with his ring, staring into space in deep thought. He'd wanted to see Yugi all night but he couldn't bring himself to see him. But he'd promised to show him that they weren't a mistake. How the f*ck was he meant to do that?! If only he'd actually bothered to be nice to people he might have had a clue.

"Pharaoh?" Bakura asked again and the rest of the gang stared at Yami who was still in this own little world.

"_What the hell do boys like Yugi like anyway?" _Yami furrowed his brows in dee thought. He sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration and turned around, surprised to see the guys staring at at him with raised brows.

Yami quickly cleared his throat and picked up a random file and began reading it instead.

"Um...Pharaoh?" Yusei stepped forward.

"What?"

"You didn't answer the question."

"Question?" Yami looked at the guys, totally unaware of the fact that they'd been talking to him.

"About the B7?" Marik added.

"B7?" Yami raised a brow, "You know, shouldn't we be moving that to our new location? Karim, I want that done by the end of this week."

The guys shook their heads in disbelief as Yami repeated pretty much what they'd been discussing all this time.

"Bakura," Isis walked in and handed a file to Bakura, "The file you wanted, it's for the new location."

"Thanks, Isis."

Isis smiled at the rest and turned to leave again when Yami stood up from his chair abruptly, starling everyone, "ISIS!"

"H-huh?"

"I need to speak with you."

"What about?"

"Um…" Yami looked at the boys, "Oi, don't you have someone to be?"

"No," They shook their heads.

"Damn it…" Yami muttered through gritted teeth.

"What is it?"

Yami took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Pharaoh?"

Yami looked straight at her and cringed before speaking, "D-dating…"

"Dating?" Isis asked back, confused while the others quickly looked back at them subtly at the mention of dating.

"Yes...dating…" Yami rubbed the back of his neck, "You...you've gone one dates before, I'm sure."

Isis blinked twice, "Yes I have…"

"What...did you do?" Yami asked and then facepalmed himself.

"Do? Um...a lot of things."

"No, no…" Yami shook his head, "I-I need specific."

"Why? Do you want to do something with me?"

"No, Isis…"

"Pharaoh, what are you trying to say? I don't understand!"

The boys snickered in the background understanding what was going on. Isis sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "Cant you just tell me properly?"

"WHAT DO PEOPLE LIKE TO DO?!" Yami shouted.

"WHEN?!"

"WHEN THEY'RE WITH…" Yami clenched his jaw and sighed in defeat. This was hopeless! "Forget it!"

"Isis!" Jaden shouted from behind, "He wants help with Yugi!"

Isis turned back to Yami and made an 'O' with her mouth, finally understanding. "Well, why didn't you just say so then?"

….

"BOO!" Malik jumped out from behind when Marik got out of his car.

"AH!" Marik startled slightly, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Pft, such a girl! Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"I've got to-"

"No you don't." Malik cut him short.

"Sorry?"

"You don't have anything to do today!"

"I don't?" Marik asked, confused.

"Nope, I don't have anything to do today either."

Marik looked around him in confusion, "Ok...and?"

"And...you have nothing to do today...I have nothing to do today…." Malik smiled, blushing a bit.

"Wait...are you asking me on a date?" Marik grinned.

"What date? I'm just saying since we've got nothing to do we might as well do nothing...together."

"Ah...so a non-date." Marik nodded, smiling.

"Yea...so what should we do first on our non-date?" Malik cleared his throat and tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

….

Yugi slowly truged to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"YUGI!"

"GAH!" Yugi fell back onto the floor at Mana's sudden outburst.

Mana ran up to him and helped him up, "Have you been sleeping this whole time? It's nearly twelve! I thought you were getting ready?!"

"Ah...yea...I couldn't sleep last night so...wait, ready for what?" Yugi mumbled, still half asleep.

"Your date!"

"Date?" Yugi frowned.

"Wait, you don't know?" Mana asked and then sighed in frustration, "WHY ARE MY BROTHERS SUCH DUMBASSES?!"

"What?"

Mana turned back to Yugi and smiled, "Just a moment, Yugi." She then ran to her room and called Isis.

…

"Isis….I thought you told me to get Yugi ready for his date with Yami?!"

"_Yea, is he ready yet?" _

"No, he just got out of bed!" Mana whined.

"_What? But I told Pharaoh to tell Yugi to be ready by twelve!"_

"Are you sure Yami told him?"

"_God! Why are these guys so dumb?! Mana, just get Yugi ready. I'll deal with the dumbass here!"_

…..

"YOU!" Isis walked into the kitchen where the boys were trying to pass their experience of dating to Yami. It wasn't that Yami didn't have any experience with guys and girls alike, it was more that he had no experience dating or being to them, most of them just ended up in his bed without him having to even try.

"IDIOTS!" Isis shouted again, getting their attention.

"What's wrong, Isis?" Yusei asked.

"Did you call to ask Yugi on a date?!" Isis whirled to face Yami.

Yami blinked back innocently, "No, you didn't tell me to."

Isis slapped her forehead in frustration, "Then how is he meant to know?!"

"I was just going to go up and tell him to come out with me."

"No, no, NO!" Isis slammed the kitchen table, "You idiot!"

The boys edged away from her slightly.

"What?"

"So, you were just going to drag him out without any notice?!"

"Is that wrong?" Yami tilted his head to the side.

"Is that wrong?!" Isis gasped, "YES! You're meant to call him and asked him if he would like to go on a date with you! That's how it works!"

"Ahh…" Yami nodded.

"You know what? Nevermind." Isis calmed down, "I have taught you the basics….you just stick to them and you'll be fine."

"Yea and remember what I told you." Yusei nodded to Yami, "Innocent boys like Yugi like bad boys so you know, try to act-"

"WHAT?" Isis stopped him, "Look at Yami! He doesn't need to be any badder than he already it! We don't want Yugi running a mile!"

"Isis, he's a softy really!"

"Softy?! Him not calling to inform Yugi about their date is already bad enough! That's enough bad boy points for the day!"

"Also, remember to look like you're not that interested in him, he'll totally start paying more attention to you." Bakura patted Yami's shoulder.

"Don't look interested?" Yami furrowed his brows and nodded.

"NO!" Isis groaned, "Not interested?! Look at his face!" She pointed to Yami's face, "There's no expression here whatsoever! A bloody rock has more expression than he does! He looks like he's not interested in general! Don't do that, Pharaoh!"

Yami rubbed his head in confusion.

"Ok, ok...I know one thing that will work on dates, never compliment them!" Jaden suggested.

"GET OUT! OUT!" Isis shouted at the boys, she'd had enough of their "advice".

…

After being literally kicked out of Yami's apartment, Bakura went back to his apartment. He couldn't help the but smile that Yami was actually trying to show Yugi he really cared for him. But then memories from last night came flashing back and he couldn't shrug off the feeling something wasn't quite right.

He opened his door and walked in when suddenly an aroma of cooking filled his place. He furrowed his brows and walked into the kitchen. He peered through the door and sighed contently when he saw Ryou cooking in his kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Ryou startled and turned around, "Oh...you're here."

"This is my apartment." Bakura smiled and walked up to him, "What are you up to?"

"I'm cooking."

"I can see that...but why?"

"I wanted to have lunch with you." Ryou pouted, "Is that ok?"

Bakura smiled warmly, "It's fine."

"Actually I wanted to have breakfast with you but you were already gone when I came down. So I ate by myself."

"Oh, sorry." Bakura muttered, wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, "What are you cooking?"

"Tofu curry-"

"Oh…"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "I didn't put a whole cup of salt!"

"Ah," Bakura chuckled and hugged Ryou from behind again, "Anyway, is there any special reason you're doing this?"

Ryou stopped stirring for a moment, "_Ryou, you promised yourself you wouldn't think of anything but you and Bakura today!" _He smiled and stirred again, "No, I just wanted to cook for you."

"Can you cook for me everyday then?" Bakura asked as he kissed Ryou's cheek.

Ryou's face fell again, there wasn't ever going to be another time, "Um...well, what if you don't like my cooking? You still want me to cook for you?"

"Yeah, I just won't eat it."

"HEY!" Ryou turned around and whacked Bakura's arm.

"What?" Bakura laughed, "You know I can't lie!"

"Jerk." Ryou pouted.

"Uh-oh, you're making the ugly face again."

"What did you say?!"

"You're making the ugly face." Bakura repeated, trying not to laugh.

"Come here! Come here now!" Ryou grabbed the spoon and started chasing Bakura around the kitchen.

…

"Where are we going anyway?" Yugi asked Mana as he fixed his leather jacket.

"Um...um…" Mana looked around.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and she sighed with relief, "Yugi, can you get that for me?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Yugi went and opened the door and came face to face with Yami.

Yugi lookd away nervously while Yami rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked up and caught the sight of Mana mouthing for him to say something.

"Um...let's go." Yami grabbed Yugi's hand.

"H-huh?!" Yugi startled and pulled his hand back.

Mana hit her head against the wall repeatedly and then shook her head frantically at Yami from the back.

"I mean...please...can you come with me?" Yami asked slowly.

Mana gave him the thumbs up.

"Where?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"I...don't know…"

"What?"

Mana facepalmed herself. How could he not know where they were going?! This had to be the start of the worst date ever!

"I just want to go somewhere...with you…" Yami shrugged.

"Um...sorry...Mana and I actually have plans-"

"No, we don't!" Mana walked up to them, "So, Yugi, you're free to go with my brother!"

"But you said-"

"Nope! Now, go and have fun you crazy kids!" Mana shoved Yugu out the door and closed it shut, locking it.

"Huh?" Yugi lookd at the door confused "MANA?!"

"Shall we go?" Yami asked.

Yugi slowly turned back to him and nervously fiddled with with the hem of his white button down. "I...guess so."

…

"Oh, what an idiot!" Isis muttered as she hid behind a bush with Yusei and Jaden.

"Even I would have known better than to bring a motorcycle!" Yuei shook his head as his Leader's poor choice in transportation.

….

Yami got on his bike and turned back to Yugi who was just staring at the space behind him, "Are you not getting on?"

"Huh? OH...um...right…."

Yugi gulped and intended to move but remained glue on the spot. He'd never ridden a motorcycle before. Yami noticed Yugi's hesitation and sighed before getting off the place a black shiny helmet over Yugi's head. Without another word, he guided Yugi to the bike and sat down.

Yugi clenched his hands into fists and looked around, looking for somewhere to put his hands.

Yami turned around, "Why are you acting nervous all of a sudden?" He then grabbed Yugi's hands and wrapped them around his torso and turned back to whisper, "Don't let go."


	41. Chapter 41

**Part 2/3. Will update part three tomorrow. So tired guys…I'm sorry. I meant to update the other day but I got caught up with studying and my job so I couldn't…:( Hopefully this update makes up for it. Anyway, just FYI Marik's last name will be Blishtar. I got it from YGOTAS. LOL. sorry, i couldn't find a more creative name…**

**Please review and thank you so much for your support.**

**…...**

"So, what's the first thing to do on our non-date?" Marik asked as he drove.

"Um...where do you normally go for non-dates?"

"Don't really take them anywhere," Marik thought, "Just meet them at the clubs."

"Ah, so you're one of those guys…"

"One of those guys?" Marik looked at him and then back at the road, "What do you mean one of those guys?!"

"You know, those perverts that hang around in clubs literally preying on girls or guys with just their eyes-"

"WHAT THE! HEY! Pervert? Preying?!"

Malik burst into laugher, "You do have the face for it."

"For what?! Face for what?! A PERVERT?!" Marik continued to shout while Malik kept laughing.

….

Yugi hadn't moved an inch since he got on the bike and he really didn't want to. His heart was completely split in two, one side was telling him this didn't feel right and the other was telling him he was never going to feel with way with anyone else so for the short time he had left with Yami, just enjoy it.

Yami abruptly changed lanes and Yugi instinctively held onto him tighter. Yami cursed himself, he was so used to riding his bike alone that he forget that Yugi might be scared. And so he slowed down slightly and steadied his bike for Yugi.

Yugi should have loosened his hold on Yami not but his arms weren't listening to him anymore. Instead, they stayed where they were and much to his own surprise, he gently leaned against Yami's back and closed his eyes at the comfort.

Yami tilted his head back slightly when Yugi placed his head on his back and looked down at his hands tightly holding each in front of his chest. Yugi was holding on so tightly, he could see his knuckles going white. Yami furrowed his brows. He knew Yugi wasn't scared because he'd slowed down. So why was he holding onto him like that?

Yugi took a deep breath, savoring every moment of this. Later on he could look back and remember that there was time in his life when he was in love with the most extraordinary man.

….

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS….NOO!" Ryou wailed when he'd shown paper and Bakura had shown scissors.

"HAHAHA! Come on, give me your hand!" Bakura tired to pull Ryou's arms from behind his back.

"NOO! Pleaseeee, another chance?"

"What another chance?! Look at how red my arms are because of you! You're getting it!" Bakura showed him his red and bruised arms.

After lunch, they'd somehow ended up playing rock paper scissors to decide who would wash the dishes but it turned into a, if you lose, you get hit game instead. To be honest, Ryou was happy to spend his last day with Bakura like this, just the two of them without anyone else around. He didn't care if they weren't on some meaningful date. Them having the time together was enough. Besides, it was easier to forget everything if it was just him and Bakura.

"Ah, really?!" Ryou wailed as he slowly brought his arm out.

"Oh, come on! Don't be a spoil sport!"

"Ah, I hate you!" Ryou cringed and closed his eyes.

"One...two…" Bakura teased, bending his fingers, ready to hit Ryou's arm.

"Ahh! Hurry up if you're going to do it!"

"One...two….three!"

"AHH!" Ryou screamed with his eyes shut but instead of getting hit, he felt Bakura's lips on his cheek. He opened his eyes and turned to look at him in shock but Bakura just flashed a sweet smile.

….

The bike suddenly stopped in a park, he'd never been before. Yugi slowly lifted his head off of Yami's back and Yami turned to look at him. Yugi caught his gaze and quickly lookd away.

"Where...are we?" Yugi asked, trying not to sound nervous as he got off the bike and looked around.

Yami got off too and walked up to Yugi who was now walking up to the lake in the middle of the park. "It's so pretty here. Are we outside of Domino?"

"Yeah."

Yugi noticed something off in Yami's voice and turned to look at him. He was staring across the lake, deep in his own thoughts. Yugi turned back to the lake and looked around, this was a strange place to bring him. There was hardly anyone around and something in Yami's expression made this place look sad as beautiful as it was.

"This is the place I began my life…" Yami said slowly, still staring at the lake.

"Began your life?"

Yami nodded before looking at Yugi, "This is where Aknamkanon, the Millenium boss found me."

Yugi's face fell when he realized what Yami was talking about. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander on the ground around him. Somewhere here was where Yami was tragically separated from his mother. He looked back up at him, his eye full of concern and hurt for him.

Yami saw Yugi's expression and shook his head, "Don't...don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"I didn't bring you here to make you feel sorry for me." Yami said as he slowly faced him, "I came here because this is the only way I can explain to you."

"Explain?"

Yami took a deep breath and looked straight into Yugi's eyes, "That very moment when Aknamkanon found me is when my life as being simple Yami ended and Pharaoh began. I've grown up in a world where having no family, no trust, no protection is normal...do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Yugi slowly shook his head.

Yami sighed and tried to say something but stopped to think again, "What I'm trying to say is that I know nothing but what I've learned from being in Millenium. I didn't get to do things that normal kids do. I don't know how to be fun, I don't know what it's like to have a family, or to depend on someone other than my members, I don't know how...to be nice is what I'm trying to say…"

Yugi smiled slightly as the last comment.

Yami rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "I know I promised to show you that we're not a mistake...but to tell you the truth, I don't have a clue how to do that."

Yugi looked at Yami being like this for the first time and didn't know what to do either. He realized why Yami brought him here, he was trying to tell him what he ended up that way he was...that he wanted to be a good person but circumstances in his life made him take a darker...more dangerous path. Yugi felt like Yami was almost reaching out to him, to him, to be patient with him and wait for him to change because he could, for Yugi...he would.

Without any thought, Yugi stepped forward, a little close to him and smiled brightly at him. Yami looked down at him, puzzled. Last night and this morning, Yugi had acted like he didn't want to be anywhere near him. So why was he smiling all of a sudden?

Little did he know that Yugi was going to give him one last gift, a chance to relive his childhood. Yugi felt it was the first and last good thing he could do for him.

"You don't have to do anything," Yugi said, smiling sweetly at him, "Just follow my lead, ok?"

Yami blinked slightly but nodded all the same.

…..

"My lovely," Marik teased and pulled the chair out for Malik. Marik had brought him to some fancy restaurant in Domino he'd never been to but he wasn't complaining as long as he got to eat. He was starving!

Malik covered his face as the waiter giggled at Marik. He sat down and shook his head in embarrassment. Marik when to sit in his chair too and laughed at Malik's red face.

"Mr. Blishtar, will you be having the usual wine or would you like to try the House Special today?" The waiter politely asked Marik.

"Wait," Malik interrupted, "Does he come here often?"

Before Marik could stop the waiter from saying anyhting, the waiter nodded to Malik, "Yes, sir. He comes here often."

"Ah, is that so?" Malik raised his brows at Marik as he hid his face behind the menu, he then turned back to the waiter, "His 'dates' must love this place then…?"

"Oh, I don't know, sir. It's always a different partner so I wouldn't be able to tell you if they liked he place, although they usually look like they're having a good time."

Marik face palmed himself and then just then Malik gave him the evil glare, he shook his head innocently as if to say it wasn't him.

"They're always very good looking-"

"Ok! Enough!" Marik stopped the waiter, "Just get the usual!"

"Of course, Mr. Blishtar." The waiter bowed to them both and left.

"Asshole!" Malik leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms across his chest, "I cannot believe you would bring me to the same place you bring your other 'dates'!"

"No," Marik leaned forward, "It's not that I bring them-"

"Let me guess, they just happen to be here and you being the ever so nice gentlemen ask them to join you for dinner?"

"Something like that…" Marik smiled apologetically.

Malik rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok, to tell you the truth...I did use to come here often but that was before you."

"B-before me?"

"Yeah." Marik smirked, "Those people were just to pass the time but now that I have you to annoy, I don't need anyone else."

"B*stard!" Malik glared playfully and threw his napkin at him.

…

"Come sit down!" Yugi waved Yami to come sit next to him. He turned back and started taking off his shoes.

"Are...we really going to do this here?" Yami leaned in slightly and asked as he looked at the people passing by in the busy street.

Yugi nodded and pulled him to sit down beside him.

"I don't feel comfortable-"

"Yami! Didn't we agree to do what I wanted today?"

"Yeah but this is a bit…" Yami looked apologetically at the old woman in front of him, waiting for him to take off his shoes.

"Sorry, he's a bit shy." Yugi nodded to the two woman sitting in front of them.

"That's quite alright, dear." The woman in front of Yugi said as she took his food and started massaging it.

"Ah, that feels good. Yami, come on! Hurry up!"

Yami grumbled as he took his shoes and socks off. He slowly placed his foot in front of the woman apologetically.

"Aw, there's nothing to be shy. You're young enough to be my son!" The woman teased and Yugi laughed along while Yami looked as stiff as a log.

"Why are we doing this?" Yami asked Yugi again, trying to hide his face.

"Hm?"

"We do we have to do this?"

"Ah...apparently, it is believed that when a baby is born, you need to massage their feet and legs so that they grow up to be really tall. Isn't that right?" He asked the two woman massaging their feet.

"Yes, it's a little tradition we picked up from the Chinese and the Koreans." The first woman nodded.

"But saying that, I massaged my son's feet until he was nearly six months old yet he's as short as girl! Didn't even reach six feet," The second woman shook her head and turned to Yami, "Your mother must have massaged your feet, that's why you're so tall and handsome."

Yugi froze up, not knowing if he should say something.

"No, she didn't…" Yami replied stoically.

"Oh," The woman looked at each other awkwardly.

"Aha...ha…" Yugi laughed, trying to break the tension, "That's why I brough him here today. I think he still has the potential to grow a few more inches."

"Yugi?" Yami looked at him warningly.

Yugi looked at him quickly and turned away, looking at his hands, "You said...you didn't get to do things other kids did...so…" He looked up at him with his big, pure, innocent amethyst eyes, "I want you to do everything you missed out on."

Yami stared at Yugu for a long moment. How could he be full of surprises like this?

…..

"I'm telling you, it works." Ryou pulled Bakura off the sofa.

"I'm sure it does but why do I need to do ti?"

"Because you need to tone up!"

"I NEED TO BLOODY TONE UP?!" Bakura asked, insulted. Then again, Ryou had never really seen his body.

"Yes!" Ryou pulled him up again, "Right, spread your legs like this!" He hit Bakura's thighs.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Arms up!" Ryou put his hands up and waited for Bakura to do the same.

"Are we really doing this?"

Ryou started to pout at him sadly, his deep, puppy-like brown eyes were too much for Bakura.

"Oh, not the puppy eyes…." Bakura whined.

"Please?"

"Fine!" Bakura said gruffly before putting his hands up.

"Ok and bend to the left," Ryou demonstrated and Bakura followed, "Now the other side."

Bakura closed his eyes and shook his head but still followed.

"Ok, now star jumps!" Ryou started while Bakura stared at him with the biggest 'you've got to be kidding' face.

"Come on you fat ass!"

"Fat ass?!"

"Come on!" Ryou tried to get him to follow along.

"Alright, that's it." Bakura then grabbed Ryou's hand instead and pulled him down so that he came crashing down on him.

Ryou froze up at the closeness between them but Bakura still held his hand so that Ryou couldn't get up. Bakura looked at Ryou's irresistible face, forgetting they were in a very compromising position. Ryou bit his lip and looked away slightly, feeling Bakura's gaze on him.

"You know, I have a better way of toning up." Bakura smiled, his eyes darkening.

"Huh?" Ryou asked but before he could get up, Bakura had someone managed to turn them around so that Ryou was lying down on the sofa and Bakura was ontop of him.

"Want to give it a try?"

"Wh-what?!" Ryou stuttered, his mind unable to understand the situation. Bakura was too damn close, to damn hot for him to even think straight right now.

"I said, do you want to give it a try?" Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear.

"Ryou's eyes widened finally in understanding, "WHAT?!" He screamed and pushed Bakura off of him.

"OW!"

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!" Ryou started hitting him crazily with a cusion.

….

"Come on!" Yugi felt Yami's hand and pulled him along the busy street market.

Yami put his other hand in his pocket and causally let Yugi pulled him along. After all, he had no idea what this boy was planning and even if he didn't want to do it, Yugi would force him to do it anyway, so what was the point of worrying?

"Ok!" Yugi found was he was looking for and spun back around to face Yami, "Close your eyes!"

Yami sighed but still did it.

"No peeping." Yugi warned before turning back to the little street stall. After a moment, he turned back to Yami, "Ok, you can open your eyes now.'

Yami opened them and warily looked at Yugi.

"I want you to choose one of these items, the first one that pops into your head ok?" He pulled Yami to stand in front of the stall.

There, on the table were six items: A stethoscope (doctor), a pen (writer), money (wealthy), a microphone (singer), an airplane (pilot), and a duel monsters card (duelist).

"Why? What is this?" Yami asked.

"On your first birthday, you're made to choose one of these items and it's mean to predict what career you'll have when you're older."

"But I am older-"

"Just do it." Yugi said sternly.

Yami turned back to the objects and scrunched up his face, not really interested in any of them. He looked up slightly and caught sight of a toy knife. He smiled and pointed to it.

"What did you choose?" Yugi asked excitedly but frowned when he saw what Yami was pointing at.

Yami reached for it and shook it front of him, "This."

"Nope!" Yugi grabbed the knife and hit it behind his back.

"What? I chose that, what does it mean?" Yami asked, trying to get the knife back from Yugi. The knife obviously meant he'd be in a dangerous job and Yugi didn't want that for him.

"No...choose something else, I don't like it!" Yugi said leaning back, struggling to keep the knife out of sight, "No! Choose something else-AHH!" Yami suddenly leaned in and kissed Yugi unexpectedly. Yugi froze up, allowing the knife to slip out of his grasp.

"Got it." Yami smiled like a kid before turning around to find Yugi still frozen.

Yugi blinked and raised his hand to touch his lips in shock.

"What's with that look? It's not like we haven't kissed beofre."

Yugi growled and hit his arm, "You're doing it again, damn it!"

"What?"

"Making it sound like we...you know…?" Yugi hissed, looking apologetically at the storekeeper.

"Oh," Yami nodded, "You mean SLEPT together?"

The sore worker coughed awkwardly.

Yugi's face turned tomato red as he glared at Yami.

…

Yami sat on one of the swings at the park, waiting for Yugi who had run off a moment ago to get something. He kicked the ground gently and looked around the playground. It was full of mothers and children running around. A sad smile crept onto his lips as he watched them.

"Ah!"

Yami turned to find Yugi sitting on the swing opposite to him; he then took something out of a plastic container and gave one to Yami.

"What is it?"

"What is it?! WHAT IS IT?!" Yugi blinked a thim, "Stop joking with me!"

But Yami just stared at him blankly.

"It's mochi!" Yugi waved the small retangular white and pink thing in front of him, "Mochi, Yami!"

"Oh…" Yami took the so called mochi from him.

"When I was five, this right here," Yugi raised the mochi in the air as if would suddenly start raining glitter and gold, "Was the most important thing in my life."

Yami raised a brow.

"Just try it."

Yami causally took a bit and chewed...chewed and swallowed, then took another bite without saying anything.

"Well? How it?" Yugi asked expectantly.

"It's ok." Yami shrugged, taking another bite.

Yugi stopped abruptly. He stared at Yami in disbelief and shook his head before starting to walk away.

"Yugi!" Yami grabbed his hand, "What's wrong?"

Yugi turned around with a devastated look on his face, "How...how can mochi just be ok?!"

Yami furrowed his brows in confusion and then burst into laughter.

"Are you laughing?!" Yugi exclaimed and started walking away again.

"Hey, wait up!" Yami ran in front of him, "Ok, ok...I'm sorry. It's good."

"Good?" Yugi pouted, disappointed.

"Ok, really, really, good...happy?"

Yugi finally broke into a smile and nodded. Yami took another piece out of the box and bit it, "So, what's next?"

Yugi beamed at him happily, it seemed Yami was finally starting to enjoy himself. If Yugi could give him just one happy memory from today then he would have achieved what he was trying to do for him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Whoo! Lost of FEELS in this chapter. Hope you're all prepared for this and what's to come next. Just a warning, things start to get a bit…HEAVY after this chapter. Emotions will be evoked, tears will be shed, and anger will rise. It'll be one hell of a roll coaster rider. Oh! Also, this chapter contains a little bit of sensuality…not so much to call it Lime but it's there. **

**Anyway, please ENJOY and as always please leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own YU-GI-OH nor do I own Ed Sheeran's song Give Me Love…**

**…..**

Ryou sat on the couch, dangling his legs on one side while he leaned on Bakura, who was busy with work on his laptop. Ryou turned his head and gave Bakura a segment of an orange he'd been peeling.

Bakura opened his mouth and leaned slightly towards him without taking his eyes off the computer screen. Ryou smiled and plopped the orange into Bakura's mouth.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hm...nothing." Bakura mumbled as he hurriedly typed away.

Ryou pouted, "Can't you do that later?"

"I won't be long."

Ryou finished eating the orange and sighed. He wanted to spend the day with Bakura but what we he doing? Busy with work! He sighed again and sat up, he looked back at Bakura but he wasn't taking any notice of him. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. He pouted and stood up before walking to the balcony.

As he reached the balcony door, he turned around just when Bakura started calling Yusei about work.

"I guess this is good," Ryou whispered to himself, "When I'm gone...if you act like you didn't notice, I won't have to worry…" He gave him one last look before opening the door and walking onto the balcony.

…

Yugi looked at Yami gleefully as he walked beside him in the amusement park, drinking banana milk with a straw and a bunny headband around his neck. Yugi had wanted him to wear it on his head but that was one thing Yami wouldn't budge on and so they compromied in the end.

Yami continued to suck on the straw and look around at all the children and even adults having fun. He really did miss out a lot didn't he?

"What do you want to ride first?" Yugi jumped in front of him and started walking backwards, smiling.

Yami shrugged, "I don't mind."

Yugi's shoulder slumped, "Can't you at least pretend to look like you're having fun?"

"I am having fun."

"Ah, that's right. I'm sorry I forgot you only have one expression." Yugi rolled his eyes and turned around, walking ahead.

Suddenly, he felt Yami's warm hand grab his. He snapped his head to fave him but Yami continued to drink his milk, he then intertwined his fingers with Yugi's and walked beside him. Yugi looked away awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Damn this guy, he was just holding his hand and yet his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

"Let's go on that." Yami nodded at something.

Yugi followed his gaze and his eyes widened with fear when he realized he was looking at the biggest rollercoaster in the place. The last time he went on a rollercoaster with Malik, he had to be taken to the hospital from shock and because he couldn't stop vomiting.

Yugi laughed nervously and pointed to the Merry-Go-Round, "Why don't we try that one?"

Yami raised a brow as if to say, 'over my dead body'.

"Oh, come on! Every kid has to ride a Merry-Go-Round at least once in their lifetime."

"We'll go on that after this one." Yami pulled him to the deathride-ahem, rollercoaster.

Yugi whined he tried to pull himself free.

"Wait...are you scared?" Yami asked him in disbelief.

"Ha! Scared? As if! I could ride that baby ride in my sleep!" He lied and looked away.

"Then let's go!"

Yugi bit his lip, why didn't he just saw he was scared? He would have probably not made him go. Stupid ego! He forced a smile and allowed Yami to pull him along, "Ok…"

…

"Hmm...you're going to have a long and healthy life." Marik pretended to read Malik's palm.

Malik nodded, trying hard not to laugh at Marik's silliness, "Uh-huh...what else can you see?"

"You've already met the love of your life. It says here, you shouldn't let him go."

"Is that so?" Malik pretended to look surprised, "And what does this man look like?"

"Oh, very handsome."

"You can tell that he's handsome from reading my palm?" Malik laughed, "Hm...handsome men I know? Well, there's Bakura...and Pharaoh...and…"

Marik popped his collar, trying to act cool.

"Ah...Jaden with his peppy personality...and um...Yusei...and…"

Marik leaned forward, trying to make Malik see him but Malik just look away, pretending to be on deep thought.

"Ah! How could I forget!"

"I'm glad you remembered me-"

"Karim!" Malik clapped his hands, "He's so good looking."

Marik's face fell and he stood up, "Alright, that's it!"

"No, no!" Malik stood up and grabbed his hand. "I was just joking, idiot!"

Marik stood there for a moment staring at him. Malik noticed and quickly stopped laughing, "What?"

Marik smiled shyly and looked away, he cleared his throat, "No, you just...look breathtaking when you laugh like that."

Malik blinked and blushed heavily.

_Give me love like her,_

'_Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt, _

_Told you I'd let them go _

Marik suddenly heard the music playing the background, "You know this song?"

"It sounds familiar, " Malik furrowed his brows, trying to listen when Marik suddenly placed his hand in front of him. Malik looked around the restaurant, "In here?"

Marik nodded and took Malik's hand, pulling him into his arms.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my my Oh, give me love _

Malik laughed and covered his mouth with his free arm as Marik spun him around and brought him close again. Marik wrapped his arms around his waist and swayed to the music, "You're such a cheeseball, you know that right?"

"My, my, my, my give me love!" Marik sang along to the song.

"Oh, God!" Malik his his face on Marik's shoulder as they continued to spin around. Marik then grabbed a rose from one of the flower vases near by and put it in between teeth and pulled Malik to him.

Malik continued to laugh as he tried to do some fancy moves, "You idiot!"

Marik smirked and placed the rose behind Malik's ear and kissed his cheek quickly, but before Malik could react, Marik held him at arm's length and spun him back to him. Malik grinned brightly as he too started to sing along to the song and danced with Marik.

_My, my, my, my give me love… _

….

"Yugi, are you ok?" Yami patted Yugi's back as he hung his head low, kneeling by the glass after the rollercoaster ride.

He looked up at Yami, his face green and pale, "Fine…."

Such a bad idea! SUCH A BAD IDEA! Why didn't he just say he was scared of the roller coaster?! Because of his stupid ego, he was sitting here looking as green as f*cking Shrek! And still his ego wouldn't let it go, he was actually trying to convince Yami he had fun on that ride.

"I thought you weren't scared?" Yami continued to stroke his back.

"I'm...not...that was so much...fun!" Yugi shook his head but that just made him more dizzy and he collapsed into a heap on the grass.

"YUGI!" Yami held him and sat him back up again, "Are you ok?! Come on, let's go home…"

"No!" Yugi grabbed his arms, "We haven't done everything yet."

"But you're-"

"I'm fine! See," Yugi showed him a smile, "Come on, to the Merry-Go-Round."

"You sure?"

Yugi nodded as Yami helped him stand up. "I think the horse thing you're talking about is that way."

Yugi took one step and the world started spinning as he was back on the rollercoaster again and he collapsed pathetically on the ground again.

"Do we really have to go on it?" Yami grumbled, not noticing Yugi in a slump behind him, "Yugi?" He called out again.

He then turned around to find Yugi in the fetal position, "Oh shit! Yugi!" Yami ran back to him.

"I'm...fine...I'm just...practicing…"

"Practiciing?"

"Yea…" Yugi nodded, trying to keep his vision still, "Fetal position...very important in some...situations…"

Yami tried not to laugh. He knew he shouldn't but the boy was just too damn funny, practicing, really? Yami shook his head and pulled him up gently before shifting Yugi onto his back.

"Ahh...slowly…" Yugi moaned as his head spun.

Yami chuckled before slowly standing up with Yugi on his back.

….

"Yusei, I've checked everything for the new location and I've sent you details...yeah...I'll see you tomorrow."

Bakura ended the call and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked to his side for Ryou and noticed he was gone. His heart panicked slightly, "Ryou?!"

Bakura stood up abruptly and was about to look in the kitchen when he noticed the balcony door ajar. He furrowed his brows and slowly walked towards it. As he did, he saw Ryou there leaning on the balcony, looking out into the city. The cool air blew Ryou's snowy white hair back and Bakura saw how Ryou closed his eyes and smiled as the wind touched his face. Bakura smiled and slowly slid the foor open and leaned on the doorway, watching him. "What are you doing here?"

Ryou turned around, "You finished your work?"

Bakura smiled to himself, realizing he was annoyed at him. He walked up to him and hugged Ryou from behind, "Why? Did you miss me?"

"You wish."

He chuckled before placing his chin on Ryou's shoulder gently, "Ryou?"

"Hm?"

"I want to tell you something…" Bakura said slowly.

"What is it?"

"But...I don't know if I should…"

"Why?" Ryou turned to look at him.

"I have a feeling you might freak out…" Bakura said while Ryou looked at him confused, "Like Yugi did…"

Ryou's eyes grew wide. Yugi had freaked out because Yami had confessed his love for him. Was Bakura going to say that to him, too?!

"Um...I don't know what you're talking about…" He lied, turning to face the city again, "But if Yugi freaked out then most likely so will I."

Bakura sighed, "I thought so."

Ryou stood there frozen, trying to even his breathing and his frantically beating heart. He felt like he was going to have nervous breakdown. Bakura held him tighter, "Relax, I'm going to say it."

But how could Ryou relax? He knew exactly what Bakura was going to say and although any sane person would die to hear those words from the man they love, Ryou wanted nothing more than for him NOT to say it. HIm saying 'I love you' to him only made the betrayal much too real...and he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Hey," Bakura gently turned Ryou around to face him when he didn't relax, "Ryou...look at me."

Ryou bit his lip and carried on looking at the ground.

"Come on, Ryou...don't be like that please…" Bakura said, lifting Ryou's chin with his finger so he could look at him.

Ryou looked up slowly.

"Hey...why are you looking at me like that? I said I won't say it, ok?"

Ryou sighed and shut his eyes tightly, "I'm sorry…"

Bakura smiled but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes and Ryou noticed, "There's nothing to be sorry about...now come on, let's go inside."

….

"Feeling better?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied sheepishly while still on Yami's back.

"Scaredy cat."

"WHAT?!" Yugi growled and whacked Yami on the back of his head.

"HEY!" Yami dropped him on the ground.

"OW!" Yugi rolled around on the ground, rubbing his bottom, "HEY!"

"I SAID IT FIRST!" Yami shouted, rubbing his head.

"YOU CALLED ME A SCAREDY CAT!" Yugi screamed back while people the amusement park walked past them, staring at them.

"You were screaming prayers the whole ride and then you fainted after-"

"I DID NOT FAINT! I told you I was practicing the fetal position!"

Yami gave up. He looked up at Yugi pouting like a little kid and couldn't help but smile. He walked up to him and kneeled down in front of him, "Alright, you were practicing the fetal position."

"Exactly, I wasn't scared."

"Yes, you were screaming...I mean shouting those prayers because you were thanking God for giving you a chance to have so much fun, right?" Yami tried not to laugh.

Yugi nodded and looked up at him with those adorable, large eyes of his. Those eyes that made Yami's heart melt and his eyes soften into liquid rubies. Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair. Yugi wrinkled his nose and smiled back at him.

….

"Bakura?" Ryou called out to him weakly before he walked into the apartment. Bakura turned around and waited for Ryou to say something.

Ryou stepped up to him and nervously looked up at him, "You...don't have to say it for me to understand."

Bakura frowned.

"I understand everything without you having to say anything," He said quietly, his voice fluttering, "Just because I act distant sometimes doesn't mean I don't care, ok?"

Bakura nodded slowly understanding what Ryou was saying.

Yugi smiled warmly and gently took hold of his warm hands, "Even if everything in this world feels wrong and fake, just know that me caring about you isn't...wasn't fake...it was real."

"Was?" Bakura asked, picking up that something in Ryou's sentence.

Ryou took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes, "It's not fake...I will always care about you."

"You sound like you're going somewhere." Bakura smiled jokingly until he saw Ryou's face fall.

Ryou quickly smiled again and shook his head but that didn't convince Bakura, "Let's go in…"

He was about to move when Bakura held his hands. He looked into Ryou's eyes, as if searching for something. Ryou looked away, "What is it?"

"You're...not going anywhere, right?"

Ryou clenched his jaw and looked at him, "No...I'm not."

"Good...because if you did leave, you know I would find you."

Ryou's eyes flickered up to his.

"I wouldn't stop until I found you again…" Bakura's voice shook in fear. Something here told him something was going happen, he just couldn't quite understand what.

"I won't be here forever-AH!"

Bakura pushed Ryou against the wall, "What do you mean you won't be here?!"

"Do you expect me to be in Millenium forever then?"

"Yes!" Bakura replied without thought.

"I only came here to be a bodyguard! Not a bloody gang member!"

"So, you're thinking of leaving?!"

Ryou tried to even his breathing, "No…"

"So, why are you saying all this?"

"I'm sorry…" Ryou whispered. He didn't know what else to say.

Bakura breathed out a sigh of relief and held onto Ryou tightly, "Please don't ever talk about leaving again…"

Ryou nodded, his eyes blurring from the tears forming, "I'm sorry…"

…..

"So, that's what dates are like." Marik smiled getting out the car.

"Oh, please, don't try to act like you've never been on a date!"

"No, it's just that I've never been on a date where I wasn't trying to get them into bed." Marik admitted.

Malik rolled his eyes, Well, now you know."

"We should do this more often." Marik said, walking beside Malik as they walked towards their hotel.

"Yeah, why not-" Malik suddenly stopped...there wouldn't be a next time.

"Why did you stop?"

"Huh?" Malik shook his head, "It's nothing."

"So, you know how dates usually end, right?" Marik grinned at him cheekkily as they walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"How?" Malik asked innocently.

"Well...they usually when you drop your date off at home, they usually would ask if the guy would like to come in for coffee…" He winked.

"Oh, my God! You're ridiculous."Maliked rolled his eyes and walked into the elevator.

"I'm just saying that's how it works."

"I thought you weren't trying to get into my pants?" Malik asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Marik laughed and pressed Malik's floor button, "Oh yeah."

"Well, since this wasn't a date, it won't end that way."

Marik sighed, "A guy can try...'

"And fail!" Malik shook his head as the doors opened and he stepped out.

"Wait, Malik!"

He turned around and looked at Marik holding the door open. He then gave a genuine smile, "Really, thank you for today. I got to see a different side of you."

Malik frowned.

"A side I like...Um…" He ruffled his hair, "I know you don't think much of me but...I'd really like to go on a second non-date with you."

Malik broke into a soft smile, his heart hurting at the same time. He nodded slowly. Marik smiled back "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Malik watched as the doors closed and he felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. He must've stood there for at least five minutes, just staring at the elevator, almost as if he was waiting for Malik to come back and take him with him.

After a while, he sighed and turned around, walking back to his apartment door. He was about to reach for the door handle but his heart ached unbearably, as if trying to tell him something.

…..

Someone knocked at the door while Marik was getting changed. He put on a shirt and walked out to open the door. Thinking it was one of the members, he casually opened the door while yawning until he saw Malik standing there.

"Malik?" Marik blinked, "Did...you forget something?"

Malik bit his lip, "Can I come in for coffee?"

….

"Ahaha! You look so adorable!" Yugi showed Yami the photos of him riding the toy horse on the Merry-Go-Round surrounded by little kids.

"I look like an idiot!" He glared at Yugi.

They'd ended up in a street stall afterward Yugi made sure Yami did everything kids do while growing up and now he was just embarrassing Yami with pictures he'd taken of him throughout the day.

"Whenever I miss, I'm going to look at these-"

"Why would you miss me?" Yami asked suddenly, his brows furrowed.

Yugi gulped nervously, "I-I mean...if you go away on business then I can look at these…"

Yami frowned, unconvinced, "Ok…"

Yugi smiled brightly to hide the lie, "Anyway! I think I pretty much fulfilled your every childhood desire today!"

"Riding a horse and eating mochi was a childhood dream of mine?"

"Of course they!" Yugi nodded, "And now for the final thing!"

"Oh, God...what now?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and ordered a bottle of Sake from the woman at the stall, "A drink to end your childhood days!"

"A drink?"

Yugi nodded but then suddenly thought of something, "Ah...wait here, I'll be right back!

Before Yami could stop him, he ran into a store right next to the street stall. It didn't even take him a minute to run back, holding a pot of some sort. Yami watched him curiously as he ran to the street stall woman and she poured something into the pot.

"Here we go!" Yugi waited for the woman to put the bottle of Sake and glasses in front of them before sitting down.

"What's that?" Yami nodded at the pot Yugi was holding, while pouring himself and Yugi a glass of Sake.

"Don't drink yet!" Yugi stopped him before he drank, "Wait…" He then placed a put of steaming Mochi soup in front of him.

Yami blinked at it, not really understanding.

"It's mochi soup. You have it during New Years'."

"Ah…"

"And since we're marking the end of your childhood, we can pretend it's New Years! Do you want me to sing-"

"No." Yami cut him off.

Yugi pouted but smiled when Yami ate a spoonful of the soup. He clasped his hands together. He completed his mission. He did one good thing for him, even though it' not going to make him feel better for what he was going to do to him later, at least he'll ahve some fond memories of him. Uncontrollably, a tear escaped his eyes and he quickly wiped it away before Yami saw. He then plasted on a big smile and gave a glass of Sake to Yami.

"There! Ready for your first drink ever, Mr. Takahashi?!" Yugi smiled gleefully, his eyes burning with suppressed tears.

Yami took the glass and clinked it with Yugi's before drinking it in one go.

"You're officially an adult now!" Yugi said before drinking his. He shook his head at the bitterness, "One more!"

He poured himself another glass and drank it again, but this time another tear fell and Yami noticed. He stopped drinking and stared at Yugi. Yugi wiped his tear and poured himself another glass full. He drank it all again and suddenly started to laugh in attempt to prevent himself from crying.

"Yugi…" Yami frowned, unable to comprehend why he was crying.

Yugi waved his hands in front of him, "No...these are happy tears! Promise! Happy, happy!"

Yami grabbed the bottle of Sake away from Yugi, "I think that's enough."

"No, we're celebrating today!" Yugi looked up at him, forcing a smile, although the tears would not stop falling, "You're an adult not...you don't need me anymore!"

Yami's eyes narrowed at him, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"You don't need me, right?" Yugi leaned forward, still crying, "You'll be fine without me right?!"

"Come on, you're drunk." Yami stood up and walked to Yugi's side to him up but Yugi just grabbed his hands.

"You're right...of course you'll be fine without me...but me...what am I going to do?"

Yami looked at him puzzled. Yugi was so happy all day, so why was he suddenly acting this way? A fearful pain washed over him but he couldn't quite understand what it was. "_Yugi…."_

…..

Ryou looked at the clock hanging on the wall; 11:00 pm. He sighed heavily, he'd give anything in the world to stop time so that he could stay here beside Bakura forever.

"Ryou!"

Ryou startled and walked into the lounge where Bakura was looking for him. He turned around and saw Ryou walked towards him. "I thought you left." Bakura smiled with relief.

"It's eleven...I should go…"

"Stay…"

Ryou looked at him, conflicted. Bakura approached him and stood in front of him before tracing a strand of hair behind his ear, "Stay."

"I...can't…" He replied. Bakura might have been asking him to stay the night but in his mind, it felt like he was asking him to stay forever.

Bakura closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Ryou's shoulder, "If you leave now, I have this horrible feeling I won't see you again."

Ryou closed his eyes and gulped...he wasn't too far from the truth

"So, can't you stay?"

"Ok…"

Bakura opened his eyes and cupped Ryou's face, looking deep into his eyes, "I promised I wouldn't say those words...but...can I show you?"

Ryou knew what he meant as as much as he wanted to say no, he slowly nodded. Bakura's eyes lowered towards his lips and he leaned into sweetly kiss his soft lips. Ryou closed his eyes and placed his hands on Bakura's chest. Bakura kissed him deeply now more passionately, making Ryou part his lips for him. His arms wrapped around his tiny waist and pulled him against his chest tightly, kissing him with such intensity now that Ryou's head was spinning.

A gasp escaped Ryou's lips as his back came in contact with the wall and a hand reached up to grip onto his hair.

'_If you ever betray us, even God won't be able to help you.'_

Ryou's eyes suddenly shot open when he remembered what Bakura had said to him on the day of the initiation. He then abruptly pushed him off, breathing heavily and gasping for air. His heart raced at the very thought.

"Ryou," Bakura held Ryou's arm but he scrambled back.

What the hell was he thinking, kissing him?! This was meant to be a goodbye. This guy would not hesitated to kill him if he ever finds out the truth!

"Ryou?"

Ryou's eyes flickered up to his and suddenly softened seeing how worried he looked. But would Bakura really kill him? Didn't he have faith in him?

"I'm sorry…" Bakura stepped towards him and slowly embraced him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Ryou stood limp in his arms, would he really kill him? Did he trust him?

…..

Yugi had sobered up through the bike ride back to the hotel. How could he be so stupid to drink like that when he knew how much of a lightweight he was?

"Come on." Yami held his hand gently and took him into the elevator.

Yugi got in in a daze, unable to believe that this might be the last time holding his hand like this. He looked up at him as Yami pressed his floor button. Yugi really did fall for the most amazing guy. He never realized a man like him existed in the world. He had this captivating charm that held on to you. He had such an innocent by scarred heart that he hid behind this petrifying, dark aura and yet all he saw was that innocent heart now. Yugi smiled, even if this has to end, he'll look back and know that such a man existed in this world and loved him.

The door opened when it reached his floor. But did he have to give Yami up tonight? Instead of getting off, Yugi pressed the button to close the doors, much to Yami's confusion. "Yugi?"

Yugi ignored him and pressed Yami's floor button instead.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

Yugu waited for the doors to open and he walked out, pulling Yami out too. He walked to his door and waited for him to open it. Yami looked at him confused. All day Yugi had been confusing. He opened the door and before he could say or do anything else, Yugi pushed him in until his back hit the wall in the dark hallway.

"Yugi-" Yami tried to turn on the light when Yugi suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Yami's.

Yami's eyes widened up he instantly melted into the kiss, awakening something inside of him. He broke apart for a brief second before crashing his lips onto Yugi's. Yugi kissed him like it was the last kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling himself on his tiptoes to get better access. Yami immediately responded and kissed him back with equal passion before flipping their positions, pinning Yugi against the wall.

Yami bit his lip slightly and Yugi parted his lips for him. His tongue entered Yugi's mouth as the continued to kiss the living hell out of each other. Yugi's hand ran through Yami's hair, wanting to feel every part of him. He arched his back as Yami started delivering kisses on his neck. Before Yugi realized it, Yami grabbed his thighs and wrapped them around his waist, holding him up. Yugi pulled away for a moment and gazed into Yami's eyes, seeing how they darkened significantly.

He slowly traced Yami's face with his fingers before leaning into tenderly kiss his brow, his cheek, and then his lips.

"I...don't want to give you up tonight…" Yugi whispered, looking deep into his eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

"I...don't want to give you up tonight…"

Yami looked back at Yugi, his mouth parted slightly trying to catch his breath. He couldn't understand why Yugi's emotions changed so much these past couple of days. One minute, he wanted nothing to do with Yami, he distanced himself from him and rejected him and the next he's trying everything in his power to make him happy. Not to mention his crying all of a sudden at the street stall and now suddenly, Yugi was acting like he wanted him.

Yugi traced his hands behind Yami's neck, searching for an answer in his eyes. Why wasn't he saying anything. "Say something…."

Yami furrowed his brows and slowly put Yugi down but didn't move away from him. Yugi felt his feet touch the ground and frowned when Yami put his hand on the wall behind him and pushed himself off. Quickly, Yugi held onto his leather jacket stopping him from going any further. Yami looked down at his hand gripping onto his jacket and looked back at him.

"Don't you...want me?"" Yugi asked, his voice tight.

"I don't think you know what you want." Yami said seriously before gently taking Yugi's hand off his jacket.

Yugi watched as his hand slipped off Yami's jacket and allowed it to hang limp at his side. Yami looked at Yugi's sad face and ran his fingers through his hair, "Until you do, let's not do anything you'll regret."

"Would you regret it?"

Yami smiled slightly and shook his head, "You think I would regret doing anything with you?"

Yugi continued to look up at him, his heart beating fast.

"I know how I feel about you," Yami continued, "And that's not going to change. But you...I'm not sure."

Yugi sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. Not sure? If only Yami knew. Yugi probably loved him more than Yami loved him, isn't that why he was leaving in the first place? So he wouldn't have to feel betrayed by someone again? But what did he know?" Yugi took a deep breath and opened his eyes to find Yami looking at him, his eyes full of concern, "Don't look at me like that…"

Yami gently cupped Yugi's cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Can...I at least stay the night?" Yugi asked. One last night with Yami...can't he be just that tiny bit greedy?

Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi's forehead tenderly before taking his hand and walking to his room.

…

"There are the three possible locations Millenium is planning to move the B7 to..." A man with long pale blue hair showed his boss the file with the information.

"Are you sure?" The boss asked.

"We think-"

"Think? I want proper answers!"

"Boss...we're sure it's one of these three locations." The man repeated.

"Hm…"

"Millenium is probably planning to do the move the day after tomorrow. Should I get the men ready?"

"No," The boss stopped him by raising his hand, "I have a better idea.

…..

Malik sat on the couch with his knees close to his chest. He had his head leaning on his knees as he sat there in the dark room, watching Marik, who was fast asleep. They'd spent so much time drinking coffee and chatting that they'd forgotten the time.

Malik paused and looked at his watch, it was past one now and it was time to go. Surely the other two would be worried about him but when he looked back at Marik, he just about broke into pieces. He didn't have the heart to leave him.

"_Marik…I'm so sorry...if I had known I would get this close to you and the gang I never would have taken this mission. If you ever find out I'm a cop...you're probably going to think I betrayed you right? Please don't...I'm leaving so I don't end up betraying you...so please, don't let your heart hurt because of me…"_

Malik's lip quivered at that thought as he wiped a tear away. He finally took a deep breath and foced himself to get up and walk away. He got as far as the hallway before clutching his chest. Unable to control himself, he looked back one last time at Marik's sleeping figure, "_I hope you can forget about me…"_

Malik kissed his brow. Marik moved slgithly but went back to sleep again. And with one last look, Malik left, leaving his heart behind with Marik.

…..

Ryou laid on the bed, his head resting comfortably on Bakura's chest. He could feel his even breathing and knew he was asleep now. Ryou's eyes opened as he stared at the wall opposite of him, his heart was beating rapidly now and he could feel the sweat forming on his palms. He tried to calm himself down, afraid Bakura would feel him panicking.

He closed his eyes one last time, memorizing how his body felt; warm, comforting...safe. He prayed that he would never forget this feeling for as long as he lives. He bit his lip and tried to stop the tears forming in his eyes now. With a broken heart, he slowly raised himself up and sat on the bed, looking at Bakura sleeping soundly.

Ryou suddenly brought his hands to his face, covering his mouth in attempt to stifle his cries, "_Why did it have to be you? If we weren't meant to be together we should have never met!"_

But they did meet and as much as his heart was telling him they were meant to be, he had to wake up and face reality, Bakura would never forgive him for lying to him all this time.

He took a deep breath and wiped his tears away. He reached for his bag beside the bed and quietly took out a white envelope. He pressed it against his heart and looked at Baura, trying to relieve the suffocating pain in his chest now. Ryou's hands shook as he went to touch him but he was afraid Bakura would wake up, but more than that...afraid that he'd want to keep holding on. He pulled his hand back and turned away from him, not wanting to leave but at the sawe time not wanting to stay any longer.

Ryou got off the bed and placed the envelope by the bedside table before picking up his bag. He tried to be brave but the tears wouldn't stop, his heart wouldn't stop hurting and he wanted to sleep by Bakura's side and forget everything. But after fighting with himself, he didn't turn to look at him and flung his bag over his shoulder which tipped the envelope, causing it to fall under Bakura's bed without Ryou noticing it.

And without a second glance, Ryou walked out of Bakura's life.

Once outside the apartment, he collapsed onto his knees and wept like he'd never cried before in his life. At that very moment, he felt the loss….he'd lost him forever now. There would never be a moment they'd spend together again and that thought alone crushed his soul.

….

Yugi sat on the side of the bed beside Yami was fast asleep, lying on his front, his head faced towards him and his arm dangling off the bed.

Yugi gently swept Yami's golden lockes aside to he could see his face, "_The man I fell in love with looked like this…" _He traced Yami's brows, his fingers hovering over his closed eyes, "_These eyes only looked at me…" _Yugi bit his lip sadly before his fingers went down to Yami chest, right above his heart, "_This heart… loved me wholeheartedly." _

Yugi abruptly turned away and tried not to cry out loud. He grabbed onto the side of the bed tightly, trying to control himself.

'_**If you hate me, hate me...just don't leave me…'**_

Yugi covered his mouth and cried silently when he remembered Yami's words. How could he leave him like this? After all he's been through in his life, this was the way he was going to leave him?!

Yugi shook his head and sighed, "_I'm so sorry, Yami...I turned out to be like everyone else. I'm sorry you have to meet someone like me…" _He looked at him one last time and kneeled on the floor to kiss Yami sweetly, "_Because of me, don't go back to hating the world again...please...you've come so far. So please do let someone as pathetic as me ruin your life…" _

With blurry eyes, Yugi pulled the blanket up and covered Yami, tucking him in tightly.

"I...love you." Yugi whispered, his heart aching and voice shaking uncontrollably, "But please...forget me."

….

Malik turned around when he heard someone walking into the kitchen; it was Ryou. He looked absolutely devastated and as he looked up, he caught Malik's gaze and they both started to tear up.

"Did you...did you get to say bye?" Malik managed.  
"Malik!" Ryou cried on spot and ran to Malik, hugging him tightly, "I don't want to leave him! I don't want to leave him!"

"I know. Neither do I…"

"Do we have to? Ryou asked as Malik pulled away.

Malik nodded sadly, "There's no other way."

"But...what about Mana? What about all of them?! What are they going to do?!"

"They'll be happy."

Malik and Ryou turned around to find Yugi staring at them tiredly, "They'll be happy to have people like us out of their lives."

Ryou turned away and covered his mouth, crying softly.

"It's the only thing we can do for them…"

"You think that's enough?" Malik asked, "Will doing that much make everything ok?!"

"Of course not! Nothing I do will ever be enough!"

"Why did I take on this mission?!" Malik sighed and sat down on the chair.

"Just because we came to their lives as undercover cops doesn't mean we're going to tell Kaiba anything! I'm not going to let Millenium get caught because of us!" Yugi shook his head.

"Undercover?"

The boys froze when they suddenly heard a voice behind them. They're eyes widened in shock…. "_Oh no…" _

_…__..._

**Uh oh! Looks like trouble for the boys! Hehe. Sorry if you guys are disappointed Yami and Yugi didn't have a "moment" in this but I didn't feel it was necessary to have it. I think the fact that Yami was able to control himself showed how much he truly loves Yugi. In most Yugioh fanfics, usually the characters jump into it as it's the "natural" thing to do but I think this is more "realistic". Also the fact that instead of just taking Yugi, Yami is waiting for him to love him wholeheartedly, demonstrating just how pure his love is for Yugi. **:)

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please do REVIEW! Also…be cautious of venturing further…darkness and troubles await for our young couples. Are you prepared? hehehehehe…. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Whoo! The feels in this chapter…DAMN! Anyway, you guys will be seeing a bit of SEASON 4 Yami when he lost Yugi to that stupid orichalcos thing…that being said, you all know what to expect. Hehe. Be prepare to have your hearts torn and soul sucked! Shit's about to get real...**

**….**

"Undercover?"

The boys froze up. That familiar voice always welcomed them with a smile was the voice they feared at the moment. Malik, Yugi, and Ryou slowly turned around and came face to face with Mana looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"You...you for are…" Mana gasped, "Are you cops?"

Ryou clenched his jaw and stood there silently with Yugi and Malik, all three unable to say anything.

Mana's eyes grew wide when she heard no answer, no explanation. How could they be cops? They were her bodyguards, more than that, they were like her brothers, her family. But she'd just heard their conversation and there was no mistaking it that she'd heard Yugi say they were undercover cops.

The boys nervously eyed Mana. Mana's eyes then quickly darted towards the door and then back at the boys. She gulped and took a step back.

Yugi realized what Mana was about to do. She was going to try and run. As soon as Mana turned around and broke into a run, Yugi reacted instantly and grabbed Mana's arm, pulling her back. "MANA!"

"AHH! YAMI! BAKURA! MARIK!" Mana screamed as she fell onto the floor.

"Mana! MANA!"

"MANA!" Malik and Ryou ran to them and helped Yugi hold onto Mana.

"HELP!" Mana screamed, shaking her head, "YAMI! PHARAOH!"

"MANA! IT'S US! WE'RE NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Yugi tried to calm her down but Mana kept struggling.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! TRAITORS!"

"MANA!" Ryou grabbed Mana's shoulders and shook her until she calmed down, "We're not going to hurt you. We promise...please, Mana. It's us."

Ryou pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently, "I'm so sorry, Mana...I'm sorry…"

Mana shook her head and tried to stuggle free, "No...no! Please...please tell me you're lying! PLEASE!"

Yugi clenched his jaw, trying to hold back his tears. He was just so tired of it all. More than anything, he wanted to tell Mana it was all a lie and they weren't cops but he couldn't, "Please forgive me...I'm so sorry-"

"NO! NO!" Mana shook her head and pushed Ryou off of her, "Please say you're lying!"

"I'm so sorry…"

"NO! What are you saying?! That you're really a cop? Oh my God!" Mana gasped and tried to run again, "My brothers! I need to warn them! You're going to hurt them!"

"NO!" Malik reached for Mana's hand, "That's the last thing we want to do. Please believe us-"

"Believe you?! How am I meant to believe you?! You betrayed us!"

Ryou shook his head, "Mana, try to understand...please just hear us out and after that you can decide what to do, ok? Please…"

Mana slowly looked up at the boys and nodded her head.

"You're right…" Ryou began, "We are cops…"

Mana let out a deep sigh and covered her mouth with her hand. She just couldn't believe this was really happening right now. Still, she let the boys continue with their story.

"The police thought that Millenium was behind the recent IS theft so we were called in to go undercover." Ryou said slowly.

"Is that why you applied for the bodyguard positions?"

Malik nodded, "At that time we thought it was the only way to get close…"

"Close enough to us to get what you needed?" Mana muttered bitterly.

Yugi looked at the floor and nodded, "At that time, all we thought about was how to catch Millenium...but that's because we had it drilled into our heads that you were the bad guys…"

Mana breathed heavily and continued to stare at Yugi with tears in her eyes.

"It was before…" Yugi paused as a single tear ran down his cheek, "Before I realized just how...how precious you all are."

Mana shook as she tried to stop crying.

"Before I thought of you as my own sister…" Yugi's voice cracked and Mana looked away, clasping her hands over her mouth to stifle her cries, "Before...I...fell in love...with Yami..."

Ryou but his lip and held his breath while Malik turned away, trying to conceal the pain and tears in his eyes.

"Now...even if we wanted to...we can't hurt your brother or you, Mana…" Yugi looked up slowly, "Please believe me…"

Mana stared at the three boys silently. They looked so lost and so broken she realized they really were telling the truth, "All this time...was everything a lie then? Were you only being nice to me so you could-"

"Mana!" Ryou stopped her and grabbed onto her hands, "Don't think that! Whether you believe it or not, I've always thought of you as my little sister. It wasn't a lie Mana."

Mana looked up at them with red, teary eyes. She stared at Ryou for a long moment before speaking, "Do you think of me as your sister?"

"Of course...all three of us do."

"Then do something for me…"

"Anything…" Ryou and the boys nodded.

"Leave…"

The boys sat there for a moment, stunned. Even though they were planning to leave, it felt even more heart breaking to be told to leave.

"Please….if my brothers find out...they'll never forgive you…"

Malik stepped forward and nodded slowly, "We will...that's what...we were planning on…"

"We were going to leave tonight," Ryou said, clenching his jaw, "Don't worry...before they know it, we'll be gone…"

Mana nodded as tears fell from her eyes, "I...don't know if I can ever forgive you...but you've promised not to get my brothers in trouble and with that I'm...trusting you one last time...one last time and...letting you go."

The boy slooked at Mana and she looked down at them numbly, "I...hope you go far away...so far that when I wake up tomorrow...I won't miss you.." She turned around and wiped her tears away before running into her room.

….

Yugi opened the car door but stopped. He couldn't resist and turned back to look at the hotel longingly.

"_You're asleep right? When you wake up...just think of me as nothing but a bad dream...can you do that for me?"_

Yugi took a deep breath, "Do that much for me ok?"

"Yugi...let's go." Malik whispered gently from the car.

Yugi turned to face Malik and Ryou and nodded, slowly getting into the car. "Let's go home, guys."

…..

The sun's rays shone brightly onto Bakura's face. He grimaced in annoyance before turning onto his back, laying his hand onto the empty space beside him.

After a moment, he realized the bed was empty and he furrowed his brows in his sleep. Slowly, he got up and looked at his side, one eye barely open. When he didn't see Ryou, he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. "Ryou?"

Silence was his response.

He sighed and stretched up his arms, yawning. "Oi, Ryou?" He leaned his head back to see if he could see through the door.

Still no answer.

"Maybe he went back up…" He mumbled to himself before grabbing his phone from the bedside table.

He scrolled through his contacts until he found his and pressed CALL. The phone ran for a good two minutes before he got Ryou's voicemail. Bakura frowned. He sighed and laid back on the bed, "He could have at least told me he was going…."

….

Kaiba ran to the station and looked around in a frenzy until he spotted the three boys leaning against one another, fast asleep on the bench.

"BOYS!"

Yugi opened his eyes and saw Kaiba looking at them worriedly. He sat up and nudged the other two awake.

"How long have you been here? What happened?! Why didn't you call me earlier?! Did they find out?!" Kaiba asked frantically.

Yugi stood up and rubbed his face tirefly, "We left…"

"Left?! What do you mean left?!" He turned to Malik and Ryou.

"We didn't want to do it anymore." Ryou sighed.

"Didn't want to do it anymore?! What do you mean? Why didn't you inform me?!"

"We're informing you now…"

"We were this close to catching those b*stards! And you're giving up now?!" Kaiba shouted just as a few other cops walked into the station.

"Oi! Yugi!" Tristan walked up to him, "I thought you boys quit?"

Yugi just sighed and ignored him.

"You three, in my office...NOW!" Kaiba glared at the boys before storming into his office.

"First day back and you boys are already causing shit!" Duke chuckled, walking to his desk. The boys simply walked past time, not retaliating like they used to. Duke noticed this and furrowed his brows as the the boys walked into Kaiba's office.

…

"Tell me again, what the hell happened?" Kaiba snarled.

"Nothing happened." Malik said bluntly.

"THEN WHY…" He paused and calmed himself down, "Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing was happening." Malik repeated angrily, "They didn't steal the IS device, so what was the point of staying?"

"The B7! What aboout that?! You boys said that they were moving it to a new location!"

"It was a false alarm." Ryou lied, "We looked into it all and there's no way we could access the information about where it was held."

Kaiba sighed and sat down in front of his desk, frustrated.

"Sorry, Kaiba...we tried but it seemed like they were going to find out we were cops so we left." Malik muttered.

"Ok, ok…" Kaiba shut his eyes tightly, "Damn it! We were so close!"

…..

"Why aren't they opening up?!" Marik rang the doorbell and knocked on the door for the tenth time, "Oi! Mana! Malik! Open up!"

"What are you doing making a fuss this early in the morning?!" Yusei and Yami walked up to him.

"They're not opening up! I've been here for twenty minutes! And none of them are answering!"

Yami furrowed his brows and walked to the door before knocking. He waited but there was no reply.

"They probably went out." Yusei shrugged.

"But why aren't any of them picking up their phone?!" Marik shook his head, "Something doesn't feel right."

"Marik's right…" Yami muttered before knocking again, "Yugi! Mana! Open up!"

Inside the apartment, Mana sat by the door, clutching onto her shirt tightly. She flinched everytime her brothers knocked on the door or called her name. How was she going to face them? What was she going to say to them?

….

"For no, go rest in the staff room. You can't go back to your apartment." Kaiba said, standing up.

"Yes, Kaiba." The boys nodded tiredly.

"We'll have to move you into a police protected facility for now...in case they come after you."

"I don't think that's necessary, Kaiba." Malik said.

"You three, out of everyone should know just how dangerous Millenium is. They'll be trying to find out why you left as we speak...and if they do find out you were cops all along, they'll be after you three...trust me."

The boys' eyes flickered up to meet Kaiba's gaze and knew exactly what he meant. "Until I sort that out, go get some rest."

…..

"What's going on?!" Isis came running out of the elevator and towards the guys who were standing outside the apartment.

"Isis, did you bring the key?" Bakura grabbed Isis and pulled her towards the door.

"Yes, but what's going on?!" She asked as she looked for the key in her bag.

"Yusei, I'm telling you I heard someone in there! I heard someone! So why aren't they opening up?!"Marik was a nervous wreck at this point.

"Calm down…" Yusei grabbed his shoulder and waited for Isis to find the keys.

Isis finally found the keys and unlocked the door. Yami pushed the door open and the guys stormed in, just in time to catch a glimpse of Mana running into her room.

"MANA!" Yami shouted, running after her.

He reached her room and started banging furiously on it as the others ran up to him, "Mana, open up!"

Mana sat on the bed, gathering herself together. She closed her eyes and tried to shut everything out.

"Mana! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Jaden knocked on the door now.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Bakura growled angrily.

Yami kicked the door and turned around, looking down the corridor. Suddenly, this suffocating feeling engulfed him when he saw Yugi's door. Without thinking, he pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked towards the door.

"Pharaoh! Where are you going?" Marik reached for him but Yami pulled his arm back, still staring at the door.

The boys and Isis turned to look at Yami slowly making his way down the corridor.

The closer he go to Yugi's door, the more breathless he felt. Something inside him was telling him, had been telling him for a while that something wasn't right here. He got to Yugi's door and rested his hand on the cold door handle. He stood there for a moment before opening the door.

The room was dark, the bed neatly made and as he expected, Yugi wasn't thee. His hand gripped onto the door handle as he looked around the empty room. He walked in and stood in front of the wardrobe.

"Pharaoh?" Jaden stood by the doorway and called out to him.

But Yami stood there, staring at the wardrobe. With shaking hands, he slowly opened the doors and his heart sank when he found it empty. He snapped his head towards the drawers and found them open...empty.

"Pharaoh?" Jaden asked slowly, "What's going on?"

Yami stepped back, his eyes distant...scared. "He's...gone…"

Jaden's eyes shot wide open.

Yami looked around the room and gulped, his heart slowly and painfully being torn to bits as realization hit him, "Yugi's gone…"

Jaden ran back out to the gang who were still trying to make Mana open the door, "Bakura! Yugi...Yugi's gone!"

"What?!" The boys retorted. Bakura looked back at the corridor and saw Yami step out of the room, looking as if his soul had just been ripped from him. Immediately, Bakrua's eyes went to Ryou's door. "No...NO!"

He ran to Ryou's room and barged in. He felt the darkness engulf him as he looked around the room. He growled and flung open every drawer, the closet, overturned the bedsheets-everything. There was not a single trace of the white haired doe-eyed boy anywhere. "What...no…"

"Bakura! Malik isn't here either!" Marik ran up to him.

"MANA, WHERE IS YUGI?!"

Bakura and Marik heard Yami and ran back out in time to find him kicking Mana's door. "WHERE IS HE?! GET OUT HERE NOW! FOR F*CK'S SAKE MANA!"

"Pharaoh, you're scaring her!"Isis tried to pull him back.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Yami shouted, angrily trying to push Isis and Yusei off of him. Finally Bakura got to him.

"PHARAOH!" He pulled him back, "STOP IT!"

"WHERE IS HE?!" Yami grabbed Bakura's collar, a crazed yet broken look in his burning crimson eyes, "WHERE IS YUGI?!"

Everyone stopped when they heard a faint click. Yami and Bakura looked back as the heard the door open. Mana creaked her door open and slowly looked up at the boys anxiously.

"MANA!" Marik and the boys ran to the door but in a panic, Mana slammed the door shut.

"Mana! It's me...open up…" Isis pleaded, "Please…"

"Isis!" They heard Mana cry from inside, "Help...please…"

"Ok, I will help but you're going to have to let me in...please…"

"Isis...I don't know what to do…"

"Mana! What's wrong? Where are the boys!?" Yusei asked.

"ISIS!"

"You guys stay here," Isis looked at them before turning back to the door, "Ok, Mana...I'm here. Open up."

The door opened again and Isis slid in, leaving the boys completely frustrated and worried.

…

Malik laid on the bunk bed of the staff room in the station and stared at the ceiling. He kept replaying every moment he ever had with Marik over and over in his head.

'_**Really, thank you for today.' Marik smiled, 'I got to see a different side of you...A side I like.'**_

He turned around and laid on his side as a tear rolled down his cheek. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, hoping everything was just a nightmare.

….

Beneath Malik, Ryou was having trouble sleeping too. He let the tears fall easily now as he stared at the bed above me.

"_The first thing you did when you woke up was call me name right? I told you to just pretend like I never existed, didn't I?" _Ryou's lips quivered when he imagined Bakura looking for him.

"_And right now...you're probably still looking for me, right? Can you not? Can't you just forget me and not look for me? Move on and pretend I was just a dream? If you continue to do this...if you find me...you'll only get hurt…"_

He shut his eyes, "I miss you…"

Yugi heard Ryou whisper as he laid on his bed. He turned and saw Ryou, his cheeks glistening from all the tears. His heart hurt for him, and as he looked above, he saw Malik with his eyes shut tight as if he was trying to escape from a horrible dream.

Yugi sighed and sat up on his bed, pulling his knees close to his chest. This was all his fault. If he hadn't forced them to do this mission, they wouldn't be hurting like this, "Malik...Ryou...I'm so sorry…"

Malik slowly opened his eyes and Ryou wiped his tears and looked at Yugi, puzzled. Yugi hugged his knees, "If I hadn't forced you to take this mission-"

"No one forced anyone. It was our choice, too." Malik said sternly.

"But...because of me...you two are hurting-"

"And you're not?" Ryou sighed, "We're all hurting, Yugi."

Yugi's face contorted in pain, "What are we going to do?"

Ryou and Malik didn't reply.

"Should we leave? Go far away from Domino?" He looked up at them.

"And then what?" Malik asked.

"I don't know!" Yugi cried, "But I know I can't stay here! I can't!"

…..

Yami stumbled out of the hotel behing Bakura and Jaden. He fell to his knees and clenched his hands into fists, shaking slightly.

"Come on, Pharaoh." Yusei helped him up.

Yami grabbed onto Yusei's jacket, "What does she mean...Yugi's gone?"

Yusei looked at his friend and leader; he'd never seen him look so helpless...so broken before. Moment earlier, Isis had come out of Mana's room looking like the life had been sucked out of her. She told them Mana had told her the boys had left and they're never coming back, the only thing was they didn't know why. After that, the boys had rushed out of the hotel in a desperate attempt to find the boys.

"Pharaoh!" Marik ran out, "I got their address from Karim! We can look for them there!"

Yami looked at Yusei and Marik before all three ran to the car where Bakura and Jaden were.

…

Mana came out of her room and saw Isis sitting on the sofa with her face in her hands. She looked at the door, flung wide open and knew her brothers had gone to find the boys.

More than anything, for the boys' safety, she prayed that her brothers never found them.

"Mana, are you feeling better?"

But Mana didn't reply and stared at the wide open door. Isis looked at where she was looking and quickly went to shut the door. Mana flinched slightly when the door shut and slowly looked up at Isis.

"Don't worry, the gang will find the boys." Isis walked up to Mana.

"That's what I'm scared of…"

…..

Bakura shot the door code pad of the apartment and slammed the side of his body against the door twice, until it cracked open. Yami then kicked the door down and the boys stumped into the apartment.

It was pitch dark, and they could tell almost instantly that the boys weren't here.

"You sure this is the place?" Yami asked, breathing heavily.

Jaden picked up a photo of the three boys from the table and waved it at the boys, "This looks like it."

"Ryou!" Bakura hoplessly shouted before walking into various rooms.

Marik and Yusei did the same, but every single room was empty.

"They could have gone somewhere…" Jaden offered.

"No, it looks like they didn't even come back." Yusei came back from one of the rooms, "The rooms look like they haven't been touched for months."

Yami gritted his teeth together and shut his eyes tightly, _Didn't I say I can't lose you? Yugi...where are you?"_

"Why would they run away?!" Bakura raked his fingers through his hair angrily.

"They must be in a situation," Marik shook his head, "Malik wouldn't just leave."

Yami's eyes snapped open, "Search everywhere! Find anything that will give us a clue!"

The boys nodded and dispersed around the apartment. Yami sighed worriedly and turned around, and went to find Yugi's room.

…

"Kaiba," Yugi called out.

"What are you doing? Go get some rest."

"Kaiba, I need to talk to you."

"After you get some rest, I'm sorting out a place for you three to stay-"

"Kaiba, please…" Yugi sighed.

"Fine. Go wait in my office. I'll be there in a minute."

Yugi nodded and headed to Kaiba's office.

…

The boys had tipped the whole apartment upside down and there was stil nothing. NOTHING.

"Pharaoh...nothing." Jaden peered into Yugi's room where Yami was sitting on the bed, his head hung low, "Pharaoh…"

'_**You don't need me anymore, right? You'll be fine without me, right?' Yugi asked, crying.**_

"DAMN IT!" Yami grabbed the nearest thing on the table and threw it across the room, "WHERE IS HE?!" He then grabbed the table itself and slammed it onto the floor, breaking it into little bits and pieces.

"PHARAOH!" Jaden ran in to stop him, "Boss! PHARAOH!"

"ARGH!" Yami kicked the broken table in frustration, "OF COURSE I WON'T BE F*CKING FINE WITHOUT YOU!"

The others ran after hearing the commotion and stopped at the door when they saw Yami wrecking the room.

Yami grabbed the curtains and ripped them off the rails, "WHERE ARE YOU?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE ME!"

Yusei pushed past everyone and quickly grabbed Yami, pulling him into a hug in attempt to restrain him.

"YUSEI, FIND HIM! FIND HIM, PLEASE!" Yami begged, his eyes showing nothing but anger, fear, and desperation, "FIND HIM!"

Yusei struggled to restrain him and so Bakura came in and grabbed Yami, pulling him off of Yusei. "PHARAOH! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, DAMN IT! WE'RE GOING TO FIND THEM!"

Yami finally calmed down a bit, "I...need to find him..."

"We will!" Bakura was more or less trying to convince himself as well, "Nothing's going to happen to them!"

Marik watched from behind in shock. Everything happened to fast today. He didn't even know how to make sense of everything. He still didn't want to believe Malik really left. Was that why he wanted to spend the whole day with him yesterday?

He slammed the door and glanced at the floor when something caught his eyes. He slowly walked into the room and picked up an old looking diary; a photo lying beneath it. He bent down to pick it up and looked at the photo.

"A-Atem…?" Marik uttered in shock.

Yami and the boys looked down at Marik when they heard Atem's name. Yami pused the boys aside and walked to Marik, looking pale as ever.

"What...is it?" Yami asked warily.

Marik didn't reply as he handed the photo to Yami.

Yami frowned and slowly took the photo. He looked down at it and stiffened. His heart stopped and he felt shivers run down his spine when he saw the picture.

It was a photo of a family: a mother, a father, Yugi, and his best friend Atem smiling...like a happy family.

From shock, the photo slipped from his hands and gently fell onto the floor. Yami tried to make sense of what he just saw but nothing was making sense today.

"What is it?" Bakura stepped forward.

"Does that mean…" Marik stuttered before his eyes grew wide, "Yugi is...Atem's brother?"

Yami's eyes flickered up to him in shock. It dawned on him just how f*cked up everything had become…

…

Yugi stepped into Kaiba's office and walked to his desk where piles upon piles were stacked on top of each other. He sighed and tried to clean up a bit. He had to tell Kaiba he wanted to leave Domino; too much happened here. If he ever wanted to live and start again, the place where he lost his brother and the place where he fell in love with the man he betrayed was not the place to do so.

Yugi picked up a couple of files and placed them neatly to the side. Just when he was about to pick up another file, he caught sight of the name and frowned.

It was his brother's murder case file...but why was it here?

Yugi picked it up and opened it when something fell out of it. He bent down and picked up the piece of paper. It was a new suspect list for his brother's muder and in that list only one name was circled...Pharaoh…

He stared at the name numbly, "_Ph-Pharaoh? Yami…?"_

At the realization, he dropped the paper and scurried back until his back hit the wall. He covered his mouth with shaking hands as he continued to stare at the piece of paper on the floor.

"_Yami...Yami...killed Atem?"_

_…__._

**Oh boy…so Yami and Yugi both found out about Atem… dun dun dunnnnnn! What's going to happen now?! D:**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hope you can handle this! :) Just fair warning…Yugi sort of loses it…hehehe. ENJOY! AND DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**…..**

The blue haired man walked into his boss' office, "Boss, It's done. I've told the police."

"Good." The boss grinned.

"But, boss...why don't we do it ourselves?"

"This is Millenium….those b*stards are clever," He smirked, "The location is probably a booby trap. So let the police deal with this one."

"And if it isn't? What if the B7 is really being stored there? Then what?" The man asked.

"You think I won't be able to get the B7 from the police if they find it?" The boss laughed, "Taking that from the police will be like stealing candy from a baby. Those idiots know nothing."

…..

"What?!" Yusei grabbed the photo on the floor and gasped when he saw the photo, too. "Atem…"

Bakura and Jaden ran up to him and snatched the photo to get a better look, "SHIT!"

"Why didn't it come up when we did the background check?" Yusei uttered in disbelief, "It would have come up!"

While the others talked over one another in confusion, Yami stood in the same spot, frozen.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oi! Atem! I heard you have a cute little brother!" Jaden nudged Atem as he sat down beside him.

Atem ignored him and turned back to Yami, discussing something over a tablet. Marik and Bakura walked over then and sat down, too. "Cute brother? Who? Atem?"

Atem shook his head at them and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! How come we didn't know about this? Is he really that cute?" Yusei asked.

"And this is exactly why I didn't tell you guys I had a little brother." Atem stood up and walked back to his desk.

"We're just asking if he's cute…" Jaden mumbled.

"He must be if he's been keeping quiet about it…" Yami said nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off of whatever he was reading on the tablet.

"Hey!" Atem glared at Yami, "Don't you dare start!"

"What?" Yami looked up and smiled along with the boys, "You're scared that if he saw me he'd fall for me just like that, right?"

"Oh, Pharaoh," Marik nudged Yami and laughed.

Atem laughed in good humor too and walked back to Yami, "Sorry, man. But my brother isn't the type to just fling himself at just anyone."

"Hmm...makes me want to meet him even more." Bakura crossed his arms across his chest and grinned.

"You won't," Atem growled at them, "None of you will!"

"Oh, come on! Is he really that adorable?"

"Yes," Atem nodded, "And waaaayyy out of your league!"

The boys snickered while Jaden muttered angrily.

"Even out of Pharaoh's leauge?" Marik asked, "Come on, you two are best friends, surely Pharaoh would be good enough."

"Hm," Atem paused and looked at Yami before shaking his head, "Nah."

"What?" Yami glared at him.

Atem laughed, "Sorry, man. But my brother is the most precious thing in my life right now, and even though you're my best friend...the things we're involved in...I don't want my brother to ever have to deal with."

**END OF FLASHBACK. **

Yami eye's flickered up to the empty wall opposite of him and clenched his jaw. He couldn't help but think that the reason Yugi left was because he'd found out he had killed Atem…

…

"Kaiba!" Tristan stopped Kaiab from going into his office where Yugi was waiting for him.

"What is it?"

"A tip off." He held up a piece of paper.

Kaiba furrowed his brows and looked at the paper.

"We know where Millenium is store the B7." Tristan whispered.

"What?! Are you sure?"

"There's no harm in looking into it, Kaiba."

"Gather whoever's free right now. We're going to go look into it discreetly." Kaiba said quietly.

Tristan bowed before walking away.

Kaiba smiled victoriously. If this was really where they were holding the B7 then this would be a major breakthrough after all these years.

He turned around and walked into his office, "Yugi-" He stopped and his eyes grew wide when he saw Yugi huddled in a corner of his office, "YUGI!"

He ran up to him and helped him up, "Yugi, what's wrong?!"

Yugi looked like he was going to fall onto the floor if Kaiba didn't hold him up. He shook him, trying to get his attention, "YUGI!"

Yugi finally looked up, his gaze blank. Confused.

"What...is it?"

"Did...Yam…" Yugi stopped himself and clenched his hands into fists, "Did...Pharaoh kill my brother?"

Kaiba looked at the floor and saw Atem's file open. He looked back at Yugi and bowed his head, giving him an apologetic look.

"Why...didn't you say anything before?"

"I only re-opened it a few days ago because of an incident."

"What incident?" Yugi asked through gritted teeth. He was going to lose it.

Kaiba picked up the scattered files and placed them back on his desk, "A few days ago, there was quite a big gang fight...we think Millenium and another gang got into a little scuffle. There was...quite a lot of bodies…"

Yugi's eyes flickered up. Was that when Yami and the boys had gone to find whoever killed Shada?

"After that, we were investigating and we had to bring back all the old files of any Millenium related murders."

"So, you re-opened my brother's case?"

"There's no hiding between the fact that Atem was part of Millenium, Yugi." Kaiba said softly, "And you know we've always thought of your brother's murder as an in-house murder, meaning someone in Millenium took him out."

Yugi sat there numbly, his whole entire world crumbling before his very eyes. He didn't understand why all this was happening.

"At the beginning we thought that former Millenium boss was behind your brother's muder but the new evidence showed that he wasn't in the country at the time of the murder."

"So...that's why you're making a new list…" Yugi said slowly, "Why...is...Pharaoh's name circled?"

"We know Pharaoh was the Millenium boss' right hand man, at the time, any in-house killings...were carried out by him."

Yugi took a sharp intake of air and held his breath, "Are...you sure?"

"We still need to look into it, Yugi...but personally, I'm sure it was him…"

Yugi shut is eyes and started crying hysterically. He'd lost it. "I'm...going...to kill him! I'M GOING TO F*CKING KILL HIM!" He stood up and made a break for the door but Kaiba topped him.

"YUGI!"

"HE KILLED MY BROTHER! HE KILLED ATEM!" Yugi screamed in agony, "I'M NOT LETTING HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"If you kill him, you're no different from him! If you kill him, where does that leave you, Yugi?!"

Yugi stopped and stared at him, tears blurring his vision, "What can I do then? What can I do?!"

"You want to get back at him?" Kaiba asked and Yugi nodded, "Then hurt him using your head."

Yugi looked at him confused.

"We've found where they're keeping the B7. We take that away from them and Millenium will have nothing."

Yugi gritted his teeth and looked at Kaiba.

"Are you in?" Kaiba asked seriously.

…...

Marik walked out of the hospital in a daze. He leaned against his car, his face vacant of expression as he found himself lost in thought.

**FLASHBACK**

Marik ran past the nurse station towards Odion's room. When he got there, he barged in only to find another patient instead of Odion sitting there. He panicked and looked around the room before running back out.

"Sir!" The nurse ran up to him, "You can't go in there!"

"I need to see Odion! Where's Odion?!"

"Patient Odion Ishtar isn't a patient here anymore."

"What do you mean he isn't a patient here?!" He grabbed the nurse, shaking her, "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Sir...Odion's brother...came yesterday morning and transferred him to another hospital."

"WHICH ONE?!"

"I don't know. Malik wouldn't say anything...he said he would do all the transferring himself…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Marik turned around and pressed his hand against the car, "_So...you planned to leave…?" _

…

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Ryou shouted at Valon in the station, "Where?!"

"He went with Kaiba and Tristan to the location-"

"WHAT LOCATION?!" Malik shouted, grabbing Valon.

"Hey! Why are you acting like-"

"JUST TELL ME, DAMN IT!"

"They got a tip off about where Milleniuim is storing the B7 drug," Valon explained, pulling Malik's hand off of him, "They've gone there with a couple of the guys."

Ryou covered his mouth in shock, "He wouldn't!"

Malik looked at Valon wide eyed, "Are you sure?!"

"Yeah, Yugi looked pretty pissed when he went, too."

"Valon, what's the address?" Ryou asked in a hurry.

Valon went back to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper. Ryou ran to him and snatched the paper out of his hand before running to Malik.

"Hey!" Valon stopped Malik and Ryou, "You're going to go just like that?! This is Millenium we're talking about! Take come bullet proof jackets!"

Malik and Ryou looked at each other before Malik ran to the store and grabed two of the bullet proof vests.

"Let's go before Yugi does something stupid." Malik muttered before running out.

…

"We've got a problem," Isis said hurriedly as she walked into the office.

"Not now, Isis." Bakura shook his head.

"No...now!"

Yami stood up and furrowed his brows, "What is it?"

Isis looked at the boys and gulped, "Someone's trespassed on one of our fake locations."

Yusei stood up, too, "What's the problem then? It's fake, just have it checked out later!"

Isis bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Maha...thought it was the same people that poisoned Shada and he's-"

"NO!" Bakura shot out of his seat.

"He's gone to the location and Karim just went to try to stop him but-"

"SHIT!" Yami stormed to his desk and checked the bullets in his gun, "Let's go!" He shouted before storming out of hte room. The boys followed, leaving Isis to worry.

…..

"Damn it, it's empty!" Duke growled.

"Damn, we should have known this was fake!" Kaiba sighed and kicked the ground in frustration.

Yugi looked around the empty desolate warehouse, his eyes turning into slits, "Let's look again."

"There's nothing here, Yugi!" Duke said, about to take off his vest.

"LOOK AGAIN!"

The sound of tires screeching causing them all to freeze. The three of them grabbed their guns and pointed it at the entrance. Suddenly, they saw Ryou and Malik running in and sighed in relief.

"What are you two doing here?!" Kaiba hissed but Malik and Ryou ignored him and ran to Yugi instead.

"ARE YOU F*CKING CRAZY?!" Malik hissed, grabbing Yugi's arm, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Get off!" Yugi pulled his arm back harshly.

"YUGI!" Ryou turned Yugi toward him and slapped him across the face.

Yugi stumbled back slightly and looked up at Ryou who was seething in anger, something he had not seen before.

"We're leaving. NOW!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I find where they're hiding the drug!"

"YUGI!" Ryou grabbed onto his arm again, "What about the promise?! You promised we wouldn't do anything to hurt-"

"YAMI KILLED MY BROTHER!" Yugi exploded.

Everyone froze as the words echoed around the dark warehouse.

"HE KILLED ATEM!" Yugi pushed himself away from Ryou, who stumbled back in shock.

"I WANT TO KILL HIM! I WANT TO SEE HIM GO TO HELL FOR THIS! HE KILLED ATEM!" Yugi screamed, shaking his head as hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

Malik stormed towards Yugi and pulled him into a hug.

"Malik...he killed...Atem…" Yugi sobbed into Malik's arm, hurting more than he thought possible, "Yami killed Atem…"

"Kaiba!" Duke shouted suddenly, "Two cars are approaching the location!"

Kaiba squinted his eyes and ran to the entrance. Sure enough, two cars were speeding towards where they were. "Shit! Let's try to get out from the back."

"No!" Yugi shook his head, "It's them! It's Yami, isn't it?!"

"Yes, that's why we need to get out of here!" Duke said, trying to pull Yugi off the ground.

"I'm going to kill him!" Yugi said through gritted teeth as he tried to escape but the others held him back.

They heard multiple slamming noises and knew Millenium was here. Ryou gasped and looked at Malik, "Hurry! We need to get Yugi and hide!"

Malik nodded nervously and grabbed Yugi, pulling him away.

…

The five boys stepped into the empty warehouse and looked around, waiting for someone to jump out and start shooting or something. They'd seen cars outside and knew people were here.

"Let's split." Yami muttered, "Bakura, Jaden, you two got that way." He nodded to the left and led Marik and Yusei the other way.

"Let's finish they quickly. I'm not in the mood to play to day." Bakura glared at the dark, empty warehouse, pointing his gun in front of him.


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I was busy with college and such. Anyway, in order to make up for my absence, I will be double updating. Hope you guys don't die too much with these coming chapters. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**…..**

"Get yourself cover!" Duke pulled Ryou into a room on the top floor while Malik and Yugi hid in the room opposite of them.

"They know we're here, don't they?" Ryou breathed, looking at Duke nervously. Duke steaded his gun but didn't answer.

Ryou peered out the door and signalled Malik. Malik nodded to Ryou and turned to Yugi who was sitting on the floor now, breathing heavily, anger evident in his darkened amethyst eyes. Malik kneeled in front of him and looked straight into those very eyes. "Yugi, listen to me. Right now, you're acting purely on anger. You're not thinking straight you. You need to calm down."

Yugi gritted his teeth and stared back at Malik.

"You're going to get yourself killed and you're going to get us killed if this keeps up." Malik whispered.

Yugi flinched as if Malik had slapped him.

"Do you want that, Yugi?"

He shook his head slowly. Malik nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Exactly! Right now….we need to get out of here, do you understand? We need to find a way out but to do that you have to calm down, ok?"

Yugi took a deep breath and nodded. Suddenly, a loud crash caused them to jump back in shock. They turned and looked at each other nervously, did the boys hear?

…..

**CRASH! **

Yami's eyes flickered up to the ceiling, his eye turning to slits. Yusei nudged him, "Pharaoh, did you hear that?"

"Let's go." Yami said with a cold yet murderous tone. He cocked his gun and nodded for Yusei to follow him.

Bakura and Jaden heard the noise too and swiftly made their way to the top floor. They reached the top floor when they heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Bakura napped his head to where the sound was coming from and poited his gun, walking slowly. He came to the end of the corridor and without hesitation, he turned the corner, ready to shoot only to see Yami and the other two members.

"Hey! I nearly shot your head off!" Bakura hissed at Yami as he brushed past him, ignoring him,

"Look in every room." Yami muttered before walking down the corridor.

…..

"We'll have to go downstairs to get out, Kaiba." Tristan whispered to Kaiba in one of the rooms.

"Ok...I'll go first and make sure the coast is clear. You go gather the others." Kaiba ordered before peering out the door. They corridor seemed clear and so he slipped out while Tristan followed behind him and went into the room where Ryou and Duke were hiding.

"What's going on out there?" Duke hissed at Tristan.

"They're upstairs. We need to find a way to get out of here without being detected."

"F*ck…" Duke muttered while Ryou tried to calm his breathing.

"Let's go while the coast is clear-"

**BANG!**

"SHIT!"

…..

"Oh, God!" Malik and Yugi huddled together when they heard the gunshot.

"It's starting…" Malik muttered, gulping nervously.

Yugi crept to the door and reloaded his gun just in case, a fierce and determined look on his face.

…

"SHIT!" Tristan cursed, "We need to help Kaiba!"

"I'll get Yugi and Malik."

Ryou nodded and got his gun out, standing a little way behind Tristan. They walked out slowly into the dimly lit corridor when they noticed it was oddly quiet. It was wrong. All wrong.

As they passed one of the room, an arm reached out and grabbed Ryou.

"GAHH!"

Tristan came running in, ready to shoot when he saw Kaiba there, covering Ryou's mouth, "Kaiba!"

Ryou turned around and saw Kaiba holding his arm. His eyes widened when he saw dark red seep through his shirt. "Kaiba! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Where are the others?"

"They're coming. How many are there out there?"

"I only saw five…"

"F-five?" Ryou stuttered. He knew exactly which five they were.

"But I've called for back-up."

"We don't know when they'll get here though. We need to get out of here somehow before they find us." Tristan peered out the door and cautiously stepped out. BUt as he was about to call for them, he paused when he saw an eerie shadow of a man coming down the corridor.

Ryou stood up and slowly made his way next to Tristan.

"Stay back." Tristan hissed, getting his gun out and pointing it in the direction of the shadow.

Ryou stepped back until he heard the ever so familiar voice of Bakura.

"Found one."

Ryou's eyes widened as he looked at Tristan, ready to pull the trigger, "No…"

WIthout thinking, he ran out and pushe Tristan out of the way and turned only to come face to face with Bakura.

Bakura saw Ryou and instantly, his face softened, "Ryou? Where did you-"

Ryou stood there frozen as Tristan started to get up behind him. Bakura saw Trisan and pointed his gun at him but before anyone could shoot anyone, another shot rang down the corridor.

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed when Bakura fell onto his knees, revealing Duke behind him with a gun. Yugi and Malik ran out behind Duke and realized what happened.

Duke was about to shoot again but Malik kicked the gun out of his hand, "MALIK! WHAT THE-"

"LET'S GO!" Malik stopped Duke and pulled him away.

Bakura pressed his bleeding back and grimaced in pain.

"NO! NO, PLEASE!" Ryou ran down the corridor to him but Tristan quickly stopped him, "NO! BAKURA! LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME! BAKURA!"

Bakura struggleed to stand up and fell to his knees again in pain. He looked up at Ryou trying to get him up but the guy was stopping her. He seethed with anger and grabbed his gun with his bloody hands. He lifted it up when he suddenly saw something that made his heart stop.

As Ryou struggled to break from Tristan, Bakura saw that Ryou was wearing a black bullet proof vest with the letter POLICE written across. He dropped his gun and stared at Ryou in shock.

'_**You said you wanted to join Millenium, didn't you?' Bakura asked Ryou on the day of initiaion. **_

_**Ryou gulped nervously.**_

'_**It's strange though...how someone I last saw at a police academy ended up wanting to join Millenium.' **_

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ryou growled, elbowing Tristan in the ribs, breaking free from his grip. He fell to the floor and looked up at Bakura, tears in his eyes. He struggled up and then ran to him, "BAKURA!"

Bakura continued to stare at him. He was still in shock. Why didn't he realize it earlier? They day he met Ryou, he should have known. Why did he not know?!

"Bakura!" Ryou cupped his face with shaky hands, "Bakura, are you ok? Say something, please!"

But Bakura didn't reply, he didn't know if it was the bullet wound or what he just realized, but he felt out of breath….like this was a suffocating nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

"Bakura! I'm going to get help! I'm going to help you!" Ryou cried, trying to help him somehow when suddenly Tristan grabbed him from behind, "AH! NO, LET GO OF ME, TRISTAN! BAKURA'S HURT!"

But Tristan wouldn't listen as he picked Ryou up, separating him from Bakura. Ryou thrashed around, reaching his hand out to Bakura. "NO! BAKURA!"

Bakura started coughing and broke into a cold sweat from the pain. His vision started to blur and he could just make out Ryou screaming his name, trying to get to him. But he was losing blood now and before he knew it, he fell face first onto the floor before blacking out.

"NOO!"

"STOP IT, RYOU!" Tristan shouted angrily, "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Just then they heard Jaden calling out for Bakura.

"HAPPY NOW? LET'S GO!" Tristan shouted before dragging Ryou away.

…

Malik, Yugi, and Duke got to the back exit when they heard Ryou's screams. They turned around towards the sound and panicked.

"Ryou?!" Malik gasped and tried to run back but Duke stopped him.

"STOP ACTING SO DAMN STUPID AND LET'S GO!" Duke shouted before running out of the place.

"PHARAOH! BAKURA'S BEEN SHOT!"

Yugi turned around at the mention of Yami's name and he froze up. Malik noticed his and eyed Yugi cautiously, "Yugi, don't think anything of it! Let's get out of here, now!"

Yugi clenchedh is jaw and stared at the stairs. Justen then Tristan came running down, dragging Ryou with him, Kaiba following behind. They ran past the boys, "Come on, what are you waiting for?!"

Yugi hesitated and before anyone could stop him, he ran back into the building.

"YUGI!" Malik and Ryou screamed before running after to him.

…..

"Bakura! BAKURA!" Marik pulled Bakura up to a sitting position.

"I...saw...Ryou…."

"I know. we'll find the boys, don't worry." Jaden reassured him.

"No…" Bakura shook his head as he sat up, "Ryou...was here."

"What...do you mean?" Yami asked.

Bakura looked up at Yami and winced in pain, "Ryou...he's one of them…" A tear fell from his eye.

The guys froze up, trying to register what Bakura was saying when they heard footsteps running behind them.

**click. **

The boys heard the faint and familiar click of a gun behind them and they all eyed each other, signalling one another. They readied themselves to turn.

"Did you kill him?"

They guys furrowed their brows at the familiar voice and Yami slowly stood up, knowing who's voice it was. He turned around and came face to face with Yugi poiting a gun straight at him.

The others got up and pointed their guns at him in defense.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Yugi shouted at Yami.

Yami stepped forward slightly.

"YOU KILLED ME BROTHER!" Yugi screamed just as Ryou and Malik reached him. The boys saw the the gang pointing their guns at Yugi and instinctively got their guns out , too.

Marik's eyes widened when he saw Malik wearing a policee vest and realized Bakura was right. He stepped forward but Malik saw the move as an attack and pointed his gun at him. Malik's eyes fluttered slightly when he saw Marik's shocked face.

"ATEM MUTOU! YOU" Yugi cried, "YOU KILLED HIM, DIDN'T YOU?!"

The guys turned to Yami, waiting for his order to do something but nothing came. Instead, Yami continued to stare at Yugi in disbelief.

Bakura strugged to stand up and stood behind the boys, holding onto the wall. Ryou's eyes kept following him with worry but he wouldn't neve glance at him.

"HE WAS MY BROTHER!" Yugi gripped onto the gun rightly, tears blurring his vision, "MY BROTHER! YOU KILLED HIM, DIDN'T YOU! DID YOU?! YAMI, ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

Yami stood there, unable to move. Was this even possible? The boy he fell for was not only Atem's brother but a cop? Did he plan this whole thing? Was this what he wanted? He was out to betray them all along?

"PLEASE! Please...tell me the truth…" Yugi sobbed while everyone stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Please….Yami...did you? Did you?! SAY SOMETHING! Did you kill Atem?"

Yusei stepped forward, about to explain when Yami cut him off.

"I…" Yami whispered, as he met Yugi's watery gaze. His own eyes were red from trying not to cry but he dared not break his gaze.

Yugi held his breath and stared back at him, waiting for an answer.

"I...killed Atem…" He sighed.

"PHARAOH!" Yusei pulled him back, "That's not what happ-"

"I killed him." Yami whispered again, "I killed him."

He slowly turned back to look at Yugi's devastated face. Seeing the look on Yugi's face, his heart broke a second time.

Yugi numbly lowered the gun and his hand limply fell to his side. "You...killed him?"

At the thought, he felt short of breath as he looked up at Yami. It was as if time froze in that moment. No one uttered a word, no one moved a fraction of an inch. Suddenly, police sirens were heard outside and everyone startled except for Yugi and Yami. Yugi looked at him hearbroken while Yami tried to keep his emotions at bay.

"Pharaoh, we need to go. We need to take Bakura to the hospital." Jaden walked up to Yami.

Yami stood there still, looking at Yugi. He didn't want to believe any of this was true. How could this be?

"Pharaoh!" Marik pulled Yami back as he took one last look at Malik but Yami wouldn't budge.

Yugi heard the police outside and looked back at Yami. He wanted so badly for him to get caught and suffer for as long as he lived but his heart wouldn't listen to him.

"Go…" Yugi's voice cracked as a tear fell down his cheek.

Yami looked at him and frowned.

"Go...before they catch you." Yugi said again and the boys looked at him in confusion. Didn't Yugi want to kill Yami just a few moments ago?

"GO! JUST GO!" Yugi screamed before falling onto his knees, "GO! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE!"

Yami tried to go to him but the boys stopped him and pulled him back, "Pharaoh! We have to go! Think about Bakura!"

Yami looked back at Yugi crying painfully on the floor and watched helpleslly as the boys pulled him away. _Yugi…_

"Leave...get away...go far away. Don't ever look for me….please…" Yugi cried as the boys left. Malik and Ryou fell to their knees beside him and hugged him tightly.

…...

Back at the police station, the boys waited in the staff room. None of them said a word as they sat there in shock. Never did they think that was how the boys would find out. Never did they think they'd hurt this much.

"I...want to see him." Ryou stuttered through his tears, "He got shot because of me."

Yugi slowly looked looked at Ryou before standing up and walking over to the window. He stood here, looking out in a daze.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that look in Marik's eyes…" Malik whispered, "The look of betrayal...it'll be with me forever."

Yugi looked back at the boys slowly, and thought about Yami. He killed Atem...his only brother. He shut his eyes and cried silently by the window. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't let go of his feelings. At the end of the day, it didn't matter how much Yugi hated Yami or how much he wanted to kill him...the reality was, Yugi still loved him. He hated him yet loved him just as much. And that was slowly tearing Yugi apart.

…

A black car pulled up in front of the station and a peculiar looking man with striking like blue hair and gold and blue eyes stepped out. He walked to the other car door and opened it for another man. This man was sharp looking with straight white hair and has displeased look on his face.

"Mr. Pegasus, sir…" A police officer came out to greet the suited man.

"Where is Seto Kaiba?" Pegasus asked bluntly.

"Inside, sir."

"Thank you, my boy." He walked past the man and stepped into the office.

…

"Sir," Kaiba stood up, now with an arm sling.

"How's the arm?"

"It's fine, sir."

"Do tell me what happened at the location…."

"I'm sorry, sir. It was a fake." Kaiba bowed apologetically.

Pegasus grimaced along with his "friend", "Is that so? Well, better luck next time, I guess."

"Right."

"I heard the three boys from your unit quit the Millenium mission wihtout any prior notice…"

"Um...about that-"

"I'd like to see them."

"They're a bit tired, Sir." Kaiba tried to explain.

"Tell them, I'll be waiting in your office." Pegasus ignored Kaiba and walked away.

….

"The doctor managed to removed the bullet." Isis came out of the room where they usually held all surgeries. Sincet they were such a high profile gang, them going to public hospitals was too risky. So they'd built their own operation theater at the HQ where their private doctos were able to treat them.

"Is he going to be ok?" Marik asked.

"He's out of dangerous for now, but we'll have to keep an eye on him."

Yami rasked his fingers through his hair and hung his head low. He hadn't said anything since their encounter with Yugi and the boys. But it was plain to see Yami was hurting deeply inside.

"What happened? Is it true...about the boys?" Isis asked cautiously.

No one replied.

"Are they really...cops? Why aren't any of you saying anything?"

Yusei sighed and stood up, "Isis, let's not talk about it-"

"Is it true that Yugi is Atem's-"

"DAMN IT!" Yami suddenly jumped up and punched the wall.

"Pharaoh!" Jaden pulled him back but Yami shoved him away before flipping the nearest table.

"DAMN IT!" Yami shouted and grabbed the table by its leg again, before slamming it onto the floor once more, "NO! NO! NO!"

"PHARAOH!" Yusei tried to stop him.

"NO! NO!" Yami grabbed Yusei's collar and shook him, "HE'S ATEM'S BROTHER!"

"PHARAOH!"

AND I KILLED HIM! I F*CKING KILLED ATEM! I KILLED YUGI'S BROTHER-"

Yusei growled and punched Yami across the face, "YOU DIDN'T KILL ATEM! YOU SAVED HIM! YOU'RE NOT AT F*CKING FAULT! YUGI AND THE BOYS BETRAYED US! DO YOU HEAR ME?! THEY F*CKING BETRAYED US!"

Yami hit the wall and slowly slid onto the ground, his heart and head aching terribly, _Yugi...betrayed me… _

…

"I've sorted out a place for your three to stay for the time being. Here's the address, you can go when you're ready." Kaiba handed Malik the address.

"Thank yo, Kaiba."

"But before you go, one of you go see Pegasus. He wanted to know about the mission."

Malik sighed before standing up, "I'll go."

Ryou and Yugi looked at him silently as Malik made his way to the door.

"Malik," Kaiba stopped him, "I don't know what happened while you were with Millenium...but from the way Ryou tried to help one of the gang members-"

Ryou's eyes flickered up to him nervously.

"It seems that you didn't leave the mission because you wanted to." Kaiba looked at the three of them seriously, "But Pegasus doesn't need to know about that, ok?"

Malik nodded and looked a the boys, "You two why don't you go wait in the car for me, I won't be long."

"Ok…" Ryou and Yugi got up and walked out.

Malik looked at Kaiba one last time before leaving the room, too. He slowly made his way to the office, trying to forget about what happened today. He need to clear his mind in order to talk to Pegasus properly.

As he made his way to the office, he noticed the door wasn't completely shut. He heard angry murmurs as he approached and hesitated to knock. He was about to leave when something stopped him. He furrowed his brows and leaned in close to hear the conversation in side.

"Didn't I tell you it was a fake location?" Pegasus hissed at the blue haired man.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pegasus."

"You idiot! If we'd gone there ourselves do you know what would have happened, you idiot? All my pains would have been ruined. I didn't risk everything to steal from the IS for nothing, do you hear me?! I want the B7!"

Malik's eyes widened with shock and he clasped his hand over his mouth in disbelief.

"Now go find the proper location!"

"Right."

Suddenly the door flung open and Malik jumped back nervously. He eyed the blue haired man and then back at Pegasus who was trying to stay calm.

"Who are you?!" Pegasus demanded.

"I...you asked to speak to me...about the mission…"

Pegasus looked at him suspiciously. He was sure Malik heard everything. He forced a smile, "Oh, yes, come in, my boy."

Malik looked up at the man closest to him and then back at Pegasus noticing his evil grin. He panicked and tried to think of something. "I...left something in the staff room...i'll be back." He forced a smile, too and pretended to head for the staff room.

The blue haired man looked back at Pegasus, "It looks like he heard."

Pegasus' eyes turned into dark slits, "Find him, Dartz."

….

Malik ran out of the station in a hurry and looked around for the car. He spotted the car on the other side of the road and quickly ran over to where Yugi and Ryou were waiting for him.

"Start the car!" Malik shouted at Yugi.

"What's wrong?"

Malik jumped in, "START THE F*CKING CAR!"

Yugi did as he was told and sped off.

"What was that about?!" Ryou asked worriedly.

Malik looked behind them before facing forward again, "Keep driving!"

"Where to?!"

"Out of Domino! It wasn't Millenium that store the device, it was Pegasus!"

"WHAT?! What are you saying?!"

"I overheard him!" Malik explained, "And now he's after us..."


	47. Chapter 47

**YAY FOR DOUBLE UPDATE! :D hope you're enjoying…or well taking in all the feels. Have I killed you yet? No? Good! ^^ Wouldn't want to damage your precious souls just yet…hehehehe. Get ready because there's more action to come later on! This story is far from over!  
…...**

Mana stroked Bakura's hair as he slept. When did all this happen? How did it happen? Before the boys, there was this cold, hollow feeling that filled he placed but after they came, her brothers started to breathe life again, it was as if they had a chance to be happy for once. But now she realized it would have been better if they never met the boys. Her brother had a tiny chance at happiness and even that got snatched away. How were they ever going to recover from this?

Mana looked back at Bakura and covered him properly with a blanket. But the boys themsleves said they were leaving because they didn't want to harm her brothers. And Yugi had said he'd...loved Yami...so maybe not all was lost. If her brothers realized they had to do what they had to do, them maybe they would forgive-Mana sighed and shook her head. Of course her brothers would never forgive a traitor. She knew what happened to traitors and just the thought of the gang finding the boys sent shivers down her spine.

"Mana," Isis walked in with a tray of dinner, "Have something to eat."

Mana shook her head and looked back at Bakura, "I'm not hungry."

"Please eat something. You not eating isn't going to help anyone." Isis placed the tray on the table next to Mana.

"Did the doctor say anything about Bakura?"

"Bakura's fine. He's just resting for now. Besides, how many times has your brothers come back shot and wounded?"

"A lot…" Mana mumbled sadly.

"Exactly and they always get better, don't they?"

Mana nodded slowly, "But will they get better this time? After the boys..."

Isis took a deep breath and hugged Mana, "I don't know, Mana...But I hope they do."

Mana pulled back slowly and looked at Isis, "Isis, can you do something for me, please?"

"Sure."

"Can you find out where they are?"

Isis furrowed his brows.

"Don't let my brothers know and just find out. I just want to meet them one last time."

"If your brothers find out-"

"They won't...so please…" Mana begged, "If they had reason, then maybe I can convince my brothers to forgive them."

Isis sighed. She knew it was impossible but still nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

…..

"I think we've lost them!" Ryou looked at the empty road behind them and turned around, sighing in relief.

Three black cars had been chasing them for the past two hours and they'd pretty much taken every turn just to avoid them.

"Maybe not." Yugi muttered as he glared in front of him.

Malik and Ryou looked forward and cursed when thye saw three black cars blocking the road ahead.

"Hold on tight!" Yugi said and without a second pause, he swirved the car 180 degrees and sped back the other way.

"Yugi! You're on the wrong side of the road!" Ryou shouted as cars swirved past them.

"Does it look like I have a choice right now?!" Yugi retorted, slamming onto the gas.

"Ryou! Find out the nearest route out of the city." Malik said as Ryou got out his phone.

He fiddled around with it until he found what he needed, "Take the next left and follow the road, it's a small road, so maybe they'll miss it!"

Yugi nodded and sped away.

….

"Do you think they informed the police about the location?" Karim asked the boys as he walked back and forth around the room.

"No," Marik shook his head, "How would have have know? We never told them."

"Then how do you explain what happened today?!"

"Marik's right, they had no way of knowing. If they had tried to hack into the computers, I would have known."

"What do we do with them now?" Jaden asked.

The boys all turned to Yami who was staring darkly into space. He was dead silent and everyone knew a silent Yami was never good.

"Pharaoh, what should we do about them?"

Before Yami could reply, Karim stepped forward, "Is that something to even ask? You know damn well what happens to traitors!"

"Traitors?" Marik repeated quietly, "If they're traitors...why did they let us go today? They could have easily turned us in. But they didn't."

The boys looked at Marik. He had a point but everything was so confusing for them to understand.

"That doesn't change the fact that they come here as cops! They lied to us from the beginning!" Jaden stood up, too.

"So what?! If we find them , we're going to kill them?!" Marik snapped angrily, "Is that what you want?!"

"It's what we do!" Jaden retorted.

Yami shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. _Kill...Yugi? _

…

The boys finally made it out of the city but the air around them was still thick. Silence filled the car and the only sound at could be heard was the engine humming away.

Malik rolled down the window and felt the warm breeze brush his hear away from his face. He leaned his head out the window and closed his eyes, feeling the wind on brush his face.

The look on Marik's face was still engraved into his mind. He snapped his eyes open and sat back in the car, his heart pounding in his chest. He clapsed his hand over his chest and tried to ease his pain but he couldn't get the image out of his head.

Ryou looked in the mirror and caught a glimpse of Malik with his eyes shurt and hand over his chest and looked away. He knew exactly what he was feeling.

Ryou looked out the window and up at the sky, clapsing his hands together, _If you're up there….please help us, please make this all go away… _

"It's getting dark."

His prayed were interrupted by Yugi. Ryou looked out again and noticed the sun setting in the distance.

"Are there any hotels nearby?" Malik leaned forward and looked down the road.

"Shouldn't we just keep going?" Ryou asked.

"We're too tired. We'll cause an accident if we don't stop. Yugi stop by the next town."

Yugi nodded and drove towards the nearest town..

….

Bakura opened his eyes as he looked around the dark room. He frowned when he realized he was in his room now.

He laid there in confusion, had everything been a nightmare? He looked towards the door and called out Ryou's name, "Ryou?"

Silence engulfed him.

A single tear fell from his eye and landed on his pillow. He could feel the bullet wound on his back now and realized nothing was a dream...everything that happened was real. He clenched his teeth and his arm went to cover his eyes as another tear fell. He palled his hands into fists and stifled the cry that left his lips.

….

Ryou opened the balcony door of their hotel froom and stepepd out into the night. He placed his hands on the rails and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around him and he smiled knowing who it was.

"What are you doing out here?" Bakura asked softly.

"Waiting for you…"

"Did I make you wait long?" Bakura asked, holding him tight.

Ryou nodded as tears fell from his eyes, "I miss you."

"I'm right here, Ryou." Bakura said, gently kissing his cheek.

"You are, aren't you...you won't leave me right?"

When Ryou didn't hear an answer, he opened his eyes and those warm arms vanished. He looked at the emptiness behind him and lonliness wrapped around him. He held onto the rails tightly and broke down into tears.

….

"They definitely went this way," A man reported back to Dartz, "They used this gas station."

Dartz pushed himself off the car and got in, "Let's go."

….

Marik walked aimlessly down the road in the middle of the city. He'd walked out of the HQ hours ago and instead of going home, he ended up here. The hotel reminded him of Malik or the lack of him and he couldn't bear to go home.

He stumbled down the empty streets where the lights were glittering all around him. People were leaving the street stalls and drunkards walked past him, shouting for taxis. Marik walked past one of these streets stalls just as he heard the radio in there playing a familiar song.

"_Give me love... my, my ,my give me love…" _

He stopped and looked down at his feet, remembering his last day with Malik.

'_**You know this song?'**_

'_**It sounds familiar,' Malik furrowed his brows, trying to listen when Marik suddenly placed his hand in front of him, he looked around the restaurant, 'In here?'**_

_**Marik nodded and took his hand and spun him around. **_

_**Malik laughed and covered his mouth with his free hand as Marik brought him close. He wrapped his hands around his waist and swayed to the music, "You're such a cheeseball, you know that, right?'**_

Marik slid to the ground and covered his face with his hand. Just then the street owner come out and nudged him, "Excuse me, are yo u ok? Do you want me to call you a taxi?"

Marik's body started shaking slightly as he cried, "I'm...not drunk."

"Huh? Are you sure? Why are you crying then?" The man asked.

"Because," Marik laughed as he cried, "He told me to cry one in a while."

"Huh?"

"He told me...to cry…" Marik whispered as he cried in the middle of the street.

….

Yugi came out of the bathroom and stopped when he saw Malik staring at the TV screen with tears in his eyes. Yugi looked at the screen and saw Ed Sheeran's _Give Me Love _was playing but he couldn't understand why Malik was playing such a song.

"Malik?"

malik looked up slowly before wiping his tears.

"Do you...miss them?" Yugi asked softly.

"No," Malik wiped his tears again, "I just...really hate this song."

Yugi looked back at the screen again.

"I hate it….I really hate it." Malik leaned on Yugi and silently cried into his shoulder.

…..

"We're looking for these boys." Dartz showed a picture of Yugi, Ryou, and Malik to the front desk of the hotel.

"I'm sorry, sir but we can't give confidential information-" The receptionist froze when Dartz brought out a gun.

"I'll ask again, have you seen them?"

The receptionist gulped, "They booked a room here an hour ago."

"Which room?"

…

Mana opened the door and found Yami standing there, "Yami? What are you doing here?"

Yami looked at her before walking in past her.

"Yami?"

He ignored her and walked into Yugi's room. Mana covered her mouth as she looked at her brother sadly before entering Yugi's room.

Once inside, Yami looked around the empty room. Not even Yugi's scent was here. It was as if he was never here, like he was a fading dream. He looked at the neatly made bed and walked over to it before sitting down.

In the dark, he slowly started to smile as he saw a vision of Yugi standin by the window, looking back at him.

"Are you angry?" Yugi asked, leaning on the window.

Yami nodded.

"Do you miss me?" Yugi smiled brightly.

Yami started at him with a sad face.

"Do you miss me, Yami?" Yugi asked again, pouting.

Yami looked at the ground and nodded, trying to hold back the tears. How could it be this painful?

"Do...you love me?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Damn it…." Yami clutched the sheets and closed his eyes in agony, trying to snap erase the pain.

"Yami," Yugi appeared in front of him, kneeling on the floor. His soft, delicate hands reached up gently to touch his cheek, "Do you love me?"

Yami stared at the vision of Yugi and nodded weakly.

"I love you, too."

Yami gritted his teeth and abruptly stood up, making the vision of Yugi disappear as well. "No! DAMN IT, NO!" He grabbed the sheets and flung them onto the floor before collapsing. He clenched his hands into fists and slammed them into the ground.

_Of course I love you…. you idiot…_

…

Yugi sat up when he heard loud knocks on the door. Malik stood up and looked back at Yugi just as Ryou walked in from the balcony.

"Who is it?" Yugi whispered to the other two.

"Do you think they found us?"

Suddenly, the phone rang and Ryou immediately went to answer it, "H-hello?"

"Hello, sir!"

"Yes?"

"Sir, you need to get out. There were a couple of men who just came here looking ofr you!"

Ryou slammed the phone down and looked at the boys in panic.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The boys startled again. Ryou gasped, "It's him! Quick, we need to get out of here!"

Malik ran out to the balcony and looked at how high thye were. He ran back into the room and pulled the sheets off the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Yugi hissed.

"We're going to jump! It's the only way!"

"Shit!" Yugi hissed before running out with Ryou.

They tied the sheets to the railings.

"Is it safe?" Ryou asked.

"Does that matter?! Go!" Malik ordered.

Ryou climbed over the railing.

**BANG BANG!**

"OPEN UP! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Ryou cursed quickly and slipped down and safely onto the ground. Yugi glanced back at the door before pushing Malik, "Malik, you go!"

Suddenly, the doors swung open.

"SHIT!" Yugi shouted and climbed over the railing and jumped onto the ground just as the men reached the balcony.

"AFTER THEM!"

The men jumped after them.

"AHH!" One of the men grabbed Ryou's legged and pulled him back down.

"RYOU!" Yugi and Malik ran back to him. Malik kicked the man's face as Ryou managed to pull himself up and turned to face the men, ready to fight.

"Let's not fight." Dartz came forward with a grin, "We just want to talk."

"F*ck that!" Malik snarled before aiming to kick him but the guy swiftly caught his leg and shoved him back.

"Malik!" Yugi and Ryou grabbed him before he fell.

"I wouldn't fight me if I were you." Dartz smiled.

"I wouldn't fight me either!" Yugi stepped forward and punched him across the face. The man stumbled backa bit and looked at Yugi in surprised before laughing.

Yugi glared at him and the men behind him.

"If it's a fight they want, then who are we to deny them, right?" Dartz asked his men who snickered.

"Get them." He hissed and the men came running towards the boys.

"ASSHOLE!" Ryou kneed a guy and then slammed him again another before he could get to him, "Seriously, I am too bloody tired to fight today!" He shouted before kicking another guy.

The first guy grabbed him from behind and suddenly got a knife out but Yugi snatched the knife away and stabbed the guy's arm instead, making him scream in pain.

"YUGI!" Malik shouted as Yugi turned around, only to get punched in the stomach. He felt to his knees, clutching his stomach when they smacked him across the face.

Malik pulled the guy back but another man grabbed Malik and slammed him against a wall.

"B*STARD!" Malik growled and grabbed the man's collar, kneeing him where it hurt.

"RYOU! GET THE CAR!" Yugi flung the keys at Ryou who quickly ran. A man came to chase Ryou, but Yugi pulled the knife out of the previous man's arm and flung it at the man, hitting him in the back.

"YUGI! HELP!" Malik shouted and Yugi turned to see a group of men surrounding him.

"F*CK!" Yugi cursed a ran to Malik. He got low to the ground and tripped one of the men and jumped on his back before kicking the two men beside him.

Dartz had had enough of this and stormed towards Yugi and pulled him back, pushing him onto the ground. He then grabbed his neck, forcing him to submit.

Yugi tried to pull his hand off but Dartz was too strong. He looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure evil and he looked like he wasn't going to stop until he strangled him.

"WHERE IS RYOU?!" Malik shouted as he tried to push on of the men off of him.

THey were suddenly blinded by lights. They squinted and looked at where it was coming from. The lights startled Dartz and distracted him long enough for Yugi to kick him and push him away.

Ryou drove the car stragith at them, making the men jump out of the way. Yugi and Malik quickly jumped into the car. "GO!" Yugi screamed as the men started coming back for them. Ryou stepped on the gas.

…..

The next morning, Mana and Isis ran into Bakura's apartment where all the boys were.

"BAKURA!" Mana ran into the lounge and headed straight for the TV.

"What is it?" Jaden asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?! YAMI!" Mana shouted and Yami rushed out.

"What's going on?!" Yami asked as Yusei and Marik ran out. Bakura slowly followed behind them.

"Guys, there's a problem…" Isis said seriously before turning back to the TV.

Mana found the new channel and stepped back nervously.

"...BREAKING NEWS, three police officers, Ryou Bakura, Yugi Mutou, and Malik Ishtar from Domino PD are missing."

Yami's eyes grew wide as he stepped forward.

"What the hell?!" Marik shouted while Bakura looked at the TV in shock.

"It has been reported that thye were undercover police within the infamous Millenium gang but they are now wanted for questioning as it is believe that they have been helping the gang with their drug trade all this time. The police commsion general, Maximillion Pegasus has stated that these three ex-officers are dangerous to the public and if anyone sees or knows about their whereabouts then to contact the police immediately…"

Yami sat down on the sofa, taking everything in. Yugi was missing? And the police were after them now?

"Why are the police lying?" Jaden asked himself, "The boys never helped us."

"What do we do now?" Mana asked nervously, "Yami? What are we going to do now? They're in trouble!"

"That's not our problem anymore!" Karim stepped forward.

"How can you say that?!"

"Mana, even if they come, do you think they're going to be forgiven?!" Karim shouted back.

"What then? Can't you forgive them?" Mana looked at Yami but Yami had his gaze glued to the table in front of him.

"I said what are we going to do?!"

"We're going to find them." Bakura mutteed with gritted teeth.

Yami and the others looked at him as Bakura clenched his fists together and looked at everyone with a dark expression. They'd find them btu they were all sure Bakura had no intention of forgiving the boys, his expression said that much.


	48. Chapter 48

**This will be a three part update… please review! THANK YOU!**

**…...**

Ryou grabbed two bottles of water from the shelf in the gas station and walked to the counter.

"Anything else?" The stork clerk asked.

"No," Ryou shook his head, getting his money out when he caught sight of their photos on the small TV behind the man.

"...They're believed to have been helping the Millenium gang with their drug trade…"

Ryou's eyes widened as he slowly looked at the man, he hadn't properly seen his face yet. He lowered his head and handed him the money before running out of the store.

"Wait, your change!"

Ryou jumped into the car, "Yugi, drive!"

Yugi looked at Ryou and Malik, "Why? Did they find us?!"

"We're on the news!" Ryou ruffled his hair in frustration, "The police are framing us!"

"For what?!"

"They're saying we've been helping Millenium with the drug trade all this time…"

"What?!" Yugi made a sharp left turn, "How could they do this to us?! What the hell?!"

"We need to call Kaiba!" Malik said getting his phone out.

"Don't turn it on!" Ryou shouted, "If the police are after us, then they'll track us down if we use our phones."

"Damn it!" Malik sighed and threw the phone on the seat beside him, "We need to contact Kaiba somehow though."

"What if he's with them?" Yugi asked, cutting over to the right lane.

"Kaiba knows us better than anyone, he wouldn't think we would do something like this." Ryou crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know, this must be Pegasus' doing. I bet he's behind all of this!" Malik muttered angrily.

…

"Their phones are switched off so I can't trace them," Yusei said as he furiously typed away on his computer, "The last place they had it on was in Domino but after that, there's no lead."

"Maybe they're still in Domino then?" Mana suggested.

"No, if they're runnign away then they probably left Domino." Yami grimaced, "Yusei, can you find out where they last used their card?"

"I can try but I'll have to hack into their banking system. It make take a few minutes." Yusei replied, not taking his off the screen.

"Get the cars ready." Bakura ordered Mahad.

"Bakura, are you ok to go?" Jaden asked.

"I'm fine."

Mana looked at Bakura quietly from the side, something about his expression scared her. She slowly approached him and stoo in front of him. Bakura's eyes flickered up to hers for a moment before he looked away towards the guys.

"Bakura?" Mana asked quietly, "What are you going to do when you find them?"

Bakura looked back at her. He curled his hands into fists and hsi eyes hardened. Mana furrowed her brows as this familiar expression. She hadn't seen it in a while, she hadn't seen it since Ryou came into his life and now what she feared the most was slowly happening. He was turning back to the way he was before...a cold, heartless killer.

"I managed to get some info from the police." Isis walked towards them.

"You went there?!" Jaden asked.

"Did you just want me to sit here and look pretty then?!" Isis retorted, "They didn't recognize me anyway. The place is in tumoils right now."

"What did you find?" Marik asked.

"I went there pretending to file a small complaint and I overheard the officers talking. According to them, the commissioner General himself reported the boys."

"The commissioner general?"

"Maximillion Pegasus… that's his name." Isis sighed. She didn't believe him, "He apparently 'overheard' the boys having a converstation stating that they were part of Millenium and that they'd been helping us all this time."

"You sure?" Yami stepped forward with a serious expression.

"That's what I heard."

"Why would the boys lie about that though?" Jaden chimed in, "They were never even involved in any of the trade businesses."

"If the boys didn't lie, then Pegasus must have." Yami's eyes darkened, causing everyone in the room to shudder slightly.

Yami turned around to face Marik and Jaden, "Find out everything you can about him."

…..

Malik dialed Kaiba's number from a phone box by the side of a long isolated road. He waited for him to pick up but go nothing.

"Try again." Yugi said while looking up and down the empty road, afraid they were still being followed.

Malik dialed the number again and waited.

"Why isn't he picking up?" Ryou sighed heavily.

"Kaiba?!" Malik exclaimed and the two boys crowded next to him anxiously.

"_Malik?! Where are you boys?!"_

"Kaiba, it wasn't us! You have to believe-"

"_Of course I believe you!" _

Malik sighed in relief, "Kaiba, what's going on? Why are the police after us, too?!"

"_I don't know but Pegasus himself said he overheard you talking to the boys about Millenium and the drug trade."_

"No, Kaiba, it's not true."

"_Why did you run then?!" Kaiba asked worriedly._

"Kaiba, we can trust you, right?"

"_You know you can!" _

"When I went to see Pegasus about the mission, I overheard him talking to another man who came with him. I heard him say….say that he was the one who stole the IS device and that he tipped the police about the location."

"_Malik...what are you trying to say?"_

"I'm telling you the truth. Pegasus is behind this!"

"_Ok, I'll look into this." Kaiba sighed, "Where are you boys? Are you ok?"_

"We're….ok…"

"_Remember, don't use your phone or credit cards...do you have enough money?"_

"We're fine, Kaiba. Just catch him and bring us back home, please…"

"_Don't worry, you just hide yourself well and I'll sort everything out here-"_

"Hello? Hello?" Malik looked at the phone and realized it had run out of money. He sighed and put the phone back on the handle.

"What did he say?" Yugi asked.

"We just need to stay out of sigh and he'll sort everything out. Come on, let's get going."

….

Kaiba stepped out of the office and saw Pegasus talking with one of the officers. He curled his hands into fists and glared at the man. If the boys were right about this whole thing, then he had to catch Pegasus no matter what.

"Duke," Kaiba stopped Duke as he walked by.

"Yes, Kaiba?"

Kaiba leaned in and whispered so no one else heard, "Find out who that tipper was, at whatever costs, find out who it was and don't tell a soul about this."

…..

"Malik last used her card at a hotel about two hours outside Domino." Yusei barged into the office holding a piece of paper.

"Let's go!" Yami stood up and grabbed his gun, the others following suit.

"Why...why are you taking guns?" Mana grabbed hold of Yami's arm and looked at him nervously.

"Mana," Jaden held her back, "The police are after them, too. We need to take these."

Mana looked at her brothers nervously and nodded, "Be careful.'

The boy walked out of the room, leaving Mana staring at the door, "Please let them be ok…"

…..

"Yes, I saw that boy earlier." The man nodded, "He bought some water and that was it."

"Was he with two other boys?" Dartz asked.

"I didnt' see anyone. But they could have been waiting in the car."

"Which way did they go?"

"Down that way." He pointed at the road ahead.

….

'_**Even if everything in this world feels wrong and fake just know that me caring about you isn't...wasn't fake...it was real.'**_

Bakura rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes as Yusei drove the car towards the hotel.

'_**Was?' He asked her.**_

_**Ryou took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes, 'It's not fake...I will always care about you.'**_

'_**You sound like you're going somewhere.'**_

_**Ryou clenched his jaw and looked at him, 'No...I'm not.'**_

'_**Good.' Bakura whispered, 'Because if you did leave, you know I would find you.' **_

Bakura buried his face in his hands, '_**Because if you did leave, you know I would find you.' **_

Yusei looked at Bakura from the corner of his eye and sighed. What was going to happen once they found out. Their hearts were all torn into pieces.

All they knew at that moment was they needed to find the boys before the cops did, but what were thye going to do when they did find them. They betrayed Millenium and all these years he knew exactly what happened to traitors there, but would that be the case this itme? He thought of Bakura, he knew how much he loved Ryou and there was only two ways out of this, one was Bakura to see this as the worst and ultimate betrayal and kill Ryou or his love would stop him from hurting him. But the decision was with Bakura, he had to try to figure this out himself.

"Bakura, are you ok?" Yusei asked.

Bakura leaned his head back on the seat and his hands fell limply to his sides. Yusei stared at him worriedly before looking back at the road ahead.

Bakura closed his eyes, closing himself off from the cruel world.

_**Ryou sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to him. As soon as Bakura sat down, Ryou intertwined his hands around Bakura's arms and rested his head on his shoulder.**_

'_**Does this feel better?' Ryou asked.**_

_**Bakura smiled and nodded before closing his eyes.**_

'_**Whenever you need me to do this, just say so and I'll come running.' Ryou snuggled closer to him.**_

'_**Really?'**_

'_**Promise.'**_

"I...feel like I'm suffocating…" Bakura muttered and sighed heavily as he covered his eyes with his hands.


	49. Chapter 49

**I am on a roll today. So three part update! :D WHOO! And omg…I completely forgot to warn you guys about the previous chapters about the violence. Hehehe. Sorry about that. But expect more to come. I'm feeling a little rowdy today. ;) **

**As always, please REVIEW! THANK YOU**

"This is probably the safest place we can stay." Malik looked at an empty run down building in the middle of nowhere.

"You sure, Malik?" Yugi asked, looking warily at the building.

"We can't stay in the hotel again, it's too dangerous." Malik sighed, "Let's just stay the night here and we'll think of something tomorrow."

"It's so quiet." Ryou looked around the empty field.

"Let's go in before I collapse from exhaustion." Malik mumbled.

"Come on." Yugi wrapped Malik's arm over his shoulder and helped him into the building.

…

"Have you seen these boys?" Yami asked the receptionist showing them photos of the boys.

The receptionist looked at them warily, "Are...you with the same met from last night?"

"Who?" Yusei asked.

"There was a group of men that came looking for them late last night."

"Who were they?" Yami stepped forward.

"I don't know but they held me at gunpoint and asked which room the boys had booked-"

"Did you tell them?!" Yami growled.

"Yes! I-I had no choice! I'm sorry!"

"Does that mean they have them?!" Bakura eyed Yami anxiously.

"No," The receptionist squeaked making the guys look back at her. "No...they escaped. I called the room and one of the boys picked up, I warned them."

"Where are they now?!" Marik asked.

"I-I don't know. I remember seeing the boys and the men fighitng in the back of the hotel and I called security but by the time security got there, the boys had already escaped.

"What about the men?"

"They said they were with the police and left...After that, I haven't heard from anyone…."

….

Yami walked out of the hotel and kicked the ground in frustration.

"Pharaoh, it's dark. Do you think they've gone to another hotel?" Jaden asked.

"No...they haven't turned on their phones, they're not using thier cards...it means only one thing…"

"What?" Yusei asked.

"They're hiding." Yami muttered. "They won't use hotels or anything public anymore…"

"So, where the hell are they?!" Bakura angrily ruffled his untamed hair.

"I don't know but we need to find them before they do." Yami gritted his teeth and got back into his car.

….

"Yes, Boss?" Dartz answered his phone.

"_Have you found them yet?"_

"Not yet, but we're close."

"_You better find them fast! Dead or alive!" _

Dartz grimaced as he hung of the phone and motioned for the driver to go faster.

….

"We need to think like the boys," Jaden said aloud, "They must know that they're on the news so they're not going to go anywhere public or with people around."

"It's been two days since thye left the statoin," Marik sighed, "What if they're hurt?"

Yami gripped onto the steering wheel and slammed on the gas, going impossibly fast and dodging traffic.

"They're going to go where there is no one…" Jaden continued, "Pharaoh, let's just stay on the main road and keep going. I don't think there's any point of us going into towns. They're not going to be there."

…

Yugi shivered and rubbed his shoulders as they sat there in the dark room. He looked around to see if there was anything thye could use for a blanket but the place was just filled with rods of metal and abandoned building tools.

"It's s-so c-cold…." Malik stuttered in the corner. Ryou walked up to him and sat down, hugging him tightly.

"Try to get some rest." Ryou sighed and then looked at Yugi, "You, too."

"You two sleep, I'll be on lookout." Yugi got up and walked to the window.

"Yugi-"

"Just sleep."

Yugi looked at the empty desolate field and could barely make out the road on the other side of it. He took a deep breath and leaned on the wall, staring out into the darkness. He sighed and and looked up at the cloudy night sky, _Atem... what do I do know? I-if you were here, I wouldn't care….but since you're not, what am I meant to do? _

Yugi crossed his arms and closed his eyes, _Atem you must have been looking down on me all this time. Were you upset I fell for Yami? If you were, why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you warn me? _

…

Mana sat there in the HQ biting her nails nervously. Why hadn't she heard anything from anyone? Everyone was avoiding her as if they were hiding something from her and she hated the feeling of not knowing.

"Here,"

Mana looked up and saw Mahad holding a cup of coffee in front of her. She looked away not wanting to drink anything.

Mahad sat down beside her, not saying anything.

Mana finally looked at him, "Are you not going to say anything?!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say everything is going to be ok! Say something!" Mana muttered angrily.

"The bosses are going be fine-"

"No! The boys! What about them?!"

Mahad stood up, "They betrayed us-"

"So, you're saying of my brothers catch them, they're going to kill them?!" Mana shouted, making a few other gang members stop and look at them.

"Then do you just want your brothers to let them off the hook?!"

"Does every damn thing have to be solved by killing someone in this plaace?! Why does everyone have to f*cking die?! Who the hell are you to decide who lives or dies?!"

"It's the way Millenium works!"

"I know more about Millenium than you do!" Mana retorted.

"Then you know how things work around here!"

"FINE!" Mana shouted, "What would you do if it was me?!"

Mahad fell silent.

"You've known me since we were young….what about me?! If you found out that I had betrayed Millenium would you kill me?!"

Mahad said nothing as he stared at her in shock.

"Would you?"

"That would never happen."

"I'm asking you, would you?!" Mana demanded again but Mahad didn't reply. Her eyes widened at the realization, "Oh, God...you would, wouldn't you?"

Mahad shook his head and tried to reach out to Mana but she stepped back and quickly ran off. _Damn it…_

…..

Yugi squinted and slowly opened his eyes when something blinded him. He pushed himself off the wall and looked out the window to see where the light was coming from.

"SHIT!" Yugi hid behind the wall and fell to the floor. She clasped her heart and looked at the two boys sleeping on the other side, "Shit! Shit!"

Yugi crawled over to the boys and shook them awake, "We need to go!"

"Huh?" Ryou mumbled.

"Ryou, please! They found us!"

Malik and Ryou's eyes widened and Ryou hurried to the window and saw three black cars pulling up to the building.

"F*ck!" Ryou cursed and turned back to the boys.

**BANG!**

Ryou covered his mouth to keep himself from shouting when suddenly the front door was kicked open.

"LOOK IN ALL THE ROOMS!" They heard a man shout.

**BANG! **Another door was kicked open.

**BANG! **Then another.

They were getting closer to the room the boys were in.

**BANG!**

Yugi and Malik slowly stood up and stared at the door.

**BANG!**

Ryou walked backwards towards the boys and stood in front of them, "You ready?"

**BANG! **Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Dartz. He snickered at them and walked towards them.

"Ready!" Yugi shouted before he pushed himself off Ryou and Malik's shoulders and high kicked Dartz back out the oor.

"COME ON!" Yugi yelled as he pounced on Dartz and punched his face while Malik and Ryou ran out of the room.

"BRAT!" Dartz grabbed Yugi and turned so that he was on top now. He grabbed Yugi's chin and pushed him onto the floor, grinning maniaclly.

"F*CK OFF!" Ryou shouted before spin kicking his dead back, causing him to hit his head against the wall.

"YUGI!" Ryou helped Yugi up.

"GET BACK HERE!" Dartz shouted as he stood up.

The boys turned to run when they saw the route blocked by men. Dartz laughed as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "You boys are really something, you know that?"

The boys turned back around to face Dartz, ready to fight and anticipating him to make a move.

"I received word that Pegasus doesn't care whether I bring you in dead or alive, but this is too much fun to finish so quickly." Dartz looked behind them and nodded at the men to advance.

The boys swivelled back just in time as the men started attacking them. Two men grabbed Yugi and pulled him back. He tried to pull them off but they grabbed his head and slammed him against the wall.

The other men held onto Malik and Ryou as they struggled to free themselves.

Yugi tried to stand up and attakc back but they grabbed his arms, restraining him from fighting. The men kicked and punched him until he fell to the ground, bloodied and bruised.

"YUGI! NO!" Ryou and Malik screamed as they tried to free themselves, "DON'T HURT HIM! YUGI!"

Dartz walked up to them and grinned before punching Ryou across the face. Ryou's head snapped to the side as the force. He spat out blood and winced in pain, glaring at Dartz. He then grabbed Ryou's hair, forcing him to look at him, "Oh? What's with this atittude? Don't think you're so tough just becuase you are...I mean _were _in the police."

Ryou gritted his teeth and breathed angrily. His cheek was reddening now from the punch but he chose to ignored it.

"I've killed a lot of people." Dartz grinned, "You'll be easy."

Ryou struggled to break from the men holding him but Dartz slapped him again. Ryou growled and kicked Dartz back.

"RYOU!" Malik screamed.

Dartz stepped back from the force of the kick and hissed. Fully enraged, he grabbed Ryou and banged his head against the wall and kneed him in the stomach, causing Ryou to fall to his knees.

"YOU SICK B*STARDS! DON'T F*CKING TOUCH HIM! STOP!"

Dartz then turned to Malik and grabbed his chin, bringing his face disgustingly close. Malik shook his head, trying to free himslef but he kept coming closer, "You're a pretty one, aren't you?"

Malik looked at him with fear in his eyes as Dartz grew closer. Thinking fast, Malik spat on his face. "You sick b*stard!"

"That's it!" Dartz steppted forward and punched Malik in the stomach.

Malik open his mouth in a silent scream as he punched him again. Malik hung there limply as the men roughly held him up.

Yugi finally struggled to sit up, his body tired and empty but he had to get the boys out of there. He gathered all his energy and kicked the men in front of him so they fell onto the men holding Ryou and Malik. With the distraction, Ryou elbowed the man who was holding him and twisted his arms before shoving him onto to Dartz.

Malik in turn kicked the man in front of him and flipped himself behind the men, holding him and kneed him in the back, escaping quickly.

"AFTER THEM!" Dartz roared.

The boys helped each other up and ran from there to the next level up since the exit was blocked by more men.

…..

The boys breathe heavily as they heard a loud commotion outside. The men were searching for them and they knew it wouldn't be long until they found them.

"Ugh.." Ryou held his head in pain.

"You….ok?" Yugi breathed, aching in pain too.

"I...can't…." Ryou looked at the boys warily, "I…"

"Hey," Malik grabbed Ryou's arm, "We're going to get out...I promise."

"Malik…" Ryou breathed heavily, his head spinning.

"Stay awake!" Yugi whispered in panic, "Ryou, don't you dare give up on us! We need you!"

Ryou nodded slowly as the voice outside got louder and louder.

"But...if we don't…" Ryou breathed heavily and looked at Yugi and Malik with a pained expression, "Then...thank you...for never leaving my side…"

"Stop it…" Malik said tiredly, "Didn't I say...we're going to get out?"

"Look at us three.." Ryou answered quietly, his voice breaking slightly, "We've been running for two days...we haven't eaten anything, we're injured, we're tired...Malik, I can't fight anymore…"

Yugi held onto Ryou's hand tightly, scared of what was to come.

"Yugi….I can't fight anymore...I have no energy…"

"Then I'll fight for you!" Yugi cried, "Just...stay awake...please….just a little more-AHH!

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Suddenly, gun shots rang around the building and the boys huddled together in fright.

"What was that?" Yugi whispered.

"I don't know…" Malik replied nervously as they heard more gun shots outside.

….

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Who was that?!" Dartz turned around and eyed the entrance, his eyes widening when he saw his men lying dead on the floor.

The men behind Dartz stepped back when they saw dark, eerie shadows creep over the dead bodies at the entrance.

Dartz squinted his eyes as he tried to figure out who was there. The whole atmosphere had turned icy cold and the men felt it, too as they looked around the dark building nervously.

Slowly, Yami's dark and spin-chilling figure stepped out of the dark. He stood there in the middle of the entrance, his blood red eyed gleaming dangerously in the moonlight.

Dartz stepped forward to attack but he stopped and stepped back when he saw four more intimidating figures appear behind Yami. They stood behind him and glared at the men furiously.

"Sir...it's Millenium." The man hissed into Dartz's ear.

"I know who they are…" He mutttered but nervousness could be heard in his voice.

"Where are they?" Even Yami's voice was laced with hell-raising fear. His face was expressionless as ever but his eyes looked as if they could kill.

The men gulped and crept back slowly behind Dartz.

Bakura stepped forward and leaned his head to the side imaptiently.

"Get them!" Dartz ordered his men.

But before the men could move, Bakura lifted his gun and shot one of them ne down. The man fell on spot and Dartz looked at him horrified. Bakura sighed and rubbed his head with the point of his gun.

"Don't make me ask again…" Yami muttered, his voice icy and harsh.

Dartz turned to one of his men behind him and shouted, "YOU GO FIND THE BOYS AND THE REST OF YOU GET THEM!" He ordered and the men reluctantly ran to attack Millenium.

Yami stepped forward and dodged a punch. He grabbed the man's arm and broke it in one swift more without even blinking or even breaking a sweat.

"SHOOT THEM!" Dartz screamed in frustration.

…..

"SHOOT THEM!"

The boys jumped in fright again.

"What's going on down there?!" Yugi asked nervously.

"It sounds like they're fighting." Malik tried to listen.

"What? Each other?"

"Yeah…" Malik furrowed his brows and then turned to the boys, "Now's our chance!"

"To go?!" Yugi exclaimed, "They're down there! They'll notice!"

"If they're fighting each other, we can try to escape without them noticing!"

**BANG!**

The boys flinched when the door crashed open and a man stepped inside. Malik quickly grabbed Ryou and stood up.

"Do these b*stards never give up?!" Yugi shouted before getting up to fight.

The man tried to punch Yugi but he swiftly dodged it and kicked him back. "Malik, take Ryou and get out!"

"Are you crazy?! We're not leaving without you!"

Yugi spun around and kicked the man across the head.

The boys hesitated by Yugi shouted at them again, "GET THE CAR, DAMN IT!"

Malik grabbed Ryou and ran out of the room.

**BANG BANG!**

They both fell to the floor when they heard more gun shots. Malik helped Ryou up but Ryou tried to push him off, "I can't...go! Go get the car!"

"SHUT UP!" Malik hissed and tried to pull Ryou back onto his feet.

"Get the car-MALIK!" Ryou shouted when he saw a man come after them.

"B*STARD!" Malik growled as the man grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No...NO!"

"RYOU! GO! GET THE CAR! GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" Malik shouted at Ryou as he turned around to punch the guy.

Ryou stood up shakily and held onto the wall as he ran downstairs.

The guy kicked Malik again and held him on the ground. Malik grunted as he tried to reach the metal rod on the floor. The man turned him around and struggled to keep him still. Malik closed his eyes, trying to find all the strength to push him off when suddenly the guy was pulled off him. He furrowed his brows and opened his eyes and sat up. The place was empty and the guy wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, he felt shivers down his spine when he sensed someone behind him.

He quickly turned around but someone covered his mouth. He shook his head and looked up. His eyes widened was he saw Marik. His eyes were dark and filled with anger as he stared at back him and Malik couldn't do anything but stare back at him in shock.

…..

"The...car…"Ryou stumbled downstairs, trying to stop his vision from spinning, "I...need to...help…"

**BANG BANG!**

"AHH!" Ryou fell down the stairs at the sound of the gunshots. He lied there limply, unable to gather his strength to get up, "Car...I need to get ...the car…" He pushed himself up, his head throbbing painfully.

He held onto the rails and pulled himself up. Once he was on his feet, he turned towards the exit but stopped when he saw a dark figure blocking the way. He nervously stepped back as the figure stepped forward. He held onto the fails, ready to fight the guy but he squinted his eyes trying to see the figure more clearly.

The figure walked closer and closer until he came out of the shadows and under the dimly lit light, revealing himself. Ryou's blood froze when he saw it was Bakura.

He panicked and spun around to run back up the stairs but with his concussion lost his balance and fell backwards. Before he landed, Bakura caught him with one arm. Ryou's head fell back as he slowly opened his eyes. Bakura's hardened face became clear and his eyes widened in horror….Bakura was here.

…..

"GET OFF!" Yugi tried to push the guy off as he had him by the neck on the wall, "GET...OFF!"

The guy punched him to shut up and he fell to the ground in agony. The guy ran up to him and grabbed him by the hair but this time, Yugi twisted himself around and bit his arm. He then grabbed the guy and kicked him back and ran towards the door.

He looked at the guy one last time and turned to run when he crashed into someone's chest. He was about to fall backwards when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him up again. Yugi looked up and froze when he saw Yami holding onto him.

Yami clenched his jaw as he stared at Yugi's horrified face. Yugi thought he was after him too and so he tried to free himself. He hit his Yami's chest, trying to break free but Yami wouldn't budge. "LET ME GO!"

Suddenly, Yami swung Yugi behind upa nd shot he guy who was about to attack them. Yugi held onto his neck as he swiveled him around. He breathed heavily as he turned around and saw the man on the floor with a bullet through his head.

Yugi slowly looked up at Yami, scared out his mind. Yami's gaze returned to Yami, his eyes chilling and cold. Yugi shuddered in fear. He found him.


	50. Chapter 50

**Part 3/3. Be warned. Hearts will be shattered. **

**…****.**

"Damn it! He got away!" Jaden muttered. He attempted to go after Dartz but the coward ran away.

"We've got bigger things to worry about." Yusei said as he nodded towards the stairs.

"GET OFF!" Yugi shouted as he fell to the floor trying to free his hand.

Yami didn't say anything and kept pulling him up angrily everytime Yugi pulled back.

Yugi tugged his arm back,, "GET OFF! I SAID GET OFF!"

"SHUT UP!" Yami finally growled at him.

Yugi stood there frozen and stricken with fear. He held his breath as Yami glared at him furiously, "Just...shut...up…"

Yugi's anger slowly started to replace the fear. His breathing shortened and with his free hand slapped Yami across the face.

Yami closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He opened his eyes and looked down at Yugi who was absolutely seething with anger, mirroring Yami's expression.

Yami took a deep breath before turning around, "YUSEI!"

Yusei and Jaden came running up the stairs.

"Take him to the car!" Yami glared at Yugi one last time before shoving him towards Yusei.

Yusei held onto Yugi but he fought against him. It took Jaden to help restrain him. "Get off! GET AWAY FROM ME! RYOU! MALIK! HELP!" Yugi screamed frantically as the boys struggle to take him downstairs.

Yami watched from the top of the stairs, his hands clenched into tight fists, what the hell was he doing?!

Yugi stumbled to the floor once they got down. Yusei and Jaden tried to help him up but he hit their hands out of the way and kneeled on the cold ground, crying. The boys looked up at Yami but seeing Yami's face, they knew they had to take Yugi to the car no matter what.

"Yugi, don't push it." Yusei saidseriously as he pulled him up by the arm.

Yugi stood limply as he looked at Yusei numbly, but from the corner of his eyes he saw something that made his blood boil again.

Bakura came out carrying Ryou in his arms.

"Oh...God…" Yugi gasped as the others looked at Bakura, bringing Ryou towards them, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!? RYOU, NO!" Yugi rushed over to Ryou.

Jaden grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him back, "Calm down!"

But Yugi couldn't take his eyes off Ryou, he looked up at Bakura's expressionless face, "Did...you...is...is he dead?"

Bakura's eyes flickered up to meet Yugi's.

"Is he?" Yugi breathed as he fell onto his knees.

"He's fine." Yusei whispered, pulling him back, "If we didn't get here on time, you three would have been dead!"

Yugi pulled his arm back and stepped away, "Dead?! IF WE GO WITH YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US TOO! WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE?!"

Yami clenched his jaw as he looked at Yugi. He'd never seen him in such a state before. He was about to approach Yugi when he saw Marik and Malik walk down the stairs behind him.

"Yugi…" Malik mumbled.

Yugi spun around and saw Malik. He sighed with relief and ran past Yami to hug him. Yugi angrily pulled Malik away from marik and hold onto him.

"What's going to happen now?" Malik asked in a low voice.

"I don't know...but Ryou….."

"Ryou?!" Malik looked up worriedly, before looking down the stairs. He saw Ryou in Bakura's arms and gasped, "What's...what's wrong with him?!"

Yugi shook his head, "They won't let me go to him…"

Malik looked back at Marik and the other boys, "What….do you…" He gulped, "What do you want from us?"

Yugi and Malik eyed Yami as he walked up to them. As he approached, Yugi clenched his jaw, feeling nothing but anger and fear.

"You got two choice…you come with us quietly…" Yami said eerily, "Or...you run and we'll find you again."

Malik gripped onto Yugi's arm in fear

"You think I'll just surrender and go with you?!" Yugi hissed, "Over my dead body!"

Yami turned to Yusei. Yusei sighed and walked up to them now, "Think about Ryou, guys…"

The two looked and saw how pale Ryou looked as he laid unconscious in Bakura's arms.

"Your faces are all over the news, you think you can get Ryou treated at the hospital without getting caught?"

"What...are you going to do with us?" Malik asked slowly.

The boys looked at Yami but yami didn't say a word. He kept his eyes on Yugi who was looking at Ryou longingly.

"What's your decision?" Marik asked.

Malik looked at Yugi, "Yugi?"

Yugi looked at Ryou again and worry washed over his face.

"You can leave if you want, but we will find you again," Jaden spoke up now, "If you want Ryou to get better, I'd come with us quietly."

Yugi looked back at Malik and they knew what they had to do. For Ryou's sake, they had to go with them. They knew there was a big risk of the boys killing them but something deep in their heart told them that if they really wanted them dead, they would have done it. They had no where to run, no where to hide, and no matter where they ran to, Millenium would find them.

It was time to surrender.

….

"Ryou...Ryou, wake up.." Yugi cried as he stroked Ryou's hair with his shaking hands.

Yusei eyed Bakura from the corner of his eye as he drove. Bakura had his hands balled into fists and hadn't say anything this whole time. What was he thinking?

"Ryou...I'm so sorry...please, wake up.." Yugi mumnbled as he placed his head on the side of Ryou's.

Ryou laid there, pale and unconcious. The two days had drained everything from him and on top of that, he was seriously wounded. But the emotional stress had been too much for him, it sucked the life out of him and it was as if faiting was his body's way of trying to cope with the immeasurable agony he was feeling mentally and physically.

Bakura sat there staring at the dark road ahead and closed his eyes as he listened to Yugi cry over Ryou, whimpering and begging Ryou to wake up.

…..

Malik sat there frozen with fear beside Jaden in the car. Marik ignored him completely as he sat in front while Yami drove the car.

He could see through the seat the Marik was rubbing his forehead in frustration and knew he was the one to blame.

He flinched a little when the phone rang but relaxed a little when Jaden answered it. "Isis...yes we got them."

Malik held his breath as he slowly looked up at Jaden nervously. When he saw he was looking at him too, he snapped his head away and shut his eyes, praying thing nothing bad will happen once they get back.

….

"YOU IDIOT!" Pegasus slammed his hands against the table, "HOW COULD YOU LOSE THEM?! FIND THEM! FIND THEM NOW!"

"Pegasus, Millenium came-"

"Millenium?'

"Yes, they came looking for the boys,"

Pegasus grinned as he sat down in his chair, "This is good."

"Huh?"

"Two things, if the boys are with Millenium people will believe they're really part of the gang now and two, Millenium must know that the boys were undercover sops...and what does Millenium do with traitors?"

"Kill them." Dartz grinned now.

"Exactly, we don't need to do anything now. Millenium will do our dirty work for us."

…

Mana ran out of the HQ and held onto the wall when he saw her brothers coming out of the cars. Jaden opened the door and pulled Malik out. Malik struggled a bit but it was useless now.

"Malik!" Mana shouted as and ran down the steps.

Malik turned and saw Mana running towards him. He broke into a sad smile. But before Mana reached him, he stopped, remembering what the boys were. She stepped back and looked at the ground instead.

Malik sighed sadly as Jaden led him in past Mana.

"What are you doing here?" Marik asked Mana.

"Yugi and Ryou?" Mana looked at the car nervously.

Marik looked back as Mana saw Yugi weakly get out of the car.

"I'll do it." Yugi tried to stop Bakura from picking up Ryou but he stopped when Bakura glared at him. He held onto the car as Bakura carried Ryou in.

"What happened to Ryou?" Mana asked Marik quietly.

Marik sighed and pulled Mana along, "Come on."

…..

"He's on an IV drip right now." The doctor informed Isis. Bakura sat on the bench behind them, not saying anything but just listening.

"His blood sugar level was very low, seemed like he hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days. He was dehydrated, too and not to mention had bruises covering almost every inch of his body."

Bakura clenched his hands into fists as he listened to the doctor.

"He needs a lot of rest but he'll be fine."

"Thank you, doctor." Isis nodded to the doctor as he left the room, leaving Isis and Bakura in the room.

"Did you hear that?" Isis asked Bakura.

He didn't answer and stood up to leave.

"What are you thinking, Bakura?" Isis asked nervously, "You haven't said much ever since you found out about the boys."

Bakura tilted his head to the side, "Just tell me when he wakes up."

….

Yugi sat down locked in a room somewhere in the HQ. Yusei and Jaden had taken him and Malik here and told them to stay in the two rooms next to each other.

To be honest, the boys were too tired to fight and so they helplessly walked in and let them lock them in. It was as if they'd given into fate now.

Yugi curled his knees close to him and looked out the window. He looked up at the dark sky above, "Atem? Have you been waiting long for me?"

Yugi paused as if waiting for Atem to reply.

"I'm sorry….but don't worry...I think I'll be joining you soon...it won't be long now...I-I promise we'll be together again…" He said as his lip quivered.

…..

Isis ran down the corridor and saw two men standing by each other.

"Let me in!" Isis demanded.

"Sorry, Isis, the bosses-"

" LET ME IN!" Isis glared at them.

"Isis?" Yusei and Karim walked up to her.

"What's going on? Why aren't they letting me in?"

Yusei looked away.

"They're injured! They need medical attention! Get them out now!"

"Isis, they're traitors-" Karim stepped forward.

"Shut up! They're not!" Isis sighed sadly, "Just…. damn it! Let me see them!"

They turned around when Marik walked towards them. "Yusei, can I see Malik for a minute?"

"Marik, don't…" Yusei stopped him, "Don't get involved.

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" Marik looked at him sadly and Yusei sighed and nodded.

"Fine...don't be long."

"Marik, check if he's hurt." Isis pleaded.

Marik sighed before walking to the room.

…

At the sound of the door opening, Malik stood up nervously and walked backward towards the wall until his back hit it.

Marik walked in and saw Malik looked at him deathly afraid. His heart somewhat ached and he hated that. He closed the door and they stood there for a moment staring at each other.

Marik stepped forward but that made Malik flinch and turn away. Marik furrowed his brows, is this what he'd made Malik into? What happened to the strong boy he knew? Marik then cursed himself, he wasn't here for that. Malik betrayed them and he wanted to know why.

"Why...why did you do it?" Marik asked quietly.

Malik looked up nervously, "I'm sorry…"

"That's not what I wanted to hear. I'm asking you why you did it?"

"It's my job…" Malik said slowly, "I got a mission to go undercover and I took it."

"So...you lie from the beginning…" Marik nodded.

"Y-yes…" Malik stuttered, trying to hold back the tears.

Marik nodded and slowly turned back around about to leave.

"But!" Malik stepped forward, "I...didn't betray you…"

Marik held onto the door handle tightly.

"We...we decided to leave before-"

"We found out?" Marik turned around angrily.

Malik looked at him sadly, "Yes…"

Marik shook his head and tunred back around again, opening the door.

"Are you going to kill me?" Malik whispered.

Marik looked up and saw Yusei and Isis. He clenched his jaw.

"Are you?"

"Whatever the bosses decide, I'll follow."

"If they tell you to kill me, you'll do it?"

Marik turned around and stormed towards him, "YES! BECAUSE MILLENIUM HAS NEVER LET ME DOWN! THEY SAVED ME! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Malik looked at him sadly.

"EVERY SINGLE MOMENT WE SPENT WAS A LIE!" Marik shouted before leaving the room.

Malik closed his eyes and fell to his knees, bowing his head as he tried to stifle his cries.

…..

Bakura sat outside the HQ on the steps. He had his elbows on his knees and his face covered with his hands.

'_**Do you boys even know how to use a gun?' Jaden asked as he took his gun out.**_

_**Ryou opened his hand out for Jaden. He took the gun and looked at it for a second before swinging it around and pointing it at the glass table next to Bakura.**_

_**He smirked slightly and shot straight at the glass. The glass smashed into a million pieces right next to Bakura, but he didn't even blink or move a muscle, he kept his eyes on Ryou the whole time. **_

Bakura gritted his teeth. He should have known from the very first time he met Ryou.

'_**It's strange thought,' Bakura tilted his head slightly, 'How someone I last saw at a police academy ended up wanting to be in Millenium.'**_

Bakura lowered his hands and they balled into fists.

'_**Who are you talking to?'**_

_**Ryou startled and dropped his phone as he spun around, coming face to face with Bakura.**_

_**Bakura eyed him as he looked and then at the phone on the floor. Bakura squinted at the phone and slowly made his way to it whne Ryou grabbed the phone and ended the call. Bakura's eyes flickered to Ryou's and he stood there looked at him as he tried to calm himself down. **_

'_**Who was that?' He asked slowly.**_

_**Ryou gulped, 'Malik...he wanted to know where I was.'**_

'_**Ryou….that didn't sound like Malik.'**_

'_**Really?' Ryou said, 'Must be because he just woke up.'**_

Bakura's eyes flashed open and turned into slits.

….

"Pharaoh," Isis walked into his office where the the boys except Bakura were.

Yami looked up and furrowed his brows when he saw how worried she looked, "What's wrong, Isis."

"They won't eat." Isis said worriedly, "They're not eating."

Yami sighed, "Try again later then."

"I have!" Isis exclaimed, "They're dehydrated and starving but they won't touch a single drop of water!"

"Isis, stop worrying about them so much." Jaden groaned.

"Stop worrying about them?! Isis retorted angrily, "I HAVE SAT BY ON THE SIDE FOR FAR TOO LONG! WHEN THE OTHERS BETRAYED YOU I WANTED TO STOP YOU GUYS BUT YOU STILL KILLED THEM!"

"What do you want us to do with them then?!" Jaden shouted back.

"I want you to at least understand them! When you think about it, don't you see that they didn't rat us out and it's actually them that's been betrayed!?"

The boys stared at Isis as she raged on.

"The way you're going there will be one left by standing by your side! For once =, can you just listen to me?! For once in your damn lives?!"

She breathed heavily as she looked at them angry and tired.

Yami slowly walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "What do you want me to do?"

Isis looked at him and smiled slightly, "Please...try to see if he'll eat something."

Yami stiffened knowing who she meant, "Isis...I...can't him right now…"

"Please, Yami…" Isis pleaded sadly. Yami flinched at the use of his real name. He knew Isis was serious about this.

…..

Yami walked with Isis to Yugi's room.

"Go." Isis nodded at the door, giving him a cup of milk.

Yami didn't feel ready to meet him yet. He was still in love with him but the betrayal he felt was stopping him there. But more than the betrayal or anything, was the guilt he felt. All these feelings mixed inside him and didn't let him easily hate Yugi or apologize to him.

"Pharaoh, please...he might faint." isis pleaded again as the others walked to them.

He wanted to see him badly but everything in his mind was telling him not to. If he goes in now, he knew he wouldn't be able to make a decision later on. He was the leader of Millenium, he had to show everyone he was capable of making the right decision. But was punishing them the right one? He still hadn't figured it out because all this time he could think of nothign else but the fact that Yugi was Atem's brother...and he killed him.

Yami rested his head on the door for a paused while everyone looked at what he would do. He lifted his head and opened the door slowly, walking into the dimly lit room.

Yami found Yugi sitting by the window. As he walked in, Yugi turned around slowly and but upon seeing him, he stood up abruptly and winced in pain as he held his stomach.

Yami stepped forward instinctively but Yugi glared at him, causing him to stop. Yugi looked at him and then saw the tray he was holding. He grimaced, what was he playing at now?

Yami looked down at the food before walking to him, not saying anything. Yugi balled his hands into fists as he watched him warily, he couldn't trust him.

"Isis, sent this for you-"

Yugi whacked the tray off his hands and it fell crashing onto the floor, filling the silence for a moment.

Yami looked at him without expression while Yugi stood there seething with rage. "I don't want anything from you."

Yami just stared at him without saying or doing anything.

"Are you just going to stand here?! Aren't you going to kill me now?!"

Yami's eye twitched slightly but he clenched his jaw and stared back at him.

"Aren't you going to kill me?!" Yugi shouted now, "I BETRAYED YOU AND YOU MURDERED MY BROTHER!"

….

Yusei heard this from the outside and was about to barge in when Isis stopped him. "Isis, he thinks Pharaoh killed Atem on purpose!"

"If Pharaoh wants to let him know the truth, then he will. Stay out of this, Yusei. He must have a reason!"

…

"HUH?" Yugi stepped forward and pushed him, "WHY DON'T WE JUST KILL EACH OTHER?! THEN EVERYONE'S HAPPY!"

Yami knew it was a bad idea to come in here. He turned around to leave but Yugi ran in front of him, blocking his way.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOIN?!" Yugi snapped before hitting him again.

Yami stepped back from the force but remained quiet.

But this just infuriated Yugi more and so he stormed up to him and slapped him, "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME ANYWAY! JUST KILL ME NOW!"

Yami gritted his teeth and looked at him numbly.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?!"

Yami had enough. He grabbed Yugi's hands and pushed him against the wall. The two of them glared at each other, neither one relenting.

"Don't push it, Yugi." He muttered threateningly.

"Get off!" Yugi pushed him off and slapped him again. Yami grabbed Yugi's arm and twisted it behind his back to stop him from fighitng, but Yugi turned around and kicked Yami hard.

Yami stumbled back but didn't retaliate. He just took whatever Yugi gave him. Yugi stomped over to him and yanked up by the collar roughly before slapping him across the face again. Yami grimaced and wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

"Stand up!" Yugi said harshly, breathing heavily.

Yami glanced up at him and slowly stood up. He waited for him to throw his next punch but it never came. "DID HE BETRAY YOU? Did...Atem betray you?!"

Yami rubbed his jaw and looked at Yugi quietly.

Yugi shook his head, "No...he wouldn't. My brother isn't like that...he was a good person…" Yugi broke into tears, "And you….you took him away from me…"

Yami stepped forward again but Yugi pushed him back, "WHY WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

Yami hit the back of the chair and his gun fell onto the floor, sliding towards Yugi. Yugi looked at it for a moment before slowly going down to pick it up. He numbly held it in his hands while Yami's eyes widened.

"When you told me you killed Atem…." Yugi said, looking at the gun, "I should have shot you then."

Yami stared at him, anxious to get the gun back. It wasn't becuse he was scared he would hurt him, but he had this horrible feeling Yugi was going to hurt himself.

"At that moment, I realized I can't kill you…" Yugi's vision blurred as he grippedo not the gun tightly. He looked up at Yami with teary eyes, "I betrayed you and I really miss Atem...so…" He lifted the gun to the side of his head, "This will solve everything right?"

"YUGI!" Yami grabbed the gun away before he could do anything and shook him angrily, "WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Yugi pushed him away, "If you're not going to kill me then get out! KILL ME OR GET OUT!" Yugi glared at him before limping back to sit by the window again.

Yami stared at Yugi in shock for a moment before heading for the door.

"I know how you feel now…" Yugi said quietly as Yami was about to leave.

Yami turned around to face him but Yugi was looking out the window.

"I know how it feels now….when it feels like nothing is right...and the world is against you...I know...how you feel now…" Yugi said numbly.

Yami gripped onto the door handle tightly.

Yugi slowly looked back at Yami as a tear fell down his cheek, "I….want to die, Yami..."

…

"Ryou," Mana held Ryou's hand as she Ryou's eyes open slowly, "Ryou!"

Ryou's eyes fluttered as he turned to look at Mana.

"Ryou, are you ok?"

"Where...am I?"

"You're back at Millenium."

Ryou's eyes widened and he tried to sit up.

"Calm down, Ryou." Mana held his shoulders, "It's ok. Calm down…"

"Yugi? Malik?"

"They're...they're here too."

"Mana, why did they bring us back?" Ryou asked nervously.

"I...don't know…"

Ryou laid back down on the bed and placed his hand on his chest, "What's going to happen?"

Mana stood up slowly, "Isis wanted to know when you woke up...I'll be back in a bit."

…..

Yami stepped out of Yugi's room and before anyone could say anything, he walked past them.

"Pharaoh…" Jaden called out softly.

But Yami shook his head and walked out of the HQ. It was raining now and he stood there for a moment, letting the rain soak him.

'_**I want to die, Yami...'**_

Yami sat down on the steps and rankd his hand throug his hair.

'_**I want to die, Yami...'**_

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

'_**I want to die, Yami…'**_

"NO! F*CK, NO!" He shouted angirly before covering his face with his shaking hand. He didn't know what to think anymore. He couldn't kill Yugi and he couldn't forgive him.

….

"Bakura! He's awake-" Mana's smile vanished suddenly when he saw Bakura looking at his gun.

Bakura turned to face her and his eyes widened. Her worst fear was coming true. That look in Bakura's eyes, theo ne she never wanted to see again, was back. He was blocking out the world, that dark anger she could see in his eyes could only mean one thing….he was going after Bakura.

Mana stepped back and sped out of there looking for someone. "PHARAOH!" Mana ran frantically through the corridors when she turned around and saw Bakura leaving the room. She gasped and ran again, "YAMI!"

….

"What's wrong?" Isis ran out to her with Yusei and Jaden.

"Yusei! Jaden! Bakrua is going to hurt Ryou!" Mana shouted, pulling them with her.

"Shit!" Yusei cursed and ran after Bakura, "Jaden, go find Pharaoh! Hurry!"

….

Yami heard Mana screaming inside and rushing in just as Jaden came running to him. Yami stopped him, "What's wrong?!"

"Pharaoh! Bakura!" Jaden said gravely and Yami understood immediately and ran after him.

….

Ryou slowly pushed himself off the bed and sat up. He groaned and winced as he pressed his head in pain.

He looked around the room and wondered where Yugi and Malik were.

….

"BAKURA!" Yami shouted when he saw Bakura heading towards Ryou's room.

Isis and Mana came running behind them and stopped behind Yami and Jaden nervously.

Yami stormed towards Bakura and pushed him against the wall, holding his collar, "What are you doing?!"

Bakura glared back not saying anything.

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yami growled and Bakura lost his patience, pushing Yami off of him and grabbing his collar instead,

Yusei and Marik ran up to them trying to pull them apart.

"I know exactly what you're doing though!" Bakura muttered through his teeth, "You're going to let them go free, aren't you?!"

Yami glared at him, "You think I would?!"

"WHY NOT?!" Bakura shouted, "I MEAN SINCE YOU FOUND OUT YOU WEREN'T F*CKING ABANDONED, I GUESS YOU DON'T HATE THE WORLD AS MUCH AS I DO, _PHARAOH!" _Bakura threw a punch, sending Yami stumbling onto the ground.

Bakura picked Yami up again and pushed him against the wall while the others tried to pull him back "It's true, isn't it? You were never abandoned, there were people that loved you and so now you're going against everything Millenium stands for!"

"Is that what you think?!" Yami replied, his crimson eyes glowing with rage, "You think I'm not angry?! I WANT TO F*CKING KILL YUGI, TOO!"

"But you won't." Bakura smirked.

"Get off of me!" Yami warned him.

"IT'S THE TRUTH THOUGH!" Bakura snarled, "But me! I was still abandoned! And look at what Ryou did to me! I'm not letting him get away with it!"

"You're going to regret it!"

"Or is it because Yugi is Atem's brother that you can't kill him?!" Bakura asked, shaking Yami, "HUH?! DOES THAT MAKE EVERYTHING OK?!"

"Don't do it, Bakura!"

"NO!" Bakura punched him again. But this time Yami punched him back and forced Bakura onto the ground.

"Pharaoh!" Marik tried to pull Yami off.

"GET THE F*CK OFF OF ME!" He shook Marik off, "You think it's any better being separated from your family than being abandoned?!" He shook Bakura, "You're right! I'm not going to kill them! Do you know why, you b*stard?!"

Bakura tried to push Yami off of him but Yami slammed Bakura's body onto the floor again, "NOT BECAUSE HE'S ATEM'S BROTHER BUT BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! I HATE YUGI AND I WANT TO KILL HIM BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I F*CKING LOVE HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Bakura breathed heavily, looking at Yami in shock.

"DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU B*STARD!" Yami punched Bakura again.

Bakura growled and shoved Yami off of him and stood up. He quickly grabbed his gun and wlkaed to Ryou's room.

"NO!" Mana ran but Yami stopped her, "BAKURA!"

"Let him be!" Yami hissed, "He's got to figure it out himself."

….

Ryou had heard the commotion outside but he didn't know what was going on. He moved to the edge of the bed and tried to stand up when the door suddenly slammed open. Ryou startled in fright and then froze when he saw Bakura. He held his breath and slowly stood up.

Bakura looked up at Ryou, anger completly consuming his body.

Ryou saw him holding the gun and his heart stopped when he realized what he was going to do. But he couldn't scream, run or hide and so he stood rooted to the ground and just stared at Bakura with his blood shot eyes.

Bakura slowly lifted the gun towards him and pointed it at him.

Bakura lookeda the run and back at him. He took a sharp breath and his breating quickened from fear. Was he really going to kill him?

Bakura readied hish and over the gun, one move of his finger over the trigger and the boy he loved, the boy that betrayed him would forever vanish and the pain he caused would vanish with him, too, right?

A single tear fell from Ryou's eye as he suddenly suddenly bravely for him. He was the reason Bakura was in so much pain, couldn't he do this much for him. If killing him meant Bakura's pain would go away then shouldn't he just accept it? What did he have to lose anyway, he'd already lost him.

Bakura's eyes flickered when he saw Ryou trying to smile for him and something in his heart pained. He looked down at his chest and furrowed his brwos, not knwoing why that feeling he used to have for Ryou was coming back. He looked back at him and saw more tears fall from his eyes. He was shaking slightly not but he still had that smile on his face for him.

"Damn it!" Bakura aimed his gun at Ryou again.

Ryou smiled and closed his eyes, readying himself.

Bakura saw this and his hand lowered. He blinked for a moment and aimed for the window beside Ryou. With a growl, he shot the window to bits.

Ryou jumped back on fright, clutching onto the sides of his head. Bakura continued to shoot, unrelenting.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

Mana and the others ran to the door thinking the worst but stopped when they saw Ryou still standing.

**BANG! click. click.**

Ryou watched as Bakura looked at his gun in fury before smashing it against the wall. Ryou jumped, watching him in fear.

"ARGH!" Bakura grabbed Ryou and pushed him against the wall. Ryou looked up at him completely fear striken and shaking. Bakura growled and punched the wall beside his head.

Ryou stepped aside nervously when Bakura let him go, wanting to get the hell out of there.

"DAMN IT! F*CK!" Bakura grabbed the table and flung it across the room. He grabbed a chair and smashed it against the wall, breaking it into pieces.

Ryou looked at Bakura, froze on spot. This is what he'd done to him. He wanted to stop him, to hold him but he was too scared.

"F*CK!" Bakura shouted, kicking the bookshelves and throwing all the books on the floor.

He then pulled the large wooden bookshelt off the wall and smashed it onto the floor.

Ryou jumped and fell to the floor in fright. He then looked up and saw Bakura breathing heavily, glaring at the fallen shelf.

Bakura stepped back until he reached the torn wall and slid down onto the floor, raking his fingers through his hair. He hung his head low and started to cry. Ryou stayed where he was and watched, completely horrified at what he'd done to him.

"What...have you done to me?" Bakura finally said, still not looking up.

Ryou sat there, staring at him. He didn't know what to say.

"Why did you come into my life, Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Are you happy you've made me miserable?" He asked, his dark eyes searching Ryou's for an answer.

Ryou froze.

'_**Your existence is enough for me.' Bakura whispered softly to him.**_

Ryou remembered that night and now this is what he'd reduced him to. He'd made his father miserable and now he'd ruined Bakura, too.

"Bakura…" Ryou called out softly.

But Bakura looked away and stood up.

"Bakura?" He called out again, sounding like a lost child.

Bakura clenched his jaw and walked past him, out of of the room.

"Ryou…" Isis and Mana ran in and helped Ryou back into the bed.

Bakura stopped as he passed Yami, "You're right...I can't kill him…"

Yami sighed and placed an arm on Bakura's shoulder.

"But I can't forgive him either." He said and walked off.

…...

**"I want to die, Yami**…"

**"What have you done to me?"**

**Omg…my own heart broke writing these scenes. wHOO! BUT I did warn you. Your heart will break before a lot these next couple of chapters. Tread cautiously.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Double update coming your way! Hehehe. :)**

**…...**

"His record is clean," Mahad came into the office where the boys and Isis were and handed the file to Yami.

Yami furrowed his brows as he looked through the file.

"He's been in the poloce for more than twenty years," Mahad explained, "But I did find something unusual."

Yami looked up at him and raised a brow.

"He has a particular interest in gang-related drug trade cases."

Bakura stood up and walked towards Yami, taking the file away to read it, "Is this the same guy that stole the IS device?"

Isis nodded, "That's what Malik said."

"Why didn't they report him then?" Marik chimed in.

"Pegasus found out malik heard everything. That's why he sent men after him and the boys. That's what I've been trying to tell you all. The boys have been betrayed."

"Ah, so that's why they're framing the boys," Yusei nodded, "Saying that they were a part of Millenium to begin with."

"What do we do now then?"

"We find out what he's up to." Yami grimaced.

"And the boys?" Isis asked, "What about them? It's not safe for them to be out there anymore."

"I'm taking them home."

The boys and Isis turned around to find Mana standing by the door, her arms crossed over her chest. She glared at the boys, "Don't even try to stop me."

Yami and Bakura looked at each other and held their stare until Bakura finally looked away and walked out past Mana.

…..

"Kaiba, I tracked down the call and it seems like it came from a payphone down by the Haiku River." Valon reported in.

"Go there and see if you can find out who made the that call." Kaiba ordered him.

"Yes, sir."

Valon got up and left quickly. Kaiab returned to his computer and continued looking through all the cases Pegasus has personally worked on, he knew he would be able to find some connection. There had to be. For the boys' sake, he needed to find it fast.

…..

"Slowly, Ryou." Mana helped Ryou into the apartment.

Yugi looked back and grimaced when he saw four bodyguards standing outside the door.

"Why...did you bring us back here?" Malik asked Mana.

Mana stopped and turned around to face them. She paused, "You must be tired, get some sleep, guys."

"Mana…." Malik stopped her again.

"Do you want me to give up on you then?" Mana asked suddenly, "The police are out there looking for you and what do you think will happen when they find you?"

"You think we're any safer here?" Yugi sighed.

"Yugi, you don't realize it but for you three right now, there isn't a safer place than here."

The boys furrowed their brows in confusion as Mana walked to her room.

…

Yusei picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"_Boss?" One of the bodyguards outside the boys' and Mana's apartment picked up._

"Did the boys get home?" Yusei asked looking at Yami.

"_Yes, boss. All three boys and Mana are inside the apartment now."_

"Ok, make sure they don't leave." Yusei said before hanging up.

Yusei turned back to Yami and crossed his arms across his chest, "You could have just called them yourself."

Yami looked away and stood up, "Did...they-"

"Yeah, they're home now."

Yami nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell Yugi the truth, Yami?" Yusei asked, boldly using Yami's name. This was personal.

Yami's eyes flickered up to Yusei's before he looked away again.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk about it, don't." Yusei sighed, "But until you tell him the truth, he's going to keep hating you….just as much as you're hating yourself."

….

Yugi stepped into his empty bedroom and looked around silently. Something in the air reminded him of Yami and he grimaced at the thought before going to sit down on the bed.

Little did he know that this was the exact spot Yami sat before. Yugi shook his head and looked out the window.

"Atem...don't worry...I'll never forgive him for what he did to you...never…." Yugi held his breath angrily, looking out into the dark, starless night.

…

**knock knock.**

Mana turned her head towards the door, "Come in."

Malik opened the door and looked up at Mana hesitantly. Mana slowly stood up and waited for Malik to say something. He took a tiny step inside and nervously looked around the room. "Malik?"

Malik took a deep breath, "I...came to apologize."

Mana bit her lip and looked at Malik sadly.

"I know what we did to you guys was bad, so bad that I feel ashamed to even be asking for your forgiveness." Malik sighed," But believe me when I say we didn't want to hurt you guys at all. That was never our intention."

Mana stared at him, trying to fight her tears back.

"That's why we tried to leave before we had to do something we would regret," Malik explained, "We never ratted you guys out. An anonymous tipper called the police and told them about the location-"

"Malik," Mana stopped him.

He looked at her apologetically.

"I believe you, Malik. I overhead you three talking and saying you wanted to leave before you ended up hurting my brothers."

"I'm so sorry, Mana…"

"I believe you and I don't care about that." Mana said slowly, "What hurt me was that you couldn't confide in me."

"I couldn't tell you I was a cop."

"But if you explained everything to me, don't you think I would have understood just how hard of a time you were having...I would have tried to help you but...you just thought I was like my brothers and kept it from me, too."

Malik looked away sorrowfully.

"You once said I was just like a sister to you," Mana said sadly, "Then why didn't you trust me?"

…

"I'll see you tomorrow." Yusei patted Yami's shoulder before getting off the elevator to his apartment.

Yami nodded and pressed his floor number.

He waited with his hand in his pockets until the door pinged open on his floor. He stood there numbly, not moving an inch until the doors closed again. He looked back at the floor number and instead of opening the doors again, his hand slowly went to press the penthouse floor.

The doors opened again and he looked up to see four of his men standing by the door. They turned and saw Yami, immediately bowing. Yami walked to the door and stood in front of it, wondering why he was even here. He sighed knowing he shouldn't be here and turned around when one of the men opened the door for him.

"There you go, boss."

Yami looked back at the man and then into the empty apartment. He slowly turned back and walked into the apartment. The men shut the door and Yami stood there in the hallway. His heart was pulling him to one direction and he numbly followed it until he reached Yugi's door.

Yami placed his palm gently against the wooden door and closed his eyes, his heart aching longingly.

…

Yugi furrowed his brows when he sensed something and turned around towards the door. Something felt uneasy in his heart and he continued to stare at the door peculiarly.

His heart was beating that familiar beat whenever _he _was around but he couldn't quite understand why he was feeling that way. He slowly got up and hesitatingly took a small step towards the door.

…

Yami leaned his head on the door.

'_**I know how I feel about you,' Yami said to Yugi, 'And that's not going to change.'**_

Yami's palm slid down the door and he turned around to lean against the door, sliding down against it as he did. He lifted his head to stare at the ceiling before closing them slowly.

Malik and Mana walked out of Mana's room and stopped when they saw Yami standing there. Malik frowned when he saw just how much pain Yami seemed to be in now. He was accustomed to seeing such emotion in the scary gang leader.

"Yami?" Mana stepped forward slightly.

Yami opened his eyes and looked at Mana before standing up.

"Was there something you needed?" Mana eyed Yugi's door and then Yami.

Yami shook his head and left without a word.

"He...really cared about Yugi...doesn't he?" Malik whispered silently as he watched Yami walk away.

At that moment, Yugi opened the door and smiled sadly at the two of them, "Oh...it was you two...I thought it was…"

Mana tilted her head, "Who?"

Yugi looked at her and shook her head, "No one…"

Mana and Malik looked at each other as Yugi smiled at them weakly before going back into his room.

…..

"Bakura, that's enough!" Jaden took the glass out of Bakura's hand.

Bakura grumbled and took it back again before taking another big gulp of alcohol.

"Marik, go get the car. I'll bring him out." Jaden sighed. Marik nodded and ran out.

"Bakura...come on, stand up."

Bakura struggled to stand up and leaned against Jaden, "What would you do, hm?"

"Bakura, let's go...come on."

"Hey!" Bakura shouted and then back back to mumbling, "I'm your boss. Answer the question."

"I wouldn't forgive them." Jaden said bluntly.

Bakura smirked and hung his head low, "That's because you don't love him…"

Jaden pulled Bakura up again.

"I can't kill him because I love him…" Bakura laughed as he tried to take another drink, "And I can't forgive him! What am I mean to do?!"

"Dude, you're drunk. Let's go home-"

"Did you see what those b*stards did to his precious face?" Bakura muttered, "They hurt him….and I want to kill them! I WILL KILL THEM!"

"Bakura, let's just go!" Jaden pulled Bakura towards the door.

"Why did I meet him, Jaden? I...can't live without him…" Bakura shook his head as he stumbled over his feet, "But I hate him so much…."

….

"Did you see that, Malik?" Mana asked Malik when they were in the kitchen. Mana was staring into space as she thought about what she'd just seen, "Did you see Yami?"

Malik sat down beside her and nodded slowly.

"Do you think they still want to kill you now?" Mana asked and Malik looked away. "Malik...don't judge my brothers…"

Malik looked up at her.

"I told you before, they're not bad people. Stuff happened in their lives that made them this way...so can you really blame them for getting angry?"

Malik shooks his head.

"When they were finally letting thier walls down, you-" Mana stopped and looked away.

"I know…" Malik nodded, "We did this to them...I know."

"I can't see them go back to the way they were before, Malik...I can't." Mana shook her head," They'll just shut everyone out again...even me!"

"What...can I do?" Malik asked with tears in his eyes now, "If I could make things better I would."

"Then make things better." Mana begged, "Malik, make things like how they were before...please…."

Malik looked at Mana and sighed. Of course he wanted things to go back to how they were but even he knew that was impossible. "I wish I could…"

"BAKURA!"

Malik and Mana looked at the door and ran out into the lounge to see Marik and Jaden trying to pull Bakura back out.

"GET OFF!" Bakura shouted, shoving them out of the way. He turned around and saw Mana and Malik looking horrified.

"Bakura?" Mana walked up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"Can...I see him?" Bakura asked like a little child, making Mana's heart break, "Just once...just once...please…"

Malik stood there staring at Bakura, shocked at this side of him.

"Please…." Bakura begged softly, "Let me see him…"

"Bakura, you're drunk. Go home…"

"I'm...not drunk. Can't I see him?"

Mana covered her mouth with her hand and looked away before the fears fell. Bakura slowly pulled Mana's hand off his arm and made his way to Ryou's room. He held onto the wall and steadied himself and carried on until he reached Ryou's room.

He scrunched his face, looking as if he was going to cry but he looked up and knocked on the door softly, "I...need to see you...open up…"

Marik, Jaden, Mana, and Malik slowly made their way to the corridor and looked at how vulnerable Bakura looked tapping gently against Ryou's door.

"Just...one time…" Bakura whispered.

Mana stepped forward a bit, "Bakura, leave him...he's probably sleeping…"

Bakura looked at her and nodded before stepping back until his back hit the wall and he slid down to sit on the floor.

"Bakura…" Marik started to make his way towards him.

Bakura shook his head, "I'll wait…"

Suddenly, the door clicked open. The others looked towards Ryou's door and saw it open slightly. Ryou slowly stepped out but stopped when he saw Bakura sitting on the floor in front of him. He clasped his hand over his mouth in shock.

He slowly turned and saw the others and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I'll wait...just one time…" Bakura mumbled.

Ryou looked back at Bakura and he nervously took a tiny step towards him. He looked back the other again, not knowing what to do. He was still scared from what happened earlier but his heart ached when he saw him in this state.

He slowly kneeled in front of him and bravely reached out to touch his hand. Bakura recoiled slightly and slowly lifted his gaze. Ryou pulled back his hand nervously. Ryou looked at him, half scared, half sorry, "Are….you ok?"

Bakura shook his head.

Ryou's eyes brimmed with tears as he bit his lip, "Because of me…"

Bakura nodded.

Ryou hung his head low and wiped his tears away before looking up, "Do...you hate me?"

Bakura didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry…"

"I just wanted to see you." Bakura said numbly.

Ryou looked up at him, pained and hurt not knowing what more he could say. Bakura's eyes lowered to his lips where he saw a small cut. "Are...you ok?"

Ryou furrowed his brows and shook his head, too.

"Because of me?" He asked.

Ryou broke into tears and shook his head, "No...because of what I've done to you….I'm so sorry…"

"Remember how I told you I survived all those years in prison because I hated my father?" Bakura spoke slowly.

Ryou nodded, knowing where this was going.

"I think...if you let me hate you….I'll get through this…" Bakura said, clenching his jaw, fighting his tears back.

Ryou covered his eyes with his hand and sobbed.

"Can….you do that much for me?" Bakura asked, "If you want to make it better...do that for me."

"I can't watch this!" Mana cried and spun around, running back to the kitchen.

Malik and Jaden followed her, "Mana!"

"Malik!" Mana turned to Malik, "You said you'd do anything to make things better ,right?!"

"Yes...but-"

"Then that's what we're going to do!" Mana said with determination, "We're going to get them back together!"

"Who?!" Jaden frowned, "You mean Ryou and Bakura?!"

"No, not just them but Yugi and Yami, too-"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Jaden hissed, "You want to set them up with traitors?!"

"Then do you want to see them miserable for the rest of their lives?!" Mana shouted back angrily.

Jaden sighed, "Mana, they'll never agree to it."

"That's why I need your help." She looked at Jaden and Malik, "Jaden, if you want to see them happy, do this for me."

Malik hesitated, "I don't know, Mana…"

"Malik, don't you think you should at least do this much after everything?"

Malik looked at her for a moment before sighing, "Ok…."

"Jaden?" Mana looked at him.

"Ok…" Jaden shook his head, "But I'm not happy about this."

Mana broke into a smile, no matter what, she was going to get the couples back together! All three of them!


	52. Chapter 52

**Part two done! Hehe. I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Decided to lighten things up a bit after so many depressing chapters. :) Hope you all don't hate me too much for playing with your feelings. Hehehe. I just love stories that really force you to feel what the characters are feeling. Those are best kind of stories. Not saying this story is the best…hell, it probably kind of sucks. Lol. Anway, please REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**….**

"Kaiba, I managed to secure the CCTV footage from the nearby payphone near Haiku River." Valon walked into Kaiba's room the next morning and shut the door behind him.

"And?"

"There's nothing. No one apart from one woman used the payphone and that was at least two hours after the tipper made the call so it couldn't have been her."

"Let me have a look." Kaiba took the USB and connected it to his laptop.

"Hmm…"Kaiba looked at the screen, "What time did the tipper call?"

"It was around eleven in the morning." Valon answered back.

"Eleven?" He looked through the tape again and squinted his eyes. He stopped the video and went back again, "It's been edited."

"Sorry?" Valon went around to the desk and looked at the video.

"You see in the background? There's a bird that's there. "Kaiba pointed it out, "Well, it suddenly disappears here."

Valon nodded in shock.

"I want you to go back there and find out who esle got a hold of this before you."

"Yes, sir." Valon nodded and left the room.

Kaiba's face darkened. Pegasus was really trying to cover his tracks, wasn't he?

…..

"ATTENTION!"

"What?" Ryou startled and stood up as Mana and Malik walked into the kitchen.

"Mana?" Ryou looked at Mana wide eyed.

Mana was wearing a green army camoflage uniform that was way too big for her, with eye liner across her cheeks, looking like she'd just come back from a war zone. Malik was standing behind her, shaking her head. Mana...always the drama queen.

"WHERE IS MY WHISTLE?!" Mana held her hand out and Malik, her assistant, placed the whistle in her hand.

She took the whistle and blew into it loudly, making Ryou cover his ears.

"TO THE FRONT, SOLDIER!" Mana barked and Ryou walked to her, standing straight up.

Mana squinted his eyes and placed her hands behind her back before circling Ryou, "Soldier?!"

"Uh...y-yes?" Ryou looked at Malik dumbfounded.

"You've been causing trouble!" Mana stood in front of him and placed her hands on her hips.

Ryou pouted before looking down, nodding slowly.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" Mana shouted.

"S-sorry."

"Is that enough?!"

"No."

"DO you want to make things better again?!"

Ryou nodded.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU?!" Mana shouted, totally getting into her role as a drill sergant.

"YES!" Ryou startled. It felt like being back at the police academy all over again.

"GOOD! NOW DO FIVE STAR JUMPS!"

Ryou was about to start when Malik stepped forward, "Um...Mana...I mean...Sir...Ryou's a little bit ill…"

"Ah, you're right…" Mana smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Ryou."

"Um...it's ok?"

"Ahem! Ryou Bakura! I am here to help you!" Mana tried to get back into her role.

"With what?"

Mana furrowed her brows and looked at Malik quickly. Malik quickled whispered into her ear, "We're trying to get Bakura to forgive him."

"Oh yeah…"Mana nodded and turned back to Ryou, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR HURT MY BROTHER?!"

Ryou sighed and nodded sadly.

"DO YOU WANT TO CHANGE THAT?!"

Ryou bit his lip and looked up, "He doens't want anyting to do with me anymore-'

Ryou blinked.

"Do you love him?"

Ryou nodded.

"Then that's all that matters."

"Are you really going to help?" Ryou asked Mana sincerely.

Mana winked and followed, "Just follow my lead, Ryou."

….

"Hello?" Jaden answered his phone.

"_Jaden!" Mana shouted._

Jaden sighed, "Yes?"

"_Have you got the number or not?"_

"Let me at least get there first!" Jaden groaned and walked into the HQ.

"_You better!"_

"Are you threatening me now?!" Jaden asked, bagged by the balls his sister had.

"_YES!" Mana shouted before hanging up._

"Seriously?" Jaden shook his head and walked into the office.

"Did you get the lead on the guy was chaing the boys?" Yusei asked Mahad.

"Still checking on him, sir."

"Hurry up, ok?" Yusei said before turning to Yami.

"Pharaoh...Yusei."

Yusei and Yami looked back to see Jadne.

"Hey!" Yusei hit Jaden on the head with the file, "What time do you call this? I called you an hour ago!"

"What the hell?" Jaden rubbed his head, "What is it with everyone picking on me today?!"

"Everyone?"

"Never mind." Jaden shook his hand in front of Yusei, "Anyway, Pharaoh, can I have a look at your phone."

Yami looked at him and frowned, "Why?"

"Just give it please?" Jaden whined.

"What the hell is wrong with this kid today?" Yami grumbled but still stood up to get his phone out of his pocket for him.

Jaden took it before Yami even handed it to him and scrolled down the contacts until he reached the number he was lookgin for and then took his own phone out.

"If you want a boy's' numbers, just ask them. Don't go stealing it from other people's phones." Yusei teased.

Jaden scoffed, "I can get boys on my own, thank you very much!"

Yusei and Yami gave each other a look and then snicked before gong back to the desk. Jaden rolled his eyes, "Yeah...really mature, guys."

…

"First things first, "Mana said in Ryou's room, "We need you two to meet."

Ryou and Malik nodded as they sat on her bed.

"So let's get ready and go to the HQ." Mana said, going to Ryou's wardrobe only to find it completely empty.

"Oh...we didn't have time to get our stuff from the station-"

"PERFECT!"

Malik and Ryou started at Mana's sudden joy at the fact that they didn't have clothes.

"THIS IS LIKE KILLING A BIRD WITH TWO STONES!"

"Um….I think it's 'killing two birds with one stone.'"

"ENOUGH!" Mana shook her head and then clasped her hands together.

**BEEP. **

Mana took her phone out and read Jaden's message. He'd just sent her the number she wanted. "Make that three stone! You two stay here, ok?"

"Where are you goin?" Ryou asked byt Mana ran out of the room before they could stop her.

…..

Yugi came out of his room at the same time Ryou and Malik came out of Ryou's room.

"Yugi, you're awake." Malik hugged him, "Come on. Let's have something to eat."

He nodded and walked into the kitchen with the boys.

"Are the guards still outside?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded, "They must have changed overnight."

"I heard Bakura last night…"

Ryou bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah…"

"You ok?"

"I'm more worried about him, Yugi."

"I guess they have reason to be angry with us."

"But Mana has this plan…" Malikk said bringing the two a cup of coffee each, "She's helping Ryou get Bakura back."

Yugi smiled, "Sounds like something only Mana would do."

"I know what I did really hurt him, but I'm sure once he understand how much I love him, he'll forgive me...right?" Ryou looked at the boys.

"I'm sure he will." Yugi smiled reassuringly.

Malik sipped his coffee, "What about you...and Yami?"

Yugi stiffened at the mention of _his _name. "What about him?"

"You think you two-"

"Me and him are nothing like Ryou and Bakura. I have a reason to hate him." Yugi sighed heavily.

"Alright, alright." Malik nodded.

Yugi took a deep breath and calmed himself down, "Anyway, we need to get information on Pegasus and try to clear our names-"

"The boys are working on it." Malik interrupted.

Yugi's eyes narrowed, "Why are they helping?"

Malik shrugged, "It was Pharaoh's idea, by the way."

"Yami's?"

…

"Mana, are you sure this is going to work?" Isis whispered to Mana outside the office.

Mana nodded, "Isis, if I wasn't part of Millenium I could have become an actress. But please don't do that thing where you speak likea maiden from the medieval times."

Isis shook her head and rolled her eyes, "When did I do that?!"

"Just play the song when I tell you, ok?" Mana sighed.

"Ok. I will-AH!"

Mana shoved Isis back when she heard footsteps coming closer to the door, "Isis! POSITION!"

Isis stepped back and put on a devastated look, which just came across as if she was constipated while Mana went to sit on the floor outside the office, pretending to blow her nose with a tissue. As the door opened, Mana quickly signalled Isis to play the "sad" music.

"What the-" Yami stopped when he heard the music as the same time as seeing Mana on the floor.

The other boys looked down at Mana in confusion.

"Where the hell is that music coming from?" Bakura furrowed his bows, looking up at the ceiling.

"Mana-"

"OH!" Mana palmed the wall next to her, pretending she didn't see the boys coming out form the room and turned to Isis instead, "OH! THE INJUSTICE!"

The boys leaned back in shock.

Mana's drama continued.

"ISIS!" Mana cried out to Isis, reaching her hand out.

"I am here!" Isis dramatically ran to Mana and fell to her knees, "Tell me, my sweet child! What injustice as they seen?!"

Yami eyes the other boys in shock at the craziness that was unfolding right in front of their eyes.

"Isis!" Mana turned her head dramatically left and right, "Those love,y adorable three boys that my brute, heartless brothers locked up in the high tower-"

"Brute?" Yami repeated.

"High tower? What the f*ck?" Marik frowned.

"They are there with no clothes! No bathing essentials! NOTHING!" Mana cried out, pointg her hand God knows where.

The boys' faces fell when they realized what Mana was doing.

"She makes it sound like they're naked." Jaden muttered, rolling his eyes.

"She never stops, does she?" Bakura shook his head as he watched his sister try to "stap" herself with her other hand at the "injustice".

"Oh my!" Isis' bad acting started, "Why ever not, my sweet child?!"

"Oh, Isis!" Mana dabbed her non existent tears with her tissue, "When they were escaping from those oh so horrible, scary men, they didn't have time to grab their stuff!"

Bakura rubbed his neck, Mana did have a point, he guessed. He looked at Yami who was looking like he was thinking about something too.

"And it so cold right now! They must be shivering!"

"It's May." Yusei pointed out but Mana pretended she didn't hear.

"Whatever shall we do?!" Isis grabbed Mana and hook here.

"Ah! Isis, too hard."

"Oh, sorry."

"Ahem," Mana cleared her throat before pressing the back of her hand against her forehead, sighing deepily, "Oh, if only there was brave knight who could rescuse these boys by maybe buying them clothes! But maybe really nice clothes because it's Spring!"

The guys rubbed their heads and rolled their eyes.

"Alright, enough." Yusei walked to Isis and Mana.

"Oh!" Mana acted shocked, "How long have you beed standing there?"

"Yami sighed, "Ok, the music has finished so you can stop your drama now."

"What drama?" Mana looked at him indifferently, "I was just having a quiet little conversation with Isis. Not our fault you heard.

"I...give up." Yami shook his head and walked out, the others following after him.

"You think that worked?" Isis asked Mana.

"You just wait, Isis." Mana crossed her arms over her chest, "By the end of the day, the boys will have a brand new wardrobe."

"You sure?"

Mana nodded and grinned, "I know my brothers still care for them. They won't be able to stand it if the boys are suffering."

...

**will update again later today. I have a shit load of mid terms to study for so I'll update all I can today since I won't be able to for the next couple of days. hope you understand! **


	53. Chapter 53

**Last update for this week! Will be focusing solely on studying for midterms for the rest of the week. Sorry guys! But academics come first! You know how these things go. But I hope you enjoy this update. ;) I think you'll be quite pleased with it. ENJOY! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**….**

"Marik? Where are you going?" Yusei called out as he caught Marik leaving the HQ later that afternoon.

"Huh?" Marik looked back and ruffled his hair awkwardly.

Yusei sighed and shook his head when he realized where Marik was going. It was so obvious.

Marik looked at him apologetically, "I won't be long."

"Go," Yusei rolled his eyes and waved him off.

…

"Looks like Marik is already breaking," Yusei said as he walked back into the office.

Yami furrowed his brows and looked at Yusei, "What?"

"Mana's and Miss Maiden in Distress over here's drama worked on him." Yusei nodded at Isis.

Isis quickly turned around and pretended to be reading a file.

"Hey, Isis." Yusei walked up to her, "Do the boys really not have any clothes?"

"They don't! I swear it! When that blue haired man with the strange eyes chased them, they didn't have time to grab their stuff from the station."

Yami's eyes flickered up towards Isis but he tried to look like he didn't care.

"Seriously, those poor boys. They've lose everything. And they can't even go back home." Isis sighed.

"Ok, ok! Enough with the guilt trip!"

"Does that mean you feel guilty?" Isis asked, grinning slightly.

"About what?!" Yusei scoffed.

Isis pouted and turned back to reading her files, "I'm just saying, for guys as rich as you all, it's a bit pathetic you can't even spend a bit on them-"

"Isis!" Yusei shouted.

"WHAT?!"

Yami stood up, "I'm going out for a minute."

Isis smiled victoriously but Yami saw, "I'm not buying anyone anything."

She frowned in annoyance as Yami walked out.

"Damn it!" Bakura slammed his laptop on the table, "I can't get into the police files!"

"What are you trying to do?" Yusei asked.

"I want to see what this guy, Pegasus, has been up to but I can't access the bloody system!"

Suddenly, Isis started smiling.

….

"Sir, can I help you?" One of the staff at the store came to see Marik as he stepped into the men's section.

"Yeah…" Marik looked around, "I need to buy clothes…a lot!"

"Any particular ones?"

"It's for a guy...obviously...um…" Marik tilted his head, looking all around the store, "He's very slim but built...uh...dark skinned...exotic?"

The staff smiled, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Huh? NO! Most definetely not."

The girl giggled and took around to look at the clothes.

….

"Oooh, something smells good." Mana smiled as she waltzed into the kitchen and founrd the boys there.

"Oh, Mana. You're back." Malik smilked and walked to her.

"Malik, what is that? It smells good!" Mana looked around, excited.

Malik laughed and ruffled Mana's hair playfully, "Yugi actually wanted to bake you a cake."

Mana looked back at Yugi who was shyly standing behind Ryou. He looked up at Mana and smiled nervously.

"Oh! Yugi!" Mana quickly ran up to hug him, "THANK YOU!"

Yugi blinked in shock, "You're….not angry with me?"

"I thought we were over this?" Mana sighed.

"Huh?"

"You couldn't help the situation you were in, I get that." Mana nodded, "And I also overheard you say you would never do anything to hurt my brothers."

Yugi looked at Mana with a grateful smile. How could such a young girl be so mature and on top of that have a heart of gold?

"But still...I am sorry...for causing all of this."

"Ok, ok." Mana nodded and looked around for the cake, "Where's the cake?"

Yugi smiled," It's still in the oven. Wait a few minutes, ok?"

Mana nodded happily. Of course she was hurt by what happened but she knew if she let this affect her she was never going to be able to help her brothers. And the only way to help her brothers was to help the boys.

"Hey," Ryou walked over to Mana, "Where did you run off to this morning?"

Mana remembered her little drama at the HQ and burst into laugher. The boys looked at her in confusion. "I need to wanr you now. My brothers have no clue when it comes to fashion. Marik once got me his horrendous turtle neck sweater with butterflies all over it! I'M the one that usually does all the shopping for them. Well, except Yami He has the best fashion sense out of all them, has thing for leather."

The boys looked at each other in confusion again. Why was she suddenly talking about clothes?

**ring ring. **

"Isis?"

"_Mana, I have some information that might please you," Isis laughed evily on the other end of the line._

"What is it?"

"_The boys are looking into Pegasus but they're having difficulties getting into the police system."_

"And?"

"_Um, who used to be in the police?" _

Mana looked back at the boys and smiled, "Isis, you're a genius."

"_If you get Ryou here somehow tomorrow and say he can help, one he'll be closer to Bakyra and two, the gang might forgive the boys faster if they know the boys are really trying to help now."_

Mana started laughed, "Perfect!"

The boys edged back slowly, not knowing what strange thoughts were forming in Mana's mind.

…

Yami pushed the creaking iron gate and walked in. He looked up at the small church standing in front of him, nothing had chanced since the last time he'd been here….

'_**...we therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashses to ashes, dust to dust...'**_

_**Atem's parents and brother cried while his coffin was lowered into the ground. **_

'_**ATEM!' The boys fell onto his knees as the men lowered him further into the ground. **_

_**Yami and the others stayed hidden behind the church. They'd been banned from coming to the furneral by the Milleninum boss in case Atem's family got suspicious of them but Atem was their best friend. They had to be there until the end.**_

'_**ATEM!'**_

_**Yami's eyes fixated on the boy who was crying over Atem's coffin. He couldn't see his face because his back was toward him but he felt every pain at that moment as he cried for Atem.**_

'_**Mother! Father! Bring Atem back, please! PLEASE!' He cried helplessly.**_

_**Once the men started filling the grave with mud, Yami turned around, "Let's go."**_

_**The others nodded and followed him out.**_

'_**Atem! Atem!' Yami walekd away, clenching his jaw, trying to shut those painful cries out.**_

Yami now realized that the boy was Yugi.

He slowly made his way towards the back of the church and walked to Atem's grave. This was the first time visiting, he didn't have the courage to come here before. He looked at the gravestone, unlike his mother's, Atem's has flowers of different colors surrounding his stone. It had that feeling of being loved and looked after even in death. Yami knew it was Yugi. He smiled warmly and sat on the grass.

"Because of him, even meeting you like this isn't as painful as I thought it would be," Yami muttered as he touched one of the flowers.

"I'm sorry I'm only coming to see you now," Yami said, as if Atem was still alive, "How've you been?"

"Oi, you should have told me your brother was such a handful," Yami smiled as he picked at the grass around him, "He's worse than you."

Yami flicked the grass he was holding and leaned back, placing his hands on the grass behind him.

"You were right about one thing though," Yami sighed, "He's way too good for me...but what can I do? I can't let him go."

Yami looked back at the gravestone, "Are you angry?"

He sighed, "Then...why did you leave?"

"Can't I just have him, Atem?" Yami stared at the grave, begging and pleading, "If….if I promise to look after him, can I keep him?"

Yami closed his eyes, "Even if you hate it...I can't let you take him away from me. I...I can't… I'm sorry."

Yami finally stood up and walked to the stone before placing his hand over Atem's name, "It's been hard without you, Atem. We've missed you. I...miss you…"

…..

"I'll give some cake to the guys outside." Marik said as he carefully placed a few slices of cake on the plates.

"Ok."

Malik picked up the plates and made his way to the door. He heard the men talking but didn't think anything of it.

He balanced the plate in one hand and opened the door, "I've got ca-" He paused when he saw Marik about to place a bag outside their door.

Marik looked up and straightened himself up quickly.

"Marik…"

Marik looked at the men who were standing a bit further away.

Malik looked down at the bag and furrowed his brows, "Is that for Mana? I can give it to her if you want-"

"No," Marik stopped him, "Mana said you let all your stuff at the station…"

Malik nodded slowly.

Marik looked away gruffly, "It's for you."

"Huh?"

"It's for you." Marik sighed before walking away.

"Marik!"Malik shoved the plates at the men and ran to stop Marik from walking away.

Marik didn't look at him.

"Why?" Malik asked again.

"Don't misunderstand, Malik. It's just some clothes." He said before walking past him.

…..

Bakura sat in his car outside the hotel and stared at the bags of clothes in the passenger seat.

He'd probably spent three hours in that department store trying to think of everything Ryou might need.

Bakura smirked, "How bloody pathetic of me." He sighed and leaned his head back against the seat.

"You just can't let me hate you, can you, Ryou Bakura?"

…..

Malik walked back into the kitchen holding the bag in a daze.

"Malik, did they like it-"Yugi stopped when he saw Malik's expression, "Are you ok?"

Ryou and Mana turned around as Malik say beside them, placing the bag on the table.

"What's that?" Ryou asked.

Mana peered into the bag and his eyes widened when she saw a bunch of clothes.

"Marik...gave it to me…"

"My plan worked!" Mana fist pumped the air as she looked through the bag.

"Your plan? You made him buy these?"

"Malik, I might have said that none of you had any clothes in front of my brothers…" Mana grinned.

"WHAT?!"

"What? But I didn't tell them to buy anything. That was Marik, himself."

Malik looked at the bag sadly.

"Malik, don't you see? It means he still cares.

Malik looked at Mana and smiled slowly. Mana then turned to Ryou and Yugi, "Don't worry guys, my name is not Mana freaking awesome Sennen if Yami and Bakura don't get anything for you two, too."

Ryou bit his lip, deep down hoping Mana was right.

But Yugi stood up abruptly, "I'm tired...I think I'll go to bed."

Mana pouted. Yugi and Yami were going to be harder than she thought but then she rememberedd her plan and smiled again, "Ok, Yugi...really, really enjoy your bed tonight because you're going to miss it after tonight."

"Why? Do you want me to move rooms?" Yugi asked.

"Um...not exactly." Mana smiled, "Nevermind. Go for now. Go to sleep. You must be tired.

Yugi eyed Mana suspiciously, "Ok...night-"

As Yugi was about to walk out, two bodyguards came in carrying at least six bags each.

"What is it?" Mana asked, standing up.

"This is for Ryou." The men walked over to Ryou and placed the bags on the floor next to him.

Mana giggled and clapsed her hands together. Ryou looked up at the bodyguards in shock.

"We...heard you didn't have stuff so we bought them for you," One of them lied.

"You bought that for him?"Mana asked as Yugi walked back into surprise, too.

"Yes."

Mana stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips, unconvinced, "So, you're saying you left your guarding post to go and shop for Ryou...just Ryou?"

"Um...well…"

"Lie and I might just have to kill you." Mana glared at them.

"It was Thief." One of them gave in.

Ryou stood up, "Thief? Bakura?"

The men nodded.

Mana and the boys smiled while Ryou stood there stunned.

"Ryou! Didn't I say so!" Mana jumped around happily.

Ryou slowly sat on the floor and opened up one of the bags and took out a pair of bright green socks, breaking out into a smile seeing the neon, radioactive looking socks.

"A pair of socks?! SOCK?! SERIOUSLY?!" Mana shook her head.

But Ryou just smiled as a tear escaped his eye.

"Ryou," Yugi kneeled down next to him, "I thought...you'd be happy?"

"I am," Ryou looked through the bag, "Don't you see, Yugi? He...Bakura still loves me…"

…..

Yugi laid his head on his pillow and stared at the ceiling and smiled. Seeing how happy Malik and Ryou looked earlier made him feel like maybe not all was lost.

He could see just how much Malik and Ryou loved Marik and Bakura and if being with them made them happy then he should help them.

Yugi turned to his sighed and suddenly felt a tug of disappointment in his heart. He guessed Yami didn't care enough to-wait a minute...why was he even thinking that?

He sat up abruptly and hit his head, "Idiot! have you forgotten what he did to Atem?!" He took a deep breath and laid back down again.

"Even if he bought me anything, I'd throw it out or burn it!" Yugi muttered angrily before closing his eyes.

…

**ring ring ring….**

Mana groaned as she searched for her phone, still half asleep. She only opened one eye and looked at the clock on the wall, "Ughh! It's only seven!"

**ring ring ring….**

"Damn it!" She found her phone and answered it without looking at who was calling, 'HELLO?!"

Suddenly she bolted up and politely bowed to the phone, "Oh! Yes, hello. No, I was awake. Yes...what?! You're here?! Shoot! Yes, I'll be rght down to get you!"

Mana hung of the phone and tore the covers away, "SHIT! I HAVEN'T GOT YUGI READY YET! SHIT!"

….

Yugi got out of bed slowly, suddenly feeling thirsty. He stretched his arms as he walked to the door.

With clothes eyes, he opened the door and walked out only to trip over something in the dark.

"AH!" He fell and scraped his elbow. He rubbed it and turned to look at what he tripped over.

"What the hell?" He gasped when he saw a large suitcase in front of his door.

Yugi scrambled up and walked over to it before unzipping the suitcase. His eyes widened when he saw an abundance of clothes...more than he needed really. He blinked in confusioin until a suddenly thought came to mind, "Yami?"

He shook his head and tried to get rid of the warm feeling in his chest and quickly closed the suitcase just as Mana ran out of her room.

"YUGI!" Mana ran, nearly tripping over the suitcase too.

"CAREFUL!"

"What is that?!" Mana looked at the suitcase, "Wait a minute...YAMI!"

Yugi pouted, "I don't know…"

"THIS IS GREAT! I TOLD YOU!" Mana jumped happily but stopped when she remembered the visitor downstairs.

Yugi frowned a Mana's sudden mood change, "What?"

"It's nothing! I mean, who does Yami think he is?! Stupid Pharaoh!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, does he think he can just buy you a suitcase of clothes and that'll make everything ok?!" Mana tried to anger Yugi.

Yugi pouted and nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"You know, if I were you, I would go upstaris and tell him to shove the suitcase of his-"

"Mana!" Yugi looked at her shocked.

"You get the drift, don't you?" Mana smiled apologetically.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah! Who the hell does that _Pharaoh _think he is?!" He grabbed the suitcase and stormed out of the apartment while Mana took the other elevator to the lobby.

…..

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Yugi banged on Yami's door again. Due to his anger, he was unaware of the fast that he was still in his pajamas….or well, Mana's pajamas; light blue top and bottom with tiny stars on them.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

The door opened finally, revealing a tired and disheveled looking Yami. He rubbed his eyes and blinked when he saw Yugi, "Yugi?"

"What is this?!" Yugi gestured at the suitcase.

Yami rubbed his forehead. It was way too early for an argument, "Just take it, Yugi."

"I don't need your crap!"

"What are you going to wear then-"

"That's none of your damn business! I want nothing from you?! Do you hear me, you asshole?!"

Yami took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

"TAKE IT!" Yugi shoved the suitcase at him.

"Just take the damn clothes, Yugi! Stop being so damn difficult!" Yami growled.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!"

"FINE! DON'T TAKE IT THEN! THE HELL IF I CARE-"

"YAMI!"

Yugi and Yami looked down the corridor and their eyes grew wide in shock when they saw Shimon standing there with Mana.

"G-grandpa?" Yami stepped out.

But Shim rushed to Yugi and hugged him tightly before turning to Yami, "Why are you kicking our precious Yugi out?!"

"WHAT?!" Yami's jaw dropped.

"What?" Yugi looked at Shimon who was holding onto to him protectively.

"When your sister called and said thing were bad here, I didn't think it had got his bad. Our poor Yugi." Shimon patted Yugi's back.

Yug and Yami slowly turned their head towards Mana who was nervously trying to look away.

Shimon winked at Mana before turning the drama up a notch. Mana had called him and although she hadn't told Shimon about the gang related stuff, she did say that she needed help getting Yugi and Yami back together and Shimon was more than happy to help.

"Ah," Shimon looked sad, "I feel so tired suddenly."

"Shimon." Yugi helped him up.

Shimon shook his head, "I told you to call me Grandpa, Yugi."

Yugi just nodded. Yami sighed and held his grandfather and helped him inside the aparment.

….

"Here's some water, Grandpa." Yugi handed him a glass of water.

Mana, from the side, signalled Shimon to start acting.

"Yama, I haven't been feeling well recently-"

"Why? What's wrong?" Yami took his grandfather's hand nervously.

"It's nothing too serious. But….what's hurting my heart more is the fact that you and Yugi aren't happy…."

"Grandpa…" Yugi sighed.

"And now I see Yami trying to kick you out," Shimon gasped, "Yami, is this the kind of man you've become?"

"Grandpa, we don't live together." Yugi tired to explain but that made everything worse.

"Oh!" Shimon exclaimed causing Mana to laugh in the background silently, "My no good grandson already kicked you out?!"

"NO!" Yugi and Yami shouted at the same time.

"If you two aren't together maybe...maybe my illness might get worse…"

"Grandpa, please...what can we do to help?" Yugi asked, scared about the old man's help.

"Well...Yami, you don't mind me staying here for a couple of days, do you? I just missed you so much." Shimon looked at Yami warmly.

"Grandpa, you can stay here as long as you want." Yami smiled back.

"Then….while I'm here, I want you two to get back together."

"WHAT?!" Yugi and Yami shouted in unison again.

"And I want you two to live together again."

"OH, GOD!" Yugi groaned, feeling faint himself.

Yami rubbed his head, why was it hese people in his life: his grandfather, Mana, and Yugi gave him such a horrible headache and caused him the most grief?

"But...I don't with him-"

"Exactly, because he kicked you out, right?" Shimon nodded.

"No, because-"

Shimon took Yugi's hand gently, "Yugi...my boy, before you left, didn't I ask you to take care of my Yami?"

Yugi sighed and nodded.

"Can't you do this much for this old, old, frail man?" Shimon pleaded.

How could Yugi say no to him? He hung his head low in defeat, "So….you're asking me to live with Yami?"

Yami shook his head in disbelief.

Shimon smiled and nodded.

Yami and Yugi groaned internally, _Oh, kill me now…_

_…__..._

**Hehe. So, Shimon is in the picture now. xD Tons of mischief and laughs to come. So, wait a bit for me, ok? I'll update again when I can. THANK YOU! I am truly grateful for all your support and wonderful reviews. **

**-xxShadowxWriterxx**


	54. Chapter 54

**Finally found time to update. Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. So, in order to make up for my absence, this will be a triple update. Thank you so much for you support and lovely reviews, guys! It really means a lot to me. :) It's nice to know that my story can affect you all so much. **

**Please review and once again, THANK YOU!**

**….**

"MANA SENNEN!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" Mana threw a cusion at Yugi to stop him from attacking her.

"MANA SENNEN, YOU GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Yugi screamed, whacking the cushion out of the way, proceeding to chase Mana round the apartment.

"What the hell?" Ryou and Malik came running out of the kitchen in shock, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"RYOU!" Mana quickly hid behind Ryou while Yugi lunged for her.

"MANA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"AHHHH!" Mana ducked as Yugi attempted to catch her and crawled through Ryou's legs.

"YUGI!" Malik grabbed him, "What's going on?!"

"That girl, there!" Yugi pointed at Mana who was hiding behind the sofa now, "SHE IS EVIL!"

Ryou and Malik turned to face Mana who was shaking with fear.

"Mana, what did you do?!" Malik asked, trying to restrain Yugi.

"I…" Mana grabbed a cushion for a shield, "It's not my fault Yami's grandpa wants Yugi and Yami to live together!"

"WHAT?!" Ryou and Malik exclaimed and turned to Yugi in shock.

"Pharaoh's grandfather is here?!" Ryou practically screamed, "And he wants you to move in with him?!"

"WHO CALLED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU LITTLE RAT! COME HERE!" Yugi growled, trying to break free from Malik's grasp.

"GUARDS!" Mana screamed, running towards the guards outside when Yugi finally managed to break free.

…

"Greet," Yami nodded at the gang, "This is my grandfather and you will address him as such."

"Hello!" The bows bowed politely.

"It's nice to finally meet you, grandpa." Bakura bowed again.

Shimon smiled warmly, "My, Yami has such handsome friends. Do you work with Yami at the firm?"

The boys eyed eachother awkwardly, "Um...yeah, we work together."

"Grandpa, Pha-Yami said you weren't feeling well," Marik said, feeling a bit awkward using Yami's name, "We have a private doctor, I can get him for you."

"I'm not ill-" He glanced at Yami who furrowed his brows, "I mean….yes, you see I'm old now...but I don't need any doctors...I just need to see my Yami and Yugi together."

"Huh?!"

"I will only leave once I see Yami and Yugi living together in this apartment, ready to build a future." Shimon smiled at Yami.

The boys raised their brows and gaped at Yami. Yami sighed in return and shook his head, "Mana Sennen…"

The boys nodded, realizing Mana was reason behind this.

"Oh!" Shimon clapped his hands and hurried back to the lounge to get his luggage, "I nearly forgot."

Yami and the boys followed him, "Grandpa, what is it?"

Shimon brought out plastic containers filled with food, "I just wanted to cook some food for Yami but why don't you boys have it? I can always make some more for Yami."

The boys stared at the containers.

"It might not be that tasty though, sorry." Shimon tried to smile.

"Oi!" Yami stepped forward when all the boys did was stare at the containers, "If you don't want it-"

Yusei suddenly grabbed the containers before Yami could lay a finger on it, "Who said we don't want it?!"

Yami frowned, "Then why were you just standing there?!"

"I... " Jaden said slowly, "I was just wondering if my grandfather would have made me homemade food, too."

The boys looked at Jaden quietly, they were all thinking it. Shimon looked at the boys sadly and then back at Yami, "Do they not…."

Yami walked to Shimon and wrapped his arm around the older man's shoulder, "They're like me, Grandpa…"

Shimon looked at the boys and his heart couldn't help but hurt, for some reason they all reminded him of Yami. He quickly put on a bright smile, "How about

having dinner here tonight, then? I'll cook for you all."

….

"Yes, grandpa?" Mana answered the phone, "Oh, dinner? Don't worry, I'll bring the boys."

Mana jumped around the lounge, completely estatic. This meant that the boys and her brothers would all be together and they wouldn't be able to fight because Shimon was going to be there.

"PERFECT!" Mana snickered.

"I'm really starting to get scared of that face, Mana." Malik walked up to her and sat down, "What are you planning now?"

"Nothing," Mana blinked innocently, "Yami's grandfather invivted us over for dinner, he wants to see you and Ryou, too."

"I don't know...is the gang going to be there?"

"No," Mana nlied, "Besides, if we're there we can give Yugi moral support since he's being forced to live there."

"And who's fault is that?" Yugi muttered, standing by the door.

Mana gulped and smiled.

Yugi sighed and made his way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Malik called out.

"To my apartment to live with my _lovely boyfriend_!" Yugi smiled sarcastically before giving them a two thumbs up. He then turned to glare at Mana before storming out.

Mana giggled but stopped abruptly when she remembered something. "OH! I've got to go some where, I'll be back!"

"Mana!"Malik called after her.

Less than a minute later, Mana ran out wearing a large trenchcoat, sunglasses, and a large black hat.

"MANA!" Malik tried to stop her but she was already out the door.

…

Yusei took a sip of his coffee as he read a file in his kitchen.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and he walked out into the lounge, still looking at the file. As he looked up, he saw someone sliding a brow envelop through the door.

He furrowed his brows and picked it up and opened it.

His eyes widened and his heart started to race when he saw the photos in the envelope. Who could have gotten these pictures in the first place? He had to stop this before things got worse.

This was going to be a big problem if they got into the wrong hands.

With his heart racing, he swung the door open to catch the culprit onlto to find Mana standing there looking very secretive with her sunglasses, hat, and coat.

"Mana?" Yusei stepped out a bit, "What is this?!"

"Hello, Mr. Fudo. We meet again."

Yusei opened the envelope and waved the photos in her face, "You still have these?!"

A few years ago, Mana had forced Yusei to dress up as a princess. That right, the entire get up: A pink wig, tiara, a glittery pink princess dress and all. She was ill at the time and wanted some cheering up...this was the result. Little did Yusei know that this was what would come out of it.

"Let's cut the crap, Mr. Fudo." Mana stepped forward, "I need you to do something for me, I need you to pretend like you are unable to access the police systems-"

"What-"

"Shh! Mana Sennen is speaking! Ahem, as I was saying, I want you to tell my brothers that you can't access the police systems and say only that Ryou can help."

Yusei sighed, getting where this was going, "You're crazy! You know they will never allow it!"

"Well, I guess tomorrow the whole Millenium gang and perhaps a few other gangs will have a personal photo of Princess Yusei." Mana smiled wickedly.

"Are…" Yusei gasped, "HEY! ARE YOU BLACKMAILING ME?!"

"The choice is yours, Mr. Fudo." Mana pushed her glasses down slightly to look at him, "Please doing business with you."

…..

Yugi took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"God...why...WHY?!" Yugi looked up at the ceiling and jumped around in frustration.

The door suddenly opened and he jumped back before glaring at Yami. Yami leaned his arm on the doorway and stared back at Yugi, "You're really going to do this?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?!" Yugi muttered.

"You could say no."

"Look if I had a choice, I would not be breathing the same air as you!"

"Then don't." Yami smirked, his eye glinting in amusement.

"Ok." Yugi smiled, "But if Shimon asks, then I'm going to say you kicked me out!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Yugi turned around to leave.

"Is that Yugi?"

Yami closed the door slightly, "No, Grandpa."

Yugi rolled his eyes and began walking away.

"Let me see," Shimon stepped behind Yami and opened the door in time to see Yugi attempting to escaped, "Yugi!"

Yugi grimaced and turned around, smiling brightly, "Oh, Grandpa! Ahaha…"

"Where are you going, my boy?" Shumon grabbed ahold of Yugi's arm.

"I...don't know." He forced a laugh, "Silly me!"

"Oh, you poor thing," Shimon pouted and brought him in, "Yami must have given you so much stress that you've started losing your mind."

"WHAT/ HUH?!" Yami and Yugi exclaimed at the same time.

"Grandpa, have you ever thought that maybe it's Yugi that's stressing me out?" Yami groane.

"HA!" Yugi scoffed and stepped up to him, "I stress you out?! ME?!"

"Yes, you!" Yami took another step forward.

"WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE?!"

"What have you NOT done?!"

"UGH! This guy-" Yugi gritted his teeth.

"Ow...ow…."

Yugi and Yami looked back to find Shimon clutching his head and kneeling on the floor. Yami's eyes widened as he ran up to him, "Shit! Grandpa, what's wrong?!"

"Grandpa!" Yugi kneeled down, too.

"Oww...oh, my frail heart…."

"Grandpa!" Yami held him tightly, "Yugi, call the hospital!"

Yugi nodded and stood up but Shimon stopped him and took hold of his hand, "No...my dear boys, my heart is hurting seeing you two fight...owwww….hurts so much." Shimon pretended to find it hard to breathe.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi grabbed his hand, "Look!" He wrapped his arm around Yami, "See,, HAPPY!"

"You're...not just acting are you?" Shimon asked.

"No!" Yugi exclaimed while Yami tried to break from from his grip, "We're always like this, aren't we, Yami?!"

"Huh?"

Yugi hit his back, "We always fight because…" He gritted his teeth, "We just can't get enough of each other, right Yami?!"

Yami looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

Yugi smiled and leaned into whisper, "If you don't want Grandpa to get worse, just play along!"

Yami looked back at his poor grandfather and sighed before forcing a smile, "Yeah, we're always like this."

"Really?" Shimon started to smile.

"Yes!" Yugi smiled bitterly, "I just can't get enough of this cutie pie!" He pinched Yami's cheeks...a bit too hard.

Yami grimaced and then grabbed Yugi's head and shook him, "Yeah...he's just sooooo adorable!"

Shimon sat up slowly, "Well, I feel so much better now."

"You do?"

"Yes, seeing you two together makes me happy." Shimon smiled, "I'm going to go get freshened up for dinner, ok?"

Yami and Yugi nodded, still smiling forcefully.

Once Shimon disappeared inside, Yugi pushed Yami off of him.

"OI!" Yami rubbed his cheek.

Yugi pretended to dust off 'Yami dirt' and glared at him before fixing his shirt, "Did you have to shake me that hard?!"

"You bruised my cheek!" Yami pointed at the bruise.

"You deserved it." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"You deserved it!"

"You're an idiot!" Yami sighed.

"WHAT?!" Yugi shouted, bringing his leg up to kick him.

"Yami...oh!" Shimon suddenly appeared and saw both of them still on the floor but Yugi had his leg up, close to Yami's face, reading to kick him.

Yugi's eyes widened and he suddenly dropped his leg and grabbed Yami's hand, pressing it against his leg.

"What the f*ck?" Yami hissed.

"Ahh, Yami, thank you for massaging my leg! I was getting such a bad leg cramp!"

"Yeah…." Yami muttered, pressing his leg a little too hard.

Yugi winced a bit but continued to smile until Shimon went back in side. He then proceeded to kick Yami in the stomach.

"UGH!" Yami clutched his stomach in pain.

"You're the idiot!" Yugi grumbled before getting up and storming inside the kicthen.

"I…fell in love…with the wrong man…" Yami winced in pain, rolling on the floor.


	55. Chapter 55

**As promised this will be a triple update! :D I'm feeling inspired, so I need to get these feelings and ideas out. ENJOY!**

**…..**

"Hello." Ryou and Malik bowed politely to Shimon as they entered Yami's apartment with Mana.

"Grandpa, this is Ryou and Malik, they're Yugi's closest friends." Mana smiled and introduced the boys.

"Well, aren't you boys good looking, " Shimon smiled, "Come in, come in. Everyone's in the kitchen."

"Everyone?" Malik blinked.

"Aha aha!" Mana laughed awkwardly and shook her head at Shimon.

"Come…." Shimon smiled at the boys and led them to the kitchen.

….

"I'm so glad you could come for dinner." Shimon smiled at them as they entered the kitchen.

"Of course." Ryou smiled and looked up and froze when he saw all the boys in the kitchen.

Malik stopped too and his eyes widened nervously when he saw everyone. He took a step back but Mana pulled him forward again.

"Yugi, your friends are here." Shimon announced.

Yugi had been awkwardly cutting vegetables, trying not to make eye contact with any of the boys. He knew they were still angry at him, and apart from Yami, the others hadn't really done anything wrong to him so he couldn't really be upset with them. So, when Shimon walked in with Ryou and Malik, he couldn't help but be filled with relief. He wasted no time and ran up to the two boys.

"What took you so long?" Yugi whined as he held onto Ryou's hand.

"Sorry…" Ryou said before looking up and meeting Bakura's gaze.

Bakura's heart sank when he saw him, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Ryou.

Shimon sensed the tension in the ar and looked at Mana who just pouted and shook her head.

"Boys," Shimon pulled Malik and Ryou into the kitchen, "Why don't you help me cook?"

"Sure, grandpa." They smiled and walked to the counter where the guys were standing quietly.

"Here, Ryou, cut these potatoes for me." Shimon asked Ryou and made him stand near Marik.

Mana suddenly started coughing and Shimon looked up. Mana shook her head and pointed at Bakura subtly.

Shimon nodded and pushed Ryou to the left, closer to Bakura instead.

Ryou and bakura looked at each other before Bakura furrowed his brows angrily and looked away. Ryou pouted sadly before starting to cut the potatoes.

"Alright, Princess Yusei." Mana giggled and nudged Yusei.

Yusei pulled Mana's hoodie all the way over her head roughly.

"ACK! Yusei, I can't see!" Mana struggled to remove her hood but Yusei just hid her tightly, "Ahh! Yusei!"

….

Malik took a deep breath and walked up to Marik bavely.

Marik looked at Malik briefly before turning away.

Malik looked around and picked up the cutting board near Marik, trying to look like he was doing something. He glanced up at Marik who was leaning on the counter, listening to Yusei and Jaden.

He took a deep breath and stepped a tiny bit closer to him nervously. Marik noticed and looked at him.

Malik bit his lip and traced a lock of hair behind his ear, "Um...thank you for the clothes."

Marik cleared his throat gruffly, "Didn't I say it was nothing?"

"I know." Malik looked up, "But still...thank you." He smiled before turning back to the potatoes.

Marik started at him for a moment before turning away and sighing. He then looked up and saw Yusei looking at him funny. Marik furrowed his brows and walked out of the kitchen.

Malik looked up and watched him leave, his face falling slightly. Yusei noticed.

….

"Grandpa, you've got to help me with the others too." Mana whispered as they watched how the boys stood on opposite sides of each other.

"Don't worry, Mana." Shimon smiled, "Just tell me who and I'll sort it out."

"You're the best!" She kissed his cheek, "Ok...there's Marik and Malik, but I think Marik is already starting to forgive Malik."

Shimon nodded, taking a mental note.

"And Bakura and Ryou...those two, I don't know...they're probably just as bad as Yami and Yugi."

"Hmmm…"

"I mean Ryou wants to start over with Bakura but bakura has trust issues, you see and isn't ready to forgive Ryou just yet." Mana explained.

"What exactly happened between them all?"

"Um….just a misunderstanding…." Mana lied.

The doorbell suddenly went off and Mana took the opportunity to get away.

…

"Isis! And...oh, you…." Mana grumbled when she saw Mahad behind Isis.

After their last conversation, Mana had no intention of talking to Mahad.

"Hey." Mahad smiled awkwardly.

"Come in…"

Isis hugged Mana and walked to the kitchen, leaving Mahad and Mana alone.

"Listen about before-"

"Your beloved bosses are in the kitchen." Mana muttered, interrupting him.

"Come on, Mana! Don't be like that…"

But Mana just rolled her eyes and walked in.

"You know what your problem is?" Mahad called out.

Mana turned around and raised a brow in disbelief, "I have a problem?"

"Yeah, you jump to conclusions and misunderstand people before they even have the chance to explain themselves." Mahad walked towards her.

Mana scoffed and looked away.

"You're so stubborn that you can't even see those who care about you." Mahad whispered before walking into the kitchen.

…..

"Pharaoh, how did you get that bruise?" Jaden asked, about to touch Yami's cheek

"Don't touch!" Yami whacked Jaden's hand away.

"Yeah, it looks sore." Yusei grimaced at the red and blue patch on Yami's pale cheek.

Yugi smirked as he cut the vegetables.

"Oh, you're right." Mana looked at Yami worriedly, "Did you walk into a door or something?"

"No…"

"How did it happen then?"

"He was probably annoying someone he shouldn't have." Yugi mumbled quietly.

But the others heard him and looked at him. Yugi looked up and blinked when he realized everyone was staring at him. Yami rubbed his neck in frustration. Yugi really knew how to push his buttons, didn't he?"

"You know, if I knew you were going to be such a pain in the ass-"

"Then what?!" Yugi walked up to him with a knife in hand, "Huh?"

"Whoa!" Bakura stepped back with Yami in shock.

"Huh?" Yugi sapped his foot and shook the knife casually like a gangster.

"What's going on?" Shimon appeared, "Oh! Are you two fighting again?!" He clutched his heart.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other in a panic

"Were you?" Shimon put on his most heartbroken face.

Yami suddenly grabbed Yugi's knife and hugged him instead. The others gasped in shock as Yami hugged Yugi.

"No, Grandpa. I was just telling my precious boyfriend here," He tightened his hug, "To be careful while using the knife."

"GIRLFRIEND?!" The other exclaimed.

Yugi's hand failed frantically, "I….can't...breathe…."

"Aww…" Shimon sighed happily and walked towards the counter.

Yami waited until Shimon's back was turned towards them and then let go of Yugi. Yugi stumbled back and fell onto the floor.

"HEY!" Yugi shouted.

Shimon turned around and Yugi noticed.

"Hey...you...cu-cutie, help me." Yugi forced a smile.

Yami sighed and held his hand out casually. Yugi smirked and yanked him so hard he fell onto his knees next to him.

Yami held his hand as he hung his head low.

"Opps!" Yugi smiled before getting up himself.

Ryou couldn't help but giggle at Yugi's antics and he forgot to look at what he was cutting.

"AH!" Ryou cut his finger slightly. He quickly held his finger close and shut his eyes, hopping in place.

Without thinking, Bakura's body moved on its own as he grabbed Ryou's hand and examined it anxiously.

Ryou's eyes widened, just like everyone else in the room. For a guy who wanted to kill him, he was awfully worried about a tiny little cut.

"Does it hurt?" Bakura asked, still looking at Ryou's finger.

Ryou smiled slightly as he stared at him. When Bakura didn't get an answer, he looked up and saw everyone staring at him. He looked back at Ryou and realized what he'd just done. He quickly let go of his hand and stepped back.

Ryou frowned as he, too, took a step back. Bakura looked up at him, the anger back in his eyes.

"Ryou," Malik walked over with a tissue and pressed it on Ryou's finger. But Ryou was still looking at Ryou longingly.

He proved to him again that he still cares for him, but why was he trying to hard to hate him? Ryou knew he hurt him by lying to him but couldn't Bakura understand that he didn't betray him? He didn't rat them out to the police.

"Ryou, come on." Malik snapped him back to reality, "Let's get this cleaned."

Ryou nodded and followed Malik out.

Bakura sighed and leaned his head back on the fridge he was standing next to. He looked at the boys, as if asking them what to do.

Mana walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm, "It's obvious you love Ryou, why are you trying to fight it so much?"

Bakura looked at his sister for a moment before closing his eyes. Why was he trying to fight it? Because he was too scared to trust Ryou again...that's why.

….

"Grandpa, you didn't have to make all this." Yami looked worriedly at his little grandfather.

Shimon shook his head, "It wasn't a problem. Ryou, Malik and Yugi helped, so it was easy."

The gang looked away awkwardly while the boys stood behind Shimon looking just as awkward.

"Come on, let's sit." Shimon tugged Yami to sit down.

"You sit first." Yami helped him sit down and the cute old man couldn't help but smile as his grandson.

"Ah, my grandson is just wonderful...isn't he, Yugi?" Shimon turned to Yugi.

Yugi smiled weakly and nodded.

Shimon turned back to Yami and cupped his face lovingly, "Nanami would have been so proud of you."

Yami's face fell sightly at the mention of his mother's name and he slowly sat down on his seat.

Yugi felt a sharp pain in his heart. That expression on Yami's face always made him want to go and hug him. He then shook his head, why the hell was he thinking like that?!

"If she saw just how successful you are," Shimon looked around with tears in his eyes, "What great friends you have, what a handsome and caring person you've become, she would have been so proud."

Yami looked at him and slowly wiped his tears away and shook his head as if to say, don't cry. Shimon smiled sadly and grasped Yami's hand tightly.

"Grandpa," Mana said quietly, "What was Yami's mother's like?"

The gang looked up at Yami and Shimon expectantly.

"She was very beautiful." Shimon smiled, "Yami...has her eyes, doesn't he, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded and smiled softly, "She was very beautiful. Her eyes….were like rubies."

Yami looked up at Yugi as Yugi looked away so he didn't have to meet his gaze.

"I...only saw one picture of her but she looked like she really enjoyed life." Yugi continued, "Like a very happy and warm person."

"Yes, that's exactly how she was." Shimon nodded and held onto Yugi's hand, too. "I see that in you, too, Yugi."

Yugi blinked slightly and instinctively looked at Yami.

"When I met you, I saw so much life in you. That's why I thought you were perfect for Yami. Yami had to grow up alone…" Shimon stopped as he wiped his tears away, "Because he had to live alone, it seemed like he hadn't lived life but with you, I just knew you could change him, you could help him _live _again, make new memories for him."

The others slowly looked at Yami and then back at Yugi.

Yami remembered the day before Yugi ran away; how he'd made him try everything he missed as a child. If….Yugi really meant to betray him, he wouldn't have done all that right? Yugi lied to him, he realized that but….did he lie about everything else too?

Yugi's eyes glazed over with tears. Why did his heart pain just by hearing about Yami's rough past? Why about Atem? Was he forgetting what Yami did to Atem?! But Yami wouldn't kill Atem for no reason...right? There must be a reason that Yami wasn't telling him. But that could only mean that Atem was to blame for his death and Yugi wasn't ready to accept that.

"But since I've been here," Shimon interrupted their thoughts, "I've noticed, Yugi...you're not the same lively young man I met back then."

Yugi's eyes flickered to Shimon in confusion.

"You've lost that spark you had, as if someone's taken that away." Shimon stroked Yugi's hand, "When I look at your face now, I sometimes see the same look Yami had when I first saw him. You amethyst eyes don't sparkle the same way anymore...they almost seem...dead…"

At that, a tear fell from Yugi's eyes as he continued to look at Shimon. How could this old man know him so well? He was right though. For the past few days, it felt like there was no point in living anymore. And strangely enough, the person he wanted to live for was also the reason he wanted to die right now. If only Yami hadn't killed Atem, he would be ready to do anything to make Yami forgive him. But that wasn't the case and he knew very well that no amount of love he felt for him before was going to change anything.

Yami clenched his hands into fists and pangs of pain his his heart because he knew he was the reason for turning Yugi this way.

"I hope that light in your eyes comes back soon, my boy." Shimon squeezed Yugi's hand as Yugi held his breath to stop the tears.

The others looked on sadly, why did their lives have to endure so much pain? So many complications? But...looking at Yugi and Yami, their problems seemed so little; two hearts that wanted to be together but even if they wanted to...they couldn't.

Marik looked up at Malik longingly. For them, all he had to do was forgive Malik. Unlike Yami, who even if he did forgive Yugi, Yugi would never forgive him him for what happened to Atem. Marik realized at that moment, just how important Malik was to him...but could he trust him again?


	56. Chapter 56

**done and DONE! Well, there you go! Three updates in one day! Hope you enjoyed that! :) Maybe a few days before I update again but hope you'll all be patient with me. Thank you again for your support and encouragement with this fic. I hope to see all of you review and for those who do so consistently THANK YOU. Your words mean a lot to me and I'm happy I can affect you in such a way through my story. **

**THANK YOU! AND ENJOY!**

**…...**

'_**I hope that light comes back soon, my boy.'**_

Yugi slowly cut the fruits in the kitchen after dinner, still in deep thought about what Shimon had said. The light? There's only one person that could bring back that light and he was also the same person that took it away. What kind of dilemma did he stupidly get himself into?! Out of the seven billion people on this planet, how….HOW did he end up falling in love with the same guy that killed his brother?! Did that make any sense?!

He started chopping the apple a bit aggressively now. And what the hell was his heart up to? Having mini heart attacks just because they started talking about Yami's past! He had a difficult past too! He lost his brother and who's fault was that?!

Yugi frowned as he reached for another apple and started chopping. But why was his heart telling him something wasn't right? He somehow felt that something wasn't quiet fitting together, and he had to find out. Maybe there was a reason Yami had to kill Atem….maybe it was...an accident?

Yugi felt his hope rising slightly. Yes, maybe it was an accident.

Suddenly he felt someone grab his hand. He startled and stepped back slightly, "Gah!"

Yami stepped forward with furrowed brows and took the knife away from him before starting to cut the fruits.

Yugi took a step away and tilted his head slightly, looking at him puzzled, "What are you doing?"

"Preventing an accident." Yami said nonchalantly, still cutting away and not looking at Yugi.

"I was fine."

"You are now." Yami scoffed, "Thanks to me."

Yugi bit his lip and looked at him bitterly. But suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask him.

"What were you doing, staring into space anyway?" Yami asked casually, "Thinking of ways to piss me off?"

"Why...did you kill him?" Yugi asked suddenly.

Yami stopped cutting.

Yugi took a deep breath and stepped up to him before pulling on Yami's arm to make him face him, "I need to know…"

Yami's eyes flickered to her for the briefest moment before grabbing a plate and putting the fruits in it.

"Can't you even tell me?" Yugi whispered.

But Yami just picked up the place and started walking out of the kitchen.

"DOn't you think you should at least tell me?! Yugi raised his voice angrily, "Don't you owe me that much?!"

Yami stopped and sighed, his back still turned to Yugi, his eyes closed and head hung low.

"Did you hear Shimon?" Yugi asked, "He said I look like I have no life in me anymore!"

Yami clenched his jaw but still didn't move.

"Why do you think that its?"! Yugi asked angrily, fighting back his tears, "Don't you even care? Not even a tiny bit?!"

"You don't think I care?!" Yami turned around and gritted his teeth.

"Then tell me!" Yugi begged, "Why...why did you have to...kill my brother?"

"What will you do if I tell you?" Yami shot back, "Is that going to change anything?!"

"I want to know! I need to know!"

"You don't." Yami shook his head.

"What gives you the right to decide what I need and don't need?!" Yugi shouted.

"You don't understand." Yami shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.

Yugi leaned on the counted and hung his head low before following him out, "I need to know."

…

Yami placed the plate on the table and sat down beside Shimon before rubbing his head and sighing heavily.

Shimon noticed and frowned slightly, things with Yami and Yugi were more serious that he thought. He placed his hand on Yami's arm. Yami forced a smile and shook his head. Shimon smiled back reassuringly.

Ryou took the plate and held it out for Isis and Jaden to grab a piece of fruit. He then turned around to face Yusei and Bakura.

"Thanks, Ryou." Yusei said casually, taking a fruit.

Ryou waited for Bakura tot take a piece but he just turned away. Ryou looked down at the plate sadly before looking up, his eyes meeting Yusei's.

Yusei suddenly took pity on Ryou and turned to Bakura, "Thief, have some fruit."

Ryou looked expectantly at Bakura but Bakura just shook his head, "I don't want any."

"Bakura-"

"I said, I don't want any." Bakura glared at Yusei.

"It's ok." Ryou smiled at Yusei before placing the plate back on the table. He turned turned to Isis and leaned on her shoulder tiredly.

"You ok?" Isis asked, looking down at Ryou.

"Mm...just a bit tired." Ryou mumbled.

Bakura suddenly tensed up seeing how Ryou was leaning on Isis. it was the same way he used to lean on Ryou.

Isis smiled and patted Ryou's hair, "Is leaning on me helping?"

Ryou nodded, "Mm...it always helps…"

Bakura clenched his jaw, remembering how he once told Ryou those exact words.

"Well, if you even need to lean on me, you just call and I'll come running." Isis laughed.

Ryou nodded as tears suddenly formed in his eyes. Tht was what he had said to Bakura once...and now look at them. Bakura couldn't even bear to be in the same room as him.

Yusei saw Baura was looking at Ryou and shook his head. Maybe Mana was right in helping them get back together. If it mean that everyone would be happy again, then he should help Mana.

….

"Pssst." Mahad nudged Mana.

"What?" Mana glared at him as she leaned over him to get a piece of fruit.

Mahad leaned back, "You could have just asked me to get the bowl for you-"

"I don't need help from people like you, thank you very much." She plopped an apple into her mouth and turned around to talk to Marik.

Mahad nudged her again.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry." Mahad pouted.

"Stop acting like a girl!" Mana shook her head.

"Hey!" Mahad shiwpered before looking up, making sure no one was looking, "I said i'm sorry, didn't I?"

"You said you would kill me if I betrayed Millenium!" Mana hissed back.

"When did I say that?"

"What do you mean when did you say that?!"

"I never said that, Mana...you just assumed."

Mana blinked and thought back to their conversation and then a slow realization crept onto her. She pouted guiltily and looked back at him.

"Tch," Mahad scoffed, "Didn't I say you have a tendency to misjudge people?"

Mana plopped another apple into her mouth and smiled at him apologetically.

….

"I think I'll be going first." Marik stood up.

Yami nodded.

"Why don't you stay little longer?" Yusei asked but Marik shook his head.

"Nah, it's ok. I've got a bit of work to do...remember?" Marik nodded at him and Yusei understood immediately. They were still deep in trying to get info on Pegasus.

Marik turned to Shimon and bowed, "Thank for dinner tonight. I had a really good time."

Shimon smiled and shook Marik's hand, "If you ever want to eat, just let me know."

Marik smiled warmly and nodded.

"Malik," Mana whispered to him, "Go after him. Now's your chance to talk to him."

Malik looked back at her with wide eyes, "Now?"

"Just go!"

Marik said bye to everyone and left the apartment.

Mana sighed impatiently and literally pushed Malik to stand up. Malik turned back to Mana, slightly anxious. "Just go!"

"Malik? Are you going, too?" Shimon asked.

"Ah...I'll be right back." Malik smiled nervously and then ran out of the apartment.

….

Marik pressed the elevator button and waited for the door to open.

"Marik!"

He turned to see Malik stumbling out of Yami's apartment, hopping as he tried to put his shoes on. Marik frowned as Malik hurried towards him.

Malik ran up to him and stood in front of him, nervously.

Marik raised a brow and waited for him to say something.

"I...I….no….i mean…."Malik stuttered, not knowing what to say, "I…..ah...how do I do this?"

Marik had never seen Malik like this. Before Malik was always tried to distance himself from him and head had aggressive, blunt side to him that came across to others as cold. But Marik knew better, Malik was the type of person that wanted to hide his weakness. So it was strange seeing him try so hard to reach out to him.

"I…" Malik began again but sighing in defeat.

The doors of the elevator opened and they both turned to look at the the doors.

Without looking back at her, Marik stepped into the elevator and turned around to press the button. He leaned on the wall and waited for the doors to close.

"Shit!" Malik muttered, panicking on what to do.

The doors started to close on Marik, when suddenly a pair of hands pushed the doors aside. Marik looked up and saw Malik standing between the doors. He stood up slightly and looked at him in confusion.

"I...you know I'm not good with words." Malik began, still standing between the doors.

"Malik?"

"But i need to say this! I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Malik said, meaning every word.

"Malik, don't…" Marik sighed tiredly.

"I knew it!" Malik punched the side of the elevator. "I knew you wouldn't believe me...so this is the only way I can prove to you that I never meant to hurt you!"

Before Marik could say anything, Malik suddenly got into the elevator and as the elevator doors closed, he leaned in to kiss him.

Marik's eyes grew wide in shock. This was not what he had expected at all.

Malik's eyes suddenly shot open too when he realized what he'd just done. He gasped and took a step back towards the door. He cringed as he couldn't bear to turn around and face him. He pressed any button and prayed for the doors to open.

Suddenly, Marik grabbed his hand and turned him to face him. Malik took a sharp breath of air and looked up to see Marik with a confused look on his face. He bit his lip, not believing what he just did, but if he didn't get the message now, then he was never going to get it.

**PING!**

Malik turned around and sighed with relief when the doors opened. He looked back at Marik and yanked his arm free before running out of there.

Marik, still in shock, stood in the elevator, touching his lips slightly. And then a slow, soft smile slowly crept it's way onto his lips.

…..

"Maybe Malik went up already." Ryou pouted by the door.

Everyone was getting ready to leave now.

"Yes, maybe. He looked a bit worried earlier when he felt. SO maybe he didn't feel well." Shimon nodded.

"Thank you for dinner, grandpa." The boys bowed.

"You're an awesome cook." Mana hugged him, making Shimon laugh.

"We'll be off then," Yusei nodded, "Yami, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Hm." Yami nodded back.

"Ok, bye, Grandpa." Ryou smiled.

"Bye," Yugi nodded, about to follow Ryou and Mana out.

"Where are you going?" Shimon asked.

Yami groaned and facepalmed himself behind Shimon.

"Huh?"

"Yugi, you live here, remember?" Mana smiled.

Yugi's eyes widened, "I...have to sleep here, too?!"

The others nodded.

Yugi looked back at Yami who just shrugged. SHRUGGED! He took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Silly me, where is my brain these days?!" Yugi muttered at Shimon pulled him back.

"Don't go….Ryou...Mana...please…" Yugi whispered as they waved bye to him.

The door shut behind them and Yugi's body deflated like a balloon.

"OH, so tired." Shimon yawned, "You two go to bed, too."

"Together?" Yugi squeaked.

Shimon blushed, "Don't worry. I know these days it's perfectly normal to, you know" He nudged and winked at Yugi suggestively, "Before marriage."

Yami groaned and walked into his room to avoid any more embarrassment while Yugi stood there, his face slowly turning red.

Shumon turned him around and pushed him towards Yami's bedroom, "This whole day has been so busy, I guess you haven't had time to spend alone time with Yami-"

"Um...no! We've spent a lot of time together today! In fact, TOO MUCH!"

"Ahh…"

"Shimon!" Yugi turned to face Shimon when they reached Yami's room, "Why don't I sleep with you today? It's your first night in Domino, you must be feeling uncomfortable."

"Don't be silly!" Shimon turned him around, "Besides, Yami might get upset that I'm taking you away-"

"No, he won't mind, will you, Yami?!" Yugi turned back and opened the door only to see Yami taking his shirt off, "GAH!" Yugi slammed the door shut in shock.

Shimon chuckled, "What's there to be embarrassed about? I may be old but I know all about what kids get up to these days. Now go."

Yugi sighed and nodded slowly as he leaned on the door, "I guess so...goodnigh-WHOA!" The door suddenly flung open, making him fall back into Yami's arms.

Shimon suddenly covered his eyes and laughed, "I didn't see anything!"

"No, Grandpa! It's not what you think! Grandpa!" Yugi shouted after him but he'd already gone into his room.

Yugi bit his lip and turned to face Yami.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Yami suddenly said.

"WHAT?!" Yugi asked as Yami went back inside and laid on the bed. Yugi looked at the floor and the faced the ceiling, this was going to be a long night.


	57. Chapter 57

**This is going to be a double update! HOPE YOU ENJOY! And don't forget to leave a review! THANK YOU!**

**…..**

"So...I might have…" Malik bit his lip nervously as Mana and Ryou looked at him expectantly. They wanted to know how the talk went with Marik.

"Yeah? YEAH?" Mana nudged him, "Did you talk to him?"

"Um...talking? Well...I guess I...used my mouth…" Malik shrugged, trying to get out of this conversation.

"You are making NO sense." Ryou sighed in frustration, "Did you apologize or not?"

"YES!"

"And? What did he say?"

"He didn't believe me…." Malik sighed.

"What?! Ugh! That idiot!" Mana grumbled, "What are you going to do now?"

Malik blinked and then looked away nervously, his cheeks stained red but slightly concealed by his dark tanned skin.

"Wait a minute…." Ryou's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why do I feel like you're hiding something?"

Malik's eyes widened as he pretended to look through his phone.

"Malik," Mana lowered Malik's phone, "What did you do?"

Malik looked at Mana and then Ryou before sighed and slumping his shoulders in defeat, "I did something bad, ok?!"

"What?!" Mana and Ryou scooted closer.

"I...I…" Malik covered his face, "I KISSED HIM!"

"WHAT?!" Mana and Ryou shouted and hi-fived each other behind Malik.

"Oh, help me, God." Malik groaned, still covering his face with his hands.

"AH! This is AWE TO THE SOME!" Mana squealed, "What did Marik say?!"

Malik shrugged, "I ran away before he could say anything."

The other suddenly went silent before complaining and groaning at Malik, "You idiot!"

"Malik!" Mana shook her head.

"I know...what do I do now?!"

"You need to speak to him!" Mana replied as she stood up, "NOW!"

"Now?! Are you crazy?!"

"He won't be sleeping right now. I overheard my brothers talking earlier, they're working on finding more information on Pegasus."

"They?" Ryou raised a brow.

"Yeah, Yami told Marik he wanted to know more about Pegasus' drug trade involvement so they could catch him...meaning, they're working right now. So, let's go!"

"NOOO!" Malik pulled his arm back.

"YES!" Mana shouted, yanking him back again, "You, too, Ryou!"

"Me? Why?!"

"You sitting here is not going get Bakura back!"

….

Yugi stepped out of the bathrom and glared at Yami as he laid there on his chest on the bed, probably sleeping. Yugi kicked the air as if he was kicking him and even threw a punch in there for satisfaction.

_Asshole, _Yugi thought angrily as he yanked the pillow from the bed and dropped it on the floor.

He got on the floor and laid his head against the pillow, trying to get comfortable but unfortunatley, that didn't seem likely. He grimaced as he closed his eyes in attemt to go to sleep.

"What are you going?"

Yugi opened his eyes and saw Yami leaning on the side of the bed, looking at him curiously.

"Can't you see? I'm riding my magically f*cking unicorn!" He said sarcastically.

Yami raised a brow and continued to stare at him

"I'm trying to sleep! What the hell do you think I'm doing?!"

"Why are you sleeping there?"

"Why?" Yugi blinked in disbelief, "WHY?!"

Yami nodded nonchalantly.

"Because you said you weren't going to sleep on the floor!" Yugi snapped, this voice going higher and higher by the second.

"Doesn't mean you have to sleep on the floor."

Yugi shot poisoned arrows at Yami with his eyes.

"I'll just end up having to carry you to bed." Yami sighed, tiredly, "And I'd rather not."

Yugi sat up and glared at him, "Do you honestly thinking, I mean, seriously think I would share a bed with YOU?!"

"It's just a bed." Yami shrugged.

"I don't care if it's bed, a spoon, or a room, or even the same damn country! I don't want to share anything with you!" Yugi shouted before flopping back down on the ground, turning away from him.

Who did he think he was? Did he honestly not understand how annoyed he was with him?

Suddenly, he heard Yami get off the bed and quickly turned around only to come fce to face with Yami. His eyes widened in surprise and he couldn't even utter a single word of protest. What was he doing? Here, on the floor, with him...topless?!

Yami furrowed his brows when he saw Yugi's shocked expression and without sayign anyhting, his arm reached under his waist.

"AH!" Yugi jumped in shock, "What are you doing?!"

Yami grimaced and just pulled him closer before putting his other arm under Yugi's legs, picking him up easily.

"Whoa!" Yugi snapped his head at Yami and hit his chest repeatednly, "Let go, you idiot!"

Yami grittered his teeth, realling wanting to just let go of Yugi right there and then, but he turned around towards the bed.

"LET GO!"

Yami blew out hot air angirly and tossed Yugi onto the bed.

"What the-HEY!"

"SHUT UP AND SLEEP!" Yami growled before lying on the bed himself and putting his arm across his face.

Yugi breathed heavily, glaring at him.

Yami didn't budge, obviously not bothere if Yugi was angry at him or not.

Yugi finally sighed and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, why was Yami suddenly caring about him being comfortble and crap?!

"Even if you pretend to care about me like this…" Yugi said quietly, "Even if you do thigns for me...I still won't forgive you."

Yami clenched his jaw but didn't say anything.

"I'll...kill myslef before I forgive you."

Yami sat up abruptly and glared at the door.

Yugi turned to the side, away from him and shut his eyes. He clasped his hands together when he felt tears about to escape.

Yami sighed and without a word, walked out of the room.

….

"Why have you not found the drugs yet?!" Pegasus shouted at Dartz.

"We're trying-"

"TRYING?!" Pegasus was livid, "We don't have time to try! I want to know where the drug is being stored before this all goes down south! I HAVE NOT DONE ALL THIS TO LOSE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Dartz nodded.

"Now get out and don't come back until you've got what I want!" Pegasus slammed his fists down before exiting the room.

…

"What the-" Marik looked at Mana, Malik and Ryou wide eyed, "What are you three doing here?"

"Yusei called us." Mana lied as she pushed past him, "Right,Yusei?!"

Yusei, Bakura, and Jaden looked up, puzzled to see Mana and the three boys.

"What are you doing here?" Yusei asked.

Mana glared at him as Marik's eyes narrowed, "Yusei prin...prin…"

Yusei gulped, "I mean...OH! Mana, you're here! I was wondering when you were going to show up!"

"Why did you call them over?" Marik walked back to them.

"Yusei said you guys needed help navigating the police systems." Mana said as she gestured towards the two boy,s "So, I brought Ryou and Malik."

Bakura grimaced when he saw Ryou and quickly turned back to his laptop.

"Oh...yes, I mean who would know this better than someone in the police…?"

Bakura looked up at Yusei, "You think it's a good idea letting _traitors _help us?"

Everyone grew silent and looked at each other awkwardly. But Ryou kept his gazeon Bakura the whole time.

"Bakura, don't be like that. They can help." Mana said, trying to ease the tension.

"Are you telling me to trust them?" Bakura mumbled.

"Thief, they might be able to help-"

"Tell them to leave." Bakura muttered, not looking at Ryou.

Ryou had had enough. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, right up to Bakura. Bakura noticed and looked at Ryou with furrowed brows.

Ryou's glared back at him, crossing his arms over his chest, "Look, I don't bloody care about your 'precious' B7 that Pegasus is evidently trying to steal. But I do care about clearing my own bloody name! So whether or not that big ass ego of yours likes it, I am going to help! Because the sooner I clear my name, the faster you'll be rid of me, GOT IT?!"

"OI!'

"WHAT?!" Ryou snapped angrily, shutting Bakura up, "You want to be angry with me! You think I can't do the same?!"

Bakura stood up angrily, "Are-"

"I've said I'm sorry, haven't I?! What more do you want me to do?! You're at fault too! You think I wanted to hurt you?! WHy did you think I ran away?!"

"Does that make it any better?! You f*cking running away?!"

"THEN SHOULD I HAVE STAYED AND RATTED YOU BLOODY ASS TO THE POLICE?! WOULD THAT HAVE BEEN BETTER, YOU DAMN B*STARD?!

The otheres eyed each other in shock, even Mana's jaw hit the floor. What happened to her sweet Ryou?

Bakura looked at him, his mouth slightly parted in shock, too.

"You don't want anything more to do with me, right? You want to get rid of me? FINE!" Ryou pushed him out of the way, "I'll help you! As soon as I clear my bloody name, I am out of here! Yusei, I need your help with this."

"Huh?" Yusei snapped back to reality and walked over.

Ryou looked up at Bakura who was still staring at him, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to bloody move?"

Bakura blinked and realized Yusei was waiting for him to move. Bakura slowly stepped back, still in shock.

"Ryou," Mana whispered to him when Bakura wasn't looking, "What was that?!"

"If he doesn't want to talk to me, fine! I'll give him the same treatment!"

Mana scoffed in disbelief, "You think that's going to work?!"

"If he wants to get rid of me so badly, I'll help him!" Ryou muttered as he typed in the keyboard furiously.

…

It'd been over an hour since Yami left the room and for the last hour, every second Yugi had been thinking only of him. He turned around in bed and huffed angrily. Why was he even thinking about him? It made him angry at himself that he was still allowing Yami to control his heart so much.

He sat up abruptly and glared at the door, his heart wanting Yami to come in already but his mind was begging him to stay away.

"UGH!" Yugi threw a pillow at the door and breathed heavily before lying back down.

_What's he doing out there? Is he sleeping in the lounge? But he didn't take any blankets….isn't he cold?_

"Stop it...stop it...STOP IT!" Yugi covered his face with a pillow, "Stop thinking about him!"

_Is he going to stay there the whole night? Maybe I should at least take a blanket out for him…._

Yugi took the pillow off his head and looked back at the door, "A blanket is ok I guess…"

Yugi sat up in bed and sighed heavily. Yami wasn't even letting Yugi hate him wholeheartedly. Without thinking, Yugi got off his bed and pulled the covers along with him. He stepped outside and startled to find him sleeping right next tot he bedroom door. He thought Yami would at least be sleeping in the lounge, but there he was, sitting on the floor, his back on the wall and his eyes closed.

Yugi stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Why wasn't he in the lounge, sleeping on the couch? If Yami was sleeping on the couch, Yugi could have just thrown the covers on him and gone straight to bed, but why was he here?

He bit his lip and slowly kneeled on the floor in front of Yami. Immediately, he took note of the slight draft coming through the corridor. His mind went straight back to Yami...he must be cold.

Yugi quickly pulled the covers and ever so gently placed it over Yami's shoulders.

Yami moved slightly and Yugi froze, he held his breath hoping he wouldn't wake up. He then went back to wrapping him warmly with the blanket.

Yugi slowly leaned back and stared at him sleeping peacefully. He looked at him one last time before getting up and going back into the room.

Once the door shut, Yami's eyes slowly opened, having full awareness of what Yugi had just done. He looked down at the blanket and couldn't help himself from smiling. Guess Yugi didn't hate him as much as he thought.

…...

"If you look here, he's been involved in most of the drug cases," Ryou said to Yusei as he hurriedly typed away, "That's why he's respected so much."

"You're saying he stopped all these drug trades in Domino?" Yusei asked, shocked, "That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because these paticular drug trades never stopped, after the so called police intervention, these drugs are exported outside Japan more."

"You mean...these drugs are still in trade?"

"Bakura, what are you staring at?" Mana stepped next to Bakura, who was staring at Ryou.

Bakura shook his eyes, "Nothing."

"You really got told today."

"What?"

"I'm just saying...Ryou really put you in your place today." Mana shrugged, trying not to smile.

Bakura glared at him before walking off the kitchen.

Mana laughed quietly, surprisingly it looked like Ryou's harsh approach was having more effect on Bakura then she thought.

**ring ring ring**

Mana looked at the caller and rolled her eyes in annoyance, "What?"

"_Where are you? The guards said you weren't in your apartment…" Mahad said casually._

"I'm at Marik's!" Mana sighed.

"_Ah… I see."_

"Anything else?"

"_Um...you haven't been to the club in a while."_

"Random...why bring it up?"

"_You should come tomorrow night."_

"No-"

"_The bosses are coming too...I think. We've got some business to do there."_

"My brothers are going to be there?" Mana suddenly started beaming, a new plan forming in her mind.

"_Yeah, why?"_

"Oh no, it's nothing. Yeah, I'll come tomorrow."

"_Ok, I'll see you then...night!"_

"Night." Mana hung up and smiled. Her brothers were going to be there, meaning she had to take the boys, too. It was time for stage two of her plan...make her brothers very jealous men!

…..

"Hey, Marik," Jaden called Marik over, "Help Malik with this. I need to go make a phone call."

Malik froze as Jaden left and Marik took his place. He slowly sat down beside him, "What do you need help with?"

Malik pushed the laptop towards him without looking.

Marik frowned and tilted his head, trying to get a better view of Malik's face but he just turned away.

"Wow, first you take advantage of my innocence and you're pretending like you don't even know me." Marik sighed sarcastically as he looked at the screen.

Malik touched his lips and cringed. Slowly, he turned around and opened his mouth to speak, "About that…"

"Huh?"

"The...kiss…"

Marik nodded casually.

"Do you understand why I...did...that?"

"Yeah, because you like me."

"WHAT?!" Malik's voice rose an octage, "That is NOT the reason!"

"I'm pretty sure it was."

"No! I did that because...because you didn't believe me when I said I was sorry and-"

"Kissing me was the best solution you could think of?" Marik asked, trying not to laugh. Damn it, he was meant to be angry with Malik! Where the hell did that go?!

"No...I...but...ah!" Malik stuttered while Marik tried his best to look 'serious'.

"Don't worry. I do that, too, sometimes...kissing people really helps them understand."

"AH!" Malik grimaced and snatched the laptop back, "Are you going to help me ot not?"

Marik cleared his throat and tried to sound angry, "What reason do you have to be angry with me?"

"Just help me! Otherwise-"

"You'll kiss me, yes, yes, I get it."

"DAMN IT!" Malik buried his face in his hands and turned away to laugh silently to himself.

Mana saw all this and pumped the air victoriously. Tomorrow night, her brothers won't know what hit them! She laughed deviously to herself.


	58. Chapter 58

**Double update complete. :) Hope you enjoy! I hope you all like jealous Yami, Bakura, and Marik. I had a lot of fun with this one. I was going to do a triple but decided against it. I'll upload the chapter tomorrow maybe. Anyway, please review and as always, THANK YOU!**

**….**

"Ahh…" Yami grimaced in pain as he pushed himself up slightly. He had spent the night sleeping against the wall and his neck paid the price for that. It was morning now but it must have been early since he couldn't hear his grandfather or Yugi.

He suddenly looked down towards his grandfather's room, if he saw him sleeping outside the room, he was bound to ask questions. He sighed and raked his fingers through his untamed locks before pulling the blanket that Yugi used to cover him up with and stood up.

He rubbed his face as he entered the room, expecting to see Yugi but he stopped when all he saw was an empty bed.

Yami blinked and looked around the room, surprised that Yugi wasn't there.

Every other time they'd spent the night together, Yami always woke up before Yugi. And no one, not even Yugi knew this but every single time, Yami had to _force _himself to leave Yugi's side. So for the first time, he was the one feeling lost without seeing him in the morning.

He went to sit on the edge of the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees.

_What am I going to do with you, Yugi? You...don't want me and I don't want to lose you….what am I meant to do? _

….

Bakura got his phone out and called Marik, "Oi!"

"Bakura?"

"Did I leave my wallet at your place last night?" Bakura asked as he looked around his apartment.

"_I don't think so."_

"Damn it! Check again, please?"

"_Sure. I'll bring it over it I find it."_

"Thanks." Bakura ended the call and sighed as he searched his apartment for his missing wallet.

"Where the bloody hell did I leave it?" Bakura threw his phone the couch in frustration. He didn't have time for this, he needed to get to HQ.

"Maybe I left it in my room." He muttered to himself before heading to his room.

He emptied his jacket pockets, checked the drawers, the table, the bathroom, but he couldn't find it.

Bakura was about to give up as he walked towards the door when he stepped and turned back to the bed. His eyes flickered to beneath the bed, maybe it fell there.

He let go of the door knob and walked to the bed before kneeling down. He bed his head low and something caught his eyes, it looked like an envelope.

"What is this?" He asked himself as he reached uner his bed to get it.

"Bakura!"

Bakura jolted upright and turned around at the sound of Marik's voice and stood up, forgetting about the envelope under his bed.

He hurried out of his room just as Marik was walking into the lounge.

"Did you find it?"

"Yup." Marik tossed the wallet at him.

Bakura caught it and put it back into his pocket, "Iv'e been looking all morning for this. Thanks, Tomb Raider."

"No problem, shall we get going?" Marik nodded as he and Bakura left the apartment.

…..

Ryou yawned as he walked out of his room and abruptly stopped when he saw a board in the middle of the hallway. He took a couple steps back and tiptoed to look behind the board but there was no one there.

He rubbed his eyes and read the brightly noted and decorated board.

"How to get your guys back….number one….be sexy...what the hell?" Ryou read out loud in confusion, "Number two...flirt with random men…the bloody hell is this?"

He shook his head and entered the kitchen where he found Mana and Yugi, "Mana, was that board meant for me?"

"Did you read it?"

"No." Ryou shook his head before getting a mug for coffee.

"Aw, why?!" Mana pouted.

"Be sexy and flirt with random men?" Ryou raised a brow, "What do I look like to you? A bloody prostitute?!"

Mana sighed and Yugi just smiled as he sipped his coffee, "Ryou, this is the only way to get Bakura back."

"Can we not talk about him? If he wants to talk to me, he can do it himself.

Mana shook her head, "Do you not know my brothers yet? If they have feelings, they fight it!"

"And that's my problem...why?"

"Um...because, jeez, I don't know….maybe the guy he fell in love with turned out to be a cop who wanted to kick his ass in jail?!" Mana rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were ok with it?" Ryou stirred his coffee.

"I am! But he's not! So are you going to listen to me or not?!"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope! So, my brother shave a deal going down tonight and they're going to be at the club. I think we should go."

"Mana, everyone in Domino knows what we look like….you honestly think going out is safe?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, this is underground. Only gang go to these clubs. You think any of them are going to suddenly decide they want to help the police out?"

"Fait point."

"So, are we in?"

"Whatever." Yugi shrugged, not bothered.

"I guess…" Ryou sighed, "But I need to go to HQ today, Yusei needs help with the police cases still."

"I'll come, too." Yugi chimed in, "The faster we find out what Pegasus is up to, the faster we'll clear our names."

…..

"Sir, we've just received word that Millenium is doing a trade tonight at one of their clubs." Dartz informed Pegasus.

"And?"

"We think it's to do with their B7 trade."

"Think? Think again!" Pegasus glared, "I want definite answers! Go the club and find out as much as you can!"

"Sure." Dartz nodded somberly.

…

"Sorry, I'm late, Yusei." Ryou ran into HQ where the boys were.

He ran past Baura without even blinking an eyelid at him and sat beside him. Bakura stared at him in confusion before he saw Mana smiling knowingly at him. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"It's ok, Ryou." Yusei smiled and handed him a file, "These are all the dates of the drug busts, see if you can find any link between them."

Ryou nodded and got right into it.

Malik saw Marik walking towards him and quickly walked up to Jaden instead.

"Jaden, I heard you're looking into the men that attacked us." Malik said, quickling make Marik stop in the middle of the room, "I can try to identify the ones you've gathered."

"Yeah, that'll be helpful. Let's go find Karim, he's been helping me with it a bit." Jaden said as he led Malik out of the room.

Marik sighed and hit his head with the file before going back to work.

Yugi walked up to one of the tables and picked up a file. He furrowed his brows as he read what the gang had found about Pegasus so far.

"Where di you go this morning?"

Yugi looked up and saw Yami standing next to him, emotionless as always.

"Don't worry. I told Shimon before I left." Yugi replied casually as he went back to reading the file.

"That's not what I asked.

"Since when did I have to answer all your questions?" Yugi shot back.

"Since you became an outlaw living under my roof."

Yugi scoffed in disbelief, "And who's fault is that?"

"You think it's my fault that the police decided to stab you in the back?" Yami raised a brow.

"Yes, because of your stupid criminal activities, I had to take on this stupid case which resulted in me meeting you and therefore, in conclusion, it's YOUR fault!" Yugi muttered angrily before walking away to sit by Marik.

…..

"Kaiba!" Duke burst into Kaiba's office.

"What is it?"

"You wanted me to find out if anyone got a hole of the CCTV video before me, right?" Duke said, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, and?"

"The security knew nothing about it but another CCTV from within the building that looks out on the river caught this," Duke pulled out his USB and give it to Kaiba.

Kaiba inserted it and played the video.

It was a video of a hooded man, sneaking into the premesis after closing time.

"Do you know who it is?"

"I asked the staff at the building and they said after closing, no one enters the building, it's clocked."

"So, who is it?!"

"Here's the interesting part…." Duke paused, "It's a security lock, meaning only the security staff and emergeny services such as the police have access to the lock code."

Kaiba frowned, "So either the security ro-"

"Or someone with links to the police got into the building."

"This is a start," Kaiba smiled, "I want you to quietly check the system of all officers and see who used the code."

"I'll get right on it, Kaiba!"

….

"I just remember his eyes...they were so unusual. "Malik shuddered suddenly at the thought.

"Yeah, I remember seeing that guy." Jaden nodded.

"I'd never seen him before until I saw him with Pegasus that day at the station."

"What about the other men?" Karim asked, "Did anyone shout their names by any chance?"

Malik shook his head, "Sorry, I can't remember."

"It's ok. Take your time."

"But I do remember the blue haired man saying that his boss, who I assume is Pegasus, didn't care whether we were dead or alive. So I know Pegasus really wants to get rid of us."

Karim and Jaden looked at each other, maybe they'd been too harsh on the boys all thi time. Being in Millenium, they were used to living close to death but the boys weren't. They didn't see the world the same way the gang did, so suddenly being thrown into such a difficult situation must be hard for him, too.

"Didn't really expect to be in this situation…" Malik sighed.

"We're doing everything we can, Malik...don't worry too much." Karim said awkwardly, not knowing how to be sympathetic.

"Thank you." Malik nodded sincerely," Even though you know who we really are, you are still willing to help us."

…..

"You went shopping? Without me?" Isis frowned when she saw Mana struggling up the steps towards her with numerous shopping bags.

"Where...are...the...boys?" Mana panted.

"Thye went home already, I think."

"WHAT?!" Mana looked at her watch. It was already 6pm...had she really been gone that long? "What about my brothers?"

"We've got a deal going down tonight, remember?" Isis said seriously, "Think they're still inside."

"OK!" Mana nodded tiredly as she headed back down the stairs.

"Wait, what is in all those bags?!" Isis called out.

"My weapons!" Mana said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

…

"Aha...aha…" Malik laughed awkwardly as he came out of the room in one of Mana's 'weapons', "You really want me to wear this tonight?"

Malik gestured to himself. He was wearing a skin tight light purple sleeveless tank top that stopped just above his mid-drift area and _tight _leather pants, that clung to him like a second skin.

"Wow! Malik, that really looks good on you!" Mana smiled happily.

"Isn't it a bit...revealing? And these pants…."

"Uh, yeah! That's why I bought it for you! Marik likes the abs and ass. This outfit is perfect for showing off both." Mana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Mana?" Ryou peaked his head through his door and looked at Malik and Mana, "I don't know about this…."

"Just come out, Ryou."

Ryou stepped out from his room and walked towards them. Mana and Malik had to stop themselves from staring to much. Ryou looked absolutely precious. He was dressed in white long sleeve shirt, blue overcoat and jeans. His hair was brushed, neat and seemed to glow, creating a halo around him.

"Ryou, you look amazing!" Malik had to agree with Mana on this one.

"You think?"

"Ryou, if I know my brother, it's that he likes innocent guys. Bakura doesn't like to admit it but he likes the pretty boy type. When he sees you, he'll be completely awestruck."

"Ahem!" Yugi cleared his throat, "Bodyguard Yugi, ready to report for duty!"

"Whoa…."

All three of them stopped and their jaws nearly dropped upon seeing Yugi. Mana had really done a great job in dressing him up. He was dressed in a black leather tank top, pants, and jacket. To top it all off, he also wore a collar around his neck, along with a few studded bracelets. Finally, he had pointed, steel-toed boots.

"Holy shit! Damn, Yugi! Who knew you'd looks so hot in leather." Malik laughed as Yugi blushed profusely.

"Mana….how am I supposed to do my duties if my clothes are tighter than yours?" Yugi shook his head.

"You're not my bodyguards anymore, remember?"

"Right…." Yugi remembered and nodded.

"Now, I have intentionally dressed you three according to my brothers' tastes. They won't know what hit them! By the end of the night, they won't be able to keep their hands off of you!"

"MANA!" They shouted in unison.

"I'm just saying!"

Ryou sighed and scanned over his outfit once more, "You think it's going to work?"

"Ryou, have I ever failed you before?" Mana asked, "Just try to be very seductive tonight, try not to pay too much attention to my brothers and have fun."

"Where do you get these ideas from? Serious!" Yugi sighed and grabbed her arm, "Let's go."

…

"_What's happening there?"_

"Pegasus, just here and Millenium is definitely here." Dartz said as he sat in his car outside of the club.

"_And the boys? Any sight of them?"_

"Not yet."

"_See if you can find them too. i want to know what Millenium is planning to do with them."_

"Yes, sir."

…..

Hi!" Mana suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stood next to the boys near the bar, "Buy me a drink, please?"

"What? What are you doing here?" The boys looked at her angrily.

"I came with the boys."

"The boys came?!" Yami grimaced.

"Where are they?" Bakura stepped in, "It's too dangerous."

"Oh, chill, will you? So tense all the time…"

"OI! Mana!" Bakura hissed.

"Where are they?" Marik strained his eyes, trying to look through the crowd.

Mana swivelled around, "They? You mean Malik?"

Marik coughed awkwardly and looked at Mana.

"He's over there." She pointed at Malik who was dancing with some random people.

Mana tried not to smile as she saw Malik's jaw drop to the floor, gaping at the outfit Malik was wearing.

"Like what you see?" Mana asked quietly.

Without realizing it, Marik nodded, "Huh...I mean...NO!"

Mana shrugged and turned to see Bakura with a frown on his face. She followed his gaze to Ryou was standing, talking to a few other Millenium members.

"You know...sitting here isn't going to stop that ugy from getting Ryou's phone number." Mana said slowly, trying to put thoughts into Bakura's head, "He looks like he's having a pretty good time."

Bakura turned abruptly and glared at Mana.

"What? I'm just saying."

She turned around to Yami but he wasn't there. She frowned and then smirked when she saw him already making his way to the other side of the club where Yugi was happily chatting away with some guy.

….

"You have a kid?" Yugi asked, shocked, "But you look so young!"

The guy nodded, "Yup, she's three. I got his tattoo of her. Want to see?" The guy took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves, showing Yugi his tattoo.

They were having a perfectly innocent conversation but from where Yami was standing, all he could see was Yugi leaning in too close to the guy, as if they were going to kiss.

He curled his hands into fists and stormed towards them.

"OW!" Yugi winced when he felt a strong grip on his arm yanking him up. He looked up and saw Yami, "What the hell, Yami?!"

"What are you doing here?" Yami gritted his teeth, his crimson eyes glinting dangerously, though they didn't phase Yugi at the moment.

"Having a conversation" Yugi retorted before breaking free, "He was showing me a tattoo of his daughter!"

Yami blinked and turned to the guy and saw a tattoo of a little girl's face on his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Seriously!" Yugi rubbed his arm in pain before storming off.

Yami raked his fingers through his hair in frustration before turning to run after Yugi.

"Pharaoh!" Karim stopped him.

"What?!"

"The deal?"

Yami cursed on his breath and reluctantly walked away into the basement with Karim.

…..

"You really shouldn't wear clothes like that here." The guy said to ryou, "People can't stop staring at you."

Ryou blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Listen, i know this sounds forward, but can I have your number?"

"Um…." He smiled and looked up and suddenly stopped smiling when he saw Bakura standing next to the guy with his arms across his chest.

The guy turned around and saw Bakura, too. "Oh...Thief!"

Bakura glared at the guy with such intensity, the guy just bowed to both of them and left.

Bakura turned back and met Ryou's gaze. He quickly looked at the floor. However, he couldn't help himself from scanning Ryou's body. He looked so innocent, so lovely….so...beautiful. Bakura gulped and turned away again.

Ryou nervously looked away , too when he saw Bakura looking at him the way he did.

"Ah!" Someone roughly bumped into Ryou, pushing him onto Bakura.

"OI!" Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist and shouted at the guy.

"Sorry!" The guy apologized.

But Bakura grabbed his collar, "Can't you see where you're going?!"

"S-sorry…." The guy apologized again. He wasn't a part of Millenium but he knew who Bakura was and how powerful he was, too.

"Leave him, Bakura." Ryou tried to pull his arm away.

But Bakura wouldn't budge.

"Bakura!" Ryou finally yanked Bakura's hand off of the guy and bowed, "I'm sorry."

The guy left and Ryou turned around to face Bakura angrily, "What is your bloody problem?!"

Bakura clenched his jaw and looked away.

"You're angry at me so why are you getting angry at others, too?! Instead of just standing there, get angry at me!"

Bakura turned away but Ryou grabbed his hand and turned him back around.

"Ryou, don't push it." Bakura muttered through gritted teeth.

"What did that guy do anyway?" Ryou shouted, "It was an accident and he said sorry-"

"Sorry seems to make everyone ok for you, doesn't it?!"

"What the bloody hell do you want me to bloody do then?!"

"Nothing! Don't do anything!"

"How can I do nothing?!" Ryou shouted in frustration, "At least let me try!"

"There's nothing between us for you to try so hard!" Bakua snapped, "So just leave it, damn it!"

"Nothing...between us….?" Ryou asked quietly, taking a few steps back. It was as Bakura had just shot him thorugh the heart.

Bakura's eyes softened slightly, seeing the hurt in Ryou's eyes.

Ryou nodded slowly, "Fine...if there's ntohing going on between us, then you won't mind me getting with a few guys here tonight then, right?"

Bakur sighed heavily and took a step forward, "Don't, Ryou-"

Ryou pushed him back, "You said it, Bakura...not me. So don't you dare even try to stop me tonight."

Ryou glared at him one last time before walking off, his eyes stinging and heart aching. _Nothing between us, huh? Fine… _


	59. Chapter 59

**Ok! You guys are in it for this one! Grab your tissues! You're going to need it….Maybe….not sure. You might actually just be mad. If that's the case, I suggest screaming into a pillow or something. Lol. Anyway, please do leave a review. I noticed that some of you have stopped reviewing. Not sure if you've grown tired of this fic or not, if that's the case, it's fine. I understand. This is a VERY LONG fic and quiet emotionally exhausting. Haha. For those of you who decided to stick around and stuff, THANK YOU. I do this for you guys and I deeply appreciate every single one of you for supporting me. :)**

**Please ENJOY! :D**

**…...**

Down in the basement, Yami leaned back against his chair, fiddling with his ring impatiently while Karim was talking to the two suited men. Yami shut his eyes and tapped his foot on the floor, wanting the deal to go through quickly. For some reason, he was feeling incredibly anxious about Yugi being but there in the club. Not really anxious for his safety, that boy could handle himself just fine, how many times has he beaten Yami up?! But more anxious of those b*stards that were probably talking to him, dancing, touching-

Yami abruptly stood up at that thought.

"You ok, Pharaoh?" Mahad asked.

Yami looked at the others and realized everyone was staring at him. He sighed in frustration before sitting down and rubbing his forehead, "Just hurry up."

Mahad nodded and looked at Karim.

Karim turned back to the two men, "If your boss wants the deal to go through, you know what to do."

The two men nodded and bowed to Yami before leaving the room.

Yami's eyes snapped open as soon as they left and he hurried out of the room before Karim could stop him.

….

"OW!" Jaden cried when Marik started biting his arm, "WHAT THE F*CK, MAN?!" Jaden shoved him off.

Marik grabbed his own arm and bit into it. "AHHH!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yusei pushed him, trying to get his attention.

Marik rubbed his face with his hands and turned around to the bar and took a shot. He turned back around and groaned as he looked at Malik dancing with two boys on the floor.

Yusei and Jaden followed his gaze and saw Malik. They immediately understood.

"Just go and make up already." Jaden grumbled before taking a shot.

"Didn't you say they were traitors and we shouldn't forgive them?!" Marik shook his head angrily.

"That was before I found out you'd be acting like a damn love sick puppy!"

Marik looked back at the crowd and groaned again when he saw Malik pull a guy closer to him.

"For f*cksake, stop pissing me off and just go!" Yusei shoved Marik towards the crowd.

…..

"Bakura," Isis walked over to him, "They're done downstairs now, is everything ok up here?"

Bakura nodded simply as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, is that Ryou?" Isis tiptoed and looked past Bakura.

He furrowed his brows and turned around.

At the same time, Ryou looked up and caught Bakura looking at him. He smirked before turning back to the guy he was talking to.

"Who's he talking to?" Isis asked.

Bakura tightened his grip on his glass bottle as he watched Ryou flirt with the random guy.

…..

Ryou smiled at the guy he was sitting with at, his legs crossed over one another, and leaned over to say something in the guy's ear. As he did that, he caught sight of Bakura at the bar. _Hmp, serves you right, b*stard. _

"You have something there." Ryou whispered to the guy as he reached for his neck with his fingers.

The guy smirked and touched Ryou's hand seductively.

…...

"Oh…." Isis grimaced, "They don't look like they're just talking."

Bakura clenched his jaw as he felt himself shaking with rage.

Isis stepped back from him nervously.

Ryou bit his lip and leaned his head to the side as the guy talked to him. He didn't forget to gently play with the collar of the guy's shirt a bit as he spoke.

"Coule be a friend.." Isis tried to help the situation.

The glass bottle in Bakura's hand shattered into pieces in his strong grip. He gritted his teeth, looking like he was going to combust into flames at any minute.

"Shit!" Isis jumped a bit at Bakura's silent outburst. She looked up and noticed Bakura glaring at Ryou and the guy.

…

"Hey….want to dance?" Ryou looked away shyly and slowly stood up, pulling the guy with him. As he walked back to the floor, his eyes flickered up at Bakura and raised a brow victoriously at him before turning back to the guy and bringing him closer.

…

"I think that's enough." Marik stood in front of the guy dancing with Malik.

The guy looked back at Malik but backed off without saying anything. Marik then turned to the other guy and glared at him.

"Hey, I'm dancing with him." The guy retorted, not wanting to leave.

Marik stepped up to him, his deep purple eyes darkening, "I can kill you in less than a second...you sure you want to chance it and stay?"

The guy glared at Marik but finally stepped away. He knew better than to get involved with Millenium.

"What was that?" Malik asked in confusion.

"I was going to ask you that." Marik crossed his arms across his chest.

"I was dancing."

"You were," Marik's eyes narrowed, "But they weren't."

"Oh really? What were they doing then?" Malik copied Marik's expression.

"They were thinking about how to get into your pants…"

"Is that all you think about?"

"You don't know how these men are…"

"No! I just don't know know one man!"

"This has nothing to do with us!" Marik sighed.

"Then you don't mind if I go find that guy again, do you? He was hot." Malik turned around but Marik grabbed his hand and stopped him. Malik looked back at him and waited.

"Let's talk."

Malik broke into a small smile, "Okay."

…

Dartz lifted his collar up to hide his face and walked into the club with one of his men.

He nodded to the guy on the other side of the club while he turned in the opposite direction and got lost in the crowd.

…..

Yami ran back up to the club and stopped, straightening himself as others eyed him strangely. He cleared his throat before walking into the crowd.

"Pharaoh!" Two girls ran up to him, pulling his arm towards them.

Yami pulled back, not even blinking as he walked off, looking for Yugi among the sea of people.

As he walked through the crowd, the crowd naturally parted for him, everyone was pretty much afraid of him and didn't want to get in his way. He looked over people and stopped when he saw a group of men with their backs turned to him.

His eyes narrowed. Why was everyone bowing to him except those four men? He slowly walked up to them and stood beside them. None of them noticed him standing there, so he looked at what they were staring at.

His eyes widened when he saw Yugi leaning onto the bar, waiting for a stood with his back faced to them and he slowly moved side to side, not realizing the guys behind him were basically gaping at his tight ass leather pants.

Yugi leaned on his elbow on the bar and placed his chin in his palm and pouted, waiting for his and Mana's drinks.

"God, he's hot." One of the guys sighed.

"I know...the things I would f*cking do to him. That ass!" Another one mumbled staring at Yugi hungrily.

Yami's eyes turned into slits and his hands curled into fists.

"Damn, with a body like his and an ass like that...he must be good in bed." Another one joked….it was probably his last joke.

Yami grabbed the guy's neck and pushed him up, making the guy stand on his tiptoes. The others looked in shock, not able to do anything because it was The Pharaoh.

The guy tried to free himself from Yami's grip but Yami gripped onto the guy's collar and pulled him closer, "What did you just say?" Yami gritted his teeth, his crimson eyes blazing with fury.

The guy shook his head nervously.

Without warning, Yami punched the guy and the man stumbled back, crashing into a table.

Yugi heard the crash and turned around to see Yami standing there.

Yami looked up at the same time and saw Yugi looking at him curiously. He quickly turned away and started rubbing the back of his neck as if he wasn't doing anything. He knew Yugi was going to get angry if he found out he was beating people up.

Yugi rolled his eyes before turning back to the bar.

As soon as Yugi turned around, Yami turned to the other three guys and with his finger, called one of them over. The guys gulped and one of them slowly stepped forward.

Yami clenched his jaw and punched guy, who went flying towards the bar, landing right beside Yugi.

"Whoa!" Yugi jumped back when the guy fell next to him.

"I'm so sorry." The guy said quickly before running away.

"Sorry? What are you sorry-" He turned around and again saw Yami quickly turn away and start wiping something off his shirt. Yugi frowned, eyeing Yami suspiciously before turning back to the bar.

Yami glared at the other two guys who were so scared by now, they turned around and ran away.

"HEY!" Yami shouted angrily after them.

Yugi turned back around and faced Yami, "Are you talking to me?!"

Yami blinked at him and turned away, "Hey...Marik!" He lied and walked away briskly.

Yugi tilted his head and pouted, why was he acting so strangely tonight?

….

Jaden and Yusei watched Marik take Malik out of the club.

"How do you think that's going to go?" Jaden nodded towards them.

"They're not the ones I'm worry about…" Yusei glanced over at Bakura before taking a sip of his drink.

Bakura raked his fingers through his untamed hair and emptied another shot glass.

"Thief, slow down." Jaden tried to take the drink out of Bakura's hand.

"I'm fine."

Jaden sighed and turned back to the crowd. He suddenly squinted his eyes at a figure standing in the corner of the club. Something about the man wasn't right. Jaden stood up and started walking towards the guy.

"Where are you going?" Yusei asked.

"I'll be right back." Jaden said, quickly turning back to Yusei. However, as he was about to approach the man, he found the spot to be empty.

He furrowed his brows and walked into the crowd, looking for him.

…..

Marik stood outside the club and kicked the ground gently while Malik stood away from him a bit, staring at his feet.

Marik put his hands in his pocket and took a deep breath, "I'm not mad at you."

Malik looked up at him slowly.

"I'm mad at myself. Mostly because, I don't understand how I can not be mad at you…"

Malik bit his lip and looked at him guiltily.

"I mean...if it was anyone else, I wouldn't have forgiven them...but you…" Marik sighed, "I don't think I was even mad to begin with."

Malik smiled softly.

"I was hurt. That's why I couldn't even look at you when I found out you were a cop."

"Marik…" Malik finally spoke up, "I need you to know that when I took the case, I didn't know who you were or what you were like...I just saw Millenium as a gang...that's it."

Marik sighed and looked away.

"When I realized what kind of person you really were….I knew I couldn't betray you...that's why I left. I'm sorry for everything I did...I really am."

Marik nodded slowly, "So what do we do now?"

Malik stepped up to him and slowly reached for his hand, "I'm the same Malik you met...can't you see me like that again?"

Marik looked down at him, "The Malik from before... I think I was in love with him….do you want me to see you in that way again?"

Malik blinked slightly, but after a moment, he nodded, "Can you?"

Marik looked at him, his eyes softening. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, how much he tried to tell himself he had to stay mad at Malik, it was never going to work. His hand went up to Malik's face and traced a stray hair behind his ear. He looked at him intently before gently bringing his face closer, planting a soft kiss upon Malik's lips.

…

"So are you two available?" A guy flirted with Yugi and Mana.

Yugi and Mana giggled, "Um….both of us…?"

The guy shrugged, "I swing both ways."

"Well...I'm available…" Yugi smiled, "But this little lady here-"

"What?!" Mana gasped, "I'm single, too!"

"Please, you totally have a thing with Mahad."

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Mana asked, slightly taken aback and blushing profusely.

"Ok, ok...so both of you are single." The guy chuckled, "Who's available to do on a date with me then?"

Yugi and Mana laughed.

"I may be too young for you." Mana came up with an excuse.

"How about I take your number then?" The guy asked Yugi.

"Ok…" Yugi smiled faintly.

The guy started taking his phone out and looked up, when he caught sight of Yami. Yami looked straight at the guy and slowly brought his hand in front of him like a gun and aimed it at the guy.

'Bang', He mouthed, pretending to shoot the guy through the head.

The guy suddenly stood up and stepped away from Yugi.

"Are you ok?"

"You know what, I'm just going to leave." The guy smiled nervousl at Mana and Yugi.

"Don't you want my number?"

"NO!" He shouted, making Yugi jump slightly, "No...never!" He then ran off.

Yugi's mouth hung open, insulted, "What does he mean...never?"

"What an asshole." Mana shook her head.

Yugi scoffed in disbelief and turned around, when he caught sight of Yami by the bar sipping his drink, minding his own business.

"Why is _he _everywhere?" He mumbled to himself.

…

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Karim said to Bakura.

"I have."

"No, we mean how you really feel." Yusei said, "Are you really going to let him go with that random guy?"

Bakura glared at the guy beofre saking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, he's coming over!"

Bakura turned around just as Ryou walked over to the bar. He leaned over and ordered his drink and tapped his hand on the bar, waiting.

"Ryou…." Karim called out, earning a glare from Bakura, "Having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you chill with us for a while?" Yusei suggested.

"Um…"

"He's probably enjoying himself over there with that guy." Bakura muttered before taking another sip.

Ryou glared at him "Yeah I am. He's actually fun to be around unlike someone who'd just sitting at a bar getting wasted."

Bakura smirked.

"You think it's funny?" Ryou raised a brow.

"What are you trying to achieve?"

"Achieve?" Ryou scoffed, "Nothing that concerns you since 'there's nothing between us', right?"

Bakura just glared at him while Karim and Yusei looked back and forth from Ryou and Bakura.

"You know, he's quiet cute." Ryou said, turning back to the guy on the dance floor, "You won't mind if I do more than dance with him, right?"

Bakura looked at him darkly, "Do whatever the bloody hell you want."

"You said it, not me." Ryou smirked before heading back to the dance floor.

Ryou pulled the guy back to him and smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Bakura...what's he about to do?" Yusei asked quietly as the three of them watched Ryou.

Bakura slowly stood up...he wouldn't dare…

Ryou looked back at Bakura one last time before cupping the guy's face and kissing him right then and there. What Bakura and the others did not see, was that Ryou was merely kissing the guy's cheek.

"SHIT!" Yusei's eyes widened as he stared at Ryou and the guy.

Bakura clenched his jaw and slammed his glass on the table before storming over to Ryou. He just crossed the line there!

Ryou continued to 'kiss' the guy, turning so that the guy's back was facing the boys.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bakura yanked the guy back and punched him so hard that the guy fell to the floor unconcious. He breathed heavily, filled with anger, his blood boiling like crazy as he stared at the guy on the floor. He curled his hands into fists and turned back to Ryou, his eyes dark with anger.

But Ryou just shook his head at him and stormed away.

…..

"Oh, sorry." Ryou apologized when he accidentally bumped into someone on his way out of the club.

"It's ok." The guy said and walked away.

Ryou froze and turned around...that voice...why did it sound so familiar?

Dartz looked back at Ryou slightly before walking away.

…

A guy held Yugi's hand and pulled him up to dance. Yugi smiled and followed the guy to the floor and started dancing close to him.

The guy turned him around so that his back was facing him as they danced to the music.

Suddenly, Yugi felt emptiness behind him and he turned around to find that the guy was gone.

"What?" Yugi exclaimed, "Seriously?"

The whole night had been strange, every guy that had approached him suddenly had a change of heart and seemed to practically run out of the club. He wouldn't be surprised if they left the country at the speed they were going.

He sighed in annoyanced and was about to walk away when he caught sight of Yami...alone again.

Slowly, Yugi furrowed his brows. Everytime a guy ran out, Yami was always there. Surely it wasn't him making them run away, right? That b*stard! Just because they were over now, he was purposely trying to ruin his love life!

There was only one way to find out. Yugi turned to the nearest random guy and yanked him towards him. He grabbed the guy's hands and placed him on his lower back as he wrapped his arms around the neck. He subtly looked up at yami and saw him ruffling his haid in frusration. Yugi then turned around so the guy would see Yami and in less than five seconds, the guy literally jumped back, his face looked like he'd seen a ghost, and ran out.

"I knew it!" Yugi growled before storming over to Yami.

He folded his arms across his chest and stood in front of Yami. Yami looked up at him innocently.

"Unbelievable!" Yugi scoffed in disbelief, "What are you trying to do?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just because you don't have a love life, you're trying to destroy mine!"

"Love life?"

"Whatever!" Yugi sighed, "I know what you're doing!"

"What?"

"You're scaring every single guy that tries to talk to me!"

"You actually wanted to talk to those b*stards?!" Yami stood up angrily, almostk knocking over the stool.

"What do you want me to do then?!" Yugi shouted, "I can't believe you, Yami! And there I was thinking that there was something wrong with me-"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." Yami said quietly.

Yugi's eyes snapped upa t him and he stood there staring at him before getting back to reality, "Well, you made me feel that way!"

Yami suddenly stepped towards him, "If anything, they're not good enough for you! You don't know the type of guys that hang out here-"

"Who's good for me then?! You?!" Yugi cried, "Why do you care anyway?! Wouldn't you be happier if I was just dead-"

Yami grabbed Yugi's arms roughly and glared, "Shut up! Don't you ever say such things! Didn't I say to never say that?! Why do you keep bringing up death for f*cksake?! I won't want you dead! I'll die before you do!"

Yugi looked up at him slightly surprised, "Why...why are you acting like this?"

Yami breathed heavily as he looked at him.

Yugi sighed and pushed Yami away, "Stop...you're confusion me...I'm getting confused. So stop…" He turned away and lost himself in the crowd.

…

Ryou angril stepped out of the club and started walking away angrily.

"RYOU!" Bakura shouted after him.

Ryou huffed, not turning around.

"IS RUNNING AWAY GOING TO BLOODY SOLVE THIS TOO?!" Bakura shouted after him.

Ryou spun around, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That's what you do! You run! You always run!"

"And what about you?!" Ryou stepped towards him, "You can't tell me what's going on in that damn head of yours!"

"WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?!" Bakura snapped, "WHAT I WANTED TO F*CKING RIP THAT GUY'S HEAD OFF FOR KISSING YOU?!"

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WON'T FORGIVE ME! I'VE SAID SORRY! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm and shook him slightly, "You left! You f*cking left without a bloody word! You didn't trust me enough to tell me!"

Ryou froze slightly.

"You left me…" Bakura said breathing heavily.

"I had to."

"Did you?"

"If I stayed...I would have ended up hurting you…" Ryou explained. "To protect you, I left."

"But you just left...without saying anything...after you promised me you wouldn't leave me...how could you just abandon me like that?" Bakura's hands slipped off Ryou's as he stepped back.

"I left you that letter….I couldn't tell you who I was but that letter had-"

Bakura sighed, "Don't Ryou…."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to believe anything you say now?"

Ryou stood there, looking at how tired and devastated Bakura looked.

"What am I meant to do, Ryou-"

"Trust me." Ryou said, "You're mean to trust me...I'm still me."

"No. Everything was a lie...you used me...to get what you wanted."

"No...that's not it." Ryou bit his trembling lip.

"And there I was falling for you like bloody idiot, damn it!" Bakura kicked the groun, trying to hold back his tears, too.

"Bakura…."

"It was all fake...we weren't real."

"Stop it! Don't you remember what I told you? I said that no matter what, me caring about you was-"

"Real?"

Ryou stood there helplessly.

"You know...I'm glad you stopped me from telling you how I really felt about you before."

A tear fell from Ryou's eye.

"I can say we really were nothing-"

"You don't mean that! You don't mean it"! Ryou cried.

Bakura looked at the ground as Ryou gripped onto his arms.

"Say you don't mean it!"

Bakura closed his eyes.

"Please…"

"I told you before…" Bakura said slowly, "I can only get through this if you let me hate you."

Ryou continued to sob as Bakura stepped back and started walking away. He looked up and saw Bakura walking away….further and furhter from him. His heart tightened in panic. He had to stop him, do something to make him not leave him.

He took a small step.

And then another and before he knew it, he was running after him.

Bakura suddenly felt someone pull his arm back. He turned around and Ryou grabbed his collar, pulling him down to him as his lips crashed onto Bakura's. Bakura could feel the tears on Ryou's cheeks and how his lip trembled. His heart pained, feeling Ryou's vulnerability. But Bakura was so confused, he couldn't even react.

Suddenly, Ryou started sobbing again and pulled away.

Bakura looked at him, puzzled.

"Even….when I throw away my pride like this...you still don't want me…." Ryou whispered, his voice hollow and broken.

Bakura just stared.

"You still don't want me." Ryou shook his head and turned away as he wiped his tears away.

Bakura watched him go back into the club but his legs wouldn't move. He stood there, frozen, unable to think or feel the way he should.

…..

"Boss…"

"_What is it? Did you see the boys at the club?"_

"I saw one of them, I'm sure of that." Dartz replied as he sat in his car.

"_That means they're still alive…" _Pegasus muttered.

"What do you want me to do? I can kill them tonight-"

"_No, that will cause too much attention. Not tonight...but they'll have to be killed...one way or another…."_

….

"Mana, have you seen Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Huh?" Mana stopped talking to Mahad and turned to Yami, "No...why?"

Yami sighed and turned away and headed towards the basement.

"My plan is working," Mana smiled happily, "They were all jealous!"

"You're being creepy again." Mahad pointed out.

Mana turned to him and started laughing like a maniac.

"No, seriously. You're crazy."

…..

Yami looked back at the crowd one last time before turning to go down to the basement.

"YAMI!"

Yami abruptly stopped and saw Yugi sitting on the stairs. He walked down to him and stood there and sighed when he saw a bottle of vodka in the younger boy's hands.

"It's Yami!" Yugi giggled.

Yami sat beside him and raised a brow, "Having fun?"

Yugi pouted and shook his head, "Because of Yami!"

Yami sighed and shook his head, too.

"They were perfectly good men...but because fof this idiot called Yami, they all left."

"Idiot?" Yami scoffed.

Yugi suddenly groaned and ruffled his hair, "I'll tell you a secret, ok?"

Yami nodded, going along with it.

"Can't tell anyone...especially Yami." Yugi poked Yami's chest, "Promise?"

"Promise."

"He...confuses me." Yugi sighed, "He keeps doing things that makes this, "He pointed at his own chest, "Go jumpy jumpy."

Yami looked down at where Yugi was pointing and then looked back at him, listening to him quietly.

"Always funny like that...and it shouldn't be like that!"

Yami looked down at his hands uncomfortably.

"But you know...he's a bad man…" Yugi said, trying to keep his eyes open, "He hurt me brother….my wonderful brother, Atem…"

Yugi suddenly started to cry as his lips trembled. Yami turned away, his heart starting to ache painfully.

"He's a bad man...Yami is….but….I'm worse...I'm the worst."

Yami slowly looked back at him.

"Because I keep having bad thought." Yugi cried, "I keep thinking maybe my brother did something wrong...that's why Yami had to hurt him…."

Yami clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white and his jaw clenched tightly, keeping himself from breaking.

"I keep hoping….Yami isn't a bad person…." Yugi wiped his tears with the back of his hand, "My Yami isn't a bad man, is he?"

Yami gritted his teeth as he felt an immeasurable pain in his chest. It was as if Yugi had shot him straight through the heart.

"My Yami….do you think he still loves me?" Yugi looked up at Yami with big, watery, amethyst eyes, "Even if I hurt him….and lied to him...do you think he still love mes?"

_More than you know…_ Yami thought but didn't answer him. He didn't know how to handle Yugi in this state.

Yugi sighed heavily and hid his face in hands, "Can I tell you another another secret?"

Yami nodded again, afraid of what he was going to say.

Yugi scooted closer to him and leaned in, "My Yami...I still love him."

Yami's eyes flickered up in shock.

"I…love him so much, it's killing me." Yugi sighed before leaning on Yami's shoulder and falling asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

**Just a single update tonight. I'm exhausted from school. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a little "heat" between Yami and Yugi in this chapter but it's very mild. After all this is rated T. It's not a lime either...it's just a bit of "heat" is all if you know what I mean. Lol. Well, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**THANK YOU.**

**...**

"Yugi?" Yami looked down at him and sighed when he realized Yugi had actually fallen asleep on him.

'_**I love him so much it's killing me.'**_

Yami gritted his teeth together and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He should be overjoyed that Yugi still loved him but he was more hurt at the fact that Yugi felt that loving him was a mistake.

He turned to him and wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck, gently scooping him up in his arms.

Yugi nuzzled his head closer to Yami's chest as his arm hung lazily on Yami's shoulder. Yami turned back around and headed up the stairs into the club.

As he walked through, people were eyeing him and Yugi and murmuring amongst themselves.

"Yami!" Mana ran up to him and gasped when she saw Yugi, "Is Yugi ok?"

"Just drunk." Yami said, "I'm going to take him home."

"Yeah, we were just about to go, too. Are you taking Yugi back to your place?"

Yami nodded, "Grandpa is still there."

"Ah...ok." Yugi looked worriedly at Yugi, "Well, look after him, Yami."

"Yeah, you get home safely, too."

…

Bakura walked into the club and saw the boys and Mana heading out. He stopped when he saw Ryou walking towards him.

"Bakura," Mana called out and Ryou looked up, too. He froze when he saw Bakura and quickly looked away.

"Bakura! Yusei was looking for you." Mana walked up to him."

"Huh?" Bakura looked at Mana, slightly distracted.

"Yusei was looking for you."

"Oh...yeah...ok. Are you going home?"

"Hmm," Ryou nodded, "Ryou doesn't feel well."

Bakura looked at Ryou worriedly but Ryou completely avoided all eye contact.

"Don't think he's fully recovered from last time."

"Malik, can we go?" Ryou whispered.

Malik nodded and held onto Ryou as they walked past Bakura. Bakura sighed and glanced at them slightly.

"Oh, Bakura…" Mana shook her head, "You know Ryou is the only way you'll ever truly be happy, right?"

Bakura looked back at Mana, "I've assigned bodyguards to stay outside your apartment tonight-"

"I know, Bakura. I know." Mana sighed in defeat before walking away.

…..

"I think it was him." Jaden folded his arms and leaned on the bar.

"What was he doing here then?" Karim asked with furrowed brows.

"What's going on?" Bakura walked over to the boys.

"The guy that was after the boys," Yusei walked over to him, "Jay thinks he was here tonight."

Bakura frowned and looked at Jaden, "You sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Do we know why he was here?"

"Well, nothing happened to night." Marik said, "He might have been here to check up on the boys."

Bakura clenched his jaw in anger, "We need to find out what this guy is up to before something happens."

…

"Yami?" Shimon walked out of the kitchen to see Yami carrying Yugi in, "Oh! Is Yugi ok?"

"Grandpa?" Yami looked up in surprise, "You're still awake?"

Shimon nodded, "I was thirsty so I just came to get a drink...but Yugi-"

"He's fine, don't worry." Yami said, reassuring his grandfather, "You should go sleep, Grandpa."

Shimon smiled, "I will. Look after him, ok?"

Yami nodded and walked to his room with Yugi.

Shimon watched Yami carry Yugi to their room and smiled warmly, _I don't know what's going on between you two….but even when you're not seeing eye to eye you still care about each other.._

…..

"Ryou, don't give up." Mana said once they got back to their apartment.

Ryou shook his head, "He's so angry he can't even think straight...I just need to leave him alone for a while."

Mana sighed and turned to Malik, "What do we do?"

Malik sat next to Ryou, "They're mad...but you can understand why, right?"

"But...Marik forgave you…why can't he do the same?"

"It takes time, Ryou. Maybe you're right, giving him some time to cool off might be the best thing right now."

"And if that doesn't work?" Ryou asked quietly, tears brimming his eyes, "What if he never forgives me?"

"That won't happen, Ryou." Mana said confidently.

Ryou smiled weakly, hoping Mana was right.

….

Yami went to the side of the bed and gently placed Yugi down. He unwrapped Yugi's arms from his neck and placed them by his side before taking Yugi's shoes off and pulling the covers over him.

He stood up but leaned back down to straighten the pillow under Yugi's head.

"What are you doing?"

Yami stopped and looked down to see Yugi looking at him.

"Are you trying to confuse me again?" Yugi asked, trying to keep his eyes open.

Yami pulled his arms back and stood up, "Go to sleep, Yugi."

Yugi slowly reached for Yami's hand and looked at him expectantly. Yami looked down at his hand before hesitating, giving his hand to Yugi anyway. He felt his small soft hands trace his own and then pulled him down gently towards the bed. Yami sat down at the edge and looked at Yugi.

Yugi kept his hand on Yami's and closed his eyes, "Are you tired?"

Yami said nothing but stared at him.

"You must be…" Yugi smiled, his eyes closed, "You must be thinking...why did I have to meet him…"

"Yugi…"

Yugi slowly opened his watery eyes and looked up at him, "Should I leave? Would that make everything better?"

Yami slowly shook his head.

"Then...what should I do?"

Yami took a deep breath and held Yugi's hand, "You should sleep-"

Yugi suddenly started to giggle making Yami look at him with furrowed brows. He had no idea what was going on in that drunken mind of Yugi's.

"I told someone a secret today." Yugi giggled tiredly now, "It was about you."

Yugi struggled to push himself to sit up on the bed. When he finally did, he placed his arm on Yami's. Yami looked down at this arm and slowly up at Yugi.

"You'll think I'm crazy." He smiled, "I told him about us...and how much I...love you."

Yami stiffened and he looked down at his hands.

"Why?" Yugi nudged him, "It's crazy, isn't it? After everything that's happened...I'm still pathetically and helplessly in love with you."

"Yugi, you're drunk. You should-"

"I'm not drunk." Yugi pouted and shook his head like a little kid, "I'll prove it to you."

Yami sighed and looked at him tiredly.

"I'm being serious." Yugi tried to put on a serious face, "I do love you...a lot...this much," He held his arms out in front of him, "Don't you believe me?"

"I do," Yami nodded, going along with it, "But you need to rest-"

"Do you want me to tell you what I love about you?" Yugi cut him short.

Yami sighed in defeat. He really wasn't going to get Yugi to sleep any time soon. He turned back to him and smiled, "What is it?"

Yugi startled to giggle shyly, "I love your eyes. They remind me of rubies. And I love how handsome your are!"

Yami rubbed his head trying not to laugh.

Yugi suddenly scooted closer to him and wrapped his arm around Yami's neck, smiling up at him sweetly, "My handsome Yami!"

Yami paused and leaned back slightly.

Yugi pointed at his lips with his finger.

"What?" Yami asked cautiously.

Yugi pouted and pointed at his lips again.

Yami blinked, no way! He knew what Yugi wanted and he was not getting it. TWO REASONS: first, Yugi was drunk and second, when Yugi sobers up he would kill himself if he found out he'd kissed Yami.

"No, Yugi."

Yugi's lips started trembling and his eyes started to dampen, "You...don't love me?"

Yami hung his head low, why wouldn't he ever with anything with Yugi? Why was everything so difficult with him?

"You don't?" Yugi asked again.

"Go to bed." Yami held onto Yugi's shoulders and pushed him down on the bed and covered him up, "Sleep!"

He stood up but Yugi pouted and grabbed Yami's collar, pulling himself up. Before Yami could even move, Yugi crashed his lips onto his.

…..

"Hello?" Malik softly answered Marik's call.

"_What's with that adorable voice?"_

"What? What are you talking about?"

"_The helloooo," Marik imitated him._

"I'm hanging up-"

"_NO! I'm sorry."_

Malik pouted, "What do you want?"

"_Wow...this is the attitude I get for calling my boyfriend-"_

"WHAT?!" Malik shouted.

"_I said, this is the attitude I get for calling me boy-"_

"STOP! Hold it right there, mister!" Malik shouted again, nervously.

"_What? Wait a minute...are you getting all shy because I'm calling you my boyfri-"_

"Will you stop saying that word?!"

"_What? Boyfriend?"_

"AH!" Malik covered his face with a pillow. He didn't know why he was acting like he was fourteen again.

"_You like it that much?" Marik laughed._

"AHHH!" Malik hung up the phone and pulled the covers over his head and his under the sheets.

….

Yugi smiled on Yami's lips, "My handsome Yami." He giggled before winking at him.

Yami gulped, his heart racing as he looked at Yugi smiling warmly at him.

"My Yami-" Yugi stopped when Yami suddenly pulled him back to him, he blinked at Yami as he looked back with such intensity, Yugi was finding it hard to breathe. Maybe it was the alcohol...yeah, that must be it. He looked back at Yami and his eyes widened when he felt Yami's hand under his chin, bringing his mouth closer to his own.

Yugi felt himself getting drunk just by being this closer to him, "You're...confusion me again…"

Yami's eyes flickered down to Yugi's lips, the desire to taste those lips was becoming unbearable.

"Yami…" Yugi breathed heavily, his breath blowing warm lustful air to Yami's.

Yami couldn't take it anymore and smashed his lips against Yugi's. His hand wove its way through Yugi's hair, pulling the smaller closer to him as he tasted his lips hungrily.

Yugi whimpered as he felt Yami's hand press against his lower back. He gripped onto Yami tightly as they slowly fell onto the bed, Yami on top of him. Yami gently bit Yugi's lips, tempting him to open. Yugi gasped and parted his lips for him, allowing Yami full access.

Yugi's breathing started to become ragged as he slowly started to lose his senses. He was sure it wasn't the alcohol anymore but he just couldn't stop himself. Every restraint, every feeling, every sense of self- control left his body and the only thing he wanted was Yami.

"Yami…" Yugi gasped as Yami's hot breath closed in on his neck. He turned as Yami gently and lovingly kissed the side of his neck. He let go of Yami and gripped onto the sheets beside him. "Yami…"

Yami's eyes suddenly snapped open and he slowly pulled away from Yugi, creating a gap between his lips and Yugi's neck. He could feel Yugi's body heaving up and down beneath him. He gritted his teeth, "F*ck…"

He mentally smacked himself knowing he shouldn't be doing what he was doing. Yugi was clearly drunk as hell and he knew that if Yugi was sober, they wouldn't be doing what they were doing.

Yami hung his head low before gathering all the strength and willpower in his body and pushed himself off of Yugi. He groaned as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Yugi looked at him, puzzled, "What's...wrong?"

Yami sighed and reached to open the bathroom door, "I need a f*cking shower!"

Yugi blinked in confusion, still half drunk, innocently asked, "Do you want me to come and help you?"

Yami's eyes widened at the thought and he shook his head with much struggled. "No...not today." He said bitterly before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

….

Ryou put his blue hoodie on and walked out of the front door.

"Where are you going, Ryou?"

Ryou startled and groaned when he saw four bodyguards standing outside the door. All he wanted to do was go for a walk outside to clear his head but how could he when he was basically a prisoner.

"Don't you guys ever sleep?"

"You know you should've be out here." One of them reminded him.

Ryou looked at the four of them and tried to think of something quickly.

"Ryou?"

"Um...actually Yusei called me down because he wants to talk about some work stuff." Ryou lied.

"At two in the morning?"

"Um...yeah...it's really important." Ryou nodded, "I'll be quick. Seriously, he told me to hurry."

The guys looked at each other.

"You don't want Yusei to be bad at you guys, do you?" Ryou asked.

"Fine...but don't be long." One of them said.

"Promise." Ryou smiled and ran off.

He got into the elevator and sighed with relief, "Ahhh….freedom!"

….

Yami dried his hair with a towel as he stepped out of the bathroom. He slowly looked at Yugi and sighed with relief, he was covered up.

He walked over to the bed and flund the towel on the chair nearby before sitting down on the bed.

"Yami…" Yugi mumbled in his sleep as he turned onto his side.

"Yeah, it's me."

Yugi smiled with his eyes closed and reached his hand across the bed to touch Yami.

Yami leaned on the headboard of the bed and looked down at Yugi. Slowly, he slid down and laid his head on the bed before turning to face Yugi. "Yugi?"

This time Yugi didn't respond, just held onto Yami's arm tightly.

Yami sighed and gently stroked Yugi's hair back.

"Do...you really still love me?" Yami whispered as he traced his fingers tenderly over Yugi's pale cheek, "I'm sorry. I could never understand you…"

Yugi moved slightly before pulling his hand toward his chest and holding it tightly.

Yami smiled slightly at this and pulled Yugi closer to him, "I know you want to know about Atem...but right now I can't."

Yugi nuzzled his head closer to Yami in his sleep.

Yami held Yugi tightly in his arms. It was amazing how comforting it was to have Yugi in his arms like this again, "I'm going to get you back….I told you….we weren't a mistake, remember? I have to get you back….no, I _will _get you back. You'll be mine again soon, Yugi. Soon…"

….

"Yes, boss?" One of the bodyguards answered Bakura's call.

"_Is everything ok over there?"_

"Yes."

"_Are the boys ok? Mana?"_

"Yes, boss. Mana and Malik are inside and Ryou went too see Yusei about work."

"_Went to see Yusei?"_

"Yes, he said Yusei called him over."

"_Ok…" Bakura hung up. _

…_._

Bakura frowned and quicky called Yusei.

"_Bakura?"_

"Is Ryou with you?"

"_Ryou? No…"_

Bakura ran his fingers through his hair in a panic, "You didn't call him earlier?"

"_No, what's-"_

Bakura hung up and ran out of his apartment.

…

Ryou sat on a bench beside the hotel and closed his eyes as he felt the cold breeze brush past his face. He sighed heavily, thinking about everything. Malik and Marik were together now and he could see that Yami was hopelessly still in love with Yugi but Bakura….it was as if he didn't even matter anymore.

"But can you blame him, Ryou?" He asked himself. Bakura's father, the closest and only family betrayed him and threw him in jail to rot for three years. And he came along, making Bakura believe that he was different from everyone else, that he would never do anything to betray him and what did he do? He ended up being a cop and ran away.

Ryou covered his face with his hands and shook his head tiredly.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME GO INSANE?!"

"HUH?" Ryou startled and looked up to see Bakura standing in front of him. He blinked in fright as Bakura raked his fingers through his hair and kicked the ground angrily. Ryou stood up and held onto the bench.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!" Bakura growled as he stormed up to him.

Ryou backed away slightly, "Fresh air…"

Bakura hung his head low in frustration, "Don't you know how dangerous it is for you right now?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Every single cop in this bloody city is out looking for you!" Bakura continued, "And what do you do?!"

"I said I was sorry, "Ryou sighed.

"Just go back in." Bakura clenched his jaw, "Now."

Ryou frowned and looked at him.

"Ryou, NOW!"

"Nothing's going to happen to me." Ryou looked away, "I'll go up in a bit-"

"ARE YOU F*CKING MAD?!" Bakura snarled, stepping towards him, "JUST GO IN!"

WHY ARE YOU GETTING ANGRY?! I'LL GO UP WHEN I WANT TO!"

"DON'T MAKE ME FORCE YOU, RYOU BAKURA!"

"NO-HEY!"

Bakura suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him up, ready to pick Ryou up.

"NO!"

Bakura gritted his teeth as he grabbed both Ryou's hands with one hand and made the boy stand still, "STOP IT!"

"What is wrong with you?!" Ryou hissed as he tried to pull his hands away.

"Seriously, I'm this close to going mad, so stop it!" Bakura tightened his grip on Ryou's hands.

"Ow…" Ryou winced, "Bakura...you're hurting me…"

Bakura suddenly loosened his grip on him and saw the red marks on Ryou's wrists from where he was gripping onto earlier.

Ryou stepped back and rubbed his wrists before glaring at him, "Why are you pretending to care all of a sudden?!"

Bakura's eyes flickered to him.

"If you want nothing to do with me, then stay away from me!"

"You think it's that easy?!" Bakura snapped.

"Isn't it?!" Ryou cried, "Because I don't know a damn thing anymore!"

Bakura balled his hands into fists as he saw tears falling from Ryou's deep brown eyes.

"You seem to be the one making all the decisions here!" Ryou continued, "You've already made up you mind! You don't want me! I know you don't want me! You got over me, so why don't you let me do the same-"

"Got over you?!" Bakura scoffed, "I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! AND YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU THINK I CAN EVER GET OVER YOU?! GET OVER THIS?!"

Ryou froze up, this was actually the first time he'd heard Bakura say that he loved him.

Bakura looked away and sighed heavily.

"And what? You think I wasn't in love with you?" Ryou said quietly.

Bakura slowly looked back at him.

Ryou wiped his tears away, "You may have loved me, Bakura but I loved you more."

Bakura continued to stare at him, not knowing what to say.

"That's...why I left you. So you wouldn't have to find out who I really was...because I knew that you would get hurt. That's why I left! Do you think I wanted to leave your side?!"

Bakura took a step back.

"I could have easily stayed here and kept lying to you but I didn't!" Ryou shouted through his tears, "Because it killed me inside every second I spent with you...because I was lying to you!"

"But you know what was even stupider?" Ryou asked, "I actually thought about telling you the truth...I kept thinking that if you truly cared for me then you'll forgive and understand...you'll take me back…." Ryou laughed as he cried, "I guess you really didn't care after all. So I guess you're right. Maybe there wasn't anything between us..."

Bakura stood at him, stunned.

"You've made your choice, Bakura. You don't want me...so stick to it...don't worry about me or where I am." Ryou shook his head, "If you do, it'll keep making me hope when there's nothing to hope for."

He looked at Bakura one last time before walking away.

Bakura stood there for a good five minutes, completely paralyzed by Ryou's words. Was that really how it was? He slumped onto the bench and stared at the empty space in front of him.

'_**You may Have loved me but I loved you more...'**_

Bakura leaned forward and covered his face with his hands.

'_**It killed me inside every second I spent with you because I was lying to you.'**_

He closed his eyes, his head and heart hurting from everything. He just couldn't figure out what the right things to do was anymore. He was too afraid of trusting Ryou again but his heart didn't seem to care...it just kept aching for him.


	61. Chapter 61

**Ok, so this chapter will be mostly centralized around Bakura and Ryou. But with good reason. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN EVERYONE. hehe. Please Review and THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

**…...**

Ryou glared at the hotel building and turned away, "Who does he think he is, telling me to do this and that?!"

He looked down the empty street and with his mind made up to rebel, he stormed off.

Unknown to Ryou, Dartz came out from behind a tree outside the hotel and watched Ryou walk away. He smirked and quickled looked back to see if anyone was there before following him.

….

Malik rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at his computer screen. He couldn't sleep so he decided to look through what he gang had found out about Pegasus so far.

He yawned as he scrolled down the page….suddenly he furrowed his brows and scrolled back up again. He squinted at the screen and paused as he tried to understand what he was reading. "Part of the defense science organization? Defense science organization…"

Malik quickly searched it on the internet and found numerous articles. He clicked on the first on and read it with interest, "The defense science organization's main aim is to develop tools vital...wait...defense tools?"

He clicked on another article, "The defense science team have come under a lot of scrutiny for developing unsafe drugs that killed volunteers….a number of drugs have had to be destroyed for their fatal side effects…"

Immediately, a flashback came into mind….

'_**What made you change your mind?' Malik asked Marik as they walked back to the hotel. **_

'_**About?'**_

'_**Us…?' Malik asked softly.**_

'_**I didn't change my mind,' Marik said, 'Like I said, I never hated you...I was just fighting myself.'**_

_**Malik wrapped his arms tightly around Marik's arm.**_

'_**You cold?'**_

_**Malik lied and shook his head. But still he felt Marik pulling his arm away and he looked up in confusion. Marik took off his jacket and held it out in front of hiim. **_

'_**Arms. ' He said and Malik slowly lifted his arms up.**_

_**Marik slipped his jacket over Malik and straightened it up in the front while Malik smiled warmly at him.**_

'_**There you go.' Marik held his hand out and Malik gently placed it in his.**_

'_**I'm happy.' Malik smiled as he leaned his head on Marik's shoulder.**_

_**Marik smiled too as he looked away.**_

'_**If only...Ryou and Yugi...' **_

'_**Don't worry about Ryou and Bakura.' Marik reassured him, 'They'll be fine.'**_

'_**You think?'**_

_**Marik nodded, 'Bakura still loves him. He's just fighting himself right not but in the end he'll realize he can't stay away from Ryou.'**_

'_**I hope so...but Yugi and Pharaoh..I don't think Yugi will ever forgive Pharaoh for what he did.;**_

'_**He did what he had to.' Marik mumbled without realizing and caused Malik to look up at him curiously.**_

'_**What do you mean?'**_

'_**Nothing...'**_

_**Malik suddenly stopped and tried to look into his eyes, 'You think Atem deserved to die?!'**_

_**Marik shook his head, 'That's not what I meant-'**_

'_**Why did you say that then?'**_

'_**Let's go.' Marik tried to walk again but Malik pulled him back.**_

'_**Marik!'**_

_**Marik sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing whether to say anything or not.**_

'_**Do you think what Pharaoh did was ok?! You think Atem deserved to be murdered-'**_

'_**He wasn't murdered! Or not like you think!' **_

_**Malik froze up, trying to understand what Marik was trying to say, 'What do you mean he wasn't-'**_

'_**Pharaoh didn't kill Atem! He saved him!'**_

'_**saved him? Why aren't you making any sense?!'**_

'_**Forget it!' Marik said and turned to walk.**_

'_**Marik!' Malik ran in front of him and stopped him again, 'Why aren't you telling me?! What do you mean Pharaoh didn't kill him? Who killed him then?!'**_

_**Marik stood there not saying anything, but he wanted to so badly. He wanted to clear Yami's name once and for all.**_

'_**Marik! Who killed Atem-'**_

'_**THE DRUG!' Marik finally shouted.**_

_**Malik took a step back, 'The...drug?"**_

'_**The same drug that killed Shada,' Marik gritted his teeth, 'Is the same drug that killed Atem!'**_

_**Malik shook his head, 'No...I don't believe you…'**_

'_**Atem was part of Millenium! He was Pharaoh's best and most trusted friend!' **_

_**Malik gasped and covered his mouth, remembering what Isis had told them about Yami and how he killed his best friend in order to save him. **_

'_**Atem was drugged by that same drug and...he asked Pharaoh to kill him,' Marik said sadly, 'To save him...that's what happened.'**_

_**Malik shook his head, 'Oh my God...no...I need to tell Yugi-'**_

'_**NO!' Marik grabbed Malik's arms and stopped him.**_

'_**Marik, I need to tell Yugi. He needs to know! If he finds out, he'll forgive Pharaoh, too-'**_

'_**Don't you think Pharaoh knows that?'**_

'_**Then...why isn't he telling Yugi?'**_

_**Marik sighed, 'Don't you remember the day Yugi nearly killed Pharaoh? The only reason he managed not to shoot him was because Yugi still loves him.'**_

'_**But-'**_

'_**What do you think is going to happens when he find out Pharaoh didn't kill Atem?'**_

'_**He'll find out whover did and-'**_

'_**Try to kill them instead,' Marik nodded, 'Because unlike Pharaoh, nothing will stop Yugi from hunting down whoever killed his brother, do you understand?;**_

_**Malik looked at Marik in shock, 'Is that why? That's the reason Pharaoh hasn't told Yugi?'**_

'_**Yes...'**_

'_**Because he's scared Yugi will-'**_

'_**Be in danger…' Marik's voice dropped to a whisper, 'You don't know who you're messing with. If whoever managed to kill Atem and Shada like that, you think Yugi will stand even the slightest change against them?'**_

Malik closed his eyes, remembering all that Marik had told him that night. It hurt him to keep such a secret from Yugi but….it was for the best right? Besides, Yami had to be the one to tell Yugi the truth, no one else.

He quickly shook it off and grabbed the phone and called Isis, "Hello? Isis?"

"_Malik? What time is it?"_

"Never mind that. Isis...the drug that….killed Shada and Atem…"

"_What about it?" Isis turned serious._

"You said that the drug was initially developed by the army to use on prisoner's of war right?"

"_Yes."_

"When? Do you know the exact year?"

"_2002 was when they started experimenting in labs…"_

"2002?" Malik bit his lip as he read the article again.

"_Why? Have you found something?"_

"Yeah...I think I have," Malik muttered, "Pegasus was part of the defense science organization from 1995 until 2005-"

"_You think he had something to do with the drug?"_

"It definetly can't be a coincidence."

"_Then...I…."_

"What is it?"

_Isis took a deep breath, "Can you meet me at the HQ now?"_

"Now?"

"_I need to show you something."_

"I'll be there in ten." Malik said as he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment.

….

Ryou rubbed his hands together for warmth as he walked down the empty road, hardly any cars or people were around so it felt safe enough to be walking around without being noticed.

He closed his eyes as he walked, why did Bakura have to be so stubborn? Could he not see that Ryou was really trying to make thing better? All he was doing was pushing him farther and farther away.

"No!" Ryou stopped and pouted, "Even after reading the letter he thinks that everything between us was a lie?!"

He shook his head and started walking again, "And pretending like he didn't see te letter...unbelieveable!"

"Is it so hard to turn a blind eye and forgive me?" Ryou mumbled to himself, "Wait until I'm gone...then he'll regret it-"

Ryou suddenly turned around when he heard something. He looked down the street but it was completely empty.

….

Bakura threw his phone and sat on the floor, leaning his back on the bed.

'_**You made your choice, Bakura….you don't want me.'**_

He leaned his head back on the bed and sighed heavily. "I don't want you? You still don't understand me, do you, Ryou Bakura?"

How could he just expect him to forgive just like that? He took the risk to open his heart to the younger, to trust him more than himself because he believed Ryou could never do any wrong to him. He was the light that Bakura needed in his dull and failing life, the warmth in his cold and hard exisistance, the air he needed in his pathetic and suffocating life.

Bakura never thought he would ever have to go through the same hearache he did when his own father betrayed him. In fact he made sure that he would never have to go through it but avoiding getting close to anyone. But when Ryou arrived, he realized that he could be someone that could make him hurt and break him lik his father did. He was wrong...the pain Ryou gave him was worse than what his father ever gave him. So when he can't forgive his own father….how could he forgive Ryou?

Bakura rubbed his forehead, tired and confused as to what to do because unlike his father, he wanted to forgive Ryou again. He wanted to have him back in his life, he wanted to hold him and feel that warmth. The only thing stopping him was that he was scared, scared like he'd never been before that Ryou might betray him again.

"You still don't understand me, Ryou…"

….

"Isis? Malik walked into the HQ.

"Malik?"

Malik ran down the corridor to the room on the end as Isis peered out and smiled nervously when she saw him.

"What was it you needed to tell me?" Malik asked as he followed Isis into a large lab room that he'd never been in.

"Not tell," Isis shook her head, "Show. I need to show you something." She pressed a button by the wall and the wall split in half, opening into a larger lab.

"What is this?"

"It's my lab." Isis walked over to the large glass container at the far end of the room as Malik trailed behind her.

"The boys don't know I'm doing this so I've been keeping it quiet." Isis said as she looked through the glass container.

"What is this?"

"I've been preparing this for a while now. I took a blood some from Shada's body and purified it so that I could try to extract the drug-"

"Wait," Malik stopped her, "Are you trying to make antidote for the same drug that killed Atem and Shada?"

Isis nodded.

"But I thought you said there was no cure for it?"

"There isn't. That's why I'm trying to make one."

"How?"

Isis sighed heavily, "That's the problem. I couldn't extract the drug from Shada's blood so…"

"So?"

"So the only way is to…."

"What is it, Isis?"

"When you get bitten by a snake, what do you do?" Isis asked suddenly.

"Um….take an antivenom."

"Exactly, and how do you make the antivenom?"

"Well...it's a diluted version of the venom…" Malik paused as his eyes flickered up to Isis, "You want to get ahold of the drug?"

"It's the only way, Malik. Once we dilute the drug, we can inject it into an animal and get an immune response, the antibodies made can then act as an antidote."

"How are we meant to get the drug without being killed?"

"I don't know for certain that it was Pegasus behind this all along, we need to just figure out how to get it."

….

...**Whistle...**

Ryou spun around when he heard someone whistle. Apart from the one street lamp, he could see nothing but darkness. He was sure he had heard whistling just a moment ago.

He slowly turned back around and started walking again, maybe he should go back to the hotel now. He bit his lip suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

…**.whistle….**

His eyes shot wide open when he heard someone whisling again.

…..

"Ahh…"

Yami scrunched his face and looked to his right and saw Yugi mumbling in his sleep.

"Wa...water…."

Yami blinked before getting off the bed and going to the kitchen to get Yugi a glass of water.

Yugi rubbed his eyes as he felt his head throb painfully. He slowly pushed himself up on the bed and rested his head against the backboard. He was dying for a glass of water but his body wasn't listening to him at all. The alcohol had dehydrated him so much that he felt too weak to even move.

"Ah...why...did I drink so much?" He asked himself as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt someone sit next to him and opened his eyes and saw Yami. He was about to push him away when he felt Yami's hands on his back, pushing him up.

"What are you doing?"

Yami lifted the glass of water to him and Yugi blinked in confusion. Yugi looked up at yami, who just brought the glass of water close to his lips.

"I'm not thirsty-"

"Just drink." Yami said gruffly.

Yugi looked back at the glass before taking a sip. It was so refreshing, his hands went up to hold the glass, drinking it in one go. He sighed as he felt the burning sensation in his throat calm down. He smiled slightly and without thinking he leaned on Yami and closed his eyes.

Yami sat there stiff as he watched Yugi. He slowly placed the empty glass on the floor and put his hand under Yugi's head, gently lowering him down onto the bed again. Yugi's eyes flickered a open slowly, "Was I...really drunk?"

Yami thought about all the events that happened but still shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Yami nodded, "You've been asleep this whole time."

Yugi furrowed his brows, that was strange. Wheneve he was drunk, Yugi would tell the whole world how he felt. But Yami was saying he slept the whole time.

Without thinking, Yami traced a stray hair back, "Get some rest."

"You're….being nice again…"

Yami pulled his hand back and looked away.

"It won't change anything," Yugi said, before turning away from him, "You being nice won't change anything."

Yami sat there on the bed looking at him for a moment before slowly standing up and looking out the window, _No matter what, I'm going to get you back...I have to get you back, Yugi…._

…_._

Bakura ruffled his hair, wanting to stop thinking about Ryou. But every time he closed his eyes, Ryou appeared. Everything he opened his eyes, he looked for Ryou. He couldn't live with him and he couldn't live without him. What kind of dillemma was this? The only way to protect himselt was to stay away from Ryou as possible but the only way he could stop his misery was to be with him again.

"Damn it!" He cursed before lying flat on the floor of his bedroom. He stared at the dark ceiling, "Why won't you get off my mind?!"

He hit the floor with his fist and tuned to his bed whne he caught a glimpse of something under his bed, He furrowed his brows suddenly remembering he'd seen the envelop there when he was looking for his wallet.

He reached for it and felt the soft envelop on his fingertips. He pulled it out and looked at he front and back of the envelop, it was blank.

"What is this?"

He unfolded the letter within the envelope and froze"

_**Bakura. **_

'_**I left you that letter'**_

He suddenly remembered what Ryou said about leaving him a letter but he didn't believe him. He sat on the edge of his bed and turned on the lamp before reading the letter.

**Bakura,**

**You're probabl wondering where I've gone right now. I wish you wouldn't. More than anything, I wish you would forget I even existed.**

**All this may seem confuing to you right not and I don't really konw how this all hapepned myself but I feel like you should know his much, you should know that everything that happened between us...I'll cherish it forever, until the day I die. I have this fear in my heart that me going away like this will make it impossible for you to trust anyone again. I guess that's why I'm wrining this letter...so that you can see that I had to do what I had to do because I care for you more than you think…**

**Do you remeber the first time we met? You're probably thinking about the time I applied to be Mana's bodyguard, right? No, that's not when we first met. The first itme we met was that the Police Academy. I still remember that day...we had field training but I was too injured to finish the course….**

**FLASHBACK**

"Ahh….God...ow…" Ryou fell on the wet muddy ground again. He tried to push himself up but fell hard against the ground once more. The heavy bag on his back and the wet clothes were weighing him down. He was never going to finish the course at the rate he was going. And he knew once you failed the exercise, you would be kicked out of the police academy sooner or later. It was only the first week of police academy, he could fail now! He'd prepared so hard for it as well but he'd tripped over in the mud and twisted his ankle.

"Come on, Ryou...come on…" He muttered to himself. He had to get up before the other team caught up to him.

"Come on, Ryou!" He pushed himself off the mud and started to run but soon enough his legs gave away and he fell.

"AH!" Ryou winced in pain. He wiped the mud off his face and tried to stand up when he heard running behind him. He panicked and turned around and that's when he saw on of the guy's from the other team.

Bakura was clearly ahead of the rest of the team by a mile as he easily ran up the muddy path. As he reached the top, he squinted his eyes as saw someone huddled on the ground. He slowed down slightly but when he saw the muddy boy look away from him and pick himself up, he kept running and ran past him.

"Ahh…."

Bakura turned around when he heard something and saw Ryou back on the ground, holding his ankle.

"Damn it!" Ryou looked like he was about to cry, why was nothing going his way?!

Suddenly, he saw two black boots in front of him and he looked up and saw Bakura staring down at him. He blinked slihglty when the ran fell into his eyes but still looked at him in confusion. Why wasn't he running?

Bakura suddenly held his hand out.

Ryou looked down at his hand and then back at him, "No...I'm ok-"

Bakura grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Ow…" Ryou winced a bit his lip. He slowly looked up at Bakura, wondering what he was going.

"Can you walk?"

"Huh?" Ryou startled and quickly composed himself, "I'll be fine...if-"

Bakura sighed and took his backpack off and carried it in front of him instead. Ryou looked at him puzzled. He then suddenly turned around and kneeled on the groud, "Get on."

"Huh?"

"If you don't want to get kicked out , get on." Bakura mumbled.

Ryou looked around and hesitated before limping towards him. He nervously put his hand in front of him and leaned on his back. Bakura swiftly stood up with him on his back and started running again.

Ryou couldn't speak the shock he felt as he held tightly onto Bakura.

**END OF FLASHBACK. **

_**You didn't know that boys was me, did you?**_

_**That was the day I met you. I remember everything about that day, the day that was cold and miserable like my life...I met you, someone that just didn't fit in my life at all.**_

_**After that day, I should have said thank you but I was always too nervous, I could never find the right words or the right time I guess. And the one day...you just left. That's when I regretted not saying thank you the most, the day you left. But now that i know the reason why you had to leave...I regret it eve more. So, Bakura...thank you for helping me that day...thank you for never letting me doubt you're a good person..**_

_**You must be wondering why I'm telling you all of this. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that the things that happened to you was not your fault. You had to leave your dream not because you weren't good enough but because you sacrificed yourself in order to protect your father. You father betrayed you not because you did anything wrong, but because he was scared and didn't believe in himself enough. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? In my eyes, you will forever be the guy that helped me finish the course and stop me from getting kicked out. You protected me and my dream when you didn't even know me. Whether you believe it or not, that's the kind of man you are, Bakura Akefia. **_

_**As for me...what I've done to you...I guess I'm repaying back the favor. I'm protecting you, too. I entered Millenium for other reasons, Bakura...reasons I'm ashamed of. And for that I'm so sorry for the pain you're feeling now...I wish I could take it away...I really do. But the reason I'm leaving Millenium will help me live with the guilt...because I'm leaving so I can protect you. If I stay then I can say for certain I'll end up hurting you more than you're hurting now. So please...as painful as it is for me to say this...don't look for me. Don't waste your efforts on someone like me and live your life.**_

_**I want you to forget me, I want you to live your life happily...but will you be able to forget me after I say….I love you? **_

_**I'm sorry, Bakura….I'm sorry.**_

_**RYOU**_

Bakura's eyes fluttered as he sat there frozen after reading the letter. Here he was trying to protect himself from getting hurt again while all this time Ryou had left so he could protect him.

Bakura took a deep breath and looked back at the letter as a tear escaped his eyes. Their lives were connected before in a way that had such deep meaning for Ryou and Bakura didn't even know. All this time, he'd been so blinded by anger that he could see nothing but pure hate and rage. It wasn't Ryou that misunderstood him, HE had misunderstood Ryou. He failed to understand Ryou in every single way. He would never hurt him. That's why he ran, he ran putting himself in danger just so he could protect him.

Bakura clenched his teeth together as he looked at the ceiling, trying to stop this suffocating feeling inside.

Ryou has always loved him, always cared for him. To him, every moment with him was the real thing.

Bakura hit his chest trying to relieve the pain.

'_**Thank you for never letting me doubt you're a good person…'**_

Bakura's face fell into his hands as he started sobbing, "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry, Ryou…"

…..

"The boys will never agree to it," Isis sighed.

"We have to get it though. If we're going to be dealing with Pegasus then there's a high risk he might use the drug on one of us again.

Isis nodded.

"And if we do get it, we might be able to use it against him to clear our names."

"but if the boys find out they'll forbit it-"

"Then let's not let the boys find out." Malik muttered.

…..

"Thief?" One of the bodyguards said when he saw Bakura.

"Open the door!"

The guy opened the door and Bakura barged in. He ran to Ryou's room and flung the door open without knocking.

It was empty.

He furrowed his brows and turned around and walked to the front door again, "Where's Ryou?"

"Oh...I told you over the phone, Ryou had something to do with Yusei-"

"Shit!" Bakura raked his fingers through his hair, "Has he not come back yet?"

"No-"

Bakura ran out of there in a hurry. His heart suddenly felt like it was going to explode. Where was Ryou if he hadn' ocme back yet? Was he too harsh to him earlier? All he knew as that he had to find him, tell him he read the letter, tell him he understand now...and tell him that he was never going to hurt him again.

….

Yugi scowled in his sleep when he felt something on his waist. He opened his eyes, it was still dark, he looked down at his waist and saw Yami's arm around it.

He clenched his jaw and was about to push him off when his hands stopped an inch away from his. Why couldn't he do it?! He looked at Yami sleeping peacefully and laid back down on the pillow again.

"Stop it…." Yugi whispered. Yami had to stop doing things that kept making his heart race like before. It wasn't going to work anymore, he couldn't let it.

But still, Yugi bit his lip as he saw Yami lay on his front, his bare back exposed. He collected the covers and covered Yami up instead of himself. he then slowly turned away from him, _no matter how much my heart loves you...I can't show it. I can't do that to Atem…_

….

Ryou ran and hid in the alleyway and sighed with relief.

He'd sensed someone following him and had quickly ran into the alleyway. He held his breath as he hid behind some boxes and peered out nervously.

…**.whistle…**

His eyes widened and his breath shortened. He was certain someone was definitely following him. He hid well and slightly peered out, he suddenly clasped his hand over his mouth when he saw a long, dark shadow walk across teh alley way.

Ryou scrambled back and begged for whoever it was to just walk past.

After a while, he didn't hear the whistling anymore and looked out again just to catch a glimpse of the shadow disappearing. He sighed with relief and slumped back on the floor.

Now he had to think of a way to get out of here and back to the hotel.

"Think, Ryou think…" He mumbled to himself.

…**.whistle…**

Ryou bit his lip nervously when he heard the chilling whistling again and slowly looked out just enough to see the shadow walk across the alleyway. So that person hadn't left...could it be that he knew Ryou was here and he was waiting for him to come out?

"Please...someone help...please…"

…**.whistle…**

Ryou flinched at the sound, petrified.

Suddenly the whistling stopped and Ryou opened his eyes nervously. What was that person up to now?

But then Ryou covered his face with his ahnds when he heard slow footsteps come closer to him.

Had the man come in? What was going to happen now? Should he fight back? Ryou panicked, not being able to think, something about this man freaked him out

The footsteps got closer and closer. Ryou looked around for something and saw a metal rod on the floor next to him and picked it up slowly, readying himself.

His breathing was ragged now as he was shaking with fear.

A shadow crawled over the ground in fronf of him and he froze. He saw a hand reach for the box in front of him and he held his breath.

Suddenly the box was pulled back and Ryou readied to hit whoever it was with a rod when he suddenly stopped the rod in midair.

Bakura looked down at Ryou and he felt his heartbreak when he saw how frightened he looked.

Ryou blinkde as the rod fell from his hands onto the ground. He continued to stare at Bakura in shock not able to comprehend he was really there.

Bakura slowly kneeled in front of him and looked at him, checking if he was ok. Tears started falling from Ryou's eyes as he launched himself at Bakura, feeling the life come back to him, "Someone...was...following me…" He stuttered thorugh the sobs.

Bakura felt his heart pain seeing Ryou his scared, he hugged him back tightly.

"I thought...no one...was going to come…"

Bakura shut his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"No...thank you...I thought one one…"

Bakura leaned back and wiped the tears off of Ryou's cheeks with his thumb, "Do you think only you can protect me?"

Ryou looked up at him in confusion, his eyes blurred with tears.

"I'll protect you from now on."

"I...don't understand…"

Bakura traced his hand on Ryou's cheek and looked a him tenderly, "I'm going to protect you because I love you."

Ryou's lips parted slightly from shock.

"Is that ok?" Bakura smiled.

Ryou's eyes fluttered as he nodded slowly.

Bakura grinned as he wiped the tears again. He held Ryou close to him as he closed his eyes and gently kissed Ryou's forehead.

Ryou frowned and looked at him. He wasn't exptecting this from him.

"I'm sorry for not understanding, Ryou."

Ryou's lips trembled as he nodded again.

"I do...I do want you… I can't lose you."

"R-really?" Ryou broke into a small smile as more tears fell from his eyes.

Bakura pulled him closer, "Really...I love you." He leaned down and carefully pressed his lips against Ryou's.

…...

**Yay! So we have two couples that made up…now all that's left is Yami and Yugi. I intentionally made them the last and you'll see why in these next upcoming chapters. Be ready for the waterworks and inevitable heartbreak. That being said…venture on…if you dare… **


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey guys! So this will be a double update today! And just a warning, be prepared to have your hearts broken. ;) You know how I love doing that. Hehe. Anyway, I'm sorry if this story seems to dragging out so long and you're wondering, why can Yugi and Yami just make up already? Well, the answer is simple. Unlike the other characters in the story, Yugi and Yami have more of a story to tell than the others and there's a lot more to them than it seems. Story wise, I like to pace myself and really milk out every single emotion. I like to keep a sort of realistic element to my stories despite it being a work of fiction. After all, if this was real life, I doubt characters would get together so soon. No, mending hearts takes time and it gets on my nerves sometimes when characters fall for each other after the first chapter…it follows the whole "love at first sight" cliche which I don't entirely agree with. Idk, maybe it's just me. Ah…sorry for ranting, just thought I get these thoughts out there. But for those of you who feel this story is too long, I apologize and hope you understand where I'm coming from and why I'm doing this. **

**Well, please ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU.**

**…...**

_**Ryou's lips trembled as he nodded.**_

'_**I do...I do want you...I can't lose you...'**_

'_**Really?'**_

Bakura's eyes suddenly snapped open and for a moment he stared at the ceiling. Was that a dream? He slowly turned to empty side of his bed, the covers were still neatly placed as if no one has slept there.

He let out a heavy sigh, it must have been a dream. He slowly sat up and rubbed his face tiredly before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Was that letter and meeting Ryou all a dream too then? He ruffled his hair and stood up in disappointment.

Still too tired to think straight, he walked out of his room towards the kitchen. Why was everything from last night such a blur? He scrunched his face and rubbed the side of his head, trying to get rid of the headache.

As he entered the kitchen, he heard something clinking and looked up.

Ryou was making a cup of coffee with his back to Bakura.

"Sugar…" He mumbled to himself, looking around in front of him, "Sugar-" He turne aorund and saw Bakura standing in the doorway. Ryou noticed how he was looking a him so emotionlessly and stared to worry. Had he changed his mind?

"You're...awake?"

Bakura continued to stare at him. Ryou was really here. It wasn't just a dream, they were really together again. He broke into a warm smiling causing Ryou to sigh with relief.

"You scared me."

"Huh?" Ryou asked in surprise.

"I thought it was a dream…"

Ryou titled his head and looked at him curiously, "Dream?"

Bakura shook his head as if to say nevermind.

Ryou nodded and glance around the kitchen awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, his eyes turned back to him when he saw Bakura walking towards him. He held onto the counter and held his breath nervously. After everything they'd been through, why was he acting like this?

Bakura noticed Ryou's anxiety as he stood in front of him, "Why do you look so nervous?"

"Huh? No...I'm not nervous…"

Bakura smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. To be honest, he was feeling nervous too. It was like the feeling of falling in love with him all over again.

….

"Malik?" Mana looked at the front door just in time to see him walking in.

"Oh, Mana." He smiled tiredly.

"Where have you been? Are you ok?"

Malik looked at Mana for a long moment before smiling "Yeah...don't worry."

"Are you sure? She asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Yeah. I'm going to get changed."

"Oh...ok…"

Malik suddenly stopped and turned around, "Mana….has Yugi been up here recently?"

"No...why? Do you want me to call him?"

"No," Malik said hurriedly, "No, don't call him."

Mana's eyes narrowed as she watched Malik walk into his room. Something was definetly up.

….

"Just like this?  
"Yes, yes….NO! NO! Not that hard!"

Yugi furrowed his brows as he walked down the corridor towards the kictehn whre the noises were coming from. What were they up to?

"Let's try again, Yami."

"Dang it! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Yugi startled upon hearing Yami's angry voice. Was he starting a fight with Shimon? He quickened his steps, ready to shout at Yami when he froze on spot when he got to the kitchen.

"Yami, try again." Shimon handed him an egg.

Yami took the egg and looked at it like it was some foreign object.

"Just hit it on the table like this," Shimon demonstrated with his hand.

Yami nodded, looking a the older man's hand and hit the egg on the counter, but he hit it a bit too hard and the runny contents of the egg splattered across the surface.

Yugi covered his mouth and cringed, what was he trying to do?

Shimon sighed but tried to remain calm while Yami groaned at the mess.

"You know what, why don't you let me do it-"

"NO!" Yami stopped him, "I have to do it!"

He took a deep breath and picked up another egg.

"You can do it!"

Yami nodded and mustered up all his concentration.

"Slowly…"

Yami slowly lifted the egg and readied to crack it open.

Yugi held his breath at the doorway, he didn't know why he was feeling then tension but it obviously seemed like it was something near impossible for Yami.

**crack!**

Yami blinked and waited for something to happen.

"You did it!" Shimon clapped happily.

Yami looked shocked at himself

"Now, just split it open and put it in the bowl."

Yami shook the egg and twisted the shell open while Shimon tried to intervene. He then split the shell and dropped the ENTIRE egg into the bowl full of flour.

"NO!" Shimon shouted but it was too late, "NOT THE SHELL TOO!"

Yami looked at him and back at the bowl in confusion.

"What are you trying to do?"

Yami and Shimon looke up and saw Yugi standing by the doorway.

"Oh, Yugi...Yami is making...well trying to make pancakes for breakfast." Shimon explained, smiling brightly.

"Yami is?"

Shimon nodded, "He said he wanted to make breakfast for you-"

Yugi's eyes widened as he turned to Yami in shock, "WHAT?"

"Ah, Grandpa…" Yami sighed. He'd thought all night what to do, how to make Yugi fall in love with him again. And it was near impossible for him to come up with anything. Finally with theh help of Shimon, he had decided to cook breakfast for Yugi, only he didn't quite realize how hard cooking was going to be.

"Oh...sorry….I forgot I wasn't allowed to say." Shimon smiled sheepishly.

Yami just rubbed his forehead in frustration while Yugi looked at him in confusion.

Shimon looked between the two, "Oh! I nearly forgot I have to make a phone call. Yugi, why don't you help Yami here. I'll be right back."

"Grandpa, no-"

But Shimon hurried out of the kitchen before Yami could stop him.

Silence filled the air and the tension was so suffocating that Yugi decide to be the first one to break it. He walked towards Yami and sighed, "Can you not even crack an egg?"

Yami looked away gruffly.

"Were you trying to poison me?" Yugi joked sarcastically as he tried to take the shells out of the pancake mix.

When he didn't hear a reply, he looked up and saw Yami's face ridden with...sadness or was it hurt? He couldn't tell. "No...I...it was a joke…" He stuttered.

Yami finally tore his gaze away from him and turned to walk out of the kitchen. Without thinking, Yugi grabbed his arm and stopped him. That look he just had made him feel guilty and even if he hated to admit, he didn't want to be the reason for it.

Yami looked down at his arm.

"I'm…." Yugi wanted to apologze, "I'm...hungry…"

Yami looked at him curiously.

Yugi spun back to the counter and took a new bowl out, "You wanted to cook breakfast for me right?"

Yami blinked and after a bit, nodded slightly.

Yugi got the flour our and pouted a little bit in the bowl, "I'll help you."

Yami smiled but quickly straightened his expressoin before Yugi noticed. He naturally reached for the eggs when Yugi stopped him.

Yugi took the eggs away, "If you touch these, we'll never have breakfast." He smiled brightly without realizing and swiftly cracked the eggs into the bowl.

Yami felt his heart face, step by step, he was going to make Yugi believe that falling for him was not a mistake.

…

Ryou entered their apartment and walking towards his room when he noticed Mana peering out of her room, looking at Malik's door.

"Mana?"

Mana turned around and smiled at Ryou.

"What are you doing?"

"Something's up."

"With?"

"Malik."

Ryou looked back at Malik's door, "What do you mean?"

Mana frowned, "He was out all night and then when he came back, he was asking about Yugi."

"Maybe he was just wondering-"

"No, Ryou. He sounded like he wanted to know where Yugi was so he could avoid him."

"Avoid him?"

"Malik, why don't you go see what's up with Malik?"

"Oh...ok…" Ryou looked back at Mana before knocking on the door.

There was no answer.

Ryou pouted and gently opened the door to find Malik lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Malik?"

Malik looked at him and sat up quickly.

"Is...everything ok?" Ryou asked as he sat on the bed.

Malik smiled and nodded.

"Where were you last night?"

"Isis wanted to talk to me about something."

"What?"

"No...it's nothing-"

Malik…." Ryou said warningly.

Malik sighed, "You know that drug that killed Shada and….yeah, Shada?"

"Yes."

"We think Pegasus is behind that."

"What?! Are you sure?"

Malik nodded, "And Isis has been trying to make an antidote for the drug."

"That's great! Then if anyone else gets drugged by it, we'll be able to save them."

"Yeah, exactly...but there's one problem." Malik said seriously, "To make the antidote we need to get our hands on the drug itself."

Ryou stiffened, "You can't be serious…"

"It's the only way."

"You do know what you're saying, right? That's like going straight to your death!"

"Trust me when I say it's the only way…"

"What do the boys say about it?"

"They...don't know…."

Ryou sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't think we should tell them yet either….or Yugi."

Ryou looked up and frowned, "Why not Yugi?"

Malik blinked slightly, "Oh...I mean...we just shouldn't..yet…"

"What are you hiding, Malik? Why don't you want to tell Yugi?"

Malik bit his lip and looked at Ryou nervously. There were so many thoughts running through his head. Could he trust Ryou? Well, of course he could trust Ryou but...now wasn't the time.

"Malik?" Ryou shook him.

"Huh?"

"What happened?"

"No...I'm just tired. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah...of course…" Ryou stood up, "Get some rest, ok? Let me know if you need anything."

Malik nodded as Ryou left the room.

Malik faced the ceiling again and fell into deep thought. Marik was right, telling Yugi wold only make him run into danger without thinking like last time. And now that he knew the truth about Pegasus being the one behind the drug...did that mean Pegasus was behind Atem's death, too?

Things were getting complicated by the minute, but one thing was certain...he had to get that drug and make an antidote, it was the only way to stop anything like that from happening again.

…..

"Flip...no...no, Yami...flip...flit….FOR GOD'S SAKE, FLIP THE DAMN PANCAKE!" Yugi screamed, finally losing his patience.

"I'M F*CKING TRYING!"

"THEN DO IT! YOU'RE GOING TO BURN IT!"

Yami flipped the pancake with all this might.

"OH OH!" Yugi gasped as the pancake flew up in the air, "CATCH IT! CATCH IT!"

Yami tried to but the pancake missed the pan by an inch and fell flat onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yugi cried as he fell onto his knees in front of the pancake, "NOOOOO!"

"YOU SAID TO FLIP IT!"

AND CATCH IT, TOO!"

Shimon stood by the door and shook his head, "Oh boy...why is they communicate so well only when they're fighitng?" He sighed before leaving the two to destroy each other.

"Oh, God! That's the seventh damn pancake!" Yugi groaned as he scraped the half burnt pancake off the floor.

"Let's do it again!" Yami said with determination as he tried to make a new pancake mix.

"NO!"

"You said you were hungry." Yami protested.

"Exactly! I'M STARVING! Let me do it!"

"NO!"

"Look," Yugi held his hand to stop him, "Yami, you can't be good at everything. Unfortunately, cooking a pancake like every other person on this planet can manage, is one of the things you fail at. So let's not waste time and let me do the cooking from now on, ok?" He smiled at him.

"No."

Yugi's face fell as he glared at him, "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

Yami rolled his eyes and pulled his hands from Yugi's grip.

"No!" Yugi leaned forward, "Really, how can someone be so bad at cracking a freaking egg?! You're joking, aren't you?!"

Yami clenched his jaw, not wanting to shout at him. After all, the whole reason he was doing this was for him.

"Why are you cooking for me anyway? It makes no sense! What are you playing at now, Yami Takahashi?"

"I just wanted to cook for you-"

"Yes but why?"

Yami sighed and shook his head.

"What could possibly be going through that weird mind of yours to make you want to cook for me-"

"Because I'm going to make you mine again!" Yami said, shutting Yugi up.

Yugi's eyes fluttered as his lips parted in shock. Why did Yami just say to him?

"Is that ok?!" Yami muttered through gritted teeth before returning to the pancake mix.

Yugi looked around in confusion, _Wait, what?! He's….going to make me his again?! NO! Does that make any sense? What does he mean? And why did it sound more like a threat than anyhting else? This guy! Seriously!_

"Hey!" Yugi pulled his arm, "What the hell are you talking about? Didn't I say I'm never going to forgive you? Who said you can do that, huh?!"

"I did!" Yami whirled around to face him angrily.

Yugi blinked again, why was he sounding so angry?!  
"No...no….I don't want you to."

Yami smirked and leaned towards him, making Yugi lean back, "You think you have a choice, Yugi Mutou?"

…..

Isis sensed someone in her lab and turned to see Ryou standing by the door of her lab, "Ryou?"

"What is this place?"

"How...did you get in?" Isis asked.

"I threatened Mahad to let me in." Ryou looked at her apologetically.

"It's ok...what brings you here?"

"I heard about the antidote you're making."

"Malik told you?"

Ryou nodded, "Is it true we need to get ahold of the drug to be able to make the antidote?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then...do we have a plan?"

After discussing on what to do, they finally came up with a plan on how to get the drug.

"Ryou...you sure you want to do this?"

Ryou nodded, "I'm sure….I've been thinking...if one of us gets drugged again then…" He shook his head, "I don't think I can bear it."

"I know what you mean, that's why I've been trying to make this antidote. After Atem get drugged, I couldn't-"

"Atem?"

Isis gapsed and clasped her hands over her mouth. She thought malik would have told Ryou.

"Atem….?" Ryou asked again, "As in Yugi's brother?"

Isis stood there frozen.

"Oh my God…" Ryou gasped, "Atem died because of the that drug?

Isis nodded slowly.

"Atem...was Pharoah's best friend? The one you told us about?"

Isis nodded again.

"Oh my God….that means Pharaoh didn't kill Atem...I need to tell Yugi!"


	63. Chapter 63

**Well, as promised! Double update! :D hope you enjoy this chapter….Ehehe. May want to grab a box of tissues or a pillow to bite on…whatever you need to. It was really hard writing this because there was a lot of mixed emotions going on…so with that being said, have your puzzle shipping hearts ready. I hope you understand Yami's motives by the end of this chapter no matter how heartbreaking it is. **

**Please review and THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**…...**

"Ryou! RYOU!" Isis ran out of the HQ after him.

Ryou ran down the steps, to the road just as Isis caught up with him.

"RYOU!" Isis held onto him, "Listen to me!"

Ryou turned around to face Isis. He was still in shock from what he'd just found out.

"You can't tell Yugi-"

"Have you gone made, Isis?! Of course I need to tell him!"

"Ryou, you don't understand-"

"I have to tell him! All this time, he's been thinking it was Pharaoh!"

"But-"

"He wanted to die, Isis!" Ryou said in distress, "That's how much he was hurting...and you want me to keep this from him?"

Isis shook her head and pleaded, "Ryou, Pharaoh has his reasons-"

"NO!" Ryou pulled his arm away and took out his phone to call Yugi.

"Ryou, please listen to me-"

"Yugi?!" Ryou shouted in panic when Yugi picked up.

"_Uh...yes?"_

"Where are you?!"

"_At the hotel...why?"_

"I need to see you!" Ryou said as he started walking.

"_is everything ok?" Yugi asked, worried._

"Just meet me outside the hotel, ok?! I'll be there in ten minutes!" Ryou said as he hung up and ran to the car.

"Ryou!" Isis shouted as Ryou got into the car, "Don't tell him...Ryou! RYOU!" Isis shouted as Ryou sped away.

….

Yugi looked at his phone quizically, why did Ryou sound so panicked?

"Is everything ok?" Yami asked.

"Huh? Oh, I...have to go somewhere."

Yami furrowed his brows as Yugi ran out of the kitchen.

"Where's Yugi off to?" Shimon asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Yami shrugged.

"Oh...how did breakfast go?"

"Would you like to try?" Yami asked.

Shimon's face fell at the sight of the torn and burnt pancake, "I'm...actually fully, my boy."

**ring ring!**

"Yami, it sounds like your phone is ringing." Shimon said when he heard his phone ringing in the other room.

"Hmm...I'll get it later." Yami said with his concentration set on making another pancake. Obviously giving up was not in his vocabulary.

….

"Pharaoh, please pick up!" Isis bit her lip as she tried to call him again.

She had to warn him before Ryou got to Yugi.

…..

Yugi stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby.

He wondered what Ryou wanted to talk about as he walked out of the hotel, looking for Ryou. He should be here soon.

…

**ring ring! ring ring!**

"You flip it like this," Shimon demonstrated.

"Ah." Yami nodded, "What was Yugi talking about then? He didn't know what he was doing either!"

"You try now." Shimon handed him the pan.

**ring ring! ring ring!**

"Yami, it might be important." Shimon glanced out the kitchen door after hearing the phone again.

"I'll go in a bit." Yami replied as he tried to flip the pancake.

….

"Damn it!" Isis muttered when Yami didn't pick up again, "What do I do?!"

She suddenly scrolled down to Marik's number and phone him instead.

"MARIK!"

"_Isis, what's-"_

"Go warn Pharaoh now!"

"_Wh-what?"_

"Ryou's gone to tell Yugi about Atem!"

"_WHAT?!"_

"Just go!"

"_ON IT!"_

…

Yugi sat on a bench and looked around the road for Ryou, "Why isn't he here yet?"

"YUGI!"

Yugi turned and saw Ryou running up to him.

…..

"How is it?" Yami asked as Shimon tried the pancake, which was pretty much made by himself anyway.

Shimon smiled and gave him thumbs up.

Yami smiled proudly, "Wait till Yugi tries this-"

"PHARAOH!"

Yami and Shimon looked towards the doorway just as Marik ran in.

"What's wrong?" Yami stood up immediately.

"Yugi...Yugi!" Marik panted.

"Yugi?!"

"Ryou, he's about to tell Yugi about Atem!" Marik said in a hurry.

Yami's eyes widened in shock, "What?! Where are they?!"

"Downstairs...outside the hotel-"

Yami ran out of the apartment before Marik could finish. The thing he was most scared of was about to happen. He'd tried to hard to keep the truth away from Yugi and now just like this, he was going to find out. He had to stop Ryou, lying to Yugi was the only way to keep him safe, keep him alive….no matter how much he might hate it.

…

"Ryou?" Yugi walked up to him, "What's the matter?"

Ryou looked pale and tired as he walked to Yugi. He didn't know how to tell him about Atem.

"Ryou?" Yugi held onto Ryou's arm, "Are you ok?"

Ryou shook his head and kept his eyes on Yugi, afraid of what would happen if he told him. But he had to, Yugi was hurting so much inside because he thought Pharaoh had killed Atem. Surely if he told Yugi, it would make things better, right?

"You're scaring me." Yugi tried to smile but for some reason Ryou's silence was making him nervous.

"I don't know...how to tell you…."

"Tell me what?"

"It's...about...Pharaoh…."

"Pharaoh?" Yugi furrowed his brows, "Yami?"

Ryou nodded, "He...he didn't-"

Suddenly, Yami pulled Ryou's arm and yanked him back. Ryou gasped and looked up at him in shock. Yugi lookd at Yami in confusion as he saw Yami glaring at Ryou.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed but neither Ryou nor Yami spoke, they just kept staring at each other.

"Come with me." Yami muttered as he pulled Ryou away from Yugi, leaving Yugi in shock.

Just then, Marik, Malik, Mana, and Bakura ran out to him.

"Yugi," Malik said nervously, thinking he'd found out about Atem.

"What's...going on?" Yugi frowned, his eyes showing a slight bit of pain, "Why did...Yami take Ryou?"

Marik and Malik looked at each other and sighed with relief, realizing Yugi didn't know.

…..

"Why aren't you telling him?!" Ryou demanded as he struggled to free himself from Yami's grip.

Yami finally let go and ranked his fingers through his hair in frustration, anxiety taking over him by the second.

Ryou rubbed his arm and looked at him, "Pharaoh, why aren't you telling Yugi the truth?"

"That doesn't matter!" Yami turned to face him, "I just need you not to tell him! Please, Ryou!"

"What?!" Ryou snapped, "Not tell him?! Are you mad? Do you not know the reason Yugi is this miserable and hates you so much is because he think you killed his brother?!"

Yami closed his eeys and calmed himself down, "Ryou, I need you to keep this from him-"

"NO!" Ryou protested angrily, "What reason could you possibly-"

"I don't need to tell everyone my God damn reasons!"

"Well you better tell me!" Ryou shouted back, wanting to know what the bloody hell was going on.

Yami sighed heavily and hung his head low.

"Do you know how much you're hurting Yugi by keeping this from her?" Ryou asked more softly now.

Yami clenched his jaw and looked away.

"I...know I don't have a right to tell you what to do or not…" Ryou said slowly, "We're not close….but...before Millenium...Yugi and Malik were my only family and I theirs…."

Yami slowly looked up at him.

"I know Yugi more than anyone else in this world," Ryou gulped, "And I know that...that he loves you love crazy, Pharaoh."

Yami's bottom lip trembled slightly but he took a deep breath and controlled himself.

"So can you imagine the indescribable pain in his heart right now?" Ryou stepped forward, "He thinks that man he loves killed his own brother."

Yami's hand went into fists, knowing Ryou was right but what could he do?

"You know after Atem died, Yugi's parents couldn't stay here anymore because everything here reminded them of him! So they left! They left Yug all alone! He's all alone in this world just like you and he thinks you're the reason for it! Even after knowing this….are you still not going to tell him?

"No…" Yami said slowly.

"Fine, then I will!" Ryou tried to walk past him but Yami spun him back around.

"You can't!" Yami growled.

"Why not?! If you want to hurt him, fine! But I can't-"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO F*CKING PROTECT HIM?!" Yami shouted angrily.

Ryou paused and stared at him, startled by his outburst.

"I don't care if he hates me! If he thinks I'm the bad guy! I just can't put him in danger like this, do you understand?!" Yami shouted, shaking Ryou slightly.

Ryou looked into his eyes in confusion and shock, "Danger?"

Yami let him go and stepped back tiredly. He looked at at the ground limply, "Can't I do that?"

Ryou looked at him curiously, not understanding.

"Is...is it only him that can love me?" Yami slowly looked up at Ryou, "Can't nobody see...I love him, too?"

"Pharaoh…."

"I get it!" Yami said quietly, his voice breaking, "Everybody thinks I couldn't care less about anyone but…."

Ryou stood there, frozen on spot. This was the first time seeing Pharaoh like this. He was right, in his mind, he never seemed like he was interested or wanted to be around anyone. Unlike the other boys, he always kept his distance from them. He'd even wondered sometimes how Yugi fell from him, when to Ryou, all Pharaoh was, was the leader of Millenium.

"But...can't you let me care about him?" Yami looked up at him as if pleading, just like he'd pleaded Atem at his grave.

"Wh-what?"

"Can't you?" Yami asked, desperate as he stepped back, "Why won't anyone let me?"

Ryou stepped forward, "Tell him then…"

Yami shook his head, "I can't...so I can take care of him…."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"You saw yourself," Yami spoke as he stared off at the space beside him, "How he acted when he thought I killed Atem."

Ryou remembered how livid Yugi was, and had every right to be. If it was him, he would've acted the same way.

"He wanted to kill me."

Ryou looked back at Yami at the comment.

"The only thing that stopped him was….he still loved me."

"But-"

"But what?" Yami asked, "What happens after you tell Yugi?"

Ryou kept quiet and listened to him as he slowly realized why he was doing all this.

"Yugi is going to after whoever killed Atem!" Yami cried, yanking fingers through his hair, absolutely petrified of the idea, "Atem didn't survive...Shada didnt'...how do you think Yugi is going to survive?! He'll end up getting drugged, too DAMN IT!" He kicked the ground, hating the image that was forming in his mind right now.

Ryou gasped and covered his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. That's why he wasn't telling Yugi.

Yami breathed heavily, covering his face with his hands. "If...if...I lose him…." His voice shook as he tried to control him, "If I...lose him…"

Ryou looked on in shock as Yami crumbled to the ground and hung his head low.

"If...I lose him...how am I...how am I meant to live…?" Yami looked up at Ryou, broken and scared. His once killer blood red eyes, were not shattered, vulnerable rubies.

Ryou couldn't stand it anymore and quickly wiped his tears as he got on his knees next to him. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around Yami, "I'm sorry...I won't tell him. I promise…"

….

Yugi stood there at a distane with the other and saw Ryou kneeling beside Yami and hugging him. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way but suddenly he felt hurt seeign Ryou and Yami that close. Was it jealousy? But why would it be? He hated him...right?

But why was Ryou hugging Yami? Why did Yami look so distressed? Is there something between them? He couldn't help asking himself these pointless questions.

Suddenly, he saw Bakura walking towards Ryou and Bakura and the others following after him. But Yugi couldn't move, he just felt confused about everything. Why did his heart hurt so much seeing Yami with Ryou?

….

"Hey, "Bakura said quietly and Ryou looked at him. He gently held his arms and helped him stand up, "Are you ok?"

Ryou nodded sadly and looked down at Yami. How could he have not seen how much Yami was hurting too? Just because he always acted tough and cold didn't mean he didn't have feelings or didn't hurt. Ryou had made a mistake judging him like that .Now he understood why the other boys looked up to him so much.

"Yami…" Mana bent down and reached for Yami's arm as he stood up. He stared at the ground quietly as the others looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

Ryou traced his arm around Bakura's as he looked at Yami, his heart hurting for both him and Yugi. He looked back at Bakura and bit his lip, "What are we going to do with them?"

Bakura kissed his forehad and pulled him closer. To be honest, he didn't know either.

"Pharaoh, let's go in." Marik said, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami snapped back to reality and nodded numbly.

They all turned towards the hotel but stopped when they saw Yugi still standing where they left him.

Yami stared at him from the distance, his weary heart ready to break.

Yugi tried to walk towards him but stopped himself, not really understanding why everyone was looking at him so sadly.

They all looked at Yugi and then back at Yami who looked like he was torn apart. They all knew the boy standing there was the one that saved Yami. If Yugi had never entered Yami's life, he would still be living an aimless, empty, and cold life. When they thought no one would ever be able to make Yami live again, Yugi came and changed everything. He Yami feel, love, worry, and care for someone, for him. But who knew that very love would be stopping Yami from being with Yugi like. It was a sacrifice he had to make for Yugi, to save the boy that saved him.

Yugi's eyes flickered slightly seeing Yami's expression. Why were none of them walking? What were they hiding? He slowly felt his feet walk towards them.

Yami saw him walking towards them and he quickly turned away.

"Yami." Mana stopped him.

"No one tell him." He said slowly before walking away.

Yugi watched as Yami walked away from him. This is what he wanted right? He wanted him to walk away from his life...but then why was it hurting so much?

…

"Kaiba," Valon untered the office with a grave expression.

"What is it?" Kaiba looked up, "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, the person that edited the CCTV." He handed over a file.

"Who is it?" Kaib asked as he opened the file and paused, "Are you sure?"

Valon nodded.

Kaiba looked back at the picture of Dartz.

"I've seen him before," Valon hesisted, "With Pegasus."

"I know…"

"You do? Then…."

"Valon, I'm trusting you," Kaiba said gravely, "You must not tell anyone about this."

Valon nodded seriously.

"If Pegasus is really behind this, we have to be a step ahead of him if we want to catch him."

….

Yugi dried a glass back in Mana's apartment and looked curiously at the rest of the gang who was sitting around the table. They hadn't said a word since they'd come back in. And he knew something big must've happened for them to rush to Yami like that. He kept feeling anxious knowing something was wrong with Yami. But he didn't know who to ask when they all looked so serious, even Malik and Ryou.

He sighed and placed the glass where it belonged and walked out of the kitchen to his room. Something was obviously wrong but they all looked so worried and tired that he didn't want to annoy them by asking. He'd ask them later.

Yusei turned to make sure Yugi left and left out a deep sigh, "How long is Yami planning on keeping his from him?"

"As long as it takes to keep him safe…." Bakura mumbled.

"And when's that till?" Jaden asked, "Sooner or later Yugi need to know and he will find out."

"Well before that, we need to catch Pegasus." Malik muttered.

"Pegasus?"

Malik blinked slightly, realizing he hadn't told they guys...and wasn't really meant to, "We think Pegasus was behind the drugging."

The boys furrowed their brows, realizing what he was implying.

"I found out he worked in the defense science organization, the same organization that created the drug that killed...Shada." He hadn't wanted to say Atem with Yugi in the apartment.

"Are you trying to say," Bakura clenched his hands into fists, "That you know who and Shada died because of that b*stard?!"

Malik nodded as Ryou held onto Bakura's fists, helping him calm down.

"Wait until i get my hands on him." Yusei gritted his teeth.

"We need to tell Pharaoh." Jaden said as he left the room to call Yami.

….

"I wanted to show you something," Pegasus said as he walked into a room with Dartz.

Dartz walked behind him and watched Pegasus open a locked up compartment behind the room. Pegasus picked up the tiny bottle from the row and turned to Dartz, "Do you know what this is, Dartz?"

"Yes, sir."

"Of course you do." Pegasus nodded, "You saw what it did to the two Millenium members, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to try it?"

Dartz's eyes flickered slightly in shock.

"Because if you don't find where the B7 is," Pegasus muttered threateningly, "You will share the same fate as those two!"

….

"Yami!"

Yugi sat up on the bed when he heard Mana calling Yami's name. Without thinking, he ran out of his room and stopped by the lounge and sighed with relief at the sight of him,

Yami met Yugi's gaze and suddenly that unbearable hurt and sadness returned to his eyes.

Yugi felt out of breath just seeing him like this, "Yami-"

"Where are the others?" Yami turned to face Mana.

"The others are in the kitchen." Mana said as Yami followed her.

Slightly, Yugi blinked and tried to smile.

"Why does he look so sad?" Yugi asked himself. He walked into the kitchen after them, wanting to know if he was ok. At that moment, he didn't care that he was meant to hate him, he just wanted to make sure Yami was ok.

…..

"Pharaoh, let's go down and talk." Jaden suggested to Yami and the others.

"No," Mana stopped him, "At least have something to eat first, you guys haven't had lunch yet."

Just then Yugi walked in and the whole room fell silent.

Mana looked around before smiling, "Yugi, come in."

Yugi nodded slightly and walked in, he tried to make eye contact with Ryou and Malik but they were strangely looking away, too.

"What about Shimon?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami, trying to make conversation.

Yami didn't answer back and just looked the opposite direction.

Yugi bit his lip and looked at the floor. Why did it hurt when he kept ignoring him?

"Yami, why don't we call Shimon as well?" Mana offered.

Yami shook his head, "He had to go out for a while."

Yugi looked up, hurt. Why was he only ignoring him?"

"Ah," Mana pouted, "Nevermind. Why don't we make something here quickly, ok?"

"Sound good." Yusei replied, trying to look as normal as possible. He knew Yugi knew something was up but still he had to try to act normal.

"I'll help." Malik stood up and walked over to the counter, pulling a chopping board out.

"Yeah, I'll help, too." The other slowly made their way there and tried to make themselves seem busy.

Only Yami and Yugi stood there.

While Yami was staring into space, Yugi was staring at him longingly. All that fighting against everyting was nowhere to be seen, he just wanted to know if he was ok and then he could go back to hating him.

Ryou looked up at them and felt his hear breaking just by the sight.

Yugi slowly made his way to Yami and stood beside him, "Is...everything ok?"

Yami clenched his jaw before walking up to Ryou who was the nearest person, "Ryou, do you need help?" He asked, taking the knife from Ryou and cutting the vegetables without looking up.

The others looked up and held their breaths nervously. They could understand why Yami was doing this, he needed time to calm his feelings down before he could speak to Yugi again, but poor Yugi had no clue.

Yugi's lips parted slightly, for some reason that hurt him more than he wanted it to. His vision blurred slightly from the tears and with a sharp pain in his heart, a single tear fell from his eye.

"Yugi….." Ryou whispered, full of worry when he saw Yugi crying.

Yami stopped cutting and looked up at Yugi. His face fell slightly as Yugi stodo there looking at him with tears in his eyes.

Yugi blinked and more tears ran down his chees. He didn't know why these tears were coming out. But everything today confused him and Yami suddenly acting distance with im frightened him when it shouldn't.

He slowly turned around and held onto the wall and made his way out of the kitchen as he tried to stifle his tears.

"Yugi!" Malik and Ryou called out.

"Yugi…" Mana sighed with worry.

Yugi shook his head and wiped his tears before slowing walking out of the kitchen.

"Pharaoh…." Bakura looked at Yami.

Yami closed his eyes and placed the knife on the cutting board.

"Yami…" Mana mumbled.

Yami sighed and quickly went after Yugi.

….

Yugi heard someone behind and he turned around thinking it was Ryou or Malik. However, he paused when he saw Yami stop a few steps in front of him, looking sad and distraught.

Yami looked at Yugi, his eyes full of worry as he rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say.

"Are...you ok?" Yugi whispered through his tears.

Yami paused and looked at him in confusion.

"You...looked sad today…" He said slowly, as his lips trembled, "I was...worried…."

Yami nodded to let him know he was ok.

Yugi tried to smile but his tears kept coming down, "That's good." He whimpered as he tried to hold his breath. He looked away and walked towards the front door.

"Wait," Yami stopped him not knowing how to stop Yugi from crying.

Yugi stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said.

Yugi looked back at him and bit his lip, "You shouldn't be…"

"I didn't mean to-"

Yugi shook his head, "No...it's my fault."

Yami furrowed his brows again.

"I'm the stupid one…." Yugi wiped his tears, "Getting upset just because you ignored me."

Yami stood there, what could he do?

Yugi looked at the floor as he sobbed, "I can't change...it won't change, Yami...what do I do?!"

"Yugi-"

Yugi shook his head and leaned on the wall, "I...keep worring about you, keep thinking why you're sad, if you're hurting when I shouldn't be!"

Yami clenched his jaw to stop his own tears from falling.

"I can't stop...I can't stop loving you." Yugi cried as he fell onto his knees, "How can I be so selfish?!"

Malik wiped his own tears as Marik hugged him The others were watching Yami and Yugi, they'd never felt so helpless.

Yami walked over to him and kneeled in front of him.

Yugi shook his head and pushed himself away, "No...no...what happens to my brother if I forgive you?"

Yami reached for him and pulled Yugi into his embrace, not being able to handle it anymore.

Yugi sobed in his arms, "Why...did you kill him? Why?!"

Yami held him tighter and shut his eyes.

"Why?!" Yugi tried to push him off, "What's going to happen? Why did you have to kill my brother?"

"I'm...so sorry…" Yami gasped out, his voice strained from keeping himself from crying.

"Why did you have to do it?! Why you?!" Yugi cried before grabbing his shirt, "I'm tired, Yami...please help me...I really don't want to love you anymore… I can't...I can't...I want to die, Yami...I don't want to love you like this….please..."


	64. Chapter 64

**So, because I was so touched by your reviews these past few updates, I've decided to do a double update again. ;) Hehe. Just a little thank you for your support. You guys are awesome and so supportive, especially when I start having doubts. I can honestly say that I'm forever humbled by your kind words and thank you for embarking on this journey with me. **

**THANK YOU!**

**…..**

"Ryou,"

Ryou turned around and saw Bakura standing by the door. He smiled sadly and turned back to stroke Yugi's hair as he slept.

"Is he asleep?" Bakura walked up to them.

Ryou nodded and tucked Yugi in a bit more and stood up, "Let's leave him to rest for now."

Bakura nodded and traced Ryou's hand, holding it tightly before walking out of the room.

…

"Yami, just tell Yugi." Mana pleaded while they all sat in the lounge, "This is just too much."

"Mana's right." Yusei stepped forward, "I know what you're trying to do...but Yugi has the right to know what really happened."

Yami leaned by the window with his arms crossed over his chest. He stared out at the dark, wet night as he struggled to figure out what the right thing to do was.

"I think they're right, Pharaoh. I'll try to make Yugi understand." Malik suggested just as Bakura and Ryou entered the lounge.

"Pharaoh?" Marik called out to Yami, "Don't you think he'll end up being more angry at you for not telling him?"

Yami finally turned around, "Do you think I care if he ends up hating me?"

"What do you want to do then?" Mana asked, "Take responsibility for something you didn't even do?!"

"Yes! If that means keeping Yugi safe, then yes!"

We can keep him safe-"

"How?!" Yami raised his voice, "By locking him up in a room?! For how long?! You think that's going to work?!"

"But, Pharaoh-" Jaden started.

"Yugi and the boys ran away from here before without us even noticing!" Yami growled, "You think I'm going to take the risk?!"

Ryou and Malik looked at each other, they knew Yami was right. They knew Yugi better than anyone, and if it meant finding the real killer and punishing him then Yugi would do whatever it took to avenge Atem's death.

"So what now?" Jaden sighed.

"It's simple." Mana said as she sat down.

The others looked at her curiously.

Mana looked up and looked straight into his tortured gaze, "Yami as well as the rest of us will not tell Yugi the truth. He'll then keep on hating Yami until he leaves him forever."

Yami stifferened slightly but kept his composure while the oterhs looked up at him.

"Right, Yami?" Mana asked seriously. She wanted him to understand the depth of his sacrificce. Surely telling Yugi was the right thing to do, after what she saw today, she knew it was the right thing but she also knew it was Yami who had to make the decision.

"Mana," Ryou whispered to stop her.

"What are you doing to do when Yugi's gone?" Mana continued, burning holes into Yami's head, "How are you going to protect him then?"

Yami looked away, her word stabbing him like an old rusted knife.

"Mana, that's enough." Bakura tried to calm her down.

But Mana just shrugged him off and stood up, "Yami...you're still thinking about yourself."

Yami's eyes flickered slightly as he looked back at Mana.

"All your life you've always thought about yourself, you've always been this selfish." She shook her head sadly.

"Myself?!" Yami scoffed, "You think I _want _to lie to Yugi?! You think I'm enjoying this?!"

"Exactly," Mana nodded, "There you go again."

The others including Yami looked at her in confusion.

"Always doing everything on your own." Mana sighed heavily, "Always the leader, you never let anyone in, you just suffer on your own….all your life you've been this way."

Yami's face fell as he listened to Mana.

"Did you ever once think about how much Yugi is hurting because he thinks you killed Atem?" Mana asked angrily, "Have you ever once thought about how upset we get when we see you fight every single damn one of your battles alone?! How guilty, how helpless we all feel because we can't do anything for you?!"

She was right, and the rest of the gang knew it, too. Although they were family, Yami did everything himself. He hated the thought of someone else being troubled or hurt, so he chose to do things his own way so only he would get hurt.

"Think about Yugi for once," Mana begged, "Don't you see he's huring because of you and no one else?! What's the point of wanting to keep him safe when all he wants to do is die-"

"MANA!" Yami shouted. He hated that thought. Every night he woke up with horrible nightmares of Yugi lying pale in his arms, dead. The image alone scared him, terrified him and the fact that Mana was stating such things...it just seemed all too real.

"If it hurts you that much, imagine how Yugi must feel. He loves you but hates himself because he thinks you killed his brother. _Think _about it." Mana shook her head before going to her bedroom.

The others watched as Yami leaned back on the wall and slid to the floor, his knee propped up and his arm hanging limply. He looked at the floor in a daze, not knowing why things had to be this way.

"We'll go check on Mana." Ryou and Malik stood up slowly and walked away.

Bakura approached Yami and sat next to him while the others approached them, "She's right you know…." Bakura muttered.

Yami looked at him, his expression torn and broken.

"You're exactly like that."

"You want me to tell Yugi, too?"

Bakura sighed, "Even I don't know what you should do."

"Yes...and no." Yusei suddenly spoke up, "If you're scared he might get hurt then don't tell him...but if you want to see him happy, live life again, then yes...you need to tell him."

Yami furrowed his brows.

Yusei chuckled, "Pharaoh, he's not like us. Just because you're willing to sacrifice everything for Millenium like you've done all these years and made decisions for us….it's not going to be the same for him."

"It's for him." Yami mumbled, "To protect him."

"Like I said, he's not one of us," Yusei repeated, "He's Yugi. He doesn't belong to you like Millenium does, do you understand? He had a life before you...don't you think he deserves one now? He's not someone you can protect like how you protect us...he's someone you have to protect from here." He tapped Yami's heart gently.

Yami's eyes softened suddenly,

'_**If you want to protect everyone, then protect me, too!' Yugi said tiredly' I want you to protect me!'**_

'_**That's what I was doing today, Yugi...I was protecting you-'**_

'_**No,' Yugi cried, 'You don't understand. I don't want you to protect me by risking your life and killing like you did today! I want you to protect me here!' He hit his chest.**_

…..

"GET OUT!" Pegasus roared at Dartz and the other men and spun around to face the wall on his chair.

He grimaced, his men still couldn't locate the B7 and he couldn't wait much longer. With the boys with Millenium, it could me they're working together. He had to get th drug and get out of Domino before they found any evidence against him.

There was only one way now...if what Dartz said was true from the night at the club, then Millenium and the boys may have become close. Could this mean that if something happened to the boys...Millenium would give him what he wanted?

He smirked as a new dastardly plan formed in the darkest pits of his demented mind.

…..

"Was I too out of line?" Mana asked Ryou and Malik.

Ryou shook his head," He needed to know."

"If he doesn't tell Yugi soon, then I will!" Mana said angrily.

"Mana, you've got to see if from his point of view, too." Malik tried to reason, "Pharaoh is right about Yugi...when he's angry, he doesn't think straight."

"So let him get angry." Mana muttered, "He has every right to be."

"Except the guy that killed Atem is Pegasus and now know what he can do...it's best for Yugi not to know at this point in time…" Ryou said.

"How are we doing to get that sick b*stard?"

"I wonder if Kaiba's found anything yet…" Malik asked himself.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Not since we were on the run, he's probably been trying to contact us." Malik sighed.

"Wait...you mean the police?" Mana suddenly asked.

"It's not what you think, Mana." Ryou calmed her down, "He's on our side."

"Are you sure?" Mana asked warily, "Isn't Pegasus part of the police too?"

"Trust me...Kaiba's like an older brother to us. He'd never betray us." Malik smiled.

Mana bit her lip, "If he really is a good guy...why don't we ask my brothers to work with him? It might help us find out what Pegasus is planning."

"Seriously, Mana?" Ryou asked, shocked, "You said yourself the guys hate the police."

"No...Mana might be right." Malik said.

"Yeah," Mana nodded, "Let's give it a try."

….

Yami hesitated outside Yugi's room for a moment before slowly turning the door knob and walking into the dimly lit room. The curtains were closed and a single lamp was lit beside where Yugi was sleeping, illuminating his skin softly in the darkness.

He walked up to Yugi's bed and sat on the edge, staring at the wall.

The bed dipped slightly when he sat down, and Yugi slowly fluttered his eyes open. He laid here as he watched Yami's expression, worried and stricken.

Yami ran his fingers through his very much so unruly hair before letting out a deep sigh.

"I think I need to leave…"

Yami looked behind him to see Yugi watching him tiredly. He furrowed his brows, not understanding what Yugi was saying.

Still lying on his side, Yugi whispered again, "I….need to leave…"

Yugi saw the anxiety flicker in Yami's eyes and his heart pricked.

"When...my brother...died…" He stuttered "My mom and dad couldn't stay in Domino anymore because everything here reminded them of Atem," A single tear fell onto the pillow, "So they left and went to America."

Yami still couldn't understand what he was saying, either that or he didn't want. But he felt a deep panic inside him, making his heart beat faster and faaster.

"I refused to go...because…" Yugi looked away, "I...wanted to catch whoever did this to Atem."

Yami looked away guiltily.

"What I said earlier," Yugi was now staring at the ceiling, "I meant it...I...can't love you anymore."

Yami closed his eyes, not wanting hear any of this.

"If...if I stay here...I know I'll become greedy...I'll want you."

"Then stay." Yami finally spoke, his voice hollow and filled with desperation that made Yugi's heart sink.

Yugi looked up at him, "How am I meant to face my mom and dad then? How can I do that to my own brother?"

Yami shooks his head, refusing to believe what Yugi was saying, "It's too dangerous-"

"That's why I need your help." Yugi stopped him.

Yami stared at him confused.

"You have connections, I know that much...help me get out of the country-"

Yami stood up and stepped back.

Yugi slowly sat up in his bed, "Help me leave."

Yami shook his head and walked to the door.

"It's the only way I can keep loving you without feeling like I want to kill myself!" Yugi cried, fighting his tears back.

Yami stood in front of the door, not saying anything as he grabbed onto the door to support himself. He felt like the ground was caving in beneath him..

"I love you!" Yugi shouted, "I get it now! I love you as much as I hate myself for it and that's never going to change! But I can't be with you! Don't you see, Yami...it's the only way-"

"It's not the only way!" Yami turned to face him angrily, "It's not the only f*cking way!"

Yugi sat there quietly as he looked at Yami, completely heartbroken.

"It can't be...I just...I just want you safe…" Yami whispered to himself, his composure quickly crumbling down.

"How am I safe with you?" Yugi whispered back, his amethyst eyes filled with tears and sorrow.

Yami slowly looked at him, how could Yugi not be safe with him? He'd protect him, fight for him…._die _for him.

"Didn't I tell you to protect me...in here?" Yugi placed his hand on his chest before shaking his head, "You...couldn't in the end."

Yami's face fell.

"That's why I need to go." Yugi said, biting his trembling lip, "Will you help me?"

…..

"Bakura," Ryou walked up to him in the lounge where the boys were.

"Is Mana ok?" Bakura asked but just then Malik and Mana walked in.

Ryou turned to look at them and they nodded at him to tell the boys.

"What is it?" Marik stood up noticing the glances.

Ryou turned back to the boys, "I think we might have a way of getting info on Pegasus."

"How?" Yusei asked from behind while Bakura looked at Ryou, curiously.

Ryou slowly looked at Bakura, he really wasn't going to like what he had tosay, "Bakura...I honestly wouldn't be asking this I didn't think this would work…"

"What is it?" Bakura asked slowly.

"Our chief has been trying to help clear our names by finding info on Pegasus-"

"Wait," Bakura stopped him.

Ryou gulped when he saw Bakura's face darken.

"Look, I trust him and he'll be able to help-"

"You can't be serious?!" Bakura shouted.

Ryou flinched slightly.

"No way." Marik shook his head as Yusei and Jaden stood up in protest.

"Marik, listen to me." Malik stepped forward.

"Malik, it's the police!" Marik retorted, "You boys have really lost it!"

"He can be trusted!"

"Like Pegaus?!"

"Bakura," Ryou tried to reach for Bakura's arm, "He's been helping us, when we were on the run, he was the only one that believed us-"

"No," Bakura shook his head.

"He might trust you," Yusei said, "But we're the biggest underground gang there i and the police have been after us for God know how long!"

"It doesn't matter to him," Ryou shook his head, "He can help."

"If you think I'm going to join forces with the bloody police, then you're out of your mind, Ryou Bakura." Bakura muttered before walking away.

"It's the only way to stop all this!" Ryou shouted, "Do you expect us to hide here forever? You can't protect us like this-"

"Then I'll find another way!"Bakura shouted back, "You out of all people should know how much I hate the police!"

"I'm in the police force, too!"

"Were! You were! Until they betrayed you! Now do you see what I mean?!" Bakura growled before storming out.

Ryou stood there in shock as the others eyed each other nervously.

…..

"Hmmm…" Pegasus snickered in his dark room as he looked at the tiny bottle in his hand, "Now...Malik Ishtar...Ryou Bakura...Yugi Mutou...which one of you is going to be the lucky one?"

He placed the bottle on the table and grinned, "It's a shame I had to resort to this."

…..

"Call, Kaiba." Malik said once in Mana's room.

Ryou looked up at him, "You heard what the boys said-"

"I know but-"

"I'm giving you permission." Mana said, "I'm technically the head of Millenium and I say you should call your chief."

Ryou looked at Malik and nodded, "Just do it."

Malik smiled and called Kaiba.

"_Hello?"_

"Kaiba…?"

"_Malik?! Where are you?! Are you boys ok? Do you know how long I've been trying to look for you?!"_

"Kaiba, we're fine." Malik sighed.

"_Where are you?"_

"In Domino…"

"_What?! Are you crazy-"_

"Trust me, this is the safest place-"

"_Where exactly?" Kaiba asked, suspicious._

Malik looked at Ryou and Mana before answering, "With Millenium…"

"_HAVE YOU GONE MAD?! THOSE B*STARDS?!" Kaiba shouted, "Oh, God! Have they done anything to you?!"_

"I just told you, we're safe here. They're actually trying to help us find out more about Pegasus."

"_I...don't know, Malik-"_

"Kaiba, we're fine. Seriously."

"_Ok...but if you need anything, let me know and-"_

"Kaiba, about Pegasus…" Malik tried to change the subject.

"_He's definitely involved. We found out one of his men was the one that called us about Millenium's phony location."_

"I knew it."

"_That's all we know now...to be honest I think he's after Millenium's B7...that's just my theory."_

"He's after the B7? That makes sense...we also found out something." Malik said, "Atem's muder...he was behind it."

"_Yugi's brother?"_

"Yes, recently another member here was drugged by a drug that essentially kills you from the pain." Malik said somberly.

"_I've heard that drug…"_

"You have?"

"_Yes, my...uh...fiance works for the defense science organization-"_

"Kaiba, are you serious?! How long has he worked there?!"

"_Why?"_

"Pegasus worked there too when the drug was being developed. Do you think your fiance would have the formula for the drug?"

"_You want to make it?"_

"To make an antidote." Malik explained, "We have a feeling we might need it."

"_Malik, these things have protocols and rules, there's no way I'll be able to get my hands on the formula-"_

"Try, Kaiba...please." Malik begged, "We really need your help."

…

"Will you help?" Yugi asked softly.

"Will you...come back?" Yami asked, clenching his jaw.

Yugi shook his head slowly, "I don't think I can…"

Yami looked at him numbly, "When?"

"As soon as possible…"

Yami nodded bravely. He didn't want to let him go, but maybe this was the best thing for Yugi. To be out of danger...no one would look for him in America and he wouldn't know the truth about Atem's murder. But still...he didn't...he couldn't give up on him. He had to try one last time.

"Give me twenty-four hours of your life."

Yugi looked at him puzzled.

"I have you twenty-four hours before you left me," Yami said numbly, making Yugi look away guiltily.

Yugi shook his head, "It's just going to make things harder for us."

"Twenty-four hours." Yami repeated again.

Yugi hesitated and looked at his hands.

"For twenty-four hours, I want you to forget that I….killed Atem."

Yugi closed his eyes tightly.

"For twenty-four hours, I want you to love me wholehearted," Yami said seriously, "After that...I'll...let you go."

Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Yami in surprise, was he really willing to let him go?

"Twenty-four hours …" Yami whispered.


	65. Chapter 65

**As I promised, double update. :D Hope you enjoy this one. I don't think you'll be in need of a tissues for this. Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review~ THANK YOU.**

**…..**

"Wheeler?" Kaiba called his fiance, "Where are you right now?"

"_Work...why?" Joey replied._

"Puppy, we need to meet up." Kaiba said quietly, "It's about a drug that you guys developed at the defense science organization."

"_Here at the DSO? Kaiba, what's going on?"_

"I can't talk about this over the phone, can I meet you somewhere?" Kaiba asked.

"_Alright. I'll meet you during my lunch break."_

"Thank you, Puppy...and don't tell anyone at work about this, ok? This will be our little secret."

"_Ok…" Joey sighed, slightly worried now._

…_._

"We need to think of something to make them believe we can trust Kaiba." Ryou sighed.

Mana leaned on the table and sighed heavily, "They don't look like they're going to budge."

"We can't do it without them though," Marik shook his head, "They need to accept this whether they like it or not."

Mana suddenly stood up when she saw Yami.

Yami walked ito the kitchen in a daze, not noticing the three of them talking about how to get the gang to accept working with the Kaiba.

Feeling guilty about getting angry at him earlier, Mana bit her lip and looked at him warily, "Yami…"

Yami looked up realizing they were there. He nodded slightly before getting himself a glass of water. He was so deep in thought about Yugi. How was he going to change his mind about leaving? He only had 24 hours to do so but he didn't know how.

Ryou nudged Mana, "Go talk to him."

Mana pouted nervouly and walked up to Yami, "Yami?"

"Huh?"

"I'm...sorry about earlier." Mana said, only looking into his eyes for a split second.

Yami furrowed his brows when suddenly an idea came into his mind, if there was any chance of this working, he might need help from Mana.

"If you're sorry, then do something for me."

Mana looked at him confused, "What is it?"

Yami paused slightly before looking at Ryou and Malik, "Yugi...wants to leave the country."

"WHAT?!" Ryou and Malik shot up in shock.

"He wants to go to his parents…"

"In America?"

"What...but how can he?" Mana stuttered.

"He asked me for help…" Yami gulped, a lump forming in his throat.

"Yami! You can't be serious!"

"I'll go talk some sense into him!" Malik muttered, about to walk out.

"No," Yami stopped him.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Ryou stepped forward, "Do you want him to leave?"

"Of course not!" Yami groaned, "But do you think I can force that guy to do anything?!"

"What...are we going to do then?" Mana asked anxiously.

"That's where I need your help." Yami faced the three of them.

They waited curiously for him to say something.

"He's promised me twenty-four hours," Yami said, staring at the blank wall in front of him, "I have twenty-four hours to make Yugi change his mind. Will you help?"

…

Bakura screeched his car to a stop at a familiar place. He punched his steering wheel, cursing at himself for coming back to this place.

He slowly looked to his left at the gambling casino, knowing this was where his father was. He never told the others he came here sometimes...admitting something like that would mean he was weak and he was never going to let that man be the reason for making him like this. But at the same time, what other reason could there be for him being here hoping to just get a glimpse at his father?

Bakura leaned his head on the back of the seat and waited for that moment his father stepped out, it usually took hours since he spent most of his day in there.

He gritted his teeth angrily when he remembered Ryou asking him to join forces with the police. He hit the steering wheel again and closed his eyes in anger. The police? Those guys who he looked up to since childhood, those guys that threw him in jail without a single shred of evidence because they couldn't be bothered, the men that ruined his life, Ryou wanted to work with them.

"Never!" He muttered. He didn't care but he was never going to work with a cop.

…

"Malik!" Marik called after him as he walked out of the lounge where Ryou, Malik, and Mana were talking to Yami.

Malik squintedh is eyes slightly wondering if he was still annoyed at him for suggesting working with a cop.

"Here," He said gruffly, handing Malik an envelope.

Malik took it without a word and opened it warily. As he read the paper, his face fell and he quickly put the paper back into the envelope.

"Before you say no," Marik said before Malik could speak, "Think about Odion."

Malik looked at him anxiously.

"I know what you're thinking, but I wouldn't even be giving you that if I didn't think he was the best," Marik said. He'd been in contact with doctors for Odion behind Malik's back. He knew if Malik found out, he would have tried to stop him like before, but this time was different, they were together on the same side now. It was time for Malik to move on do what was right instead of hiding.

"Marik...I've told you before...I've tried and it's always the same...they can't do anything." Malik bit his lip.

"This time will be different," Marik assured him, "He can make Odion better again, he can be your brother again."

Malik looked away, how many times had he heard that? What if this time he really believed Marik and it turned out like every other time? He couldn't go through that again and he couldn't let Odion go through it either.

"You have a chance here," Marik said, knowing what Malik was thinking, "Do you want to throw that away just because you're scared you'll get hurt?"

Malik closed his eyes, knowing Marik was telling the truth but he didn't want ot believe. He wanted to think he was doing everything that was right for Odion.

"You're not alone this time," Marik grabbed Malik's hands. "Even if you do get hurt...I'm here. You're not alone."

Malik's eyes fluttered open and he slowly met his gaze.

"Just...lean on me for once."

…..

Yugi turned towards the door when he heard something. He sat up on his bed and saw a note on the floor by the door. With furrowed brows, he got off the bed and walked towards it.

He bent down and picked up the folded piece of paper. He carefully opened the note up and read it:

**From the moment you open this note, our 24 hours starts. **

**Remember what I asked of you...to love me wholeheartedly, just like you would have if we were together? For the next 24 hours, you've promised to be mine, Yugi Mutou. **

**So, with that mind, get ready and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes.**

**-Yami **

Yugi stood there for a moment. This is what he had woken up to… finally, he opened the door to see if he could catch Yami, but he was only met with Mana, Ryou, and Malik.

"Oh."

"Oh, indded." Mana said before pushing Yugi back into the room.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked in surprised.

"You're leaving and you weren't going to tell us?" Ryou asked, hurt.

"No...it's not like that, Ryou." Yugi sighed, reaching for Ryou's hand, "I was going to tell you."

"You think I'll let it you leave?" Malik asked, glaring.

Yugi hung his head low sadly, "I'm sorry…"

"Forget it." Mana pushed Yugi to sit on the bed, "We've got some important things to worry about there. My dear brother is waiting for you-"

"About that," Yugi stopped her, playing with his thumbs, "Can you tell him I don't think this is a good idea?"

The three panicked, "Yugi, what do you mean?"

"I...just don't think it's a good idea."

Ryou sighed and sat down beside him, "If you're really leaving...don't you want to remember and look back on the good memories?"

Yugi looked at Ryou before looking at the floor.

"Yugi," Mana kneeled in front of him, "Please?"

"I don't know…"

"You deserve just a bit of happiness." Ryou smiled gently and took Yugi's hand, "Even if it's just for twenty-four hours...be in love."

"In...love?" Yugi asked himself slowly.

…..

Bakura's eyes shot open when he heard a loud noise outside. He turned towards the casino and sat up quickly when he saw his father being kicked out once again. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel was he saw men kicking him on the ground. He wasn't going to involved, he wasn't going to help someone like him.

"UGH!" Akefia shouted in agony as the casino staff kicked him onto the curb again.

"If you don't have money, don't come back!"

Akefia writhed in pain but started laughing again.

"He's freaking mad!" The security hissed before kicking him again.

Akefia grabbed his stomach where he was kicked and laughed again, obviously drunk off his ass.

"HIT ME!" He shouted, "HIT ME ALL YOU WANT!"

The guard picked him up and punched him angrily.

Akefia fell back and hit his head on the ground, "HIT ME AGAIN! I DATE YOU!"

"PUNK!" The bouncer started walking towards him when someone placed a strong hand on his shoulder. He spun around and came face to face with Bakura.

Akefia looked up in shock, not believing that it was his son.

"Who are you?!" The man hit Bakura's hand off of him.

"It doesn't matter. Leave that man alone."

The man pulled his fist up to punch Bakura but Bakura swiftly dodged it without even blinking and twisted the man's arm until he heard a satisfying crack and kicked him onto the ground.

"AHH! YOU SON OF A B*TCH!"

Bakura didn't even glance at his father as he started walking away.

"BAKURA!"

Bakura gritted his teeth and kept walking.

"Bakura!" Akefia struggled to stand, "Son!"

Bakura suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, "_Son?!"_

"Son?"

"You lost that right to call me that a long time ago," Bakura muttered, clenching his jaw, before getting into his car and driving away. He looked at the side mirror and watched as his father's figure faded as he drove away.

….

Yugi stepped out of the lobby slowly and stopped as he saw Yami leaning on his bike, waiting for him. His back was facing him and he stood there for a moment,, staring at Yami's back.

'_**Even if it's just for twenty-four hours...be in love.' Ryou said.**_

'_**In...love?' Yugi asked himself.**_

''_**Yugi, what do you want more than anything in this world?' Mana asked.**_

_**Yami, Yugi thought.**_

'_**Yami, right?' Mana asked, making Yugi's eyes go wide, 'If it's Yami, then for this one day, have him.'**_

'_**Mana's right,' Malik said,'Yugi, you and Pharaoh deserve this much. Come on, please? For one day forget everything that's happened and just be in love with him like you want to.'**_

_**Yugi hesitated.**_

'_**If you miss this then...you'll never get a second chance...' Ryou whispered, 'This is your last and final chance to be with him.'**_

Yugi was already in love with Yami. That's the reason he was running away because he couldn't stop himself for loving him. But...if all his life was going to be spent hating himself for loving Yami, couldn't he be selfish and love him the way he always dreamed of for just one day? After that, he could go away and never look back.

Yami, sensing someone behind him, turned around and stood up when he saw Yugi. He decided to come.

Yugi suddenly put on a smile and walked up to him, with his hands behind his back. He nervously stood in front of him, not knowing what to say. But this much he knew, if they were going to spend the rest of their lives apart, he was going to give him and take with himself the happiest memories of them being together. Maybe then the pain would be a little more bearable.

"You came." Yami broke into a relieved smile.

Yugi bit his lip and took a deep breath. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing but he so badly wanted to experience being happy in love with Yami for once. He looked up at him and smiled, "Yami Takahashi...I'm your for the next twenty-four hours."

Yami blinked as he saw Yugi smiling bright at him. That smile of his, the one that made him feel like nothing was wrong in this world was back. And he intended to keep it that way.

….

"Malik?" Marik stepped into the apartment.

"DO you want to go see Odion?" Malik asked slowly.

Marik smiled and nodded before he caught a glimpse of the envelope Malik was holding, "Are you…."

Malik nodded, "You're right...I need to do this for my brother...Let's do the surgery."

Marik smiled and pulled him into a hug, "No matter what, I'll protect you...I'll protect you both."

…..

"Sir," A man in a white coat entered Pegasus' office.

"What is it?"

The man placed a case in front of Pegasus.

"Ah," Pegasus grinned as he opened the case, revealing a small bottle, "Does it work?"

"Yes, sir. We diluted the drug enough for it to slowly accumulate in the body without the pain side effects."

"Perfect." Pegasus' smirk grew, "How long until the internal organs start to fail?"

"Less than a week, sir."

"A slow death, then?" Pegasus chuckled darkly, "Wonderful."

….

"What are we doing?" Yugi asked as Yami took off his helmet and waited for Yugi to get off.

As Yugi got off, he noticed Yami taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and opening it up, "What's that?"

"Huh?" Yami looked up at him before quickly holding it back up.

"Hey," Yugi reached for the paper and took it away from Yami before he could hide it again.

"Wait, Yugi!" Yami got off the bike and stepped towards him.

But Yugi just stepped back and read the paper; it was a list of things to do and he looked up at Yami, confused.

Yami rubbed the back of his neck, Ryou and Malik compiled a list of things for couples to do including Yugi's favorite things and places he liked to go

"Do you make this?" Yugi asked.

"No...Ryou and Malik."

"What is it?" Yugi asked, reading the list again, "Wait...things to do on a date?"

Yami looked away awkwardly and cleared his throat, "I...don't know what to do as a couple….so I didn't want you to miss anything…."

Yugi's eyes softened and he smiled, how could Yami be so innocent and petrifying at the same time?

"What do you want to do first then?" Yami asked, nodding at the paper Yugi was holding.

"Are we going to do all of these?"

"Every single one."

Yugi clapped his hands excitedly.

"Let's go." Yami put his hand out for Yugi to hold.

Yugi's face fell as he stared down at Yami's hand. Yami sighed and pulled his hand back before walking ahead of him.

'_**Forget everything just for one day….'**_

Yugi took a deep breath and ran to Yami's side before intertwining his fingers into his. Yami looked down in surprise but noticed Yugi looked away shyly.

"I want...couple t-shirts first." Yugi said, not looking at him.

"What?"

"It's on the list." Yugi waved the piece of paper in front of him.

Yami groaned quietly as Yugi smiled.

…..

Bakura entered the apartment and paused when he saw the llights on in the lounge. He furrowed his brows and walked in to find Ryou watching TV.

Ryou turned around when he heard him, "Where have you been?"

Bakura shook his head and smiled half heartedly.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ryou asked as he slowly stood up.

Bakura sighed and looked at him tiredly.

Ryou bit his lip, "I'm...sorry."

"It's ok." Bakura rubbed his forehead.

"You're hurt!" Ryou ran up to him and pulled his hand to him, tracing his fingers over Bakura's grazed knuckles, "Did you get into a fight?! Where?! Are you hurt anywhere else?!"

Bakura shook his head, "I'm fine-"

Ryou ran to the kitchen and put some ice cubes into a towel before bringing it back to Bakura. He placed it gently on Bakura's knuckles and looked up at him angrily, "You're always getting into trouble, you know that?!"

Bakura looked down at his hand as Ryou pressed the cold towel on his fist.

"I went to see him."

Ryou paused and looked at him, knowing exactly who Bakura was talking about.

"Did...you fight with him?"

Bakura smiled slightly, "No...I got into a fight for him."

"Is...he ok?"

"He's fine." Bakura muttered, "Hasn't changed a bit."

"Why...did you got there?" Ryou asked warily, afraid he might shut him out again like he always did when it came to his father.

"Because of you," Bakura's eyes met Ryou's, "I went there to see if there was even a chance of forgiving him. I thought it if I could forgive him then maybe I can work with your chief...but in the end I just remembered how much I hated him."

Ryou sighed, "Someday you're going to have to forgive him.-"

Bakura pulled his hand away from roughly, "That's not going to happen."

"How can you live with so much hatred?"

Bakura stood up, "I've been living fine all this time-"

"Have you?! You don't trust anyone and you won't forgive anyone-"

I forgave you, didn't I?!" Bakura snarled.

Ryou flinched.

"I forgave you! I did that much! Isn't that enough?!"

"Does that mean you trust me?"

Bakura raked his fingers through his hair, "Of course."

"Then trust me when I saw Kaiba can help-"

"DON'T!" Bakura growled before turning away from him.

"You said your trust me-"

"You don't get it!"

"I do!" Ryou walked around and stood in front of him, "The police betrayed me, too! You're not the only person suffering, Bakura!"

Bakura clenched his jaw and glared at him.

"If you've really forgiven me, then trust me this one time! I wouldn't be saying this otherwise!"

Bakura shook his head and looked away.

Ryou took a deep breath before returning the glared, "Fine! When you've actually forgiven me then come find me! Until then, what's the point of all this?!"

"Ryou!" Bakura called out but Ryou just stormed out of the apartment.

…..

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

"What about this one?"

"Are you serious?"

"Ah!" Yugi threw the t-shirts back onto the counter, "Hey!"

"What?!"

"Are you going to say no to every single one of them?!" Yugi asked angrily.

Yami sighed and picked one up, "Pink flying hearts?" He picked up another, "Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl?" He pointed at another one, "Puzzle pieces on a ship saying I love you. You honestly think I'm going to wear those?"

"That's the whole point though!" Yugi whined, "I mean, you're the one that wanted to do this! And now you're saying you don't want to?!"

"Can't we just get plain black t-shirts-"

"Are you serious?! Stupid!" Yugi shouted at him, "Ugh! This guy!" He huffed before storming off.

Yami groaned in frustration and turned back to the love dovey shirts, cringing at the sight.

…

Yugi pouted as he waited outside the shop. To be honest, he didn't really like those kinds of shirts either but other couples did it, why can't they? Why does Yami have to be so different from the rest of the male species, such an anomaly.

"Ahem."

Yugi heard Yami clear his throat behind him and turned around and glared at him as he walked up to him.

"Here," Yami ruffled his hair in embarrassment before handing Yugi a bag.

"What?!" Yugi took the bag and took out the puzzle piece shirt, "You honestly think I'm going to wear this by myself like a loner?!"

Yami sighed, his cheeks glowing, before unzipping his leather jacket, revealing the same shirt underneath.

Yugi gasped and smiled brightly at him.

Yami groaned before zipping the jacket back up.

Yugi looked back at the shirt unable to describe how happy he felt just because of such a trivial item. He suddenly blinked and looked at Yami, "Hey...was that our first couple fight?"

"First fight?" Yami raised a brow in disbelief, "I think our first fight was when you hit me with a chain during our first meeting."

Yugi looked away, smiling sheepishly, "Ehehe, that's not what I meant. I mean, it's the first time we've actually fought about something normal couples fight about."

Yami's face fell slightly, realizing today might be the first and last day they'll spend as a normal couple. He tightened his jaw, determined now to let that happen.

"Let's go!" He abruptly held Yugi's hand and pulled him away, afraid of running out of time.

…..

**Haha. Ohh the couple shirts. xD Did you see what I did there? The puzzle pieces on a ship…get it? Lol. Puzzleshipping…ahahaha. My God I'm so cheesy…sorry. **


	66. Chapter 66

**Just a single update today. May update again…depends… I want to savor the emotions. ;) I think you guys will both love me and and hate me for this chapter. But hopefully you'll forgive me and not be too angry? Anyway, ENJOY!…..while you can… *evil laughter***

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU!**

**….**

Marik looked out of the car window at the white house.

Malik followed his gaze to the house, "My brother stayed here for a while before I transferred him to the hospital, it's the only place I thought he'd be safe from…" He suddenly stopped what he was about to say.

Marik turned to face him, "From me?"

"I'm sorry...back then I thought you might...hurt him…"

Marik looked slightly disappointed that Malik would even think that but then again back then, he probably had every reason to think he would do something like that.

Malik noticed his expression, "But I was wrong...I think I've always been wrong about you."

Marik broke into a small smile at his words and Malik looked away shyly.

"Aw," Marik suddenly pinched Malik's cheeks, "Why is my boyfriend so cute?!"

Malik turned to face him wide eyed, "Didn't I tell you to stop saying-"

"Boyfriend?" Marik grinned.

Malik shook his head and stepped out of the car in a hurry.

"Hey! Wait up!" Marik got out of the car and ran after him.

…..

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yugi broke down in tears from so much lauhged, "I-ahaha...can't breathe! AHAHAH! OH MY GOSH!" Yugi fell onto his knees as he pointed at Yami.

Yami stood there with a completely stoic expression which looked hilarious with his rainbow afro wig, Dark Magician hat, star shaped glasses, and not to mention the puzzle ship shirt he was wearing.

"Can we hurry up?" Yami muttered looking at Yugi miserably as the latter tried to hold onto the wall for support, unable to stop laughing.

"Damn it!" He growled before entering the tiny photo booth.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry! HAHA!" Yugi took deep breaths as he entered the booth in his matching outfit and sat next to him. He bit his lip hard, trying not to burst into laughter again.

"You think you look any better?"

Yugi shook his head as he covered his mouth, trying to control himself. "S-sorry."

Yami snatched the list from his hand and read it with a deep sigh, "I thought they were helping, wait until I get my hands on them."

"Ah, why?" Yugi took the list back, "I've always wanted to do this."

Yami glared at him, not amused.

"Really, promise! I even told Ryou and Malik that with the next guy I meet, I wanted to do all these things. I guess they didn't forget-"

"Next guy?"

Yugi nodded, "The last guy I dated was such a bore-what?"

Yami suddenly stood up, "Last guy you DATED?!"

"What's...wrong?"

Yami tried to breathe as his hands curled up into fists, "What's...his...name?"

"Name? What are you going to do with his name?"

Yami took the wig off and stormed out of the both.

"YAMI!"

He stopped and turned around, "Who is he?! When was this?!"

Yugi blinked in confusion, "Why are...you acting like this? It was two years ago-"

Yami turned around again and ran his fingers through his hair. Just the thought of Yugi with another guy made his blood boil. He had to find this guy!

"Are you...jealous?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"We're leaving!" Yami growled and started.

"But the photos!"

"That's not my priority right now!" Yami snapped, his priority right now was to hunt down the ex.

"Psh...you sound just like him."

"What did you just say?" Yami asked back.

"I said you sound just like him," Yugi mumbled, "Never wanting to do stuff like this with me-"

"Let's go!" Yami suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the booth.

"Ah!" Yugi fell onto his lap inside, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm going to do everything that b*stard didn't do, got it?!" He said, his jaw clenched and teeth gritted together.

Yugi pasued and smiled, obviously touched, "Then...you'll have to do everything on the list."

…

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?!" Mana shouted at Mahad.

"Why are you always shouting at me?" Mahad groaned as he held the ladder in place.

"Because you never listen!" Mana retorted and went back to hanging the string of lights.

"Come down and let me do it-"

"No, thanks." Mana said, trying to tape the lights high up ouside on the large balcony of her apartment.

"Stop being stubborn and let me do it." Mahad reached for her.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Mana pulled her leg away.

"Mana, be careful and let Mahad do it!" Yusei called from inside.

"Did you hear that? Now come down, it's dangerous."

"Will you stop?" Mana shouted as she lost her balance slightly.

"See! YOU nearly fell down! Now get down!"

"No!" Mana spun around to shout but she lost her balance, "Oh!"

"MANA!" Mahad reached to grab her before she fell but Mana twisted her ankle and fell straight onto him.

But what came next shocked the both of them. Mana's lips accidentally landed on his lips as Mahad fell back onto the floor with Mana on top of him.

Mahad blinked.

Mana blinked.

Their lips still connected.

Mana still onto of him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mana screamed and she stood up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "YOU IDIOT, HOW DARE YOU KISS ME WITHOUT PERMISSION!" She then kicked him in the stoamch and ran inside.

"UGH!" Mahad rolled on the floor in pain, "I kissed her?!"

….

Yami placed the milkshake in front of Yugi, "There you go."

Yugi smiled and put two straws into the drink while Yami watched him.

"Come closer." Yugi waved him closer as he leaned over the little table. He took on of the straws in his mouth and pointed the other at Yami.

Yami looked around the restaurant and took a deep breath before taking the straw. Never in a million years did he think he'd be doing something like this. The leader of Millenium, the most dangerous man in Domino, was drinking a chocolate milkshake with another man. But then again, never in a million years did he think he'd find someone like Yugi.

"So, what's his name?"

Yugi kept his eyes on the drink and ignored him.

"What do he do?" Yami asked again. "Did he break up with you? Wait until I get my hands on that-"

Yugi suddenly sat back on his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "And that is exactly why I will never tell you what his name is, because you'll just end up beating him up."

Yami frowned, "Are you really not going to tell me? I can find out, you know? I have ways."

"Why on earth would I want to talk about that jerk?"

"JERK?! What did he do?!" Yami's eyes narrowed.

Yugi sighed, jealous Yami was _so _annoying.

"Do we really have to talk about this? It's our last day together-" Yugi stopped, realizing what he'd just said.

Yami's eyes fell onto the table numbly and silence filled the air around them. Yugi bit his lip, he didn't want to ruin this last day he had with him with something stupid like this.

"No matter who he was, he'll never be you." Yugi whispered, looking at his hands, "I...wouldn't have fallen for you if you weren't better than him."

Yami looked up while Yugi was still looking away, nervous. He always had a way of making him feel better. If Yugi left...who was going to do that for him?

…..

Ryou picked up the box of candles and turneda round. He halted when he saw Bakua in front of him. Bakura rubbed the back of his neck and looked at him guiltily.

Ryou rolled hs eyes and tried to walk past him but he stepped back in front of him. "What?"

Bakura cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say. He then saw the box in Ryou's hands and tried to take it from him.

"Leave it." Ryou numbled and pulled the box back.

"It's heavy-"

"Does it look like I want any help from you?"

Bakura sighed, "Ryou, don't be like that."

Ryou looked away angrily.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"Babe?" Ryou scoffed, "Don't you BABE me, mister!"

Bakura looked at him stoically, "Come on, don't be like this, please? You know why I can't-"

"Then you know why I'm not interested in ANYTHING you say, too." Ryou smiled sarcastically before walking away.

….

"I'm nervous." Yugi patted his chest as he stood outside a mysterious looking stall.

Yami smirked and shook his head, how could Yugi believe in stuff like this?

"Aren't you nervous?" Yugi asked him.

Yami shrugged, indifferent,"I don't know, I just wanted to do it with my boyf-" Yugi stopped again and his face fell slightly. Did he even have any right to call Yami his?

"Hey," Yami called out.

"Huh?"

"Remember, you promised me you'd love me like nothing was wrong for the next twenty-four hours."

Yugi smiled weakly and nodded.

"All I want is twenty-four hours," Yami stepped towards him, "Can't you give me that?"

Yugi gulped at the close proximity between them. He looked away and nodded slowly.

"It's out turn. Let's go." Yami said when a couple came out of the covered stall.

Yugi broke into a smile and followed him in.

Inside, they stepped into a small room, dimly lit with a strong smell of incense sticks and foreign wooden dolls and skulls hanging from the ceiling. The place gave Yugi the creeps and he instinctively held onto Yami's arm.

"Is anybody here?" Yami called out casually not realizing how scare Yugi was.

Suddenly, they heard shuffling behind the dark heavy curtains on the far end of the room.

"Oh, God….you know what? Let's go. I don't have a good feeling about this." Yugi stuttered and tried to pull Yami back.

"The weak one." A voice spoke from behind the curtains making Yugi jump behind Yami.

"You ok?" Yami looked behind him, not understanding why Yugi was scared when he was the one who suggested to come here.

Yugi nodded nervously and peeked from behind him.

Suddenly, the curtains parted and a woman dressed in deep purple and gold stepped through, his dark violet colored eyes glinting with mischief and mystery. Her long blond hair fell just behlow her hips and framed her face elegantly. She sat down crossed legged and tapped her long thin, ring covered fingers on the table in front of her and looked up at the two.

"I am Miss Mai. And _you,_" She pointed at Yugi, "The weak on in the relationship. Come sit. No need to be scared."

Yugi looked at Yami nervously before edging towards the table. He sat on the other side of the table and Yami followed him, sitting down beside him.

"Why...do you think I'm-'

"The weak on?" Mai asked.

Yugi nodded, scared of him but still curious to know.

"I could sense it the moment you walked in." She said, tapping her fingers on the table, "You may not realize i but he always protects you."

Yugi slowly looked at the table, deep in thought.

"Even now," Mai closed her eyes, "I know he's hiding something from you."

Yugi's eyes flickered up and focused on Yami. Yami quickly looked away, trying not to give anything away.

"Anyway, you came here to read your future, am I right?"

"Yes." Yugi smiled nervously.

"As a couple?"

Yugi didn't answer. As a couple? He already knew where his and Yami's future lied. There was no future for them.

"Just his." Yami said, knowing what Yugi was thinking.

Mai nodded and spread her tarot cards on the table.

"Pick three," She said as she intertwined her fingers together, waiting for Yugi.

Yugi hesitated before pulling three cards out and handing them over to her. Mai took the cards and slowly flipped them over one by one. Her brows furrowed and her eyes flickered up to Yami. She suddenly took the tarot cards and laid them in front of him, "Pick three."

Yami shook his head, "No thanks."

Yugi looked back and forth between the two nervously, "Did...you find something bad?"

"Pick three!" Mai ordered again.

Yami looked at her warily before picking three cards. Mia flipped the cards over and her eyes widened.

"What is it? Yugi asked anxiously.

"You're...in grave danger." She spoke to Yugi darkly.

"Me?" Yugi asked in shock, "What...what's goingto happen?"

"Something bad is going to happen soon...very soon." She spoke again, shaking her head.

Yugi's hand suddenly held onto Yami's. He breathed sharply, obviously petrified.

Yami wasn't having any of it, he stood up, "Yugi, don't listen to her. Let's go."

Yugi nodded and stood up, shaily.

"You're in terrible danger, do you hear me?!" Mai warned Yugi, her eyes almost pleading.

"That's enough." Yami snapped at her and turned to Yugi, "Come on, let's go."

Yugi nodded and stpped out of the stall, desperate for some fresh air.

"Wait!" Mai called Yami before he left, "You will have to protect him...one last time."

Yami furrowed his brows and turned to her.

"Even if it means giving up your own life."

…

"Odion," Malik hugged his brother one last time, "Remember what I said, ok? A doctor is going to come all the way from America to help you get better."

Odion nodded, holding onto his bear, "Yes, I have to be a good boy."

Marik smiled from behind, watching the two talk.

"If I'm good then...can I live with you and Marik?"

"If you let this doctor help you, then yes, you can stay with me." Marik smiled.

"And Marik!" Odion added, frowning, "Don't forget about Marik."

"Yeah, don't forget about me."

Malik sighed while Odion smiled cheerfully.

"Sorry," Malik shook his head, "You can stay with me and Marik when you're better, ok? So promise me you're going to try your hardest to get better."

Odion nodded, "I want to get better, Malik."

Malik hugged Odion tightly, "I do, too."

"I do three!" Marik stepped in and hugged the both of them, trying to cheer Malik up.

….

Yugi walked ahead of Yami in a daze. He was still shaken from what the fortune teller had told him, and he couldn't get it off his mind.

Yami tilted his head as he followed behind him. Yugi must've been scared, but Yami didn't know how to make him feel any better. Why would he believe anything the woman said? Those people were just out to get money, that's all.

Yugi shivered slightly as the wind blew and he rubbed his arms, still deep in thought.

Suddenly, he snapped back to reality when he felt Yami's jacket over his shoulder. He blinked and looked up at him.

"Stop thinking about what that woman said." Yami moved to stand in front of him.

Yugi nodded slowly and tried to smile.

"Stop it, I said." Yami cupped his face and made him look at him.

"But what if-"

"Nothing," Yami shook his head, "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"But-"

"Stop it," Yami whispered, almost pleading, "As long as I'm here, nothing's going to happen to you."

Yugi's lips parted slight as he looked at him. He could see in his eyes that Yami was telling the truth. As long as he was by his side, nothing would happen to him. Yami wouldn't let it.

"She was right about one thing, "Yugi sighed, "You always protect me."

He held onto his hands as Yami traced his cheek with his thumb. Yami leaned his forehead on Yugi's and closed his eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you."

….

"Puppy, there must be something you can do…" Kaiba said as he spoke to his fiance.

"That drug was banned years ago." Joey shook his head.

"How did Pegasus get his hands on it then?"

"So it was him…"

"What do you mean?"

"When the drug was banned, we were told to destroy all evidence of the drug, that also meant that formula sheet but the original formal sheet was never found. It must have been Pegasus back then…"

"Damn it." Kaiba muttered, "So that's how he's been making the drug…."

"I'll be near impossible for me to try to make that drug again," Joey sighed, "It's been years and not to mention I was only an assistant back then."

"But it's not impossible, Puppy." Kaiba pointed out, "At least try. There are lives at steak."

…..

"How long are you going to carry me? Aren't you tired?" Yugi asked as he tilted his head to get a better view of Yami. Another mission on the list, a piggy back ride in the park.

"Is this one of your bright ideas or is this what all couples do?" Yami asked as he walked casually, not breaking a sweat.

"This is definitely not one of my ideas." Yugi shook his head apologetically, "I'm heavy, aren't I?"

"Really, really heavy." Yami agreed, fighting the smirk that was forming on his lips.

"Hey!" Yugi slapped his back.

"But we've already done this before, you know?"

"We have?"

"At the amusement park, when you-"

"Oh, God." Yugi hid his face on Yami's back remembering how sick he was after that rollercoaster ride. Yami had to carry him back.

"You sure you weren't scared?" Yami teased.

"I said I wasn't!"

"Then...do you want to go there again?!"

"NO!" Yugi shouted making Yami laugh.

"Meh…" Yugi mumbled, "What's next on the list?"

"We've pretty much done everything." Yami sighed, knowing the day was ending fast. They'd done nearly everything any normal couple would do.

"Really?" Yugi asked slowly, some what scared that it was about to end.

"It's getting dark…"

"Hmm," Yug nodded, not wanting to go back, "We still have some things left to do on the list, don't we?"

…..

"How long are you going to ignore me?" Bakura asked as he followed Ryou around the balcony.

"Don't hold your breath. It might be a while." Ryou retorted as he placed the flowes in place.

"Hey," Bakura took hold of Ryou's hand, "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry."

"Bakura, I don't need you to say sorry," Ryou said, "I just want you to trust me."

"I do," Bakura said, "I trust you."

"Then trust me when I say we need Kaiba's help."

Bakura stiffened and let go of his hands.

Ryou looked down at his hands and sighed, "You can't say you love and you trust me when things are easy and then suddenly turn against it all when things get hard."

Bakura looked away in frustration, "You don't get it."

"No, I don't." Ryou agreed, "I don't get you at all." He said before walking away.

…..

"Say everything to each other, don't keep any secrets." Yami read from the list and sighed, knowing the boys and Mana were hinting at him to tell Yugi the truth.

"Everything?" Yugi asked as they sat down on the grass. He plucked a few grass strands and looked at the fading sun in the distance.

"You know everything." Yami lied.

Yugi shook his head and looked at him, "But why does it feel like there's always something you're hiding?"

Yami stiffened.

"Even now...I feel like you're hiding something from me." He said, looking at Yami curiously. He remembered even the fortune teller had said Yami was hiding something from him, "It's strange though...i feel like it's for me you're hiding something…."

Yami straightened his expression and looked around the park.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"No, you're wrong."

Yugi nodded slowly, "I guess there's nothing you have to tell me then…"

"NO."

Yugi sighed in defeat and looked at his feet.

"There is something else I want to tell you though…"

Yugi looked up and waited.

Yami stare at Yugi for a moment before breaking into gentle smile, "If we were the...the way were today everyday...if we were together everyday...do you know what we'd be like?"

Yugi blinked and shook his head slowly.

"We'd fight all the time."

Yugi smiled as well, that's exactly how they'd be.

"You would probably tell me you hate me and then hit me."

Yugi laughed and nodded, agreeing with him.

"And every single time, I'd go running to you, apologizing, begging for you to forgive me." Yami shook his head.

"What else?"

"We'd live together." Yami sighed as he looked up at the sky, "You'd probably turn my apartment into a mess."

"Hey!" Yugi hit him and pouted.

"Everyone would come around and Ryou would have one of his aerobic classes again." He laughed.

Yugi cringed at the memory, "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"You looked like an eggplant."

"No need to remind me." Yugi shook his head, "What's else?"

Yami paused for such a long time Yugi thought he'd finished.

"I'd change for you," He suddenly said, "I'd change everything for you."

Yugi looked at him sadly.

"If you wanted me to quit Millenium, I'd do it."

Yugi looked at him wide eyed.

"Just so I know you're safe, I'd do it. Just so I can wake up every morning with you by my side."

"Yami-"

"I'd tell you I love you every morning."

Yugi's face fell slightly and his lips parted.

"I'd hug you from the back while you're cooking breakfast for me," Yami smiled as he closed his eyes, picturing it, yearning for it, "You'd kiss me goodbye before I went to work."

Yugi suddenly felt a tear trickle down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

"You'd tell me off for working too much," He continued, "And be waiting for me to come home."

Yugi looked away as more tears tell.

"Then you'd shout at me again and we'd fight-" Yami stopped when he noticed Yugi crying.

Yugi shook his head.

Yami pulled him close and Yugi hid his face in Yami's chest, "I...can't believe...we'll never...we'll never have that."

Yami tightened his jaw and hugged him tightly, afraid he was going to disappear right then and there.

…

"It's nearly ten, they should be here soon." Malik said as they finally finished decorating the balcony.

"Do you think Yugi will change his mind?" Ryou asked anxiously.

"Well, if Yami can't convince him...then I don't know what to do." Mana sighed, "God, I want to tell him so badly!"

"Me too!" Malik sighed.

"It's like you said, Malik...he has his reasons…."

"But should that mean they have to be apart?" Mana cried, "It makes no sense! If Yami told Yugi then they'd both be happy later on!"

….

There's one last thing on the list." Yami said.

Yugi waited and furrowed his brows when he saw Yami look away uncomfortably. He took the paper from him and read it, "Oh...couple rings."

Yami cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "We don't have to-"

"I want to," Yugi said sadly, "Can we?"

…

Yugi sighed in disappointment when all the stores they went to were already closed.

"Just wait a bit, I'll call someone." Yami said, getting his phone out.

"No," Yugi stopped him and tried to smile, "Never mind."

"But you wanted-"

Yugi shook his head, "Maybe It's better if we don't."

Yami clenched his jaw, his heart slowly breaking now that he knew he had so little time left and he still couldn't do anything.

"Let's just go home." Yugi whispered and walked back to the bike.

He waited by the bike sadly, not wanting to really go home. In fact, go anywhere but home. He suddenly felt Yami gently hold his hand, he turned to face him in confusion.

"I know this isn't the same but…." Yami then took one of the rings he always wore on his finger and slid it onto Yugi's, where it sat perfectly.

Yugi's lips parted as he stared at the ring. He remembered this ring, gold band with the eye of wygat on it, and everytime something was worrying Yami, he'd spin it around his finger to help him keep calm. Yugi traced his finger over the cold mand and held his breath, trying not to cry.

"Keep this with you always, ok?" Yami whispered as he looked at Yugi's hand.

Yugi wiped his tears away and nodded.

"I wish you wouldn't feel sad when you look at this." He continued and Yugi started breaking down into sobs.

…..

"Kaiba?" Malik answered his phone.

"_I'm sorry, Malik. It's not looking good."_

Malik sighed, "It's ok."

"_My fiance said he'll try what he can but...he doesn't think it's possible to make the drug again."_

Malik shook his ead, "Kaiba, what are we doing to do now?"

"_The only thing is to try to catch Pegasus before he puts your boys in danger."_

"I just have a bad feeling, Kaiba."

"_Dont. I'm here, aren't I? You three are like my younger brothers, I won't let anything happen to you three."_

"Thank you…"

"_Go get some rest now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Ok." Malik hung up and turned around to come face to face with Marik, "Marik…."

"Was that who I think it was?"

Malik looked away nervously.

"You can't be serious!" Marik growled.

"He's only trying to help-"

"The police don't help!" Marik raised his voice before turning around to walk away.

"I trusted you!" Marik stopped him, "So trust me back."

Marik turned around and stared at him.

"I'm trusting you with my brother...so trust me on this, Marik. Please?"

Marik sighed and shook his head, "I just can't trust the police."

"I'm not asking you to trust them...I'm telling you to trust me like I'm trusting you."

…

Yami stopped his bike in front of the hotel. Yugi slowly got off and stared sadly at the looming building. They still had a few more hours left but being back here made his heart beat fast, afraid he would have to force himself back to reality. He looked at the ring on his finger and covered it with his hand tightly.

**ring ring. **

Yami took his phone out as he got off the bike, "Yugi, wait. I'll just get this first."

Yugi nodded and watched Yami walk to the other side while on the phone. He sighed as he walked towards the road and looked at the empty street in front of him, except for a man walking by. He looked back at Yami who had his back facing him, Yami looked back at him for a moment before turning back around. Yugi smiled slight, why was he worrying about him all the time?

Yugi suddenly remembered the fortune teller. He furrowed his brows, _grave danger? _And why did she ask Yami for his tarot cards, too. Was it something to do with Yami? He knew he shouldn't believe in those things but why did that woman look so scared, too?

If Yugi was in danger...what was it?

"Ow!" Yugi winced when he felt a sharp sting on his arm as the man bumped into him.

"Sorry," He said and walked off.

Yugi furrowed his brows. Why did that voice sound so familiar? He rubbed his arm, it was only a tiny scratch. Maybe his arm got caught on the man's coat button or something.

"Yugi," Yami called out to him.

Yugi smiled and nodded. He looked back at the retreating man one last time before running towards Yami.

…..

"Sir," Dartz called Pegasus, "It's done."

"_Excellent, so who was the lucky one?"_

"Yugi Mutou."

"_Yugi Mutou...how perfect." _Pegasus chuckled evilly.


	67. Chapter 67

**Aw hell! I couldn't resist. Double update again today! I'll probably be taking a break for the rest of this week since I got more mid terms coming up. Anyway, hope you don't kill me and get your tissue boxes ready! You're in for another waterworks show!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU.**

**ENJOY!.**

**….**

"Are they coming yet?" Jaden whispered.

"Shh!" Mana nudged him as they sat behind the sofa in the dark.

"Are you done being angry with me yet?" Bakura asked Ryou.

"Done being angry with you?" Ryou hissed, "You're a bloody jerk sometimes!"

"That's not what I meant, Ryou...Ryou, wait!" He tried to stop him from walking away.

"SHH!" Mana whacked his arm, "I think they're here!"

They all reamined quiet as they heard the door open.

"PST? Where is everyone?"

The others groaned realizing it was Isis and Karim.

"Isis, get over here now!" Malik yanked her down behind the sofa.

….

"We don't have much time left…" Yugi said slowly was they walked to the apartment.

"Hm," Yami nodded, not wanting the day to end.

Yugi took a deep breath, "I had fun today, so thank you-"

"Our twenty four hours isn't over yet." Yami said as he reached the door.

Yugi paused before smiling bravely, "You're right...what do you want to do?"

Yami smiled to himself, "There's a lot of things I want to do with you...we just don't have enough time."

Yugi looekd at him sadly before looking away.

Yami let out a deep sigh before opening the door. As Yugi walked in after him, he stopped, wondering why it was so dark.

"Where is everyone?" He naturally whispered in the dark. Suddenly, he caught a glimpst of a dim light out in the balcony. He furrowed his brows and walked past Yami. Yami looked outside curiously too before following Yugi out.

"Oh...my...God…" Yugi gasped quiet as he stpped onto the large, beautiful decorated balcony.

A steam of pastel colored paper lanterns hung from above, draped with tiny twinkling lights that shimmered like stars. Gentle, dimly lit lights were hung all around the railings and some at the edge of the roof top.

Beautifully arranged potted flowers were hung above as well, draped upon a colorful translucent ribbons. Litted scented candles were situated into a walkway that led out to a single table in the middle of the balcony where a single red rose was placed carefully in the middle the table in a crystal vase, that gleamed and shined with the numerous twinkling lights.

Yami looked around in surprise, too. So this is what the others must have been up to while they were out. He turned to face Yugi who was still in awe.

Yugi clasped his hands together and held it under his chin just like he always did when he was happy. Yami held his gaze on him and smiled warmly, in completely awe of him instead.

"Wow…" Yugi whispered as he looked up at the lanterns and fairy lights hanging over his head. He could smell the sweet scent of flowers and he smiled brightly as he turned to face Yami.

Yami quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"Did...you?" Yugi asked expectantly as he walked past the candles on the floor.

Yami shook his head and Yugi furrowed his brows in confusion.

"If it wasn't you, then…?"

"It must have been Mana."

"Ah," Yugi nodded, slightly disappointed, "Oh...what's that?" He saw a little envelope left on the table.

He walked over to the table and picked it up, reading it out loud, "To Yugi andYami, this is a present for you. This is your…last night, don't regret anything and love each other the way you want to. Out of anyone in this whole world...you two deserve it the most." Yugi slowly looked up at Yami longling.

Suddenly some slow music started from nowhere and they both startled slightly.

***_Say Something_ cover by Victoria Justice and Max Schneider. Original by A Great Big World Ft. Christina Aguilera* **

Yami shook his head and turned back to the apartment, "Mana, come out. I know it's you."

"Let's dance."

Yami turned around wide eyed as Yugi waited for him to come to him, "What?"

Yugi pouted, "Let's...dance."

"I don't dance." Yami shooks his head.

"That's what my ex used to say, too." Yugi lied, trying to get a reaction.

Yami sighed and ruffled his hair before looking back at him.

"It says we shouldn't leave tonight with any regrets," Yugi waved the note in front of him… "I'll regret it, if we don't dance."

"You're making it hard, Yugi." Yami said quietly. Him trying to be this close was going to make it impossible to let him go later.

"I know...I'm sorry." Yugi whispered, "But still I can't help it."

He walked up to him and stood in front of him, "Can't I be selfish just a few more hours?"

Yami looked at him heartbroken, but did what he asked for.

Yami slowly traced his hand down Yugi's arm and held his hand gently. Yugi looked at their intertwined hands and smiled sadly. Yami laced his other had around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer. Yugi naturally ran his hand over his shoulder and his eyes flickered up to meet his.

"It's our first dance." Yugi smiled sweetly.

"And our last…" Yami muttered, a flicker of pain in his eyes.

Yugi bit his lip and looked down at his chest before placing his head there, "When I'm gone…" He started, "Move on with your life, ok?"

Yami shut his eyes and his automatically wrapped around Yugi tighter.

"Think of me as a faded dream and move on...find someone else to care about and love him or her more than you loved me.

"You think that's possible?"

A single tear fell from Yugi's eye, "I'd be happy if you did."

Yami couldn't bear to hear him say these things and pushed himself off before turning away. Before he could move, Yugi help onto his arms, not letting him leave.

He walked around to stand in front of him and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck before hugging him, "Listen to me, Yami. I won't be able to live if I know you're not happy here. Promise me, you'll be ok. I shouldn't be the reason you resent life. I shouldn't have that much meaning in your life...do you understand?"

Yami stood there numbly, his hands hanging by his side. So he really was going to leave. There was no changing his mind.

"There are so many people that love you, that depend on your and you don't even know it, "Yugi continued, "Don't let them down...they need you."

"But I...need you." Yami whispered sadly.

Yugi froze up slightly and stepped back.

"I...need you…"

Yugi shook his head as another tear fell from his eyes, "Don't think that way...you'll be fine without me-"

"Why do you keep trying to convince yourself that you don't matter to me?" Yami looked up at him, his face contorted with immense pain.

"Because I don't…" Yugi replied, "I shouldn't."

"But you do," Yami said, his throat tightening, "I didn't realize it before but all this time, all my life, I've been waiting for you...only you, so that I can live a better life, so how can you tell me to move on, to find someone else?"

"Ya...mi…"

"I finally found you and now you want to leave me?"

"Maybe i'm not the one then, maybe someone else-" Yugi tried so hard to convince himself Yami would be okay without him, that he didn't matter.

Yami suddenly grabbed his arms and shook his slightly, "I know how I feel about you! I've said it before and that's never going to change! Why can't you understand that?!"

Yugi stood there in shock, his heart pounding, breaking, cracking...falling apart at his words.

"I love you!" Yami cried, shaking him again, "Can't that be enough for you to stay?! I love you, Yugi!"

Yugi didn't know what to say, his eyes fluttered as tears continuously fell.

Yami took his silence as another rejection and released him from his grip. He stepped back numbly as he gripped onto his hair as he walked away.

Yugi stood there, not knowing what to do anymore. Yami's love for him was enough to make him stay. But if was Yugi's love for Yami that he was letting him go. If he stayed with Yami, slowly the truth that Yami killed Atem would eat at them, never letting them forget it. He had to leave Yami's life so that he could just see him as a small chapter in his life and nothing more.

….

"That didn't go as planned." Ryou muttered as they stood up from behind the sofa.

They turned to look at Yugi who was staring into space.

"I can't take this anymore, "Malik shook his head, "I think we need to tell him."

"Don't do anything yet," Bakura stopped him, "Let me go talk to Pharaoh, see if I can convince him."

"I'll come too." Jaden and Marik said.

"Same." Yusei said, heading out with them.

"You guys go talk to Yugi." Karim nodded at them before following Yusei out.

They turned back to Yugi and slowly made their way over to him.

"Yugi?" Ryou spoke softly.

Yugi kept staring sadly at the lanterns above him.

"Oh, Yugi…" Mana ran to him and hugged him from the side. Yugi stood there limply, unable to speak.

"Yugi?" Ryou called him again.

Yugi slowly turned to look at him as another tear fell, "Ryou...help me…"

Ryou covered his mouth his his hand, his heart pained to see his best friend in this state.

"I can't hold it anymore." Malik stepped forward.

"Malik!" Isis stopped him and shook her head.

"Isis…" Malik looked helpless, "I can't stand to see Yugi like this."

"Trust Pharaoh...it needs to be him that tells Yugi. Only him." Isis whispered, looking at Yugi pitifully.

…

"DAMN IT!" Yami kicked the wall near the elevator and sank down onto the floor. He propped his arm up on his bent knee while he rubbed his face with the other in frustration.

"Pharaoh!" Yusei and the boys came running out of the apartment.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura kneeled down and tried to help him up but Yami just shrugged him off and shook his head.

"Pharaoh...come on." Marik tried to too.

Yami shook his head and raked his fingers through his hair.

"This isn't helping anyone." Yusei said calmly, "Come on, let's get you up."

Yami finally let Yusei pull him up but he still remained leaning on the wall as he stood up.

"Pharaoh...I know you're not going to like what i have to say but you need to tell Yugi."

Yami shook his head frantically, "No...I can't…"

"This is only hurting him more and you!" Bakura shouted.

"No, it's keeping him safe! I'm keeping Yugi safe!" Yami raised his voice before making his way to the elevator.

"This isn't the way!" Bakura pulled him back.

….

Isis stopped Malik, "Pharaoh needs to be the one to tell him."

Malik sighed and turned away.

Isis looked at Yugi and slowly made her way to him, "Yugi...how much do you love him?"

Yugi looked up in confusion.

Mana looked at Isis too before releasing Yugi and stepping back.

"How much do you love him?" Isis repeated.

Yugi just stood there, unable to answer.

"Do you know how much he loves you?"

Yugi closed his eyes and nodded.

"So you know that he'd do anything for you. He'd give his own life for you!" Isis cried.

"I know…" Yugi nodded.

"So...why can't you give up the past for him?"

Yugi's eyes shot open and he looked at Isis in surprise.

"What happened to your brother was a terrible incident," Isis said, "But that's in the past now, Yugi."

Yugi shook his head and looked away, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Your brother would have wanted you to be happy-"

"No!" Yugi shouted, "Atem would never be happy with this! It's not right!"

"There are a lot of things not right in this world...but it depends on the way you look at things."

"Isis is right, Yugi." Ryou spoke up now.

Yugi stepped back in shock, "Are you telling me to...to stay with the man that killed Atem?!"

"No, he's telling you to stay with the man you love." Isis placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "When you look at it from another perspective, it's not right that two poeple that were made for eachother...two people that need each other to live have to be separated so unfairly."

Yugi hung his head low and shook his head.

"Yugi, my brother needs you." Mana said quietly, almost begging, "Don't do this to him, please…"

….

"This isn't the way!" Bakura pulled him back.

"IT IS!"

"No!" Yusei stepped in. " It's the only way you know!'

Yami looked at him, understanding.

"I told you this before, you're thinking like Pharaoh," He continued, "But Yugi...he doesn't know Pharaoh, he only know Yami."

Yami's face fell. Yugi was one of the few people that called him by his real name. It had always felt like Yugi refused to link him with Pharoah and all the bad things he'd done at Pharaoh.

"You need to protect him differently." Yusei placed his hand on his shoulder, "He's not one of us."

…..

"Don't do this to him." Mana begged.

Yugi shook his head, fighting back the tears.

"For the guy who has always put you first," Isis pleaded now, "Can't you forget the past for him?!"

"Isis, please don't…"

"When Pharaoh found out you betrayed him, not once did the thought of hurting you cross his mind." Isis raised her voice, "For him, not forgiving you was never an option! He knew he couldn't live without you! So why can't you do the same?!"

"Isis…" Yugi shut his eyes as they backed him up into a corner, confusing him.

"He loves you to death Yugi! Why can't you see that?!"

"What about Atem? What...what about my brother?!" Yugi shouted, "I can't forget him! I can't! My brother...he loved me, too!"

Malik stepped forward, "You're right. Atem loved you to death, that's why he would hate himself seeing you in this state!"

Yugi's damp eyes shot to him in shock.

"Atem wanted nothing but for you to be happy. It was always that way, Yugi. He just wanted you happy," Ryou wiped his own tears, "Do you want to take that away rom him, too?"

"Ryou…" Yugi gasped.

"Your happiness is with Pharaoh. If you want to be happy, if you want Pharaoh to be happy...if you want Atem to be happy, then for goodness sake, Yugi, don't bloody run away! Work things out with him! I know deep down you two can get through this! You've been through enough together, you'll get through this, too!"

…

"He's not of us." Yusei said.

"I don't know any other way…"

"You do...tell him the truth."

Yami furrowed his brows and shook his head. He furrowed his brows and shook his head. He started to panic at the thought of Yugi finding out the truth. His dead cold body. Lifeless. Dead.

"Pharaoh," Marik stepped toward him but Yami pushed them away as he stepped back.

"You're only making things worse this way!" Bakura snapped.

"You're meant to be on my side! You out of everyone should know why I'm doing this!" Yami shouted at the boys.

"Pharaoh, please-"

"ENOUGH!" Yami growled, "That's enough! I don't want to hear anymore of this, got it?!"

"Pharaoh!"

"THAT'S A F*CKING ORDER!" Yami growled before turning around.

"NO!" Yusei stepped forward again.

Yami slowly turned around in shock.

"I've followed you nearly all my life, do you know hy?" Yusei asked, "Because I've always thought whatever you do, you do for us, you do it for Millenium! But this isn't right! You're taking the blame for something you didn't even do!"

"Yusei, that's enough!" Yami muttered, clenching his jaw.

"He's right!" Bakura intervened, "He was your best friend! You two were as close as brothers! Don't act like taking the blame for Atem's murder doesn't hurt you!"

"Are you two not going to stop?" Yami muttered angrily again, "I killed him!"

"You didn't kill him! Pegasus drugged him! You had no choice and Yugi needs to bloody know!" Bakura growled, shoving Yami against the wall, "You need to tell him-" Bakura suddenly stopped when he saw someone from the corner of his eye.

Yami frowned when he say the others' shocked faces. He suddenly sensed someone and turned back to the apartment. His face fell and he felt every hair on his body stand forward.

There amongst the small group of people, stood Yugi.

…...

**Uh-oh…Yugi knows now! What's going to happen? *GASP!* **

**If you didn't listen to the song I incorporated for their dance, I suggest you do while reading it. ****_Say Something_**** is one of my favorite songs and definitely one of the more emotional songs I've listened to. I thought it was fitting for them for some reason and believe me I thought of a lot of different songs to use but I this one stuck out to me the most. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and until next time! ^^ **


	68. Chapter 68

**Hello! So, I decided I'd update one last time before going on my "study spree" so I don't leave you guys in too much pain. ;) Anyway, things are about to get a lot darker, a lot more emotional, and a lot more violent so prepared you hearts! Hope you enjoy…maybe…you might just kill me. Lol. Anyway, please review and THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

**….**

Yugi's face mirrored Yami's, his lips were parted and he felt like his sol had just left his body. What did he just hear? He couldn't quite register it, but his eyes were fixated on Yami.

The moment was filled with silence and Yugi could only see Yami. He didn't want to believe all this time Yami had lied to him. For what possible reason would he do this to him?

Without him knowing, the tears fell one by one down his cheeks as he continued to stare at Yami, frozen on spot.

Inside, Yami was panicking. He was almost praying that Yugi hadn't heard anything. He could risk him knowing the truth. But he knew from the look Yugi had on his face now he knew and there was no turning back.

"You…" Yugi breathed out.

He suddenly shook his head, not understanding.

"No…" Yugi looked at the floor trying to make sense of what was going on, "You...you're the one who killed Atem, right?"

Yami clenched his jaw, not saying anything.

"You...told me…" Yugi muttered, still searching the floor, "You told me yourself!" Yugi looked up at him finally, "You killed my brother...you said!"

Yami rolled his hands into fists and closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

"I...don't understand." Yugi turned to Ryou and pulled his arm, "Ryou...you heard it, too right? I don't...what's going on?"

Ryou bit his trembling lip, "I'm so sorry for not telling you…"

Yugi's hand slipped off of Ryou's as he looked at his best friend in disbelief, hurt flashed in his eyes. What the hell was going on?!

"It was for you-"

Yugi shook his head and turned to Malik, "Malik! It's not true, right? I haven't been in this much f*cking pain for no reason, right?!"

Malik looked away and tried to hold his tears back.

"Oh, God…" Yugi gasped as he took a step back, hysterical at this point.

"Yugi…"

"NO!" Yugi whipped around to face Yami, "Don't you f*cking dare!"

Yami slowly stepped forward.

"NO! Stay away!" Yugi cried, having a near nervous breakdown right before their eyes, "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Everyone remained silent, only Yami made his way to him slowly.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY!"

But Yami just shook his head and kept walking to him.

Yugi stepped back, "Is it true? You didn't...you...didn't kill my brother?"

Yami took a deep breath and looked into Yugi's eyes before nodding slowly.

Yugi held onto the wall and gasped for air. His breathing shortened and he slid onto the hard ground in shock.

Yami kneeled in front of him without saying a word and reached for Yugi's hand.

"NO!" Yugi hit his hand away and clutched his heart tightly, "You...how could you do this to me?!"

"I'm...sorry-"

Yugi hit his chest and pushed him away, "ALL THIS TIME! I'VE BEEN THINKING IT WAS YOU! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!"

"I...wanted to protect you." Yami reached for his arm again.

"I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF! HOW IS THAT PROTECTING ME?!" Yugi cried, gripping onto his hair, tears streaming endlessly down his face, "I wanted...to die...because of you, Yami...you...made me like this…."

Yami shook his head and pulled Yugi to him.

"How could you do this to me, Yami?!" Yugi sobbed in his arms.

Yami hugged him tightly and pressed his lips against his head.

Yugi sobbed heavily as he tried to push him off, "I hate you! How could you?! Get off of me!"

Yami just hugged him tighter.

"Get off! I hate you!" Yugi cried, still struggling.

"I'm sorry." Yami held him tight, "I really am."

Yugi sobbed and finally loosened his hands gripped onto Yami's shirt and looked up at him, wounded, "Why, Yami? Why would you do that?"

Yami clenched his teeth, "I'm sorry….I was just...scared of losing you. I wanted to protect you….I'm sorry."

Yugi tightened his grip, "It...it wasn't you?"

Yami shook his head slowly.

"It really wasn't? Promise?" Yugi needed to be sure this time.

"I promise."

Yugi bit his lip and leaned on Yami, crying. "Thank...you…"

Yami looked down at him.

"Thank you…it wasn't you…." Yugi whispered. In the midst of finding it was Pegasus and not Yami that killed Atem, in the midst of the betray he felt from Yam, the anger towards Pegasus….the feeling that stood out the most in his heart...was relief.

…

"Sir, can I ask you...what do you plan to do now?" Dartz asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to get the B7 from Millenium."

"How?"

"Little Yugi boy's life is at stake here...soon he'll start to wither away, and we will use this to get the B7. We'll trade the antidote for Yugi for the B7."

"Antidote?" Dartz asked, "I thought there wasn't one-"

"There isn't." Pegasus laughed, "But they won't know that, will they?"

Dartz grinned along now, "Do you want me to contact Millenium then?"

"Why?"

"To get the B7 from them now that Yugi-"

"Has been poisoned," Pegasus grinned, "Not yet."

"But, Sir-"

"I said not yet!" Pegasus turned to Dartz, "You see, Dartz...you could say I'm a bit of a sadist."

Dartz stood there confused.

"If I contact Millenium and tell them I'll only save Yugi if they give me the B7, they'll come running here and do it...now where's the fun in that?" Pegasus stood up and looked out the window at the dark, cold night, "I want them to suffer...I want Yugi to suffer, show them never to mess with someone like me ever again."

….

Yugi woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling. He was back in Yami's apartment now and he looked for him, but like always, he was long gone before he was awake. He sat up on the bed, his mind miles away. He didn't know where the others were and to be honest, he didn't want to see any of them right now. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything.

_So...Yami didn't kill Atem….Pegasus did._

Yugi's hand grabbed at the sheets beneath him at the thought.

_Atem was drugged? _He was Yami's best friend.

The realization hit him and he took a sharp breath of air. All this time, he'd been so horrible to Yami even though all Yami did was try to help him and Atem. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, he'd treated him so badly, he'd shouted at him, hit him, told him that he could never forgive him and he took all of it without a single word back.

_He must have been hurting so much, _Yugi thought, _All because of me…._

….

"Find every single gang or crime organization Pegasus has worked with and bring them to me," Yami ordered, "I want to know what he's up to."

Jaden nodded and left Mana's apartment.

"Yusei, trace all this recent activities, tap his phone, hack into his computer...don't miss a single thing, do you hear me?"

"I'll get onto it right away."

"Yusei, I'll help." Ryou said and followed him out.

"We must have missed something before, "Yami muttered, "He must be up to something. He knows the boys know about him so why hasn't he acted yet?"

"Don't worry, Yami. Nothing is going to happen to them." Mana reassured him.

Yami looked at Mana and smiled weakly.

"Marik, get the cameras around his house and workplace." Bakura added, "We need to know where he is twenty-four-seven now."

"On it." Marik nodded and turned to leave.

…

Yugi's eyes flickered open at the thought of Pegasus.

He was the reason all this was happening in the first place. Indescribable hatred that Yugi never felt before ran through his veins and he tightened his jaw to control himself. But he knew Pegasus had to pay for what he did to Atem, what he did to everyone.

Yugi wanted to kill him, he wanted to erase Pegasus from his life forever. He angrily stood up and stormed out of the room without thinking twince but stopped when he saw Mahad in the lounge.

"Mahad?"

"Yugi," Mahad stood up and bowed, "Sorry, Pharaoh told me to keep an eye on you."

Yugi sighed but turned away from him and smiled weakly, "Okay then..."

He went back into the room and closed the door behind him.

Yami wasn't going to give up was he? He must have known Yugi would try to go after Pegasus. But Yami locking him up like this wasn't going to stop him. Pegasus had to pay for what he did to Atem. He was going to make that motherf*cker suffer.

He took a deep breath and put on a smile before opening the door again.

Mahad turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Mahad...could you go up and see if Mana or the boys have something I can take for a headache?" Yugi rubbed his head, pretending to be in pain.

"Are you not feeling well?" Mahad asked worriedly.

"No, don't worry about it. It's just a little headache."

"Ok...I'll be right back. Go back to your room and rest, ok?" Mahad said and walked out of the apartment.

Yugi watched him go and his smiled dropped. He turned back to the apartment and looked around, he knew Yami always kept a gun here. He just had to find it before Mahad came back.

Yugi ran to the lounge and opened up the drawers and looked under the table and in vases. He quickly looked towards Shimon's room to make sure he wasn't awake and ran into Yami's room, hoping to find the gun there.

…

"He's up to something, Bakura. I know it!" Yami muttered as they stood in the kitchen, "He knows the boys are with us, so why isn't he doing anything?"

"That's what's worrying me, too." Bakura mumbled as he stared into space, "And I have a feeling he's going to use the boys to get what he wants."

Yami's eyes flickered up to him and his expression grew dark, knowing Bakura was speaking the truth.

"Where's Mana?" Mahad suddenly appeared by the kitchen door.

Yami's eyes widened, "What are you doing here?!"

"Yugi said he had a headache and wanted some medication-"

You left him?!" Yami ran past him and out of the apartment.

"Idiot!" Bakura sighed angrily before glaring at Mahad.

…

"Where is it?!" Yugi mumbled as he fumbled through the drawers inside the room. He covered his face in frustration, where would Yami hide his gun?

Suddenly, he turned to the bathroom and ran in there, throwing everything off the shelves and trying to find the gun.

"Ah!" He winced suddenly in pain and he rolled his sleeve up to reveal a small blue circle where he'd been scratched the night before. He furrowed his brows but quickly shooks his head, thinking it was just a bruise and left the bathroom.

"Where would he put it?" He turned to go into the walk in closet and pushed the clothes aside as he looked for the gun.

"Come on!" He hugged as he pushed all the clothes aside.

"Looking for this?"

Yugi suddenly spun around and saw Yami standing by the door, his gun held out to him. Yugi held his breath, avoiding his gaze. "This isn't you, Yugi. You're not like this. But Hell, here, have it!"

Yugi's eyes flickered up to his in shock.

Yami looked at him calmly, "Take the gun. I want to see what you're going to do with it."

"You think this is funny?"

"No," Yami said bluntly, "There's nothing funny about killing someone."

Yugi frowned and looked away, "He's not just someone...he….he killed Atem! He deserves to die!"

Yami laughed and shook his head, a bitter smile spread across his face, "You sound just like me."

Yugi blinked and looked up at him.

"Did I make you this way?" Yami asked sincerely, "If so, you've changed….you're not the Yugi I feel in love with."

Yugi's face fell, Yami's words slowly eating at him.

"You changed me." He said whispered, "But could I have not see that...I changed you, too?"

Yugi slowly shooks his head, "He killed my brother! I can't-"

"Don't you know we're trying to catch him already?!" Yami shouted, "I said I'll do it, didn't I?!"

Yugi looked away.

"Why won't you just think straight for once?! Do you want to die?!"

"He killed Atem! I need to do it for him!"

Yami tightened his jaw and looked straight at him, "I know what it's like to hate every single dwom thing in this world! It's tiring and miserable! Do you really want to live that way?! Do you think Atem wanted his for you?!"

Yugi startled slightly and bit his lip.

"If you do, then you're going the right f*cking way!" Yami threw the gun and it landed in front of Yugi, "You want that kind of life?! Fine! You can go kill Pegasus then! Or you can try anyway!"

Yugi stared at the gun in front of him, frozen in place.

"But know this much," Yami said seriously, "Once you go, there's no turning back. Soon enough, you'll hate yourself...you'll hate everyone else, and you will lose every single damn person in your life...including me."

Yugi snapped his eyes open and looked at him in shock as a tear fell down his face.

Yami sighed and turned away from him before walking out of the room.

Yugi stared at the doorway before he turned to the gun on the floor. He slowly picked it up with shaking hands and looked at it painstakingly, as if deciding what to do.

….

"There's nothing unusual in this work computer. " Yusei sighed, "I've checked a dozen times."

"He couldn't have." Ryou shook his head as he looked at the laptop screen, "It'd be too risky but Kaiba did say-"

"Kaiba?"

Ryou's eyes widened at the slip up and he straightened up, "Um…."

"You've been talking to your chief about this, haven't you?"

Ryou sighed and looked at Yusei, "Look, I know you don't like it but we can't do this on our own."

Yusei shook his head, "Unbelievable! After everyhting, you're still going behind our back."

"How is this going behind-no! I'm trying to help." Ryou explained, "He know Pegasus is up to something big and the sooner we find out, the better."

"And how is involving your chief, helping?" Yusei raised a brow.

"We need someone inside the force to keep an eye and give us heads up-"

"What are you two whispering about?"

The two startled and saw Bakura walking towards them. Ryou glanced nervously at Yusei.

"What's going on?" Bakura's eyes narrowed, noticing something was off.

"Um...we...were…" Ryou stuttered.

"Nothing," Yusei interrupted, "Just work. You want to help?"

Bakura shrugged and sat down.

Ryou sighed in relief, "I need a drink." He said and stood up, going to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" Bakura nudged Yusei.

"You,"

"Is he still mad?"

"What do you think?" Yusei smirked, "Be careful, Thief. If you carry on this way, he might want to go to a better guy." He winked.

"OI!"

"Just saying," Yusei teased, "He is cute-"

"FUDO!" Bakura growled.

….

Yugi finally stepped out of the bedroom and peered into the darkness. He knew Yami was here somewhere, so he slowly walked towards the lounge.

And just like he thought, Yami was sitting there, his face buried in his hands.

Yugi slowly walked to him and placed the gun on the table in front of him.

Sensing someone there, Yami looked up and saw Yugi putting the gun slowly on the table.

Yami followed him with his eyes as he sat down beside him and curled his legs onto the sofa. Yugi then wrapped his arms around his arm and leaned against him, "I don't want to be this way anymore…."

Yami looked down at him as Yugi whispered, clutching onto his arm tightly.

"I don't want to lose you…"

Yami sighed and traced his face before lifting his chin so he could look at him. He frowned at the sigh of tears in Yugi's eyes and he quickly wiped the ones that fell. Yami's lips parted slightly as he tried to say something.

"Please…" Yugi stopped when he felt his throat constrict, "So...please...don't fall out of love with me."

Yami shook his head and turned to him before cupping Yugi's face.

Yugi lowered his eyes as he tried hard not to cry.

"Yugi," Yami sighed, "When I said...I mean that's not what I meant…"

Yugi closed his eyes and sniffed.

"Yugi, look at me." Yami titled his head up, "I didn't mean that. I love you! How many times do I have to tell that that's never going to change."

Yugi wiped his tears and nodded.

"More than anything else in this world, I want you to be safe." Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's, "More than anything, I want you to stay by my side...how can you even think that I don't…" He sighed, not knowing how to explain himself.

Yugi looked up at him with large, shimmering eyes, "Promise?"

"Promise...all I was trying to say was...I don't want you to end up like me. I'd...hate myself if I ever let you become like me."

Yugi shook his head, "Why? There's nothing wrong with you...I fell in love with you, remember?"

Yami sighed softly. There it was again, that warm feeling Yugi fave him with just his words alone. Just like at the beginning, when his words and actions made him look at life from another perspective, a better one, made him feel like he wasn't bad.

Yugi furrowed his brows, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," Yami sighed sadly, "Just don't ever leave me."

"You won't even let me if I tried." Yugi pouted.

"I'm being serious, Yugi."

"So am I. I trust you more than anyoen else in this world. i know you'll protect me no matter what."

…..

"_Sir, Pegasus just left his house with the same man that Malik identified as the one that was after them," One of the Millenium members informed Yusei through the phone._

"Follow him. Find out where he's going." Yusei ordered before hanging up.

"What was that?" Marik asked.

"Pegasus left his house, you think it's safe to plant the camera in now?" Karim asked.

"Let's go." Mark grabbed his gun and walked out of the office.

….

"So…" Bakura awkwardly stood by the door of Yusei's kitchen.

Ryou looked up and glared at him.

"You still mad?"

"What do you think?"

Bakura sighed, "Alright, this is getting bloody ridiculous now."

"HA!" Ryou scoffed before walking past him.

"Ryou, wait!" Bakura stepped in front of him, "What do you want me to do then? Tell me and I'll do it."

"Let Kaiba-"

"Anything but that." Bakura pleaded.

Ryou sighed heavily, "Then there's nothing you can go!"

"So you're going to act like this until-"

"I'm acting like anything!" Ryou shouted, "This is how I feel! If you don't like the way I'm 'acting' then I'm sure there are hundreds of boys and girls who would just loooove do act just the way you bloody like!" He spat before walking away.

…..

"Isis, how's it going?" Malik asked as he walked into the lab.

"I just can't get it right."

"We'll try again…."

"I've tried this with that, that with this and still nothing!" Isis sighed as she stared at the chemicals on her counter.

"Isis, it's ok. Kaiba is trying to get the formula sheet for us remember?"

Isis shook her head, "I don't know why but I just have this feeling that we need to make this antidote quickly."

"Isis…"

"And what if the antidote doesn't work?" Isis looked at Malik nervously, "It's all over."

…..

"Oi! Are you breaking up with me?!" Bakura followed Ryou out of the kitchen.

Yugi's eyes widened as Ryou walked to him and sat beside him.

"OI!"

"Do you want me to leave?" Yusei asked, looking back and forth between Ryou and Bakura.

"No," Ryou sighed, "Let's get back to work."

Yusei eyes Ryou and Bakura quietly.

Bakura took a deep breath and tried to stay calm, "What you're asking me...I can't do it."

Ryou slammed the file on the table and stood up, "No! You won't do it! It's not a matter of _can't _do it, you don't _want _to do!"

"And you know why?!"

"It wasn't Kaiba that locked you in jail, Bakura!" Ryou shouted, "Not everyone in the police force is corrupt!"

"To me they are!"

"Being in the police was my life before I came to Millenium! I trusted them with my life! How can you say they're all corrupt?!"

"They betrayed you!"

"NO! Pegasus betrayed me! One person! It doesn't mean every single one of them betrayed me! But for you, one person's wrong doing makes you think there's no one in this world that can be trusted!"

"Can you f*cking blame me?!" Bakura snarled, "You don't think I wanted to trust the police?! I wanted to be in the police! And they turned their back on me! They didn't even investigate my case properly and just threw me aside, letting me rot in jail for three years! And you expect me to trust them?!"

"Then trust me!" Ryou cried, "Just me! Don't look anywhere else and just blindly trust me!"

"I can't...I'm sorry, Ryou…"

"Fine, whatever." Ryou looked away and shook his head before walking away from him.

"Bakura," Yusei stood up.

"Am I wrong?"

"No," Yusei shook his head, "But neither is he."

Bakura looked at Yusei.

"You just need to figure out whether it should be you that sacrifices or him." Yusei patted his shoulder, "Come on. I need to go talk to Pharaoh about something."

….

"_Pharaoh, we've installed the cameras and tapped his phone." Marik informed Yami._

"Good. Get back here soon. We need to start recording his movements."

"_You got it, boss."_

Yami hung up and turned around to see Yugi.

Yugi looked at his phone, "Was that about...Pegasus?"

"Yeah, we're just keeping an eye on him."

Yugi nodded and slowly turned around. Yami sighed, "I know what you're thinking. But I'm not going to let him off easy for what he did."

Yugi smiled weakly, "I know...I just…"

"Trust me," Yami walked up him, "I want to kill him, too...but we need to clear your name first. Once you and the boys have your lives back, he'll get what's coming to him."

Yugi sighed and placed his hand on Yami's chest and looked up at him.

Yami furrowed his brows, noticing Yugi looking paler than usual, "Are you...not feeling well?"

"I'm just tired…."

"Go in and get some rest, then." Yami whispered tender, sweeping Yugi's bangs out of his face.

Yugi nodded and smiled weakly, "Ok."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be the boys." Yami looked at the door.

"They probably need to see you," Yugi stepped back, "I'm just going to go lie down for a bit, ok?"

"Hmm," He stepped forward and gently kissed Yugi's forehead before letting him go.

"Pharaoh," Yusei and Bakura entered, "We need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"We know it was Pegasus behind Shada and Atem's death…." Yusei started.

"Yeah…." Yami waited.

"Atem was sent to find out who the traitor was when the B7 was solf off by anther source, remember? Same with Shada, we sent him with Karim to find out who was trading B7 out of the country."

Yami grimaced, realizing what was going on.

"Meaning, Pegasus was behind the B7 trading and behind the IS theft. It's the only explanation." Bakura crossed his arms over his chest.

Yami's face fell, "That means...the boys are in danger…"

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't done anything to them yet because he's planning on using them against us to get the B7, otherwise he would have tried to hurt the boys already, no...he's up to something."

…

Yugi sat up on the bed and scrunched his face when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He gasped for air but that only made it worse.

"Ah…" He pushed himself up and went into the bathroom.

He looked at the mirror and realized how pale he looked. He shook his head and splashed some water in his face.

"Ahhh." Yugi suddenly clutched onto his stomach and slid to the floor in pain.

…

Someone knocked on the door and Yusei walked over to open it. It was the boys, Mana, and Isis.

"Sorry," Mana apologized, "We wanted to see Yugi...is he ok?"

"He's sleeping." Yami nodded towards the bedroom.

"Why do you three look so serious?" Isis asked, noticing the tension in the room.

"Nothing," Bakura shook his head, "Just Pegasus."

"We need to figure out what he's up to."

"Can't we just kill him?" Bakura groaned in aggrevation.

"No," Yami shook his head, "Not yet. We need to clear the boys' names first. We just need to find evidence against him, that's all."

"It might be easier...if you…" Mana eyed the boys nervously, "If you...got help."

"Help?" Yami furrowed his brows, "What kind of help?"

"Malik stepped forward nervously, "Pegasus is behind the drugging, we know that now...actually..Isis...had been trying to make an antidote for the drug."

The gang looked at Isis in shock, "Is that possible?"

"Maybe," She said slowly, "I don't know yet...but the only way to makte the antidote is...to get the drug."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like an antivenom for snake bites, it has to be made from the same poison itself."

"But why are you making one?" Yusei asked.

"Because it's strange Pegasus hasn't tried to track us down yet," Ryou sighed, "We think...he might try to use the drug on one of us."

Bakura and the boys stiffened.

"If he does, we need to have antidote ready." Malik continued.

"That's why we need help," Mana said, "The police chief is on our side-"

"The police chief?" Yami asked, this was the first time hearing this.

"Yes, Yami. Jut listen before get angry, please? His fiance used to work in the same lab as Pegasus, it's possible he might be able to make the drug or even better, the antidote."

Yami looked at the boys in silence.

"Also….you need help tracking him down and Kaiba knows a lot about Pegasus. If we let him help, we might be able to find evidence against Pegasus before he does anything drastic."

Yami turned to the guys in disbelief, "Did you two know about this?"

Yusei and Bakura looked away.

Yami sighed, "And what if this...Kaiba...your police chief of yours turns out to be on Pegasus' side."

"He's not!" Ryou argued.

"It's fine you saying that Ryou, but you're part of Millenium now. You can't just go around blindly trusting people." Yami said, making Bakura's eyes flicker towards Ryou.

"But he is, he's someone I trust."

Yami shook his head, "No...I'm sorry, but no-"

"Let's do it." Bakura stepped forward.

Ryou blinked slightly in shock.

Yami looked at Bakura in shock as well, "Out of everyone..._you _want help from the police?"

Bakura jaw tightened, it was hard for him to accept it, too. but he wanted to trust Ryou, he wanted to do it for him.

"You said the boys are in danger," Bakura said, "If working with their chief means bringing this guy down, then we should do it."

Ryou broke into a sad but warm smile, knowing he was doing it for him.

Yami sighed and looked back at the boys, "Ok...but I don't want him anywhere near this place or HQ. Everything that needs to be said is done over the phone, understood?"

The boys smiled and nodded.

"Can we go see Yugi now, please?" Mana begged.

"He's sleeping, Mana."

"Please, Yami? I'll just peek in and leave." Mana said, making her way to the room wihtout listening to his answer.

Ryou looked at Bakura and smiled. Bakura smiled half-heartedly, he didn't feel good about what he was doing but if it means keeping Ryou safe, then Hell! He needed to do it.

Ryou noticed the smile and walked towards him.

"Are you still mad now?" Bakura asked.

Ryou shook his head.

"You still want to break up with me?" Bakura teased, his eyes still serious.

Ryou pouted, "I'm sorry...I pushed you a lot, didn't I?"

"Only now you noitced?"

"Sorry…"

Bakura smiled and kissed Ryou's cheek. Ryou smiled shyly and traced his hair behind his ear.

"I'm trusting you blindly, Ryou...don't let me down, ok?"

Ryou could sense the vulnerability in his voice and in his eyes. He traced his hands on Bakura shoulders and leaned in to kiss him.

….

"Yugi?" Mana peeped through the door but it was empty, "Huh? I thought Yami said he was sleeping?"

Mana pouted and thought he might be in Shimon's room. As she closed the door behind her, she heard somoen coughing insie the bathroom. Mana furrowed her brows and walked back into the room.

Someone was coughing violently from inside the bathroom.

"Yugi?" Mana ran to the bathroom door and knocked, "Yugi?! Is that you?!"

Yugi continued to cough. He clutched his shirt and pulled at it as he felt like something was squeezing his lungs, suffocating him.

"YUGI!" Mana kept banging on the door, hearing Yugi inside, "Oh, God…" Finally, she turned and ran out to find the others.

Yugi gasped for air as he felt like he was going to faint but he couldn't stop coughing, his ribs and chest aching painfully.

…

"Yami!" Mana ran towards the others, "YUGI!'

"What's wrong?!" Yami stood up in an instant.

"Yugi!" Mana panicked and Yami ran past her to their room, followed by the others.

Yami ran into the room and banged on the door, "Yugi! YUGI!"

Yugi heard Yami's voice and panicked. He didn't want Yami to see him like this but he felt too weak to even utter a word. When he tried to speak, he started coughing uncontrollably again.

"SHIT!" Yami cursed when he heard him cough again, "OPEN UP! YUGI!"

"What's going on?!" Ryou asked anxiously.

"He was coughing and wouldn't open the door!" Mana cried.

"Yugi!" Malik ran to the door and pounded on it, desperate to get to Yugi.

Inside, Yugi clutched his heart with one hand and covered his mouth with the other as he continued to cough.

"MOVE!" Yami shouted and slammed his body against the door. Bakura joined in to help him but the damn door wouldn't budge.

"DAMN IT!" Yami grabbed his gun before furiously shooting at the door handle.

The boys stepped back in shock but Yami continued to shoot at it. After that, he kicked the door and it flung open.

"Yugi!" Yami gasped when he saw Yugi on the floor, covering his mouth with his hands.

He ran to him an fell onto his knees in front of of Yugi, "Yugi!" He pulled him closer and tried to make him look at him, "What's wrong?!"

But Yugi just shooks his head, his mouth still covered with his hands. He felt so faint and tired that his eyes slowly started to close.

"Yugi!" Yami shook him again.

"Yugi!" Ryou shouted. He was about to run to him but stopped when he noticed something. His heart froze.

Slowly, Yugi leaned on Yami's chest as he breathed heavily.

"Someone call the doctor!" Yami stared down at Yugi in completely anguish and helplessness.

"What's that?" Ryou gulped as he pointed at Yugi's hand.

Yami looked down at Yugi as his hand slipped off his mouth and landed by his side...full of blood.


	69. Chapter 69

**Since I had time...Double update today! Hope you enjoy…or scream, cry? Idk…whatever emotion you're feeling. Lol. Thank you for all your support! Please review!**

**…...**

"What do you mean he's fine?!" Yami grabbe the doctor's collar and shook him, "He was coughing up blood!"

"S-sir…" The doctor tried to free himself.

"Yami," Mana tried to stop him but Malik pulled her back.

"You're telling me there's nothing wrong with him?!" Yami muttered through gritted teeth.

"Pharaoh, leave him." Bakura tried to pull Yami back.

"Are you joking with me right now?!" Yami shook the doctor before shovering him off harshly.

Yami raked his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"I...I did all the tests on him," The doctor stuttered, "And I can't find anything-"

"THEN LOOK AGAIN!" Yami growled, "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM!"

"Yes, sir…" The doctor bowed nervously.

"And if you don't find out what's wrong with him….I swear I'm going to…." Yami stopped himself and shut his eyes tightly.

The doctor gulped and left the room quickly.

…

"Isis, I feel fine." Yugi said as Isis took his blood pressure. Yugi sat on the bed and watched Isis anxiously double chekc everything, "Isis?"

"Shh!" Isis furrowed her brows in concentration as she finished taking his blood pressure.

"I'm fine." Yugi said again.

He really did feel fine. Which was strange since not even 3 hours ago, he was coughing up blood. But the doctor and Isis couldn't find anything wrong wit him, no infections, diseases, clear x ray and scan results, perfectly normal and healthy working body.

But unlike Yugi, that just made Isis and the others even more nervous. No one just coughs up blood for no reason.

Isis sighed and shook her head, "I just don't understand."

"Because there's nothing wrong with me, "Yugi pulled her arm to make her look at him, "See!" He smiled brightly.

Isis broke in a small smile, "You really feel okay?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "You're worse than Yami."

"You were coughing up blood!" Isis exclaimed, "Of course we're going to be worried about you, stupid!"

"Well I'm not coughing up blood now am I?" Yugi sighed and took the covers off, about to stand up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Isis pushed him back onto the bed.

"But, Isis-"

"Shut up and rest!" Isis ordered, "You've been through so much lately your body was probably tired, that's why-"

"Exactly!" Yugi beamed, "You solved it!"

"Exactly!" Isis imitated him, "So go to sleep."

"Fine…" Yugi mumbled in defeat.

…..

The others stood up when Isis stepped out.

"Is he ok?!" Yami was the first to run to Isis.

"He's resting. Leave him to rest for a bit, okay?"

Yami sighed and nodded slowly.

"Do you still not know what's wrong with him? Ryou asked worriedly, "I mean how can a normal, healthy person suddenly start coughing up…" He stopped himself and sat back down, "There must be something up…"

"Don't worry, we'll find out. I've sent for some more tests." Isis informed them, "Hopefully they'll tell us what's wrong with him."

"Is...he in pain?" Yami whispered,.

Isis shook her head, "He looks and feels normal...that's what's so strange...as if nothing happened to him."

The others frowed in confusion, how was that even possible?'

**Ring ring!**

"Hello?" Malik answered the phone when he saw it from the mental hospital, "Huh? Who did you say…? About Odion?"

Marik looked at him curiously.

"Did you tell him?!" Malik asked nervously, "Alright! I'll be there soon!"

"What's wrong?" Marik asked as Malik hung up.

Malik looked pale as he looked up at him, "I think...that man…."

"Who?"

"Malik?" Ryou stepped towards them.

"That man...the one after us…" Malik breathed shakily.

"What about him?!"

"i think he came looking for my brother. I need to go!"

"Wait, I'm coming." Marik held onto his hand, "Guys, I'll handle this."

"You sure?" Bakura asked.

Marik nodded and ran out with Malik.

….

Yami quietly opened the door and stepped in. He saw Yugi sleeping peacfully and let out a sigh of relief, seeing that he wasn't in any pain. He closed the door behind him and walked to the bed before sitting down on the edge of it.

He looked down at his hands and then slowly turned his head to look at Yugi sleeping.

Suddenly, the image of Yugi lying on the bathroom floor came rushing to him and he shut his eyes, trying to erase that image. He didn't need to remember that moment when he thought he was going to lose him. He clenched his jaw and opened his eyes slowly and ran his fingers through his hair. His head snapped towards Yugi when he moved slightly.

Without thinking, Yami leaned towards him and traced his hand gently over Yugi's cheek, his thumb ran across his lips and his jaw tightened once again, unable to understand why this was happening to Yugi. He looked at Yugi's soft and peaceful features, absent of any worried at that moment and he hoped he could stay like this forever.

But ever since Yugi met him, he's had to deal with all this...because of him.

Yami leaned in further and slowly kissed Yugi's forehead gently. But still, he couldn't let him go.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open as Yami's lip touched his forehead, "Yami?"

Yami looked down at him as he leaned on his arms beside him.

Yugi frowned when he saw Yami's face full of worry, "Why are you…?"

Yami sighed and was about to push himself off but Yugi quickly held onto this arm, stopping him from moving.

"What's wrong?"

Yami looked down at him sadly.

"I'm fine."

Yami closed his eyes and nodded.

"Really," Yugi smiled, "I feel fine."

"Don't lie." Yami half whispered, half begged.

Yugi sighed and shook his head, "I'm telling the truth. I don't know what happened before...maybe because for the past couple of weeks I haven't really been looking after myself-" He stopped the instant he saw a spark of pain in Yami's eyes.

"Because of me...you're like this because of me."

Yugi shook his head and sat up slowly, "No, that's not what I meant."

"If anything happens to you-"

"Nothing….nothing is going to happen to me." Yugi held Yami's hands, "Didn't I say you wouldn't let anything happen to me?"

Yami looked at him as Yugi smiled warmly in return.

"As long as you're with me, nothing will happen to me." Yugi held his hand tightly as he inched closer.

"You trust me that much?"

Yugi nodded as he leaned his chin on Yami's shoulder, "Will you smile now? Please?"

"Smile?" Yami furrowed his brows, still not in the mood afer thinking he nearly lost Yugi.

"Ah," Yugi pouted, "Sorry, I forgot you don't have any expression but that one."

He poked Yami's cheek.

"And I forgot you can't be quiet-"

"WHAT?!"

"Exactly my point." Yami pointed out.

"What?" Yugi whispered this time.

Yami turned around to smile before straightening his expression.

"Hey, am I really loud?"

Yami nodded, "Ah, hurts my ears sometimes."

"HEY!" Yugi suddenly covered his mouth, "Hey…huh! Even my ex used to say that-"

"WHAT?!" Yami's eyes widened.

"All of you are the same!"

"That b*stard!"

"Who's the b*stard here?! You're just like him!" Yugi mumbled.

"Wh-what?!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Go, I'm going to sleep." He pushed himself away from him but Yami grabbed his hand and pull him closer, "What do you want now?"

Yami clearned his throat awkwardly and glanced at him before looking straight ahead, "Don't talk about that guy in front of me.'

"Why? Your ego can't handle it?"

"What?!"

"It's so obvious." Yugi sighed dramatically, "You're jealous."

Yami scoffed and gritted his teeth, "Don't misunderstand."

"But you are! Every time I mention him, you get all angry!"

"When did I do that?!" Yami said, standing up now.

"You're doing it now!"

And they were back to their usual fighting selves...as if nothing had changed.

Yami clenched his jaw and took a deep breath, "I'm leaving."

"Why?" Yugi pouted.

"Because you keep talking about that damn ex of yours!"

"Fine! Close the door behind you!"

"I'm going."

Yugi bit his lip, not really wanting him to leave. Why was this guy being so serious all the damn time?! What di he expect? For him not to have other boyfriends before him?!

"Ahh!" Yugi suddenly grabbed his stomach, "Ahh! Yami!"

Yami turned around and saw Yugi clutching his stomach and was by his side in an instant, "Yugi! What's wrong?!"

"AHH!"

"Yugi!" Yami shouted in panic, "Please, please don't, Yugi...please just breathe, love, please...what's wrong?"

Yugi suddenly stopped when he noticed how devestated Yami looked at he worried about him. How he cupped his face with shaking hands, how he checked his eyes, how he held tightly onto his arms and shook him slightly.

"Yugi!" Yami was a near nervous wreck as he traced Yugi's hair back and searched his body for any signs of pain

"Yami...I was...just...joking…"

Yami's eyes flickered up to Yugi's.

"I'm sorry...I was just joking…" Yugi whispered.

Yami's face fell and he released his grip from Yugi's arms.

"I..I didn't think you'd…"Yugi watched at Yami stood up and slowly walked backwards.

Yami closed his eyes and breathed heavily, walking back until his back hit the wall behind him.

Yugi got off the bed but stood there as he watched him slid down onto the floor. Yami clenched his hands into fists as he tried to even his breathing. Yugi just wanted to stop him from leaving, he didn't realize what he did would have this much effect on him like this.

"Yami…"

He didn't reply as he sat there, his eyes closed, knee propped up, and arm dangling limply.

Yugi took a tiny step towards him, "I didn't...mean to-"

"That wasn't funny, Yugi."

"I know." Yugi went to him and kneeled in front of him, "I'm sorry."

Yami leaned his head back onto the wall and looked at him. Yugi pouted guiltily and mouthed sorry again.

"Don't ever joke about things like that." Yami said, almost pleading.

"I'm sorry…" Yugi hung his head low.

"That day," Yami whispered, "When you told me you wanted to…." He gulped, "...you wanted to die….."

Yugi's eyes flickered up to his.

"Do you know how much that scared me? That was the first time...I truly felt scared…"

Yami shook his head and closed his eyes, "If...if something happens to you…."

Yugi sat there numbly, realizing how much he was hurting because of him, "Why...do you love me so much?"

Yami's eyes opened slowly as he turned to look at him,

"Why? It's not fair…" Yugi mutterd, "Why do you have to save me everytime, protect me everytime...it's not fair."

Yami continued to look at him, frowning slight when Yugi wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"And there's me," Yugi hung his head low, his bangs falling into his face, "All I see to be doing is making everythign harder for you…"

Yami broke into a small smile and held Yugi's hand.

Yugi sniffed as he kept looking at the floor.

"Hey," Yami called out to him but Yugi hung his head even lower. Yami smiled and shook his head, "If you're really sorry, look at me."

Yugi quickly looked at him and then back down.

Yami tried to contain his laughter and pulled Yugi to him.

Yugi sat beside him and puffed his cheeks out sadly as he continued to stare at the floor.

"You're right, you do make this hard for me." Yami said, glancing at him quickly.

Yugi sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Ah," Yami ruffled his hair, "Why did I fall for you? It makes absolutely no sense."

Yugi eyes widened in shock as he looked at him, crushed, "Really?!"

Yami bit his lip, trying to keep a straight face and nodded.

"Ahhh!" Yugi's face suddenly scrunged up as he started to bawl out tears, "See! See! I always trouble you! I knew it!"

Yami couldn't hold it anymore and burst into laughter.

Yugi blinked and pouted, "Is this funny?!"

"How can you be so stupid?" He flicked Yugi's foread softly.

"What?!"

"Ok, ok!" Yami reached for Yugi's hands and pulled him towards him, "I was joking, Yugi."

"R-really?"

Yami smiled and nodded.

"Jerk!" Yugi huffed, "Is that something you can joke about?!"

"Then why are you talking shit about you not doing anything for me?" Yami chuckled, brushing a golden fringe back.

"Because that's how I feel." Yugi said seriously, "Even if I tried, I don't think I can ever do what you've done for me."

"That's my fault actually."

"How is that your fault?"

"Because...I don't tell you how I feel." Yami's face darkened, "I can't express things properly so maybe that's why you feel like you haven't done anyhting for me."

Yugi looked down at their intertwined hands.

"You have no idea what you've done for me, Yugi." Yami said quietly.

Yugi's eyes fluttered up to his.

"I'm being serious." His eyes were so tender, so gentle as he stared at Yugi now. "I don't say it much but trust me when I say, in this world...in this life, you have done the most for me."

Yugi smiled, touched by how hard Yami was trying to let him know how much he meant to him. He got onto his knees and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you." He whispered and gently pressed his lips against Yami's.

…...

"Yusei, where's Ryou?" Bakura walked into the room.

"Ryou?" Yusei shrugged.

"Bakura, he went to the hotel to get some stuff for Yugi because Isis wants him to stay here over night for some more tests." Mana said, walking to them with cups of coffee.

"Alone?" Bakura furrowed his brows.

….

"Is this him?" Marik showed the photo of Dartz to the nurse.

The nurse nodded.

"What did he ask about my brother?" Malik asked nervously.

"He wanted to see him. But I remember you telling me not to let anyone know he was here, so I told him I didn't know who Odion was."

Malik covered his face and sighed heavily.

"But he seemed pretty sure that he was here. And he kept asking about Odion's family...and you."

Marik stiffened and protectively wrapped his arm around Malik.

"What do we do? He's after me...he's going to use Odion again us, isn't he?" Malik shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it."

"How?" Malik looked like he was going to cry, "If something happens to Odion because of me then...I can't…"

"Malik," Marik whispered, "Remember, I'm here...I'll handle it."

Malik bit his lip and nodded.

"I think we need to send him abroad for the operation sooner than planned, that way Pegasus won't be able to catch him or hurt him." Marik suggested.

Malik wanted to protest but he knew this was for the best.

…

Ryou stepped out of the hotel with Yugi's bag and started walking towards the car when he heard someone whistling. He stopped and spun around only to find the road empty. It was late now and he turned back around to the car once again.

...**whistle…**

Ryou froze up.

**...whistle…**

"Who's there?" Ryou asked as he turned around.

But only silence met him,

Suddenly, Ryou's eyes widened, what if it was the same person that followed him the night Bakura found him. He quickly took the car keys out and fumbled to open the door.

**...whistle…**

Ryou froze and gulped nervously when he heard the whistling a lot closer than before. He slowly turned around and stepped back against the car when he saw a dark figure by a nearby tree.

"Forgotten me already?"

Ryou stood there frozen as Dartz revealed himself to him as he stepped out of the darkness. All memories from the chase came flooding back and he started shaking in fear.

"It's nice to see you again, Ryou Bakura." Dartz grinned.

Ryou tried to open the locked door of the car.

"What's the rush?" Dartz flicked out a knife from his pocket.

Ryou's eyes wdiened as the knife and he stepped away from the car.

"We didn't get to finish our little fight last time." Dartz inched closer to him as Ryou stepped back.

"S-stay away."

"Where are your little friends?" Dartz asked teasingly.

"I said stay away." Ryou muttered as he continued to step back.

"You see, I just can't stay away." Dartz's smirk grew, a sickening, twisted grin, "Something about you three keeps me wanting more."

Ryou scrunched his face in disgust.

"So shall we continue from where we left off?" Dartz suddenly slung the knife at Ryou but Ryou ducked just in time.

Ryou fell onto the ground from the shock and tried to stand up but Dartz was too fast and pushed him down, grabbing his face roughly.

"Get off!"

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Dartz chuckled as he grabbed the knife.

Ryou tried to push him off but he held him down with his legs.

"GET THE F*CK OFF OF ME!" Ryou screamed as Dartz held the knife close to his neck.

"Ryou Bakura...what would you do if I…" He leaned in closer, "Killed you tonight?"

Ryou's eyes widened as he heard him laughing. Ryou gritted his teeth and grabbed Dartz arm before biting it hard.

"YOU SON OF B*TCH!"

Ryou shoved him off and stood up but Dartz grabbed his leg and he fell again, "Damn it!"

"You little piece of shit!" Dartz readied to swing the knife when someone suddenly hit him.

Ryou looked up and gasped seeing Bakura's father.

"Ah!" Dartz stood up and slashed Akefia's arm before he could react.

"NO!" Ryou screamed and kicked Dartz back before he could hurt him anymore.

"Damn it!" Dartz growled, ready to attack Ryou.

"Don't you f*cking dare…"

Dartz and Ryou turned to where the voice came from and Ryou sighed with relief when he saw Bakura.

Bakura stretched his neck to the side and stormed towards Dartz and without a paused grabbed the knife from him and slashed him across the face, a scar tearing down the left side of his face.

"AHHH!"

Bakura grabbed his neck with a single hand and pushed him against the tree," Did Pegasus sent you?!'

Dartz struggled to free himself.

"DID THAT F*CKER SEND YOU?!" Bakura growled.

"MR. AKEFIA!" Ryou saw him profusely bleeding from his arm and rushed to him, "Oh, God! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"DID HE?!" Bakura shouted.

Dartz smirked, "No...because everything that needs to be done has already been done."

Bakura furrowed his brows.

"Mr. Akefia!" Ryou shook him.

Bakura turned to them anxiously and just then Dartz kicked Bakura off and ran. Bakura turned to chase him but Ryou stopped him. "We need to get your father to the hospital!"

"Later!"

"Bakura! He's your father!"

Bakura stopped and sighed when he couldn't see Dartz anymore. He turned and glared at his father as the man stood up.

"Mr. Akefia!" Ryou ran up to him.

"Stay away from him." Bakura muttered.

Ryou slowly turned to him in disbelief," Bakura…"

"I said, stay away."

"But he's hurt-"

"RYOU!" Bakura snarled, making Ryou jump back in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." Akefia muttered and turned away.

"But you're hurt!" Ryou exclaimed and ran back to him.

Bakura clenched his jaw and stormed towards them, yanking Ryou away.

"Ah!" Ryou stumbled back, "What's wrong with you?!"

"For your own good, stay away from him."

"He saved my life!" Ryou glared, "I'm going to help him!"

"Ryou," Akefia spoke up, "It's ok. I can go to the hospital by myself...I just wanted to…"

"But, Mr. Akefia, I'll take you-"

"No, it's ok." He said and looked at Bakura, "I...came to say thank you for...helping me last time...Bakura…"

Bakura clenched his jaw and grabbed Ryou's hand before walking back into the hotel, leaving Akefia wounded outside.

…..

"Are you not going to let go?!" Ryou shouted as Bakura dragged him to his apartment, "Your father is hurt! Bakura!"

Bakura didn't answer and just shoved him into his apartment before slamming the door shut angrily.

"Bakura, your father-"

"STOP IT!" Bakura growled.

Ryou stepped back slightly.

"WORRY ABOUT YOUR F*CKING SELF FIRST!" Bakura shouted and pointed at Ryou's legs.

Ryou looked down at his torn jeans and realized he was bleeding, too. He must've cut his knees when he fell down.

"If...if I wasn't there…" Bakura rubbed his forehead in frustration, "WHAT THE F*CK WERE YOU DOING HERE ALONE?! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO GO AROUND ALONE, DAMN IT!"

Ryou stood there in shock and slightly scared.

Bakura stormed towards him, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING-" He suddenly stopped when he saw Ryou flinch and step back.

Ryou looked at the ground nervousl and Bakura sighed, cursing himself for scaring him. He took a deep breath.

Ryou looked up slowly.

Bakura closed his eyes for a brief moment and controlled himself, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you."

Ryou looked away, obviously hurt.

Bakura clenched his jaw and stepped forward, "Ryou."

Ryou still looked away.

Bakura held his face gently and turned Ryou to face him. Ryou slowly looked up at him as Bakura looked at him apologetically.

"I don't like it." Ryou pouted.

Bakura frowned.

"I don't like it when you shout at me."

Bakura nodded slowly, "I'm sorry."

"I hate it. It makes me feel scared." Ryou said, looking away, "And I should feel the safest with you!"

Bakura closed his eyes, realizing he was in the wrong, "I'm sorry...I'm trying."

Ryou looked up at him and bit his lip.

"I promise, I won't do it again, okay?" Bakura sighed. He'd always had trouble controlling his anger, especially when it came to Ryou's safety. Seeing Dartz try to hurt him caused something to snap inside, "I just got scared...something happened to you…."

Ryou sighed and his anger left him when he realized how scared Bakura must have been to act in such a way.

"I'm sorry I scared you, too." He placed his head on Bakura's chest and closed his eyes.

….

Dartz stared at the mirror angrily as he wiped the blood off.

He then smirked and started to laugh maniacally. He grabbed the basin tightly and looked at reflection.

"They have no clue do they?" He hissed to himself before laughing again, "When they find out about Yugi...it will all be too late."


	70. Chapter 70

**Ahh…omg…I'm friggin emotionally exhausted. My own heart nearly died writing this chapter. There were just so much emotions incorporated into this. With that being said, I think you'll need extra boxes of tissue, maybe even a towel? Or a tub? Cuz DAMN! There's a lot in this chapter, especially at the end. Be brave fellow readers and I hope you "enjoy". **

**Please review and thank you for your support!.**

**…..**

"You going to be ok?" Marik looked at Malik.

Malik nodded as he took one last look at the plane that his brother was on.

"I know it seems sudden, sending him away like this but-"

"I know." Malik sighed and faced him, "It's for his safety...I can't have him here knowing Pegasus if after him because of me."

"He's going to be fine," Marik pulled him close, "Trust me, okay?"

"Hm,"

Marik furrowed his brows and looked down at him.

"Really, I'm fine." Malik shook his head and tried to smile properly.

Marik pulled him into a hug, "I'm here, remember?"

Malik smiled and rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, seriously. Stop worrying about me, will you?" He looked around at the people staring at them now, "Can you let go now, people are looking at us weirdly."

"So?"

"I don't like public display of affection."

"So?" Marik teased, hugging him even more tightly.

Malik groaned in embarrassment and hid his face in his chest.

…

"Isis, please run those tests again," Yami begged her once in the HQ.

"Pharaoh, trust me when I say there's nothing abnormal in his tests." Isis sighed as he focused on mixing chemicals together, still trying to make an antidote.

"Isis!" Yami closed his eyes, "Please...just once more. Just to be safe…"

Isis looked at him and finally nodded, "Fine, but I'm telling you there's nothing to worry about. Yugi's results are all normal."

He shook his head, "No, there's something there we've been missed, I just know it."

Isis looked at him curiously now, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Yami sighed, worried and anxious about Yugi's well being. He couldn't lose him. He just knew there was something wrong."Something's just not right."

…..

"Sir, everything is ready as per planned." Dartz reported to Pegasus.

Pegasus smirked and picked up the USB drive, "Poor Millenium...they won't know what hit them."

He turned to Dartz and threw the USB at him. Dartz caught it and waited for orders.

"Go and deliever the USB. It's time." Pegasus' expression darkened, his eyes glinting with pure evil.

…..

"Does he really think I'm just going to sit here all day?" Yugi sat on the bed with his arm acrossed over his chest and pouted.

He whined and glared at the door.

"Ugh! That guy!" Yugi shook his head, "I'm fine!"

"Yugi," Mahad suddenly popped his head around the door, "Did you say something?"

Yugi quickly put his hands down and shook his head, embarrased.

"Okay then...get some rest." Mahad nodded and went out again.

"I should have known he would keep bodyguards at the door," Yugi sighed heavily, "Does that make any sense? Having bodyguards for a bodyguard?"

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before pouting again.

"Nope! This won't do! I need to be out there helping them catch Pegasus!" He said with determination and quickly stood up only to suddenly feel dizzy.

He grabbed his head and shut his eyes closed as he held onto the bed for support.

"Ahhh…" Yugu mumbled as he fell onto his knees. He tried to open his eyes but the whole room started spinning and he felt like he was going to be sick. His head felt like it was going to explode and tried to call for Mahad but no sound escaped his mouth and he weakly fell onto the floor, still clasping his head.

…..

Bakura entered the familiar bar where his father frequently visited. He didn't know why he was here but this irritating feeling of wondering if his father was okay from last night, hadn't let him sleep. Of course he didn't tell Ryou he was coming here, he would make a fuss about it and he was only here to see from a distance, he had no intention of talking to that man.

He scoured the place but his father was no where to be sene. Could this mean he might really be hurt? Bakura furrowed his brows and looked again.

"Looking for someone?"

Bakura spun around towards the bar where a waiter was drying a glass.

"Who is it?" The waiter asked.

"Zorc Akefia."

"Akefia's quite popular today isn't he?" The waiter smiled, "A young man was here an hour ago looking for him, kinda looked like you but softer features."

"A young man? That looked like me?" Bakura grimaced, knowing who exactly it was.

"Yeah, Akefia didn't look like he was in the best state, so the guy took him to the hospital."

"Which hospital?"

"Don't know." The waiter shrugged, "But the nearest here is Domino Central, so maybe try there?"

Bakura sighed and stormed out of the place.

…

"Puppy, come on," Kaiba sighed through the phone, "What is the point of having a science degree if you can't even follow a few squiggles?"

"_Squiggles?!" Joey exclaimed, "This is very complicated stuff, Kaiba! Besides, Pegasus must have changed a few things in the formula sheet because some of it makes no sense."_

"Wheeler! I'm not the freakin' science guy here! Figure it out!"

_"Kaiba, it's not as easy as it seems. One wrong move and the antidrug can't be made."_

"Look, I don't know what needs to be done, but please do something about it."

…..

Bakura entered the emergency ward in the hospital and looked around, trying to find Ryou. Did he not realize he was still wanted by the police? How could he just go around in broad daylight?

"Patient Akefia in bed thirteen needs stitches." A doctor handed a file to a nurse, "Can you clean up his wound first?"

"Thirteen?" Bakura whispered and looked at the far end of the ward before making his way towards the bed.

Before he even reached the bed, he could hear Ryou's voice, trying to make conversation with someone. The curtains were drawn, and Bakura hesitated to open them knowing that he would have to face his father. But at the same time, he had to get Ryou out of there before someone recognized him.

"Excuse me, sir. I need to see the patient." A nurse interrupted Bakura and before he could move, she flun open the curtains.

Ryou and Akefia looked up to see Bakura there.

"Bakura?" Ryou stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you think I should be the one asking you that?" Bakura muttered.

"I…"He looked back at Akefia and then Bakura, "I'm sorry….but I couldn't-"

"Just leave it alone." Bakura finished his sentence.

"Are you mad?" Ryou asked quietly while Akefia kept his gaze on his son.

"What do you think?" Bakura said, not making eye contact with his father.

Ryou took a deep breath and bit his lip, "But he was injured-"

"Ryou!" Bakura hissed, "I told you to stay awya from this man!"

Akefia's eyes flickered guiltily and he hung his head low.

"He saved my life, Bakura. How could I not help?"

"We'll talk about this later, right now we need to go!" Bakura grabbed Ryou's hand but he pulled away.

"No...not until he's treated."

"Ryou, don't push it." He muttered through gritted teeth.

But Ryou went back and sat down on the chair beside Akefia leaving Bakura fuming on the spot.

"Ryou...you should go…" Akefia said.

Ryou looked up at him confused, "But-"

"But...Bakura's waiting for you."

Bakura clenched his jaw.

Ryou, feeling the tension in the room, slowly got up, "I...don't feel good about leaving you, Mr. Akefia, not in this state anyway."

"I'll be fine." Akefia smiled at him, "Go on."

Ryou looked at Akefia and then at Bakura before slowly making his way over to Bakura's side.

"Wait outside." Bakura suddenly said to Ryou.

"Huh?"

"I said wait outside." Bakura repeated before eyeing the nurse who had been in the room the whole time.

Both Ryou and the nurse left, leaving just Bakura and his father in the room alone.

"What are you playing at now?" Bakura suddenly asked his father.

Akefia looked up in confusion.

"What do you want? Money?"

"No."

"What is it then?!" Bakura growled, "If it's money, I'll give it to you! You can carry on ruining that miserable life of yours but-" He stepped forward, "Stay away from Ryou!"

"That's not it-"

"And stay away from me," Bakura muttered, "Stay away, do you understand?!"

Akefia looked heartbroken but what did he expect from his son whom he wronged so badly? But would Bakura never realize that he wanted to change his way, and that he missed Bakura?

Bakura straightened himself up and reached for the curtains.

"Bakura, I'm sorry."

Bakura froze, and his grip tightened on the curtains.

"I'm...so sorry." Akefia stuttered, "If I could turn back time-"

"But you can't…" Bakura uttered, "You can't turn back time, so don't even bother trying to bloody apologize."

"Bakura-"

"I'm not that guy from before, I'm not your son." Bakura said, turning to face him, "No matter what you say or do, it will never be enough for me."

"Bakura…" His father tried to get off the bed.

Bakura shook his head, "You want to turn back time, but I don't, not because of those years in jail, but because those years I spent with you were the worst days of my life. You still don't know a fraction of what I had to do for you!"

Akefia sat back down on the bed limpy as looked at his son.

"All those part time jobs before school, after school, even during breaks because you wanted money for drugs, alcohol, gambling. Every night having to wait up for you, clean up your sick, your mess when you came home drunk off your ass!" Bakura gritted his teeth, "Being kicked out of our house more than ten times because you used up all the money I worked on for shit instead of paying the damn rent. Having to sleep on the street because you still couldn't be bothered to come get me, to sort everything out, to come and rescue me!"

Akefia hung his head low in guilt. He always knew he was the worst kind of man but hearing it from his own son hurt more than he could handle.

"You think you kicking me in jail for three f*cking years is all I'm mad about?!" Bakura snarled, "My whole existence was a living hell when I was with you! So what makes you think I would want to relive that?!"

"I'm...sorry…"

Bakura sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "If you're truly sorry then do one thing for me. Stay out of my life. I'm begging you...stay out of my life, stay away from Ryou...just stay away…"

…

"Pegasus hasn't been back to his houe since we put the cameras up." Yusei informed Yami.

"Did he find out about them?" Yami asked as he stared at the screen.

"Impossible."

"No calls have been made to the or from the house either." Jaden sighed.

"What is he up to?" Karim grimaced.

"He's hiding."

"Hiding? From who?" Jaden asked, "The police are still clueless about his criminal activities."

"I don't know." Yami said darkly, "But he's planning something...I just don't know what."

Marik walked in hurriedly.

"Everything sorted with Malik's brother?" Jaden asked as soon as he arrived.

"Yup." Marik nodded nbefore turning to face the screen with Yami, "Still nothing, Pharaoh?"

Yami grimaced and looked at the empty rooms in Pegasus' house, shaking his head.

"I'll send some men to patrol the city, see if they can find out his whereabouts." Karim said before leaving.

"Pharaoh, should we ask the police chief for help?" Jaden suggested, "He might be of some use?"

Yami frowned, not liking the idea one bit.

"We might not have another way of tracking him down."

…..

"Mahad, is Yugi inside?" Isis, Malik, and Mana walked towards Mahad.

Mahad nodded.

"We need to see him."

"Pharaoh said no one is allowed to enter or leave the room."

"Am I just anyone?!" Mana exclaimed.

"Pharaoh said especially you!"

"WHAT?!"

"He said if you're around that means you're up to something and he can't risk Yugi running off in the state he's in." Mahad explained.

Mana huffed angrily, ready to bite his head off but Isis stopped her, "Mahad, Pharaoh asked me to repeat some tests on him, so can you let us through, please?"

Mahad looked at the fuming girl one more time before opening the door for them.

…

"Yugi!" As soon as Malik entered he saw Yugi lying on the floor.

"YUGI!" Mana ran to him and fell onto her knees, "YUGI! WAKE UP!"

"Mahad!" Isis called out, "Help me get him onto the bed."

Mahad picked Yugi up carefully and placed him on the bed.

"Isis, what's wrong with him?" Malik panicked as he tried to shake Yugi awake.

Isis checked Yugi's pulse before checking his temperature, "Call the doctor! Now!" she ordered Mahad before turning back to Yugi, "Yugi...Yugi, please...wake up…" She rubbed Yugi's hands but Yugi remained unconscious.

…

"Are you angry?" Ryou asked Bakura as they reached the HQ.

"What do you think?"

Ryou stopped in his tracks and looked at Bakura, "I heard what you said to your father."

"And?"

"And...I'm sorry." Ryou said, making Bakura look at him in confusion, "I get it now. Going back and forgiving someone like your father is hard and maybe impossible for you. And I shouldn't have forced you to try to reconnect with him.

"Where...is all this coming from?"

"I'm just telling you I understand why you can't forgive him." Ryou intertwined his arms around his and looked up at him warmly, "If and when you're ready, you'll do everything yourself. In the end, you'll do the right thing, that much I know."

Bakura smiled back at Ryou and kissed his forehead, "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

Ryou pouted and looked towards the HQ as Karim exited.

"Anything suspicious, you inform us immediately." Karim ordered three men as they stepped outside the HQ.

"Karim," Bakura called out, "What's going on?"

"Pegasus is up to something." He sighed as Ryou and Bakura reached him, "Pharaoh wants men in the city to check up on anything out of the ordinary."

"What do you think he's up to?" Bakura asked.

"Who knows," Karim shrugged, "But I wouldn't put anything past him."

Ryou suddenly noticed something from the corner of his eyes, "What's that?"

The two boys turned to where he was looking at and grimaced. Ryou walked towards the brown envelope on the lying on the ground.

"Don't!" Bakura pulled him back.

"Huh?"

"Don't go near it!" Bakura repeated before he walked toward it and hooked it up with his gun. He held it up, trying to see the contents. They could just make out an object inside, and Bakura grabbed the envelope off the gun and shook the contents out of the envelope.

….

"What's wrong with him?" Isis asked as the doctor checked on Yugi.

Malik buried his face in his hands. He just could not understand why this was happening to Yugi.

"Please let him be ok." Mana prayed sincerely as she watched the docto.

"He seems to be in stable condition. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." The doctor said, puzzled, "I'll check on his blood pressure again." He started rolling Yugi's sleeve up when Isis noticed something.

She grabbed Yugi's arm and her eyes widened when she saw the large green bruise, "This wasn't there last time…"

"What is it, Isis?" Malik and Mana asked.

Isis suddenly looked up at Yugi and froze, "No...it can't be…"

"Isis?" Malik shook Isis.

Isis's face became distorted in panic as she ran out of the room.

"ISIS!" Malik and Mana shouted after her but Isis was long gone.

…..

"We have a present." Bakura walked into the office with Karim and Ryou. He shook the USB and tossed it to Yusei.

"Who's it from?" Yami asked as they walked towards Yusei.

"Found it outside." Bakura replied as he went to stand next to Yami.

Yusei plugged the USB in and waited, "It's video…" He furrowed his brows in confusion as he pressed PLAY.

"_Hello, Millenium." Pegasus chuckled through the screen suddenly._

Ryou froze up at the sigh of the man.

"What's he up to?" Marik grimaced.

"_The big, bad Millenium." Pegasus said teasingly, "You just had to ruin my plans didn't you? But it's ok...I don't hold grudges...but I do get what I want."_

Yami's hands turned into fists as he watched the video.

"_You see I want your B7...all of it. And you're going to give it to me." His grin widened._

"What the f*ck is this b*stard on about?" Bakura muttered angrily.

"_And do you know why you're going to give it to me?" Pegasus started laughing like a maniac, "Because you have no choice."_

"Turn this crap off!" Yami hissed, having had enough.

"_I always knew the boys would be of some use to me."_

Everyone froze up and Bakura subconsciously held onto Ryou's hand protectively, as if Pegasus was going to come and snatch him away at that moment.

"_I'm sure you've heard about this little drug that gives someone the most excruciating pain that the only way out is...to kill yourself." Pegasus explained while grinning._

…

"Yugi," Mana sighed with relief when she saw Yugi open his eyes.

Yugi tried to sit up but Mana and Malik made him lie down again.

"You scared me, you idiot." Malik scolded him.

"I'm sorry...I must have fainted." Yugi mumbled as he held onto his head weakly.

"Are you hurting anywhere?"

"No...just feel a bit tired."

"Is he awake?"

They all turned to see a pale and distressed looking Isis by the door.

"Isis, where did you run off to?" Mana asked as Isis slowly walked towards Yugi.

"Yugi...I need to take...a bit of your blood." Isis stuttered.

"Ok…"

The others saw how shaky Isis was as she reached for Yugi's hand.

"Are...you ok, Isis?" Yugi asked.

Isis looked straight at him, "I don't know...it all depends on this blood test."

….

"_Well you see, I made a modification of this drug, a diluted vesion," Pegasus continued as he picked up a little bottle, "It kills a person in a week, slowly destroying their organs….but the best part is they don't even know they're going to die. Sure they'll feel a bit of pain as their organs start deteriorating but at least the pain is bearable."_

"Why is he telling us this?" Ryou asked nervously.

"_You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Well, I'll tell you but first you should know...only i have the antidote for this drug."_

"He's planning to poison one of us?" Karim asked in confusion.

"_Now…" He laughed, "Do you understand what I'm trying to say? If you want the antidote, you give me the B7."_

"How mad is this guy?" Yusei muttered in anger.

"_Ah...before I go...how's Yugi-boy, doing? I heard he's been a bit sickly lately." He chuckled evilly before the screen turned black. _

"What...does he mean?" Ryou asked Bakura anxiously.

Yami stepped back numbly. Everything started fitting in his mind, the reason Yugi was sick for no reason, the reason Isis or the doctor couldn't find anyhting wrong with him.

Pegasus drugged Yugi. He was going to die.

…..

Isis took Yugi's blood and took out a transparent bag with white powder in it.

Mana saw the bag and stopped Isis, "Isis...why are you…" Mana had seen that bag before and she knew what it was used for.

Even Malik recognized the bad and he grabbed Isis, "No, what are you doing? That's impossible!"

"What's...wrong?" Yugi asked weakly.

"Isis, don't even bother! It won't work!" Mana shook her head in denial.

"What is it-" Yugi sat up slowly only to catch a glimpse of the small bad. That sae bag that Isis used to determined Shada had been poisoned last time.

Yugi's eyes darted up to Isis and widened, "Isis…"

"I...think...you've been poisoned, Yugi…" Isis stuttered.

"Poisoned?" Yugi shook his head, "No...how's that possible? I would be in pain-"

Isis shook her head, too. "I don't know either but there's only one way to find out.

Isis closed her eyes and poured Yugi's blood sample into the bag. When the color changed, Mana turned away and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Why...what does that meam?" Malik asked, anxious even though he already knew. He just didn't want to believe it.

"Isis…?"

"It's a positive…." Isis whispered.

Yami suddenly burst into the room. But before he could get to Yugi, he caught sight of the bag Isis was holding. He stopped dead in his tracks and he felt like his soul had left his body. _No…._

Ryou and the others finally reached the room, too.

"No...please…" Ryou help onto Bakura's arm for support.

Bakura hugged him protectively, blocking his view from Yugi.

Malik stepped back and shook his head. He turned to face the gang and ran to Marik, "Was it Pegasus?"

Marik nodded slowly.

Malik held his breath and broke into tears, "Marik...you have to do something...please…"

Marik couldn't say anything but hug him.

"You have to," Malik pladed, "Nothing can happen to Yugi, please…."

"Yami…"

Yami's eyes slowly left the bag and met Yugi's scared face. He felt numb as he stood there, his body frozen in time. _Why...no...this can't...no….not again...not him…_

A tear fell from Yugi's eyes and he opened his mouth to say something, but even he was having a hard time understanding everything. Was he really going to die?

They continued to look at each other in silence, unable to do anything but that.

"Ya...mi…" Yugi called out, his voice shook as he spoke. He closed his eyes before he called out again, "Yami…"

Yami rolled hands into fists and slowly edged towards Yugi, step by step. _This can't be...no...Atem...I'm so sorry. Yugi…_

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at him, slowly reaching out to him, "Am...I going to die?"

Yami froze on spot, just the thought sent panic throughout his entire body. This couldn't be happening, how could this world be so cruel to take away Yugi from him? Had he not lost enough, gone through enough? So why does Yugi have to suffer like this? Why does he have to leave him? Why does everyone close to him have to suffer. First, Atem...Shada...and now Yugi…

Yugi clenched his jaw to contorl himself and slowly reached for his sleeve, "Yami…"

Yami continued to stare at him without expression, which scared Yugi even more. He tugged on Yami's sleeve again as a tear escaped his eyes, "Am...I going to die?"

Yami suddenly took a sharp intake of breath, horrible images flooding into his mind,

"_**Ahh!" Atem screamed in agony as he writhed around on the floor, dripping in sweat and blood.**_

"_**ATEM! ATEM, SNAP OUT OF IT, DAMN IT!" Yami growled.**_

"_**KILL ME, YAMI! PLEASE! SAVE ME! KILL ME!" **_

"_**NO!" **_

"_**PLEASE! I CAN'T-SAVE ME! YAMI! YAMI!"**_

_**Atem gripper onto Yami's sleeve, looking directly into his clouded eyes, desperate and scared. He couldn't take this. "Yami, please...kill me. KILL ME!"**_

_**BANG!**_

Yami gasped and leaned his hand on the bed Yugi was sitting on for support. Yugi leaned his head on his shoulder and held onto his collar tightly, "Am I?"

_No...no...NO! _Yami slowly collapsed onto his knees in front of him, his head falling onto Yugi's lap and he did something no one expected. He cried. He sobbed a heart wrenching sob.

Yugi's eyes widened and he blinked as more tears fell down his face. He looked at the broken man crying in front of him and suddenly his own fears were replaced with fears for Yami.

He shooks his head and placed his hand on Yami's head, "It's ok…"

Yami shook his head and held onto Yugi as if his life depended on it, as if Yugi was going to disappear right before his eyes.

Yugi bit his lip and tried to calm himself down,"Nothing...nothing is going to happen to me...I promise."

Yami looked up at Yugi in sheer agony but Yugi nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine, right?" Yugi tried to smile, but Yami could tell that he was petrified inside.

Yami gritted his teeth and nodded slowly, too.

More tears fell from Yugi's eyes, "DIdn't I say before...you won't let me leave you even if you wanted to?"

Yami closed his eyes and clenched his teeth before nodding again.

Yugi smiled sadly as tears stained his cheeks, "Besides...we still have to do all those things...you wanted to do...remember?" He took a deep breath and continued, "You still need to come home late so I can get angry at you…"

Yami covered his face with his shaky hands.

"I still need to cook breakfast for you everyday before you go to work...and..and you promised me a back hug every morning remember?" Yugi said through his tears.

The gang watched on with heartache. Two people who were meant for each other more than anyone else, why did they have to suffer the most? Even if they got the antidote, what's to say it really is? All the boys knew this, Pegasus wasn't one to be trusted but they still had to try. But...if it didn't work….was this really the end for Yami and Yugi?

"This is my fault." Yami shook his head.

"Don't say that, Yami." Yugi whispered.

"No...if you had never met me, you wouldn't be here...fighting for...for you life," Yami choked back a sob, "I should never have met you-"

"That's not true." Yugi shook his head, "If I had the chance to do this all over again, I'd do it."

Yami looked at him in confusion. How could he mean that? After meeting him, Yugi had to go through nothing but pain and suffering. Why would he want to do it again?

"If I didn't then….I'd never met you." Yugi said, looking down at his hands sadly.

Yami blinked and slowly held onto Yugi's frail hands before leaning down to kiss them, cherishing them, "I can't lose you…"

Yugi looked up at the ceiling to stop himself from crying.

"I can't lose you...this can't happen." Yami shook his head.

"Hey…" Yugi put on a brave face and looked back at him, "I won't abandon you, okay? I'm going anywhere...I'll stay here, right by your side. Always."

Yami saw how hard Yugi was trying to be brave for him and it cut him deep. His love was fighing death and all he could think about was him. Yami pushed himself up and suddenly brought Yugi close to him before hugging him tightly. He kissed Yugi's forehead head and closed his eyes, his tears falling one by one. "I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me."

Yugi couldn't hold it anymore and he finally boke down crying heavily into Yami's chest. He grabbed onto his shirt and sobbed his heart out.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Yami repeated, trying to regain his composure.

Yugi continued to cry, scared to death but more than than...scared of leaving Yami, "Yami...I don't want to leave you, please...please don't make me leave you."

…...

**T_T *Sobbing* Are you guys alive still? **

**So…I already finished writing the next chapter but I'm debating about updating tonight again for a triple update or tomorrow…not sure… what do you guys think? Can your hearts take it? **


	71. Chapter 71

**Since some said you could handle it...More feels! As I have warned you before, there story will only get darker and more emotional within these next remaining chapters. And yes…Idk if you can tell, but this story is coming to and end. Maybe six more chapters? Maybe…. anyway, I hope you've prepared yourself. I honestly started tearing up while writing this, thinking of my own personal experience with a dying loved one. So, a lot of heart went into this. Hope you enjoy anyway though. Lol. Get your tissue boxes and tub of ice cream ready, this ones going to hit right where it hurts.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**…..**

"Find him! Do you hear me?!" Yami growled orders at his men, "And don't come back until you get him!"

The Millenium men nodded seriously.

Yami looked at them and glared, "What are you waiting for then?! GET OUT!"

The men bowed politely and walked out of the office past the rest of the gang

Yami turned back to the table and reached for his gun.

"Pharaoh," Yusei held onto his arm and stopped him. "Why don't you let us handle this?"

Yami looked at him as if Yusei had gone mad.

"What he's trying to say is you should be with Yugi right now." Bakura walked to them, "We'll find the b*stard, don't worry."

"You want me to sit around and do nothing while the man I love is fighting for his life?!" Yami snarled.

"No," Yusei shook his head as he released his grip, "We're telling you to stay with Yugi because he needs you the most right now."

Yami's face softened and he stared into space for a brief moment, before snapping back to reality. He turned angrily to the boys and gripped onto his gun tightly, "Get your guns and let's go!"

Bakura sighed and nodded at the other boys. They all got what they needed and followed Yami out.

…..

"Stop it." Yugi said as he sat on his bed. He was back in the apartment with the boys and Mana after pursuading them that he was feeling sicker by just staying int the HQ hospital.

The boys were sitting on the bed with him, watching Yugi's every move with worry.

"I said stop it, will? You're giving me a headache." Yugi rubbed his head.

"Headache?!" They all gasped and held onto Yugi.

Yugi sighed, "I was just saying...you guys keep staring at me, it's making me uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry." Ryou whispered and lied down next to Yugi, "Oi, Yugi Mutou, you know I love you, right?"

Yug smiled softly and nodded, "I love you, too."

"Yugi, I will make the antidote, okay? But you have to be strong and wait for me…" Isis held onto Yugi's limp and cold hands.

Yugi looked at her. He was slowly giving up hope but he couldn't show that to Isis or anyone else. He nodded reassuringly, "I trust you….I'll wait."

Isis let out a deep breath and forced a smile, "Don't worry," She started getting up, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Now...Malik, I need your chief's number."

Malik looked at Ryou and Yugi before turning back Isis, "You sure you can do this?"

"Mine or Millenium's ego is not important right now. If, like you said, your chief's fiance worked at the lab then he might be able to help us."

Malik took Isis' phone and input Kaiba's number. Isis took her phone back and smiled bravely at Yugi, "You're going to be fine, okay?"

After Isis left, Yugi's smile disappeared as he stared at the door.

Malik noticed and he suddenly felt a lump in his throat seeing Yugi in this state. He stood up abruptly and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Yugi sat up slightly.

"I'm going to help the gang catch Pegasus."

"Malik, don't. It's too dangerous." Mana shook her head.

He turned back to Mana, "We don't have enough time-" He stopped and slowly turned to Yugi.

Yugi shook his head weakly, "We don't have much time...before I….you know...run out of time, right?"

"That's...that's not what I meant, Yugi." Malik sat back on the bed and held Yugi's hands.

"No...you're right. Everyone's thinking the same thing…" Yugi whispered as Ryou hugged him tightly.

…..

"Piece of shit!" Yami threw a guy onto the floor. He towered over him and grabbed his collar, lifting the bloodied guy off the floor. Yami's eyes were glazed over with anger and fury, his whole presence radiating a murderous aura of its own. Pharaoh had not time for games tonight. "Now...tell me me where Pegasus is…"

The guy shook his head nervously.

One of the men in the room tried to run for help but Yami lifted his gun and shot the man straight through the head without taking his eyes off of the man in his clutches. The man looked at Yami in horror.

"Don't f*ck with me," Yami hissed, "I know your gang has been dealing with him, so let me ask you one last f*cking time...where the f*ck is he?!"

"I...don't...know-"

Yami growled and slammed the man's head against the wall before punching him and grabbing his gun. He held the gun to the guy's temple.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura stopped him.

"Get off!" Yami snarled and shrugged Bakura off of him before aiming the gun at the guy again, ready to shoot him dead.

"OKAY! OKAY!" The guy suddenly shouted and sobbed, "I...don't know about Pegasus but his right hand man...he…"

Yami released the gun from the man's temple and stepped back to listen.

"He goes by the name of Dartz...and he frequents by my bar a lot...the...The Blue bar." The guy stuttered, eyeing the gun in Yami's hand anxiously.

"Dartz?" Marik muttered to himself, "It must be the same guy that was after the boys."

Yami straightened himself and turned to leave, "Let's go.'

Bakura turned to the man on the floor, "You were lucky today...but one word about this to Pegasus or anyone and I will personally come back to blow your brains out."

….

"Come in." Isis frowned as Joey, Kaiba's fiance entered her lab.

He looked around nervously, wondering if gangs were going to jump out of nowhere and start shooting him. It was Millenium after all.

Isis watched him and sighed, "No one is going to kill you, so can we get started?"

"How...can I trust you?"

"Because no one knows you're here." Isis replied bluntly, "They're all out looking for Pegasus. Trust me, if Pharaoh was here then you would have every right to worry about your life."

Joey's eyes widened in fear.

"So before he comes back and skins you alive, let's get to work." Isis said as she threw him a pair of lab goggles.

…

"Mana?"

"Yes, Yugi? What is it?" Mana looked up at Yugi who was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Your brother...what was he like as a kid?"

Mana smiled and sat down on the chair next to the bed, "Yami?"

Yugi nodded weakly, "I'm just really curious."

"Yami…" Mana bit her lip and tried to remember, "I hated him. I was scared of him. He never talked, never played with me or anyone, just stayed in his own little world."

Yugi furrowed his brows as he listened.

"I didn't even like being in the same room as him, he had this aura around him that scared me." Mana shook her head, "But you know why I felt that way? Because I judged him like every single person he meets. I labelled him as this bad guy that he just never was."

Yugi smiled softly, "What was he really like then?"

Mana smiled, too, "When I was younger, I was really scared of the dark. I hated sleeping alone, and I used to always beg the maid to leave the lights on but they never would. Sometimes I'd cry for granddad but his room was so far away, he never heard him. But one night, I could see this faint light outside my room from under the door. It was so tiny but it comforted me so much that I fell asleep just looking at it. After that, every night for months without fail, the light was always there. I was young so I thought it was some magical fairy helping me."

Yugi laughed with Mana slightly.

"But one morning, I heard someone shouting outside my bedroom. When I went to see what was going on, I saw one of the maids shouting at Yami. Do you know why?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Because Yami jad been lighting candles outside m room and sleeping there every night so I wouldn't get scared."

Yugi's lips parted slightly as he felt his heart warm up, listening to Mana's story. Yami was really a wonderful man wasn't he?

"The maid was shouting at him for always staining the carpets with wac. And you know, even then, Yami didn't say anything. He just stood up and walked back to his room. That's when I realized he must have heard me crying all those nights. That's why he did that for me." Mana smiled warmly just thinking about her brother, "Even when he knew I hated him, that I was scared of him, he still did that for me. That's why, Yugi, I don't care what people thinking about him or any of my brothers, because I knew what he's really like and that's all that matters."

Mana suddenly looked up and caught sight of a single tear trailing down Yugi's cheek, "Yugi?"

Yugi slowly wiped the tears away, "I guess I would have fallen for him even back then…"

Mana couldn't do anything but sit and stare.

"Why wouldn't I have met him then?" Yugi sniffed, "We would have had more time that way…"

Mana's lips trembled as she sat there frozen.

"Mana," Yugi numbly looked back at the ceiling again, "If...I leave...he's going to be okay, right?"

Mana shut her eyes and turned away, unable to answer.

When Yugi didn't get a reply, he turned to face Mana and saw her trying to stifle her cries. Yugi knew the answer before he even asked but he was hoping Mana would lie and say he would be fine. He turned back to the ceiling as another tear fell onto the pillow.

….

The gang arrived outside the Blue Bar.

"If he's in there, he's going to bolt as soon as he sees all fives of us enter." Jaden said.

"No, he's not."

The boys turned around to see Ryou and Malik leaning on their car.

"What are you doing here?!" Bakura growled angrily, "If anyone sees you-"

"Dartz isn't in there." Ryou interrupted.

"How do you know about this place?" Yami asked.

"From Kaiba. He's been looking into Dartz for a while now after he found out about Pegasus." Malik replied, "But Dartz must know we'll be looking for him now, that's why he's not going to places he usually goes to."

Yami kickede the ground in frustration and raked his fingers through his hair.

"What now then?" Marik sighed.

"We have a plan." Ryou started.

"No." Bakura shook his head.

"You don't even know what I was going to say-"

"I don't want to know," Bakura walked up to him, "Because I know you and I also know you're going to do something stupid!"

"Then what's your bright idea then?!" Ryou shouted back, "Do you think we have a bloody choice?! We need to find Pegasus before something happens to Yugi! And I don't care what you do but you can't stop me from saving my best friend!"

Bakura closed his eyes and turned away.

"What's the plan?" Yami asked, ready to try anything if it meant saving Yugi.

"Dartz is after me and Malik and I don't think Pegasus ordered him either. I mean why poison Yugi but try to kill me? And then go after Malik's brother? It makes no sense. Pegasus got what he wanted, he poisoned Yugi, so he could blackmail you. But killing me or Malik wouldn't help him in any way."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"If he's after us," Malik breathed, "Then he'll come after us again...so we'll let him catch us-"

"Have you gone f*cking mad?!" Marik yanked his arm, "He wants to kill you and you're going to let him?!"

"We'll just let him think that." Malik tried to convince them, "Once he has us, you guys can track us down and catch him. From there, we can find out where Pegasus is!"

"No, we'll find another way." Bakura shook his head.

"Bakura's right." Yami frowned, "It's too dangerous-"

"What other way is there?" Ryou sighed in frustration, "Let Dartz think he's got us and then you guys can catch him and find out where Pegasus is. Look, Dartz is not going to go to places he goes anymore because he knows that we'll use him as a way to get to Pegasus. And I know Pegasus is not going to reveal where he is anytime soon, and by then it'll be too late!"

"And if something happens to you?!" Bakura grabbed Ryou, "NO! You can forget it! What am I meant to do if something happens to you?! Damn it, Ryou!"

Ryou placed his hand on Bakura's arm, "You'll be there, won't you? I know you'd never let anything happen to me."

Yami's face fell slightly, Ryou's words reminding him of Yugi. _I'll protect you, too, Yugi...I'll save you… I have to._

…

"Kaiba told me that Pegasus is trying to bargain with your gang." Joey said as he poured some chemicals together.

"And?"

"Well, if Pegasus had the antidote then is there any point of making this?"

Isis slammed her pen down and turned to him, "You honestly think a guy like Pegasus will just hand over the antidote? And what's to say he even has the antidote?!"

"But he said-"

"He said? He said so, so it must be true? Well in my world, it doesn't work that way. So enough of your questions!"

Joey nodded, "I'm sorry...this...Yugi...seems really important to you.."

Isis stopped when she was doing but didn't say anything. Of course Yugi mattered to her, he was like a little brother now. But Yugi wouldn't be the only one who would suffer if this didn't work out. This would ruin the whole gang...this would destroy Yami. So, she had to do whatever it took to save her family.

…

Yugi woke up and grabbed his head in pain. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head to soothe the constant pain he felt.

Mana was fast asleep on the chair, so Yugi quietly got out of bed. He reached for the wall and supported himself as he walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

After a few rests, he finally got to the kitchen. He held onto the counter and reached for a glass but his grip was too weak but now and the glass fell onto the ground, shattering all over. Yugi startled slightly and looked at the floor in dismay. He felt too weak now so he leaned on the counter for support until he felt strong enough again.

Suddenly someone held onto his waist with two hands and lifted him up to sit on the counter. Yugi's hand automatically went onto the person's shoulders. "Yami…" Yugi smiled weakly.

Yami released him and wet onto his kness to pick up the broken pieces.

"Where have you been all day?" Yugi asked, "I missed you."

Yami's hand stopped on a picece for a moment and his eyes fluttered slightly before picking up the shattered pieces again.

"And Shimon?" Yugi pouted, "How could you send him off like that without letting me say goodbye?"

Yami stood up and threw the pieces into the bin before going to the sink beside him and washed his hands.

"Didn't he want to see me?" Yugi asked.

"He had to work back at home-"

"Don't lie." Yugi said trying to make eye contact with him, "You didn't let him see me because I look ill…"

Yami stopped washing his hands and his jaw tensed.

Yugi reached for his hands and pulled him closer. He grabbed the towel and gently dried Yami's hands as he stood in front of him.

"Do really look ill?" Yugi asked concentrating on his hands.

"No." Yami lied. But in reality, not a single trace of the past Yugi was left. His face was pale and hollow, his lips dry and cracked, his breathing was deep and strained, and his hands trembled from weakness of its own."

Yugi broke into a small smile, "You're a horribe liar."

Yami took a deep breath, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Why?" Yugi finished crying his hands and looked up at him, "So you can run off again?"

"Yugi, I need to find Pegasus-"

"Before it's too late, I know, I know." Yugi sighed, "But one hour, just one hour...please…"

Yami hesitated and looked down at his hands, "What….do you want me to do?"

"I don't know...just don't disappear."

Yami clenched his jaw, that's what he was afraid Yugi would do. He looked up at him and forced a smile, "Ok…" He picked him up in his arms and took him to the lounge before gently placing him on the sofa.

Yugi intertwinced his arms around Yami's when he sat down beside him. He then stared at the empty wall opposite to him, "Why don't you have any pictures?"

"Of who?"

"I don't know...the gang, Shimon…"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Yugi furrowed his brows, "So you can look at them. If they're not close to you then you can remember them that way."

Yami nodded slowly, "When you get better...we'll put pictures up."

"Really?" Yugi smiled.

"Yeah…"

"What else should we do then?" Yugi snuggled closer to him.

Yami shrugged, "I don't know...we'll do what normal couples do."

Yugi smiled and teased him, "I don't think there are many cop and gang leader couples around."

But Yami remained serious "I know. That's why I'll leave Millenium."

Yugi froze slightly, he looked up at him, "What are you saying?"

"You'll always be in danger if I'm in Millenium. I can't give you what you need while I'm part of the gang-"

"And what makes you think I want this?" Yugi said up slowly, "Yami, Millenium needs you...without you, what are they going to do?"

"And what if I don't leave? Pegasus isn't the only person we'll have to deal with, Yugi. Hundreds of people like him will come and that only means you're going to be in danger over and over again."

"And the gang?" Yugi asked again, "Without you...who's going to protect them?"

Yami sat there silently. He'd made up his mind already. He was going to leave Millenium as soon as Yugi got better.

"Yami, don't put me before you…" Yugi said weakly, "Think about yourself...think about the gang that's been there with you since the beginning."

"And you?" Yami sighed, "What about you?"

Yugi laid his head on Yami's shoulder, "What about me? I'll always be next to you. I don't need all those things like getting married, having a house and stuff."

"Don't lie."

"I'm being serious." Yugi replied, "Don't you know I have commitment issues?"

Yami raised a brow, "You have commitment issues?"

"Hm," Yugi sat up again, "Why do you think my past boyfriends left me?"

"Wait," Yami stopped him, "Those b*stards left you?!"

"They wanted to go further and get married but I just wasn't interested-" Yugi stopped when he saw Yami rubbing his head, "Are you okay?"

"Your relationships were that serious?"

Yugi sighed, realizing he was just jealous. "I said no though...to all of them."

"More than one asked you to marry him?!" Yami raised his voice slightly.

"Um…" Yugi shook his head head, "Only three-"

"THREE?!"

Yugi startled slightly and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt Yami grab his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Yami take the ring he gave him before off his pointer finger and placed it on his ring finger.

"There, now we're married. "Yami huffed.

"Um...Yami, that's the wrong hand…"

"Shit…" He mumbed before sliding the ring onto the ring finger on Yugi's left hand.

Yugi smiled slightly but quickly straightened his expression, "What do you mean we're married? What kind of crap proposal is this?"

"I'm not proposing." Yami crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm telling you we're married."

"And about the vows?" Yugi asked but Yami just looked at him as if he had no idea what he was talking about, "You know, the vows? You know, in sickness and in health, till death do us part-"

Yami's face fell slightly.

"Sorry…" Yug whispred.

"What kind of crappy vows are those?" Yami scowled.

Yugi bit his lip, "Yeah...you're right. We don't need those vows...why don't you make your own, then?"

"My own?" Yami's eyes widened.

Yugi nodded, "Then I'll consider marrying you."

"I have to...talk about...what exactly?"

Yugi laughed and place a small hand on Yami's chest, above his heart, "Just tell me how you feel in here. It worked on me last time, remember?"

Yami felt Yugi's hand on his chest and looked down before placing his hand over Yugi's. "In here?"

Yugi nodded weakly before his hand slipped from under his.

Yami clutched his shirt and his expression darkened, "In here…"

Yugi leaned his head on the sofa watched him.

"In there...I feel...miserable…"

Yugi's eyes fluttered but he didn't say anything and let Yami continue.

"Ever since I found what happened to you, every single minute I keep wishing it was me suffering and not you," Yami shut his eyes tightly, "Because I feel like you're being punished for every single wrong thing I've done in my life."

Yugi sat up again, his expression full of worry now.

"I keep kicking myself for not letting you go sooner. If I'd never met you, or if I'd tried not to find you, then you wouldn't be fighting for your life like this." Yami clenched his hands into fists.

"But do you know what the worst part is?" He looked at Yugi now, his expression pained, "Even now, this stupid thing," He hit his chest, "It doesn't want to give up on you! When you get better, I still won't be able to give you up….that's why I have to give everything else up."

Yugi's expression softened as his vision blurred with tears.

"Even if you leave me...I'll have to find you. I'll find you over and over again, I'll start over and over again just to protect you. And next time, I won't let anyone hurt you. I don't do a single wrong thing ever again if it means I can keep you safe." Yami breathed as he tried to steady his emotions.

Yugi smiled sadly before reaching for his hand, "And do you know why I would marry you?"

Yami looked up, his eyes reddening from suppressing his tears.

"Because, Yami Takahashi...you are a good man."

Yami looked at him, perplexed. How could he be a good man? All the wrong things he'd done in his life, he was starting to forget he was even human.

"You're a good person," Yugi repeated, "And don't you dare let anyone else tell you otherwise. I know. I've seen the way you care about your family, the way you protect them, so stop looking at yourselt the way the world sees you, and start looking at yourself the way I see you."

Yami stared at him numbly. Even in Yugi's dying breaths, he wouldn't give up on him.

"Okay?" Yugi breathed, his breathing becoming more labored.

Yami gritted his teeth and nodded slowly.

Yugi held onto his hands, weakly. "Yami...I know you'll try your hardest to save me but…"

Yami held onto Yugi's hands now and shook his head.

"No...listen," Yugi tilted his head to get a better view of him, "But if this...doesn't work...then you can't blame yourself. You have to move on...can you do that for me?"

But Yami just kept shaking his head. The thought of losing Yugi was unbearable.

"Please, Yami…" Yugi started crying now.

"Don't talk like that. I'm going to save you! I _will _save you!" Yami cried, tears leaking from his eyes, falling onto their hands.

"Yami-"

"Don't talk like you're going to leave me...please…" Yami begged.

Yugi smiled as the tears kept falling, "But it's okay, Yami, because if I leave...you promised me you'd find me, right? If not in this...this lifetime, then even in the next...I'll wait for you to find me."

Yami's face fell and so did the tears.

Yugi shook his head and wiped Yami's tears away with his thumb, "I promise, I'll wait for you."


	72. Chapter 72

**Whoo! So a lot of action in this chapter. I don't think you'll be needing any tissues this time. Nothing too emotional and heartbreaking. I think you'll be both pleased as well as angry, maybe even frustrated with this chapter. But I hope you enjoy nevertheless. ;) I think I'll be slowly down my updates since this story IS coming to an end and I want to savor all of your reactions. So, please do let me know what you all think. I want to make sure I am able to evoke the proper emotions from you all. Lol. It's my goal to make sure you guys cry when I want to or scream in frustration and anger. Hehehe. As an writer, it's very important to allow readers to empathize as well as sympathized with characters. **

**Ahem, enough talking…let's get on with the show! Please review and THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**…...**

"It's impossible to make the antidote without the drug." Joey sighed as he took his googles off. They'd been in the lab for hours now and every possible formula they tried had failed.

Isis leaned on the counter tiredly and rubbed her face, "This can't be it...there must be a way!"

"We've tried everything," Joey said quietly as he watched her, "I don't think we're going to be able to make it-"

"You don't understand!" Isis hissed, "We need to do something, I just know Pegasus is up to something...he's not going to give up the antidote easily...well, knowing him, who's to say he really has the antidote?"

"You really think he doesn't?"

"Of course not! Why do you think I'm trying so damn hard to make the antidote myself?!"

"Well...what do you think he has instead then?" Joey asked.

"I don't know but I wouldn't put anything past him, for all I know he'll give us the drug instead of the antidote!"

"The drug?" Joey thought for a moment, "There might be way…"

…...

Malik straightened the tiny clip Yusei had given him onto his shirt. it had a GPS system in it, allowing the gang to know exactly where the boys were at all times.

The gang had reluctantly allowed the boys to go on with the plan. They were desperate now, but more than that they knew that if they didn't agree with Ryou and Malik, the boys would find another way without the gang's help and that would be far too dangerous.

"There are too many people around here," Ryou mumbled to Malik, "We need to go somewhere secluded."

Malik nodded as he watched people walk past them. They'd left the hotel together and had been walking around for a while now, hoping Dartz would be following them.

"You think he's following us?" Malik asked.

Ryou nodded, "Yeah...but he's not going to come out when there are people about...let's head to the park."

They started to cross the road and head for the desolate and large park in the middle of the night.

"Do you think he'll try to attack us while we're togehter?" Malik asked as they entered the park.

"You want us to split?" Ryou furrowed his brows, "I don't know about that…."

"Well, let's give him and bit longer and if nothing happens, we might have to split up…"

….

Yami looked down at Yugi when he moved slightly in his sleep. They were still in the lounge and it had been a while since Yugi had fallen asleep beside him. Yami didn't have the heart to wake him up, he finally looked so peaceful and not in pain.

He rubbed his hand along Yugi's arm slowly to keep him warm and kept his gaze at the empty wall in front of him before he broke into a sad smile as he started remembering the past.

The very first time he laid eyes on Yugi, he knew he was different. The way he challenged two men to fight, how he had the guts to hit him with a chair.

His face darkened at the fact that not a single trace of that Yugi remained in the Yugi that laid in his arms now. And it was all his fault.

Yami slowly placed his lips on Yugi's forehead and closed his eyes as he tried to relive every single moment they ever had.

The first time he'd called him Yami, the first time Yugi kissed him, their first date, their trip to find his mother, Yugi finding Shimon for him, the first time he kissed Yugi, the first time he said 'I love you' to him, the first time he felt scared when he left him, the relief he felt when he found him, the first time he ever wanted to protect someone, the first person that made him feel human.

Yami took a deep breath and pulled the sleeping Yugi closer to him, ever since Yugi came into his life, there were so many first time. Even though the road with him hadn't been easy, he still wouldn't change it because he finally started to live properly. Yugi had given him so much to live for, to fight for, he'd given him so much love that there was no room for all that hatred he always felt. It was as if those emotions had dissapated and were replaced by the warmth he felt with Yugi.

Yami gritted his teeth and stared back at the wall...but if Yugi was to leave this world...there was no doubt that he would lose everything he'd gained from Yugi. He'd lose himself and his world would be filled with darkness and pure hatred again...only this time, there would be not Yugi to save him. He would be lost.

….

"Where are they heading?" Jaden asked.

The boys watched the laptop screen and followed the small red GPS dot that moved slowly along the screen.

"The park a little further from the hotel." Yusei said.

"Damn it! I told Ryou not to go anywhere secluded!"

"They probably figured Dartz won't attack them while there are people around…"

"Let's call them back." Marik raised his voice while Bakura got ready to leave the car they were in.

"Wait a bit more," Yusei stopped them, "Let's trust the boys on this one."

…..

"Kaiba," Duke entered the office and shut the door quickly.

Kaiba looked up from his lap top and furrowed his brows, "What is it?"

"Pegasus is here."

Kaiba stood up abruptly and walked to the window. He peered out into the office and squinted his eyes was he saw Pegasus casually talking to his men.

"What does he want at this time of the night?"

"He's here to see you...should I send him in?"

Kaiba kept his eyes on Pegasus and nodded.

….

Ryou and Malik were walking through the park when Malik suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" Malik asked as he looked around the dark park.

Ryou looked around too and shook his head, "No."

"Exactly." Malik frowned, "It's too quiet...something's not right."

"You think it's him?"

"If it is, why isn't he attacking?"

"I don't know…" Ryou whispered, inching closer to Malik.

"Let's pretend to split up."

"You sure?"

Malik nodded, "If anything happens, you know what to do right?"

Yusei had configured their phones so that one press of any button would send a signal to the gang, and with the GPS on Malik, the boys would know exactly where the boys were.

"I'll go that way...you wait here." Ryou said as he got ready to leave.

"Don't go too far, okay?" Malik held onto Ryou's hand tightly one last time.

…

Yugi felt a tightening feeling in his lungs. He scrunched his face slightly and slowly opened his eyes. But what he saw next made him completely forget the pain he was feeling.

There, next to him, was Yami asleep. It may sound strange that something so simple like this should amaze him, but Yami was never there when he woke up, not once. But today, this was a new feeling for him to wake up next to the man he loved.

A small smile broke onto his lips as he traced Yami's face with his eyes. He still had that slight frowning expression but just looking at him calmed him down. He felt comforted just being so close to him and feeling his rhythmic breathing. He made him feel secure just being next to him, a sense of relief and comfort from everything that he was going through right now.

He slowly placed his hand on Yami's chest and watched his hand move up and down with his breathing.

Feeling sometime on his chest, Yami's eyes fluttered open. He looked down and saw Yugi's frail hand on his chest.

Yugi looked up and smiled warmly, "You're here."

Yami furrowed his brows, not understanding, "You told me not to leave-"

"No...I mean, you really here...do you know this is the first time you've been next to me when I woke up?"

Yami paused and thought for a moment, "It is?"

Yugi nodded and looked up at him, "I used to hate not finding you there when I woke up...but today…" He stopped and just smiled, "So this is what it feels like…"

"If you felt that way, you should have told me."

Yugi closed his eyes warily and smiled, "Sorry...next time, I will.

Yami frowned when he noticed how weak Yugi looked now, weaker than before and protectively brought him closer. "Is there anything else you want me to do...to change?"

Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder and took a deep, but difficult breath, "I wish...you wouldn't...love me so much...I'm scared...it'll only hurt you…"

Yami's lips parted slightly but he clenched his jaw and pressed his lips against Yugi's head, "Anything but that."

Yugi sighed heavily, "Then there's nothing...nothing but that."

….

"They should have contacted us by now!" Bakura punched the headrest, "Somethin's wrong!"

"We should call them." Marik got his phone out.

"I can't see it! I can't see the GPS signal!" Yusei cursed.

The boys huddled around the screen and saw that the little red dot was nowhere to be seen.

"SHIT!" Bakura kicked the car door open and whipped his gun out, "Where was the last place the GPS showed?!"

"The park!" Yusei slammed his laptop closed and got out of the car, storming to the park.

…

"You sure this is going to work?" Isis asked.

"You said yourself that Pegasus most likely does not have the antidote. And he'll probably give Pharaoh another bottle of the drug instead."

"So, we're going to prepare the base for the antidote?"

"Exactly." Joey nodded, reaching for more test tudbes, "Look, until no we've been trying to create the antidote as a whole but if Pegasus really just has the drug then we can create the base for the antidote so that when we get ahold of the drug, we can mix it in with the base and our antidote will be ready."

Isis stood there, worriedly, was this really going to work? "And...if he doesn't have the drug? Then we won't have an antidote ready for Yugi...what then?"

Joey stopped what he was doing and looked at Isis, "Look, Isis, it's not possible to make the antidote without the drug...so this really is the only thing we can do right now. This is a risk we are going to have to take."

…

"Where are they?!" Bakura panicked as he looked around the park.

"Bakura!" Marik shouted for the others.

They saw him crouching down to pick something on the grass and ran to him just in time to see him picking up the GPS clip Yusei had given to Malik.

"Shit!" Yusei gasped as he took the clip.

"I knew this would happen!"

"Blood." Jaden suddenly gasped.

Bakura froze and looked down to the patch of grass Jaden was pointing to and sure enough, there was a small puddle of blood by where the clip was.

He stepped back slightly and tried to control his breathing. In that very moment, he could think of nothing but Ryou. If something happened to him, he would never forgive himself. He shouldn't have let Ryou go in the first place.

"Shit!" Jaden muttered, "This blood seems fresh!"

Bakura took a deep breath, "They couldn't have gotten far. Yusei, you and Marik go that way and me and Jaden will go this way, alright?"

"Right!"

They all split up and desperately started searching for Ryou and Malik.

….

"Kaiba!" Pegasus entered the office and sat down in front of him.

"Sir, what brings you here this late?" Kaiba tried to sound as normal as possible, but inside he was holding back strangling the man to death.

"CCame to see if there was any news of those outlaws of yours," Pegasus said with a smirk.

"No, there hasn't been any news on the boys."

Pegasus smiled slightly and quickly straightened his expression, "Well that's a shame isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"Well of course, we need to catch those traitors."

"Oh we will," Kaiba smirked, "We will definitely catch the traitor."

Pegasus cleared this throat, "That's the spirit, Kaiba! Anyway, I have come business I need you to deal with tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I have some...prior business I need to deal with so I can't attend the Annual Police Meeting, so I need you to go as my representative. You've worked under me for as long as I can remember so I can't trust anymore more than you."

Kaiba kept a straight face and smiled, "Of course, sir. I would be honored."

"Excellent. I will mail you al the details."

Kaiba got up and nodded as Pegasus left.

Once the doors closed behind him, his face darkened, "That was a big mistake trusting me, Pegasus...so it's tomorrow night you're planning on meeting with Pharaoh?"

Kaiba picked up his phone and quickly dialed Malik's number.

…..

"Did you hear that?" Yusei stopped in his tracks when he heard a phone ringing somewhere near them.

Malik's face fell when he recognized the ringtone, "That's Malik's phone!" He spun around to where the sound was coming from and ran towards the trees at the corner of the park.

Yusei ran after him.

"NO! MALIK! MALIK!" Marik suddenly shouted as he ran behind the trees and saw Malik lying unconscious in front of him on the cold grass, "Shit! Malik!" He fell onto his knees in front of him and rolled him over, "MALIK!" He shouted when he saw the blood smeared all over the side of his face.

"Is he ok?!" Yusei asked anxiously.

"Malik? Malik? Please wake up!" Marik shook him, "PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

He traced Malik's hair back but suddenly stopped and his eyes slowly looked up at Yusei.

"Marik...what is it?"

Marik looked back down at Malik and lifted his hand from the back of his head. His hand was stained wet with blood.

"Yusei! Marik!"

They heard Bakura calling after them.

"Over here!" Yusei shouted while Marik sat there numbly looking at Malik.

"We heard shouting-" Jaden stopped when he saw Malik's limp body in Marik's arms.

"What happened?!" Bakura ran to him.

"Bakura…"

"Get up!" Bakura growled, "Get him back to headquarters, do you hear me?! GO!"

Marik nodded, snapping back to reality, he turned back to Malik and kissed his forehead before picking him up and running out of there.

"Jaden, you go with him!"

"What about you Ryou?"

Bakura clenched his jaw and turned back to him, "I'll find him! NOW GO!"

Yugi got his phone out and called Yami.

…..

"Yusei?"

"_Pharaoh, we have a problem!"_

"What?!" Yami sat up slightly.

"_Malik's been injured. Marik's bringing him to HQ but Ryou...he's still missing!"_

"Where are you?!"

"_At the park near the hotel!"_

"Ok! I'll be there!" Yami hung up and turned to Yugi who was looking at him with tired eyes.

"Something...happened?" Yugi said with difficulty.

"I need to go…"

"Is it bad?"

Yami just stared at him and didn't reply. How could he tell Yugi that Malik and Ryou were in danger? He already had enough on his plate.

Yugi let an exhausted breath out, "Whatever it is...make it better...please…."

….

"_Isis?"_

"Kaiba? What is it?"

"_I tried to call Malk but it seems like he's busy right now."_

"Yeah, was there something I could help you with?"

"_Pegasus was here-"_

"What?!" Isis shouted, "Is he still ther?! I need to tell Pharaoh!"

"_wait! No, he already left-"_

"Why did you let him go, we need him-"

"_I have no power to stop him!"_

"Unbelievable!"

"_Isis, please listen to me. I'm pretty sure he's planning on meeting Pharaoh tomorrow night."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes. I need you to let Pharaoh know." Kaiba explained, "Remember, Pegasus is more powerful than you think. Whatever Pharaoh does, don't let him go alone. Pegasus isn't the type to just let anyone go."_

…

Ryou hid behind a tree and covered his mouth with hish ands, trying to quiet down his rapid and heavy breathing.

Dartz had caught them off guard suddenly. He smacked Malik's head with a metal bar and was about to do much worse to him if Ryou hadn't distracted him. So now Ryou was in danger. He wanted to go back to malik but hek new that would only lead Dartz towards Malik. He had to draw him away from Malik until the guys noticed something was wrong and came to get them.

Behind the three, Ryou started to frantically search for his phone but couldn't find it. He must've dropped it while he was running away. How was he mean to contact the boys now?

He leaned his head on the tree and tried to even his breathing when….

**...whistle...whistle…**

Ryou froze and his eyes widened in fear knowing exactly who that was.

…

After Yami left, Yugi didn't have to pretend like he was feeling fine. He clutched his stomach and tried to breathe but it was too hard and painful.

He could feel himself sweating, his hair sticking to his face as he tried to cool himself down. But the pain inside was slowly becoming unbearable.

He looked towards Mana's room and tried to call her but not a sound left his mouth. He tried again and only a small coarse sound escaped his lips.

In panic, he tried to stand up but fell, hitting the table on the way down.

…

"What's that over there?" Yusei pointed at the phone.

Bakura grabbed the phone from a nearby tree and cursed, "It's Ryou's!"

"He must have gone that way then!"

Bakura raked his fingers through his hair and clutched the phone tightly, "I...I should never have let him do this…"

Yusei turned back to Bakura, "Nothing's going to happen to him."

Bakura nodded and his eyes turned into slits, ready to kill whoever had laid a hand on Ryou.

….

"ISIS!"

Isis stopped what she was doing and turned towards the door.

"Who's that?!" Joey asked.

But Isis ignored him and ran out in a hurry.

"ISIS!"

Isis ran out into the corridor and gasped in shock when she saw Malik running towards her with Malik all bloodied in his arms.

"Isis! Please help him! Please!" Marik begged stopping in front of her.

Isis froze on spot, what was happening all of a sudden?

"Isis!" Marik shouted again, "Malki! Please, I can't wake him up!"

Isis snapped back to reality and looked up at Marik, "Take him to the infirmary! Jaden, call the doctor!"

…

…**.whistle…**

Ryou held his breath and shut his eyes closed, frightened out of his mind at the current moment.

**...whistle…**

The whisling was coming closer...and closer…

Ryou had to think, he had to make a run for it but what if he caught him before he escaped? And more importantly, he couldn't leave Malik on his own.

**...whistle…**

Ryou clasped his hands together as his breathing grew more and more frantic with each passing second.

"RYOU!"

His eyes suddenly snapped open when he heard Bakura's voice. it was faint so he knew he must be on the other side of the park. But if he made a run for it, he might be able to get to him.

"RYOU!"

Ryou bit his lip, not knowing what to do when suddenly his face fell...the whistling had stopped. Where was Dartz? Was he hiding because he knew the gang was here...or was he waiting for him to come out of hiding?

He took a deep breath and slowly peered out from behind the tree. He nervously took a step and then another until he was exposed.

"BAKU-"

Suddenly, Dartz was behind him and covered Ryou's mouth, holding onto him tightly. Ryou tried to struggle free but to no avail. "Got you…" He hissed into his ear.

….

"Mana…" Yugi tried to shout, "Please...help…" He clutched his chest at the sharp pain in his lungs.

His hand slowly reached towards Mana's room but it was too far away and Yugi knew that, too. He was helpless.

…

"He's lost too much blood, we need to get him blood now!" The doctor said after examining Malik.

"Blood?" Isis asked, "Jaden, go to the nearest hospital-"

"We don't have time for that!" The doctor exclaimed, "We need blood now!"

"Then take mine!" Marik said anxiously, "Take as much as you want just make him better, please!"

"Marik, Malik's AB…..you're type B." Isis tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter! Just take my blood! You can do that right?!" Marik turned to the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Blishtar...but-"

"BUT WHAT?!" Marik grabbed the the doctor by the collar, ready to punch him.

"Marik!" Isis stopped him, trying to pull him back.

"I'm AB type."

Everyone turned to see Joey at the doorway.

Marik furrowed his brows, "Who's he?"

Isis looked at Joey nervously before turning to Marik, "He's...Joey Wheeler…"

Marik turned to Isis and waited for her to explain.

She took a deep breath, "He's...with the...police…"

Suddenly Marik's expression darked and without warning, he stormed towards Joey and punched him across the face.

Joey fell to the floor but before he could respond, Marik grabbed him and yanked him up harshly, "You f*cking b*stards! All of this is happening because of you low lives! Didn't you lot f*cking have enough messing with us?! If anything happens to Malik I will tear you apart!"

Isis and Jaden ran to them and pulled Marik back.

"You let him in?!" Marik turned to Isis.

"He's been helping me with the antidote-"

"How can you trust him?!"

"Mr. Blishtar, Malik needs blood now!" The doctor interrupted from behind/

Marik's face fell slightly and he looked down at Joey.

Joey gulped and looked at Marik, "AB...is very rare...you're going to have a hard time finding another donor...so let me help...I want to help."

Marik's brows furrowed.

"Please, Marik...think about Malik, he needs you." Isis pleaded.

Malik? He turned to face Malik lying unconscious and pale on the bed and without thinking, his grip loosened on Joey, letting him go

He stepped back numbly as Joey walked over to the doctor, ready to donate blood.

…

"Ahhhh!" Yugi screamed and hit glass off the table in a last attempt to get Mana's attention. "AHH!" He clutched his stomach, feeling the most excruciating pain. It felt like someone had stabbed him and twisted the knife deep inside him.

Yugi clenched his teeth together, praying for the pain to go away.

Mana, having heard some noise, finally came out of her room. She stepped out and rubbed her tired eyes as she made her way to the lounge.

"AHHHHHH!"

Mana stopped for a moment before rushing to the lounge to find Yugi writhing on the floor in sheer agony.

…..

Marik watched as Joey's blood was pumped into Malik'd body with a grave expression.

Malik laid there limp and pale and it frightened Marik more than anything. He'd never imagined he would have to see someone as strong as Malik in this situation. And it only made him more helpless, not having ever prepared himself for such a situation to occur.

"Marik," Isis came to stand next to him as the doctor prepared Malik for surgery. The wound was deeper than they had anticipated and the doctor along with his team had to figure out just how serious Malik's condition was.

Marik said nothing but kept his eyes on Malik the whole time.

"Don't worry, they know what they're doing." Isis tried to reassure him.

"So….this is was Pharaoh must be going through…." Marik said quietly.

Isis turned to him in surprise.

"I didn't realize….until this very moment…" He said numbly as he watched the medical staff wheel Malik into the emergency room.

…

Ryou tried to struggle free from Dartz but he was too strong.

"SHH!" Dartz whispered into Ryou's ears, "We don't want them to find us, do we?"

Ryou tried to elbow him but Dartz just twisted his arm even more, making him cringe in pain, "AHH! BAKURA-"

Dartz covered his motuh again before turning him around and slapping Ryou so hard, he fell onto the ground.

"Ah!" Ryou struggled and looked up at him, blood dripping from the cover of his mouth.

Dartz then took out a knife and smirked, "You sure you want to shout again?"

Ryou gulped and looked around the park, nervously, praying desperately that someone would save him.

…..

"YUGI! YUGI!" Mana tried to shake Yugi.

"AHHH! MANA!" Yugi screamed making Mana panic. She'd seen this before...the drug was finally starting to affect Yugi.

"Yugi!" Mana tried to hold his arms together but Yugi broke free, shaking violently and thrashing around.

"AHHH!" Yugi curled into a ball, "HELP ME! AHHHH! MANA!"

….

"Here."

Marik looked up and saw Joey standing in front of him holding a cup of coffee. Marik frowned and turned away.

Joey sighed and still sat down beside him.

"You know, I'm not actually part of the police force-"

"Does it look like I care?!" Marik interrupted. Talking to this guy or anyone for that matter was the last thing he wanted to do. He just wanted Malik to be okay.

"Sorry…" Joey replied quietly.

Marik sighed and closed his eyes, he'd promised he'd protect Malik and Odion. How was this protecting Malik?!

"He's going to be okay."

Marik sighed and glared at him angrily, hoping to shut him up.

"He probably needs a few stitches-"

"What do you know about anything?!" Marik stood up.

"Actually, I have a medical degree-"

"What are you still doing here anyway?!"

"We're still working on the antidote…"

Marik's face softened. What was strong with him? This guy, a total stranger, had pretty much helped in saving Malik and he was helping the gang make an antidote and here he was getting pissed off at him for no reason except for the fact that he hated outsiders.

Joey sighed and stood up, too, "I should get back to the lab." Joey placed Marik's coffee on the bench before walking away.

"Wait!" Marik called out.

Joey looked back curiously.

Marik turned away and cleared his throat, "Thank you…."

Joey smiled and nodded before turning away again.

….

"Why...are you doing this?!" Ryou was still on the ground but now Dartz was beside him, holding a knife to his neck.

Dartz shrugged.

"Do you do everything Pegasus tells you to do?"

Dart'z face darkened before he slapped Ryou again. Ryou fell to his side from the force, his cheek stinging painfully.

"Pegasus doesn't know anything about this." Dartz hissed.

"Then what's the bloody point of all this-"

"SHH!" Dartz pressed the knife to his neck again, "I said, don't shout."

Ryou gulped but bravely looked Dartz in the eye, "Where is Pegasus.'

"Why? Whatever you need from, you can get fromm me."

"You don't have anything I need!" Ryou spat, "You're nothing!"

"You don't want to make me angry right now, Ryou Bakura." Dartz sneered at him.

"It's true though! So, tell me where Pegasus is!"

"Now if I tell you, where the fun in that?" Dartz suddenly whipped his knife across Ryou's arm.

AH!" Ryou shouted but his cry was muffed by Dart'z hand.

Ryou struggled and pushed Dartz off of him before trying to scramble up but Dartz was much to quick. He pulled Ryou's leg toward him and he fell onto the ground again. Ryou turned around and tried to kick him off but Dartz held the knife over his face, halting all atempts of escaping.

"Now...where were we?"

Ryou clenched his jaw, "Where is Pegasus?!"

Dartz's eyes turned into slits, "You honestly think Pegasus will be able to save little Yugi?"

Yugi furrowed his brows and looked at him anxiously. What did he mean by that? of course Pegasus could save Yugi. He was their only hope now.

Dartz started laughing maniaclly, "You think Pegasus has the antidote?"

Ryou felt his body go numb and he finally stopped struggling completely and just laid there with the knife pressed against his neck.

Dartz leaned in disgustingly close. Ryou turned his head away but Dartz yanked his head back to make him look at him, "There is no antidot.e...Pegasus only has the drug."

Ryou's eyes widened in shock.

"Pegasus can't sve Yugi...or you." He smirked before lifting the knife, ready to stab him.

For some reason, Ryou didn't try to break free. What he just heard had made him feel at a completely loss. There was no way of saving Yugi now.

"Ready, Ryou Bakura?" Dartz laughed as he held the knife high.

**BANG!**

Ryou startled at the loud noise and looked up at Dartz when he felt something wet splatter across his face. Dartz was staring at him wide eyed and Ryou gulped and tried to push him off when he suddenly dropped his knife and without warning, slumped dead ontop of him.

"AHH!" Ryou shouted in panic, struggling to push him off.

"RYOU!"

Ryou looked up to see Bakura and Yusei pulling Dartz off of him. He scrambled to sit up and pushed himself away from the dead body.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's arms and quickly kneeled in front of him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He stroked Ryou's hair protectively and held him tightly, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?!"

Ryou remained numb from fear and shock.

"He's dead." Yusei said as he nudged Dartz's limp body.

"Ryou," Bakura cupped his face with his hand and tried to snap him back to reality but Ryou was still suffering from shock, "Ryou….don't do this to me. It's me, Bakura." He shook his gently but Ryou sat there still, trying to process and undertand what Dartz had told him.

"Ryou? Did Dartz say anything about where Pegasus is?" Yusei asked slowly.

"Not now, Yusei." Bakura shook his head, worried about the state Ryou was in.

"BAKURA!"

They heard Yami's voice and soon enough he came running towards them.

Yami stopped in front of Bakura and Ryou and frowned, "Is he okay?"

Bakura shook his head and pulled Ryou closer to him.

"Pharaoh...we're sorry but Dartz is dead…" Yusei sighed.

Yami turned to see Dartz's body lying there and shut his eyes tightly. He was their only lead. What was he to do now?

Ryou watched Yami close his eyes and sigh and Ryou knew exactly what he was thinking. Beofre he knew it, he broke down into tears.

"Ryou...what is it?" Bakura tried to look at him but Ryou hid his face, "Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head nushed Bakura away gently. He then slowly turned to Yami, his eyes filled with tears and helplessness.

Yami noticed his expression and frowned.

"There is no...antidote…." Ryou stuttered.

Yami's face fell as he felt the ground caving in from beneath him. No antidote? But...no….he shook his head, trying to understand Ryou, hoping he'd just misheard him.

"Pegasus...he…" Ryou broke down again, "He doesn't have an antidote...how….how are we...we going to save Yugi now?"

….

**Well, Dartz is dead so only one more to go! Will the gang manage to get to Pegasus before it's too late? Or will poor Yugi's time run out? *Evil laughter* Stay tuned to find out. ;) **


	73. Chapter 73

**WARNING! TEAR-JEKER ALERT! I am preparing you for the worst…if you think this chapter is heartbreaking…holy crap, there is a hell of a lot more in store for you. But please do survive and stick it out to the end. It'll be all worth it, I promise. :) Please REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

**ENJOY!**

**….**

"Pegasus...he…" Ryou stuttered, unable to control himself, "He doesn't have the antidote…"

Yami stood there numbly. That was impossible. How could there not be an antidote? What about Yugi? He didn't have much time left and now...Ryou was telling him _this_.

"What are you saying, Ryou?" Bakura asked as reality dawned on him.

But Ryou kept his eyes on Yami, "There is no antidote."

Yami stepped back and shook his head. This wasn't happening. He had to save Yugi but it seemed like the whole world was against him. Why did it have to feel like he was fighting fate just to save him?

Ryou turned back to Bakura and held onto his arm tightly as he kept his gaze on Yami.

Bakura's face fell seeing Ryou in this state and he quickly pulled him into his embrace. He looked up and saw Yusei worriedly looking at Yami who looked devastated beyond compare, as if his world had been snatched away from him. Bakura subconsciously held onto Ryou tighter, afraid Ryou would have the same fate at Yugi.

**ring ring!**

Yusei snapped back to reality and answered his phone, "Mana? Slow down, what's wrong? Mana, I can't hear you, slow down...Mana-" Yusei suddenly froze and looked up at Yami.

Yami furrowed his brows as Yusei ended the call.

"We...we need to go..NOW."

Ryou and Bakura stood up seeing Yusei like this.

Yusei looked at the with a grave expression and gulped, "It's Yugi…"

….

"Kaiba, you wanted to see us?" Valon, Tristan, and Duke entered Kaiba's office.

"Close the door behind you."

The boys did just that before walking over to him.

"You three….I trust you with my life, do you understand?" Kaiba said seriously.

"Yes."

"So...this time I am asking you to trust me."

"Of course, Kaiba." Valon nodded.

"Even if it means you won't be entirely following the law?"

The boys paused, looking confused.

"It may seem wrong now...but in the long run, you will understand we are helping the right side."

"I don't understand...Kaiba…" Tristan shook his head.

Kaiba walked over to Duke and then turned to the boys, "I've been having Duke keep a close eye on Pegasus-"

"Pegasus?"

"Yes," Kaiba noded, "But before I tell you the rest, I need you to promise me that you will help me. Someone's life might depend on it."

…..

Jaden carried Yugi's body down the corridor with Mana and Isis following behind him.

"Jaden, the room on the right!" Isis shouted as she ran in front of him to open the door.

"Ahh…" Yugi gasped silently as Jaden barged into the room and laid him on the bed.

"Isis...he's been going through phases…" Mana followed Isis around the room, "In the car, he wouldn't stop screaming in pain and then the next minute he'd be like this! I don't know what's happening!"

Yugi turned his head limply to the side and then back to the other side. He struggled to keep his eyes open, the light piercing his eyes. He could feel just how tired his body was, every breath felt like he was trying to push a ton of weight off his chest. He couldn't take any more of this.

"Where's the doctor?!" Mana asked Isis, "I think Yugi's going to start going through another episode again!"

"He's with Malik!" Isis said as she got the stethoscope out and started listening to Yugi's breathing and heartbeat.

"Malik? Why? What happened?!" Mana panicked.

Jaden pulled Mana back, "I'll tell you everything later, why don't we go out and let Isis take care of Yugi-"

"But what's wrong with Malik?!" Mana cried out.

"Mana, come on-"

"AGHHH!"

Mana and Jaden turned back to the bed and saw Yugi curled up into a fetal position, clutching his stomach, tears streaming down his face, "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Yugi! Yugi! Look at me…..YUGI!" Isis tried to calm him down but Yugi was in far too much pain to listen to anyone.

"HELP ME!" Yugi screeched, "PLEASE! AHHH!"

"Yugi!" Mana ran over to him and tried to hold his hand but Yugi struggled free and started trembling in pain.

"JADEN, GET THE DOCTOR!" Isis shouted.

…

Pegasus played with the tiny bottle of the drug in his hand.

"Ah…who would've thought it would be this easy…" He said to himself with a grin, "All because of little Yugi-boy, I'll be able to get my hands on the B7 and no one can stop me!"

He started to laugh like a maniac.

"And a man like Pharaoh, crumbling down becuase of love." Pegasus grinned and shook is his head, "How pathetic."

…

Yami flung the doors of the HQ open and stumbled in. He panted for breath and looked frantically around the place for Yugi.

"Pharaoh!" Yusei ran after him and held onto his arm to help him.

Yami shook his head and pushed Yusei off of him and stumbled back in a daze, "Yugi...Yugi…" He turned back to the corridor and ran towards the infirmary. The only thing on his mind was getting to Yugi and he'd let no one get in the way of that.

"Ryou, you stay here." Bakura said as he sat him down.

"NO!'"

"Ryou, please!"

Ryou's eyes fluttered as he saw how serious Bakura was. He realized then that it was because he didn't want him to see Yugi….he didn't want Ryou to see his best friend dying.

Ryou's eyes blurred with tears but he shook his head.

Bakura sighed, "Ryou...you shouldn't see him right now…"

"But...he needs me...Yugi needs me."

Ryou pushed him off slowly and stood up. He pressed himself against the wall and slowly limped his way down the corridor, dreading seeing Yugi.

…..

"Pharoah, wait!" Yusei pulled him back and stopped him, "Don't go in!"

"Get off!" He shoved him off.

"Yugi doesn't want you to see him this way!"

Yami stopped and slowly turned back to Yusei.

"Yugi told Mana not to let you come in...when he's like this…" Yusei said slowly, knowing how much his words were hurting Yami.

"He...doesn't want...me there?"

Yusei shook his head, "No...he doesn't want you to suffer…"

Yami leaned on the wall and clenched his jaw together not knowing what to do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yami suddenly froze on spot. Ear deafening screams were heard over and over again. He shut his eyes tightly.

'_**YAMI! KILL ME! SAVE ME! PLEASE!' **_

_Atem…I won't let this happen to Yugi, too. _Yami shook his head, snapping himself out of it. He couldn't just stand here, he needed to get to Yugi. He numbly pushed himself off the wall and turned towards the room where Yugi's screams were coming from.

"Pharaoh...don't…" Yusei pleaded. He knew Yami wouldn't be able to tolerate seeing Yugi in this state, but he also knew when it came to Yugi, Yami never once thought of himself. He had always put Yugi before him and that was never going to change.

Yami blindly and slowly made his way towards the room, preparing himself for the worst.

"AHH! AGHHHHHHH!"

Yami paused by the window of the room, but couldn't make himself turn to look into the room. If he turned at that moment, he would see his worst nightmare, his greatest fear right before his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yugi's painful screams ran in his ears and he slowly curled his hands into fists, but no matter how frightened he was, he had to save Yugi. Only he could save Yugi.

He took a deep breath and slowly turned to look through the window.

Yami held his breath and his chest tightened at the sight before him. Through the window, he saw Yugi's frail body curled into a ball. He was clutching onto the bed sheets for support, his head shaking from side to side in pain. Isis and the doctor were trying to restrain him but they could do nothing.

Yami turned back around and hung his head low, trying to be strong but his tears betrayed him.

Ryou and Bakura reached Yusei and all three of them saw Yami's state outside the room. A man who hated all this life, who believed that living through hatred was the only way to survive. That very same man at his very moment knew nothing but love. He learned to love deeper than hate and for that, this was the sacrifice he was having to make.

Yami wiped his tears with the palm of his hands and turned around before walking into the room.

Yugi continued to scream in agony as he tried to get off the bed.

"Yami!" Mana cried when she saw him enter.

He made his was straight to Yugi and pulled him tightly into his embrace, holding Yugi's hands together so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"YAMI! I...HELP ME! I CAN'T-AHHH!" Yugi struggled in his arms, "AHHH! HELP...AHH...YAMI!"

"Can't you sedate him or something?!" Yami turned to the doctor while Yugi continued to squirm under him.

"Sedate him?"

Isis stepped forward, "Pharaoh, why-"

"I've seen him when he's sleeping...he doesn't feel pain...just do it!" Yami cried, unable to take Yugi's painful screams.

"PLEASE! HELP ME, YAMI! AHHH!" Yugi struggled to breath as he broke into tears, "PLEASE…"

"Look at me!" Yami turned his head to the side to get a better view of Yugi, "I promised I'd make you better, didn't I? Don't you dare give up on me!"

"Ahh! I can't…" Yugi bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming and hit his chest, hoping it would help him breathe.

Ryou held onto the door in shock from seeing Yugi like this.

Bakura turned to him, "You don't have to be here, Ryou…"

Bakura knew what Yugi meant to Ryou. Yugi and Malik were Ryou's only family but the thought of Ryou in Yugi's position was one he couldn't even bare to think of. He wiped Ryou's tears and held him close, but had no words to say. Lying that Yugi was going to get better wasn't going to help anyone.

"DO IT! HURRY UP!" Yami roared at the doctor.

The doctor ran towards him with the sedative while Yami helped hold Yugi's hand still.

"I can't...Yami...please…" Yugi tried to take deep breaths but his lungs felt like bursting every time he took a breath.

The doctor quickly injected Yugi with the sedative just before Yugi started to push him and Yami off of him.

"Did you get it in?!"

The doctor nodded, "He'll be unconscious in a bit."

Yami looked back at Yugi who was now clutching onto his collar, "You're going to be fine, Yugi...just fine."

Yugi slowly shook his head, knowing he wouldn't be, "You shouldn't be here...you can't...see me like this."

"Stop it! I'm telling you, you're going to get better!" Yami said anxiously as he traced one of Yugi's golden fringes away from his face, "I'm going to make it go away. I promise!"

Yugi's eyes started to become heavy from the sedative but he still held onto Yami for dear life, his head falling limp, "Just...give up on me, Yami…"

Yami clenched his teeth and shook his head frantically, "You know I can't...Yugi, please…"

Yugi's hands slowly slipped off his collar and landed on his lap. With heavy, glazed and distant eyes he looked up at Yami, "None of this...is your fault...you know that, right?"

"I'm going to get the antidote, you just need to wait for me, okay?! Wait for me!" Yami refused to listen to him, his body shaking as he tried to surpress himself from crying.

Yugi smiled weakly and a tear rolled down his pale cheek, "I'll be...waiting for you...to find me...don't forget…"

Yami traced his thumb over Yugi's ceek and cupped his face. He refused to acknowledge what he was saying because he knew if he did, he would also start believing this really was the last time they would meet, "The next time you wake up, you're going to be fine! I promise! I'll save you! You're not leaving me! I-I won't let you! I'll fight for you! Yugi, stay with me!"

"I...love you…" Yugi whispered, "I really do…." His eyes slowly fell closed.

Yami felt Yugi's body go limp as his head turned away from him. At that moment, he couldn't hold it back anymore and hugged him tightly, heaving heartbreaking, painful sobs. He rocked Yugi back and forth, pleading him not to leave, not to abandon him. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as he cried it the utmost grief. He couldn't lose Yugi. He just couldn't.

"Yugi...please, don't leave...don't leave me, please…you can't..." Yami buried his face in Yugi's hair.

Mana couldn't watch anymore and turned away. But what she saw next made her cry even harder. There by the door, stood the Millenium gang, each with their eyes fixated on their broken leader.

Her heart ached at the sight of her four brothers, standing with tears in their eyes, their normal hard, cold, expressionless facade nowhere to be seen. Not a single emotion was left concealed.

Yugi didn't only change Yami, but he along with Ryou and Malik managed to change all of them. Seeing Yami change into the man he was today because of one normal boy made them all realize that their life wasn't just for them. There are and will always be someone out there who will always be thinking, caring, and loving them. For Yami, that was Yugi and Yugi only. So to see fate break them apart to brutally, so heartlessly….the guys couldn't help but feel Yami's pain. Their leader, who always shared their pain was the one who needed them most today. And the most painful part was that they could do nothing to help him.

Yusei wiped a tear from his cheek with his finger and looked at it strangely, as if it was the first time he was shedding a tear. He curled his hands into fists and walked to Yami.

Yami felt Yusei's hand on his shoulder and nodded. He slowly laid Yugi on the bed before leaning in to kiss his forehead, "I...love you, too…"

Yusei helped Yami off the bed and stood in front of him before pulling him into a hug, "We're going to get that b*stard and we're going to bring Yugi back to you, do you hear me?!"

Yami stood there numbly, body limp, and tears falling endlessly from from his eyes.

"We're going to bring Yugi back to you! No matter what it takes!"


	74. Chapter 74

**Just thought I'd spoil you guys today with another update. ;) The other chapter was quite short and so I made this one a little longer. It had a little bitter sweet taste to it. Something to soothe the nerves before all hell beaks loose in the chapters to come. Be warned, blood shall be split, hearts will be broken, and lives could be lost…. **

**Please review and thank you for your continuous support. I hope to see all 40 something of you leaving a review for the remaining chapters. ^^**

**ENJOY!**

**…..**

"Where is Dartz?!" Pegasus asked angrily to one of his men.

"He hasn't been back since this morning, Sir."

"That idiot." Pegasus muttered before turning back to the man, "Never mind, I need you to deliver this to Millenium." He threw an envelope to the man.

…..

"How's he doing?" Bakura sat next to Marik outside the room Malik was in.

"The doctor said he's going to be fine," He sighed, "And Ryou?"

Bakura looked down at his hands, "He's just getting stitches on his arm...why aren't you inside with Malik?"

Marik paused for a while and then shook his head, "I'm not brave like Pharaoh...I can't force myself to see...Malik in this state…"

"I wouldn't be able to either."

"We never should have let them go, Thief." Marik shook his head, "I knew it was dangerous...and I still let him go."

Bakura clasped his hands together and stared at the wall numbly.

"When Malik wakes up...he's going to ask about Yugi. What am I mean to do tell him?"

"That he's going to get better. He _will _get better."

"Is he?" Marik turned to Bakura.

"For Ryou and Malik...and especially Pharoah….he has to…"

….

Joey stepped behind Isis slightly while Yusei gave him death glares.

"Tell me what to do." Yami begged Isis, "I'll do it. Just make the antidote."

Isis placed her hand on Yami's shoulder, "It's a long shot but if Pegasus really has the drug then we might be able to make the antidote that way."

"And what if he doesn't have the drug? What then? What happens to Yugi?!" Yami panicked.

"Pharaoh...we have no other-" Joey stopped when Yami glared at him coldly.

"Joey is right." Isis stepped in between them to prevent any scuffles, "There is no other way. We have to take the chance. It's either this or...or…" Isis stopped, not wanting to say anymore.

"We need to make sure Pegasus doesn't know we know he doesn't have that antidote," Yusei chimed in, "If he find out, he might not give us the drug."

"Kaiba ran and he said he's pretty sure Pegasus is planning to meet with Millenium tomorrow," Isis sighed, "So we'll probably hear something from him soon."

Yami nodded, "Yusei, has Karim transferred the B7 to the location?"

"Yes."

"I want this deal done! I'll give him what he wants and he'll give me the drug." Yami clenched his hands into fists.

"Pharaoh."

They turned around to find Mahad making his way towards Yami with a small envelope in his hand, "This was left in front."

Yami took the envelope and the others gathered around as he opened it and pulled out a single piece of paper.

"What is it?" Isis asked.

Yami glared at the piece of paper before handing it over to Yusei.

…..

"Ryou," Marik stood up and Bakura turned around to see Ryou limping towards them, his arm in a sling.

Ryou looked at them sadly and and made his way towards them.

Bakura walked up to him and encircled his arm around Ryou's waist, helping him sit down.

"How are you feeling?" Marik asked.

Ryou nodded as he subconsciously touched his sling,"...Malik?"

"He's still asleep."

"Can I...go see him?" Ryou asked quietly.

Marik nodded and walked to open the door for him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bakura asked softly.

Ryou's lips trembled but he shok his head and entered the room.

He paused for a moment before slowly turning to see Malik with a bandage around his head, still unconcious. He covered his mouth with his hand and slowly walked towards the bed.

Ryou sat on the side of the bed and held onto Malik's hand tightly, "Malik...please wake up….Yugi...he needs us and…" He quickly wiped his tears, "And I can't do this all on my own…"

Marik closed his eyes and stepped back outside a Bakura watched Ryou from outside the room.

Ryou rubbed Malk's hand gently, "You've always been the brave one...and Yugi...he always knew what to do...so if you both are like this...what am I going to do?"

Ryou close his eyes and took a deep breath, "Malik...I don't...I don't think Yugi is going to make it...I don't know what to do…." He hung his head low, "It'd be better if it was me suffering...I can't see him like this...I can't see you like this…"

Bakura held onto the door tightly, Ryou's words piercing his heart. He let go of the door and was ready to walk into the room but stopped whne he heard Malik's voice.

"...and you've always been the idiot…" Malik mumbled weakly.

Ryou slowly looked up and turned to face Malik. He broke into a smile and hugged him tightly.

"Ahh…" Malik whimpered in pain.

"Sorry!" Ryou apologized and quickly let him go.

"Idiot." Malik mumbled again, a slight smirk on his face.

"Malik?"

Malik turned towards the door and saw Marik and Bakura standing there. He smiled as Marik slowly made his way towards him.

Marik paused in front of the bed, not knowing what to do or how to react.

Malik smiled softly, "Hi…"

Marik clenched his jaw, "I'm so sorry-"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"That's not funny, I thought I lost you." Marik leaned towards him and placed his head on his shoulder.

"But you didn't...so it's ok...we're going to be okay."

"Guys?" Karim leaned in through the door, "Pharaoh wants us in the office. Now."

Bakura furrowed his brows and looked back at Ryou.

"How are you two now?" Karim asked.

Malik nodded, still lying in bed, "Why...does Pharaoh want the boys?"

Karim's face grew dark, "Pegasus has been in contact."

…..

"I think you should talk to Kaiba first-"

"No." Yami cut Isis short as he reached for his gun and checked to make sure all the bullets were there.

"Pharaoh, Kaiba specifically said that you should not go into this alone."

"I don't have time to sit down and talk to the blood cops!" Yami growled, "Besides, if Pegasus finds out I'm not planning to come alone, he's going to run and I can't risk that!"

"You can forget going alone." Bakura walked in, followed by the other three boys.

Yami furrowed his brows angrily and turned back to his gun.

"Did you hear me?! We're not bloody letting you go alone!" Bakura repeated.

"No one is going with me!"

"Pegasus is up to something. Why would he call only you otherwise?!" Yusei stepped forward.

"I don't care!" Yami hissed, "And don't you dare disobey me!"

THhe boys sighed in frustration, knowing Yami meant it.

"Tomorrow night, I want all four of you to stay here at the HQ," Yami continued, "I want the boys safe, do you hear me?!"

"But, Pharaoh-"

"All four of you stay here!" Yami interrupted Marik before turning to Isis, "Isis, have whatever it is ready for the drug, alright? I'll bring it over, just get everything ready, we don't ahve much time and...and if Yugi wakes up again, sedate him until I get back."

Isis nodded slowly, "I'll try…"

Yami turned back to the boys, "It's late but i don't want anyone going back to the hotel just in case Pegasus has an eye on us. So for tonight, stay here."

Marik looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was 4 in the morning now. He turned back to Yami, "Pharaoh, is there anything else that needs doing?"

Yami suddenly looked at the four boys with a slightly tinge of sadness.

"What is it, Pharaoh?" Bakura stepped forward.

"I...I'm sorry I'm giving away the B7...but it's theo nly way I can save him…" Yami said slowly.

Bakura furrowed his brows, "We didn't even think for a second that not giving the B7 was an option. We know how much Yugi means to you,. If I was in your situation, I'd do the same."

Yami nodded, "Without the B7, there might be a gang anymore."

Marik smiled and patted Yami on the shoulder, "Maybe that's for the best, Pharaoh...I think it's time we stop all this."

…..

Ryou stood by the door of Yugi's room and watched Malik as he stood beside Yugi's bed.

Yugi was still unconcious from the sedative and finally looked at peace. but that all knew, soon enough Yugi would wake up and the pain would be back.

Malik slowly reached for Yugi's hand and held it tightly.

"What...what is he doesn't wake up?" Malik asked quietly but Ryou still heard him.

"Don't think that way, Malik…"

"You're right." Malik mumbled as he watched Yugi sleep "He's going to be fine...we didn't go through all this shit for it to end like this."

"We'll find a way, "Ryou nodded, "Right, Malik?"

Malik's eyes flickered slightly and he clenched his jaw together, trying to remain calm, "Right…"

"You two should be resting."

Ryou turned around and saw Bakura and Marik walking towards them.

"Malik...you shouldn't be here." Marik walked to Malik and held ont his arm to support him.

"I know...but...I just needed to see him." Malik turned back to Yugi and his forehead creased with worry.

Marik looked at Yugi and then back at Malik, "Come on."

"I don't want to leave Yugi here-"

"Pharoah's ordered that no one goes back to the hotel tonight, so calm down, okay? You'll be with Yugi."

Malik sighed and looked at Yugi one last time before going with Marik.

"Ryou, you too." Bakura held his hand out.

"But Yugi's going to be alone-"

"Pharaoh's coming in a bit. Besides, you're not in any condition to be staying up all night."

Ryou held onto the sling and sighed before looking at him, "Will you stay with me?"

Bakura held Ryou's hand and nodded.

"But still...Yugi…" Ryou stopped when he saw Yami approaching him.

Bakura turned around to see Yami, "See, now come on, let's go."

Ryou nodded and looked back into the room where Yugi laid on the bed, _We haven't given up on you, Yugi….so don't give up on us, alright? Be strong._

"You're still here?" Yami asked tiredly.

"We were just going." Bakura replied and patted Yami's shoulder, "Get some rest, Pharaoh."

"Hm," Yami nodded at the two and waited for them to leave. He then reached for the door but stayed there for a long moment. He didn't know why he stopped there, but his tired soul was just not ready to see Yugi yet. he closed his eyes and leaned his head on the door.

Finally, turning his head to the side, he caught sight of Yugi sleeping on the bed. he breathed a sigh of relief, noticing that he wasn't in any pain.

He shook his head and slowly made his way to Yugi's bed.

It was only a single bed but Yami didn't feel like being apart from Yugi for even one second. Who knew if he would ever have another chance to do this?

Yami got into the bed and tunred to his side to face him. He gently wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer. Closing his eyes, he pretended like it was just any other normal night and that Yugi was only sleeping, nothing else.

He smiled at the thought and nuzzled his head on Yugi's shoulder before whispering, "I love you...so much…"

Silence filled the air and Yami slowly opening his eyes and looked at Yugi's face. Pale and thin.

His face fell, there was no use pretending that Yugi was okay no matter how much he tried.

He wrapped his arm around him, even more afraid that someone was going to snatch Yugi away from him right then and there.

"You can't leave…" Yami said quietly, "After everything...how can you even think of leaving me?"

He traced Yugi's hair back and ran his fingers over his cheek gently.

"If...you leave...can...can I go with you?"

….

"Is it going to work?" Ryou asked as he sat down on the couch in the office.

Bakura placed a cushion behind Ryou and started taking his jacket off, "Isis is working on it right now."

Ryou clasped his hands together, "So...he'll live? Yugi's going to be, okay?"

Bakura gently placed his jacket over Ryou and helped him lay down before sitting on the floor beside him.

"He's going to be okay, right Bakura?"

Bakura looked back at him, Ryou's eyes filled with hope. Who was he to crush them? "Yeah, he's going to be okay."

Ryou broke into a smile and leaned his hand on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura stroked Ryou's hair protectively, although his expression was dark with worry.

"You don't understand, Bakura...if something happens to Yugi…" Ryou took a deep breath, "Yugi and Malik are all I have."

Bakura turned around and faced him, "Why do you do it?"

Ryou furrowed his brows in confusion.

"How...can you rely on someone so much?" Bakura genuinely asked, "Don't you feel scared you might end up getting hurt? Or betrayed?"

Ryou's face softened, knowing what he was trying to ask. He shook his head, "No...I'm only scared of hurting someone I care about...I'm only scared of betraying them...not the other way around."

Bakura lowered his gaze, deep in thought.

"It's the same with you, too. I'm always scared I'll hurt you again."

Bakura looked at him intently.

"I did it once...and sometimes…" Ryou bit his lip wondering whether or not to say anything.

"Sometimes what?"

"And sometimes," Ryou took a deep breath, "Sometimes I don't think you've completely forgiven me yet."

Bakura at up slightly in protest.

"I don't think you can fully trust me, can you?"

"Ryou, that's not it…" Bakura shook his head.

"I didn't want to say anyhting before but...now...when all this is happening...after I've seen Yugi and Pharaoh, I can't help but feel scared. I get scared about the end-"

"Ryou, you're safe here-"

"No," Ryou shook his head, "I...I mean the end of us…"

Bakura frowned, how could Ryou even be thinking about them being apart?

Ryou sat up on the couch and looked at him with teary eyes, "I know you love me, I know you do...but Bakura...you don't trust anyone."

Bakura looked away, knowing this was true.

"Not even me...not completely anyway...and because of that, I can't help but feel scared that we'll end one day."

Bakura looked abck at him in shock.

Ryou just stared at him sadly. Bakura might think what he was saying was absurd but this was the way he felt. He forgave him for what he did to him because he loved him, not because he trusted him. He wasn't ready to let anyone completely in, not even him. and slowly this would eat away at Ryou.

"I know," Bakura said angrily, "Isn't that enough?!"

Ryou's eyes fluttered slightly but he his bit trembling lips, "I loved my father...but that wasn't enough. He blamed me for my mother's dead and no matter how much I loved him...he still ended up hating me."

"I'm not your father!" Bakura sat next to him on the couch, "I'm me! I'm different, I would never do anyything to hurt you-"

"That's not it. You don't trust me...and that...that's never going to let me stop thinking that we might not always be together-"

"I trust you," Bakura cupped Ryou's face, "I trust you, alright? Now stop it. Stop saying all this. HOw can you even think this?! When all this is happening, how can you even think about us being apart?!"

"Because all of this is happening, that's why I'm thinking it. I wanted to hold it all in but seeing Yugi and Pharaoh, it made me realize just how much I need you in my life...and how much I don't even want to hurt yout...but if your truly don't trust me...I might…"

"You might what?""

"I don't want to but...what if I can't take it anymore, what if this keeps eating away at me-"

"I'll make it work!" Bakura said hastily, "We'll make it work."

Ryou sat there looking straight into his eyes.

"How can you even think about something like this right now? Pharoah is fighting against everything to stay with Yugi...and you...Ryou, you're talking about the end?"

Ryou placed his hand on his arm, "Bakura…"

"No," Bakura shook his head, "When I couldn't find you today, I couldn't help but think the worst. And all I kept thinking about was all the things I did wrong, and all the things I never did for you!"

Tears fell down Ryou's cheeks as he listened to him.

"I just wanted to find you so I could do everything for you...be better, just for you." Bakura said, "So please...don't talk about the end...our end with me ever. Now more that even...after seeing Pharaoh and Yugi...I know I can't lose you! I don't care what i have to do but I don't ever want to be in Pharaoh's position...I'll do anything."

Ryou broke into a small, sad smile and nodded. He slowly leaned forward and placed his head on Bakura's shoulder, "Promise?"

Bakura sighed and pulled him closer, "I promise."

…

Mana stood by the door and watched Mahad inside the office with Karim, Jaden, and Yusei. She leaned on the door and knocked gently.

"Mana, you're not asleep?" Yusei stood up.

"Are you guys not done yet?"

"We're done now." Jaden closed the files and stood up, too. "Come on, go get some rest now."

Mana nodded and the boys walked towards her. They ruffled her hair as they walked past but before Yusei left, she grabbed onto his hand making them stop.

"Tomorrow…" Mana stopped, not knowing how to ask.

"Tomorrow everything will be back to normal." Yusei said with a reassuring smile.

Mana smiled back and nodded.

As the older boys left , she turned back to the offie and looked at Mahad clearing up the table. She walked to him and started placing the files into a neat pile beside him.

Mahad stopped and watched her for a while, "You heard, Jaden. Go get some rest."

Mana continued to clear up without looking at him,"I'm asking this because I know you won't lie to me but….tomorrow…" She stopped and finally looked up at him, "Nothing is going to be okay...is it?"

Mahad's face fell slightly.

Mana noticed and turned back to the files, "Nothing is going to be okay...it's never going to be okay again-"

Mahad stopped her and held onto her hand gently. She looked up at him and held her breath, trying not to let the tears fall.

"Who do you still jump to conclusions? Listen to me…"

Mana bit her lip and waited for him to say something that make all her anxiety disappear.

"I odn't know what's going to happen tomorrow. But do you know what I do know? I know us our family and I know no matter what happens, like always, we're going to get through this...together."

Mana broke down into tears and Mahad cupped her ace and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"We're going to get through this...all of us." Mahad whispered, "I saw how Yugi changed Pharaoh and no matter what happens, I know Pharaoh won't even change back to how he was before because of and only because of Yugi."

Mana sniffed and looked at him sadly.

"If somoene like Pharaoh can change and get through everything he was put through...why can't we? As long as we're together...we're going to be okay."

Mana nodded and Mahad leaned in to gently kiss her forehead.

…..

"You can't let him go on his own, Marik." Malik protested, "Have you gone mad?!"

"Malik," Marik held onto his arms to calm him down, "You need to calm down…"

Malik grimaced angrily before leaning back against the headboard of the bed, "How can he go on his own though?"

"Stop thinking all this." Marik sighed as he covered him up, "I told you, we'll hand this, didn't I?"

"Why..is all of this happening?"

"I don't know…"

"It's just no fair," Malik shook his head, "What did Yugi ever do to have to go through this?!"

Marik looked down at his hands, "That's why sometimes I think...wouldn't it have been better if you boys never met us."

Malik looked up at Marik in shock.

"It would be better if we never existed in your lives," Marik muttered, "You'd go on living your life like any normal person-"

Malik held onto his arm, "Don't way that."

Marik forced a smile, "Sorry."

He stood up and started to cover Malik up with a blanket.

"You honestly think that?"

Marik didn't say anything and tried to fluff the pillow.

"Marik?" Malik called out, "You think that? You think I'd be better off without you?"

"I _know _you'd be better off wihtout me." Marik sighed, "All this...this is what we've had to experience all our lives...but you, you should never have been exposed to our world-"

"I'm a cop, I see this everyday-"

"Seeing it and living it, is very different, Malik. And if I had it my way, I would never let you see what I have had to live through."

Malik paused for a moment before pulling Marik gently onto the bed, "Then don't...don't let me see any of this anymore...don't let yourself live through all this."

"This is my life...even I wanted to leave, I can't-"

"Exactly. It's _your _life." Malik replied as he placed a hand on Marik's cheek, "You have a choice, Marik...if you want to live a better life, you can. It depends on you to make that happen."

Marik looked at him sadly.

"I'll be with you every single step of the way." Malik promised.

Marik's expression softened but as his eyes drifted over the large bandage on Malik head, his expression hardened again. But he was right. If he wanted to protect Malk from all this, he had to change. He had to take him away from this world. Yami knew he couldn't save Yugi as long as he was still park of this world, so how could Marik keep malik safe when every day brought a new danger while he was still part of the gang?

"What is it?"

Marik clenched his jaw and shook his head, I never want you to through what Yugi's going through."

Malik's face fell and his eyes blurred at the thought of Yugi lying on the bed in the infirmary, "Pharaoh...he'll save Yugi, right?"

Marik didn't say anything for a moment but finally nodded, "Pharaoh will do whatever it takes o make Yugi better again...just wait."

Malik sighed in relief hearing Marik say those words.

He smiled back and cupped Malik's cheek, "After today...even thinking of being apart from you kills me...I'll anything to keep you safe."

Malik's lips trembled slightly and he leaned in to hug him.

…..

Yami's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the sight of Yugi sleeping peacefully beside him. He pulled him close and pressed his lips against his forehead before closing his eyes again.

'_**How can you even think about something like this right now? Pharaoh is fighting against everything to stay with Yugi...and you...Ryou, you're talking about the end?'**_

Yami clenched his teeth, wanting to remember this feeling of being with Yugi forever. The smaller boys' body this close to him, his deep and slow breaths always calming him down and his presence, his smile, his soul always there to love him. He'd changed because of Yugi and he wanted to stay this way for him and only him.

'_**I just wanted to find you so I could do everything for you...be better just for you,' Bakura said, 'So please...don't talk about our end...our end with me ever. Now more than ever...after seeing Pharaoh and Yugi...I know I can't ever lose you. I don't care what I have to do but I don't ever want to be in Pharaoh's position...I'll do anything.'**_

The thing was, their love had no only changed Yami, it had changed everyone around them.

Bakura had finally opened his eyes and realized he couldn't live the way he was living if it meant staying with Ryou. His issues with trust were still deeply engraved with in him but he realized after seeing Yami's undying love for Yugi, that the way he had been living was not the way he should be. If he continued this way, the one person that he would ever love-Ryou, he would eventually leave him.

He wanted to make things better for Ryou not difficult. It was the least he could do for him after everything the boy had done for him, after trusting and fully accepting a guy like him. So for him, he had to do whatever it too...and that was he learned from Yami and Yugi.

'_**We're going to get through this...all of us,' Mahad whispered, 'I saw how Yugi changed Pharaoh...and no matter what happens, I know Pharaoh won't ever change back to how he was before because of and only because of Yugi.'**_

Yami's unfaltering trust in Yugi broke down his wall, bearing to the world his weaknesses. He unintentionally made him think of his future for the first time. And for a gang that had been rejected all their lives, faith in the future was one thing they never looked forward to. Before it even happened, they had always prepared themsleves from the worst to come. But now it was different, they were starting to pray for the future, hoping for the first time. and this time, they were all praying for Yami and Yugi.

_**Marik didn't say anything for a long moment but finally nodded, 'Pharaoh will do whatever it takes to make Yugi better again….just wait.'**_

More than anything else, Yami and Yugi's love showed everyone that there will always be that someone out there that will love you and support you no matter what. And for that person, you will learn to willingly sacrifice everything, for that one person you'll do whatever it takes to protect them.

Whatever it takes.

Yami laced his fingers with Yugi's. He looked down at the sleeping Yugi and smiled, "Thank you...for being my person...'


	75. Chapter 75

**I guess you can call this the calm before the storm. You will probably need a few tissues for this. But it shouldn't be too bad…not as much as what I have in store for you all. ;) I want to warn you all before hand that the following chapters will contain intense scenes of violence. So be prepared. And hey, maybe Season 0 Yami will make an appearance. ;D Anyway, please enjoy! And thank you so much for all your support for this fic. I never expected it to get this much love, so I sincerely thank each and every one of your for reading this less that AWESOME fic. :) **

**Please PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!.**

**….**

"I can't believe I'm actually bloody doing this." Valon muttered as he checked the bullets in his gun.

"You better be right about this one, Duke." Tristan said, grabbing his jacket.

"You know I wouldn't make you two do something like this is I wasn't one hundred percent sure."

Valon sighed and grabbed the car keys, "Let's get a move on then before the others start asking questions."

…

"Pharaoh?"

Yami startled awake and his eyes went straight to Yugi who was still lying in the same position. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before turning to Isis.

"Sorry." She whispered before going to the other side of Yugi.

"What are you doing?"

"The last dose of the sedative will wear off soon." She reached for Yugi's arm, "I need to give him another before he wakes up."

Yami's face fell slightly and he nodded before sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing Yugi, waiting for Isis to finish.

"Pharaoh?"

"Yes?"

Isis sighed and walked around the bed to him, "I can't keep giving him doses. It's too dangerous giving him this twice in such a short period of time."

Yami clenched his jaw and looked at Yugi, "How long until he wakes up again?"

"Not sure...there are quite strong...so six to seven hours maybe...after that, maybe I can give him a weaker dose until you get back but that's the limit, Pharaoh. If I give him anymore then...he could die."

Yami shut his eyes and slowly got off the bed "Where are the others?"

"In the office waiting for you."

He nodded and opened his eyes, "And is the base for the antidote ready?"

"Yes, I just need the drug now."

…

"We can't let him go alone." Bakura shook his head.

"You think he's going to let us follow?" Karim sighed, "The note from Pegasus specifically requested for Pharaoh to come alone-"

"I know what it said...but him alone.." Bakura grimaced, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"What do you want to do then, Thief?" Marik asked, "He told us to stay here and guard the HQ in case something happens."

"If he doesn't know," Yusei walked to them, "Then it won't matter."

"Yusei's right." Jaden nodded along, "If we follow him without him knowing we'll be there if something happens."

"Then me and Jaden will follow him." Bakura said, "Marik and Yusei, you guys stay here with the boys. Don't let them out of your sight."

"What are you guys whispering about?"

The turned to see Yami and Isis enter.

"Nothing," Bakura shook his head, "Ready for tonight?"

Yami nodded, "Has Pegasus been in contact?"

"No, not after yesterday."

"So then tonight's still happening," Yami's face darkened, "Make sure the HQ is properly secured while I'm gone. I want men at every door, entrance, and exit, do you hear me?"

"You think Pegasus is up to something else?" Karim asked.

"I don't know but I'm not going to take any chances."

"I'll notify the men." Marik said as he walked out.

"Isis, get the antidote ready and keep a close eye on Yugi." Yami turned to her, "I want me outsider his room, too. As soon as I get there, we need to give him the antidote, okay?"

Isis nodded, "Everything's ready for tonight."

…

"How was everything there?" Kaiba asked his fiance.

"Tense." Joey sighed, "They're not bad guys, Seto."

"I know...that's why I need to help them."

"When is Pharaoh meeting Pegasus?"

Kaiba chcked his watch, "In a few hours...soon."

Joey patted his back before grabbing his car keys, "You're doing the right thing by helping them, Kaiba."

"You're not the only one that can help them." Joey winked as he left.

….

Mana, Ryou, and Malik stood outside Yugi's room and looked at him through the window.

"At least he's not in any pain." Malik mumbled as he stared at Yugi sleeping peacfully on the bed.

Ryou placed his palm on the window and stared quietly.

"Don't worry, guy…" Mana said quietly, "Everything's going to be okay...it has to be…"

"Mana."

The boys and Mana turned to see Mahad and few other men hurriedly making their way towards them.

"What is it?" Mana asked.

The men took their position outside Yugi's room with guns in their hands. The three looked at each other in confusion.

"What…? Is something happening?" Malik asked.

"Pharaoh thinks Pegasus might be up to soemthing and he doesn't want any of us separated, " Mahad explained, "It's safe if you boys and Mana are here with us than at the hotel."

Ryou slowly looked back at Yugi in deep thought. Why was he feeling so scared suddenly? As if something very awful was going to happen tonight…

…

Marik peered through the window at the empty road outside the HQ.

"Stop being so paranoid and come help me." Yusei muttered as he checked his guns.

Marik took one last look outside before heading towards Yusei.

"You're letting Pharaoh go on his own?!" Malik suddenly burst into the room.

"What are you doing out of bed?!"

"Answer me!"

Marik walked up to him, "I'll get Isis to change your bandages."

Malik shook his head and asked again, "You're getting Pharaoh go on his own-"

"No, Bakura and Jaden are going with him." Yusei stood up.

Malik looked back and forth between the two boys.

"I'm not lying. It's just...Pharaoh doesn't know."

"Now will you go back and get some rest?" Marik tried to take Malik out of the room but he pulled back slightly, still bothered.

"Why is no one allowed to leave the building?"

"You should know what Pegasus is like by now." Yusei sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning…" Marik faced him and placed his hands on Mali's shoulders, "He could try to attack you guys again."

Malik's eyes widened.

"Who know….maybe because you boys know too much about him, you're a liability to him either way you think about it. And we've seen what he's done to people who've gotten in his way, there's no telling what he might try tonight too."

Malik looked at the floor in deep thought, why did he have a dreading feeling about tonight?

…..

**knock knock. **

Ryou turned around and saw Bakura standing by the door. He smiled and sat up on his bed and patted the empty space next to him.

"I came to change your bandages." Bakura showed him the first aid box and sat down next to him.

"I heard about tonight…"

Bakura nodded as he took out the new bandages.

"Is...is he really coming after us?"

Bakura stopped and looked at him, "Even if he does, you'll be safe here...I've told the guys to guard you, nothing is going to happen, alright?"

Ryou nodded weakly as Bakura started to gently remove the slig and wrapping from Ryou's arm.

"Mayba…"

"Don't, Ryou. Don't think about anything. I want you to stay here where Pegasus can't hurt you."

"But-"

"Ryou!"

"You don't know what I was going to say." Ryou said, "If Pegasus is after us, wouldn't it be safe if he left the HQ-"

"Safer for who?!"

"For everyone else."

"For everyone else?!" Bakura scoffed in disbelief, "Who do you think we're doing all this for?! We're doing this to keep you boys safe! No one else!"

Ryou blinked nervously and looked away.

"Do you think we care about anything else-"

"Exactly!" Ryou shouted, "You're not thinking about anything else! You're not thinking about your safety! Mana's safety! If Pegasus is after us then he's not going to stop at anything! That's why we should leave-"

"Leave?!" Bakura shouted back, "How do you think you're going to do that with Yugi in his current state?!"

Ryou couldn't reply and stared back at him.

"With Malik still recovering?! And where would you run to?! You think he won't find you wherever you go?!"

Ryou stayed there quiet.

"I said we're trying to keep you all safe, so why are you thinking about bloody running away?!"

"Because…" Ryou gulped and looked up at him, "I want to keep you safe, too."

Bakura's face softened and he let out a tired sigh.

Ryou looked away sadly, "If anything happens to anyone because of us…"

Bakura exhaled slowly as he picked up the bandaged that had fallen on the bloor. He then made his way back to the bed and sat down beside Ryou. Without another word, he gently leaned his wrong and started wrapping the bandage around his arm.

Ryou slowly looked at him and placed his hand over Bakura's to stop him, "I can do it myself."

Bakura pushed his hand off, "You know, I'm not the only one with trust issues here…"

Ryou furrowed his brows at him.

"Let me take care of you sometimes," Bakura said before looking at him, "You can't do everything on your own...you taught me that."

Ryou looked away.

"I'm not your father...you can rely on me no matter what." Bakura said softly before finishing Ryou's wrappings. "I'll do everything to keep you safe."

"You won't go anywhere, will you?"

Bakura froze sightly. How was he going to tell Ryou he was planning on following Pharaoh? Should he? He wouldn't stop worrying if he did. And right he needed to keep Ryou safe.

Bakura forced a smile and nodded, "I'll be there."

….

Kaiba checked his watch. In a few hours, Pharaoh would be meeting Pegasus.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

No matter what people would say, he knew he was doing the right thing, he knew he was on he right side this time.

…

Mana hurried down the corridors and stormed into the office where the gang and Isis were getting ready. She scanned the room and she exhaled deeply when she saw Yami still here. She thought he'd left.

The boys turned to look at her. Yami tucked his gun and he eyed her as she started to slowly walk towards him and then ran. Before Yami could say or do anything, Mana flung her arms around her beloved brother and held him tightly.

Mana shook her head and held him tightly, "I know no matter what I said, no matter how much I don't want you to go...I know you have to."

"Mana-"

"For everything I ever said to you before...I'm so sorry…" Mana whispered making Yami frown.

"For everything you had to do for me, Yami...I'm really sorry if I ever hurt you…" Mana hugged him even tigher.

"Mana…"

"Yami, I'm scared. I'm really scared." Mana said, terrified of the prospect that her brother may not return.

Yami stroked her hair and gently cupped her cheek, "I'll be back, I promise."

Mana looked at him with tears in her eyes, "But...I'm still scared."

Yami clenched his jaw and hugged her tightly. He looked up and saw the boys' dark expression and knew they were all feeling the same.

"Pharaoh...it's time." Isis said quietly.

Yami nodded and gently kissed his sister's forehead before letting her go.

"Do you want to see Yugi one last time before you leave?" Isis asked.

Everyone's gaze slowly turned to Yami who stood there numbly.

After a moment of silence, he finally nodded and headed out the door.

….

When Yami reached Yugi's room he saw Malik and Ryou standing outside, staring at him through the window.

The turned around when they heard Yami's heavy and tired footsteps.

The boys parted slightly allowing Yami to walk up and stand between them as he stared at Yugi through the window. He slowly raised his hand and pressed it against the cold glass. He then leaned his head on the window before closing his eyes.

Ryou stepped back and turned when he heard more footsteps. It was the rest of the gang. He smiled sadly at Bakura before turning back to look into the dimly lit room.

Still with his eyes closed, Yami finally spoke, "Do...do you think I deserve him?"

Malk and Ryou looked at each other in confusion until they realized what he was asking them.

"Do you?" Yami breathed, his head still on the glass.

Malik and Ryou didn't know how to react or answer such a question, especially from Yami.

Ryou took a deep breath and slowly walked up to him before bravely placing a hand on Yami's shoulder, "Look at him…"

Yami slowly opened his eyes and looked at Yugi, lying so still…

"What do you see?"

Yami gritted his teeth, "I only see what I've done to him...he's lying in there fighting for his life because of me."

Ryou nodded slowly, staring at Yugi through the window, "You're right...he is fighting for his life but it's not bcause of you...it's _for _you."

Yami clenched his jaw and curled his hands into fists

"He's fighting for his life for you...because he wants to be with you." Ryou explained, "Why do you think that is?"

"I...don't know…"

"It's because you're worth doing all this for." Malik spoke up behind the two.

Yami furrowed his brows but didn't turn around.

"After everything you and Yugi went through, everything that could possibly have been thrown at you two, you were still there for him. That's why, for Yugi, you are worth fighting for...that's why he believes in you so much that he isn't scared to die because he knows that…" Malik stopped, gathering himself together as tears began to form in his eyes, "Because he knows...that even if he...leaves...you'll find him again in another life."

Yami gritted his teeth and hung his head low.

"And we all know that, too. That's why, out out any other being on Earth, you deserve him the most."

"You deserve him, Pharaoh." Ryou whispered, "So...please find the drug...please for him...for us…"

Yami looked at Ryou with bloodshot eyes and Ryou smiled back at him with trembling lips, "Go see him one last time."

Yami stared at the door numble before slowly making his way to the door. His hand held onto the cold, metallic handle and turned it to hear the faint _click _of the door opening.

The room was warm and dimly lit with just a lamp next to Yugi on the bedside table. He paused to take it all in and slowly made his way to the bed.

Bakura and the others walked up the window where Ryou and malik were standing and sadly looked into the room, watching their leader in his most helpless state.

Yami's back slumped as he sat down on the bed. His heart was racing for some reason, he felt anxious and nervous and he knew why. He dreaded that this might be the last time he saw him.

….

"Why them?" Mana asked quietly.

No one replied but everyone was asking the same question in their heads as they watched the heartbreakingly touching scene in front of them.

…..

Yami held Yugi's hands close to his cheeks and he sighed when he felt slight warmth in Yugi's hands now. "That's better." He whispered before placing his hands gently at his sides.

He stroked Yugi's face with his fingers, cherishing the way his skin felt beneath his fingertips. "After tonight, I'll leave everything behind..."

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead gently and then looked down at his lips. He held his breath as he slowly leaned in to press his lips to Yugi's, shutting his eyes tightly as tears ran down his cheeks. Just a little kiss like this made his heart ache painfully. After what seemed like eternity, he pulled away, resting his forehead on Yugi's. "I'll make it all go away...I'll save you...I'll protect you. Nothing will happen to you ever again…"


	76. Chapter 76

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE SCENES OF VIOLENCE. Please view with discretion. **

**Well guys, we've come to the final stretch…only two more chapters to go and this story is done! I hope you all enjoyed this crazy, emotional roller coaster of a story and I hope to see more review from all of you. :) Your support and words of motivation inspire me a lot and I want to thank for that. ^^ **

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter…or cry…scream…bite a pillow…anything that floats your boat. **

**….**

"Is everything ready?" Pegasus asked his men.

"Yes, sir."

"Have you sent men to Millenium headquarters?"

"Yes sir. They're waiting for our signal."

"Good." Pegasus laughed, "I heard they're trying to make an antidote? Make sure our men destroy everything."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Get to your positions and give them the signal."

His men left and he remained in his dark office. He smirked and brought his hands together, "Pharaoh, it won't be easy getting an antidote that doesn't even exist."

….

Ryou and Malik paced up and down the office waiting for some news. They turned around when they heard the door open, it was Mana and Isis.

"Pharaoh?" Malik asked.

"He's gone…" Mana gulped as she sat down on the chair.

"He'll be okay." Isis said, trying to reassure Mana as well as herself, "Bakura and Jaden are following him-"

"Bakura?" Ryou stood up slowly, "What...do you mean?"

Isis and Mana looked at each other before looking back at Ryou, "Bakura-"

**ring ring!  
**Ryou reached for his phone. It was Bakura. He stared at his phone nervously for a moment before picking up.

"Where are you?" He breathed.

"_Remember I said I'd do everything I can to protect you?" Bakura's deep voice reasonated through the phone._

Ryou took a deep breath, "You promised...you promised you wouldn't leave...come back. Come back right now!"

"_You know I can't do that."_

"Why not?!" Ryou shouted before heading towards the door. He flung the door open but before he could go any further, two guards stopped him.

"Ryou, you can't leave. It's dangerous." The men tried to stop him.

"Ryou!" Malik rushed to his side and tried to stop him from leaving.

"Get off me! I need to stop him!" Ryou cried as he tried to free himself, reaching for his phone again, "Bakura! Tell them to let me go! Get back here right now!"

"_I need you to trust me, Ryou...please...I'm sorry for asking you this but just trust me this one time, okay?"_

Ryou started crying and slowly slid to the floor, "No, I don't want to! There! Now come back!"

"_Ryou…"_

"You don't understand! I've had this feeling something bad is going to happen all day! What if someting happens to you...what if-no...you have to come back to me now!"

"_I need to do this, I'm sorry." Bakura whispered, "I...love you..."_

"No...no…" Ryou wept as Bakura hung up the phone. He'd been feeling this horrible anxious grip all day. Was this was he'd be scared of?

….

Bakura put his phone away and covered his eyes with his hand. Ryou's cried remained in his mind so vividly, it felt like he was crying right next to him. But he couldn't let Yami do this alone. He had to help Yami, he had to get rid of Pegasus once and for all. It was the only way to protect Ryou.

"Thief?" Jaden asked warily.

Bakura rubbed his eyes and calmed down, "I'm okay...just follow Pharaoh."

….

"Mahad, take two men and check the premises again. Rafael, Shadi, and Jack, guard the back entrance." Yusei and Marik ordered the men as they walekd down the corridor.

"Yes, boss."

Marik reached the door and opened it, revealing boys, looking very nervous.

"Marik!" Malik stood up and ran to him.

"Are you okay?"

Malik nodded and looked around anxiously, "Have you heard anything?"

Marik shook his head.

Ryou stood up immediately, "He hasn't called?! What if something happened? We should go!"

Yusei stopped him, "Ryou, calm down. They probably haven't reached the place that's why-"

"But-"

"YUSEI!"

They all turned towards the door as Mahad stormed into the room.

"What is it?!" Marik asked.

"They're here…"

"They?" Mana asked nervously.

Mahad looked between all of them, "Pegasus' men."

Mana covered her mouth with her hands while Isis held onto her. And then the shooting began.

**BANG BANG!  
**"AHH!" Mana screamed and closed her eyes at the sound of gun shots in the distance.

They froze.

Yusei was the first to act, he pulled out his gun, "They've got in! Mahad, take the boys and Mana to the back room, hurry!"

"No! Yugi! He's still in the infirmary!" Malik protested.

"We'll get him!" Marik pulled his arm, "Right now, I need you to go with Mahad!"

"NO! I need to get Yugi first! I'm not leaving him behind!" Malik pulled his arm back and ran off, Ryou following after him,

"Malik!"

"Marik! The antidote!" Isis stopped him from running, "We need to get it!"

"Mahad, take Mana to the back room! Marik, you go with Isis to the lab and get the antidote. I'll go get the boys." Yusei ordered before running after Malik and Ryou.

…

Yami stopped the car and looked at he abandoned building in front of him. He got his gun out and hid it behind him before getting out of the car.

He scanned the area, his crimson eyes narrowed; he could already tell there were men hiding about the place, waiting to kill him. He didn't even bat an eyelash towards them and made his way to the entrance where two armed men were waiting for him.

"Gun." One of them nodded with a smirk.

Yami glared at him before throwing his gun to the side.

The two men stepped inside and let Yami in.

….

Bakura and Jaden stopped their car a little further.

"There seems to be at least ten men outside...we're not going to get in without them noticing." Jaden shook his head.

"Then we'll have to kill our way through." Bakrua muttered, getting a case out.

"Thief, they'll hear the gun shots-"

"Who said anything about a gun?" Bakura smirked wickedly as he pulled out a sharp, thin knife.

….

Malik and Ryou ran down the corridor, ignoring the faint sounds of gunshots in ringing throughout the building.

"Oh, God!" Ryou stopped and covered his mouth when he saw two of Millenium's men shot dead on the floor in front of them.

"Shit…." Malik exhaled and ran up to them to check their pulse.

"Are they…?"

Malik sighed and shook his head, "They're dead."

**BANG!**

They immediately turned around to look down the empty corridor.

"Come on, we have to get Yugi before something happens to him!" Malik said before grabbing the guns on the floor. He threw one to Ryou, "I have a feeling we'll be needing these."

Ryou gripped onto the gun tightly before following Malik to Yugi's room.

…

Yami walked down the long, dark corridor calmly. He glanced to his left and noticed men on the floor above him, watching his every move. He clenched his jaw and his eyes turned to slits as he continued to walk.

Before reaching the end of the corridor, a man opened a large door to his right without a word.

Yami eyed the men one lasst time before entering the dimly lit room.

The door shut behind him and he looked up to see two men and a chair with its back facing him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Pegasus' voice rang through the air. He spun around and faced Yami with a grin.

Yami didn't reply, nor move a single muscle as he kept his gaze on Pegasus.

"I guess the feeling isn't mutual." Pegasus smirked before leaning back on his chair.

"Where's the antidote?"

"Not so fast." Pegasus chuckled, "You know what I want first...where is it?"

"Show me the antidote first."

Pegasus laughed again, taunting Yami with his eyes, "I don't think you're in any position to be making any demands or ordering me around. After all, you need me more than anyone because, "He stood up and leaned over the table, "Because I'm the only one who can save your precious Yugi."

Yami's hand turned into fists as he glared at Pegasus, wanting nothing more than to have the satisfaction of staining the room red with the man's blood.

…...

"Ugh!" A men slumped to the ground as blood poured endlessly from a wound in his neck.

Bakura stepped out of the dark with his knife, coating in dark crimson. He eyed the area and spotted his next victim. Oh, how he loved knives.

He smirked before nodding to Jaden, who was at a distance, and gestured to the entrance.

…..

Malik and Ryou turned into the next corridor and ran to Yugi's room. They sighed with relief when they saw him still asleep.

"Get the wheelchair!" Ryou nodded at Malik as he rushed towards Yugi and began taking off the covers.

"Ok, come on, Yugi." Ryou mumbled as he put Yugi's arm around his shoulder.

**BANG BANG!**

"RYOU!" Malik shouted and grabbed his gun before aiming it at the window where two of Pegasus' men were.

Ryou ducked and placed Yugi back on the bed before turning around with his gun in hand. Without any hesitation, Ryou shot at one of the men but he swiftly hid behind the door before shooting back at them.

"We need to get Yugi out of here!" Malik panted as he pushed the wheelchair to Ryou, "Get Yugi into the wheelchair and I'll deal with these two!"

Ryou grabbed the chair and pulled it close to him while Malik started to close up on the men, shooting at them.

"Come on, Yugi." Ryou pulled Yugi off the bed again and struggled to put him in the wheelchair.

Malik kept shooting at the men so they couldn't do anything but hide for the time being. But his bullets weren't going to last forever.

Finally, Ryou managed to get Yugi on the chair. He turned around just as one of the men fired a shot at Malik.

"Malik!"

Malik ducked in time but the bullet grazed Ryou's already injured arm.

"Damn it!" Ryou cried out in pain as he fell to the ground but he quickly gathered himself together and gripped onto the gun, aiming straight at the guy's head before taking a shot.

**BANG!  
**The guy fell limp onto the floor.

Ryou's eyes widened in shock and he took a deep breath, realizing what he had just done.

The remaining guy pointed his gun at the boys but before he could fire, he was hit by a bullet in his neck. He fell to the ground, too as Yusei ran into view.

"You boys okay?" Yusei asked anxiously.

Malik nodded, "We need to get Yugi out of here."

Yusei nodded and went over to Yugi, "Mana's waiting in the back room, let's go!"

….

"We had a deal! I'll give you the damn location of where we've kept the drug and you give me the f*cking antidote!" Yami's angry, bone chilling voice rang throughout the room.

"Oh, I'll give you the...antidote." Pegasus smirke, "But it won't be easy."

"What do you want?"

"The location if you please."

Yami stepped forward in anger but stopped when the two men beside him pointed their guns at him.

"You're running out of time, Pharaoh...Little Yugi-boy won't survive much longer, you see."

Yami's face darkened.

"He's dying and you can't do anything about it."

Yami shook with rage, wanting to slit Pegasus' throat so he couldn't utter a single threat ever again.

Pegasus suddenly broke into a fit of laughter, "Don't you feel pathetic, Pharaoh? I mean, falling to your knees before of one silly little boy?" He shook his head and walked closer, "That great Pharaoh crumbling down before….love? How pathetic!"

Yami kept his glare on him, "I won't ask again...where is the damn antidote?"

"The location first or you can say bye bye to Yugi-boy."

Yami growled inwardly taking an envelope out from his pocket and threw it onto the table, "Everything you need is in there. Now give me the antidote."

Pegasus nodded at the men, who took the envelope. He turned to Yami, "Follow me." He walked up the door and opened it, walking out, following by Yami.

They walked out into a large empty space where at least twenty five men were standing at the sides with chains, knives, and metal rods.

"What you want is over there." Pegasus pointed to the other side of the room where a small bottle was hanging on a piece of string, "All you need to do is get there."

Yami eyed the little bottle that held all the hope he hand in this world. He had to get it no matter what. No one would stop him

"Your expertise lie in fighting, does it not?" Pegasus smirked, "I wish to put that to the test. You get through my men and the antidote is all yours."

Yami eyed the men around the room, all smirking confidently while preparing their weapons.

"Have fun...but don't take too long. Remember, Yugi-boy is waiting for you." Pegasus laughed, knowing there was no antidote before leaving Yami in the room.

…..

"Isis, just get what you need! Hurry!" Marik shouted from the door.

Isis fumbled around the lab anxiously grabbing all she needed and stuffed it into a bag.

"Antidote...antidote…" She mumbled as she ran to the refrigerator.

**BANG BANG!  
**"SHIT!" Marik cursed before shutting the door closed, "Isis, hurry up!"

Isis grabbed the antidote and put it in the bag, flinging it over her shoulder and ran to her desk, pulling two guns out, "Let's go!"

….

Yusei hastily wheeled Yugi down the corridor followed by Ryou and Malik who stayed closed by.

"Once you get to the back room, I want you boys to stay here no matter what, do you hear me?!" Yusei said hurriedly, "No matter who it is, don't let anyone in!"

"What about you?!" Malik asked anxiously, "What are-AH!" He screamed when he heard gunshots being fired close to them.

"Shit!" Yusei hissed, "Ryou, take Yugi and go! Malik, you too!"

"What about you?!" Ryou cried.

"I'll be fine! Now go-"

**BANG!**

They all ducked as men ran towards them with guns.

"GO!" Yusei roared at the boys.

Ryou and Malik held onto the wheelchair and ran off while Yusei tried to keep the men away.

…..

"This way!" Malik shouted to Ryou and they turned into another corridor, "Hurry!"

"OVER HERE!"

They turned in surprise and saw men running after them.

**BANG BANG!**

"Give me your gun!" Malik shouted.

Ryou threw his gun and held onto the wheelchair as Malik spun around and shot at the men, managing to hit one in the leg, and the other in the torso.

**BANG BANG!**

More shots were tired at the boys, one closely missing them but it was enough for Ryou to lose his balance, letting go of Yugi's wheelchair. The wheelchair along with Yugi toppled over and Yugi fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"YUGI!" Ryou screamed as he tried to reach him.

Yugi laid there lfelessly.

Malik aimed at the last two men and didn't give two shits and shot them dead, nailing them straight on in the head and heart. He turned around to find both Ryou and Yugi on the ground. He rushed to them and helped Ryou up.

Ryou edged towards Yugi and pull him towards him before crying. Things weren't looking good here and he knew it. He needed Bakura. He needed everything to be okay before he broke down for good.

He looked at Yugi slowly, breathing heavily with fear. But more than him….Yugi needed Yami.

Ryou blinked back the tears, _Please, Pharaoh...don't fail him. You have to save him…_

…..

Yami looked up at the 'antidote' hanging by a thin piece of string. His only way to save Yugi.

The men slowly started to make their way towards him, smirking as they swung their chains.

Yami looked at them numbly as he curled his hands into fists.

A man walked up to him and wrapped a bike chain around his knuckles and swung is arm back, ready to punch Yami.

Yami reacted quickly and grabbed the guy's fist and spun around, kicking the guy's back.

The other men all rushed towards him with chains and rods in hand and started to attack. Someone managed to punch him, causing Yami to fall onto the floor, blood dripping from his lip. He wiped his mouth quickly and stood up before grabbed the guy by the collar.

He punched him back into the crown and grabbed the bike chain, whipping the men standing too close to him.

Another man crept up from behind and gripped onto Yami's arms. The others used this as an opportunity. Yami growled as he tried to free himself but someone hit the back of his knees with a metal rod and he fell roughly onto his knees.

Without pause, someone kneed his stomach and grabbed his hair, yanking him up harshly before punching him across the face.

"F*ck!" Yami spat out blood and heaved heavily on the floor.

The men still hand hold of his arms, but as one of them got ready to punch Yami again, he pulled his arms with all his might, yanking the men towards him. He spun around and kicked them off of him. He then grabbed the nearest guy and kneed him before gripping onto his head, snapping it abruptly to the side.

The guy dropped dead onto the ground. Yami panted and grabbed the metal rod before eyeing the men intently, his face bloodied and bruised.

The men in unison ran towards him to attack as Yami tried to hit them out of the way. He smacked one in the head and smashed another's knee, but they other kept coming.

One suddenly hit Yami's arm with a chain and the metal rod came crashing down. Yami grabbed the man angrily and took hold of man's chains and wrapped it around the man's neck, pulling roughly. Just as the man was about to pass out from suffocation, another whacked Yami across the dead with a rod.

Yami let go of the guy and staggered back. He winced in pain as he fell onto his knees, grabbing his head.

The men took this chance to kick and beat Yami senselessly as he laid there helplessly and so badly injured.

But as he coughed up blood, his eyes remained on the drug, his only hope of ever saving Yugi. If he had to endure all of this to save the boy that saved him, then he would do it.

…..

Jaden stepped over another body and put his knife back, "That's the last one."

"Let's go." Bakura made his way to the entrance.

But as they did, they heard the sound of a car screeching to a stop close by.

"Who's that?" Bakura asked.

Jaden stepped forward and looked for a moment before his eyes widened, "Cops…"

…

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Mana stood there alone in the back room. It was probably the safest room to be in. No windows and the door locked from the inside. But that didn't mean she couldn't hear the gun shots, the cries of men...her men.

She stepped back and stopped when her back hit the cold, hard wall. She stood there petrified, as a cold sweat formed across her forehead.

**BANG!  
**She flinched and shut her eyes, breathing heavily. With every shot, she feared the worst, one of her own dying.

**BANG!**

Her eyes shot open, this gunshot sounded much closer.

**BANG BANG!**

Her lips parted as she exhaled sharply in panic. She looked around the room, a place to hide or run to.

"MANA!"

"Malik!" Mana gasped in shock when she heard Malik's voice.

Mana ran to the door and quickly unlocked it, revealing Malik and Ryou with Yugi. She helped them in before locking the door again.

"Where's Isis?" Mana asked.

"I don't know." Malik shook his head.

Mana gasped when she caught sight of Ryou's bleeding arm, "Ryou!"

"It's just a graze, don't worry." Ryou reassured her, "Malik, you and Mana stay here with Yugi. I'm going to go help out there-"

"Have you gone mad?!" Malik hissed, "You're injured!"

"Exactly, that's why I need you to stay here and guard Mana and Yugi. If anyone comes, you can protect them. I won't be able to with this arm!"

"Ryou-"

"Look, I can still shoot with my good arm!" Ryou retorted, "You know I'm the best shooter in the force. Please, Malik! I need to get to Isis. If we don't have the antidote ready...then…" He looked at Yugi and clenched his jaw tightly.

…..

"Stand up!" The men ordered a badly beaten Yami, "I SAID STAND UP!" They kicked him in the side.

"Ugh!" Yami rolled onto his back and breathed heavily before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"STAND UP!"

Yami gritted his teeth and pressed his hand against his stomach before struggling to stand up.

He finally stood up, weak and tired. Ignoring the men, he slowly limped his way to the drug.

"Where you going?" They laughed as one kicked Yami's leg, making him all onto the ground again.

Yami supported himself on one hand before standing up again. _Must...get...drug...need to...save...Yugi!_

….

"Find the boys!"

Ryou slipped into one of the room when he heard men looking for them. He remained there until he knew they were gone and stepped out of the room, heding for the laboratory.

He stopped one more time in the middle of the corridor when he saw a dead body. One of Millenium's. Ryou slowly made his way to it and kneeled down. He recognized the face, he'd seen this man a lot in the headquarters.

Ryou held onto the guy's hand, "I'm so sorry…"

How many more lives were going to be taken away like this because of them?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps ahead of him and quickly stood up, ready to run when he heard Isis' voice.

"Marik, you go help Yusei! I'll go the boys-"

"Isis!" Ryou stepped out and ran to them.

What are you doing out here?!" Marik hissed, "Where's Malik?"

"Oh, God! Ryou, your arm!" Isis reached out for his bloodied arm.

"Guys, we don't have time for this! Have you got the antidote base?"

"Yes-AH!"

Gunshots were fired at them again. Without hesitated, Ryou pulled Isis behind him and swivelled around before shooting at the men.

"You two get out of here!" Marik ordered them, "I'll handle this! Take the back route! GO!"

Ryou grabbed a hold of Isi and ran down the corridor in haste.

"Ryou, your arm!"

"I'm fine, we just need to get you to safety!" Ryou shouted as they turned a corner.

"Shit!" Isis cursed before getting her own gun out and aiming at the mne on the other side of the corridor.

"How many are there?!" Ryou shouted as they ducked for cover. He man his gun and shot at them, one by one. The fear of killing them long forgotten at this point. This was about survival, about saving Yugi and protecting his family.

"More than thirty!" Isis replied as she conitnued to shoot , too.

"There's no way we're going to get through them, Isis." Ryou shook his head, "Is there another way of getting to the back room?!"

"No, unless we go through the garen and entre through the back door. The corridor might be empty there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll keep this lot distracted for a while. You go that way and I'll follow once I take care of them."

"Ryou-"

"Go, Isis! GO!" Ryou shouted, literally pushing Isis away before shooting at the men.

…..

Pegasus grabbed the envelope, "Get the men to the location."

"Yes, boss!"

Pegasus grinned wicked before laughing maniacally, "Who knew it would be this easy?!" He laughed again before looking at the screen to see his men beating Yami up, "Love? That was your biggest mistake, Pharaoh."

**Knock knock!**

"Boss!"

"What?!"

"Cops…"

Pegasus' eyes widened, "Cops?" if anyone from the force saw him here, for sure he'd be caught and his plans would go down the drain.

**BANG!**

Pegasus' eyes turned back to the screen and he gritted his teeth in anger at the scene.

…

**BANG!**

"POLICE! GET ON THE FLOOR NOW!"

Yami choked and coughed up blood before looking over at the doorway to reveal Bakura and Jaden with peolpe he'd never seen before.

"EVERYONE DOWN BEFORE I SHOOT YOU ALL DEAD ONE BY ONE!"

"PHARAOH!" Bakura ran to Yami and helped him up.

"What...the hell are you doing here?" Yami asked with difficulty.

"You think I would have let you do this alone, you b*stard?" Bakura growled before putting Yami's arm around his shoulder.

"Jaden, get the drug!" Bakura shouted.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" Tristan shouted at the men.

"Valon! Let's go get Pegasus!" Kaiba shouted before running out of the room.

Tristan eyed the men as they dropped their weapons reluctantly. As they did, Tristan turned around and nodded to Yami, "Is he okay?"

Bakura growled under his breath as he looked worriedly at Yami.

"AHH!"

Tristan turned around just in time to duck as one of the men tried to hit him with a metal rod. He backed up and shot the guy in the arm. The other took the opportunity to grab their weapons to attack.

"Damn it, these cops can't do anything right!" Bakura hissed before turning around and grabbed two guns and shooting the men in their heads without blinking.

Bakura shot two more men as they approached them.

As one of the men swung is arm around to punch Yami, yami reached for the guy and yanked the metal rod away. He then swiftly it the guy across the face before turning to the other men.

He stumbled slightly from the blood loss and extensive injuries but he remained determined.

He swung once more but didn't hit anyone, his vision was blurring now and he could feel his head wound throbbing painfully.

"AGHH!" A kicked him fromt the back and Yami fell to the floor, dropping the rod.

Before the guy could hit Yami again, Jaden shot the guy in the heart before rushing over to Yami, "Pharaoh!"

"We need to get Pegasus!" Bakura shouted amidst fighitng some more goons.

"Kaiba and Valon-SHIT!" Tristan ducked as a guy tried to swing a bat at him.

Yami suddenly looked up now, his eyes glazed over with pure hatered and anger. Jaden noticed his and furrowed his brows at his leader's expression. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, "Pharaoh?"

Yami curled his hands into fists before pushing himself of the ground, "Gun."

Jaden quickly gave Yami his spare gun but before he could ask anything, Yami stumbled out of the room, his blazing with determination. He wouldn't leave or be satisfied without spilling Pegasus' blood tonight and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"PHARAOH!" Jaden shouted after him but two men blocked his way.

…

Malik smoothed Yugi's hair away from his face and withdrew hurriedly, "He's burning up!"

Mana ran to them and touched Yugi's face, "You think he's going to wake up soon?"

"It's been a while since he had the sedative."

Yugi suddenly took a deep breath and his brows furrowed immediately as his face contorted in pain.

Mana and Malik looked at each other in panic, "He's waking up…"

Yugi's dry and cracked lips parted as they searched for air. His head tilted to the side slightly as the feeling of immense pain began to spread throughout his frail body.

"I...I need to get Isis!" Malik stood up, "Mana, you're going to have to stay here-"

Malik stopped as they heard a knock at the door. However, both remained still and absolutely quiet. They could hear mumbling outside and then someone trying to open the door.

"Malik…" Mana whispered, terrified.

"Shh…" Malik said quietly as he reached for his gun, "Stay here."

He walked to the door cautiously. They both held their breath as they heard unfamiliar voice outside the door. And then suddenly they heard loud thuds as men shoved their bodies against the door to open it.

Mana covered her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes in fright while Malik readied his gun at the door.

**THUD!**

**THUD!**

Malik looked down at his hands and realized they were shaking.

**THUD!  
THUD!**

He suddenly felt a tear run down his cheek and he shook a sharp breath, _Marik...where are you?_

**THUD!**

**THUD!**

**BANG BANG!  
**"AHH!" Mana screamed out loud and looked up at Malik in panic.

**BANG! **The door flew open and three masked men with guns bared in the, shooting at them

"Malik!" Mana screamed as she hid behind a table.

Malik hid behind the bookshelf and shot back at the men, "Mana, stay here!"

He jumped out and rolled on the ground before shooting one of the men in the leg The man stumbled over and Malik managed to grab his gun with his spare hand and got up to shot the other men.

One of them shot the gun out of his hand and before he could regain contorl, he kicked Malik back before aiming the gun at him.

The other had made his way to Yugi. Mana grabbed the vase on the table and went to hit him but he grabbed the vase just in time and slapped Mana before turning to Yugi with his gun.

"No! YUGI!" Malik saw what was happening and tried to stand up but the guy pressed the gun against his head, making him freeze.

"Shoot him." The man ordered his partner as he towered over Malik.

Malik breathed heavily and broke into tears, "Please...no, please!"

The guy with Yugi smirked as he looked on at Yugi, still unconscious and aimed at Yugi's head.

….

**GASP! Oh no, Yugi! What will happen now?! And Yami….Oh my… shits about to do down. Maybe you guys will be seeing some season 0 Yami action in the next chapter. ;) **

**PLEASE REIVEW! THANK YOU **


	77. Chapter 77

**So, I decided to split this chapter in half….mostly because there's A LOT of emotion and I want to give your hearts a little break. Because this chapter is pretty intense…I have to say. With that being said, prepare your hearts and I advise not to read around people. You may react violently. hehe. **

**Please review and ENJOY! THANK YOU!**

**…..**

Mana struggled to sit up and wipe the blood from her cut cheek. She turned around and saw the guy about to shoot Yugi. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly got up and charged at the man, shoving him away just as he pulled the trigger.

**BANG!  
**Mana fell to the floor next to the guy and clutched her shoulder in pain.

"You b*tch-"

**BANG BANG!  
**"AH! Mana screamed and shut her eyes, thinking the guy had shot at her.

"Marik?" Mana heard Malik calling out to Marik and she opened her eyes to see Marik and Mahad standing there. She quickly turned back to see that guy lying dead in a puddle of his own blood.

"Mana!" Mahad ran up to her and fell onto his knees, "Are you hurt?! Did they do anything to you?! Mana!"

Mana took short small breaths of air before leaning into his chest. She turned her head to the side towards Yugi when she noticed something. Her eyes widened as she stared at Yugi in shock and absolute horror.

"Malik!" Marik helped Malik up as he stared at the dead man by his feet, "You okay?!"

Malik nodded as he held onto Marik for support.

"Yugi…?"

Malik furrowed his brows and looked down at Mana

"What is it, Mana?" Mahad asked as he cupped her face but her eyes remained fixated on Yugi.

Malik slowly made his way to Mana and turned to look at Yugi. As soon as he saw Yugi, his world shattered. He gasped for air as he stumbled back in shock.

When Mana had pushed the guy away, he wasn't able to shoot Yugi's head but the dark reddening patch on Yugi's chest showed the man hadn't missed completely.

"YUGI!" Malik screamed and ran to him. He grabbed Yugi and sobbed, "NO! Yugi! Marik, help!" He shook Yugi's limp body and cried again.

"Where's Isis? We need to get her now!"

"Ryou went wit hIsis but they haven't ocme back!" Mana cried in distress, "Mahad! What are we doing to do to?! Yugi! We have to save him, please!"

….

"Get the car, you idiot! Hurry!" Pegasus hissed as his men as they hurried down the darkly lit corridor.

"The car is outside, sir."

"If we get caught, I'm going to hang you all-" Pegasus spat out just as they turned the corner. He stopped when he saw a dark figure at the end of the corridor. He squinted his eyes for a moment before gritting his teeth angrily, "GET HIM!"

Yami's blood red eyes flickered up to meet Pegasus', seeming to glow with a hatred of their own in the dark. He was badly beaten and bruised. He could still feel the warm blood dripping down his face from the head wound but he could only focus on one thing. And that was to make Pegasus pay for everything he'd done to Yugi.

"I said get him!" Pegasus screamed at his men.

The four men quickly pulled their guns out and ran towards Yami, shooting at him. He ducked in time and shot one of the men in he next.

The guy clasped his bleeding neck and grabbed one of the other men. Yami clenched his jaw tightly and shot him through the head.

The other managed to shoot the gun out of Yami's hand but he didn't care. He stormed towards the man and grabbed him, yanked his gun away from him and shooting the guy multiple times in the stomach. He shoved the dead man away and made this way to the remaining two men.

He shot one guy in the chest three times before shooting him again through the head. The last man held his gun in front of him but did not shoot, terrified by Yami's rage. Yami took his opportunity to shoot the gun out of the man's hand. He walked over to him and punched the man across the face. He yanked the man along with him harshly as he sauntered towards Pegasus.

Pegasus staggered back at the scene before him. Yami's darkened with the blood of his victims as continued to make his way towards Pegasus. He threw the man onto the ground in front of Pegasus and shot the man dead. Blood splattered onto Pegasus' face, startling him slightly.

Yami's deathly galred slowly crept up from the dead body to Pegasus. Pegasus couldn't help but feel pure fear in that moment, looking into Yami's murderous eyes. They almost looked black now, filled with anger, hatred, and rage. He'd completely succumbed to his emotions, forgetting who he was. This wasn't Yami...no, this was Pharaoh.

Pegasus fell to the floor, gasping for air as he scrambled backwards as Pharaoh slowly edged towards him.

"I have spent days thinking of all the way I can kill you…" Pharaoh muttered through his gritted teeth.

Pegasus' eyes widened and he gulped in fright. He looked around frantically, hoping someone would ave him. But he was to scared, he couldn't even scream.

"Which way will be the slowest?" Pharaoh hissed as he got his gun out and shot Pegasus' left leg.

"AHHH!"

"Which method will hurt the most?" He growled and shot Pegasus' right arm.

"AGHH!" Pegasus clutched his arm in agony, looking at Pharaoh will pleading eyes, "No...please…"

"No?" Pharaoh furrowed his brows, "No what?!"

"Don't...kill me…" Pegasus stuttered in panic as he tried to scrambled backwards pathetically.

Pharaoh clenched his jaw in anger, "Don't kill you?"

Pegasus nodded and clasped his hands together, "I...I want to live! Please! I'll do anything, please!"

"You want to live?!" Pharaoh growled as he shot Pegasus' other leg, "YOU WANT TO F*CKING LIVE?!"

"AGHHHH!"

"You want to f*cking live?!" Pharaoh hissed das he leaned over Pegasus, "He…" He stopped himself for a moment, "He wants to live, too...Yugi…"

"I'm...I'm sorry!" Pegasus begged, "Please don't kill me! I'll...I'll give him the antidote, please!"

Pharaoh gritted his teeth, knowing full well Pegasus didn't have an antidote. The damn liar! He gripped onto his and hit Pegasus across the face with it. "AGH!"

"Please...please...I don't want to die...no…" Pegasus whimpered in the corner.

"If Yugi was begging you like this...what would you do?" Pharaoh whispered in his ears, sending a wave of fear through Pegasus' body.

Pegasus shook his head fervently, "Please...please…"

"You'd laugh in his face and finish him off!" Pharaoh stepped back and shot each individual finger on Pegasus' left hand. Pegasus screamed out in pain but this was just music to Pharoah's ears. He yanked Pegaus back up and punch him across the face twice before bringing him close, "So I'm going to do the same...I'm going to f*cking murder you." He hissed as he placed the gun at Pegasus' head, "and I'm going to enjoy over single moment-"

"DON'T DO IT, PHARAOH!"

Pharaoh furrowed his brows and turned around to see two men in police vests with guns. It was Kaiba and Duke..

"Get lost!" He hissed before turning back to Pegasus.

"We can't do that, Pharaoh!" Kaiba said, stepping toward.

"I said get lost!" Pharaoh growled angrily, not taking his eyes off the coward in his hands.

"Leave Pegasus with us!" Duke stepped in, "He will get what he deserves!"

"He deserves to f*cking die!" He pressed the gun into Pegasus' head, his jaw clenched in anger.

"Please...please…" Pegasus pleaded.

"NO!" Kaiba shouted, "He'll get much worse than that! He'll rot in jail for all his life-"

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Pharaoh shook his head, gripped into Pegasus' neck.

"Think about Yugi!" Kaiba suddenly shouted.

Pharaoh froze at the mention of Yugi's name. Kaiba realizing this might be a way to get Pharoah to leave Pegasus went with it, "Exactly….we heard about Yugi...the conditions he's in. That's why you're here, aren't you? You must care a lot about him to be doing all this…"

Pharaoh's face twisted in pain and his heart ached as he thought of Yugi.

"You care about him, don't you?" Duke asked slowly as he nodded at Kaiba.

"That's why I need to kill this b*stard before he hurt Yugi again!" Pharaoh muttered through his teeth. He wanted to kill..._needed _kill. But something was holding him back.

"That's not what Yugi would want, Pharaoh!" Kaiba said, "I know him like my own brother! He wouldn't want this! I know he'd hate to see you kill someone!"

Pharaoh's eyes flickered slightly. Kaiba was right. After everything, he had finally changed because of Yugi. He'd stopped seeing the world as a dark, bleak place to live in. He'd started hoping for the further with Yugu. He'd started to have a conscience about everything.

"No matter what Pegasus has done, you can't kill him, Pharaoh. He will pay for his crimes, but killing isn't the way...didn't Yugi ever tell you?" Kaiba whispered.

He remembered the way Yugi used to look at him, so frightened when he killed or hurt people. That look of disappointment always made him feel like he wasn't good enough for him. But Pegasus had hurt Yugi. He couldn't just let him go.

"Think about Yugi," Duke said, "He needs you right now. You shouldn't be here with Pegasus! Trust us when we say we'll take care of him!"

"He...he needs me…" Pharaoh's face fell slightly as he turned back to look at the cowering guy who had inflicted so much pain in his life, on Yugi. Pegasus was nothing but a coward, a being that will never be capable of anything good. But Yami...he was different. He was a good man. That's what Yugi had told him. Pharaoh wanted to be Yami again, he wanted to stay Yugi's Yami.

The fire in Yami's eyes died as he slowly let go of Pegasus' collar and stumbled back numbly.

Pegasus scrambled back and sighedh eavily. He looked at Yami with daggers in his eyes now as he reached for something in his pocket.

The cops took a deep breath of relief and put their guns away.

"Yugi...I need to get to him…" Yami mumbled to himself before forcing himself to turn away, facing the men tiredly. "I need to-"

"Pharaoh!" Duke shouted suddenly.

Yami sensed something behind him but it was too late. HIs lips parted and his eyes widened as he felt something sharp stab into his abdomen.

Pegasus pulled the knife out of Yami's abdomen and stabbed him again.

"UGH!" Yami fell to his knees and pressed his hand against his stomach, warmth gushing through his fingers. His eyes flickered slightly as he raised his hand and saw how it was coated in blood.

"DIE!" Pegasus went to grab the knife again but this time Kaiba shot his arm, making him fall back.

Duke ran over to him and punched Pegasus across the face before handcuffing him, "You b*stard! I'll make sure you rot in jail for the rest of your pathetic life!"

Pegasus started laughing maniacally now, "AHAHAHAHA!"

"GET UP!" Duke roughly pulled him off the ground.

"IN THE END, I WIN! YUGI'S GOING TO DIE AND SO ARE YOU, PHARAOH!" Pegasus screamed as he was led away, "LOVE?! WHAT DID THAT GIVE YOU IN THE END?! THE GREAT PHARAOH CRUMBLING DOWN BECAUSE OF IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Duke punched Pegasus' out before dragging him away.

Yami fell to his side as he watched Duke take Pegasus away.

"PHARAOH!"

They turned around to find Bakura, Jaden, and Tristan running towards them.

Bakura stopped in his tracks when he saw Yami on the floor, "Wha…" He ran up to him and fell to his knees, "Pharaoh?!"

Yami looked up at Bakura with hazy eyes. He coughed up blood, his breathing ragged. With difficulty, he managed to speak, "The...drug...did you get it?"

Bakura looked at him in horror at Yami coughed up more blood onto the floor.

…

"Isis! Hurry!" Ryou ran to meet Isis in the garden, "Come on!" He started climbing into the window and then tried to pull Isis through.

"Hold this!" Isis handeed her bag before she pushed herslef up.

"OVER THERE!"

Ryou and Isis turned around to see men running towards them.

"Isis! Come on!"

Just as Isis reached for his hand, a guy pulled Isis pack into the garden

"NO! ISIS!"

"GET OFF!" isis shouted she struggled to free herself.

The guy got his gun out and aimed it at Isis' head.

"NO!" Ryou shouted ahe pulled his gun out.

"You're outnumbered! Don't waste your time!" The men laughed.

Ryou panicked. He had to free Isis. She was the only one that could save Yugi.

"You want me?!" Ryou suddenly shouted.

"Ryou!"

"Shut it!" The man grabbed Isis by the hair to keep her close.

"You...you want me...I'm one of the cops that Pegasus wants." Ryou said as he started to climb over the window and into the garden.

Isis shook her head, "Ryou, no…"

"Take m! Let her go!" Ryou pleaded, "Please don't hurt her...nothing can happen to her!"

The guy furrowed his brows, "You seem to want to protect her…..why's that?"

Ryou's eyes flickered up at the men nervously, "Just take me, please!"

"Why can't anyting happen to her?" The man asked again as he held Isis by the next now.

Isis struggled to free herself while Ryou panicked, unable to do anything.

"Ryou! Just take the bag and get out of here!" Isis cried, "GO!"

"NO! You no I can't! You're the only one that can help him!"

"Help?" The guy interjected before turning to look at Isis, "Help who?"

Ryou stepped forward, "No one! NOw leave her alone and take me!"

"Help who-oh...Yugi?" The man smirked.

Isis froze up and looked away.

"Ah...so you're the one that's been trying to make the antidote?" THe guy laughed, "It's too bad you wont be able to make it to Yugi-AHH!"

The guy dropped to his knees, revealing Joey behind him with a flower pot in his hands, "Who says we won't make to Yugi, you b*stard?!"

"Joey?!" Isis asked in shock but before Joey could answer, the other men started to attakc them.

Ryou kicked one of them into the bushes and kick his gun out of his hand. JOey threw the flower pot at someone's face before puching him to the ground.

Isis grabbed the bag tightly just as one of the men tried to grab him but he ducked and tripped him over.

"Need help?!" Yusei and Marik arrived, making the other sigh in relief. The two guys swiftly disarmed the men and got rid of them.

"Isis, Yugi's been shot!" Marik said running to her.

"WHAT?!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Come on! We need to get to Yugi!" Isis replied before running off towards the back room.

…..

"We need to get you to the hospital!" Bakura shouted as he got Yami into the car.

Yami shook his head weakly, "Take me...to Yugi…"

"Pharaoh, listen to me!" Bakura growled.

Yami pushed him away before trying to get out of the car, "He...needs me…"

"PHARAOH!" Bakura pulled him back in.

…

"Isis!" Malik grabbed Isis as soon as she arrived, "He's waking up!"

Isis ran to Yugi and checked the gunshot wound before checking his pulse.

Yugi's face was covered in cold sweat, is brows scrunched together and his dry lips parted, gasping for air. He was still asleep but only just.

"I need to treat his wound!" Isis panicked, "His pulse is too weak!"

"But what if he wakes up?" Yusei asked.

Isis looked at Yugi, no knowing what to do.

"If he wakes up, he'll be in pain!" Ryou went to her, "Can't you sedate him again?!"

Isis shook her head, "I don't know. He's injured and weak and he's already two two doses in less than twenty-four hours! I don't know!"

Joey went up to her and kneeled down beside Yugi, "Isis, if we don't treat him now, he's not going to survive. We need to get him to a hospital-"

"You think those men out there are going ot let me take him to he hospital?! Don't you think I know he'll die if I don't do anything?!"

Joey placed his hand on her hosulder, "Then we're going to have to treat him here."

Isis looked up at him in shock, "You want to take the bullet out here?!"

"Is that even possible?! How can you just operate on him here?!" Malik asked.

"It's the only way"! Joey replied as he took out his bag and laid out all the tools he needed. He turned to Yusei and Marik, "Guard the door!"

They nodded and headed out with their guns in hand.

He then turned to the boys and Mana, "I'm going to need your help. Can you do that?"

They looked at each other nervously before nodding.

"Mana, give me that bottle of whisky over there!" He pointed at the drinking cabinet as he got his equiptment, "Isis, sedate him."

"if I give him any more, he's going to die!"

"We don't have a choice right now!"

Isis took a deep breath and pulled out a dose of the sedative and started preparing.

"I need light! Malik, bring that lamo over here!" Joey ordered as he ripped Yugi's shirt.

"Ryou-" He stopped when he saw Ryou's bleeding arm.

Ryou looked down at his arm and hid it subconsciously.

"Isis, after you're done, help Ryou-"

"No." Ryou shook his head "I'm fine...just, please...save Yugi."

Joey sighed before turning back to Yugi, "I need to get the bullet out...It doens't look like it's touched his heart. But it might have entered his left lung. I'm going to make an incision." He pouted the whisky over the scaple to sterilze it, "Isis, keep an eye on his pulse!"

Isis nodded and grabbed Yugi's wrist.

Joey made the incision and grabbed a cloth, pressing it to Yugi's chest to stop the heavy bleeding, "We need to get the bullet out and see for any internal damage before he bleeds to death!"

"Bleeds to death?!" Mana gasped.

Joey got the forceps and widened the cut before entering the inci, "Once I take the bullet out, there might be some heavy bleeding. If that's that case then you need to wipe the blood away as fast as you can so I can stitch up any damaged arteries, do you understand?" He turned to the boys.

"Joey, his pulse is getting weaker!" Isis said nervously as she checked Yugi's breathing.

"Do something!" Ryou stuttered.

"Ryou! I need you to focus!" Joey raised his voice, "I need you four to be prepared!"

They nodded nervously and waited with cloths in their hands.

"I think I can feel the bullet...from its position, I don't think it's lodged in the lung which is good. But it might have cut through a vessel." He got hold of the bullet with forceps and looked at the boys, "I'm going to pull the bullet out now...you ready?"

"Yes-AHH!" They scremaed in shock when they heard gun shots being fired.

"Focus!" Joey shouted, "Focus here!"

**BANG BANG!**

Malik turned back to the door in panic. What if the guys got hurt?

"Malik! I need you to focus here! Come on, Yugi needs you!"

Malik slowly turned back around and his eyes fell on Yugi lying limply and helpless on the hard floor.

"Can you do this?" Joey asked a little quieter.

Malik nodded slowly.

"Joey, his pulse!" Isis exclaimed, she could hardly feel Yugi's pulse now.

**BANG BANG!  
**They flinched but kept their eyes on Joey's hands as he pulled out the bullet. As soon as he did, blood startled to trickle out of Yugi's chest.

The boys wiped the bloody away quickly as Joey sighed in relief. The bullet hadn't damaged a main artery.

"Oh God...I can't feel his pulse!" Isis stuttered, "Stitch him up! Quick!"

Joey got the needle and started to stituch Yugi in a hurry.

"Shit! Yugi!" Isis shouted as she leaned over to check his breathing.

"What...what is it?

Isis shook her head as she felt Yugi's pulse again, "I don't know...his pulse is too weak...he's lost too much blood and the sedative has slowed his heart rate...he needs medical care...and...and I can't help him anymore!" She burst into tears, "I...don't know what else I can do to help...I don't know if he's going to live, Ryou! I just don't know…"

"Come on, Yugi! Don't you dare give up on us!" Malik shouted as he kneeled over him.

But Yugi laid there, still and pale...it was as if he was dead.

"I need to get help!" Ryou stood up.

"Where are you going?!" Isis stood up.

"I need to...get a doctor…" Ryou stuttered as he looked at Yugi's body and backed away towards the door.

"RYOU!" Malik shouted but Ryou flung the doors open.

Ryou's eyes widened and he stepped back into the room when he saw the mess of dead bodies sprawled across the long corridor. He covered his mouth with shaking hands and fell to the ground in horror.

Every single one of these men were here to get them. And every single one of them deid because of them. He was responsible for the death of so many lives no matter what hey might have tried to do. That wasn't what he wanted. This isn't what he wanted to do to anyone, to Millenium, to Bakura. Bakura always worried about how ruined he had ruined Ryou's life but surely after this, it was really him that ruined Bakura's.

"RYOU!" Yusei shouted from down the corridor as he and Marik finished off the last few men, "Get back inside!"

But Ryou couldn't. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed heavily. His cried echoed in the corridor. He needed a miracle. He needed Yugi to be okay, he needed Bakura to come back to him. He needed his old life back.

He cluthced his shirt tightly as he continued to look around the corridor, "Someone help...please...help…"

Suddenly, he saw a familiar figure coming through the entrance. He stopped crying and squinted his eyes and saw Bakura's worried face.

"Bakura?" He gasped as Bakura ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Ryou cried in his arms, feeling a mixture of relief and absolute anguish at the same time.

"I'm here now….shhh…." Bakura whispered.

Ryou looked back at Bakura and earched his eyes in panic, "What's wrong?! Pharaoh? Did he get the drug?"

Bakura looked down at Ryou sadly, "I'm so sorry, Ryou…"

Ryou furrowed his brows and looked behind Bakura.

"Kaiba?" He gasped when he saw Kaiba walking towards them, "What-" He stopped suddenly when he saw Yami behind Kaiba, leaning on Jaden and Valon, "Pharaoh?"

Jaden was practically holding Yami up as they made their way towards the room.

"Why? What do you mean you're sorry?!" Ryou cried.

Bakura clenched his jaw and shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What do you mean-" Ryou stopped abruptly and gasped when he saw a long trail of blood behind Yami. He felt his soul leave his body as he stared at the bloody trail in horror.

…..

**Oh no! Yugi got shot and Yami got stabbed! What will happen now? Will they make it?! *DUN DUN DUN!* **


	78. Chapter 78

**Wow…I'm surprised at how many of you gave up hope after the previous chapter. Well, don't give up just yet! We still have two more chapters to go and I assure you, I think you'll be quite content with the ending. ;) But we're not there yet….so, enjoy this chapter. I advise tissue boxes, buckets, and possibly a tub…you're going to need it. A LOT of emotions and well, you'll see.**

**Please review and thank you so much for you support!**

**ENJOY**

**….**

When they reached the room, Yami pushed himself off of Jaden and leaned on the doorway instead. He breathed heavily as he gripped onto the door, his vision blurring.

"Pharaoh, let me help you…" Jaden said in between tears.

Yami just shook his head, trying to push himself off the doorway. He held onto the door before he collapsed onto the floor, making everyone in the room turn around.

Mana stood there frozen at the sigh of a battered and bruised Yami. His clothes was drenched in blood. His face was so battered and scarred, it was hard to recognize it was even him.

"Pharaoh!" The gang ran to him and tried to help him up.

Yami shook his head again and pushed himself slowly off the ground. The boys looked on in shock as he struggled to make his way to Yugi.

Yami held onto Yusei for a moment and looked up at Isis before opening his clenched fist, revealing a small bottle. The bottle tha contained Yami's only hope.

"Is that…?" Malik gasped in shock.

Isis stepped forward slowly, her eyes never leaving the drug. She reached her hand out as Yami placed it in her hand. Her lips quivered as she took hold of the bloodstained vial.

"Isis, over here!" Joey called her, getting the antidote base ready.

Yami grabbed his stomach and winced in pain for a moment before he looked at where Yugi was lying on the cold floor. His lips trembled into a small smile as he let go of Yusei. But before he could take another step, he fell onto the foor, crashing against the table on his way down.

"PHARAOH!" Marik shouted but stopped when he noticed the pool of blood at Yami's feet. His eyes slowly went to Yami's side and he lost his breath when he saw the stab wounds.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura cried out and ran to him, "Please...please let me take you to the hospital!"

Yami ignored him and got onto his knees and painfully made his way to Yugi. He didn't care about the pain he was in, he just needed to be beside him.

Mana pushed herself away from Yugi to let Yami through. She glanced between the two nervously before bringing her knees towards her for comfort.

Yami finally reached Yugi and smiled as he touched his face. But he immediately grimaced when he stained Yugi's pale cheek crimson. As he took a sharp breath, he fely blood flow out of his wound but he chose to ignore it. He turned his attention back to Yugi and cupped his face gently with shaking hands.

Malik grabbed onto Marik's sleeve and hugged him as he broke into tears. But his teary eyes were fixated on Yami and Yugi.

Kaiba and Tristan stood by the door in shock. Why was Yami so adamant about getting to Yugi rather than going to the hospital? His life was hanging by a single threat and yet he wanted to see Yugi, nothing else. They'd left Duke and Valon to take Pegasus to the precinct while they sent other men to arrest the rest of Pegasus' men. And although Jaden and Bakura had initially refused to let Kaiba and Tristan come with them, they assured them they would be able to help if they came. But right now, they felt completely helpless. Finally, they were seeing what Yugi and the boys saw in the gang.

Yami leaned in until his face was close to Yugi's ear and he nuzzled his cheek against him, "I told you...I'd save...you…" He struggled to speak, each word giving him sharp pains in his chest.

He kissed Yugi's cheek and then brough him close to him, he looked down at Yugi's face longingly until his tears began to fall on his pale face.

"I...won't make you...wait long…" He breathed as he traced Yugi's cheeks with his trembling hands, "I'll come back to you….I'll find you...I promise…"

"Yami…" Mana cried silently from the side, "No…"

"I...love you...so much…" He stuttered as he pressed his lips against Yugi's, "I love you…." He whispered before his head hung low.

"Pharaoh!" Yusei rushed to him before Yami collapsed onto the floor, "Pharaoh!" He shook his but Yami remained limp in his arms.

Yami looked up at Yusei weakly and smiled.

"NO!" Yusei shouted as the others stood in shock.

Bakura stepped forward and fell to his knees behind Yusei.

"Pharoah! Stay awake!" Yusei tried keep him awake, "For Yugi! Stay with us! Come on!"

"Mahad! Lie Yugi flat!" Isis suddenly appeared with a syringe.

Mahad and Jaden separated Yugi from Yami and lied him flat on the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDI NGTHERE?! GET THE DAMN DOCTOR FOR PHARAOH!" Isis snarled at Karim before turning to Yugi.

She saw how her hands trembled, is this didn't work then there was no hope anymore. She took the cap of the syringe and searched for a vein and quickly injected Yugi with the antidote.

"Does...it work?" Yami asked slowly.

Isis snapped back to reality and turned to Yami, "Lay him down!"

Yusei laid Yami next to Yugi and moved aside, "Isis, help him, please!"

Isis felt for his pulse her face darkened immediately, "His pulse is weak...he's lost too much blood! I need to get him to the hospital! Someone call the hospital!"

"Is...Yugi...is he going to be okay?" Yami asked.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Isis broke down into tears and turned to Marik, "What's taking Karim so damn long to call the hospital?!"

Yami slowly reached out to grasp Isis' hand, making her look at him, "Look after him…"

"H's going to be fine, damn it! And so are you!"

Yami smiled sadly as his vision started to blur.

Isis looked down and him and saw how his eyes slowly began to close, "No...Yami! Don't! YAMI!"

Yami's hand slipped away and fell to the ground beside Yugi's. His body slowly fell limp.

_**The fortune teller called Yami before he left, 'You will have to protect him one last time.'**_

_**Yami furrowed his brows and turned to her.**_

'_**Even if it means giving up your own life...'**_

Yami's eyes water slightly as remembered what the fortune teller told him. At that moment, realized that his purpose in life was always Yugi. It was alwasy to keep him safe. He couldn't save Atem but he made up for it by saving Yugi. He turned his head to him with difficulty and looked on at Yugi. Yugi's face was still daunt and pale but would soon be full of life once again. He would smile and warm smile that melted Yami's heart and he'd _live_. What more could he want than that?

His eyes became heavy as the pain in his stomach constricted his breathing now. He gasped for air and closed his eyes, trying to remember every single moment he shared with Yugi. If he was to die, he wanted to die this way.

"Yami, stay with us! The doctor will be there soon! DON'T GIVE UP ON US, YOU B*STARD! FIGHT!" Bakura shouted, his voice laced with panic.

'_**Nothing is going to happen to me,' Yugi held onto Yami's hands, 'Didn't I say you wouldn't let anything happen to me?'**_

_**Yami looked at him as Yugi smiled warmly at him.**_

'_**As long as you're here , nothing will ever happen to me.' **_

Yami smiled slightly, feeling at peace suddenly. He did what he came here to do. He saved Yugi, he protected him one last time.

"YAMI!" Yusei shook him but Yami remained unresponsive, "Don't do this!"

"I can't feel his pulse!" Isis cried.

'_**I can't lose you...this can't happen.' Yami shook his head.**_

'_**Hey...' Yugi put on a brave face and looked back at him, 'I won't abandon you, okay? I'm not going...anywhere...'**_

"Yami, stay awake!" Malik shouted, trying to shake him, "You can't do this to Yugi! Please! You can't leave him alone like this! PLEASE!"

'_**Even if you leave me...I'll have to find you again. I'll find you over and over again. I'll start over and over again just to protect you. And next time, I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't do a single wrong thing ever again if it means I can keep you safe.' Yami clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.**_

_**Yugi smiled sadly before reaching for Yami's hand, 'And do you know why I would marry you?'**_

_**Yami looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.**_

'_**Because, Yami Takahashi….you are a good man.'**_

Mana sat there numbly in the corner, not be able to handle the grief.

'_**Don't talk like you're going to leave me...please...' Yami begged.**_

_**Yugi smiled as the tears kept falling from his eyes, 'But it's okay, Yami, because even if I leave...you promised you'd find me right? If not in this lifetime, then even in the next….I'll wait for you to find me...I promise, I'll wait for you...'**_

Yami smiled weakly as he opened his eyes one last time to look at Yugi lying next to him, _He'll wait for me...that's all I need._

Yami reached for Yugi's hand with his own and protected it from the cold ground, enclosing his hand in his. His eyes rested on his face for a long moment before his eyes became too heavy and then closed peacefully.

Isis let go of Yami and stared at the two in disbelief.

Yusei stepped back until his back hit the wall as he slid down onto the ground in shock. He didn't want to believe this happened. He looked around the room at everyone with their eyes focused on Yami and Yugi. He shook his head. Nothing made sense anymore, If Yami wasn't here anymore...nothing made sense.

Jaden walked up to Bakura and kneeled by his side. He stared at Yami laying there cold and lifeless and yet...happy. He looked so at peace and Jaden couldn't figure out why until he saw Yami's hand limply holding onto Yugi's. Jaden's eyes blurred realizing Yami was finally at peace because he sacrified everything for Yugi and in the end, his undying love for him won.

Ryou stood there covering his mouth at the sight. No words could describe this feeling of absolute loss. He clutched his heart and hit his chest before falling to the ground beside the two. He leaned forward and his painful cried filed the room.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end. This wasn't right.

Ryou shook his head and looked up at the two one last time and that's when he saw it. He saw something that made his eyes widen in relief at first and then in absolute anguish.

There laid Yugi, seemingly unconscious until...Ryou saw Yugi's hand twitch slightly within Yami's hand.

"Yugi…" He gasped quietly.

Ryou broke down into more tears as he looked Yugi. Yugi just got his second chance to live. But when he would realize what was sacrificed, would he still want this second chance at life?

Ryou looked back at Yami lying pale and lifeless next to Yugi. THe man who had sacrificed everything to give that one person he promised his life to, a second chance.

…..

**Whoo! How's the heart? Broken? Scarred? Let me know! And before you all kill me, there's still one more chapter. :) **


	79. Chapter 79

**Double update today! Yay! So, I decided to split the last chapter in half because it felt weird ending it on such an odd numbered chapter. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :) **

**Please review! THANK YOU!**

**…..**

"The bosses want us to finalize the deal with the Sakura Hotel," Mahad handed the men the report, "I want you three to go to the hotel today, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" They nodded.

Just then a knock came at the door and Mana poked her head through.

"Uh, Boss." One of ths guys nudged Mahad.

Mahad turned around and smiled when he saw Mana standing by the doorway. She smiled at him sweetly, "You haven't had lunch yet, have you?"

Mahad shook his head and then turned to the men staring at him with a cheeky smile. "Hey! Didn't I tell you guys to go already! And don't tell the bosses about…" He looked back at Mana.

The men cleared their throats and tried not to smile as they bowed at Mana and left.

Mana sighed and placed the lunch on the table, "Are you still that scared of my brothers? You guys aren't in a gang anymore."

"I'm not scared." Mahad pouted, "Just...a bit um…"

"Scared?" Maha quired a brow.

Mahad sighed, "Okay, okay, I'm scared. We might not be in a gang anymore but your brothers would kill me in a heartbeat if they found out about us."

After what happened that night, like the gang had promised the boys, they left the gang, or to be more precise they stopped all their criminal activities and started their own business. With their large networking around the country already, they were able to easily leave being a gang and start leading normal lives...well almost. Habis are hard to get rid of sometimes…

Mana giggled and hugged Mahad tightly, "Hey, don'r worry. I'll protect you no matter what-" She suddenly stopped and her face fell slightly.

Mahad noticed. He knew she was thinking about _that _night. The night that will forever remain with them. Mahad cupped her face and looked at her intently, "How is...you know..how is-"

**ring ring!**

Bakura's call interrupted them.

"Bakura?" Mana answered, "What? Right now?"

…

"Isis?" Ryou answered his phone as he went into his office, "What?!"

"_I'm sorry, Ryou...but I don't know how to say this...I just saw Bakura with another man...' Isis said nervously, 'And he kept touching his hand."_

Ryou sat back in his chair in shock, "What…?"

"_Sorry...I thought it was nothing but I just saw them go into a jewelry store-"_

"Oh my God, that b*stard!" Ryou shouted, "Where is he now?!"

….

Ryou stormed out of his office just as one of the police officers stopped him, "Chief!"

"What?!"

"Chief, we were meant to go check out the-"

"Am I the only bloody chief in this place?! Ask Malik!"

"Chief Ishtar left as well-"

Ryou ruffled his hair angrily, "Where did he go?!"

"I don't know. He got a phone call and left."

…..

"I'm asking you one more time," Marik leaned forward on his chair while Yusei stood by his side, "Are you sure you don't want to sell that land?"

The man in front of them sat there nervously, dabbing his face with a handkerchief.

"We heard that you got that land under...special circmstances." Yusei added.

The man gulped and looked around anxiously.

"Special as in not legal." Marik said as he laced his fingers together in front of him, "It'd be a shame if that piece of information was leaked, don't you, Mr. Mizuki?"

"What...do you want then?"

"We'll buy the land at a price-"

**SLAM!**

Suddenly, the door was kicked open.

"What the hell-oh, shit!" Marik stood up and looked up to see Malik standing by the door with his arm crossed.

"Exactly!" Malik walked in, "What the hell is going on?!"

Marik cringed and sat back down in his chair, eyeing Yusei, "Nothing...we were in the middle of business."

"It doesn't look like normal business to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really?" Malik laughed sarcastically before going up to Marik and grabbing his ear.

"Ahh...ahhh!" Marik struggled to break free, "Ow! Babe!"

"Marik Blishtar, why is a decent and honest business man like you dealing like a gangster right now?!"

"Ow...OW! Let me explain!"

"I thought we were over this! You promised to start fresh, never get involved in anything illedgal?!"

"Well, Malik-" Yusei tried to cut in.

"You stay out of this!" Malik glared and turned to Mr. Mizaki, "And don't you think you're going anywhere. I know exactly what you've been up to."

Mr. Mizaki cursed and rubbed his forehead.

"See...see I was trying to help you catch the guy!"

"Help me?" Malik snarled before twisting his ear again.

"AH!" Marik cried out, "I'm sorry! I don't do it again, promise!"

Malik furrowed his brows before releasing his ear. He looked at him and huffed angirly, "You promised me before remember? Wait until I tell Odion."

"NO! Please don't tell Odion!" Marik begged.

"You should have thought of that before you did this!"

Marik rubbed his ear and looked up only to notice the seriousness in Malik's eyes. Malik sighed sadly, "You promised me you'd never get involved with these types of people again, that you'd leave that life."

Marik reached out to him, "I'm sorry, Malik."

"We've come so far since then...I don't ever want to go back to how it was. Don't you remember everything from that night?!"

Marik sighed and nodded. He held onto Malik's hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb before pulling him into a hug.

"It's the only way to keep each other safe…" Malik whispered.

"I'm sorry." Marik kissed the top of his head, "I wasn't thinking straight...I do remember.I remember every single day what happened that night and i won't ever let something like that happen again."

Malik placed his hand on Marik's chest and looked sadly in the distance.

….

"What about this, Bakura?" The guy asked as he placed his hand on his arm.

"That's nice." Bakura nodded as he looked at his hand.

….

Ryou's jaw hit the floor as he stood outside the store. He gripped onto his gun, just itching to use it.

"You b*stard, you have no bloody idea who you just messed with!" He muttered as his eyes glazed over with anger.

…..

"What about this?" The guy smiled and placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura held his hand and looked down, "I like this one, too-"

"YOU BLOODY B*STARD!"

Bakura and all the customers turned to the entrance where Ryou was standing there, practically breathing fire.

"Ryou?" Bakura startled in shock, "What...what are you doing here?!"  
"What am I doing here?!" Ryou asked in disbelief. He didn't even have the gall to deny the fact that he was with another man, "I can't believe this! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He looked at guy in disgust, "You're cheating on me with this?!" He pointed to the guy.

The guy scoffed and looked away angrily.

"Huh? Cheat? wait, what?!" Bakura asked in confusion.

"Oi! If you're going to cheat on me, then at least cheat with someone better than me! Are you trying to insult me by getting with him?!"

"Excuse me-" The guy restored.

"Shut up." Ryou cut him off, "I have a gun and a license to kill. So do not mess with me."

The guy took a step back nervously.

"Ryou...you need to calm down." Bakura tired to step towards him.

Ryou stepped back and shook his head, "I should have known you were a jerk! In fact you were a jerk the first time I met you! You know, when you locked me in a bloody dungeon for twenty-four hours, you b*stard!"

"Oh, my…" The customers whispered to themselves and looked at Bakura in disgust.

"No...no, "Bakura shook his head at them, "It's not how it sounds at all." He tunrned back to Ryou, "Ryou, what are you doing?!"

"And to think that I wanted to have future with you!" Ryou covered his mouth as actual tears fell from his eyes.

"Wait...are you crying?!" Bakura asked in disbelief.

"Poor boy…" The customers looked at Ryou pitifully.

"All I wanted was a family with you but you turned out to be a bloody b*stard!" He started taking his shoe off.

"Ryou...wait…"

"I hope you go to Hell!" Ryou shouted as he threw his shoe at Bakura's face.

"AH! BLOODY HELL, RYOU!" Bakura clasped his hand over his eye and fell to the floor.

"Ryou!"

Ryou turned around to see Mana entering the shop.

"What...what's going on? You shouldn't be here!" Mana exclaimed.

"Mana?! Wait, you knew he was cheating on me?! Oh my God-" Ryou paused and looked at her, puzzled, "What do you mean I shouldn't be here?"

Mana ran to Bakura and helped him up, "Bakura, are you oaky?"

Bakura winced in pain and nodded, "This idiot thought I was cheating on him!"

"What?" Mana asked before turning to Ryou, "Ryou, how could you think that?!"

"I got a call from Isis saying that Bakura was with another guy and when I got here, he was being all touchy-feely with that insect over there! Of course he was cheating!"

Mana sighed, "He wasn't cheating on you, Ryou. And that thing over there is a worker here. He's been helping Bakura choose an engagement ring for you!"

"Mana, please don't make excuses for him...wait…" He suddenly stopped cold. Did she just say engagement ring?

He looked back at Bakura and suddenly covered his mouth and cringed. Bakura sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Guess it's not a surprise anymore."

"Oh my God….you...you were going to…"

Bakura stood up and touched his sore cheek before walking to the counter. He picked up the ring he had chosen and walked up to Ryou, "Here!"

Ryou blinked and looked down at the ring.

"I had the whole thing planned out but you and that good for nothing brain of yours just ruined the whole thing."

Ryou hung his head low and cursed himself, "I'm sorry…"

Bakura shook his head and grabbed hold of his hands, "You just accused me of cheating you, you just threatened to kill someone, you made me sound like I abuse you in front of strangers and gave me a black eye…"

Ryou bit his lip and looked up at him apologetically.

"But still...I can't ever lose you." Bakura sighed, "You've got this crazy hold on me, Ryou Bakura. and...well this might not be the big event I had planned but I guess it'll definitely be memorable….so, Ryou Bakura, will you marry me...please?"

Ryou's eyes watered as he broke into the biggest smile he'd ever smiled in his entire life.

Bakura sighed in relief and slipped the ring on while everyone clapped around them.

"I can't believe this," Ryou exhaled as he looked at the silver ring on his finger with a small diamond embedded in the band, "I can't...believe after everything...we're engaged. This is actually happening?"

Bakura wiped Ryou's tears with his thumb, "To be honest, after that...night...I wanted to ask you right away but I just didn't know how. After what happened to…" Bakura stopped and stared into space.

Ryou held onto his shirt as he remembered the night, too, "No matter how long it's been...that night still haunts me.."

Bakura snapped back to reality and looked down at Ryou, "But we'll be okay...don't worry."

Ryou nodded and smiled sadly, "But what about…?"

Bakura took a deep breath, "Yugi?"

…

He turned his face towards the windows where the rays of the run touched his skin. With his eyes closed, his hands slowly rose towards the rays and he turned his hand, playing with the rays.

It reminded Yugi of _him_.

It was something he couldn't see, but felt it. He felt its warmth even though it was invisible. Just like him. _He_ wasn't here but his memories of _him _holding onto him, speaking to him were so real that when he closed his eyes, he felt _his _presence. He felt his warmth just like the sun rays dancing around his hands.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and squinted as the bright sunlight blinded him. He raised his hand to cover his eyes for a moment.

When he looked again, he saw a familair figure standing by the window. _Yami…_ His face, the only one Yugi had dreamt about over and over again was half hidden by the curtains as they blew gently in the window.

Yugi didn't smile, he wasn't happy to seem him. What was there to be happy about when he was just his imagination? His eyes flickered as _he _stepped towards him, his footsteps making no sound on the wooden floor of his bedroom.

Yugi held his breath as "Yami" kneeled in front of him. He held his hand and looked up at him with a warm smile.

Yugi looked down at their hands and then slowly back at him, his eyes slwoly becoming blurry from the tears forming.

"Yami" furrowed his brows and shook his head, he reached to hold Yugi's cheek and gently wiped a tear with his thumb, '_Yugi...' _

Yugi's lips trembled as he smiled sadly, '_Yami...I miss you...'_

"Yami" nodded slowly as Yugi leaned his cheek into his hand.

'_And I'm so sorry…'_

"Yami's" face remained expressionless as Yugi imagined him looking back at him, "Ya-"

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned around when he heard Isis' voice outside. He looked at he door for a moment before turning back to Yami, only to find he was gone. Even though he knew it was his imagination, he still looked around the room in panic, searching for him.

"Yugi?" Isis opened the door and looked at Yugi worriedly.

Yugi looked at her, his eyes puffy from crying.

Isis sighed heavily, feeling helpless, "Come on, Yugi, you haven't had anything to eat all morning."

Yugi shook his head and slowly laid back down on his bed, turning away from Isis before he looked back up at the sun's rays again.

…..

"Chief Ishtar."

Someone called as Malik as soon as he entered the police station.

"Yeah?" Malik furrowed his brows as one of the officers came to him with a phone.

"It's Kaiba." He handed the phone to him,

"Kaiba!" Malik smiled as he answered, "How are you?"

"_I'm fine! Happily enjoying some time with the Puppy." He laughed through the phone. Joey could be heard protesting in the background._

"I'm glad to hear that. But when are you coming back to Domino?"

_Kaiba chuckled, "We'll see about that."_

"Well, you ebtter come soon, Ryou just called and guess what? He's engaged!"

"_Really?! Ryou Bakura, a married man, well I never thought I'd see that day! In that case, I'll have to come back from our honeymoon as soon as possible!"_

"Exactly, he'll want you to be here...after all, you've helped us so much, Kaiba." Malik said sincerely.

"_I did it because you boys are like family to me. You're my little brothers." _

"Thank you, Kaiba...for everything."

"_You're not going to be a good chief if you're going to get all sappy like this, you know?"_

"You know what I mean, Kaiba."

"_I know...I know…" He exhaled, "You guys went through a lot. I'm sorry for that."_

Malik smiled sadly but didn't say anything.

"_Malik? I heard about Pegasus…" Kaiba suddenly turned serious._

Malik gulped slightly, "Yes…"

"_Do you know who did it?" _

Pegasus had been sentenced for life in prison two months ago after a long tiring court battle. Because Pegasus knew people in high places, he was able to appeal against the life sentence, meaning he could get out of prison in a few years time. So one night, a month ago when the prison guards went to check on Pegasus, they found him dead in his cell with multiple stab wounds in his chest. Till this way, no one know who it was. Most suspect it was suicide but the boys couldn't help but wonder if it was the gang. They knew how much they wanted to protect them, and even though they weren't in a gang anymore, it wouldn't stop them from doing anything to protect their family.

Malik took a deep breath, "No, Kaiba."

"_Then let's leave it," Kaiba said, "Don't investigate into it."_

"Huh?"

"_Whoever killed Pegasus did all of us a favor. There's no need to waste time investigating something like this."_

"Kaiba-"

"_So, when's the wedding date set for?" Kaiba quickly changed the subject._

Malik sighed but couldn't help but feel relieved, "They haven't decided yet."

"_And what about you? How are you and Marik? And Odion?"_

"We're fine. And Odion is recovering very well in America. The operation was a success and he'll be coming back to Domino in a few weeks time." Malk smiled brightly.

"_That's good to hear...and...Yugi…?" Kaiba asked cautiously._

Malik's face fell slightly, "Yugi…"

…..

"This is why you should have told me, too." Isis retorted as they entered the apartment, "I thought you were cheating on Ryou!"

Ryou smiled as Bakura apologized to Isis.

"I still don't get how this is my fault but I'm sorry, Isis." Bakura said, holding her hands.

"But still, how could you accuse my brother of cheating?!" Mana asked.

"Well can you blame me?" Isis asked back.

Ryou shook his head and looked at the empt apartment. His eyes went straight to Yugi's room and he sighed heavily.

"Has he been out of his room today?" Ryou asked suddenly.

Isis stopped arguing with Mana and looked at Ryou, "No...like always, he just sits there staring out the window."

"Ryou, why don't you tell Yugi about your engagement...that might cheer him up." Mana suggested.

Ryou looked at Bakura and shook his head, "No...it might remind him of...of...Ph-Yami."

"He's your best friend. Yugi would be happy for you, Ryou." Isis chimed in.

Bakua nodded at Ryou, "Give it a try."

Ryou took a deep breath and slowly walked up to Yugi's door. "Yugi?" He knocked gently.

Ryou furrowed his brows when there was no response and knocked again, "Yugi?" He looked at the door curiously before opening the door, "Yugi?"

"He's not here?" Isis frowned, looking around the empty room.

Ryou sighed and looked around the room sadly.

…

The elevator door chimed as it opened, revealing Yugi, alone. His eyes slowly looked up as he stepped out, the doors closing behind him.

He stood there for a long moment before walking up to the opposite wall. His hand traced the cold, hard wall as he walked towards a familiar door.

The closer he got the faster his heart beat and the sharper his breathing got. He felt the all too familiar feeling of pain in his heart but his legs kept bringing him closer to the door.

Finally, he reached the door and stared at it. Was he hoping for it to miraculously open and reveal him standing there, smiling at him. That was too much to ask.

His shaking hand reached for the door handle and he pushed it down until he heard a small click and pushed the door completely open.

A dark and empty apartment welcomed him. He looked inside numbly, searching for a sign of him in the darkness, "Yami?"

Silence was his answer. What was he hoping for anyway?

His limps trembled at the silence as he entered the apartment and again his hand reached for the wall. Yugi ran his hand against the wall, touched the walls Yami had walked past so many times.

The apartment was just as empty as it had always been. But why was it without him, it felt more than empty? It felt suffocating. It felt like the emptiness was choking him slowly.

Yugi gripped onto the nearby table and clutched his chest. He felt weak just being back in this apartment. Yami's apartment. It reminded him too much of that night. reminded him too much that Yami wasn't _here_.

He took a deep breath and made his way to Yami's room. The door was still elft open, everything was exactly how he left it. He edged into the room and looked around.

He walked towards the chair where one of Yami's shirts still hing. Yugi reached for the black shirt and stepped back slowly until he reached the bed and sat down.

Yugi's hand gripped onto the fabric tightly as he laid back down on the bed, curling up into a ball with the shirt still in his hands.

As he laid there, his tears fell one by one down his cheek, onto the sheets. He closed his eyes and held the shirt close to him, taking in Yami's scent. It was enough to bring Yami back to him. He imagined his arms wrapping aorund him, his hand tracing away his hair and his lips gently kissing his forehead. Yugi smiled and opened his eyes, immediately Yami's presence melted away. His face fell in disappointment. His lips quivered as he clutched onto the shirt even tightly, stifling his cries. What right did he have to cry? The reason why Yami wasn't _here_ was his fault, wasn't it?

Yugi took a deep breath and turned away when something caught his eye. He furrowed his brows as he leaned forward to look at something placed neatly on the bedside table. It was a single photo. BUt Yami never had any pictures. He stood up and walked to the otherside of the bed towards the photo that was lying flat on the table.

When Yugi got close enough he gasped and bit his lip.

It was a picture of him.

He stumbled back slightly and fell onto his knees, holding his breath. But he didn't deserve to cry. He shouldn't cry. It was because of him that he wasn't here. But when he looked back at the photo, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Yugi took a deep breath and when he exhaled the most heart wrenching cry felt his lips. He fell against the bed as his body shook with each sob.

"I'm so sorry, Yami...please come back now…"He wet as he hit his chest repeatedly, "Come back now, please...Yami….where are you!?"

…..

Ryou placed his head on the wall outside of Yami's room and looked back at the gang as Yugi's cried filled the space between them all.

"This can't go on," Malik said quietly, "We have to do something."

"What can we do?" Mana sighed, "Only...only Yami could…."

They all looked up at him knowing what she was trying to say. Mana took a deep breath and looked through the door at Yugi, "The only thing is….he's not _here_."

Ryou sighed before making his way to Yugi.

"Yugi?"

Yugi startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at looked up at Ryou with tear filled eyes, "Ryou…" He fell into Ryou's arm and weeped, "Why...isn't he here? Ryou!"

Ryou held him tightly and looked back at the gang helplessly

**Ring ring!**

Mana quickly answered the phone, "Shimon?"

Yugi looked up in suprise as Mana's eyes widened.


	80. Chapter 80

**FINAL CHAP GUYS! PLEASE READ! I know I put you all through a lot and you've somewhat given up all hope but trust me when I say you will not regret reading this last chap. You may cry a little but it'll be happy tears. PROMISE! Please review and let me know what you think. What's your favorite chapter? Moment? Or if you have any questions regarding the characters or story, I'll be happy to answer them. :) **

**ENJOY!**

**…**

"Shimon…" Yugi exhaled as he quickly ran up to the elderly man. Shimon sighed and shook his head.

Yugi hugged him tightly, "I...I...missed you so much."

Shimon chuckled and hugged him back, "I just don't understand you two sometimes," He held Yugi at arms length and pursed his lips, "You started it, you end it. I've had enough."

Yugi looked at him expectantly, "You know where he-"

"He's over there." Shimon nodded towards the car.

Yugi's eyes widened and he looked up at the car just in time to see a familiar looking pair boots stepping out of the car. The door shut and then suddenly there _he _was. The sight of him caused Yugi to freeze, it was as if time stood still.

Yami shut the car door and swung a bag over his back casually before stepping away from the car. He looked to his side and saw the gang, he nodded at them before turning towards Shimon. That was when he stopped dead in his tracks. No matter how mad he was at Yugi, the mere image of him standing there was enough to knock the air out of his lungs for a moment.

Yugi's face twisted in pain as Yami stopped in front of him. Yami clenched his jaw and looked away, not wanting to say anything.

….

"Shimon," Ryou hugged him, "Yami was with you all along?"

Shimon shook his head, "I don't know where he was but he came to see me a week ago and finally explained to me what happened."

"Did Yami overhear our conversation?" Malik asked warily, "Is that why he left?"

Shimon sighed and looked back at the two, "He said something about Yugi not wanting to be with him. But I told him that was just ridiculous and made him come back."

"He must have heard our conversation then." Mana sighed.

"What did Yugi say that made him leave like that?" Bakura asked, "None of us could even get a hold of him."

"My grandson is as stubborn as they get." Shimon sighed exasperatedly, "It was nearly impossible bringing him back like this."

…

Yami looked at Yugi before walking past him angrily.

Yugi frowned and clenched his hands into fists. He wasn't sure whether to hug Yami or hit him, and so he chose the latter. He stormed towards Yami and punched his shoulder.

"OW! HEY!"

"Did that hurt?! Good!" Yugi shouted before slapping his arm again, "You idiot! You think it's funny leaving without telling me and then going all this time without contacting me?! I thought something happened to you!" Yugi punched him again and again.

"Damn it! What the hell is it with you always hitting me?! HEY!" Yami growled but that just made Yugi hit him harder.

"Do you even know how worried I was?!" Yugi shouted as tears ran down his cheeks, "I've been running around in panic thinking the worst had happened to you! How could you do this to me?!"

"You were worried?!" Yami scoffed, "I thought you didn't want anything to do to me?!"

Yugi blinked, "How...how can you even say that?!"

"I heard everything! That's why you've refused to move in with me, right?!"

"I told you I want to take things slowly! It's only been six months since and -"

"And what?!" Yami snapped, "Marik and Malik live together, I heard Bakura and Ryou are engaged and wait-" He turned to face Mahad, "And don't you think I don't know about you and my sister!"

Mahad and Mana exchanged nervous glances.

"I'll deal with you two later!" Yami growled before turning back to Yugi.

Yugi shook his head and reached for his arm, "So, that's them-"

"Forget it!" Yami mumbled before walking past him towards the hotel.

Yugi grabbed onto his arm but Yami angrily pulled his arm away. Before he knew it, his eyes began to blur from tears as he watched him walk away.

Did Yami really have to be such an ass? Ok, ok...so maybe the whole was Yugi's fault to begin with…

**Flashback to one month ago…**

"Have the Maple hotel deal finalized by tomorrow morning." Yami said to Marik through the phone, "And bring it to the office."

He ended the call as he reached Mana's apartment. Without knocking and still checking his phone, he entered and headed down the corridor.

"What do you mean you're not thinking about it? Don't you want to be with Yami?"

Yami stopped in his tracks when he heard Malik mention his name. They must be in the kitchen. But before he could go in, he heard Yugi's voice.

"You know how I feel abut all this marriage stuff…" Yugi sighed, "I get scared."

Yami furrowed his brows and stepped closer to the kitchen..

"You get scared?" Ryou raised a brow at him, "Of what exactly? There's no other person that loves you as much as Yami-"

"I know that." Yugi said, "But living with him and then getting married is a completely different thing."

"You pretty much live with him anyway," Mana added, "What's the diffrence?"

"There is." Yugi shook his head, "I mean I know our relationship isn't the most...normal one and everything happened in such a short period of time…"

"So?" Malik asked as he sipped his coffee.

"So...it's only been five months since...that happened," Yugi said, his voice shaking slightly as he remembered every detail of that night.

The night he had woken up and had his first breath of his second life. The night he turned to see Yami lying pale and bloodied next to him on the cold the floor. That was the most terrifying moment of his life. He still had nightmares about it. If it wasn't for Kaiba and the the boys who had rushed Yami to the hospital on time, maybe...just maybe, he wouldn't be by his side right now.

Yami had been in the hospital for a month after that, had to have two operations on his spleen and his liver where he'd been stabbed. He had been in a coma for two weeks and no one knew if he would make it for not. The whole time Yugi had stayed by his side, wanting to be there when he woke up but more than that, afraid Yami would leave without a last goodbye. Even after waking up, he had to train his weak muscles to work again. He'd had temporary amnesia for a while because of his head injuries. If it weren't for Yugi and the gang who had stood by his side, he may not have recovered.

"I'm scared…" Yugi admitted, "I'm still scared…"

"About Yami?"

Yami stood there, having heard everything so far. Was this what Yugi had been thinking all this time? While he was thinking about their future together, Yugi was thinking about this? He didn't want a future with him?

"Yes...I'm worred about everything. What kind of future I'll have with him...it scares me." Yugi gulped, "It's not the future I want. I don't want a future with him…."

Yami clenched his jaw and looked away. Yugi didn't want to be with him? At that moment in time, his words were the most painful things he had ever heard anyone say. He then stepped away numbly and walked out of the apartment.

"I don't want a future with him if it means he'll put himself in danger for me like that again. i'm scared if something happens to me...it'll ruin him. I don't like how much I affect him. You saw what happened last time? If someone like Pegasus comes into our lives again, Yami won't hesitated to risk his life for me again. I can't do that to him. I love him too much to do that to him." Yugi shook his head.

"I love him too much…"

**End of flashback.**

"What did you exactly hear?!" Yugi shouted after him, "Whatever it was, it's not what you think-"

"You don't want a future with me!" Yami turned around.

Yugi stopped and stared at him sadly.

"You don't want to be with me…."

"Is...is that why you left? All this time, you left me because you overhead _part _of my conversation?! For a guy who says he can't live without me, the guy who said he'll always be by my side….you left all this time because of that?!" Yugi asked, hurt.

Yami looked away.

"That's all it took for you to leave me? Some stupid words?"

"Those 'stupid' words are what you think of me," Yami sighed, "And you are the only person that can affect me with just words."

Yugi shook his head. This was exactly what Yugi was afraid of, how much Yami cared for him, how much Yugi affected him.

"Your words are the way you look at me, the only way I know what I'm doing is right or wrong," Yami clenched his jaw, "And right now I'm trying so hard not to be that guy I used to be. The one you hated, the one you were always disappointed in. So to you they may just be stupid words, but to me, they're everything."

Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Yami…."

Yami just shook his head and turned away.

"Listen to me!" Yugi shouted, "If my words mean so much to you, didn't you hear what I said that night?!"

Yami stopped but didn't turn around.

"How much I love you! That I'm scared of a future with you because I'm scared I'll end up hurting you again. That you'll run into danger for me without thinking?" Yugi wiped his tear away furiously, "Do you even know how scared I was when the first thing I saw when I woke up that night was your beaten up body?! I thought you were dead! Do you know how badly I wanted to turn back time, how much I wanted to swap places with you so it would be me saying goodbye and not you?!"

Yami slowly turned around, his eyes glistening with tears. He looked at Yugi and noticed the hurt in his eyes.

"How can you….I can't believe you just left because you thought I didn't want you!" Yugi shook his head in disbelief.

"What was I supposed to do then?" Yami asked, a bit calmer now.

"Fight for me!" Yugi shouted through his tears, "Don't acept that I don't want you! You should have fought for me!"

Yami raked his hair in frustration. Now knowing that Yugi really never meant to hurt him and that he never wanted to leave him, he couldn't help but feel guilty for having left him all this time. At the time, he wasn't thinking straight. He thought that Yugi didn't want to be with him anymore and he didn't want to burden him anymore. He had thought that maybe Yugi left like he had to stay with him because he saved his life. But now Yami knew it was nothing like that.

"Stupid jerk!" Yugi muttered angrily as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"Yugi…"

"What?! You want to know more?! Do you really need words to know how I feel about you?! Do you really need me to move in with you to know I want to be with you?!"

Yami sighed and stood there as Yugi kept wiping his tears away and trying to look strong in front of him.

"Fine!" Yugi said angrily, "YOU WANT ME TO MOVE IN WITH YOU THAT BADLY, FINE!"

Yami sighed guiltily when he saw Yugi's face stained with tears. No matter how angry and frustrated Yugi made him, he still loved him just as much if not more than that night he nearly died for him. He made his way to him and reached for his arms.

Yugi hit his arms away and pouted, "I'll move in with you and I'm...I'm going to paint the whole apartment bright yellow and cover it with Kuribohs, do you hear me, you b*stard?!"

Yami nodded slowly, "Okay...but you hate yellow...and Kuriboh..."

Yugi huffed and looked at him angrily, "That's not it! I'm...I'm going to force you to marry me and then have ten kids and you'll have to change their diapers and wake up everynight when they cry!"

Yami tried not to smile now. How did Yugi manage to change such a tense situation around like this?

"Why are you smiling?!" Yugi exclaimed, "I mean it-"

"Okay," Yami smiled, "Should we get married tomorrow?"

Yugi's triumphant grin faded, his plan of scaring Yami wasn't really working, "T-tomorrow?! Uh...f-fine….FINE!"

"Okay." Yami nodded again, trying to stilfe his laughter.

"Okay? I...I mean...did you hear that part about having ten kids-"

"Make that fifteen." Yami grinned and winked at him.

"Wh-what?!" Yugi startled at the wink. His lips parted in shock and his face turned a deep crimson.

Yami laughed quietly and walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's wasit and pulled him closer so that the tips of their noses were touching.

Yugi's eyes widened as he tried to step back but Yami tightened his hold on him. Yugi's hand immediately went to Yami's chest for support and he looked into his eyes, "I'm...I'm still mad at you!"

Yami took a deep breath and leaned in to rest his forehead against Yugi's, "I wish you weren't so scared of having a future with me."

"I'm...scared for you." Yugi whispered, "I'm scared...you'll get hurt because of me again."

Yami leaned away slightly and looked down at him.

"I don't want you to do what you did for me last time."

"But I will."

"Exactly." Yugi sighed, "That's why I'm scared to be with you...I'm scared you love me too much-"

Yami shook his head and rubbed his nose with Yugi's, "You still don't get it, do you?"

Yugi tilted his head to the side and blinked.

"This is the way I want to feel…" Yami whispered with so much sincerity that it shocked Yugi, "I wasted my whole life hating everyone in it. After you came alone, I didn't want to be like that anymore. And I don't now. I want this, Yugi. I want to love you too much…."

Yugi stared at him for a moment before breaking into a warm smile, "When did you get so good with words?" He pouted until his eyes fell onto his lips and he leaned in for a kiss, "I love you too much, too."

…

Mana clapped her hands and hugged Mahad.

Bakura hugged Ryou from the back and they walked towards Yami and Yugi.

….

"So...ten kids, eh?" Yami teased.

Yugi glared at him.

"Fifteen then?"

Yugi shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You can't take back your word, Yugi Mutou." Yami warned.

"I know...I know...but I mean…." Yugi tried to come up with something, "Is it really...really necessary to get married right away?"

"Oh, you want twenty kids, okay!"

"WHAT?!" Yugi gasped, "What...what are you talking about?!"

"The longer you keep putting this off and reject me, the more kids we'll have to have." Yami smirked.

Yugi went pale for a moment, "T-twenty kids…?"

"Not enough for you?" Yami grinned, "Okay...thirty…"

"STOP!" Yugi clasped his hands over Yami's mouth, "Okay...okay…" He took a deep breath and looked at him shyly, "Ask...ask me to marry you then...properly…"

Yami looked at him for a moment, "Really?"

Yugi nodded with a warm smile.

The other joined them now and watched them. Malik reached for Marik's arm and leaned close to him. Marik kissed his head and brought him closer.

"Quick, before I change my mind." Yugi crossed his arms and pouted.

Yami stepped back, confused. He didn't know what to do," Um...I...but remember, I told you...why I want to marry you before-"

"That doesn't count."

"I...I…" Yami stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Yami, do we have to teach you everything?" Mana sighed dramatically before hiding behind Mahad with a smirk.

Yami rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Yugi apologetically, "I...I don't have a ring…"

"Hey, Yami, you want me to run and buy a ring?" Yusei asked.

The gang laughed and Yugi shook his head. He turned to Yami and tilted his head to the side before laughing. Yami ruffled his hair in frustration and looked at Yugi.

"Hey…" Yugi stepped closer to him and placed his hand on Yami's chest, "I don't need a ring, I don't need things normal couples have, remember?"

Yami looked at him sadly, he probably could never give Yugi things that normal couples had. He couldn't even propose to him properly.

"Because we're not like them." Yugi smiled, catching Yami's attention, "We're us."

Yami blinked for a moment. '_**We're us...' **_He broke into a small smile and nodded.

"All I need for you to do is tell me how you feel in here...like always…" Yugi tapped Yami's chest, right over his heart, "If you do, I'm all yours."

"In here?" Yami asked quietly.

Yugi nodded.

Yami took a deep breath, kneeling down before smiling up at him, "In here...it will always be you."

Yugi's lips parted as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

Yami placed his hand over Yugi's, "No matter where you are...this right here." He placed their hands over his heart, "Will always lead me back to you."

Yugi let his tears fall and bit his lip, surpressing the giddy smile forming on his face.

Yami grasped Yugi's hand tightly, "Yugi Mutou, please...m...marry me." He looked up at him hesitantly, "I lov-"

"Love you." Yugi finished his sentence before flinging his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" Yami asked, not sure.

"YES!" Yugi nodded happily.

Yami smiled a bright smile and stood up, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist before spinning them around, both laughing giddily.

…..

"I'm glad that's done." Jaden sighed in relief, "If Yugi rejected Yami, do you know how much crap we would get from him?!"

Marik laughed and hugged Malik from behind, "Hey, should we get married, too?"

Malik scoffed, "Are you mad? I still haven't forgiven you for what you did this afternoon."

"Ah, babe, I said I was sorry."

"Forget it. Oh, and you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Um...but we have a spare room-"

"I said you're sleeping on the couch!"

Marik paused before letting out a gentle chuckle. He hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek.

"Hey!" Malik tried to push him away.

"I love you!"

Malik sighed, he could never win.

"You say it, too." Marik nudged him.

Malik pouted and mumbled, "Love you,too…"

"What was that?"

Malik took a deep breath and shouted in his ear, "I LOVE YOU, TOO!"

"AHH!" Marik fell back and held his ear in pain.

Malik laughed and kneeled in front of him before hugging him tightly. He looked at him for a moment before kissing him, "I really love you."

"Can you two get a room plase?" Yusei sighed, depressed he was still single.

"Tell me about it!" Jaden groaned.

"Chill, guys." Bakura teased, "You both will find someone eventually."

Jaden and Yusei looked at each other for a moment, gazing intensely into each others eyes.

...

...

...

"Nah…" They shook their heads and turned away.

"Yeah, why don't you introduce one of them to that guy you were soooo friendly with today?" Ryou said sarcastically

"Seriously?" Bakura scoffed, "That poor man did nothing wrong. You should be grateful he isn't suing you for threatening to kill him."

Ryou pouted, "Did he have to be so clingy though?"

"He was helping me choose a ring for you. Hey, at least you got a ring. Poor Yugi didn't even get a ring."

"Poor Yugi?!" Ryou scoffed, "When you have a guy like Yami as your boyfriend, there's no need to feel sorry."

"And what about me?" Bakura huffed, hands on his hips.

"Meh." Ryou shrugged.

"Oi! Damn this man! You'll be the death of me I swear it!"

Ryou laughed and clasped their hands together, "And you have a whooole lifetime with me to suffer."

Bakrua glared at him playfullly, "You're one scary guy, Ryou Bakura."

Ryou laughed and hugged him tightly, "I love you, too."

"I love you...but you're still evil."

….

"Ahh! Yami, you can put me down now!" Yugi laughed as he was spun around, feeling fluttery and dizzy.

Yami shook his head.

"Yami!" Yugi hit his arms playfully.

Yami finally placed him back on the ground and steadied themselves for a moment before reaching up to trace Yugi's cheek with his hand, gazing at him tenderly.

Yugi inched back slightly, "What is it?"

"Thank you." Yami whispered, kissing him gently.

Yugi blinked in surprise.

He smiled warmly, "Just thank you...for coming into my life like this. Thank you for loving me."

Yugi bit his lip and got on his top toes to pulled him into a kiss, "Thank you, too. For always being by my side."

THE END!

…..

**Well, that's a wrap, folks! Whoo! This story is finally done! I just want to thank you all for your continuous support and love for this fic. Without you guys, I probably would have given up after a few chapters. So thank you for standing by me. **

**Oh, and I hope you guys don't hate me too much for you making you believe Yami was dead. If you caught on, I never actually said that he ****_died_****. I said he was ****_here, _****meaning he wasn't ****_here _****here. I mean, come on! You thought I'd kill Yami off after everything they went through? I'm not that cruel. And you guys know I'm all about those plot twists. ;) **

**Anyway, I have given thought to a sequel or prequel rather surrounding Atem's story since I never gave you guys much background of him. Just bits and pieces. It's not set in stone but I've definitely considered it. **

**again, thank you so much for your support and lovely reviews! I hope to hear more from you all in the future! **

**THANK YOU!**

**Yumi (xxshadowxwriterxx) **

.


End file.
